


Georgia On My Mind

by seilermoon



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 186,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seilermoon/pseuds/seilermoon
Summary: First of all, thank you to everyone for your comments, I'm really happy you enjoy the story! Feel free to add any criticism or ideas for improvement, I'm open to everything. Also please let me know if I use any words that aren't that common for native English speakers (or Americans, since the story concentrates around the US) and that no one uses. I often have to use a dictionary, because I only can think of the German word and there are so many English words for one German word that I really don't know which one is the most authentic. I'm sorry if sometimes the sentence structure isn't quite right, I try my very best.Thanks again for reading the story, I really hope, it's entertaining and good and so on and you hopefully enjoy it :)





	1. You really made it

_Marietta, Georgia, October 2015_

You are 21 years old, when you first get a call-up to the USWNT. When you get the call, you internally scream from joy, on the outside you try to play it cool. A call-up doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean, that you get to play. But you are excited. So excited. It's a dream come true. Shortly after the call you get an e-mail with all the details like flight, hotel, training, what you need. After you read everything carefully, making sure you in fact aren't dreaming, you call your twin sister to tell her everything. She's as excited as you are, maybe even more. Same are your parents, who you call next. After you finished telling every important family member all about your call-up, promising to take pictures and call or write as often as possible you take a thin jacket and head outside. You walk around until you reach a small park. The sun shines warm, so you decide to lay down in the grass and stare up. You hear birds singing in the trees and the wind whistling, you feel the soft breeze and the warm sun on your face. Your mind is empty, you can't think about anything at the moment, too much has happend in the last few hours.

A scream shakes you from your thoughts, as something hits you in the side. You look up to see a small girl running towards you, the blonde hair in a messy ponytail, sweat dripping from her face. Her shorts and shirt are grass stained and she even has grass all over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Miss!", she mutters, as she reaches you.

You look down to see that what hit you is a soccerball.

She keeps apologizing, while you take the ball and kneel in front of the girl, who can't be more than 6 years old. You smile at her with your big bright smile, eyes crinkling. The girl reminds you of yourself, you think. Would you have thought, fivteen years ago, that one day you'd get a call-up to the national team? Maybe that girl get's a call-up herself 15 years from now. You can't help but smile even more and slightly shake your head at the absurdness of everything.

You made the national team.

"Here", you tell the girl and give her the soccer ball. "It's okay. You don't have to apologize."

She smiles at you. "Do you play soccer too?"

You laugh. "Yes, I love to play soccer! I play since I was a little girl as you."

Her smile gets bigger, while she bounces the ball between her small legs.

"Keep doing that and one day you end up as the next Alex Morgan!"

Her eyes widen. "Do you really think that?"

"I absolutely do.", you tell her honestly. If you could make the national team, you are sure, the little girl can make it too.

She smiles at you and apologizes again for hitting you with her ball.

"Emily! Come here!" You hear a voice calling.

"That's my mom. I have to go. Byyye!" The girl screams and runs towards her mother, pushing the ball in front.

You shake your head and fall back onto the grass. She even has the same name as you.

The smile on your face is getting bigger and bigger, as you cross your arms behind your head and try to find figures in the clouds passing by up above you.

* * *

_USWNT Victory Tour, October 2015_

Now you are sitting on a plane to your first camp with the national team, sandwiched between a snorring giant man and an old woman who keeps telling you how good looking you are and how you would make the perfect wife for her grandson. She proudly shows you pictures on her smartphone (not in her wallet, like one would assume) of him and even though you tell her that he seems to be pretty nice and all but is definitely not your type - because really overweight, halfbald men in their twenties who don't seem to have left hotel mama once in their life aren't your type at all -, she won't stop talking about him. So you just sit there, smiling at the woman and nodding now and then.

After what seems like a lifetime the plane lands and you can exit. The snorring man finally awakes and you all make your way out and wait for your luggage. The woman with the not so beautiful grandson stands next to you, asking about where you are going and why you are here. You just say, you're here for work as you grab your suitcase and pull your bag over your shoulder.

"It was very nice meeting you." you tell her, before you say goodbye and head outside, where a team van should be waiting for the members of the team arriving around your time. 

You really made it, you think, as you spot the dark van with a US soccer sign. The national team. And even though you've been on several U-camps and played there, this feels so much different from everything you've experienced. And it hasn't even started yet.

You are not nervous. At least, not really. You know several players, some you have played with on the u-teams or played against in college. Others you don't know. Well, you know their names, everybody knows Hope Solo, Abby Wambach, Alex Morgan, to name a few. They all are a few years older than you, veterans, while you are the new rookie. They won Olympics and the world cup. They are the best soccer players in the world. Sure, you are kind of nervous, but after all you are here for the same reasons as everyone else on this team. To make your dreams come true.

You don't have to put on your best smile because you already smile your biggest smile as you approach the van. Happiness overweighs everything else at the moment.

"Look who we have here!", a familiar voice calls behind you.

You turn around and your smile grows even bigger.

"Moe!" You put your bag down and pull her in a tight embrace.

"Glad to see you finally made it." Morgan says with a big grin.

"Yeah, me too." You tell her honestly as you let her go.

"Come on, let's get in before everyone else arrives and takes the best seats!" She pulls you with her and pushes you into the back of the van. You shake your head, you don't think that in a van with nine seats including driver there are better or worse seats.

Morgan takes the middle seat and you end up between her and the window. If something happens and you all need to get out quickly you are the last one to get out. Nice, you sarcastically think to yourself.

Morgan immediately starts talking about how happy she is that you are finally here, how the girls are gonna love you and how much you are gonna love everything. You just nod along until a loud knock on the window startles both of you.

Several players are standing outside, talking and laughing together.

"Moe, Moe, Moe, always taking the best seat." A shorthaired blonde says smirking.

"You know how it is, Pinoe." Morgan replies with a laugh as she makes herself big in her middle seat.

"Always the same with you." Pinoe laughs and her eyes finally settle on you.

"Hi, there!" She says as she pushes her hand between the headrests for you to shake. "Name's Megan Rapinoe, but you can call me Pinoe."

You shake her hand and smile at her.

"Hi there yourself. I'm Em -"

"PINOOEE!!" 

A loud voice startles you again as someone pushes through the open door.

"Get inside and sit down, we wanna get to the hotel!"

Pinoe lets go of your hand and sits down in front of you.

"Ash, Ash, Ash, nice as always." Pinoe shakes her head at the blonde woman pushing inside.

"You know how it is." Ash replys.

Ash sits down in front of Morgan, another short haired girl jumps in the back next to Morgan before a stunning brunette takes the seat next to Ash. The front door opens and non other than Alex Morgan settles in the first row.

The girls all start talking until the one next to Morgan looks at you.

"Well, looks like you aren't the newbie in here, Moe." She says as she reaches her hand over Morgans legs towards you. "Meghan Klingenberg, hi!"

You shake her hand and before you get a chance to reply Ash turns around and looks at you, as do the brunette next to her and Alex.

"Hi, I'm Ash!" She smiles at you.

"I'm Alex!" Alex shouts from the front and waves back.

"And I'm Ali." The brunette says with a beautiful smile.

Thank god, you think, finally they all stopped talking and look at you and you got a chance to introduce yourself.

"Hi, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Em -"

"AAAAAHH GUUUYYS!!" You all are startled by a loud voice and you see somebody running towards the van.

"Don't you dare leave without me!" The woman laced with freckles shouts as she opens the back door. 

"You can sit next to Alex in the front, back here everything's full." Ali tells her as she tries to push inside.

"Nonesense." The woman says and almost lands in Alis lap. "I want the best seat."

"Kel, Kel, Kel. Always the same with you." Pinoe shakes her head at the woman and you wonder if she always says everyone's name three times.

Kel shows her tongue towards Pinoe and starts crawling over Ashs neckrest. She lets herself fall down between Meghan and Morgan before she sits, without even looking, down on your lap.

You stare at the back of her head and wonder what just happened.

"Kel. There's someone underneath you, if you haven't noticed. Get of the poor girl." Ash tells the woman on your lap with a laugh.

Kel turns around and looks at you with a surprised look, as if she just now noticed that she's sitting on your lap. You are met with a face so full of freckles, that you wonder how long it would take to count them. She's beautiful, you think, trying to count her freckles. You are at 37, when you feel Morgan pushing you from your right.

You take your eyes of the freckled face and look at Morgan.

"What?" You ask confused. 

Morgan chuckles. "That's Kelley." She says pointing at the girl on your lap. "She asked who you are."

All the girl look at you, curious now, wondering who you are.

"Oh." You laugh, suddenly again fascinated by the freckles, before you finally tell them your name.

"I'm Emily. Emily Sonnett."


	2. Come on, roomie

When you finally arrive at the hotel you are more than happy to get out of the van. The ride was pretty funny, the girls are all amazing and make you feel welcome and at ease. You listened to them talking about the last camp, the victory tour, how they have been in the few weeks they haven't seen each other. They seem rather close with each other and you wonder how long it's going to take for you and for them to feel for you as a part of their family.

The ride was also exhausting. You are still tired from your flight and having to keep your feet in a too tight space for too long, so having someone sit in your lap for more than half an hour didn't really help.

Kelley never left your lap. She just sat there and talked and laughed and you felt her shake from laughter everytime Pinoe told an inappropriate joke. Her brown hair tickled your face more than once as she leaned back in you. She's not too heavy and you didn't want to offend someone on your first day, so you just sat there and let them interact, let Kelley sit on your lap and say a few words yourself every now and then.

But when you arrive at the hotel, you are glad that the weight is off your lap and you get to stretch your legs and get your blood flowing again. You all climb out of the van and get your bags from the trunk. You follow after Moe into the hotel, where a bunch of other players are standing at the check in. They seem to have arrived just minutes before you. Everyone starts hugging and laughing with each other and without everyone all the time interrupting you get to introduce yourself at the first attempt to everyone. There's Carli, Hope, Julie, Tobin, Christen, Sam and everyone just seems to be the nicest.

"Come here, Em." Moe says and takes you by the hand. "Let's see, if we're roommates!" She pulls you towards the front desk, where you get your room keys, always two players together in one room. You kind of hope it's Moe, you know her the most of all the girls, and you know that she doesn't snore, which you would really appreciate in a roommate.

Moe turns around from the front desk with an unhappy look.

"Sorry, Ems. Got Kling as my roommate. Again." She says with a grin and turns towards Meghan to get to their room.

You wonder who you are gonna end up with for the next days, unitl a hand on your shoulder pulls you from your thought and a room key is shoved in front of your face.

"Looks like we're gonna have to battle for the best bed as well." The voice behind you says. You grab the keycard and turn around. You are met with a bright smile and a face full of freckles. You sigh. Kelley smirks.

"Maybe I'll end up in your lap again." She winks at you and grabs her bag, making her way to the elevator.

Did she just wink at me, you ask yourself. You shake your head, grab your bags and follow to the elevator, where Kelley waits outside.

"After you, my Lady." She says, taking a small bow and pointing into the elevator.

You shake your head again and can't help the smile that's making it's way onto your lips.

* * *

You don't think there's a better or worse bed in your room. One's next to the window and one's next to the wall. You take the one next to the wall, because you usually turn towards a wall in your sleep. That way you can't fall out. Kelley insists on having the better bed and having won this time. You say nothing, just smile at her as you start unpacking your bags.

"It's a shame." She says, as you both drop on your beds.

You turn your head towards her with a questioning look. Kelley props her head on her elbow and smiles at you.

"It's a shame", she repeats. "You didn't want the better bed. How am I gonna find a reason to sit on your lap now?" She laughs a loud laugh and is shaking, while you wonder if she is being serious or just kind of inappropriate with everyone.

* * *

You awake as a pillow is being thrown at your head, pulling you from your dreams. Confused you look around until you find the culprit. Kelley is standing in front of you in her dark us soccer jogging pants and a beige wide tanktop with a blue sports bra peaking out on the sides.

"Get up, time for first team meeting, sleepyhead."

You groan, not wanting to get up because you are just so tired after hardly any sleep the last nights. Begrudgingly you roll away from the wall and towards the end of the bed.

"Come on, we have to be down in ten minutes!" Kelley tells you and you jump up. You almost overslept your first team meeting, your heart is racing and you run around, hectically looking for some clothes to wear.

"Here." You hear Kelley saying as she shoves your clothes into your hands. "I saw where you put them earlier and I figured you'd want to sleep a bit, you seemed pretty exhausted. I didn't wanna wake you up, you looked so peaceful." She smiles at you and you don't know what to say.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." You take the clothes from her hands and look at her.

"Would you please -" You start, waving around with your hands, holding your clothes up.

"Oh, sure, I'm just gonna turn around, don't you worry." She says and turns around, big smile on her face. 

You quickly strip down your clothes until you are only in your sports bra and boxer briefs. You pull your pants up and as you look up you realise, that there's a huge mirror in the middle of the closet. You see Kelleys face, her eyes on your abs, eyebrows raised and the smirking lips slightly open. You feel yourself getting warm, so you quickly pull over your shirt, taking a deep quiet breath.

When you look up again, you tell Kelley that you are decent and she turns around.

"Took you long enough.", she says, walking past you towards the door.

"Well, I'm sure", you tell her, "that you wouldn't have minded if I took another ten minutes so you could have enjoyed the view a while longer." 

You push past her, smirking, wide grin on your face and open the door.

"Come on, roomie. We're gonna be late for my first team meeting."

You head towards the elevators, an astonished Kelley O'hara following behind, shaking her head and slightly laughing. 


	3. Tell me something about yourself

At the team meeting you finally meet the whole team and staff. You get your training plans for the next few days as well as your own US soccer training gear. Since there are a few new faces on the team Jill decides to play a game so you get to know each other. You stand in two circles, one on the inside, one on the outside, the outer moving along everytime Jill tells you so. You are on the inside, standing between Moe and Pinoe, waiting for player after player to come talk to you. You have to tell each other three facts about each other, could be anything you want to. You tell everyone the same three things. You are from Georgia. You are still in college. You have a twin sister. You learn that Becky is a big nerd, Carli doesn't like saying "bless you", Ash loves to surf, Ali speaks German and Alyssa has a twin sister herself. Jill calls the last round and you look up to find Kelley vis-a-vis. She's standing in front of you, arms crossed, head tilted sidewards as she speaks.

"Well, if that's not my roomie. Tell me something about yourself."

"Why don't you start first?" You ask, copying her way of crossing arms.

"I asked you first. You start."

"You didn't ask me anything. You told me to tell you something about myself. That's not a question." You correct her with a smile. "I asked the first question, ergo you start."

"That's niggling. And you're throwing around with foreign words."

"That's wether a question nor a statement about yourself." You tell her.

"You are so finical."

"Well at least I know how to play the game." You are getting hungry and just want to finish so you can get dinner.

"I know how to play the game." She counters with a mischievious grin.

"You don't follow the rules." You reply, getting impatient.

"Maybe I don't want to." She answers with a wink.

"Why wouldn't you want to?" You ask, skeptical look on your face.

"Maybe you and I just shouldn't play by the rules of a game." Her eyes are staring you down and you have to swallow, not really knowing what's going on with her.

"Okay, ladies, that's enough!" You hear Dawn shout. "Go get some dinner."

You want to ask Kelley, why she didn't play the game the same way everybody else did, but when you start to open your mouth she's already gone.  
You wonder, why she acts that way, why she's so cocky and if she is that way with everyone. You plan on looking for her to ask her, but are pulled from your plans by Moe on your right side, asking if you'd like to sit with her at dinner. You say yes and follow her towards the dining hall, settling at a table with Moe, Kling, Sam, Steph, Julie, Crystal and Lindsey.

Dinner is delicious, but you are so hungry, you would eat about anything at the moment. Everyone's silent while eating, so you have enough time to yourself to think about everything that's happend so far. First day of camp has been great, everyone's nice and funny and accepting and you are looking forward to getting into training the next morning. Still you can't stop thinking about your somehow weird roommate. Kelley seems to be cocky and not all too compliant. She's sitting at the other end of the room with Tobin, Alex, Ali, Ash, Pinoe and Christen, laughing with each other. They seem to be so comfortable with each other, you wonder, how long it's going to take for you to be part of a tight group within the team.

After you've finished dinner you decide to head to your room to take a shower and get some early sleep, not bothering to hang out more, because you are just too tired. So you say your goodbyes and make your way to the elevators and to your room. You don't see Kelley anywhere, you just assume she's staying down in the lobby or the dining hall, hanging with her friends. Inside your room you grab a towel and head straight towards the bathroom. You turn up the shower and strip down your clothes, before you get under the warm stream of water. You stand there several minutes, just letting the warm water run across your face, your hair, your back, before you turn it colder and let it run down your neck. You just love having cold water run down your neck and your back, as a contrast to the warm water from before, waking you up and enliving your senses. And once you've heard that it's better to take a cold shower if you're cold, because then your body starts heating itself up. Would you take a hot shower it would cool itself down and you'd freeze. You don't know, if it's true, but you love hot and cold showers anway.

You wrap yourself in your towel, wet hair hanging and dripping down your neck, before you head out into the room to grab some clothes to wear to sleep. You were so focused on your shower and just relaxing that you didn't hear the door to your room open, so you are more than surprised to see Kelley sitting there on your bed crossleged, arms crossed behind her head, back against the wall. You abruptly stop and stare at her.

"Kelley." You say, somehow regretting not taking a hot shower that would cover up your red face that's heating up at the sight of your roommate in front of you, looking at you being halfnaked and wet. "What are you doing back here?"

"Well", she smirks, eyes wandering up and down your towel-covered body, "I thought, we could continue our game from earlier and get to know each other."

You are taken aback by her briskness, just staring at her, lips lightly parted.

"I - I - I have to get dressed first." You stutter, grabbing your towel harder and heading towards your closet to get some clothes.

Kelley chuckles. "Oh, just because of me you don't have to change out of your beautiful towel."

You shake your head, feeling the heat on your face and grab some clothes to head back to the bathroom and get dressed.

When you emerge from the bathroom Kelley is still sitting on your bed, pointing to the spot beside her. You walk over and sit down next to her.

"Now come on, roomie." She grabs your arm. "Tell me something about yourself."

You look at her, scrunching your face. "No."

"No?" She asks bewildered.

"No." You tell her again. "You didn't want to play earlier, why would you now?"

"Maybe I didn't want to hear the same three things you told everybody else. And I figured if we'd be alone maybe you'd tell me the things about yourself that really matter. Not the 08/15 stuff that Google could tell me about you." She stares at you, honesty and and sincerity in her eyes.

You are surprised, wondering how she noticed you told everybody the same three things, but also wondering what three things she told everybody and if they were always three different things.

"Well?" She asks, curious look on her face.

You think about what you could possibly tell her, before she speaks again.

"Tell me about the things you love. But is can't have anything to do with soccer. Because I know that you love soccer, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

She looks at you with bright and curious eyes, smile on her lips and you begin to feel more comfortable with each second. 

"I.." You start. "I love..I really love old movies." Your voice is quiet and shy and you play with your fingers while looking at them.

"Old movies?" She asks. "Like..how old?"

"Like, really old."

"You mean like older than yourself?"

You laugh. "No. Like older than my parents. Or my grandparents. Or the same age as my grandparents."

She stares at you with wide eyes. "So you mean like movies in black and white?"

"For example. But not every old movie is black and white. My favorite is from 1939 and technicolor."

"What's your favorite movie?" She asks with a grin.

"Well, I don't think, we are at that level yet. I don't share my favorite movie with just anyone."

"I'm not anyone." She tells you with puppy eyes. "I'm your roommate! And the best you've ever had on the national team!"

You laugh."That's because your the first and only one I've ever had."

"Still I'll always be your best roomie." She says with a confident and proud smile. 

You shake your head and laugh, thinking that she may actually be really nice. You like her self-confidence.

"I won't tell you my favorite movie. At least not yet. Now tell me something about yourself." You look at her, wondering what she's gonna say.

"Well", she starts. "I prefer books over film versions. Always. Books are always better."

"I totally agree. I mean, I love watching the Harry Potter series, but reading them is like a whole different thing. A way better thing." You tell her while nodding your head with a smile.

You go on, talking about Harry Potter, your prefered Hogwarts-houses (Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, you both can't decide), your patronus (Kelley's would be a squirrel, you decide, what yours would be you don't know yet) and so on.

Eventually a comfortable silence falls over you and you just look at each other.

"I hope, I didn't upset you too much today." She says with an apologizing smile, looking down on her fingers.

You scrunch your face, not knowing what she's referring to. "What do you mean?"

"You know", she starts to explain. "I sat on your lap - I may be small, but I know that I can't be to comfortable to have on one's lap. And I didn't play the game the right way earlier, although you asked me to. And sometimes I tend to be too honest and cocky and don't realize that there are boundaries that one shouldn't cross, especially after meeting someone for the first time and than I say inappropriate things and make people feel uncomfortable and..I'm sorry. It's just that, you seem really nice and it's your first day and I just want you to remember your first camp in the best way and to have fun and feel accepted and welcome and..I'm sorry if I haven't been a good teammate or roommate today. I'm sorry." Her brown hair is falling around her face and her sad eyes look up to you.

You are stunned, that's really not what you expected. You smile at her and take her hands between yours.

"You don't have to apologize, Kelley. I had a great and fun first day and I'm sure that the rest of camp is going to be the same. You are funny and forward and ballsy and I don't have a problem with ambiguous comments or looks." You wink at her before you continue. "And you don't have to be a good teammate or a good roommate. Just be a good friend."


	4. First training session

Your second day of camp starts with the distinctive smell of coffee in your nose and a Kelley O'Hara jumping onto your bed.

"Here, roomie! I brought you coffee."

You slowly open your eyes and are met with a bright smile and a face full of freckles. You stretch your body and yawn, turning around and smiling at her.

"To what do I owe the honor of getting coffee from the great Kelley O'Hara in the morning?" You ask with a mischievious grin.

Kelley slightly blushes, but still grins at you with that bright smile of hers and shrugs.

"Just wanted to be a good friend."

You sit up and take the coffee from her hands, lightly sniffing it.

"It smells delicious. Thank you, Kelley." You smile and put your hand on her thigh, squeezing it.

"You're welcome. Now come on, drink up, get up, get dressed, let's get down to breakfast, I'm hungry!"

You laugh out loud and shake your head at her. "Don't rush me, Kelley. I want to savor that great coffee."

"But I'm hungryyy!" She shakes your shoulders and you can't stop laughing. 

"Well then why are you still here? Go get some breakfast before you starve in my bed!"

"Nooo." She whines. "I'll wait for you. Don't want you to get lost on your way down."

"Well it may be only my second day here but you'd be surprised by my sense of orientation." You tell her with a grin. "Now get up and let me get dressed so I can guide you down. Don't want you to get lost."

Kelley shakes her head and gets up, waiting for you to get ready.

* * *

 An hour later you are on your way to your first training session with the national team. You sit on the bus next to Lindsey. You are both new and don't want to interfere with the seating arrangements, so you decide to sit together.

"You nervous?" Lindsey asks.

"Frankly speaking, not at all. I'm just excited." You answer honestly. "How about you?"

"Nah, not really." She tells you. "Just excited."

You both lean back, big grin on your faces and wait for the bus to arrive at the training center.

* * *

Training is hard, exhausting and tiring, but you love every second of it. The smile on your face never leaves it's place and you feel like a small child learning how to ride a bike or swimming and finally succeeding. Your joy is just so natural and carefree and you can't stop thinking about how happy you are to be finally here.

You are one of the last ones to hit the shower, you take your time, breathing in the atmosphere, observing everything on the pitch and around, looking up, clouds passing by. You are just so damn happy.

The team gets back to the hotel for lunch and you end up at the table with Lindsey, Moe, Kling, Tobin, Carli, Hope and Becky.

"How was your first training session, Emily?" Moe asks you interested, digging into her lunch.

You swallow your bite before you answer.

"It was honestly so great. It's hard, of course and it's so much faster and quicker than everything I've played before, but I love the challenge."

"You had a great game out there, kid." Hope tells you, her voice so much lighter and higher than one would assume just by seeing her on the pitch. "I felt good having you as a defender in front of me. Safe."

"Thank you, Hope, that means a lot." You say, appreciating the compliment from a world class goalkeeper like Hope Solo.

You all continue eating, making small talk and discussing training. You have your next session in the afternoon in the fitness room.

Post-lunch training is just as exhausting as pre-lunch training. Your muscles ache, sweat is dripping from places you didn't know you had perspiratory glands at and you don't know how you are gonna make it back to your room eventually. You look at Kelley, jumping and running around, looking so stressfree and chilled that you ask yourself where she gets her energy from and how on earth she keeps going after everything Dawn puts you through.

"Alright, ladies, great first day of training!" Dawn tells you. "Now hit the showers, take icebaths, get some dinner, relax and we'll see each other again tomorrow morning."

You manage to take a hot shower before you hit the cold icebath, the contrast shaking up your muscles and senses and every nerve inside your body.

"I hope there's pizza for dinner." Pinoe jokes as she joins you in the icebath. Your mouth waters at the thought of pizza, although you know that the possibility of having pizza for dinner is rather low.

"So, Emily, tell me, how has your first day of training been? Do you already hate Dawn and Jill?" Pinoe asks. "And don't worry, we all do at some point!" 

You laugh out loud. "It's been great today. Exhausting, but great. Although I reeaallyy could use some pizza now."

Pinoe laughs and you talk for the rest of your icebath. You grow to like the short haired blonde, she's honest and funny and a big jokester, you notice. The more you get to know them all the more comfortable and at home you feel.

* * *

After a fun dinner - which unfortunately didn't involve any sort of pizza - you are too exhausted to do anything so you just head to your room to watch some netflix and get some sleep. You feel like a grandma, going to bed so early everyday. Although you stayed up a while the night before, talking to Kelley. As you wonder where your roommate might be the door to your room opens and Kelley comes in.

"Hey, roomie." She greets with a smile and sits down on your bed next to you. "Tell me about your first day of training. It must have been exhausting and tiring, but I'm sure it was great."

You wonder how she knows exactly how you feel about your day.

"Yeah." You start and smile back at her. "It was..amazing. Everybody is so talented and gifted and has a special way of playing. It was awesome seeing everyone play together and merge to some higher community. And there's so much to learn from everybody! Especially as a defender, with teammates like Becky or Ali, they are so mature and experienced and can teach you so much. I mean, everyone's amazing, just in a different way. And you, god, Kelley, how are you doing that?" You look at her with a questioning look.

"Do what?"

"Being so vivid and hyper and cheerful after all the stress and work. You're like a rubber ball, always jumping back up again, no matter how often you get knocked down." You look at her in awe.

"Well, you know..I get knocked down but I get up again they're never gonna keep me down." She starts to sing and laugh so hard she shakes and you can't help but join in her laughter.

"You're a weirdo, Kelley." You chuckle and punch her arm. 

"You wanna know what my secret is?" She asks with a serious look while standing up.

"Ahm, yeah, sure." You don't know why she had to stand up in order to tell you some secret.

She clearsbher throat before she starts to sing again, dancing around.

"Conceal, don't feel don't let them knoooow!"

You crack up at the absurdity of Kelley O'Hara singing and dancing around in her best Elsa-impersonation. She bows after she finished and you clap and whistle at her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She pretends to wipe away tears of emotion before she falls down again on your bed.

"You know you have your own bed, right, Kelley? You don't have to sit on my bed all the time you're not sleeping. I'm sure your bed is as good to sit on as it is to sleep in." 

"Nah, don't think so. I really like your bed. And how would you know if my bed's good to sleep in? You didn't try it yet." She winks at you.

"I don't plan on trying it at all." You tell her with a smirk.

"Never say never. Maybe someday we have a sleep-in-bed and a sit-on-bed. Whooo knows."

"Whooo knows." You repeat with a wink. "Now come on, Elsa, do you wanna watch a movie?" You lean back and pat the space beside you.

Kelley sits next to you and chuckles. "I mean, I'd rather build a snowman, but I'd always say yes to a movie with my amazing roomie."

You shake your head with a big grin and grab your laptop.

"How about Frozen?" You ask, not even expecting an answer.

"Yeeessss." Kelley sings. "For the first time in forever I'm gonna see that movie!"

You both lean back and you can't help but notice that she's doing a great job at being a good teammate, roommate and a good friend.


	5. Say goodbye to legends

The following days of camp always start the same way, with the smell of coffee and Kelley jumping onto your bed. You tell her she doesn't have to bring you coffee everyday, you're going down to breakfast anway, but she insists on being a good friend and waking you up with coffee and a beautiful smile. She really has a beautiful smile, you think, and you are pretty fascinated by her freckles. They don't seem to stop anwhere on her body, every inch of skin you see is covered in dark dots and you wonder if it keeps being this way underneath her clothes.

You have to admit that she really is doing a great job in being a good friend. She waits for you to get ready and finish your coffee, checks on you now and then during practice, gives you tips and after dinner up in your room you continue to get to know each other.

You don't sit together at lunch and dinner, so you spend your time there getting to know the rest of your teammates. Everyone's so kind and helpful and thoughtful and your way of playing has improved within a few days just by playing with these players.

Time flies and before you know it you have a day off before you head to Seattle to play your first game of two against Brazil. You want to spend your freetime just lying around and doing nothing, weather's not the best, so you don't really wanna go out. Fortunately everyone else wants to stay in as well and together you decide to spend the day watching movies and just talking and laughing. No one's really in the mood to do anything, the atmosphere between the veterans is a bit clouded. Three players that just won the World Cup a few months ago are retiring and play their last games against Brazil. It's not only teammates most of the girls are losing but friends, friends they won't see too often anymore. To make things worse there are a bunch of newbies that need to fit into the team and learn and grow and it's not always an easy job for everyone. But you don't want to moan or whine, you are happy and even though you're sad that people are leaving you are glad that it gives you the chance to prove yourself and earn a spot on the team, so maybe ten years from now people are going to be sad when you decide to retire.

You sit there, looking around, watching Boxxy talk with Christie, probably about their daughters. It's impressive, you think, to have children, to carry them inside of you for nine months, give birth to them, feed them and somehow stay on the national team, travel the world, play games, win tournaments, all of that with children to take care of. Not to mention having to get back into shape after giving birth. That's something male players don't have to think of.

Lori is sitting in the corner with fellow Tar Heels Ash, Kling and Whitney, laughing at something Kling just said. Lauren is standing with Tobin and ARod, the three of them just smiling at each other. They don't seem to have talk at all to communicate with each other.

"Hey, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

You whip your head around and find Kelley, looking at you with a wondering smile. You shrug your shoulders and look back at your teammates.

"It's nothing. Just thinking."

"About what?" Kelley steps next to you.

"About.. how amazing this team is. How admirable everyone is. How strong and fierce they are. It's sad to see players leaving, even though I've known them for like a week. It's still a pity that I don't get to play with them anymore after next week." You tell her honestly.

Kelley smiles at you. "You're a softie, roomie. Come on, let's decide, what movie to watch." She grabs your hand and pulls you towards a laptop, scrolling around to find a good movie.

You hear a voice clearing it's throat and look up to see Abby, standing in the middle of the room with cups and champagne.

"Boxxy, Lori, Cheney, come here!" She shouts and the three make their way towards Abby. "This next two games are going to be the end of an era." She starts and you sigh, hoping to not get to emotional. Your a sucker for emotional speeches and Abby seams to be pretty good at saying the right things at the right time, in a serious but always funny way.

"Don't you cry, roomie." You hear Kelley's voice whisper into your left ear, her breath tickling and sending goosebumps down your side. She places her right hand on your lower back, rubbing slow circles with her thumb. You take a deep breath, smile spreading across your face, as you relax into her touch.

Suddenly you hear clapping and cheering and then a cup of champagne is pushed into your hand. Abby finished her speech and you have no idea, what she said, but you are sure it must have been emotional, because most of the girls are whiping at the corners of their eyes. You however were to distracted by the hand on your back and the breath on your ear to notice anything of what was said. Still you take your cup and clink it with everyone.

"To Shannon, Lori and Lauren!" Abby shouts.

"To Shannon, Lori and Lauren!" Everyone shouts back and you drown your champagne.

* * *

Time flies and soon you are on your way to your first game against Brazil in Seattle. It's Boxxys last game and she's honorary captain. You don't get the start today, but you also didn't expect it. Kelley on the other hand gets the start and you are really excited for her, although she's a world champion and it's no wonder she gets the start.

"Good luck today, Kelley!" You tell her with a bright smile and offer your hand. Kelley looks at your hand and laughs.

"Oh come here, roomie!" She says and pulls you in for a hug. She's smaller than you and seams to fit perfectly into your arms. She smells like beach and peaches and wood and something else you can't describe. You inhale deeply as she buries her head in your neck.

"Next time you get the start." She whispers and you smile into her temple.

"I hope so." You whisper and pull back. You keep your hands clasped and look at each other.

"What do I get, if I score a goal?" She asks with a smirking grin.

"I don't think you're gonna score, Kelley." You tell her with a laugh, shaking your head.

She points her finger into your chest. "Someday I'm gonna score again. Just you wait." The grin on her face is getting bigger and small crinkles appear in the corners of her eyes. "Think of a way to reward me." And with a wink she turns around and heads onto the pitch.

You are left standing there stunned until Lindsey grabs your hand and pulls you towards the bench.

* * *

Kelley gets subbed out in the second half and plops down next to you with a loud sigh. You look at her and chuckle.

"Told you you wouldn't score today." You tell her with a smug grin.

"Oh, just you wait, roomie. There's a million goals I haven't scored!" She sings and you can't help but start to laugh.

You're sitting there on the bench of the national team with a Kelley O'Hara next to you, singing Hamilton to you.

Twenty minutes later the game ends with a tie. You don't know what happened the last twenty minutes on the field.

* * *

The next day you fly to Orlando where you're going to play your second game against Brazil, which will be Loris and Laurens last game.

On the plane you end up smashed between Kelley and Sam, who's starting to snore ten minutes after the plane took off. You groan and hide your face in your hands.

"What's up, roomie, don't like big ol' Sammy snorring around?" Kelley asks with a laugh.

"I haaate snorring", you whine. "It makes me nervous and I can't sleep or concentrate if someone does it."

"Then don't sleep." Kelley states and smiles at you.

"And what else am I supposed to do on a six hour flight across the country?" You ask, peaking at her through your fingers.

"Let's play a game." Kelley suggests.

"I don't know if I like playing games with you." You admit, raising an eyebrow.

She shakes her head at you. "Then let's talk about something everybody loves!"

"Why you wanna talk about Pizza?" You ask with a confused look.

"No, silly", she laughs, "I wanna talk about DISNEY!" She jumps up and down in her seat like a child and looks at you with puppy eyes.

"KELLEY!" You hear a scream from the row in front of you. "SIT DOWN!" Kelley sits down and stares at Alex in front of her, whose looking back furiously, suddenly at you.

"And you!", she tells you. "Get her under control!"

"Me?" You ask, pointing at yourself. "What do I have to do with that?"

"It's your own fault you got involved with KO, now make her sit still and be quiet." Alex says, pointing her fingers from her eyes towards you and Kelley, mouthing "I see everything." before she turns back around.

Kelley next to you starts shaking, but before a loud can escape her mouth you punch her arm and look at her strictly.

"Ouch, what was that for?" She asks, rubbing her arm.

"Just..sit still, be quiet, and..tell me about Disney." You sigh and lean back, preparing for what's to come.

Kelley smiles at you, before she takes a deep breath and starts talking about much she loves Disney movies. You contribute some words now and then, but Kelley does the most of the talking. You have to admit, you don't want to interrupt her, she's just too endearing and adorable talking about who's the best character and what's the best song.

Suddenly she grabs your arm and stares at you. "Dude, you totally could be Tinker Bell!"

"Tinker Bell? Seriously, Kelley?" You ask her, arms crossed in front of you.

"Yeah, I mean..You're blonde. And thin. And cute. Just like Tinker Bell." She tells you, head tilted sideways.

You slightly blush and start to play with your hair. "Well I'm not really a big Tinker Bell fan. I mean, I love Peter Pan, but a fairy? No, I'm definitely no fairy."

"Then you're Alic- "

"No!" You interrupt her. "I'm definitely not Alice."

Kelley groans. "You're being picky. Then tell me who I would be."

"You? Let's see..I'd say Bambi. You're both spotted fawns." You tell her, pointing at her freckled face and laughing out loud. Kelley stares at you, wide eyed, before she joins into your laughter.

"SONNETT!" You hear someone scream. You look up to see Alex turned around again, glaring at you. "What did I tell you?! And you?!" She looks at Kelley. "What did you do to her? She seemed so nice and innocent and now, after two weeks with you, she's totally corrupted by your immature behaviour. Be quiet, both of you."

"Sorry we interrupted your beauty sleep." You apologize, holding back a laugh. "We know how badly you need it." Kelley and you fist bump before you crack up laughing. Alex groans and hits you on the head with a rolled up paper.

"You're morons." She glares at you. "Both of you." With that she turns around and you and Kelley try to compose yourself again.

"So...no. I'm no Bambi." She tells you, picking up where you left.

"Then what about..Tramp?" You ask with a laugh.

"Only if you are my Lady." She smirks at you.

"In your dreams, O'Hara." You smirk back.

"Then be the Nala to my Simba!" She offers and you laugh at her.

"No."

"The Yasmin to my Aladdin?"

"No."

"The Beast to my Beauty?" She grins.

You glare at her. "If anything you're the Beast."

"So you'll be my Beauty?"

"No."

"Oh come on!" She whines.

"No."

"Wait, didn't Disney like, buy Star Wars?" She asks.

"Ahm, yes, I think so, why?" You reply.

"Then be the Luke to my Leia! Or the Leia to my Luke, I let you even choose!"

You start to laugh. "Kelley, have you even seen Star Wars before?"

"No." She admits.

"I see, then..for now I'll be the Chewie to your Han."

"What does that mean?" She asks.

"It's a compliment." You tell her.

"Okay. Good. I trust you." She says, leaning back into her seat. "Then I'm your Han. But why can't you be my Luke or my Leia?"

You smile at her, shaking your head. "Being the Chewie to your Han is way better than being the Luke to your Han."

"What about the Leia to my Han?" She asks curiously.

You look at her, with her bright smile and her freckled face, hair falling out of her messy bun.

"I don't think we have reached that level yet." You tell her with an honest wink. "And now stop talking or Alex is going to rip off your head. Or mine. Or both. And I don't think Sammy would be thrilled to wake up to two headless teammates next to her."

You lean back and close your eyes, feeling Kelley's arm brush yours on the arm-rest between you. Suddenly Sams snoring became calming and comforting and before you know it you're asleep.

* * *

When you arrive in Orlando you groan. You don't like the hot weather, especially not at the end of october. You spend the next three days recovering (at least the ones who played in Seattle) and training and in the morning of game day you feel more than ready and fit. Still you don't think that you'll get to see more than a few minutes, if anything.

So you are more than surprised when Jill tells you that you're gonna start as centerback between Becky and Ali.

Today's the last game for Lori and Lauren so all the focus is on them before the game. Still Kelley comes up to you and pulls you into a tight embrace.

"Told you you'd play." She says with a grin.

You smile back at her and shrug your shoulders. "It'd be better if we'd get to play together. But now you can think about what I get when I score a goal." You wink at her.

"You're not going to score, roomie." She chuckles.

"Neither are you anytime soon." You tell her. "Still, think about my reward for when I score my first goal. 'Cause trust me, I will score a goal. Just you wait."

You smile at each other, but Lauren interrupts you, wearing the captains band.

"Come on, Em. Don't want to be late for my last game."

Kelley pushes you towards the field.

"Go get 'em, Chewie."


	6. Coming Home

_Marietta, Georgia, November 2015_

Two weeks after your first game with the national team you are back home in Georgia to spend some time with your family. Being with the national team and getting to play your first game, even playing 90 minutes has been amazing. You left your teammates two weeks ago but you already start to miss them. You miss goofy Pinoe, lanky Tobin, big Sam, serious Carli, hoarse Alex, but most of all you miss your cocky roommate. You miss her freckled face, waking up to her jumping onto your bed, bringing you coffee. You miss the big smile she always gives you, miss the distinctive sound of her voice with its light occasional crack. You miss her inappropriate comments and the way she made you feel, welcome and at ease.

"What's up with the silly grin?"

You feel a pillow flying against your head and look up to be met with your sister's questioning look. 

"Huh?" You ask, having no idea what she just said. 

"I asked why you are grinning like a fool. Are you even listening to anything I say?" She stands in front of you, hands on her hips.

"Sorry." You tell her. "I'm just thinking. 'Bout the game, you know. I still can't believe it sometimes."

"Oh come on, Emily. It's been two weeks. I know, national team is amazing and all, but seriously, how do you plan on being a part of this team if you always are so confused after each game, not being able to focus." She sits down next to you on your parents couch and stares at you. "Come on, sis, the game can't be everything you're thinking about. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

You sigh. You can't keep anything from your sister, even after almost 22 years together.

"I just miss the girls, you know, Emma. They are all so kind and funny and amazing and awesome and talented and I don't know, I just kind of can't wait to see them again." You tell her with a smile, hoping she doesn't ask further questions.

Emma bumps your shoulders. "Did my little sister actually make some friends?"

You laugh at her. "I'm not your little sister, we are twins."

"Still, I'm glad you made some friends and had a good time." She tells you with a sincere smile.

You just shrug your shoulders, thanking her silently before your mind starts wandering back to one freckled face. 

* * *

A week later you get the call from Jill that you made the roster for the games against China and Trinidad & Tobago in December. You have to be at camp on your birthday, which doesn't bother you too much. That way Emma can have the cake all to herself.

As soon as you find out you tell your parents and your sister, who are sad that you have to leave on your birthday but also happy for you that you got another call-up. The closer your day of depature comes the hyper you get.

The day before you have to leave you lay on the couch with your family.

"Fiiinally you're leaving again." Emma sighs and laughs at you.

"Hey! Not nice! You're my sister, you're supposed to miss me." You throw your pillow at her.

"Oh I'm sure gonna miss you. But your constant smiling and checking out of conversations and daydreaming is getting enough. Time for you to get back to your friends so you can get on their nerves instead of always mine." She throws the pillow back at you and before you know it you're in the middle of a pillow fight.

"Girls, stop it!" Your father tells you after you've hit over a lamp. You both look at him with a guilty grin. "We're gonna miss you, honey. But your mother and I are really proud of you happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad." You say and with that you get up to hug your parents.

* * *

Now you're sitting at the airport in Atlanta, waiting for check in. You had a piece of cake in the morning, singing happy birthday to your sister (who sang happy birthday to you) before your mom drove you to the airport. You have your phone between your fingers, scrolling through instagram and twitter. You don't care to put your phone away, it's ringing every few minutes anyway. So you sit there, switching between talking to older relatives on the phone, answering messages from your friends and cousins, checking on social media and playing candy crush. 

"Well if that's not my favourite roomie."

At the sound of that familiar voice you turn around with a grin. 

"Kelley." You smile at your freckled teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just talking to my favourite roommate, checking if she missed me the last month." She smirks.

You shake your head. "No, I mean, what are you doing here in Atlanta."

She crosses her arms. "I guess you forgot I'm a fellow Georgian peach?"

You stare at her. Shit, you think. You really forgot she's from Georgia.

Kelley laughs and sits down next to you. "So, how have you been? Spent some time with your family?"

"Exactly." You tell her, ignoring the buzzing phone on your lap. "Just hang out in Marietta, spent time with some old friends, my sister, my family. It was great." You look at her. "What about you?"

She smiles at you. "The same as you. Spent time with my brother and sister and my whole family, having fun together." Her eyes land on your buzzing lap. "Someone seems to be pretty popular, ha?"

You laugh nervously. "Yeah, don't know what's going on with that stupid phone."

"You know, you could just pick up." Kelley suggests.

"Don't wanna be rude."

"Moe's gonna be here anytime soon, so just pick up, I'm not gonna die from boredom." She says with a grin. 

Your eyes widen. "Moe's coming here?" You knew Moe's from Georgia, but didn't even consider that she'd be on the same flight. 

Before Kelley gets to answer you hear someone screaming your name. 

"EMILY!" You get up just in time to catch Moe who's jumping into your arms. "Birthday girl, so good to see you on that special day of yours!"

You groan, catching Kelleys smirking look, eyebrows lightly raised, mouthing "birthday girl?" before you close your eyes and hug Moe back.

* * *

"I didn't know it was your birthday today." Kelley tells you as your plane is in the air and Moe is fast asleep, saliva dripping from the corner of her open mouth.

"You didn't ask."

"Well, happy birthday, roomie. If you'd told me I'd have gotten you a present." She smirks at you.

"And what kind of present would that have been?" You wonder with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd like to know that, don't you, hu?" Kelley says. "But you're gonna have to wait until your next birthday to find out."

You pout. "Oh come on. Tell me!"

"Nnno." She says. "Now tell me hoe happy and honored you are to spend your birthday with me!"

You groan and put your hands in front of your face. What have I done to deserve this, you wonder. It's going to be a long flight.

* * *

_USWNT Camp, November/December 2015_

When you finally arrive at the hotel it's lunch time and you want nothing more than something eatable to still your hunger. You groan as you wait for your room assignments.

"What's got you so grumpy?" Moe asks.

You glare at her. "I'm hungry. I need something to eat, but there's nothing within reach.

Kelley chuckles. "Before you starve to death in the lobby I'll selflessly offer to be eaten by you. I'm sure I taste delicious." She wiggles her eyebrows and once again you are speechless by her blatant ambiguous comment.

"Well I'm sure you taste great, Kel, but I don't think Jill would be pleased with a defenfer missing arms or legs because they've been eaten." Moe says and Kelley and you just look at her, surprised by her being so oblivious.

Finally you get your room keys and head towards the elevators to get to your room before you'll grab some lunch.

"It's a pity we're no roommates this time." Kelley tells you with a sad look as you get to yours and Moes room. Moe is already inside as you stay outside with Kelley. 

"Me too. Who's gonna bring me coffee now every morning?" You ask her with a playfully shocked look.

"I'm sure Moe could be persuaded to take over my coffee duties." Kelley starts as she begins to walk towards her and Alex' room.

"I'm not sure I'd want to get coffee from Moe." You tell her with a smirk, leaning against the door.

"And why's that?" Kelley asks with a questioning look.

You take a step towards her unitl she's pushed against the wall behind her. You put your arm next to her head and lean into her ear, slightly brushing it with your lips.

"I'm not sure if Moe's able to meet my needs." You whisper. You feel her take a deep breath and you smile against her neck. "And I know that she won't be able to satisfy my hunger."

With that you pull back, brushing her shoulder with your fingers before you get into your room, leaving behind a shocked Kelley O'Hara, leaning against the wall and staring at your door.


	7. Back again

"What's with the grin?" Moe asks as you get back into the room, plopping down onto the empty bed. It's the one next to the window, the better one, as Kelley would say it.

"Huh?" You ask, looking up into your roommates eyes.

Moe laughs. "Why are you grinning like that? Did Kelley tell you a good joke?"

You cough and try to straighten your smile. "Yeah, sure, Kelley is a big jokester and you know, just wondering how she knows all these jokes." You tell her, not wanting to talk about your interactions with Kelley at all.

"You wanna let me in on one of the jokes?" Moe asks. 

You hesitate. "Some other time maybe." You tell her as you stand up. "Now come on let's grab some lunch, I'm getting hangry."

* * *

When you get down to the dining room most of your teammates have already arrived there. You and Moe grab something to eat before you take a seat at a table with Kling, Lindsey, Sam, Ash, Ali and Christen. Everyone's starting to talk and catch up but you zone out of the conversation pretty fast. You let your eyes wander across the room, taking in your teammates. You're not looking for a specific one, you tell yourself, just checking who you're here with. But then your eyes land on a freckled face at the table behind you and you can't help but smile. You look at her, wondering, what's going on with you. She's sitting between Alex and Tobin and the three of them seem to have plenty of fun in annoying Hope and Carli, who are just sitting at the table, shaking their heads. 

Suddenly Kelley looks up, still slightly shaking with laughter, as she catches your eyes. When your eyes meet she immediately sits still, just smiling at you. You feel your body strangely relaxing under her look and you smile back at her. It seems to be minutes, hours in which you stare at each other, not noticing any of your teammates around.

All of a sudden you feel someone pushing you and you shake your head, looking away from Kelley at Ash, whose sitting next to you. You look at her with a questioning look, not knowing why she would push you.

"Are you listening, Sonnett?" Ash asks. "Why didn't you tell us it's your birthday today?"

You blush and groan and shake your head again. "You didn't ask. Do you go around telling everyone it's your birthday?"

"No." She replys. "But I have Alex here who reminds everyone of my birthday so that noone forgets." She points at Ali across from her and grab her hand, smiling at her, before she looks at you again. "Still you could have told us. Or maybe you should find someone like Alex to remind everyone." She says with a wink.

You blush and before you can answer Moe speaks up. "Oh I can go around telling people. I'd love to be your Alex!"

Ash starts laughing and coughing and you have to knock on her back so that she doesn't suffocate on her water.

"Thanks, Moe." You tell her with a kind smile. "I think I'm good, you don't have to be my Alex."

"Yeah, well, okay. Just offering." She says with a shrug. "Now come on, let's eat up, we have a team meeting in fivteen minutes."

You all become quiet and dig into your food again, but you can't help but look up once more and search for that freckled face. Kelley is still sitting there, arms crossed, big smirk on her face. She raises her eyebrows as she catches your eyes, apparently not realising Tobin and Alex gesticulating wildly next to her. The corners of your mouth go up and you smirk back at her before you finish your now almost cold meal.

* * *

If you thought you could make the day without telling anyone it's your birthday you were wrong. When you arrive at team meeting everyone's already there and as you get in they all start to sing happy birthday to you. You groan and blush as you are being pulled in tight hugs from your teammates. You thank them quietly before you sit down so Jill can get started. She thanks everyone for being her, goes through your training plans and your plans for december before she announces that Abby has something to tell you. You all look up at her with sad smiles. You know what's coming. She's retiring. And that's exactly what she tells you, she's had a great career but now she knows it's time to let others do the job and move on. After she's finished you all get up to hug her and tell her you're gonna miss her before your first training session starts.

* * *

Your first training session was as amazing as you remembered training with the national team from last camp. You're exhausted and tired but you feel great. You head towards the icebath and jump into one with Sam and Lindsey.

"An icebath a day keeps Dawn away." Sam sings and you start to laugh. You really missed them. All of them. But Sam and Lindsey are your age and even though you think everyone's the same great you kind of hit it off with a few more than with others. You spent most of your time last camp with Moe, Sam, Lindsey and a few others, while hanging with Kelley in your room. You wonder when you're going to find time to spend with Kelley, after she's not your roommate and usually hanging with Tobin and Alex and Ash and Ali. After all you didn't really spend time with each other outside of your room the last time.

You feel cold water splasing onto your face and look around to find Sam and Lindsey staring at you. 

"Don't zone out of every conversation, Em." Lindsey tells you.

You look down, you didn't realise you did it again. "Sorry guys, what are we talking about?"

"'Bout how sexy David Beckham is." Lindsey grins.

You groan. "Seriously? He could be your dad."

"A pretty sexy dad." She smirks.

You shake your head.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't like older guys." Sam says and splashes you with cold water.

You glare at her, splashing back. "Not everyone has daddy issues."

"I don't!" Sam shouts. "But I still can find guys a few years older than me sexy."

"Sure you can." You tell her and lean back. "Doesn't mean I have to."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'd like some older guys." Lindsey says, wiggling her brows.

"Yeah, maybe." You say. "Maybe I'd like some older guy." You emphasise the word 'guy', not really knowing why. The three of you go on talking about Beckham and Figo (Sams secret crush, which is kind of weird, you think, for someome who claims not to have daddy issues) until finally the alarm goes off and you head back to get some dinner.

* * *

You head back to your room before Moe get's so you can spend some time alone. When you round the corner on your floor you find Kelley standing in front of your room, about to knock on the door.

"There's no one in there to answer the door." You tell her as you approach.

She whips her head around and smiles at you. "Hey, birthday girl." She says with a soft voice.

"Hey Kelley."

You smile at each other for a few moments, before you speak again.

"What's up?"

"Oh, I just figured, since it's your birthday maybe you'd like to..to take a walk with me." She says with a genuine smile.

You laugh. "Well, actually I wanted to stay in and just lay in my bed." Kelley looks at you like a kicked puppy. "But you could join me! I mean, if you don't have to be anywhere else." You tell her with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to!" She tells you and you enter the room.

"I see you got the better bed this time." Kelley smirks and jumps onto your bed.

You shake your head. "Now that you're sitting on it it sure is the best bed ever."

"Feisty as ever." Kelley winks at you and you just shrug, laying down next to her.

You stare at the ceiling, feeling Kelleys warm body next to you. You prop yourself up on your side one elbow and look at her.

"Tell me something about yourself, Kelley." You ask her.

Kelley props herself up the same way as you and stares back at you.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Don't know. Anything you'd like to tell me." You smile and Kelley leans back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling.

After a few moments she tilts her head towards you, meeting your eyes.

"Sometimes I'd really like to have a soundtrack to my life." She tells you quietly with a shy smile.

You grin at her, thinking about how cute she is, looking at you that way.

"Like, when I'm on the field or training or with my friends or meeting someone. I always have some song going on in my head and sometimes it'd be nice to have others hear them as well." She continues.

"What songs do you have in your head when you're training or on the field?" You ask her with genuine interest.

She smiles at you. "Depends. On the field it's mostly something like 'don't stop believing' or 'fight song' or 'nothing's gonna stop us now'. I know, cheesy." She laughs. 

"And what's your icebath song when you cuss Dawn again?" You ask her, laughing out loud.

Kelley grins. "I haven't found the right song yet that really describes my hate for her in that situation the best."

You smile and turn onto your stomach, looking at her. "Do I have a song?" You ask her with a smirk.

She turns her head and meets your eyes. "You sure do." She tells you with a smug wink.

"And what song exactly would that be?" You ask her, moving closer. Your faces are only inches apart.

Kelley starts humming a song, fliping the beat with her fingers. You prop your head up on your elbows and stare down at her, as she quietly starts moving her lips, hardly hearable words leaving her lips as a hushed whisper.

"I can't hold much longer, it's getting stronger and stronger." Her gaze drops to your lips and you swallow.

"And when I get that feeling.." You lean closer, smirking and finish with her.

"I want sexual healing." You both whisper, staring into each others eyes. Kelley raises one eyebrow and bites her lip. You sigh and shake your head, leaning in closer. You're only inches apart when you hear the door to your room open. You drop your head down onto Kelley's neck, both of you chuckling and shaking your heads. Kelley strokes your hair and you smile. You pull back and lay down next to her as Moe comes around the corner.

"You're cuddling without me?" She asks with a playful tone, as she walks over and jumps into the small space between Kelley and you. She takes both of your hands into hers and first looks at Kelley, than you.

"My two favorite Georgia peaches." She says and grabs the remote. "Let's watch a movie!" With that she turns on the TV, flipping through the program til settling on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. You turn your head to look at Kelley, but she just shakes her head, smirking, before gazing back to the tv. On the inside you cuss Morgan for having the worst timing ever, but also not wanting to think about what would have happened if she didn't come in.


	8. Playing games

The next morning you wake up, hoping to be met with a freckled smile and the smell of coffee. Instead you wake up to Moe walking around your room like a zombie, knocking over everything on her way to the bathroom. You put a pillow over your head and groan. You love Moe, you really do, but you have to admit that you would love to have Kelley as your roommate again. For several reasons.

Wanting to have coffee anyways you decide to let Moe zombie around your room and get dressed to head down for breakfast. When you open the door you are met with a bright freckled smile and the distinctive smell of coffee.

"Coffee for my favorite roomie!" Kelley tells you as she pushes the cup into your hands.

You smile at her, speechless, as you close the door behind you. "Kelley..thank you, but why did you bring me coffee? You're not even my roommate."

She chuckles. "Well, my own roommate sucks. Alex is constantly talking to Servando on the phone. And if not she's talking about him which is even worse. So I figured, why break with new traditions? No, I'm gonna get coffee and surprise my favorite Georgia peach." She leans closer and whispers into your ear. "But don't tell Moe I said that!"

You shake your head and together you start walking towards the elevator. When you get in you lean against the back and smile at each other. Just as the doors are closing, a hand gets pushed between and Crystal and Julie come in. You hear Kelley sigh next to you as you roll your eyes.

"Hey guys!" Julie greets with an excited voice. "Are you two roommates again?"

You both shake your heads.

"Oh, I figured, with the coffee I mean." She explains.

"Nah, our own roommates suck, so we didn't wanna wait for them to get ready and decided to head down without them." You tell her with a smile.

"What are your roommates doing?" Crystal asks.

"Moe's zombieing around." The four of you chuckle.

"Alex is talking to Servando." You see Kelley roll her eyes.

"I can imagine she misses him a lot, always being on the road, now with the victory tour." Crystal says and you all nod.

"I miss Zach too." Julie admits quietly.

"Oh not you too." Kelley groans.

Julie looks down at Kelley, folding her arms. "Just because you don't have anyone to miss and who misses you, Kelley, doesn't mean you need to make fun of us who are happy in love, missing their partners."

Kelleys eyes widen and you start to laugh, which makes Kelley punch your shoulder.

She quickly regains her composure and smirks at Julie. "Maybe I do have someone like that."

You raise your eyebrows and look at her, Crystal and Julie doing the same.

"Do you?" Crystal asks.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows." Kelley says with a smug look as the elevator comes to a halt and she heads out, leaving the three of you behind. You think you saw her glancing at you while talking, but you're not sure.

* * *

The next few days are all pretty much the same. You get up, Kelley awaits you with a smile and coffee in front of your room, you eat breakfast together, you train hard, you recover, train some more. Before you can say knife the first week of training is over and you have the next day off. You didn't have too much time to think about anything the last couple of days, but you find yourself not wanting to think about it anyway. You'd rather go on training than have too much free time so it'd be unavoidable to think about it. You head up to your room after dinner to finally start reading the book you got a few weeks ago. You're at page 21 when Moe comes running through the door.

"Come on, Em, grab your pillow and your blanket, we're gonna have a sleepover in Lindsey and Pinoes room!" She shouts, grabbing her pillow and blanket.

"I don't want to." You tell her and groan.

"I won't take no for an answer, nor will the others. Now come on, let's get there before the best spots are taken!"

Begrudgingly you get up and grab your stuff, following Moe, dragging your blanket behind you.

When you reach said room you're met with laughter and screaming and way too many girls in a way to small space. You sigh and sit down between the window and Lindseys room, taking in everything. You notice that not everyone's here. There are Lindsey, Rose, Sam, Steph and Moe sitting on Lindseys bed, Pinoe, JJ, Kling, HAO and Abby on Pinoes bed. Ash, Ali, Alex, Tobin and Christen are spread in the space between the beds. Hope, Carli, Crystal, Whitney, Becky and Syd are sitting on the floor around the beds. Christie, ARod, Jaelene and Danielle decided to stay in their rooms to spend some time with their kids or just sleeping, you're being told by Lindsey. You look again and notice that one is missing.

"Where's Kelley?" You ask into the room. Before you get an answer the door opens and Kelley comes in, two bags in her hands.

"KO's in da house, what's up?!" She shouts, closing the door and emptying the bags onto the two beds. It's beer and wine. Lots of it.

"Where did you get that, Kel?" Ash asks, grabbing a beer.

"I don't kiss and tell." Kelley says with a smirk.

"I hope you didn't kiss anybody just to get some alcohol." Alex laughs, grabbing a bottle of wine for her, Ali and Christen.

Kelley just shrugs and looks for an empty space. When she realizes that there's nowhere for her to sit she moves towards you, plopping down onto your lap, wrapping her arms around your neck. The others all grab something to drink, as Kelley leans closer, whispering into your ear.

"Told you I'd find a way to sit in your lap." You feel her smirk as her breath tickles your skin.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Pinoe shouts, standing on her bed. "As self-declared person in charge of team building we're gonna play a game!" Everybody groans. "Come on, everybody grab a bottle. Let's get the party started!" Pinoe cheers and takes a gulp.

Begrudgingly everyone takes something to drink before sitting down.

Kelley grabs two beers for herself and you before sitting down again in your lap.

"You're comfortable." She tells you with a grin. You smile against her back, grabbing your beer tighter.

"Let's play never have I ever. Tobin, you start!" Pinoe shouts.

"Me?! Why me?" Tobin asks.

"Because you are so funny, now start." Pinoe tells her. 

"Arrgh, alright." Tobin starts. "Never have I ever..gone surfing." She takes a sip, as well as a few others, including Kelley.

"You're boring, Tobes." Christen tells her.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." She continues, taking a sip while winking at Tobin, who drinks herself. Pinoe, Kling, Abby, Ash and Ali drink as well, which doesn't surprise anyone. But you can't help but wonder whom Carli and Hope kissed, if they kissed each other. You don't want to know. What excites you the most and somehow makes you nervous is that Kelley drinks too. Fortunately no one seemed to notice you drank too. At least you think so until Kelley turns around and smirks at you.

"Didn't know you had it in you." She whispers with a smug look.

"Still waters run deep." You tell her, raising your left eyebrow.

 "Never have I ever had a threesome." Ash states and takes a sip, wiggling her brows at Ali, who drinks herself, as well as Carli, Hope, Kling and Pinoe.

"Not deep enough, it seems." Kelley whispers close to your ear, sending chills down your spine.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Hope says and drinks with Lindsey, Pinoe, Sam, Steph, Syd and Crystal.

You go on, playing the game, learning a lot about your teammates, not all things you wanted to know. Kelley stays in your lap, leaning against your chest. After the third beer you find yourself placing your hands on her hips, slightly caressing them with your fingertips. You both gave up drinking as an answer to the game a long time ago. Eventually you wrap your legs around Kelley, as she takes your hand, playing with your fingers. You hide your smile in Kelleys neck, squeezing her hip.

It's getting late and after a while everyone starts to lay down on their blankets and pillows. Ali and Ash and Tobin and Christen are cuddled up in between the beds with Alex between. The girls on the beds are all spooning each other in order to have enough space for five people. The girls on the floor are sprawled around, Hope has her head in Carlis lap, who's leaning against the wall, pillow in her neck, mouth slightly open and eyes closed. Her hand is laying next to Hopes face who has their fingers tangled. You try to get Kelley, who already fell asleep, off of you, but she won't move.

"Come on, Kelley." You tell her in a quiet voice. "Lay down, let's go sleep."

"I'm asleep." She mumbles back, not opening her eyes, but crawling downwards, faceing your stomach. You can't help but smile an stroke her beautiful brown hair. You're really not in a comfortable position, but you don't want to wake her, so you just stay there, with Kelleys head in your lap, her arms around your thigh, her face against your stomach. You play with her hair, smiling down at her before you pull your blankets around her, making sure nothing pokes out. When you look up you are met with Pinoes eyes, who got up in order to turn off the lights. She shows you a questioning look, tilting her head towards Kelley. You smile down at her before you look back at Pinoe, shrugging your shoulders. Shortly after it's dark in the room and you don't even realize the light snorring coming from various teammates before you're asleep as well.

* * *

 On your day off you wake up to a room full of girls and Kelley sleeping with her head on her lap, cuddled into you. You smile and try to stretch best as you can. After a while everyone starts so stir and wakes up.

"Thanks for being my pillow." Kelley says against your stomach.

"My pleasure." You tell her, stroking her hair.

You smile at each other until you are startled by a loud thunder. It's raining and storming and you're really thankful for being indoors.

"Well, looks like we're gonna stay here." Lindsey says and everyone agrees.

You decide on making today a movie day, binge watching The Hunger Games and ordering room service.

After you all ate something you settle back in your seats from last night, only this time Kelley suggests that she'd be your seat. You smile at her and settle in her lap, immediately feeling at ease.

You spend the whole day in Pinoes and Lindseys room, watching movies, eating and doing nothing but to chill and relax.

When the final movie ends you all get up and make your ways towards your rooms. You have to admit, you really don't want to leave Kelley to go back to your room with Moe.

"I hope you have a good night." Kelley tells you when you reach your room door.

"As good as it can be without you using me as a pillow." You tell her with a grin.

"In that case it's going to be awful." Kelley laughs and you push her slightly, mumbling "Moron" while shaking your head at her.

"I know you loved havig me so close to you." She whispers with a wink.

You shake your head. "Alex is waiting for you. Go to bed, Kelley." You laugh.

Kelley moves backwards, not breaking eyecontact. "Sweet dreams." She whispers and turns around, jumping towards her room. You look after her and wonder how that big fool made her way into your heart that quickly.


	9. Holidays

The next morning starts as usual, with a Zombie Moe and Kelley smiling at you, bringing you coffee. Somehow you have the feeling that the universe is against you, because Kelley and you never get even one minute alone together. Alex decided to keep her call to Servando quick, so she comes down with you to get breakfast.  
At training you are paired up with Sydney, Kelley with Christen.  
At lunch you sit with the youngsters, Lindsey, Steph, Jaelene, Rose, Danielle, Sam and Moe. Kelley sits with Abby, ARod, Tobin, Alex, Ash, Ali and Christen.  
Training afterwards is the same, you are on opponent teams and because you both are defenders you hardly interact on the field.  
You hit the icebath with Becky and Carli, whereas Kelley stays behind to talk about something with Hope and Alyssa.  
At dinner you sit with the same people you sat with at lunch and suddenly you find yourself up in your room, watching a movie with Moe, wondering how the day went by without you even having the chance to spend some time with Kelley.  
On the other hand you tell yourself you don't want to spend to much time with her alone. You don't know what you are feeling and you sure as hell don't want to think about it. At least not now, you tell yourself. So you go to sleep, counting freckles instead of sheeps.

The next days are the same. Kelley brings you coffee before you head down to breakfast, you train, eat, train, recover, eat, always joined by unwanted teammates. Training is exhausting, so after dinner you don't really have the energy to stay up. You just go to sleep and dream of freckled smiles.

When Jill tells you that your first game against Trinidad & Tobago has been cancelled you all are glad to have some more time to relax. You fly to San Antonio early in order to prepare for your actually second, but now only game against Trinidad & Tobago.

It's finally game day when Kelley comes up to you before you head over to the stadium.

"Hey there, stranger." She tells you with a unsure smile.

"I'm no stranger, Kel." You reply.

"We didn't get to spend much time the last few days." She says with a pout.

"We've both been pretty busy." You tell her with an apologizing smile.

"I know. The next few days are going to be even harder." She says, squinching up her face.

You're playing three games in six days in three different cities, before finally heading home for Christmas and New Year's.

You remain silent, just looking at each other until she grabs your hand.

"Come on, let's sit together on the bus." She says, pulling you inside and onto Lindseys usual seat next to you.

You scrunch your face. "Won't Alex be mad with you if you're not sitting with her?"

"Nah, Lindsey can take my place for today. I'd rather sit with you." She smiles, not letting go of your hand.

The rest of the team gets onto the bus and everyone shoots you a confused look, noticing the changed seating arrangements.

Alex passes you and takes her seat in the back of the bus, not really noticing that Kelley isn't her sitting partner for today until you ask Lindsey to please take Kelleys seat and let her sit with you. Lindsey agrees and walks back, sitting next to Alex who looks up, meeting your eyes with a confused look. You just shrug and turn around again, looking at Kelley.

"So.." You start. "Why exactly did you want to sit with me?"

She looks down at your hands, playing with your fingers. "I don't know. I just wanted to be with you before the game." She looks up, smile on her face. "And I didn't feel like having to listen to Alex talking about Servando." She jokes and you shake your head. "But honestly, you put my mind at ease and I justed wanted to feel calm before the game starts."

You smile, not saying anything. Kelley lets her head fall onto your shoulder and you both close your eyes, still holding hands.

* * *

You win todays game with 6 goals and a clean sheet for Hope. Kelley got to play the first half, you got subbed in in the second half.

On the bus ride home Kelley sits with you again. You look at her with a confused smile, but she just shrugs, taking your hand, closing her eyes and putting her head on your shoulder, ignoring the looks she's getting from Alex and Lindsey.

You have a game in Arizona against China three days later, which you win 2:0. Kelley didn't play, but you got subbed in again in the second half.

Kelley sat with you on the plane and the bus, ignoring everyones looks she was getting.

Three days later you play your final game of the year and the final match of Abby, who announced her retirement a few weeks ago. If you thought the girls were sad to see Boxxy, Lauren and Lori leaving, they are now devasted that Abby is leaving. Alex is like a puppy, always hanging on Abby and everyone else seems to be drawn towards her too. You're sad yourself, because Abby is like a literal legend on this team, record player, record goal scorer, amazing teammate and friend. She gives one last speech in the locker room, telling you all to stay calm (though being the loudest herself) and just always continue to play your best game, before you head out onto the field.

You lose.

But no one really cares. It's all about Abby today and it doesn't matter if you win or lose, you're losing a teammate, a captain, a friend and even a win wouldn't make it any better. You would have lost anyway.

On the way back to the hotel everyone is quiet. You think that Kelley is asleep on your shoulder until she whispers in your ear.

"You know, I think Jill really has something against us." She tells you.

You look at her, confused.

"She never let's us play together." She explains. "I got to play the first half, you the second. I just once want to be out there with you. I want to walk out on the field with you, sing the national anthem with you. It would be nice, you know." She smiles at you sincerly and you can't help but smile back at her.

"One day we'll play together. I promise." You tell her with a sure grin.

* * *

The next morning you wake up and grab your stuff to head to the airport to get to Georgia for the holidays with your family. When you walk out of your door you find Kelley waiting for you, pushing a coffee into your hands. You silently get down go the lobby where you sit down, drinking your coffee and smiling at each other. Finally you decide to break the silence. 

"I have to go now, Kelley." You tell her with a sad look.

"I know." She gets up and extands her hand towards you. You grab it and let her pull you up. She pulls you into a tight embrace and you don't let go of each other for a few moments, before Kelley steps back, motioning for you to get going. You laugh, before you pull her in one last embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kelley." You whisper into her ear, smirking against her neck, before you press a kiss to her cheek, letting your lips linger a bit too long. You turn around and walk out with a grin, not noticing the way Kelley touches her cheek where your lips just met her skin and the way she slightly blushes, shaking her head a bit.

* * *

_Marietta, Georgia, Christmas 2015_

It doesn't take long before christmas has arrived and you're sitting in front of the tree, exchanging gifts with your family and eating way too much food. You sing christmas carols and watch christmas movies and laugh and talk the whole day. Before dinner you decide to head to your room to get some rest, when you notice that your phone is blinking with an unread message from an unknown number. You open it and when you realize who it's from a big smile spreads across your face.

> **Unknown number:** _I miss you, roomie._
> 
> _I'd say I miss you too, but I don't usually miss unknown roommates._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Oh just admit it._
> 
> _Never, O'Hara._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I know you miss me._
> 
> _In your dreams ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Anyway ;) how's Christmas up in Marietta?_
> 
> _Been good so far. Ate waaay too much. How about the O'Hara household?_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Same. Lots of food and way too many nosy relatives._
> 
> _Don't like your nosy relatives? ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I do, but they just won't stop asking about when I'm going to bring some guy home for Christmas :P_
> 
> _Well when are you going to bring some_ guy _home for Christmas? ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _You'd like to know that, don't you? ;)_
> 
> _I sure do ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _You'll be the first to find out when I'm going to bring home some_ guy _;)_
> 
> _Am I going to meet_ him? _;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _You sure will ;)_
> 
> _Looking forward to it ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Unfortunately I gotta go._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Nosy relatives calling._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Talk soon? :)_
> 
> _Talk soon :)_
> 
> _Have fun with your nosy relatives ;)_
> 
> _Bye, Kelley, merry Christmas  :)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I will :P_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Bye, Chewie, merry Christmas :)_

When you put your phone away before going down for dinner you can't help but smile, while thinking about how you can't wait for January camp in two weeks.

* * *

"Emily Sonnett, would you at least try to listen to what I'm trying to tell you?" Your sister glares at you. 

"Huh?" You ask, not having realised she was talking to you.

"You zoned out. Again. And you always have that stupid smile plastered on your face." She points out. "Why is that?"

You shrug. "Just happy."

"'bout the national team? Yeah, I don't buy that anymore, it's been two month since your first game. It must be something else." She looks at you with questioning eyes, one arm crossed, the other rubbing her nose.

Suddenly she snips. "You met someone!"

You feel yourself blushing. "I did not meet someone." You try to keep your voice neutral and monotone. 

"You're blushing!" Your sister screams and jumps up, grabbing your hands. "Tell me everything!" She asks. "Who is he? Do I know him? How did you meet him? Tell me all about that guy!"

You laugh, shaking your head. "I promise, Emma, I didn't meet any guy. If I did you'd be the first to know." You smile at her.

"Then why are you so giddy?" She asks, not really buying your answer.

"Can't I just be happy to be with my favourite twin sister?" You ask, throwing a pillow at her head.

"I'm your only twin sister, of course I'm your favorite, you moron." She says, throwing the pillow back at you, starting a pillow fight.

* * *

That night, before you go to bed, you grab your phone, sending one last text.

>   _I miss you too, Kelley._


	10. Happy new year

_Marietta, Georgia, New Year's Eve 2015_

At New Year's Eve your parents are throwing a big party, with all your friends and family coming to celebrate into 2016. You spend time with your relatives and catch up with your best friends from your childhood. You have fun and you laugh and somehow you enjoy way too many glasses of champagne. You're getting tipsy and find yourself staring at your phone every few minutes.  
  
"Whose text are you waiting for?" Your friend from highschool, Rachel, asks, pointing at the phone in your hand.  
  
You shake your head. "I'm not waiting for any texts."  
  
"You keep staring at your screen. And Emma told me you found some guy."  
  
You groan. Of course Emma would go around, telling your best friends from school about the 'guy' you met. "There _is_ no guy." You tell her. "Emma doesn't know what she's saying."  
  
"She seemed pretty sure about it." Rachel says with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, well, take it from me, there's _definitely_ no guy." You look around, searching for your sister. "Now please excuse me, I gotta kill my sister."  
  
You walk over to where you see Emma standing with some friends from school and slap her against the back of her head.  
  
"Ooww, what was that for?" She exclaims, rubbing her head.  
  
You glare at her. "Could you please stop telling everybody I met some guy?"  
  
"But I'm just happy for you! And your guy." She replys.  
  
"How often to I have to tell you, there _is_ no guy!" You're getting angry. "Why is it so hard to believe that I don't need any guy to be happy and all smiley?!" With that you turn around and walk out the back door, wandering around your garden before you sit down under the tree furthest away from the house.  
  
You start picking at the grass, legs pulled towards your chest, head leaning against your knees. You really don't get why everyone is so eager about you being with some guy. You don't _want_ any guy, you don't _need_ any guy. You're happy as it is, being alone, being able to be with whomever you want. Although you start to wonder when the last time was you were with somebody, anybody.  
"Way too long." You whisper to yourself.  
You realize, that somehow you don't want that at all. You don't want _anybody._ You start to think that maybe you know what you want, who you want, but you don't dare to admit even in your thoughts that is could possibly be true. It wouldn't be good you tell yourself.  
You're teammates.  
Maybe you'll get drafted in two weeks and who knows wherr to.  
You're teammates.  
Friends.  
Teammates.  
It wouldn't work. Couldn't work. Wouldn't be good. Not for you, not for the team.  
It can't happen.  
Even though you're so into the freckled face and the smile and the way her voice can get so deep and raspy and yet so high and feminine. How she's such a girl sometimes but on the other hand a snapback wearing flannel rocking surfer. How she lights up every day with coffee and a smile. Even though you don't care about the coffee anymore, you just want to see her smile first thing in the morning. And how she's on the field, so fierce and strong, playing with joy and courage, running up and down.  
When you feel your lips smiling against your knees you realize that, yes, you are in way too deep.  
Good job, Emily, you think to yourself, falling for a teammate.  
"Cheers to that." You whisper, clinking your glass of champagne with air before drowning it.  
  
You stay in your hidden space underneath the tree until you realize that it's half past eleven.  
  
You don't know what has gotten into you except way too much champagne when you grab your phone, sending a text.

> _I miss you._

You don't have to wait to long for an answer.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _I miss you too_.

You smile at the screen.

> _Can't you just come up here?_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I don't think I could make it in time._
> 
> _In time for what?_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _My new year's kiss, what else? ;)_
> 
> _Why do you think you'd get your new year's kiss here in Marietta? ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Don't know, but I'm sure somebody up there would be willing to give me a smooch._
> 
> _I'm sure my cousin Kevin would love to give you a smooch._
> 
> _He's fourteen._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han _:_** _I don't like 'em that young ;)_
> 
> _And how young do you like 'em? ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _You'd like to know that, huh? ;)_
> 
> _Sure, gotta see if I fit into the profile ;)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _22 year old, sassy, sarcastic, smoking hot, stunning, beautiful, talent7ed, amazing blonde? Nah, don't think you'd fit into the profile ;)_

Your eyes widen at the last text. Did she really just say that?

> **Prince Charming Han:** _You still there?_

Appearently you stared at the screen for too long.

> _Yeah, still there._

You hear people counting down on the other side of the garden.  
  
"Ten!"  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"Eight!"  
  
"Seven!"  
  
You grab your phone again, smiling.

> _You'd get your new year's kiss if you were here._

"Four!"  
  
"Three!"

> **Prince Charming Han** : _So would you._

"One!"  
  
"Zero!"  
  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
  
Everybody is screaming and you hugging and you hear glasses clinking, before you lean back, looking up into the sky, watching the hundreds of fireworks above you.  
  
"Happy new year, Kelley." You whisper, closing your eyes and smiling bright.


	11. In too deep

_USWNT camp, January 2016_

On January 5th you arrive in Carson, California, for the first camp of 2016. You're gonna train together till January 21st before you'll head down south to San Diego to face the Republic of Ireland before Olympic Qualifying begins in February.  
  
When your plane lands and you're heading towards the team van you aren't as nervous as you were the last two camps. You're starting to feel at home and your teammates are starting to feel like family. And now that you don't have a game every few days you'll be able to get to know each other eve better on and off the field.  
You are glad to be back, even though it's been only three weeks since you've seen them. But still you missed them.  
  
You feel someone squeezing your shoulder tightly and when you turn around you're met with Ashs bright smile.  
  
"Hey kid. Had a good time since we last saw each other?"  
  
You smile at her. "Yeah, but I'm definitely glad to be back."  
  
"Aaww, did you miss us?" Ali asks, coming around Ash and pulling you into a tight hug.  
  
You laugh. "Well I don't know about this one -" you point towards Ash. "- but I definitely missed you." You hug her back as Ash slightly punches your arm.  
  
"Stop hurting the children!" You hear Kling laughing, walking towards you with Alex, Tobin and Christen behind. They all pull you into hugs, telling you it's good to see you.  
You can't help but feel damn lucky to be with these women, to be part of their team.  
  
You start climbing into the van, you're in the back with Ash and Ali, Kling , Tobin and Christen are in the middle row and Alex sits front row.  
  
"Looks like you're gonna have to share your seat again, Sonny." Kling says with a smirk, tilting her heads towards an approaching figure. You look up to see Kelley running towards the van, fumbling her hands around, shouting for you to wait for her.  
  
"GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!!"  
  
"Front row, Kelley." Christen tells her with a chuckle as she tries to push past her to get into the back seat.  
  
"No chance she's gonna sit front." Alex laughs.  
  
"But there's no place in the back." Tobin says, scrunching her face.  
  
"Trust me, Tobes, Kel always finds some place to sit." Kling laughs, putting a hand on Tobins shoulder.  
  
Kelley crawls across the headrests, landing on Alis lap.  
  
"Hi, Kel." Ali smiles, hugging Kelley close. "Missed yoouu."  
  
Kelley shakes her head and struggles free. "Missed you too, Alibean, but unfortunately I missed my favorite seat even more."  
  
She crawls across Ashs lap, earning a smack on the butt before making herself comfortable in your lap.  
  
You sigh and everybody starts laughing, shaking their heads at Kelley before turning back to their own conversations.  
  
You pull your arms around Kelleys waist, holding her close.  
  
"You missed your favorite seat, huh?" You ask, big smirk on your face, against her neck.  
  
Kelley turns her face around, staring at you. She leans closer to your ear, her lips brushing the soft skin there, her breath tickling, as she quietly whispers.  
  
"You're my favorite seat."  
  
You feel her smirk and as she pulls back you notice her gaze lingering on your lips a bit too long.  
You hold her tight again, not letting go until you reach the hotel.  
  
You kind of hope you're rooming with Kelley again, but you don't know if that would be the best idea. Maybe it's Moe, you say to yourself. Although she's like a zombie in the morning you really love her and you are great friends. Hopefully it's not snorring Sam, you think, lightly panicking.  
  
"Here." You have a room card pushed into your hands. "Looks like we're roommates." You look up to see Ali smiling at you with her brightest smile. You're relieved. Ali doesn't seem like a big snorer, so you're hoping for the best.  
  
You grab your bags and together you head towards the elevators.  
  
"Could you ride my stuff up?" Ali asks.  
  
You look at her confused.  
  
"I don't really like elevators so I usually just take the stair, but I don't feel like dragging my bags with me." She shoots you an apologizing smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure." You say, grabbing all of your bags, pushing into the elevator.  
  
The door starts to close when you see a foot being pushed in to open it up again.

There's Kelley standing with way too many bags for one person, trying to get them into the elevator, having troubles and falling over the bags.  
  
"What are you doing there, Kelley?" You asks, shaking your head at her.  
  
"Tryin' to get-" She starts, throwing one bag in. "-all that stuff-" She throws another in. "-into the elevator."  
  
"Is that all yours?" You ask, concerned look on your face.  
  
"What?" She looks up. "No! That's Ashs stuff."  
  
"Is Ash afraid of elevators too?" You ask, not really believing in coincidences.  
  
Kelley chuckles. "No, but I think she didn't want Krieger to take the stairs all on her own. So here I am, trying to get her stuff to our room."  
  
"Our room?"  
  
"Yeah, Ash's my roommate. At least if I get our bags there without killing myself." She says, tripping again.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you, you'll help me." You smile at her, grabbing the last bags to finally get the elevator to close and head up.  
  
There are so many bags in the elevator that you are squished together in one corner, standing so close that you're sure Kelley can hear your heart beating faster.  
  
You don't say anything and finally the doors open. Together you crawl over the bags, pulling and pushing them out.  
  
"What's your room number?" Kelley asks.  
  
You look down on the card. "502."  
  
"503." Kelley smiles. "Looks like we're across from each other."  
  
"That way you won't have to get to far to bring me coffee in the morning." You tell her with a smirk, grabbing some of the bags, walking towards your rooms.  
  
"You think I'm gonna keep doing that?" Kelley asks with a grin, grabbing another bags.  
  
"I sure hope so."  
  
Together you take the bags to your rooms, before you decide to wait outside for Ali and Ash to see if they wanted to get lunch together.  
  
When the two of them come in sight they have big smiles on their faces and Alis hair seems kind of tousled.  
  
"Everything's inside, wanna get something to eat?" Kelley asks and they nod, walking back towards the stairs.  
  
Kelley follows behind. "Don't want you to get lost on your way down there." She smirks, laughing at Ali and Ash who don't seem ro be too pleased with stair company. You just decide to follow them, not really thinking about anything.

* * *

After lunch you have your first team meeting, where Jill tells you your schedule for the next weeks and hands you your training plans. Afterwards you have a light training session, in order to just get into playing again.  
You eat dinner with Moe, Sam and some others, one of them Mal, the newest and youngest member of the team, 17 years old and very talented. You feel good not being the new one anymore. Actually you still are new, but you don't feel that young and new anymore.  
  
After dinner you head up to your room, Ali coming shortly after. You both decide to take a shower and then watch a movie in silence, falling asleep half way through.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning you find Ash and Kelley standing beside your bed. You blink a few times, wondering why they are in your room.  
  
"Ali let us in." Ash answers your unspoken question, moving her attention towards Ali, who's getting ready in the bathroom.  
  
"Here's your coffee." Kelley tells you with a smile. "Now get up and get dressed, I'm hungry."  
  
You get up and realize, that Ash and Ali are both in the bathroom. You smirk to yourself, as you strip down to your underwear in front of Kelley, walking across the room to get some clothes. You feel her looking after your every move and when you turn around, just pulling up your trousers, you see her staring at your abs.  
  
"What're you looking at, O'Hara?" You ask with a smirk, walking towards her, top in your hands.  
  
Kelley blushes. "N-N-Nothing." She shakes her head, looking you into the eyes.  
  
"Suuure." You say, pulling on your top, as Ali and Ash come through the bathroom door.  
  
"Why are you so red, Kelley? Are you sick?" Ali asks with concerned voice.  
  
Ash chuckles. "Nah, I think she just saw Sonnetts abs."

You look at her, eyebrows raised and Kelley just blushes more. Ash just shrugs. "Come on, guys, we're gonna be late for breakfast."

* * *

Training that day is exhausting, as well as the next days. You get up every morning, Ash and Kelley bring you and Ali coffee, you get down to breakfast, train, eat lunch and dinner with Moe and Sam and the other "youngsters", recover and finally go back to sleep. You don't have much time to think about anything else and to be honest, you don't want to. You don't want to think about your freckled teammate with that beautiful smile who appears in your dreams every night. Even though you find yourself flirting and making cocky comments you somehow don't want to explore your feelings at all. She flirts back, winks at you while talking, makes you blush, but even though you sometimes think that maybe there's a possibility that she feels the same, you don't dare talk to her or even make a move. You know that spending time with her doesn't help. You should say no to coffee in the morning and walking together to training and back, but you are happy to spend time with her. Even though you have to fight yourself sometimes and keep the looks and comments to yourself you just enjoy being her friend, getting to know her, having her in her life. You know that you should do something about your 'crush' or whatever this is. But you can't. And you don't want to. You like her way too much to spend any less time with her and you want to cherish the moments you have while being together in camp, after all you don't get to see her outside. You know that what your doing can't be healthy and that it could be dangerous. But you're somehow satisfied with how it is. Being her friend, enjoying her company, having fun.  
But as you've told yourself so often over the last couple of weeks, you don't want to think about it, not today.  
  
So when you lay there in your bed on your afternoon off after lunch before you have a whole day (the day before the NWSL college draft) you find yourself not thinking about your freckled teammate or what this means. You just close your eyes and the pictures come instantly floating in. Kelley on your lap, Kelley in your arms, Kelley bringing you coffee, Kelley smiling at you, Kelley blushing because of something you said, Kelley entwining your fingers, Kelley laughing out loud at someones jokes, Kelley making fun of Sam for being twice her size (not really, but anyway), Kelley jumping up and down, being so motivated, Kelley running after the ball, Kelley sweating, Kelley wiping her face with her jersey, Kelley exposing her abs, Kelley making you weak in the knees, Kelley letting the butterflies in your stomach loose, Kelley capturing every thought of your mind, every beat of your heart.  
  
You realize, once again, that you are in way too deep and you have no idea, how on earth you fell so fast and so hard for Kelley O'Hara. 


	12. Going Out

>   **Lindsey** : _Wanna go out tonight? Tomorrow's off, we could use a break._

When you get the text from Lindsey you don't have to think twice and you immediately respond.

>   _A little party never killed nobody, right?_
> 
> **Lindsey** : _That's my Sonny! Be ready in an hour?_

You throw your phone onto your bed and walk towards your closet to decide what to wear. You finally want to be out of your training clothes and in something more fancy.

>   _Where are we going?_

You realize you should be dressed appropriate to wherever you're going and not be under or overdressed.

>   **Lindsey** : _Just hit some club or bar near the hotel? Something chill to have fun and dance. Sounds good?_
> 
> _Sounds perfect. Be down in 50 minutes!_

You smile and grab one of your favorite dresses. It's dark blue, light night sky, with broad straps and lace across the light main dress, the whole dress ending a few inches above your knees. You lay it onto the bed and head into the bathroom to put on some makeup.

You really need to get out, get your mind off the thing, the _person_ you're definitely _not_ thinking about. You shake your head. "Keep it together, Sonnett." You tell yourself, applying some dark eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. Not too much, just a bit, but enough to look sexy, even though you don't know why you go for the sexy look.

"Hey, Emily."

You turn around, your hand with the mascara still in the air, finding Ali standing in the doorway.

"You going out?"

You smile at her. "Yeah, you wanna come?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

As you tell her the plan Ali steps next to you and starts putting on make-up herself. You emerge first from the bathroom and strip down your clothes until you're only in your panties. Your dress doesn't need a bra, you decide. You're just pulling the dress above your head, when Ali walks back into the room.

"Whoa, Sonnett." You find her smirking at you. "Looking good there."

You laugh, shimmying into the dress, while Ali puts on hers, black and tight with cutouts that make her tattoo on her ribs look pretty amazing. You find yourself intrigued by the patterns.

"Looking good yourself, Krieger." You return the compliment. And you really mean it, Ali is stunning, with her dark her and her brown eyes and her white teeth and her breathtakingly beautiful smile. You look at her, taking her in, beautiful and sexy as hell, but you can't help but keep missing something. Looking at her doesn't feel the same. It doesn't make you feel the same thing that looking at _her_ does. Doesn't make your stomach burn with desire and your mind spin. You shake your head, hoping to get the thoughts out of your mind. Ali just looks at you with her beautiful and genuine smile, before you both put on your high heels and purses and head down to the lobby.

* * *

When you arrive at the lobby part of the team, who decided to go out, is already there. Tobin, Alex and Christen are standing together, all dressed to kill, Tobin in black slacks and a black shirt, Alex in a small black dress with cut outs on the side and Christen in a cream dress with lace. You sigh slightly, again missing something while looking at them although they are gorgeous.

You look around the room to see who's there. There's Alyssa, Whitney, Becky and Kling with Ali, a little behind them you see JJ, Sydney and Crystal. Then there's Hope and Carli next to HAO, whose trying some weird dance moves, making the other two look slightly embarressed. Finally you see Moe, Lindsey, Rose, Sam and Steph and you decide to head over to them.

"Who are we missing?" You ask with an innocent smile. You know damn well who's missing. Still you ask.

"We're waiting for Kelley and Ash. They should be down soon." Moe tells you.

A loud whistle makes your head whip around and you forget how to breath at the sight in front of you. Ash and Kelley are walking out of the elevator, Ash in a black suit, black tie and black vest and Kelley in an emerald green strapless dress, ending just above her knees. Her hair is up in a messy bun and loose curls keep falling out and into her face. She looks stunning, you think. No, _they_ look stunning, you correct yourself, shaking your head. The group starts walking towards the exit but you keep standing there, eyes focused solely on _her._ She makes her way over to you and smirks at you.

"Close your mouth, Sonnett."

You blink at her. A few times.

"Did you just call me Sonnett?"

"It's your name, isn't it?" She laughs and you follow outside.

"Yes, but.. I just think it's the first time you called me by my name." You look at her stunned.

Kelley shrugs. "Well, I figured I couldn't keep calling you _roomie_. Considering we unfortunately haven't been roommates since October." She laughs. You shake your head. _Keeeep it together, Sonnett_ you tell yourself.

The walk towards the bar is stressful. Kelley's hand keeps brushing against yours and you find yourself drawn in by her warmth radiating body. You are more than glad when Lindsey grabs your hand to pull you towards the bar when you finally arrive at the club. It's pretty dark inside with colorful blinking lights, a nice dancefloor, good music and some quiet booths on the sides.

You see Kelley heading towards the dancefloor with a few of the girls, so you decide to take a seat on one of the bar stools and concentrate on your drink.

"Let's do shots!" Sam exclaims excitedly, hitting her fist onto the bar, ordering tequila. You're in a circle with Sam, Lindsey, Moe, Steph and Rose and Sam pushes two shots into each of your hands. Without even blinking you throw them both back your throat.

"Whoa, Em, way to go!" Lindsey laughs.

"Come on, let's go dancing!" Rose shouts, dragging Lindsey and Steph towards the dancefloor. Sam, Moe and yourself decide to stay behind and just watch. You see the three girls walking towards where Syd, Crystal, JJ, Alex, Christen, Ali, Ash, Tobin and Kelley are dancing and as soon as your eyes fall onto the emerald green dress you turn around.

"Time for another round of shots!" You exclaim, ordering 9 shots in total for you, Sam and Moe. They both raise an eyebrow, but drink up anyway, slightly coughing after the last one. You don't even blink.

"Man, I don't know how you can drink that stuff without any reaction." Moe says with a headshake towards you.

You just shrug, ordering a beer to have something to last a bit longer than shots, eyes focused onto the bar in front of you. You feel Moe and Sam moving to the music next to you.

"You know, you can go dance if you want to, I don't mind." You tell them with a smile.

"You sure?" Sam asks.

"Yep, go ahead, go dance!" You answer with a halfhearted smile. They walk away and you don't turn around, you just keep nipping at your beer, looking anyway but the dancefloor.

* * *

After a while you feel a body taking the seat next to you. You look up to see HAO smiling at you.

"Hey Em, you having fun?" She asks with a genuine smile.

"Absolutely!" You tell her.

"Doesn't really look that way." HAO says in a concerned voice. "Are you okay? Wanna go dance a bit?"

You smile at her. "Thanks, HAO, but I'm really fine, training's just been exhausting and I don't want to move my legs onto the dancefloor."

"Oookay, if you say so." Hao looks at you, then the dancefloor. "I'm gonna head over to the others, show them my awesome dance skills." You chuckle, remembering her dance moves she was showing to Carli and Hope earlier. "If you need something..just wink me over or shout or..just let me know."

"Thanks, HAO, have fun!" You tell her and with that she walks away.

You order another beer, feeling lightly buzzed. You take a sip, not noticing the guy who came up next to you.

"Hey."

You look around to find a guy, maybe in his mid-twenties, with blonde hair and a strange beard standing infront of you. He's wearing blue jeans and a white shirt with a black tie. _Ash is definitely looking better in her dress and tie_ you think to yourself.

"Hey." You smile at him politely.

"I noticed you here, sitting all alone." He says, stating the obvious.

You don't know what to say so you just shrug and take a sip of your beer.

"No beautiful lady should be alone." He continues,

"I'm not alone." You tell him.

He looks past you and smiles. "I don't see anyone."

"My friends are dancing."

"Your boyfriend too?"

You groan.

"I'm sure someone as beautiful as you has a boyfriend."

You groan again. "Nope, no boyfriend." You don't wanna lie.

"Oh, really?" He asks with a smirk, moving closer to you, his hips brushing your knees. "I should buy you a drink."

"No thanks, I have my beer." You tell him, pointing at the bottle next to you on the bar.

"How about tequila?"

"Had enough tequila for tonight, sorry."

"Oh come on, one drink." He moves closer, grabbing your hand, putting the other on your thigh. You smell the strong scent of alcohol in his breath. He's obviously pretty drunk.

You glare at him. "No."

"Come on, sweetie, let's get a drink and have some fun."

"I said no. And I'm having fun."

He laughs. "Doesn't seem like you're having fun."

"Maybe that's because of you standing way too close?!" You ask loudly, pushing him away from you.

He grabs both of your wrists now, pulling you from your stool and holding you close. You turn your head, not wanting to smell his breath. You slightly start to panic, but you know that your friends are here and someone would hopefully notice.

When you see four hands grabbing the guy you know that you were right.

"Having fun here?" Hope asks, looking between you and the guy.

The guy glares at her, trying to escape her grip. "We were, until you came around."

"Didn't really look that way." Carli tells him, tightening her grip.

"Oh, what do you know, you bitch." He scoffs, trying to move closer to you.

"Hey!" You shout into his face. "Don't you dare call her that!"

"Shut up, bitch!" He tells you, tumbling around.

"You okay, Emily?" You turn your head to see Becky with Whitney, Alyssa and Ash behind her. You relax.

"Yeah, I'm fine." You smile at her, glad to have your teammates with you.

"Beck, Whit, Lys, stay here with Emily." Ash says, walking towards the guy. "Carli, Hope and me are gonna take this piece of shit out of the club and take him where he belongs, show him what it means to mess with one of us." She strokes his cheek, making it seem gentle, though being anything but that.

"Don't touch me, you stupid dyke!" He shouts at her.

Ash nods towards Hope and Carli and when they nod back they turn around and pull the guy out of the club. When you see them walk through the door, Becky, Whitney and Alyssa come standing in front of you.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Whitney asks, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." You look towards the door. "What are they gonna do to him?"

"Oh, just the usual." Whit answers.

"And what does that mean?" You ask, slightly concerned that they might to something illegal.

"Don't worry, Emily, they won't hurt him." Becky says with a sincere smile. "They are just gonna..talk some sense into him, make clear he doesn't ever try to mess with someone of our team or any woman in general ever again."

"Does this happen often?" You ask with raised eybrows.

"Occasionaly. We try not to be alone when we go out but it still happens sometimes." Becky explains.

"Hope, Carli and Ash have in under control though, every time." Whit says with a laugh. "No one trys anything ever again after being alone for five minutes with the three of them."

"And..what exactly do they do to them?" You ask.

"No one really know." Whit says with a shrug. "But it's nothing illegal. I think."

You look at her with panic in your eyes, you really don't want your teammates to get in any trouble for helping you get rid of some strange guy. You fell someone put a hand on your shoulder and look up to see Alyssa smiling at you.

"They are just gonna call the police and wait till they take them." She says, shaking her head at Becky and Whitney. "Don't scare the poor girl." She tells them.

You sigh with relieve. "Oh thank god."

Becky, Whitney and Alyssa laugh.

"But you have to admit..they really are intimidating and scary sometimes." You say with a soft laugh.

Whitney laughs. "Well, Ash is an angel, she couldn't even hurt a fly."

"I know!" You say. "But Carli and especially Hope are kind of.."

The others nod. "We know." Becky admits. "But they are the best at looking out for the whole team. And I think they have fun at playing tough and scaring away weird guys." She laughs. "They really aren't that bad at all."

You sigh with a smile. You really have the best teammates ever.

* * *

A while later you are sitting in a booth with Ash, Ali and Whitney. You can't help but sometimes feel like their child.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Ali asks for the third time. Ash told her what happened and now Ali won't stop worrying about you.

"Yes, Ali, I'm fine. I promise." You tell her for the third time with a smile.

"But you're gonna tell me if you need something? If you wanna go back to the hotel?" She asks again, hand on your arm, leaning towards you.

You put your hand on top of hers and laugh. "Yes, _mum_ , I'm gonna tell you, if that's the case."

Ash and Whitney laugh at your teasing, but Ali doesn't even seem to notice. Ash pulls Ali back into her, wrapping her arms around her. "Let the girl breathe, Alex, if she says she's okay, then she's okay."

"I'm just worried, you know, she's so young and innocent and I don't want anything to happen to her." Ali says in a concerned voice.

"I know, Alex, but really, Hope and Carli had it under control in time and we all are here now to look after her." Ash kisses Alis temple. "Nothing's gonna happen to your child."

"You sure?" Ali asks.

"I'm sure." Ash laughs and kisses her temple again.

You and Whit just watched the interaction with raised eyebrows, while shaking heads.

"Uhm, guys, you know I can hear you, right?" You ask them with a loud laugh.

Their heads whip around and they look at you with sheepish smiles. "Sorry." Ali says. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Again, Ali, no need to worry." You tell her with a big grin. "And now stop being so cute and sweet and in love, it's unbearable." You shake your head, motioning your hands towards them cuddled up in the booth.

"Yeah, listen to your child, stop it!" Whitney says and you both laugh at Alis and Ashs astonished faces.

* * *

It's a few minutes later when you feel someone sitting down next to you. You turn your head away from Whitney to see Kelley sitting there, looking at you with panic in her eyes.

"Kelley, everything alright?" You ask with concern, putting your hand on your arm.

"You're asking _me_ if _I'm_ alright?" She exclaims. "I should be asking you that!"

"Ah, so you've heard what happened." You rather state than ask.

"Yeah, Hope and Lys just told me. I've been in the next room, playing some darts with Moe, Alex and Crystal. I didn't realize what was going on over here." She moves closer towards you. "Are you really okay?"

"Yes, Kelley, I'm really okay." You tell her with a smile. _Now that you are here even more._

"Come on, Ali, we're gonna go dancing." Ash says, pushing Ali towards the end of the booth.

"Nooo!" Ali whines. "What about-"

"Sonnett's gonna be fine, Kriegs, now move." Whitney laughs, pushing after Ash.

"You sure?" Ali stops and turns around, looking between you and Whitney.

"Yes, Ali, I'm sure. She's got Kelley with her now." Whitney says.

"But Kelley's so tiny!" Ali exclaims.

"Hey!" Kelley shouts. "I've heard that."

"Kelley might be tiny, but she's a badass and she knows how to kick ass."Ash says, turning Ali around again and pushing her forward.

"That's right!" Kelley exclaims, jumping up and flexing her muscles, making a supposedly scary grimace. You laugh and pull her back down next to you, while Ash, Ali and Whitney finally walk towards the dancefloor.

Kelley moves closer to you, putting one arm around the backrest behind your neck. The other stays in her lap. She looks at you intently and you can't help but blush a bit.

"God, I'm so glad, you're okay." She says with a small voice, shaking her head. "If I'd been there.."

You raise an eyebrow. "What if you'd been there?"

"He wouldn't have gotten away. I'd have shown him what one get's for messing with my girl. For treating her wrong and not taking 'no' for an answer. No one should treat anyone that way, no one should treat _you_ that way." Kelley looks at you with a slightly unsure smile.

"Your girl, huh?" You ask with a smirk.

Kelley blushes. "I-I-I mean..I mean..you know..you all are my girls. My-my soccergirls. No one get's to mess with my _girls_." She stutters, stumbling over her words.

You smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Like the sound of what?" She asks with a confused look.

" _My girl._ " You say with a wink. Kelley blushes even more and rubs her neck with her free hand, looking down.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"Don't be, Kelley." You tell her, squeezing her thigh, making her look up. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"But I haven't been here." She says, shaking her head at you.

"I know, but I also know what you would have done if you'd been here and I really appreciate it. Thank you, Kel." You tell her sincerly, as she smiles at you. "Let's not talk about it anymore, I'm fine, especially now that you are here with me."

"Is that so?" She says with a smirk. _My Kelley's back_ you think.

"Yeah, you make me feel..good." You admit with a shrug.

"I make you feel good?" She asks with a laugh. "What else do I make you feel?" She smirks at you, her hand behind your neck starting to play with your hair. You shiver and feel goosebumps all over your body.

You smirk back. "You don't want to know that."

"How would you know that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"And what if I did?" Her lips form a big smile.

You hesitate. "You don't need to know everything, Kel."

"Well, I don't know anything except that I make you feel good. So tell me, what else do I make you feel?" Her smug look is making you slightly nervous.

You open your mouth to answer, when you fell someone bumping into Kelley which makes her fall into your chest. You feel her breath on your neck and her hair tickles your face, as you inhale the scent of her shampoo and her skin. _God, she smells so good_.

"Come on, guys, I wanna dance with you!"

You look around Kelley to see Moe behind her, big drunk smile on her face.

"Come ooon, everyone's over there. I wanna daaance with my Georgia peaches!" She exclaims excietedly.

Kelley groans into your neck and you find yourself stroking her back.

"Come on, Kel, let's go dance." You whisper into her hair.

"Only if you'll dance with me." She murmurs into your neck.

You sigh. "I promise." You take one last sip of your beer before put a kiss onto her head. "Now come on, get up."

"Woooo!!" Moe shouts, hands in the air, when you and Kelley walk behind her towards the dancefloor.

Moe is a bad dancer. If anyone ever thought Abby was a bad dancer, they surely haven't seen Moe. Her lanky limbs fall around and she just keeps spinning slightly, nodding her head, taking steps in every direction, shaking her hips and throwing her arms around. At one point she takes yours and Kelleys hands into hers, spinning you around, laughing loud. Kelley and you smile at each other, shaking your heads. The rest of the girls is also on the dancefloor, as well as some other people and there really isn't any place to really move, so Moe keeps bumping into people the whole time. Suddenly Sam appears behind Moe, wrapping her arms around her. They both scream with excitement and you and Kelley are quickly forgotten as Moe and Sam begin to dance together. You can't help but find them more then amusing and entertaining, the way they dance together. When the music changes to some slower Ed Sheeran song and Moe and Sam start slow dancing together you can't help but shake from laughter.

Suddenly you feel someone pulling on your arms. You turn around to see Kelley standing way too close. She puts your hands on her hips and puts her hands around your neck, moving so close you can feel her body against yours.

"I figured, this would be the right way of dancing now." She says with a smirk, motioning her head towards your teammates. You look around and notice that besides Sam and Moe there are other 'couples' dancing together. There's Ash and Ali, with Alis head nuzzled into Ashs neck, arms tightly around her neck and Ash smiling into Alis hair. You see Tobin and Christen, forheads pressed together, both smiling and swaying around. Then there's Lindsey and Rose, both more stumbling than dancing. You see Alex and Crystal next to Syd and JJ, the for of them smiling at each other and talking, while moving around. Alyssa's dancing with Becky and Whitney with Kling, the for of them rather making fun of their teammates than taking dancing seriously, but they seem to enjoy it. And then there's Hope, Carli and HAO. Hope and Carli are standing next to each other, arms crossed, with HAO slowly dancing around them, making them look pretty embarressed. You shake your head with a smile at how lucky you are to be part of this team and to see them all fun and chill.

You wrap your arms around Kelleys waist. "You're right." You whisper into her ear, leaning closer towards her. You feel her breath against your neck, her hands wraping tighter, pulling you close. _This feels really great_ you think. You shake your head. _God damn it, Sonnett. Pull yourself together._

You sway around together, holding each other close until the song ends. The next song is fast and loud and you feel your teammates around you jumping up and down to the music. You start to pull away from Kelley, but she just keeps pulling you closer.

"I don't think, that's the right way to dance _now_." You tell her with a laugh.

"I don't care." She looks up, her eyes dark. "I just want to be close to you." She wraps her arms around you and together you slowdance between your jumping teammates until the song fades into another, slightly slower song. Kelley loosens her grip around you and starts moving against you.

"What-What are you doing, Kel?" You ask, slightly blushing.

Kelley moves down your body and looks up, smirk on her face. You realize that you could get used to having Kelley down there, near your - _Pink fluffy unicorns_ you think, trying to get your mind of the image that just made it's way into your mind. When Kelley slowly grinds back up, you realize that you can't get it out of your mind.

"Just dancing with my girl." She whispers against your neck, her lips brushing your skin. You shiver.

When Kelley turns around and starts grinding her back into your front your head starts to spin. You don't know what you are doing, you just put your hands on her hips, moving against her, not caring, if anyone sees and what anyone thinks. Her body feels so good, the way you move against each other feels so right, so familiar, so meant to be.

After dancing for a while you decide to make Kelley sweat the same way, turning her around and grind her body up and down yourself. Her eyes widen in shock and her lips form a confused smile. You turn around, pressing your back against her, wrapping your arms back and around her neck. Kelley puts her arms around your waisting, letting one hand linger on your stomach, holding you close.

"What are you doing?" She whispers into your ear.

You turn your head and lean back until you can whisper back into her ear, your lips brushing her neck, lingering for a while. "Just dancing with my girl."


	13. Not as planned

You dance for what feels like hours. You dance close, sometimes parting, but always touching. Hands are on hips, around necks, around waists, on stomachs. Lips are brushing necks while whispering into each others ears, breathis tickeling skin. When you finally fall into a small booth in a dark corner your skin is on fire, longing to be touched more. Your heart is racing, your mind is running circles and you can't concentrate. You're pretty sure none of your teammates noticed how close you and Kelley were, with the way Sam and Moe were dancing all the attention was on them. Besides, most of the girls are too close anyway all the time, so no one should really think anything about it. You lean back into the booth, Kelley next to you. You smile at each other, calming down from dancing so much. Everyone's still on the dancefloor, the music is loud, the air is thick and you don't really want to dance any more or just sit here, having to shout at each other to talk.

"I don't really want to dance anymore." You start, looking at Kelley.

"Me neither." She smiles at you, playing with your hand.

"Wanna go for a walk?" You suggest. "I really could use some fresh air now."

"But my feet hurt!" Kelley exclaims, pointing towards her shoes.

You laugh at her. "Don't be silly, Kel. Come on, let's get out of here." You grab her hand and pull her onto her feet, walking towards the exit. No one notices you leaving. When you get out of the club, you are hit with a soft cold breeze, making you smile and sigh. You love fresh night air.

"Where do you wanna go?" Kelley asks, looking around.

You shrug. "Don't know. Any ideas?"

Kelley smiles at you. "Actually, I do. Come on." She tightens the grip on your hand, interlacing your fingers as she starts leading you down the street.

You don't talk for a while, you just walk around, hand in hand, occasionaly smiling at each other. Her hand feels good in yours, you notice, they just seem to fit into each other.

"Where are we going, Kel?" You ask after walking around for twenty minutes.

"You'll see." She answers, smirking and looking straight ahead.

You follow her gaze and notice that you reached a pier at the beach. Kelley tugs you towards the pier and when you reach it she stops.

"Come on, let's take of our shoes." She says and you both take of your shoes, the grooved wood feeling amazing under your sore feet. You both hold your shoes in one hand, interlacing the other again. The pier is dark, only illuminated by the lights of the city and the moon. When you reach the end of it you sit down, letting your legs dangle from the edge. You lean back on your elbows and stare up at the moon.

"I just love the moon." You state, not looking away from it.

"It's beautiful." Kelley says, leaning back beside you.

You fall silent again for a few moments, just staring into the night sky.

"I love the sea." Kelley says suddenly. You turn your head and look at her. "I love the sound of it. The smell. The salt." She looks at you and you smile at her, nodding for her to continue. "I love being out there, surfing. It makes me feel so free. So weightless. Being out there, just you and your board and the sea. It's indescribable. She can be so wild and rough and yet so soft and slow. I love it."

"She?" You ask with a smirk.

Kelley looks at you. "Of course. No man could be that amazing, that versatile. Obviously she's a woman."

"Obviously." You agree, looking out into the dark of the neverending sea.

"You have to show me sometime." You say after a few minutes, not looking at Kelley.

"Show you what?" She asks, turning her head towards you.

"Surfing."

"Really?" She asks. A smile spreads across your face, as you hear the excitement in her voice.

"Really." You say, looking into her eyes, smiling.

Kelley just smiles back at you, nodding, before looking back into the night.

She starts moving her hand towards yours, putting it on top. Her fingers gently start stroking your skin, wandering up and down, from your fingertips to your elbow. You feel the goosebumps appearing everywhere she touches you and you shiver. Kelley pulls her hand back and you are disappointed. Suddenly you feel her wrapping something around your shoulders. It's her jacket.

"Don't want you to get cold." She says, holding the jacket around you before squeezing your shoulders and pulling back.

"Thank you, Kelley." You whisper, smiling at her. Now it's your turn to hold her hand, squeeze it gently, let your fingers stroke up and down. You see the smile that's spreading across her face and you know that you're doing the right thing.

"You know, you never told me what your favorite movie was." Kelley said after a few minutes, looking at you and holding your hand in hers.

"I never did?"

"Nope. You said we weren't at that level yet." You have to laugh. "But I figured..maybe we reached that level already?"

You smile at her. "We definitely reached that level yet." You whisper.

"So?" She asks with a smirk.

"Why don't you just guess?" You suggest with a laugh.

Kelley groans. "I'll never gonna guess."

"Try it."

"Fine..but you have to answer my questions with yes or no so I at least have an idea, okay?"

"Fine by me." You say with a laugh.

"Okay, so..you said you loved old movies, right?" Kelley starts.

"Right."

"So am I right in guessing that this movie would be considered old?" She asks.

"You would be right, yes."

"Black and white old?"

You hesitate. "It's not black and white, no."

"But it still is pretty old, huh?"

"Depends on what you consider pretty old."

"Like..say..50 years plus."

"Definitely." You say without having to think twice.

"What's it about?" She asks, more talking to herself. "I'm sure there's some sort of love story in it." You nod. "Handsome male main character?" You laugh, but nod. "Beautiful female main character?"

"Why else would I wanna watch it?" You ask with a smirk. "No, just kidding, yes is the answer."

"Well, that doesn't get me anywhere." Kelley says with a laugh. "I have no idea."

"Oh come on. I'll give you a tip." Kelley looks at you excitedly. "It's set in our beautiful homestate."

"Your favorite movie is about Georgia?!" She scrunches her face.

You laugh. "It's not a movie about Georgia. But shouldn't you know now? I'm sure there aren't that many pretty old movies set in Georgia with a beautiful cast."

Kelley throws her hands up. "I give up!" She exclaims. "Please just tell me." She looks at you with puppy eyes, slightly pouting.

You push your hand into her face, making her fall back. "Don't look at me with those eyes and those lips." You say with a laugh.

"Why not?" She asks, sitting up and blinking through her puppy eyes, moving closer and pouting even harder. "Look at how cute I am!"

"You sure are very cute, Kelley." You admit.

"You really think so?" She asks surprised.

"Don't act so surprised, of course I think you're cute."

"So I make you feel good and you think I'm cute. Good to know." She says with a proud smile.

You shake your head at her and laugh, before she starts again with the puppy dogs and pouting.

"Oh, come on, Kel, that's not fair!"

She blinks at you furiously, tilting her head sideways.

"Kelley.."

She starts sniffing, moving closer.

"Fine!" You exclaim, putting your hands on her shoulders. "It's Gone With The Wind. Now stop that!" You motion towards her face.

Kelley starts smiling and seems very pleased with herself.

You fall onto your back and cross your hands over your chest, looking up. Kelley lays next to you.

"You know", she starts. "I've never seen Gone With The Wind."

You jump up, staring down at her. "Are you serious?! You've never seen it?" She shakes her head. "But..you're from Georgia! And you're an O'Hara!"

"What does me being an O'Hara have to do with it?" She asks with a confused look.

You groan. "Ugh, let's talk about something else."

* * *

You talk about camp and training, about your teammates, the ones who are on the team for years and the ones who are rookies like you and about the Olympics. After a while you both feel like you've said enough, so you just lay back, staring up into the sky.

"With enough courage, you can do without a reputation." You say after a while.

"Hm?" Kelley asks, propping herself up on an arm, looking down at you.

"It's a quote." You explain. "From the movie." You hesitate. "I just..I don't know. I don't care what people think of me. What anyone thinks of me. It's not important, it doesn't matter. I know who I am and what I want and I just, I don't think it's anyone else's business and that it matters what they think of me or who I am." Kelley studies your face intently, not showing any sign of reaction. "I just wanted to tell you." You continue. "I don't know, why." You admit, biting your lip and avoiding her eyes.

Suddenly you feel Kelleys hand on your cheek, slightly caressing it. "Thank you for telling me." She whispers, stroking hair out of your face. "And I have to tell you..I don't care either. It doesn't matter, what anyone thinks of us. We just do whatever we want to, it's noone elses business." You stare at her. Did she just say _us_? _We_? You just nod, smiling at her and grabbing her hand that's moving across your cheek. You take the hand and bring it to your lips. Slowly and softly you press a kiss on the inside. Then another one. And another one. You kiss down to her wrist, slightly turning her hand to kiss the back of her hand. You feel Kelleys eyes following your lips, not once looking away.

That's it, you think, that's your chance. She obviously feels something too, you tell yourself. You should just do it. Just go for it. Kelleys free hand starts playing with your hand, curling some strands around her fingers. You keep kissing the other one, from her fingertips along the inside of her arm up to her elbow and back again. You keep eyecontact and you can't help but feel more and more aroused. The way she's looking at you. The way the moon shines down at her. The way the soft waves of the sea and the gentle breeze are your own soundtrack. She's never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

"You are so beautiful, Kelley." You tell her without even thinking. You should panic, you think, taking it back, but you realize, that you don't want to. You are calm and you keep smiling at her, kissing her hand. Saying it felt good, felt right. "So beautiful." You repeat.

"Not as beautiful as you, Emily." Kelley tells you in a whisper, pressing her forhead against yours before pulling back again. You feel yourself blushing slightly at the compliment.

"You never call me Emily." You whisper, shaking your head in disbelief.

"I know." She admits, biting her lip. "I kind of been afraid of it."

"Afraid of saying my name?" You ask with a confused look.

"Afraid of what it might make me feel." Kelley says, taking your hand that was holding hers and bringing it to her lips now, kissing it.

"And what does it make you feel?" You feel your heart pace picking up.

"Only good things." Kelley says with a bright smile and a kiss to your hand. "Only good things."

You smile at each other, while Kelley keeps kissing your hand. With your free hand you cup her cheek, letting your fingers softly caress her skin.

You keep kissing each others hand, stroking each others faces. With each kiss, each stroke Kelley's face seems to be coming closer towards yours. Finally you are so close that you can feel your own hand against your lips when she brings it up to kiss. Suddenly your noses touch and your breath stops for a moment. Your noses move against each other and you can feel her warm breath on your lips. When you're not able anymore to look at her you close your eyes. You really want to kiss her. You want to kiss her so badly. You could kiss her and maybe have some fun at camp, but after that? After that you wouldn't be able to keep it up. She probably wouldn't even want more than some camp fling, you tell yourself. No, you have to stop it now, before anything starts. That way your friendship has a chance of staying the same. But you want to kiss her so damn badly.

"I'm moving to Portland." You whisper quietly, not daring to open your eyes.

"Why?" Kelley asks confused, nose brushing against yours.

"I'll be drafted there tomorrow." You admit, opening your eyes.

"How do you know?" Kelley asks, pulling back a bit. You her the tremble in her voice, see it in her eyes.

"They have the first pick in the first round and they contacted me before Christmas. No one else knows, not even my family." You tell her quietly.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That's..wow, congratulations, I guess." She says, sitting up, pulling you up with her.

You lean your head onto her shoulder and sigh. She wraps her arms around you, stroking your back.

"I'm happy for you." She whispers into you ear. You can't help but feel like she's lying.

Suddenly you feel her fingers wiping across your eyes. You wonder why they seem to be wet.

"Hey, sshh, don't cry." She whispers, holding you close, wiping away your tears. You didn't even realize you were crying. You don't even know why you are crying. "It's okay, please, Em, don't cry."

You sigh, putting your hands onto your eyes, slightly groaning.

"Hey, talk to me." Kelley says, pulling your hands down. "Come on, Emily, let me see your beautiful face."

"It's not beautiful." You say, dropping your hands down.

"It's the most beautiful face I know." Kelley says quietly, holding your neck and pulling you close. She kisses your temple, then your cheek, then your chin. "You are so beautiful, Emily, don't ever doubt that. You are so beautiful." Again she kisses your cheek, fingers curled into your hair. She puts her forhead against your head. "So beautiful." She repeats again.

You sigh and smile at her, slightly forced.

"I'm gonna miss you, when I'm in Portland." You say, looking down into your lap.

"I'm gonna miss you, when I'm in Jersey." Kelley says, kissing your temple again.

You both sigh simultanously and you start to laugh.

"We are awful." Kelley says with a laugh.

"So emotional." You add.

"So sentimental." You both laugh, before you turn serious again.

"We'll see each other for the next ten days." Kelley starts. "Then again in February for Olympic Qualifying. And in March for the She Believes Cup. We won't even notice we live on different sides of the US, because we'll be together half of the time."

"Always trying to see the positive, huh?" You ask with a smile.

"Life wouldn't be as beautiful if we'd just always see the negative." Kelley says with a shrug and you smile even more, tears already dry. You wrap your arms around her and pull her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek before you nuzzle your face into her neck. She hugs you close and you can almost feel the beating of her heart.

"We'll be okay, Emily." You hear her whisper into your ear, kissing just below your earlobe. "I promise."


	14. Draft

When you wake up the next morning, your head hurts and your eyes burn. You know you drank a lot last night but it's rather the crying that makes you feel that exhausted today than the tequilas. You toss and turn and bury your head into your pillow, groaning.  
  
"You okay there, Emily?" Ali asks from her bed, voice raspy and quiet.  
  
"Yeah, just a headache." You groan your answer into the pillow.  
  
"I put some water on your nightstand. You should drink it." Ali says and you look up to see a big glass with water next to your bed. You slowly sit up, grabbing the glass and smiling at Ali.  
  
"Thank you, Ali." You drink the whole glass without once interrupting.  
  
"You're welcome." Ali says with a big smile. "When did you come back?"  
  
You tap your phone to check the time. You groan and shake your head. 8 am.  
  
"Like..3 hours ago?" You tell her, thinking back, burying your head again in your pillow.

 

You and Kelley stayed on the pier for a while longer, just holding each other, being close, staring into the night sky, watching the cit lights refelct on the water in front of you. After a while you got up and walked back towards the hotel. Kelley slipped her hand into yours and you held it tightly, never letting go. You walked to the hotel barefoot, not bothering to put your shoes back on. When you reached the hotel you kept holding hands. You rode up the elevator and went towards your doors. Kelley pulled you into a tight embrace, holding you close, burying her face in your neck. When she pulled away after a few moments you just pulled her back into your arms.  
  
"I really enjoy hugging you." You admitted, whispering into her hair.  
  
"Me too." You heard her mumbling into your neck.  
  
After you both finally pulled away you just smiled at each other, still holding hands.  
  
"Good night, Kelley." You said.  
  
"Good night, Emily." She said. You like the way she says your name. You like the sound of it, the way her lips move pronouncing the five letters. "Sleep tight." With that she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Your eyes automatically closed and you smiled.  
  
"You too. Sweet dreams." You leaned forward and kissed her cheek, letting your lips linger for a while.  
  
Kelley slightly tilted her head to the side, smiling at you.  
"They'll be the sweetest if you're in them." She said with a smirk, walking the two steps back to her door, blowing you a kiss before stepping into the room.  
  
You shook your head and turned around, walking inside your room, getting out of your dress, pulling on a top and falling into your bed, quietly, so you didn't wake up Ali.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Thank you for the wonferful night, Emily. Good night! xoxo_

You smiled at your phone, while typing in a response.

> _Thank **you** for the wonderful night, Kelley! Good night, xoxo_

Before you fell asleep you kept thinking about your night and you knew that no matter what happened, you'll be fine.

 

"Didn't get much sleep then, huh?" Ali says with a  pitiful look.  
  
"Nah, not really." You turn your head again, looking at her.  
  
"Sorry if I've been too overprotective yesterday. It's just, I feel responsible for everyone on the team, especially the younger ones and I don't always know when to slow my mother instinct down." She tells you with an apologizing smile.  
  
You smile at her, touched by how considerate and great she is. "No need to be sorry, Ali. I'm glad you were there. I felt safe with you and everyone else around. It's also kind of funny and cute how overprotective you are and how much you try to take care of everyone." Ali laughs and you and buries her head in her hands, mumbling something you don't understand.  
  
"And I don't like to think of you as some mother figure. You're more like the cool big sister." You tell her with a big grin, making her start to laugh and shake her head. 

* * *

A few hours later, after falling back to sleep for another two hours, getting coffee from Kelley and enjoying some copious breakfast you are sitting in the meeting room with your teammates, waiting for the NWSL 2016 college draft to start. You didn't tell anyone you'll be drafted first, except for Kelley and somehow you can't wait for their reactions, considering a fee of them are on the Portland Thorns.

You are sitting between Moe, last years first draft and Crystal, who was the first draft the year before. You have to laugh at your seating arrangements but don't say anything. Everyone's talking, though most of them still slightly tired and hungover, guessing whose gonna be drafted and where. You hear your name now and then, laughing athow they're fighting about where you should be drafted. Moe wants you with the Dash, Crystal with the Spirit, Christen suggests Red Stars, Hope even reign, telling you how good she'd feel knowing you were in front of her on the field. You just shrug and smile at them, happy that obviously everyone would want to have you on your team. A few times you see Kelley looking at you with a knowing smirk, but you just shake your head at her and laugh.  
  
After what seems like an eternity of unnecessary foreplay talking the first pick is about to happen. Everyone is quiet, eyes glued to the screen. Finally the announcer steps onto the podium with a card in his hand, making his way to the microphone.  
  
"With the first pick of the first round of the NWSL 2016 college draft the Portland Thorns select...Emily Sonnett!"  
  
You hear screaming and cheering and you feel arms around you, everyone congratulating you on being the first overall pick.  
  
"Welcome to the club." Crystal says with a laugh and you fistbump her and Moe.  
  
Tobin, Kling and Lindsey are the happiest, knowing you'll be joining their team. Lindsey just left PSG to be with the Thorns and you're really looking forward to your time there, seeing how happy they are and how Tobin won't stop talking about how great it'll be to have you there. You think you've never seen her that excited and saying that much words. It's really amusing, you think, just nodding at everything she says. Finally Christen wraps her arms around Tobin, pulling her away to "let the girl breath" because she'll "have enough time with her when she's in Portland".  
  
After a while everyone settles back into their seats and you watch the remaining hours of the draft. Together you all walk to the dining room afterwards to get something to eat, before you head to your rooms to get some rest and finally some sleep before training starts again the next morning. You're pretty exhausted from not sleeping much last night, so when you get to your room and fall down onto your bed, you don't even undresd before you're already asleep. You don't realize Ali taking of your shoes and pants and putting a blanket over your sleeping body until the next morning.

You wake up and feel way better than the day before. You're well-rested, your head doesn't hurt and you feel great about training that day.

Although training ends up being exhausting and tiring and stressful you feel great at the end of the day. It's the same the next few days, training is hard as usual but you enjoy it nearly all the time.

* * *

One of the last evenings you decide to head down to the beach after dinner to have some time alone. You grab a towel and a hoody and walk along the sandy beach, shoes in your left hand, until you reach an overturned wooden boat of faded red colour. You lay your towel down in front of it and lean back against the boat, watching the waves move against the shore.  
  
You bury your feet in sand while thinking about everything. You're moving to Portland to play in the NWSL. Somehow you can't believe it just yet. You'll have to get an apartement or some place to live. You'll have to get all your stuff there. And you'll have to do it in the small time between camp and Olympic Qualifying, depending on if you  make the roster. Season doesn't start until April, but you really should have everything settled there over the next few weeks. You're pretty excited about it to be honest. You'll have Lindsey there and Tobin and Kling and you are sure that the rest of the girls there will be amazing as well. You're not bad at making friends, considering you'd call most of your teammates on the national team your friends by now. It might take some time, but you'll eventually be fine there.

Although you aren't sure if the longing for one freckled teammate will stop anytime soon, even though there'll be three hours of time difference between you.

You sigh and draw circles into the stand. You really didn't intend on falling for someone on the team. You guess that no one would intend on it, plan it. You never even considered it a possibility. Although you always knew you've  liked girls there never has been a girl on any of your teams that made you feel the way Kelley makes you feel.

A smile creeps onto your face, just thinking about her. You shake your head, realising once again how hard you've fallen for her. She's just so beautiful, you think. Inside and outside. She's funny and hilarious and kind and considerate and caring and thoughtful and just always there when you need something. She makes your stomach turn and your head spin and your skin burn. Somehow you really don't realize why and how you've fallen for her, but you've reached a point where you can't deny your feelings anymore. Still you know that there's no chance for the two of you, with living on different sides of the country, different schedules you wouldn't be able to see each other that often, except for camp. And building a relationship on just time spent in camp doesn't seem too desirable.

You've also decided that, no matter how you feel, you won't say or do anything, even if you sometimes get the feeling that she thinks and wants the same as you. You don't want to risk it and you don't want to put her friendship to the test, it's way too important. You'll just gonna enjoy your time with her and then make the best out of your time in Portland and without her. You'll be okay.  
  
The sun already set and stars start to appear when you hear someone approaching. When the figure sits down next to you you smile. Of course it would be her.  
  
"Hey, Kelley."  
  
"Hey, Emily."  
  
You feel her arm against yours and you both look out into the dark water. Kelley takes your hand after a while, playing with your fingers and you put your head onto her shoulder. It fells good, being that close to her.  
  
"You know.." She starts. "I've never been to Portland."  
  
You look at her confused. "How have you never been to Portland even though you played them a couple of times in the league?"  
  
Kelley groans. "Right, of course I've been to Portland. I just mean that, you know, I never had someone to visit there outside of games."  
  
"You never visited Tobin in Portland?" You ask with a smirk.

Kelley groans again, putting her hands across her eyes. "Of course I visited Tobin in Portland."  
  
"Then how have you never been to Portland?" You laugh out loud, shaking your head.  
  
"Uuuggh." Kelley shakes her head into her knees, holding her head down. "I mean, I never visited you in Portland."  
  
"That's because I don't live there yet, Kel."  
  
"Uuuggh, you're making this really hard, Sonnett, really hard." Kelley says with a laugh, looking at you. "What I'm trying to say is that I'd like to visit you in Portland. Not for our games against each other, which I'll really enjoy by the way, but to spend time with you." She blushes slightly, looking down into her lap.  
  
You can't help the giant smile that's forming on your lips. You take her hands and squeeze them. "I'd love for you to visit me in Portland, Kelley. And you know..I've been to New Jersey before, but I'm sure I'd go there again to visit you."  
  
She smiles at you with big eyes. "Really? You'd do that?"  
  
"Of course, silly." You laugh. "I don't know why but I really enjoy your company. And you already know that I'm gonna miss you so it'd be only right to make the missing less hurtful and just visit." Although visiting might make just being friends harder, but you don't care, you'd love to spend time outside of camp with her.  
  
You stay on the beach for a while longer, cuddling close on the small towel until you have to head back and it's getting to cold anyway. You hold hands on your way back until you reach the hallway between your rooms. Somehow you established some sort of nightly routine with wishing each other a good night, good sleep and sweet dreams. After that Kelley steps forward and stands on her toes, kissing your forehead, then you lean in, kissing her cheek, before you both return to your rooms.  
  
That night, after you've gotten ready for bed, you get a text from Kelley.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Really looking forward to our visits in Portland and Jersey already, Em. Can't wait!_


	15. Weirdos

A few days later you play your first game of the year in San Diego against Ireland. You get the start in the defense with Ali, Whitney and Kling. Kelley gets subbed in for you in the second half. You smile at each other when you high five, before you watch her take her position. You enjoy the rest of the game from the bench, happy you got to play in the first game of the year. A hattrick from Carli, a goal from Alex and one from Mal, in her first game ever, bring you a 5:0 win. The entire team is glad to have started the year with a good game and a win.  
On the way back to the hotel Kelley sits next to you on the bus.  
  
"You had a great game today, Em." Kelley tells you, squeezing your hand.  
  
"You too, Kel." You say with a smile, squeezing back.  
  
"So.." She starts. "What's your plan for the next few weeks? Heading back to Georgia or to Portland or somewhere else?"

You sigh. "Well, my stuff is being sent to Portland these days, and I gotta find some place to live and sign the contract and all. I'm probably gonna live with some teammate, I think the club is looking for us. But I'm gonna head to Georgia for a week and then to Portland before I fly down to Texas for Olympic Qualifying from there."  
  
Kelley nods. "Sounds good. So we'll see each other in February in Texas again?"  
  
"I sure hope so." You tell her with a light smirk.  
  
"Well, hopefully then we finally get to start next to each other." Kelley laughs. "And even if not, I'm gonna score. So make sure to think of my reward." She winks.  
  
You roll your eyes and just laugh, slightly shaking your head.

* * *

_Marietta, Georgia, January 2016_  
  
When you're back in Georgia your family throws you a big party for being the first draft pick and getting to play in the NWSL. They are happy for you but they're also sad to have you on the other end of the country, timezones between you. But first and foremost they are happy and excited.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, you know." Your sister tells you the night before you're leaving.  
  
"I've been gone for the last four years. Nothing's gonna change." You say with a smile.  
  
"I know, but still. I miss you all the time." She says with a sad look.  
  
"I miss you too." You reply, picking at your shirt. Your mind wanders to who else you're gonna miss, but you try hard to not think about it.  
  
"I'm sure you're gonna miss your friends from UVA too. Portland is so far away and so big."  
  
You laugh. "I know. But I have Tobin and Kling and Lindsey there and the rest of the team are surely as nice and kind as they are. Although you're right, I'm gonna miss my friends on the east coast." You pick at your shirt again.  
  
Emma smirks, but you don't see it. "Someone in particular more than others?"  
  
You look up and find her eyes staring at you, big smirk on her lips. "Why would you think that?"  
  
Emma laughs. "Well, because I'm your sister and I know you.  And I know how you've been the last times you were here. You've met someone." She simply states it.  
  
You groan. "Is it that obvious?" You let your head fall onto your lap.  
  
"Well.." Emma starts with a laugh. "No, not really. At least I don't think so. I just have the privilege of knowing you for 22 years and being your twin. I notice more than others. I don't think Mom or Dad or anyone else have noticed so far."  
  
"Oh thank god!" You exclaim with a sigh.  
  
"Why, would it be that bad for people to know or notice?" Emma asks curiously.  
  
You sit up again, playing with your fingers. "No, it's just..complicated."  
  
"Why? Because he lives on a different side of the country than you are going to?"  
  
You groan slightly, annoyed by your sisters immediate assumption of it being a guy.  
  
"Who is he anyway?" She asks with a grin.  
  
"He..they..they are someone I met a few months ago and we just..got pretty close over the last couple of weeks. But they live on the east coast, so nothing's gonna happen." You decide to answer honestly, well, at least as honestly as you can. Your sister narrows her eyes at the use of the word "they", but doesn't say anything about it.

"How did you get so close? You've been with the national team since October." She asks, slightly confused.  
  
You feel the heat creeping up your neck, as you answer. "We..we've had our ways. It's just complicated."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"I know." You sigh. "But it really is."  
  
"Well..if you were able to get close over the last few months, I'm sure you'll be able to keep it that way, even if you're on the other side of the country." Emma says with a hopeful smile. "I mean, with all the time you spent with the national team, you still found your ways."  
  
You just shrug. "I don't know, Emma. It's -"  
  
"- complicated, I know." Emma grins at you. "But I've seen the way you just glowed the last weeks. If he..if they make you happy, then don't give up on them."  
  
"I'll try my very best." You say with a shrug.  
  
"You know, some wise man once said, do or do not, there is no try." Emma says with a smirk.  
  
"Uuggh, don't you Yoda me!"  
  
Emma laughs out loud. "But you know he's right. Yoda was a wise..Yoda after all."  
  
"I know." You finally say. "I'll do my very best."

* * *

_Portland, Oregon, February 2016_  
  
A few days later you are in your apartement in Portland, you share with a teammate. It's a nice apartement, with enough space for the both of you. You'll have to carpool to practice, coach told you, but you don't mind. The training center seems nice, as well as your teammates. They immediately accept you as one of them and you feel pretty good about being with Portland. The city is beautiful, with the ocean near and the mountains. It's cold, snowy, but you like it. You don't happen to have that much snow in Georgia.

Training starts in a few weeks, but you and the others who are on the national team won't be able to really be in Portland until after the She Believes Cup at the beginning of March. After that though you'll be in Portland for real, leaving only - at least you hope so - for two national team games at the beginning of April and June, but playing in the NWSL from the time you come back from your April games straight through May. You're excited for the national team games, but somehow even more excited for the NWSL games. It's gonna be a new team for you, new teammates, new coaches, you've got to learn everything from scratch, just like with the national team. It must be interesting though to play against your friends from the national team. Your eyes widen at the thought of having to defend against Alex or Carli or Christen or Crystal in a real game, not just a training scrimmage. Although you have the utmost respect you have to smile at the thought of it.  
  
You decide to head down to Texas with Tobin, Kling and Lindsey, since you all are in Portland at the moment. You sit next to Lindsey on the plane, with Tobin and Kling on the other side of the aisle.  
  
"Excited for the Qualifying?" Lindsey asks, when the plane finally is in the air.  
  
You look out the window, down onto Portland, the city that's gonna be your home for who knows how long. "Yeah, pretty excited. We're only 20 players now, a game every other day. I'm sure it's gonna be tough. But I'm happy to get back and see everyone again." You look at Lindsey. "What about you?"

"Yeah, the same. It'll be interesting and challenging, but I'm really looking forward to it." She says with grin.

You go on talking for a while about the games and your teammates and how excited you are about everything until you both get too tired and just fall asleep for the remaining time.  
  
When you finally land in Texas you are glad to get off the plane and stretch your feet. Sometimes you think the flying is the most exhausting part of being a soccer player. But you love it anyway.

* * *

_Frisco, Texas, February 2016_  
  
You get to the hotel in kind of your own Thorns-van, just the four of you, since no one else is arriving around your time. When you get into the lobby, Jill greets you and tells you that you have the rest of the day off since your first team meeting is just before dinner, when everyone has arrived. You therefore decide to get your room keys and then hit the hotel pool to just relax and do nothing. Kling shares a room with Christen, Tobin and Lindsey somehow get to room together and you get to share one with Alex. Though she sometimes intimitates you, you're glad because you know that you both value sleep a lot and that she doesn't snore. 

The weather outside is just right and you immediately enjoy the sun and the quietness of being the only ones so far. After a while you hear footsteps and you look up to see Ash, Ali, Alex and Crystal walking towards where you are sprawled around.  
  
"Hey, ladies!" Ash greets with a big grin, waving.  
  
Crystal runs past her and opens her arms, looking down on the four of you. "Doesn't a girl get a hug?"  
  
You laugh. "I surely won't get up anytime soon, so no hugs for now."  
  
Crystal shakes her head at you but just grabs the next sun lounger and falls down, stretching her legs. "I could get used to this."  
  
The others follow after you and you all close your eyes, not talking anything.  
  
After a while Jaelene, Mal, Steph and Sam arrive. You exchange a few words and they just lay down, as you all continue laying there, doing nothing.  
  
A while later Alyssa, Becky, Julie and Christen come out of the hotel and join you in enjoying the sun and doing nothing.  
  
You slightly remember Carli and Hope arriving together some time after, before you fall asleep. You dream of freckles and peaches, of freckled peaches, of a freckled face eating peaches, before you're suddenly soaked.  
  
Immediately you jump up, looking for whoever just made you this wet. Your teammates around are laughing and keeping their distance, not wanting to get wet themselves. Finally you see Kelley near the pool, a bucket next to her, shaking from laughter, hands on her knees.  
  
"KELLEY O'HARA!" You shout with a grim look. Kelley jumps back and stares at you with a guilty grin. You quickly move towards her, realising how dry she still is.  
  
"Why aren't you wet?" After the words left your mouth you immediately blush.  
  
"Well.." Kelley says with a big smirk, slightly winking. "I'm sure you know how to make me..wet." She whispers the last word and you can't help but blush more. "You're cute when you're blushing." She states with a grin.  
  
That's enough, you decide. "You're so gonna regret this, O'Hara." You glare at her with small eyes.  
  
"What're you gonna do, Sonnett?"  
  
Everyone's watching now, you can feel their eyes on you.  
  
Before you can really think about it you just run forward, grabbing Kelleys hips and shoving her towards the pool. She stumbles and grabs on your shoulders.  
  
"If I go down, you go down." Kelley tells you with a smug look, before you shove her into the water, being pulled with her and landing on her chest underwater. When you emerge from underwater you waste no time and immediately jump onto her back, trying to push her underwater. You hear your teammates laughing and watching the two of you. Kelley goes down and up again, trying to pull you down with her. She succeeds only to wiggle free from your grip, trying to swim away. You decide to not let her go already and swim after her, trying to catch her. When you finally catch up to her you have her cornered at the edge of the pool, out of sight from your teammates.  
It's the sudden silence that makes you realize just how close you are to Kelley. Your chests are pressed together, you can feel her skin on yours, can feel her abs pressed against yours. Your hands hold hers against the pool wall and your feet press into hers.  
  
"That was not a particular kind way of greeting me." You tell her, slightly pulling your chest back.  
  
"It was just my way of showing you how much I missed you." Kelley says with a shrug.

"I'm sure there would be better ways of showing me how much you missed me." You tell her, narrowing your eyes.  
  
"Well..I made you wet. What better way could there be?" Kelleys smug look is gigantic and you can't help but laugh and shake your head.  
  
"You're unbelievable, Kelley."  
  
"I know. But you still missed me." Kelley says, sure of herself.  
  
"Well, after this I don't know if I'm ever gonna miss you again." You say with a grin.  
  
Kelley gasps and you start to laugh, pulling away from er completely.  
  
"Come and get me." You say with a wink before you splash her with water, turn around and try to swim away, Kelley following straight behind.

* * *

After you're both tired out from chasing each other in the pool, sometimes being way too close, too much skin touching, you find yourself between Moe and Mal at the team meeting.

"Good evening, ladies, welcome back!" Jill starts as she opens a PowerPoint presentation to show her plans for the next days. You try to concentrate and focus on the words leaving her mouth and the words on the screen but you hardly succedd. Images of your time in the pool earlier run through your head. Kelleys body pressed against yours. Her skin so warm and wet in the water. The way her freckles were highlighted by the sun. Her eyes, shining bright with green brown shimmer, staring at you, wandering your body up and down, lingering here and there. The way your body seemed to be on fire everytime you touched. The way she just _looked_ at you, like even only a bikini was too much, hiding your body from her eyes. You felt so naked under her gaze, so exposed, so vulnerable, but yet so excited and somehow aroused. You shake your head, trying to get the images out of your mind, pushing your legs against each other to suppress the feeling that's building between them.  
  
"Don't you agree with me, Emily?" Jill asks and you suddenly realize that you have no idea what she's been talking about the last ten minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry?" You say with an unsure smile.  
  
"You kept shaking your head, don't you agree with me? Do you have something to say?" Jill asks, looking at you with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, no, no, it's, no, you're totally right, I-I-I absolutely agree with you, coach!" You ramble, while your teammates chuckle.  
  
Jill crosses her arms. "I hope so." She narrows her eyes at you, before she turns back to her presentation.  
  
"You should pay better attention, don't you think?" Mal whispers next to you.  
  
"Aren't you a smart kid." You whisper back, rolling your eyes, trying to focus solely on Jill.  
  
When the team meeting finally ends you're the first one to get out of the room and into the dining hall. You sit with Sam, Mal, Alyssa, Becky, Julie, Tobin, Christen, Alex and Kelley and you can't help but feel like Kelley's looking at you far to often for it to be unintended. You look back each time, holding her gaze until one of you has to look away because someone's talking to you.  
  
"Do they have a stare contest going on?" You hear Mal asking Sam.  
  
"Nah, they're always that weird." Julie answers instead and you try hard not to roll your eyes or glare at her.  
  
"Especially when they're together. Then their weirdness multiplies itself somehow." Becky adds.  
  
You look away from Kelley and turn towards Becky and Julie. "Excuse me?!"  
  
"What? It's true!" Becky says with a shrug.  
  
"It's not!" Kelley says, looking slightly offended.  
  
"It totally is, dude." Tobin says in her chill voice while nodding and stretching her arms behind Christen and Alex next to her.  
  
You and Kelley both just shake your heads and turn back to your food.

* * *

When you've finished dinner you decide to go to your room to take a shower and wash your hair, since you had no time to since your afternoon swim. Alex said she'd hang with Tobin and Christen for a while, so you went towards the elevator alone. The door's just about to close when a hand pushes between.  
  
You sigh. "Kelley."  
  
"Emily." She walks in with a smug look on her face.  
  
She just stares at you as you ride up, never looking away until you finally reach your floor.  
  
"Where's your room?" You ask, fumbling around to get your roomkey out.  
  
"It's right here." She says, pointing towards the first door on the left. "Where's your room?"  
  
You point your thumb to the end of the hallway. "Down there."  
  
"Oh, well, then..enjoy the rest of your evening." Kelley says, starting to put her roomkey in.  
  
You take a step forward until your front is brushing against her back. Kelley turns around at the sudden contact, leaving your faces only inches apart. Neither of you trys to pull back. You can feel her breath on your face, see the green in her brown eyes and way too many freckles to count. Not that you haven't tried plenty.  
  
"You know, it wasn't very nice from you, just dumping a bucket full of water onto my poor sleeping body." You tell her, left eyebrow raised, lips pressed together while curling a stray of her hair between the fingers of your right hand. Kelley slightly blushes and stares at your hand next to her face.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry." She says, looking at you with big eyes.  
  
"For what?" You ask, slightly smirking at her.  
  
"For making you wet."  
  
You really don't know what's gotten into you or where the courage comes from, but you lean in, brushing her cheek with yours, your lips slightly touching her soft skin. Your right hand holds onto her neck and you start to whisper into her ear, voice low and raspy.  
  
"I don't think you making me wet is something you should apologize for generally. But I'm sure there are ways to make me wet that don't involve buckets of water."  
  
You pull back a bit only to press a long, lingering kiss to her cheek. Kelley just stares at you, mouth slightly open, stunned expression on her face.  
  
"Enjoy your evening, Kelley." You say, dragging your fingertips along her neck and shoulders before you turn around, walking towards your room.


	16. Qualifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone for your comments, I'm really happy you enjoy the story! Feel free to add any criticism or ideas for improvement, I'm open to everything. Also please let me know if I use any words that aren't that common for native English speakers (or Americans, since the story concentrates around the US) and that no one uses. I often have to use a dictionary, because I only can think of the German word and there are so many English words for one German word that I really don't know which one is the most authentic. I'm sorry if sometimes the sentence structure isn't quite right, I try my very best.
> 
> Thanks again for reading the story, I really hope, it's entertaining and good and so on and you hopefully enjoy it :)

_Frisco, Texas, February 10th_

If someone would have ever told you you'd be shamelessly flirting with one of your teammates, a teammate on the national team, a teammate you're undoubtedly attracted to, you wouldn't have believed them. But here you are in Texas, right before your first game of Olympic Qualifying, flirting with non other than Kelley O'Hara, sending her kinky looks, receiving them back, touching her way, lingering way too long, hardly holding your dirty thoughts to yourself. And she's just as bad as you. You hope that no one notices, because you want the focus to be on the Qualifying and winning each game, but you doubt that anyone thinks anything into it. Kelley is a natural flirt, as Moe likes to put it, and she's touchy with most of the girls, though no one quite as with you. And as for you, they've only known you for four months. And you've been that way with Kelley for four months.

For Olympic Qualifying numbers 1 to 20 are used for the players, so everyone who usually has a higher number gets a lower one. For example Hope of course keeps her No. 1, Carli her No. 10, Ali No. 11, Tobin No. 17. You on the other hand, usually way higher than 20, get number 6. Kelley having No. 5 and Kling No. 7 makes you have your locker in the locker room right between them, so you're way closer to Kelley than usually. You get dressed - and undressed - next to each other, sometimes slightly touching, often letting each others eyes linger to long on the other.

"You know, I could get used to having you this close." Kelley tells you with a wink as you get ready for your game against Costa Rica. Neither of you gets the start today, but you're excited anyway.

"You'll have hopefully four more games with me next to you, I'm sure at the end of the month you're glad to get rid of me." You laugh, putting on your cleats.

"I don't know." Kelley says, pulling her jersey down her abs slowly, making you bite your lips and concentrate on tieing your shoes. "I mean, you're a nice view." She winks at you and you shake your head.

"I'm next to you, wouldn't the ones opposite from you rather be your view?"

"Nah, I know what Ash and Lyssa and Tobin look like. Don't need to look at them anymore than I have to." She slightly bumps your shoulders.

"You also know what I look like, Kelley." You state with a laugh.

"I do, but I just can't get enough of your sight." She leans closer towards you and you can hear the smirk in her voice.

Thankfully Carli rescues you, telling you all to get up and out onto the field. You ruffle Kelleys hair and shake your head with a wink, before you walk out and take your seat at the bench between Steph and Sam.

You gain the lead after 15 seconds with a goal from Alex. Goals from Crystal, Carli and Christen (you wonder what it is with the Cs that they are such great goal scorers) and another one from Alex make it a 5:0 win.

After your first game you have three days until your next against Mexico. Jill keeps the training light, but constant and you all know that you can't let anything distract you at the moment. Everyone's concentrated and disciplined and everyone of you does her best to make the team the best.

Kelley still brings you coffee every morning, but you just head to breakfast as a team, trying to focus on the upcoming game. There are stolen glances across the table and in the locker room, but you try to keep to yourself, not wanting to distract anyone. Still your eyes linger too long on her abs when she pulls her jersey down before the game  and she smirks at you with a wink. You can't help but suggestively raise your eyebrows at her.

_Frisco, Texas, February 13th_

Your second game is against Mexico. Again neither you nor Kelley get the start, but you'll gladly cheer on your teammates from the sidelines. Sometimes you wonder if you'd get more starts as a forward, like Mal does, despite her age, but to be honest, you're way too happy to be a defender. You know that with a backline like Kriegs, JJ, Becky and Kling and also Kelley it's hard to get a start, but you're happy to be on the team and to get to play the games you do.

A goal from Carli brings you a 1:0 win. You don't know if the penalty was justified, but you also know that the referee doesn't always make the right decisions. You won and that's what's matters.

Between your game against Mexico and your game against Puerto Rico you have just one day, so everyone who played the last game tries to recover the best way possibly while the others like you have a light training session.

_Frisco, Texas, February 15th_

Finally it's game day again and you know you get the start today, because Jill already told you. You're excited because you get to play again and also because you get to play next to Ali and Kelley.

"Finally." Kelley says when you're in the locker room, dressing for the game. "I thought, Jill would never let us play together."

"It was about time." You grin at her brightly.

Kelley winks at you and leans in, whispering into your ear. "Now you'll have to think of my reward."

You smirk against her neck. "You didn't score a goal yet, Kel."

"Trust me, I will." You feel her breath against your soft skin.

"I'll think of a reward _after_ you scored a goal. _If_ you even score again in an international." You say with a laugh.

"You know how it is, there's a million goals I haven't scored. Just you wait." With that she takes her place in the line to walk out and you follow behind.

Before the game officially starts the backline, consisting of you, Kelley, Ali and Jaelene as well as Alyssa, who's in goal today, form a small circle on the field. Alyssa says a bit, as well as Ali, but it's mostly Kelley giving you a pep talk to motivate you and let you know that you're gonna win. Seconds later the game starts.

Six minutes into the game Crystal scores her first goal. About ten minutes later Carli makes it 2:0 with a penalty kick. Three minutes later Crystal scores her second goal. Only seconds before the first half ends, Carli sends a beautiful ball right in front of Stephs feet who then sends the ball towards the goal, where Kelley, standing sideways, simply flicks the ball into the net with the bottom of her right foot. Shortly after the whistle blows for halftime.

As soon as you're out of sight Kelley jumps onto you.

"Have you seen this, Em?!" She screams into your ear, wrapping her feet around your waist. You stumble, but hold her tight, leaning back into a wall to not fall over.

"I have, Kelley, you were just great out there!" You tell her against her sweaty neck, her hair tickling your face.

Suddenly she stills her jumping and seems to relax. "Now you gotta think of my reward." She whispers into your ear and you just groan, before she jumps off of you.

15 minutes into second half Mal sends the ball towards the goal which results in an own goal for Puerto Rico. Only a couple of minutes later Crystal scores the hattrick. Shortly after Christen sends the ball into the net. In the 85th minute Crystal scores her 4th goal. Two minutes later she cores her fifth. A minute into stoppage time, Sam makes it 10:0, the final score.

After the game you get onto the bus to get back to the hotel. Kelley sits next to you, grinning at you thr whole time. Every few minutes she punches your arm or your thigh. "I scored!" She then whispers, chuckling to herself. You just shake your head and smile at how happy anf proud and cute she is.

"You're cute when you're like this." You tell her, after she punched you again. "But I got it the third time you told me, and the 9th time, and especially the 17th time. You scored and I'm proud of you and happy for you, but my right side hurts from your punching, so please, Kel, stop it and be quiet." You laugh at her, faking a groan.

"Okay..but I'm still cute, right?" She winks at you and now you groan for real.

* * *

The next morning when Kelley appears at your door with coffee she's as giddy as the day before. She leans against the doorframe, smirking at you, sipping at her coffee.

"So..have you already thought of my reward for scoring?"

You glare at her. "No."

"You don't have much time left, Sonnett." She tells you, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, when do you plan on getting your reward?" You really don't know when you should do whatever the reward is going to be.

"Whenever you're ready." She tells you with a wink.

"Uuggh, I'll think of something, okay?" You push past her and towards the elevator.

"It has to be during the Qualifying." Kelley appears next to you, bumping shoulders. "'Cause who knows when we'll see each other again. Or when I'll score again."

You laugh. "Don't flatter yourself too much, O'Hara."

You get onto the elevator, both leaning against the back. Before the doors close, JJ, Ash, Carli and Ali join you in the elevator.

"Amazing goal yesterday, Kelley." Carli says, smiling at Kelley.

"Yeah, you played great!" Ali adds, hand on Kelleys arm.

Kelley beams proudly and smiles at you, big grin on her face. "This month, promise?" She extands her pinky towards you.

She's looking at you again with those beautiful eyes and you just can't help it. "This month, promise."

She holds her pinky in front of your eyes, wiggling it. "Pinky promise!"

You groan, but still smile. "Seriously, Kel? How old are you again?"

"Old enough." She winks at you. "Now come on, pinky promise."

Begrudgingly you interlock your pinky with hers. "Pinky promise."

Finally the elevator comes to a stop and you all start to emerge.

"You guys are so weird." Ash says, looking at you and Kelley, shaking her head. Kelley just shrugs and puts on a big smile, heading towards the dining room, you just groan and follow after.

* * *

The next morning you drive to Houston for the semifinal against Trinidad and Tobago in three days. Jill keeps the training light again, going easy on you. Still you see that the players that played every game so far are exhausted and tired, even though they'd never admit it.

Kelley keeps asking you what her reward's going to be and when she's going to get it. You always tell her to stop being such a pain in the neck and just wait until it's time. Kelley looks at you with puppy eyes and a trembling lip, pouting through the day. It's hard to not give in, but you stay strong and don't tell her a word about your plans for her reward. Behind your roomdoors, when you're alone or Becky, who's your roommate in Houston, is sleeping, you make plans for Kelleys reward. You don't know why, but you put some effort into it. The day before your game against Trinidad and Tobago everything is planned. You just have to win and make it to the final.

* * *

_Houston, Texas, February 19th_

The entire team knows that you have to win this game to qualify for the Olympics in Rio. There's a slight tension, but it's more of a positive excitement for the game. You don't get the start today, so you take a seat between Ash and Steph on the bench. You kind of pity Ash sometimes. She's just so talented and an amazing goalkeeper, yet she never gets to start. It must be hard for her, still you never hear her complain, instead she's always the one to train hardest and to make sure to help everybody and bring the best out of every single one of you. You're thankful for a teammate as kind and funny and understanding and helpful as her.

You don't have time to think to much, because in the 12th minute Tobin makes it 1:0.  
Alex scores her first goal after half an hour.  
Carli makes it 3:0 just before halftime.

The mood in the locker room is relaxed and everyone starts the second half with a good mind.

Alex scores her second goal in the 71st minute. The hattrick follows to minutes later.

You win 5:0.

The team is happy and Kelley jumps into your arms after the game, sweaty from playing 90 minutes. You couldn't care less. You hold her close, telling her how great she played.

"I'm waiting." She tells you in a low voice, smiling at you, as you head back to the hotel. You just shake your head. You're not gonna give away anything.

* * *

_Houston, Texas, February 21st_

After only one day break you're at the stadium again for the final against Canada. A game against Canada is always something special for the US. They are your biggest rivals, your biggest enemies but somehow also your biggest friends. It's kind of a hate-love-relationship sometimes.  
It's gonna be a rough game, it's gonna be tough and everyone's gonna fight hard for the win, even if it results in a blood bath.

And that's just how the game goes.

You're not giving them a run for their money, and neither are they.

Its rough. Hard. Tough. You're sweating even though you're just sitting on the bench.

Then Lindsey heads the ball into the back of the net in the 53rd minute.

Tobin follows 8 minutes later.

The game ends 2:0.

You're relieved and happy, Canada is disappointed and sad. The game wasn't about qualifying, because you knew that both of you were qualified. It was about one having to be the best and one having to be the first loser.

Hope, Crystal and Moe get special prizes for best goalkeeper, golden boot and golden ball. The US gets the fair play award and you all get your gold medals and a trophy.

You're the best team of the CONCACAF (again), received zero goals, scored more than plenty and just qualified for the Olympics.

You're all pretty happy.

* * *

When you get back to the hotel you grab Kelleys arm before you both head to your rooms.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 9AM." You tell her. Kelley looks at you confused. You chuckle. "You'll get your reward tomorrow."

A big smile makes its way onto Kelleys face and she grins at you. "Seriously?"

You laugh. "Seriously. Be ready."

"What about coffee? I always bring you coffee." She says, smile leaving her face, eyes wide open.

"We'll change the routine for one day and get coffee together. I hope that's okay?"

"It definitely is." Kelleys smile is back on again.

"See you tomorrow morning, Kelley." You pull her into your arms, holding her close.

"Good night, Emily. Sleep tight." Kelley stands on her toes, kissing your forehead.

"Good night, Kelley. Sleep tight." You lean forward, pressing a lingering kiss to her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Kel."

"Sweet dreams, Em."

With that you part ways, heading to your rooms to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, you think, before you fall asleep.


	17. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made any mistakes, its 2:30 am here and I just came home from work and I'm tired and exhausted, but I wanted to finish the chapter before going to sleep.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)

_Houston, Texas, February 22nd_

When you wake up the morning after the final of Olympic Qualifying you get up and look for something to wear for your day with Kelley. You both, as well as some other teammates, decided to stay in Houston until the next day. You have your first game of the She Believes Cup on March 3rd in Florida and you'll get there a few days prior so you won't go to Portland until after the Cup, instead spending a few days in Georgia again, which also makes it easier to get to Florida.

After ten minutes your entire wardrobe is sprawled around on your bed. You stand in front of it, hands on your hips, looking down, having no idea what to wear.

Becky groans in the other bed. "Seriously, Emily, just put on something. It doesn't matter."

"It does!" You tell her, putting your hands in the air. "What if it rains or if it's too hot or too cold and -"

"Stop it!" Begrudgingly Becky gets up to stand next to you. She looks down onto your clothes, one hand crossed in front of her body, the other scratching her chin. "Let's see.." You hear her mumble as she starts to pick up different clothes just to throw them back again.

After a while she throws a few things at you. "Here, wear this." With that she sits down on her bed again and stares at you.

You take the clothes in your hands and eye them. It's a blue ripped jeans, black socks, a plain maroon shirt, a beige pullover and a black leather jacket. "Looks good." You say, smiling at Becky.

"I have good taste." She simply shrugs.

You put everything on before you stare at your feet. Before you can even ask her, Becky gets up and shoves a pair of sneakers into your arms. You just smile and put them on, thanking her.

"Where are you even going?"

"I had kind of a bet going on with Kelley that she wouldn't score. She did and now I have to reward her. So I'm gonna be spending my day listening to Kelley O'Hara talking my ears off about that goal she scored." You laugh, while grabbing a bag and everything you'll need, pulling your straight hair into a high ponytail.

Becky narrows her eyes at you, before she laughs. "Well if you're going out with Kelley you really don't have to worry about what you're wearing. She probably shows up in her training gear."

You join her laughter, knowing damn well that Kelley would absolutely do this, before you tell her goodbye and walk towards Kelleys room. When you get there and knock on the door, a angry looking Alex Morgan opens the door.

"Oh finally you're here, thank god."

"Uhm..hi to you too?" You offer, raising your eyebrows at her.

"I had to listen to Kelley talk about what she should wear and what you'd possibly be doing for the last 45 minutes, having to play fashion guide." Alex crosses her arms. "She's awful this morning."

"Hey, I'm not!" You hear Kelley exclaiming from inside the room, stumbling towards the door.

"She is." Alex says, rolling her eyes.

Finally Kelley pushes past Alex, smiling brightly at you. Alex shoves her towards you, shaking her head.

"Have fun, weirdos." With that she walks back into the room, closing the door behind her.

Before you can even look at Kelley she has her arms wrapped around you, holding you close. When you pull apart she immediately starts talking.

"Where are we going? It's so early. Am I dressed right? Will we be inside? Outdoors?"

She goes on and on and you just push her into the elevator, shaking your head.  
"Good morning, Kelley." You tell her, raising your eyebrows.

Kelleys smile falters a bit, before she grins at you again. "Good morning, Emily."

"You'll have to wait to find out." You say when you notice that she wants to ask again where you're going. "And I told you we'd get coffee. Patience, Kelley, patience."

Kelley groans, you just laugh.

* * *

You walk out off the hotel, side by side, not talking much. You steal glances towards her every now and then, smiling to yourself. Kelley's wearing tight black leggins, white sneakers, a black top with an open jeansshirt above it and a grey beanie on her head. Sunglasses on her eyes and a light jacket in her hands complete the look. She looks good, you think.

"Like what you're seeing?"

"Huh?" You shake your head and look at Kelley who's smirking at you.

"You keep looking at me. Like what you're seeing?"

You curse yourself for being so obvious. "I do, I really do." You tell her with a wink. "Looking good today, O'Hara."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sonnett." She winks at you too.

Your shoulders brush against each other as you walk towards your destination. After twenty minutes of walking in the morning sun and making small talk, Kelley can't stand it anymore. She takes your arm and pulls you back.

"Seriously, Em, where are we going?" She looks at you with a pout, her eyes hidden behind the sunglasses.

You pat her arm. "Turn around, Kel, we're here."

She turns around and looks at the building in front of you, nodding her head. "Nice." She turns her head around and smiles at you. "I hear a coffee shouting my name, come on!"

There's a bright green sign above the door wooden door behind a huge window, saying "Phil". She opens the door for you and you walk into the café, Kelley following behind.

"Whoa." Kelley stops and stares around, taking her sunglasses of and hanging them onto her top. The café is pretty small, but the walls are extremely high and filled with bookshelves. What can be seen of the actual wall is made of brick, but nearly every wall is covered with books. There are small dark wooden tables with equally made seats, old couches at the edges and even some huge stepladders standing around.

You have to smile at how impressed Kelley seems, her grin getting bigger and bigger. "You like it?"

She turns towards you, shaking her head, smiling. "I love it."

You walk towards a small round table in the corner next to two bookshelves, one with classics like Virginia Woolf, Oscar Wilde or Jane Austen, the other with children's books like "Guess how much I love you" or "Where the wild things are". You both order simple coffee and water and sit across from each other.

"It smells so good in here." Kelley states, smiling at you.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It smells like books and coffee and paper and there's just some scent of antiquity. I love it." She shows you her biggest grin.

"I'm glad you like it."

"How did you even know about this café?" She takes a sip of her coffee and lookd at you.

"I walked the streets of Houston for hours for the last nights, looking for the perfect spot to take the one and only Kelley O'Hara for coffee." You deadpan.

Kelley scrunches her face. "What?"

You laugh. "I asked Carli if she knew a nice café and that's what she recommended."

"Doesn't seem like the kind of café Carli would go to." Kelley laughs.

"Not really, no. But I'm glad she knew about it." You tell her with a sincere look.

"Me too. I really like it."

* * *

You stay at the café for almost two hours, drinking only one coffee each, not bothering to order a second, because you're too caught up in your conversation. You take out random books, riffling through them, smiling at the soft drawings of two rabbits and debating about if "Pride and Prejudice" or "Mrs. Dalloway" is the book. You decide that you can't decide because they're both amazing. And "Guess how much I love you" is your favorite anyway.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Em." Kelley says, taking your hand and smiling at you.

"I'm glad you liked it." You squeeze her hand. "Now come on, let's go." You stand up and pull her with you.

"Back to the hotel?" Kelley asks.

"Nope." You say, opening the door for her.  
  
Kelley stops in the middle of the door. "Nope?"  
  
"Nope. Now get out and don't ask me where we're going, I won't tell you." You shove her outside and follow after, taking the lead.

"I thought that was my reward. Getting coffee with you in an amazingly beautiful café." Kelley says, catching up with you.  
  
You laugh and smile at her. "The whole day is your reward, Kelley."  
  
"A whole day with you alone?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
You shake your head. "That's right, O'Hara. Now come on, we have to be there in 30 minutes."  
  
"Be where?" Kelley asks with a hopeful grin.  
  
"No chance." You tell her, smiling straight ahead.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Lalalalala, I can't hear you." You put your fingers into your ears, shaking your head.  
  
Kelley just shoves you a bit to the side, as you keep walking.

* * *

15 minutes later you're standing in front of an old cinema.  
  
"We're watching a movie?" Kelley asks with a big grin.  
  
"We are. But first we'll get some burgers and fries and something to drink."  
  
"We can eat burgers in there?!" Kelley exclaims excitedly.  
  
You laugh. "We are indeed."  
  
It's starting to get clouded and colder, so you grab something to eat and drink before you head inside. The foyer is small, illuminated only by orange lights, the floor is dark red carpet. There are only two cinema halls, that play classic movies every other day.  
  
You walk up to the counter to get your tickets.  
  
"Two for hall 1 please." You tell the old lady sitting behind the counter.  
  
She smiles at you and hands you the tickets.  
  
"Enjoy your date, ladies." She winks at you and both you and Kelley blush a bit.  
  
"Do we look like we're on a date?" Kelley whispers, leaning close.  
  
"Appearently we do." You say, grabbing her hand and handing your tickets to the old man at the door. He smiles and winks at the two you, as you head inside.  
  
You take two seats in the middle of the back row. As soon as you opened your burgers the lights go out and you hear the rattling and crackling of the movie reel behind you.  
  
"What exactly are we watching?" Kelley asks with a whisper.  
  
"Just wait and see." You say, watching the screen in anticipation.  
  
Finally the movie starts and you hear the famous music starting to play. You close your eyes, smiling contentedly. You don't have to look to know what's happening on the screen, what words and names you can read.  
  
After a few moments Kelley leans over, whispering into your ear. "I'm glad you let me watch your favorite movie with you."  
  
"You are?" You ask, opening your eyes and looking at her.  
  
"I am. I know it means a lot to you so I'm really proud you chose it to watch with me." She squeezes your hand, big smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you, Kelley." You grin at her before you turn your attention back to the screen.  
  
Ten minutes into the movie you have finished your burgers and fries and are both leaning back, enjoying the movie.  
  
Five minutes later Kelley lets her hand fall into your lap, gently stroking your thigh. You have to bite your lip to not smile too much, but you follow her example and put your hand onto her thigh.  
  
After half an hour Kelley leans closer towards you. "I don't think that we're gonna get company anytime soon ."  
  
"I don't think so either." You reply with a grin.  
  
After a while you let your head fall onto Kelleys shoulder, feeling her head lean against yours. It feels good, you think, watching your favourite movie with her, eating junkfood, not caring about anyone or anything, just being on a 'date'. It feels so normal, so right.  
  
About three hours later the movie ends and you sit up, looking at Kelley with an expectant smile. "So..did you enjoy it?"  
  
Kelley appearently can't take her eyes off the screen, smiling brightly. You wonder if her cheeks hurt from her big grin. After the screen finally is black again she turns towards you. She takes your hand into hers, before she presses a kiss onto the corner of your mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Emily." She whispers into your skin. "I loved it." She presses another kiss onto your cheek before pulling back.  
  
When you get back to the foyer the old couple winks at you, before you walk outside.  
  
"Where to now?" Kelley asks, smiling at you.  
  
"Wherever you want to." You say.  
  
"To eternity and beyond!"  
  
You laugh. "That's the wrong movie, but alright."

"I really enjoyed the movie." Kelley says as you start walking along the street.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I kind of like that Rhett Butler. And Mommy's great. But I don't know if I'm too happy to share a name with Scarlet O'Hara. She's kind of a bitch." Kelley laughs, shaking her head.

You join in her laughter. "I think so too. But I'll let you know that you're by far and without any doubt my favorite O'Hara."

Kelley blushes slightly. "You don't know my sister or my mom, maybe you'll like them better."

"Well I don't know them yet but I doubt that I'll feel about them the way I feel about you." You say, biting your lip, staring down onto your feet.

"What do you feel about me?" Kelley asks, nudging your shoulder with hers, pulling you towards an empty bench at the park you just reach.

"A lot." You admit, sitting down and staring at the small lake in front of you.

"Tell me more." She says, letting her arm linger behind your back, body turned towards you.

You mirror her movement, turning towards her, but putting your hand onto her lap.

"Not yet, Kelley." You say quietly, smiling at her.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready." Kelley nods at you with a smile.

* * *

You keep talking about everything and anything, god and the world. You talk about your favorite scenes from the movie, about the team, your last games, Kelley's goal (after all that's why you're here), the upcoming She Believes Cup, the NWSL, your favorite music, favorite food, favorite everything.

After a while the conversation takes a different direction. "Tell me about your ex." Kelley simply says.

You're slightly taken aback. "What makes you think I have an ex?"

"Someone as beautiful as you can't have been single for their whole life."

You shake your head. "You're a goof. There's only one ex."

"What's his name?"

"What makes you think it's a guy?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it a guy?"

"It is. His name's David."

"Tell me about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything?"

You snuffle. "Well..we got together when I was 15 and it ended when I went to UVA."

"That's a long time." Kelley says with a nod.

"It was." You say, thinking back at how unhappy you were. "It really was."

"Why aren't you together anymore?"

You laugh. "Different reasons. I didn't love him anymore. If I ever did at all. He was way too possessive and controlling. And he didn't accept who I was even though he saw I was struggling. There just wasn't any sense in staying together. Being single at UVA was way better, and things were way different."

Kelley just nods, taking your words in. "How was your time at UVA? Nothing serious? A few flings, a few guys?"

"It was.." You hesitate, searching for the right word. "..interesting, to say the least. Nothing serious, a few flings, hardly any guys."

"Hardly any guys?" Kelley asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, there are more genders than guys, if you haven't noticed." You say with a laugh.

Kelley rolls her eyes before replying. "A few _girls?"_

You laugh out loud. "Rather a _lot_  of girls."

Kelley raises her eyebrows. "A lot?"

"What do you want me to say? I went to college, experimented, became comfortable with my sexuality, had fun. I'm sure you had your fair share of girls too, Stanford." You say with a laugh.

Kelley smirks at you. "I really did, Stanford girls are..exquisite."

"So are UVA girls." You say, biting your lip.

"Didn't have any yet." Kelley winks at you.

"What hasn't been is yet to happen. Maybe you'll get your chance with one sometimes." You say with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe I should ask Moe. I'm sure she'd be willing to still my hunger for UVA girls."

"Asshole." You push her back a bit, shaking your head at her.

"What? Moe went to UVA." Kelley says with a laugh.

"And she's your first choice?" You ask with raised eyebrows.

"Maybe?" Kelley smirks at you.

"You're unbelievable, O'Hara." You shake your head. "But go ahead, I'm sure Moe would love to kiss you."

"Who said anything about kissing?" Kelley asks with a pokerface.

Your mouth falls open and your eyes widen at her comment. "You're unbelievable." You shake your head, while laughing at her.

"Come on now, let's get some dinner before we head back to the hotel." You say after a few moments, getting up and extending your hands towards her.  
  
Kelley takes your hand with a big smile, not letting go of it. You walk back in the direction of the hotel where there is a small Italian restaurant at the corner of the street.  
  
Kelley opens the door for you, only then letting go of your hand. Italian operatic music sounds from the everywhere as a waiter comes up to you.  
  
"I have a reservation for 7."  
  
"The name?"  
  
"Sonnett."  
  
"Party for two?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"If you please follow me."  
  
He leads the way and you follow behind until you reach a small table with red and white plaid table cloth and two lit candles in the middle. He holds both of your seats for you to sit down before he hands you the menu. After he took your order and left you are alone in the back of the restaurant.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Kelley says, looking around. "You really did a great job. I didn't expect you to make such an effort just to reward me for my lame goal."  
  
"It wasn't lame!" You immediately exclaim, leaning forward. "It was an amazing goal. And I know that I didn't have to but I wanted to. I wanted to do something..special for you."  
  
"Oh, you really did make the whole day special, don't worry." Kelley says, taking your hand. "I really enjoyed the time with you today."  
  
"Me too." You admit with a smile, squeezing her hand.  
  
"You'll do this for every goal I score?" Kelley asks with a wink.  
  
"Getting coffee, burgers, dinner and watching 'Gone With The Wind'? Yeah, no. I'll think of something that doesn't need a whole day next time. If there ever is a next time." You say with a laugh. Kelley nods her head, just smiling at you.

* * *

After dinner, which you both really enjoyed, you decide to get back to the hotel. Kelley intertwines your fingers again, not letting go, even when you finally reach the hotel lobby. There's no one in sight, a lot of your teammates already left today, so there aren't too many people around.  
  
You head up to your floor in silence, standing close, holding hands. You don't really know what to say. You don't want the day to end. You had so much fun today with Kelley, laughing, smiling, talking, flirting.  
  
"I really enjoyed today." Kelley tells you, grabbing both of your hands, looking down at them.  
  
"Me too." You admit, biting your lip to keep from grinning like a fool.  
  
"I'd love to do that again sometimes. Even without a goal."  
  
"I'd love that too." You say, feeling your whole body heat up at her standing so close.  
  
"It was the perfect first date." Kelley smirks at you, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
You shake your head. "If you say so, O'Hara."  
  
"You love it."  
  
You sigh. "I do."  
  
You hold each others hand, only an armlength apart, staring into each others eyes.  
  
"I really like the green in your eyes." You suddenly say.  
  
Kelley slightly blushes, looking down while biting her lips.  
  
You take a step towards her. "Your eyes are so beautiful."  
  
You put your right hand onto her cheek, slightly caressing it. " _You_ are so beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Kelley says, pushing you back until your back's against the wall. She puts her one hand next to your head, the other onto your shoulder, making its way up to your neck and ear and into your hair, playing around with it. You let your hands fall to her hips, holding her with a firm grip, pulling her just slightly closer.  
  
You see her eyes flickering down to your lips and up again. You find yourself staring at her lips, so full and dark rosy and soft. At least you imagine them to be soft. Especially when being kissed.  
  
"What're you looking at, Sonnett?" Kelley says and you look up to see her smirking at you, head tilted to the left side.  
  
You looks back down to her lips and up again into her eyes.  
  
"I really want to kiss you right now." You finally admit, heart pounding in your chest, tilting your head sidewards as well.  
  
"What's stopping you?" Kelley asks with a smirk, looking at your lips, taking a step closer.

You wrap your arms around her neck and stare into her eyes. "Nothing but myself."  
  
"I really want you to kiss me right now." Kelley says, leaning even closer.  
  
Finally your lips are only inches apart.  
  
"God, I want to kiss you so bad right now." Kelley whispers, voice low and raspy.  
  
Goosebumps make its way from your face down to your toes and up again.  
  
You bury your fingers into her hair under her beanie.  
  
You take one last breath before you pull her head towards yours.  
  
Your lips are just about to meet, when a door opens in the hallway and you hear someone talking.  
  
You immediately jump apart, heart pounding quickly, eyes wide open, staring in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Kelley, Emily, there you are!" Moe exclaims, walking towards you. "Where have you been all day?"  
  
When she finally reaches you she puts her arms around your shoulders, looking between the two of you.  
   
"Have you two just seen a ghost or why are you so pale?" Moe asks, narrowing her eyes at you. "Come on now, I've missed my peaches!"  
  
She pulls you towards her room, oblivious to the tension between the two of you. You and Kelley just stare at Moe, wondering how one person can have such bad timing and be so oblivious to what's going on.  
  
"Let's watch a movie!" Moe says with a big grin, pushing you into her room. "Sam already left, so you two can stay here. We can have a sleepover and talk about boys and make pillow fights!" She jumps up and down excitedly, looking for a movie to watch.  
  
You and Kelley share a look, slightly smiling, slightly blushing, before you both fall head first onto the bed, groaning into the pillow. It's going to be a looong night.


	18. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking things so slow and almost killing you guys. Please don't die and stay with me.  
> I don't really know where I'm going now with the story and how things are are going to evolve (and when), but I have a few ideas, that I'm sure my fingers will somehow implement.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)  
> It might take me a while before adding the  
> next chapter, I have tests coming up and work to do, but feel free to hate me for now ;)

_Houston, Texas, February 23rd_

When you wake up the next morning you have hardly enough space to move without falling out of the bed. Moe next to you takes up three quarters of the space, laying on her stomach, arms and legs standing in every direction. You look up a bit and see Kelley on Moes other side struggling as well to not fall out of the bed. She has even fewer space than you have and her eyes widen when she realizes she's gonna fall out. You laugh and reach across Moes sleeping body, grabbing Kelleys arm.  
  
"I'm not gonna let you fall out." You whisper, holding her tight.  
  
Kelley smiles at you, moving closer towards Moe. You move closer as well, so that you're now sandwiching her. You both have your head propped up on your elbows.  
  
"Well, that was not exactly the way I imagined my first night with you in the same bed to go." Kelley says with a quiet laugh, looking at Moe.  
  
You raise your left eyebrow, smirking at her. "Thinking of spending the night with me in the same bed already, O'Hara?"  
  
"Always have." Kelley says, winking at you.  
  
You smile at each other, your hand still on her arm. She looks so beautiful in the morning, you think, hair standing in all directions, eyes small, the scent of sleep in them, small wrinkles around them. You can't believe you almost kissed her last night. You can't believe that _she_ almost kissed _you_ last night. That she wanted to kiss you, to be kissed by you.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" Kelley asks, putting her hand onto your arm.  
  
You bite your lips, smiling shyly. "You."  
  
Kelley blushes slightly, but grinning at you. "I really like the way your voice sounds in the morning."  
  
"What does it sound like?"  
  
"Raspy and low and just.." Kelley bites her lip with a smirk, voice dropping. "..really sexy."  
  
You feel the heat on your face and if you could, you would jump across Moe and kiss that damn smirk from her face.  
  
"You're one to talk." You whisper, shaking your head. "With that voice of yours..God."  
  
Kelley smirks at you, caressing your arm with her fingertips. Her eyes drop to your lips and you can't help but let your tongue lick them slightly. You see Kelley biting her lower lip, shaking her head with a smile.  
  
She looks down at Moe before she speaks again. "If Moe wasn't here..God."  
  
"What if she wasn't here?" You ask with a smirk.  
  
Suddenly the sleeping body between you two starts to stir and arms and legs get stretched, pushing you both almost out of the bed, before Kelley even has a chance to answer.  
  
"Morning." Moe mumbles, turning around. "Why are you hanging there on the edge of the bed?" She asks, looking between the two of you holding each others arms to not fall out of the bed with a confused look.  
  
"Trying to not fall out of the bed, because you, my lovely peach, took away all the space in here." Kelley says, laughing at Moe, whose eyes widen.  
  
"Sorry, guys." Moe says with an apologetic smile. "What would be if I wasn't here?"  
  
"Huh?" You ask, staring at her.  
  
"You two just talked about if I wasn't here."  
  
"Oh, uhm..if you weren't here we'd be watching.. The Lion King." Kelley lies.  
  
"But I love The Lion King, you can't watch it without me!" Moe exclaims.  
  
"Well now that you're awake we won't have to watch it without you." You tell her. "But we don't have the time anyway. We should get up, our flight leaves in a few hours and we should eat something before we head to the airport."  
  
The three of you decided a few days ago that you would fly to Atlanta together, so now you all get up and pack your stuff to grab something to eat and head to the airport.

* * *

You sit on the plane the same way you slept last night. Moe in the middle, Kelley on her right side, next to the window, you on the left side, next to the aisle. You don't know how Moe always keeps getting between the two of you. And you also don't know how she can just take a seat, close her eyes and fall asleep immediately.  
  
You and Kelley had no time to talk about last night since Moe has always been next to and between you. Still you know that maybe you should talk to her about what almost happened. You almost kissed.  
  
You steal glances towards Kelley every now and then. You wonder what she's thinking. If she thought about you as much as you thought about her. If she thought about what ever is going on between the two of you and what it means. You really know that you should talk to her to get some answers, but now is wether the time nor the place for it. You'd want to talk in person but you're not gonna get that much alone time. You'll head back to Marietta for two days before going back to UVA one last time instead of spending the week in Georgia. From there you'll fly straight to Florida, which means that you won't see her until the She Believes Cup. And if it's going to be like the last camps and games you won't have that much time alone. Maybe when she brings you coffee in the morning? If she even continues doing that. What if she doesn't feel the way you do? What do you even feel? It shouldn't matter what anyone of you feels because you told yourself more than once to not act on it or tell her about your feelings because the distance wouldn't let a relationship work. Do you even want a relationship? Does she? What if all you'd ever get is a camp fling? Do you want that? You don't want anything less than all of it, all of her. A camp fling wouldn't make you happy. Maybe it would be better to just try to forget your feelings and just be friends. Maybe you should keep the flirting and touching to a minimum. If you only knew what to do.  
  
"You're thinking too much, I can hear it."  
  
"Huh?" You turn your head and notice Kelley smiling at you.  
  
"Don't think too much. That's not healthy." She tells you with a sincere look.  
  
"I know." You admit. "I just can't help myself sometimes."  
  
"What are you thinking about? Maybe talking about it helps?" Kelley offers.  
  
"Yeah, maybe it does." You say with a shrug.  
  
"You know, if you wanna talk about it, I'm here for you." She says, reaching her hand across Moe to squeeze your arm.  
  
"Thanks, Kelley." You say with a forced smile. "I really appreciate it." You just don't want to talk to her about it. Maybe you should talk to someone who's neutral. Someone who won't judge you but knows why you're struggling.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, Em. Maybe it helps." Kelley quietly says from the window seat. You smile at her and nod, closing your eyes. Maybe sleeping really does help.

* * *

_Marietta, Georgia; University of Virginia, February 24th - 26th  
_

Turns out, sleeping didn't help. When you got off the plane you walked out the airport together to where your dad, Kelleys sister and Moes mom were waiting for you. You said your goodbyes, trying to make your hugs with both Kelley and Moe seem the same, before you got into your dads car.  
  
On the road you don't have much time to think, because your father keeps talking your ears off. Also you told yourself to focus on other things for now. You'd have to face everything soon enough.  
  
Your mom welcomes you home and you spend the next few hours telling them everything about your previous games and the upcoming She Believes Cup and the Thorns.  
You're sad that your sister isn't home. Maybe she would be the right one to talk to. After all she's your twin sister.  
  
You spend two days with your parents, feeling like twelve years old again. After that you get to UVA a last time before your time in Portland starts. You're excited to see your friends again. You'll be spending only three days there, so you decide to enjoy them and not think about anything else.

There's a big banquet your second evening there and you're having a great time, seeing everyone again and catching up. You're sitting with Makenzy, Jessie, Alex and Lauren and they're all complementing you on being part of the Thorns and being with the national team. After a while the topic you would have wanted to avoid comes up.  
  
"So..seeing anyone, Em?" Alex asks with a wink.  
  
You groan. "No time for that."  
  
"Oh come on. It's been far too long." Makenzy says.  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"Have you been with anyone?" Jessie asks, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"No." You admit.  
  
"Well then I'm sure Portland is full of potential single guys for you." Lauren says.  
  
"Or girls." Makenzy says with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure there are some pretty ladies on your team!" Alex says excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, isn't Tobin Heath your teammate in Portland? She looks pretty good." Makenzy says with a wink.  
  
"Oh no, Tobin's definitely not..my type." You say, shaking your head. "I mean, she's beautiful and talented, but..no, just no."  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's better, she's your teammate after all." Jessie says with a nod. "And dating a teammate doesn't end well."  
  
"How would you know that?" You ask.  
  
"Well, I don't, but just think about the team and how a relationship between to players could affect everything off and on the pitch. If you fight or have an argument, if one gets hurt and you're too worried to play. It all comes back to the team and after all it's the team that's important. That's why you're in Portland and on the national team, to play good and win. Not to find the love of your life. Or the love of three camps." Jessie says with a shrug. Everyone agrees with her, telling her how right she is and that dating a teammate only could end badly.  
  
Fortunately the conversation focuses on Lauren's new boyfriend and you're immediately zoning out, thinking about Jessie's words. She's right, you tell yourself. You can't date a teammate, you can't even think about it. It doesn't only affect you and said teammate, if affects the whole team and could stand in the way of winning and being the best. And that's what it's about. It's your job. You don't get paid for falling in love with your teammates but for scoring goals or in your case averting them.

You can't do it. You can't fall for a teammate. It wouldn't be good, not for you, not for Kelley, not for the team. Especially not for the team. You can't allow the focus to be on anything else but training and games and winning and just doing your job. You can't allow yourself to be distracted or to be a distraction. Especially since it's your first season in the NWSL and you have to earn your spot, as well as on the national team, you can't let your heart be on the other side of the country. It wouldn't be good for anyone.  
  
You have to break it off before something happens and even starts.

* * *

_Tampa, Florida, February 27th_

Three days later you're heading to your hotel in Tampa. You have three days until your first game against England to prepare and get ready, three days later you play France in Nashville, Tennessee and three days after that Germany in Boca Raton, Florida.  
  
You are one of the first ones to arrive so you take your time getting settled into your room and walking around the hotel. Your roommate for the whole tournament is Julie, which you are happy about because she's so nice and sweet and happy and you really don't want to be around someone grumpy or moody the whole time.  
  
Without thinking about where you're going you suddenly find yourself on the roof of the hotel. You lay down on the ground and look up, watching clouds passing by up above you and birds flying around. Time seems to be flying by and you're suddenly startled by the alarm on your phone, signaling you that it's time for the team meeting. You get up and head down to the lobby to the meeting room, taking the stairs because it keeps your mind more occupied than standing in an elevator. Halfway through a door opens and Ali walks into the staircase.

"Emily, since when are you taking the stairs?" Ali asks with a confused smile, walking next to you. "And where are you even coming from, aren't we all on the same floor?"  
  
"I've been wandering around the hotel and just spent some time on the roof. And now I thought I'd be sporty and take the stairs." You tell her with a laugh.  
  
You make some small talk and after a few moments you reach the meeting room. Most of the girls are already there and you take a seat between Mal and Sam.  
  
Jill greets you all and welcomes you back before presenting the plan for next ten days. You'll have light training sessions the next two days before your first game, starting early tomorrow morning, so she soon dismisses you to get some dinner and sleep.  
  
At dinner you sit with Moe, Lindsey, Mal, Sam, Jaelene, Julie and Crystal. You don't dare to look to the table behind you, where Ash, Ali, Alex, Tobin, Christen, HAO, Whitney and Kelley are sitting. You hear Kelleys familiar laugh way too often and you wonder if she's just that good at hiding her thoughts and feelings and laughing with everyone or if she really is just happy and doesn't have much going on in her mind. Because other than her you are pretty quiet and keep to yourself, as far that even your teammates notice.  
  
"Everything alright, Sonnett?" Crystal asks with a concerned look. "You're awfully quiet tonight."  
  
"Sorry, just have a lot going on." You say with an apologetic smile.  
  
"You sure?" Lindey asks, putting her hand onto your arm, squeezing it. You look around to find everyone looking at you with worried eyes.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, guys, but I'm fine, really. Just spent my last days at UVA and in two weeks I'll be in Portland and now there's the Cup and it's just a lot, you know." You tell them with a smile. It may be not the whole truth, but it also isn't a lie.  
  
"Oh, Em, of course! I'm so sorry!" Julie says.  
  
"Let us know if we can do anything to make it easier for you." Sam offers.  
  
"Thanks, guys, you're the best." They really are, you think, and again you're just glad to have that amazing teammates and friends.

* * *

_Tampa, Florida, February 28th_

The night goes by and suddenly it's morning and you don't want to get up.  
  
"Are you sick? Should I get Dawn? Or Jill? Or Carli? Or Kelley?" Julie asks with a worried look, sitting next to you on the bed, checking your forehead with the back of her hand.  
  
You scrunch your face. "Why should you get Kelley?" You get Dawn and Jill, of course, and Carli as your captain, but Kelley?  
  
"Oh I just thought, since you guys are like best friends." Julie says with a shrug. "I don't think you have any fever." She quietly adds.  
  
"Neither do I. And Kelley and I aren't best friends, we're just teammates." You tell her, harsher than intended.  
  
"If you say so." Julie says, putting her hands up in defeat. "Now do you want me to get Carli? Or anyone else?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. But thanks." You tell her with a smile.  
  
Julie doesn't seem to believe you but she says nothing and gets up. Suddenly someone knocks on the door and Julie walks over to open it.  
  
"Hey, Kelley." You hear her say and you groan quietly, putting a pillow over your face.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone and head down to breakfast."  
  
You her the door close and then you feel someone sitting next to you on the bed. You know who it is, but you don't want to put the pillow away and look at her.  
  
A hand softly touches your arm, trying to pull the pillow away carefully.  
  
"Em." She whispers, gently caressing your skin. "Put the pillow away, let me see your beautiful face."  
  
You hug the pillow tighter, mumbling something you don't understand yourself.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Begrudgingly you let the pillow slide from your face. You open your eyes and look at Kelley, who's smiling at you with a worried look. She's so purely beautiful and breathtakingly stunning you don't know what to say. You just shake your head before burying your head again into the pillow.  
  
"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Kelley asks with a soft voice. "Are you sick? I brought you coffee."  
  
"I'm fine." You mumble from underneath the pillow.  
  
"She speaks!" Kelley exclaims, pulling the pillow away. "Come on, get up, let's get to breakfast." She says, voice soft and calm.  
  
You groan, but still get up slowly. You get dressed in the bathroom, before you walk towards the elevator. Thankfully Lindsey and Moe come out of their room the same time and join you, making conversation, so you don't have to talk to much.  
  
You sit at breakfast with the same people you sat at dinner the day before. For training you partner up with Lindsey, if you have to, trying to be as far away from Kelley as possible. The day goes by and suddenly you find yourself in your bed again, trying to fall asleep. You don't know why you're trying to avoid her, you just know that you don't want to confront her or your feelings for her. You just can't.

* * *

The next days go by, you get up, Kelley brings you coffee, you don't talk much, Lindsey and Moe join you in front of the elevator (you asked them to wait for you every day, not wanting to be alone with Kelley too much) and suddenly it's game day and you're heading to the stadium.

_Tampa, Florida, March 3rd 2016_  
  
You get the start today, as well as Kelley. You tell yourself to focus solely on the game and not let your feelings or thoughts get in the way of a win. As soon as you step onto the field nothing else matters anymore, it's just the game and the will to win. And in the 72nd minute Crystal fulfills her obligations and scores the goal that secures your 1:0 win against England.

After the game you head back to the hotel. The next morning you fly to Nashville, Tennessee for your second game. The three days there are the same as in Tampa. You train, sleep, get up, get coffee from Kelley, don't talk very much with her, eat and everything repeats itself until it's gameday again.

_Nashville, Tennessee, March 6th 2016_

You don't get the start against France, but Kelley does of course. You watch Becky get celebrated for her 100th cap, before the game finally starts. 90 minutes go by without a goal until finally Alex scores the winning goal.

After the game it's the same as after the game against England, you head back to the hotel and fly to Boca Raton the next morning for your final game against Germany.

_Boca Raton, Florida, March 9th 2016_

Half an hour into the game, that you again don't get to start, Anja Mittag makes it 1:0 for Germany. Only five minutes later Alex makes the score even. Five minutes after that Sam scores the second goal of the night for the US. The remaining 50 minutes stay without any goal, so you win the She Believes Cup with three wins in total. While preparing for the ceremony you watch Kelley play with her hair and walk around and fist bump Hope but you try to focus on Sam or Moe or just anything or anyone else. Hope wins the Golden Glove Award, Alex the Golden Boot as well as the Golden Ball Award, before you all get your gold medals. Only moments later you're surrounded by golden glitter and everyone's celebrating your win of the tournament. You're happy and proud and having fun, as well as everyone else.

When you finally arrive back at the hotel you would love nothing more than just fall into your bed, but you know that you're to agitated to sleep, so you decide to walk around the hotel for a while. Somehow you end up on the roof like a few days ago in Tampa. Now the sky is dark and there are a few stars and the moon and you lay down and stare up, looking for shooting stars and constellations.

You feel like everything is spinning around you. Your head is so full of thoughts and feelings and you just don't want to think about any of it. It's to hard. You just can't.  
  
When you check the time on your phone after a while you realize that it's already after midnight. You really should head to bed but you also don't really want to.  
  
Suddenly you hear the door to the roof open and someone walking towards you. You turn around and are confused to find Ali standing in front of you with a blanket in her hand.  
  
"What are you doing here, Ali?" You ask her.  
  
Ali shrugs. "Just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" You scrunch your face.  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Huh?" You are confused now.  
  
Ali sits down next to you. "What's going on with you?"  
  
"Why do you think that something's going on?"  
  
Ali just smiles at you. "I know love when I see it."  
  
You whip your head around and stare at her. "What?!"  
  
Ali chuckles. "What's going on with you and Kelley? And don't tell me there's nothing going on because I'm not deaf, nor dumb or blind."  
  
You just stare at her, mouth hanging open.  
  
"You don't have to deny it, you know? You can talk to me. And you can trust me." Ali tells you, squeezing your arm.  
  
You sigh and wrap your arms around your knees. "I..I don't know." Ali still smiles at you, so you continue. "I don't know what's going on. It's confusing. It's complicated." You let your head fall onto your knees, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Do you like her?" Alis smile is just so sincere and kind, you can't help but be honest.  
  
"I like her way too much." You admit.  
  
"Why do you think you like her too much?"  
  
"Because the way I like her isn't good. She's my teammate, I can't..I can't fall for her." You shake your head.  
  
"That's not a great reason and you know that."  
  
"It is a reason for me. We're teammates, we live on different sides of the country, we see each other only in camp now and then. I'm not here to fall in love, I'm here to play and win." You tell her with an intense look while shaking your head again.  
  
"Maybe love is what you win."  
  
"Okay, now that was really cheesy." You admit with a chuckle.  
  
"I know." Ali laughs. "But trust me, I know what I'm talking about."  
  
You look at her. "You do?"  
  
"Of course, how do you think Ashlyn and I met?" Ali says with a smile.  
  
Right. You forgot.  
  
"When I first met her she was cocky and flirtatious and confident and I was just so confused. I found myself flirting back, watching her, trying to be close to her, touching her at every chance." Ali smiles while looking at you. She pulls the blanket around you both before she continues. "It took me a while but I soon figured out that I was pretty much falling for her, and pretty quickly to say the least. I enjoyed being with her but I had a hard time admitting my feelings. Also because I played overseas in Germany and Ash played here in the US."  
  
You stare at her. You've heard that Ali played in Germany but you didn't know about her and Ash.  
  
"So..how..?" You ask.

"You wonder how we ended up together?" Ali laughs. "You know, I tried to fight it really hard for months, almost a year, told myself it wouldn't be good for either of us, for our teams, for the national team. But there came a time when I couldn't deny myself what I wanted most. That's when I gave her a chance, gave _us_ a chance. The distance was hard, of course, with an ocean and timezones between us. But we made it work. Visited. Ash even moved to Germany to play for a club there to be closer to me. We came back to the NWSL together, played in Sweden together, for the Washington Spirit. We came so far from long distance to living together. Now Ash plays in Orlando and I'm in Washington. We still make it work. And even though it was hard I wouldn't wanted to have it any other way. It made us who we are today. It's still hard sometimes, but I love her and I know that she loves me. And that's what makes everything worth it." Ali has a big smile on her face now. "Oh and for the team? It never was bad for the teams we played on. We put our personal stuff aside when we're on the field. It works."  
  
You stare at her with a stunned look. "I..I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything, Emily." She tells you, squeezing your arm. "Just know that it worked for me and Ash and that it can work for you and Kelley. Even if you don't want to believe me now. You don't have to give it a try if you don't want to, but don't stand in the way of your own happiness."  
  
You lean back, looking up into the sky, taking in everything Ali just said. Maybe she's right. Maybe you should give it a try.  
  
"It's just so confusing, you know." You tell her quietly. "I don't want to start something with someone who's hardly ever with me. I don't want to start my first season in Portland with half my mind in Jersey. And it's an olympic year, for God's sake, Jill would kill me if I would let myself or Kelley or what ever is going on between the two of us get in the way of winning or being any sort of distraction for anyone. And I just..uuggh, I don't know. I feel like it's too much sometimes."

Ali nods her head. "I completely understand, Emily, I know it can be hard." She puts her hand on your shoulder. "Take your time, okay? Get settled into being in Portland, playing at the highest level, get used to being in a different city and take as much time as you need. You don't need to marry her tomorrow. But if you really like her, go for it. You don't have to do it now, but if you keep feeling something for her don't run away, don't hide."  
  
You nod your head too and smile at her. "Thank you, Ali."  
  
"Nothing to thank for." She says with a smile. "And you know..maybe you should talk to Kelley about it."  
  
"I don't know, if she doesn't like me back it could ruin our friendship." You say with a concerned look.  
  
"Oh come on, Kelley's crazy for you. She wouldn't let anything ruin your friendship." Ali laughs.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I know it."  
  
"Do you..does anyone else know about.." You start, not knowing how to ask what you're dying to know.  
  
"Does anyone else know that there's something going on between you and Kelley?" Ali asks with a smile. "I don't think so. Kelley's just Kelley and you are pretty new to the team, so I don't think anyone really knows how you swing and what you like so far. I only suspected something because I know what I was like years ago and I saw in your eyes, when you're looking at Kelley, what I felt and still feel for Ash. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Ash, if you don't want me to."  
  
"Thank you, Ali, I really appreciate it. You're a great teammate, you know that? And an awesome friend." You wrap your arms around her and hug her.  
  
"We should get some sleep now." Ali says, standing up and extending her hand towards you. "Come on, let's get down."  
  
You let her pull you up and together you walk down to your floor. When you reach your room, you thank her again for talking to you.  
  
"No need to thank me. Now have a good night, Emily." Ali tells you, before walking towards her room.

"Good night, Ali!" With that you open the door to your room and get in. It's dark inside and you try to be quiet to not wake up Julie. You walk towards the closet barefoot in the dark and pull out something to sleep in. You have your back to the beds and you are surprised when suddenly the light on the nightstand gets switched on.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Julie, did I wake you up?" You say, pulling an oversized shirt over your head, while turning around.  
  
"No, I've actually been waiting for you to come back." A voice, that you know isn't Julie's, says.  
  
Your eyes widen and when you pull your shirt finally down you see a familiar figure sitting on your bed, Julie nowhere in sight.  
  
"Kelley." You whisper. "What are you doing here?"


	19. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I figured I couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger like that. Sooo here's another small chapter.  
> Enjoy it :)

"Kelley." You whisper. "What are you doing here?"  
  
You just stare at her in shock, not knowing why she is here instead of Julie.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Kelley says, sitting up and looking at you intently.  
  
"Where's Julie?" You ask, looking around as if you'd find her somewhere hidden underneath the bed or coming out of the bathroom anytime.  
  
"She's staying with Alyssa and Christen for now." Kelley answers.  
  
"Oh. Okay." You don't know, what to say, you just keep standing in front of the closet in your oversized shirt, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Come here, Em." Kelley says, patting the space on the bed next to her. "Sit with me. Please."  
  
"What..what are you doing here?" You ask again, shaking your head in disbelief.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you. I _need_ to talk to you." She looks at you with a somewhat sad smile. "Please, sit down."  
  
Slowly you walk over towards the bed, but not sitting down next to her, instead on Julie's bed opposite from her so that you are facing her.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" You ask with a worried look.  
  
Kelley looks down at her hands, fingers playing with each other, picking at her nails. Finally she looks up to meet your eyes, voice soft and quiet.  
  
"Are we okay?" She sounds hurt, you think. She's never looked so small.  
  
"Are we..why wouldn't we be? Of course we are okay!" You say, voice getting higher than intended, an indication of your lying.  
  
"No we're not." Kelley says, looking like a kicked puppy. "You've been avoiding me." You open your mouth to object, but she holds up her hand to stop you. "And don't tell me you haven't. You've been distant. We've never been alone the last few days, you always find an excuse to be with someone else. Even though I brought you coffee every day you hardly ever looked at me and _accidentally_ Lindsey and Moe always happened to be there." Her smile is getting sadder with every word she says, her voice is hardly a whisper and starts cracking up every now and then.  
  
"Did I do something?" Her voice is barely a whisper, her shoulders slump and she lets her head hang in defeat. You think you see tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"No!" You exclaim immediately. "No, Kelley, you..you didn't do anything."  
  
"Is it because of what almost happened that night in Houston?" Is she talking about the fact that you almost kissed? "I'm sorry if I've been too forward or too direct or made you uncomfortable or anything."  
  
You look at her, scrunching your face. How can she believe that she's the one that's been too forward or direct when clearly you were the one to make the first move and tell her you wanted to kiss her?  
  
"I'm really sorry, Em. I shouldn't have let things get that far." She says, looking at her fingers again.  
  
You shake your head in disbelief, staring at the small defender in front of you.  
  
"It's just, I really enjoyed our 'date' and over the last months you just became one of the most important people in my life and I - I really like you. And I know that maybe I flirted a bit too much and I know I can be a handful with the suggestive comments and looks and I'm sorry if it was inappropriate and if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just thought that..or at least hoped that maybe you'd like me too and that everything was mutual." She's rambling and buries her fingers in her hair. "God, I'm so sorry, Emily." You see tears making it's way out of the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry. _So, so sorry_. But please, don't shut me out. At least let me be your friend. I don't want to lose you." She looks at you sadly, tears silently running down her cheeks, dripping onto her neck and shirt, leaving wet spots around the neckline.  
  
You're speechless.  
  
You don't know what to say.  
  
"Please, Em, say something." Kelley says with a begging look. Her eyes are red and puffy and she looks so vulnerable.  
  
Your mouth hangs open and you shake your head, not believing that she really just told you the things she did.  
  
Kelley seems to get smaller with every second. She nods her head and slowly gets up.  
  
"I..I'll leave you alone now." She says, before she starts walking towards the door. "Just please..please don't hate me."

Just as she pushes the door handle down you finally speak up.  
  
"Kelley. Wait."  
  
She turns around, hand still on the handle, looking at you with sad eyes.  
  
"I..I don't want to be your friend, Kelley."  
  
Her face seems to get pale and you see her shoulders slugging down even more, head hanging low.  
  
"Okay..okay..that's..that's..okay." She says with a cracking voice, nodding her head slowly. You see her fighting against the tears as she tries to open the door again.  
  
"No!" You get up and quickly walk over, grabbing her hand. "That's not what I meant at all." She lets her hand glide from the handle, falling next to her. "Can we just.. sit down and.. talk? Please?" You ask her pleadingly.  
  
Kelley nods.  
  
Slowly you walk over to your bed, this time both sitting on the same one.  
  
You sit opposite from each other, cross-legged, fumbling with the hem of your shirt.  
  
You don't know how to start this conversation.  
  
After a few silent moments Kelley is the first one to speak up.  
  
"Why don't you want to be my friend?" She looks so sad and hurt and you want nothing more than to jump into her arms and hug her and snuggle and cuddle with her and tell her how you feel and how there's nothing she has to be sorry for. "I thought you were the Chewie to my Han."  
  
You have to smile at her last comment, thinking back to when you told her that for now you'd be the Chewie to her Han.  
  
You sigh.  
  
"I know. But I don't want to be the Chewie to your Han anymore." You tell her with a soft smile.  
  
Her look seems to get even more hurt and sad and you remember that she hasn't seen Star Wars at all.  
  
You shake your head.  
  
"I don't want to be your Chewie. I want to be your Leia." You finally tell her.  
  
She looks confused now. "You want to be the Leia to my Han? What does that mean?"  
  
You smile.  
  
"It means that you don't have to be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. And you sure as hell won't lose me." You tell her with a grin, bringing your fingers up to her face to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?" She asks quietly, narrowing her eyes at you with a confused look.  
  
"I just..It's..we're okay Kelley. Nothing's wrong." You smile at her.  
  
You grab her hand and pull it towards your face. You turn it around and place a soft kiss onto the inside of her hand, not looking away from her eyes.  
  
"We're okay, Kelley." You whisper, kissing her hand another time.  
  
"What..what does that mean?" She asks, looking between your face and your joined hands.  
  
You open your mouth to answer when suddenly the door opens and Julie comes walking in.  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys." She says with a surprised look. "I thought you'd be back to your room by now, Kelley."  
  
"I..no, I had to wait for Emily to get back and we kind of forgot the time." Kelley tells her with a shrug, seeming to be fine and herself again. Julie just nods, stepping at the same place a few times.  
  
"Everything alright now?" Julie asks, looking between you and Kelley.  
  
You look at Kelley before you answer with a smile. "Yes, everything's alright now."  
  
"Good, I couldn't have kept up with the Georgia besties fighting about something or whatever happened any longer." Julie says with a laugh before walking towards her bed.  
  
Kelley looks at you with an apologetic smile before she starts to get up.  
  
"Well..now that everything's fine again I'll head back to my room and let you two get your well needed beauty sleep." She says with a smug look.  
  
You push her into the side, feigning offence, but still smiling at her.  
  
Julie rolls her eyes. "Good night, KO."  
  
"Good night, JJ." With that Kelley walks towards the door, turning towards you one more time.  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow?" She asks quietly, her eyes brighter than before, smile on her face.  
  
You just nod your head with a smile.  
  
"Good night, Emily."  
  
"Good night, Kelley."  
  
When she's gone and the door closed behind her you fall back onto your bed with a smile.  
  
You're still confused and you don't know what to do but somehow you feel lighter than ever. You'll talk to Kelley tomorrow about everything. You'll figure it out somehow.  
  
"Good night, Emily." Julie says from her bed.  
  
"Good night, Julie." You turn off the light on your nightstand that Kelley turned on earlier before you close your eyes.  
  
You're almost asleep when you hear your phone buzz. You roll over and grab it, blinded by it's brightness at first. It's a new text message.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Good night, Leia. Sorry I couldn't give you the good night kiss you deserved. xoxo_

You smile at the screen. She's just too cute. How could one not fall for her?

> _Good night, Han. Give me a good morning kiss tomorrow and we're fine. xoxo_

You toss your phone back onto the nightstand.  
  
That night you fall asleep with a big smile on your face, dreaming of freckles and greenish eyes and brownish hair.


	20. Finally alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I enjoy writing this story way too much, so I took the time last night to write another chapter.  
> You're either gonna love me or hate me for it.  
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think :)
> 
> PS: Don't die.

_Boca Raton, Florida, March 10th  
_

You wake up the next morning to Julie walking around the room, packing her things.  
  
"Going back to Chicago?" You ask, suppressing a yawn.  
  
Julie looks up from her suitcase. "Yes, Chris, Lys and me fly back at noon. So I'll be out in a few minutes, heading towards the airport. What about you, going to Portland with Tobs and Kling?"  
  
You start to sit up and pack your own stuff. "Nah, I'll go to Atlanta with Moe and Kelley for a couple of days before I'll fly to Portland. Spending some last few days in Georgia."  
  
"Sounds nice." Julie says. "You and Kelley are alright? She seemed pretty mixed up yesterday when she all but begged me to leave the room for a few hours so she could talk to you." Her voice is soft and she seems to be really concerned.  
  
You smile at her. "Yeah, we're alright. We just had some..misunderstandings. But it's gonna be alright, don't worry."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear, I'm glad." Julie says.  
  
You both finish packing your stuff until suddenly someone knocks on the door. You walk over to open it and are met with Moe and Kelley, both grinning at you.  
  
Kelley pushes a coffee into your hand. "Here, for you."  
  
"Thanks, Kel." You smile shyly, stroking a strand of your hair behind your ear.  
  
Moe pushes past you into your room. "Hey, JJ." She greets the blonde behind you.  
  
"That your stuff, Em?" She asks, pointing towards your suitcase and bags. You nod. Kelley joins Moe and they both grab your things and walk out the door again.  
  
"Bye, JJ. See ya soon." They both say, pushing you towards the elevator.  
  
You shake your head at them with a laugh. "Are we in some kind of a hurry or why are you kidnapping me?"  
  
"We're not kidnapping you, we're just hungry." Moe tells you as the elevator door opens. "Now come on, let's get breakfast."  
  
You roll your eyes at them but follow anway.

* * *

_Atlanta, Georgia, March 10th_

On your way to the airport you grab some breakfast in a small café. You sit at a round table and Moe never leaves you two alone, not even for using the toilet. You and Kelley make eyecontact a few times, smiling at each other, but you let Moe do most of the talking.  
  
On the plane Moe sits again between the two of you, again sleeping as soon as the plane took of, mouth hanging open. You sigh, wishing she at least would have taken one of the outer seats so that you and Kelley could have maybe quietly talked. But you also don't really think that a plane is the right place to talk.  
  
You'll be staying at Erin's place, Kelleys sister, for a few days together before you head to Oregon, Moe to Texas and Kelley to New Jersey. Hopefully there you'll find some time to talk. Moe has to leave you two alone at _some_ point.  
  
You close your eyes, trying to maybe get some sleep, but it doesn't really work. The flight doesn't last long anyways. Also your mind won't shut up. You know you have to talk to Kelley, you really do need to explain everything. But you don't know how, you don't know what to say, because you don't know what you want. Well, you _know_ what you want. But you don't know if you really are willing to give into your feelings. Even though you can't stop thinking about what almost happened, wishing that it _does_ finally happen, not caring about the consequences.   
  
Your thoughts are interrupted when the flight attendant announces that you'll land in Atlanta any minute.  
  
Half an hour later you're waiting for your luggage.  
  
An hour after that you're in a cab towards Erin's place.  
  
"So your sister's not in town?" Moe asks from the middle seat, looking at Kelley on her right side. You're squished between Moe and the window.  
  
"Yeah, she's..I don't even know where, Canada? Maybe it was Mexico. Don't know." Kelley shrugs.  
  
"You don't know if she's in Canada or Mexico? Those are pretty..different countries, you know." Moe says with a laugh.  
  
"Well at least I know that she didn't leave the continent." Kelley says with another shrug.  
  
"It's nice from her to let us stay at her place for a few days." You say, finally contributing to the conversation, smiling at Kelley.  
  
"Yeah, she's the greatest." Kelley says with a big smile.  
  
"I hope to meet her someday then." You say with a playful look.  
  
"I'm sure you will sooner or later." Kelley winks at you.

Moe looks between the two of you smirking at each other. "Well I'd like to meet her too someday. To thank her and all."  
  
Kelley doesn't look away from you when she answers her. "You sure will, Morgan, you sure will."  
  
Before someone can say anything else the cab arrives at Erin's apartment.  
  
After dragging all your stuff inside and into the elevator and out of the elevator and into the apartment you're finally standing in the living room of Erin's place.  
  
"Niiice." Moe says, looking around. And she's right, the place is really nice. Living room, dining room and kitchen are pretty much one gigantic room with the kitchen on the right side, slightly shielded from the living room through an open wall. On the left there's a huge table with chairs around, which you think is only used for special occasions. There's an enormously big couch in the middle of the living room opposite from a large flat screen, bookshelves are lining the walls around. From the hallway across from the entrance door you'll reach the guest room, Erin's room, the bathroom and a home office.  
  
"I know, right?" Kelley says, shutting the door and walking towards the hallway with her bags. "Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep and where to put all your stuff."  
  
You follow after her and when you're standing in front of the guest room, she opens the door. "Now that's the guest room. It has a double bed and it's own bathroom. Erin's room is pretty much the same, so we can stay two in the guest and one in Erin's room or the other way 'round." She looks at you with a slight wink. You bite your lip, lookig down. Sharing a room with her would be the best way to talk to her. But you'd be closer than you've ever been since first camp and your feelings for her have definitely changed. Before you can even answer, Moe drags you inside.  
  
"Sonny and I are gonna take this one." She says, falling backwards onto the bed, dragging you with her. Your eyes widen a bit and you look up to see Kelley slightly shaking her head. You both smile at each other somewhat apologetically.  
  
"Come here, Kelley." You say, motioning for her to come over. "There's enough space for the three of us in this bed for now."  
  
Kelley grins and walks over. "Move, Moe." She says, pointing from Moe in the middle of the bed towards the edge.  
  
"But I want to be in the middle!" Moe exclaims.  
  
"No!" Both you and Kelley say at the same time. Moe looks between the two of you, appearently confused.  
  
"You're weird." She says, finally moving a bit so that Kelley can lay down between the two of you. You close your eyes, feeling the warmth of Kelleys body next to you. Her arm touches yours and your skin seems to be on fire, still you get goosebumps. You shudder.  
  
"You alright there, Em?" Kelley whispers next to you, face close to your ear.  
  
You nod, not opening your eyes, silently mouthing "Yeah".  
  
"I'm hungry, guys." Moe starts to whine. "Can we order something?"  
  
Kelley leans back again, sitting up. "Sure, what do you want?"  
  
You just shrug, you seriously don't care.  
  
"Chinese!" Moe exclaims excitedly, jumping up. "Oooh yes, I want Chinese!"  
  
"Alright, Chinese it is." Kelley laughs while getting up. "Let's move this party into the living room, we can order there."  
  
Moe is already on her feet, walking out the door. Kelley reaches her hand out for you.  
  
"Come on, my beauty, let's get Moe some food. Maybe she'll pass out soon." Kelley says with a smirk.  
  
You thankfully grab her hand and she pulls you up and into her arms. She wraps them around you and you immediately let yourself sink into her embrace. Even though you are taller than her you feel so small at the moment. The way her arms hold you tight, the way you let your head fall onto her shoulder, the way she leans her head against your neck. You stand there, holding each other for what feels like forever.  
  
Your fingers wrap into her hair as you whisper into her ear. "I missed this. You feel so good."

You feel her smirk against your skin. "You feel so good in my arms." She says. "I wanted to do this since before Julie came back to your room last night." She takes a deep breath. "God, how I missed this. How I missed  _you._ "  
  
You smile as you mumble into her neck. "You know..you still owe me that good morning kiss you promised."  
  
Kelley laughs, slightly shaking your head. "Still wanting to kiss me, Sonnett, huh?"  
  
You feel yourself blushing and you bite your lip.  
  
"Always." You whisper, pressing a soft and lingering kiss onto her cheek, only inches from her lips. You finally pull back and grab her arm. "Come on, O'Hara, let's get Moe something to eat." You try to pull her towards the door but she stops you, tugging at your hand. You turn around and look at her.  
  
"She can wait another minute or two. She won't starve." Kelley says with a laugh, pulling you closer. "Come here." She whispers and you walk over, standing close in front of her, faces only inches apart.  
  
"I still owe you a kiss." She quietly says as she leans closer towards you. You bite your lips and your gaze drops down to her slightly open mouth. Her face keeps getting closer and closer, you feel your heart beating faster with every inch of space that doesn't exist anymore between the two of you. When your lips are about to meet she turns her head just a few inches to the left before putting a kiss onto the corner of your mouth. She then steps back and takes your hand. "Come on now, let's get the starving baby something to eat." She smiles brightly at you, slightly winking, as you just shake your head and finally follow after her.

* * *

An hour later you are sitting on the couch, Kelley again claiming the middle seat, eating your Chinese and watching some episode of Golden Girls.  
  
"Beer?" Kelley asks after a while, looking between the two of you.  
  
"Sure." You both say, nodding your head.  
  
Kelley gets up and as she walks over to the kitchen Moe immediatly scoots closer to you, sitting where Kelley sat. You try to hide your disagreement with her new sitting arrangement but you can't help but sigh loudly.  
  
When Kelley comes back with three bottles of beer in her left hand she stops in front of you and stares at Moe.  
  
"Seriously?" She asks, narrowing her eyes, right hand on her hip.  
  
"What?" Moe shrugs.  
  
Kelley shakes her head and instead of taking Moes seat she just sits down onto your lap.  
  
"I always end up in your lap somehow." She whispers into your ear and you feel the goosebumps again.  
  
Kelley moves around a bit before she stretches her feet into Moes lap, leaning back against the armrest, letting her head fall onto your shoulder.  
  
Moe glares at her. "Why does _she_ get your face and _I_  get your stinky feet?"  
  
Before Kelley can answer you speak up. "Because _I_  really appreciate her beautiful face." You laugh. "And because my chest is more comfortable than yours."  
  
"Aaand because you can give me a foot massage, I know you have a foot fetish." Kelley adds, smirking at Moe, wiggling her toes.  
  
"I don't!" Moe exclaims, glaring at Kelley. "And I won't touch your feet, ugh." She shakes her head before turning her attention back to the screen.  
  
Kelley nuzzles her face into your neck and sighs. "You're so comfortable."  
  
You shake your head with a smile. "Shut up, Kelley."

* * *

Three beers later you feel slightly drunk, Moe and Kelley obviously too.  
  
Moe won't stop talking.  
  
She's talking about her love for Spongebob Squarepants, about shenanigans she pulled with Kling on your teammates  (you just knew it was her), about how she's slightly afraid of Carli and Hope, because they are "just so intimidating, espacially in combination", about how excited she is for the first Dash game against the Thorns because she "sure as hell will score a goal against you", about her plans for when she's 65 with 7 grandchildren. She goes on and on and you just nod every now and then, signaling interest but in reality not listening at all.  
  
Kelley won't stop teasing.

She put a huge soft dark blanket across the three of you an hour ago and since then she won't stop touching you. Her face leans against your neck, you feel her warm breath against your skin and you're glad for the warmth of the blanket because you keep shuddering at each of Kelley's touches. Her fingers draw patterns onto your arm, moving from your finger tips up to your shoulder. Moe doesn't notice, she's way too concentrated on rambling about "stupid people". Suddenly Kelleys fingertips land on your hip and you stiffen.  
  
"Relax." She quietly mumbles against your neck.  
  
You slowly start to relax into her touch as she starts moving her fingers around, caressing your stomach and sides. You really enjoy the sensation of being touched by Kelley.  
  
Suddenly she drops her fingers under your shirt, slowly dragging them across your skin.  
  
You take a sharp breath and look at her with wide eyes.  
  
Kelley stops moving. "Do you want me to stop?" She asks quietly.  
  
You shake your head, mouthing "No". You don't want her to ever stop again, you want to be touched by her until there's nothing left anymore.  
  
Kelley smirks as she starts dragging her fingers up again. She moves from your hips towards your belly button, lingering around the hem of your shorts, slowly moving upwards again until she reaches your sports bra. She lets her fingers glide from one side to the other just where the fabric starts until she drags them down again across your abs.  
  
Your eyes are closed by now and all you can feel are her fingers against your skin, her smirk against your neck.  
  
You have to bite down on your lip to suppress a moan.  
  
"Are you even listening, Em?"  
  
You open your eyes and find Moe glaring at you.  
  
"Huh?" You're confused.  
  
"I'm telling you about the time I almost nutmegged Tobin!" Moe exclaims excitedly, throwing her hands up. "But it doesn't seem like anyone is listening."  
  
"I _am_ listening!" You insist, although you know it's not the truth.  
  
"No you're not." Kelley laughs against your face.  
  
You push her back a bit. "Hey! Whose side are you on? I let you use me as a couch and a pillow and that's how you thank me?"  
  
"I don't like you." Moe says, glaring at the two of you. "You're so weird together."  
  
Kelley just shrugs, you shake your head and Moe turns her attention back to the TV and the Golden Girls.  
  
Kelley keeps touching you, her fingers soft and moving achingly slow.  
  
After a while you notice Moe falling over to the right side before you hear her deep breaths. She seriously fell asleep.  
  
You and Kelley ignore her and Kelleys touches start to linger longer. She starts pressing soft kisses onto your skin from your collarbone up to your ear. You take deep breaths, shuddering.  
  
"Kelley.." You whisper quietly, head thrown back.  
  
"Yeah?" She murmurs against your neck, pressing a kiss onto your skin.  
  
You suddenly take her hands to stop them from moving around and sit up a bit.  
  
"Get up." You demand.  
  
"What?" Kelley asks with a confused look.  
  
"Come on, get off of me." You say again, motioning for her to move.  
  
Kelley narrows her eyes at you but gets up anyway.  
  
You follow after and cover Moe with the blanket.  
  
When you turn around you take a step towards Kelley, taking her hands.  
  
"Let's move this party to your room." You say, walking towards the hallway, dragging her with you.  
  
When you reach the door to Erins room you have just enough time to put your hand onto the door handle before you feel Kelley pushing you against the still closed door. She presses into your back, hands on your shoulders.  
  
"Kelley." You manage to get out, trying to turn around.  
  
Kelley pushes you against the door even more, letting her left hand glide down your back and around your waist towards your stomach. She carefully moves her fingers under your shirt, caressing the soft skin there. Her right arm keeps pressing you into the door.  
  
You unconsciously throw your head back, thrilled sensation ripping through your body at her sudden eagerness.

She's starting to pull your shirt away with her right hand to press soft, long kisses onto your shoulder. She kisses your neck up towards your ear, slightly nibbling on your earlobe.  
  
You take a deep breath. "What are you doing, Kelley?" You ask, voice just a whisper.  
  
"I'm gonna thank you for all the times you let me sit on your lap and use you as a seat." She breathes into your ear, voice  raspy and low.  
  
You can't stand it anymore, being squished between the door and Kelley, feeling her chest against your back, so you put your hand onto the handle again. You push down and immediately fall into the room, Kelley stumbling after you. She catches you before you can fall, closing the door with her foot. You turn around, finally facing her, before you move her backwards and press her against the door. You move incredibly close, hands on her shoulders, slightly caressing her neck before you whisper into her ear, smirking against her.  
  
"And how exactly are you going to thank me?"


	21. Party Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait.  
> Sorry for being all cliffhangery.  
> BUT, we're getting closer.  
> Just be patient and hoepfully you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Hope you all have a wonderful day/night/weekend/week/time :)
> 
> Cheers :)

"And how exactly are you going to thank me?"  
  
You hear Kelley inhale sharply, smirking against your neck. You let your hands glide down her arms, squeezing her fingers before you put them onto her hips. Kelley wraps her hands around your neck, holding you close.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see." She whispers into your ear, slightly tugging on your earlobe with her teeth. Her fingers start to caress your neck, your shoulders, the spot behind your ears. She drags them along your jawline, her touch soft and careful. Your faces are just far enough apart so that she's able to let her fingers stroke across your lips. You can't help but lick them which leads to your tongue gently touching Kelley's fingers. You keep looking into her eyes, letting your tongue glide around her fingertips, watching her bite her lip, breathing heavily. Her eyes are dark and you can feel the crackling between your bodies. You move your fingers up her sides, sending a smile onto her face by touching ticklish spots on her body.  
  
When you can't take it anymore you lean your forehead against hers, breathing heavily.  
  
"Kelley.." You whisper, your breath mixing with hers. "Please, just.." You grab her neck, wrapping your fingers into her hair, pulling it.  
  
"Kiss me, Kelley."  
  
You feel her smirk and hear a soft chuckle.  
  
"Why so demanding, Emily?"  
  
She cups your cheeks with her hands, keeping you just inches from her face.  
  
"Stop torturing and just kiss me, Kelley." You say, biting your lips.  
  
"Oh, I'll kiss you." She drags her lips across your cheeks, along your jawline towards your ear. "I'm gonna kiss you until you don't know your own name anymore." Her lips are achingly close to yours and your breaths mix, warm and moist.  
  
A smile spreads across both of your faces when you feel her finally moving her lips towards yours. They're slightly touching, if at all, when the door is pushed open and you stumble backwards, Kelley falling against you. You're holding onto each other in order to not land on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing in here, guys?"  
  
You see Moe standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes, yawning, questioning look on her face.  
  
"We..we.." Kelley starts, looking at you for help.  
  
"We..were practicing line dancing." You say, kicking yourself for making up such a terrible lie.  
  
"Line dancing?!" Kelley mouths, staring at you. You shrug, hoping that Moe buys the lie.  
  
"Why are you.." She rubs her face, scrunching her nose. "Why are you line dancing?"  
  
"Because we're gonna go line dancing tomorrow." You say, making it sound more like a question than a statement.  
  
Both Kelley and Moe stare at you.  
  
"We're gonna go line dancing?!" Kelley asks with a laugh.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" You put on a big smile.  
  
"Oh, I love line dancing!" Moe exclaims excitedly.  
  
Kelley rolls her eyes, holding back a chuckle. You just shake your head and stare at Moe, hoping to make her disappear just by looking at her.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me? I could need some practice too!" Moe says.  
  
"You looked so peaceful, sleeping there and we didn't wanna wake you up. And we know you're a dance pro, so we figured we'd practice on our own." You tell her.  
  
Kelley puts her hand in front of her mouth, hiding her laugh.  
  
"Oh, nice." Moe says, looking between the two of you. "Well..then..let's do a sleepover, Erin's bed is huuuge." She points towards the bed behind you and you can't help but groan silently.  
  
Moe closes the door and grabs both of your arms, pushing you onto the bed. She falls between the two of you, right arm around your chest, left foot around Kelleys waist. It doesn't look comfortable, the way she's laying there, but she seems to like it, because she's fallen asleep the moment you covered her with a blanket.  
  
You sigh, putting your head up, looking across Moe's sleeping body at Kelley.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Moe has the worst timing ever." You say with a laugh.  
  
"She really does." Kelley says, shaking her head. She grabs your hand, intertwining your fingers over Moes back. "We'll get rid of her tomorrow. I'll make sure she'll be gone sometime."

"Promise?" You ask, pressing a kiss onto her hand.  
  
"Promise." Kelley says, returning the gesture and kissing your hand.  
  
"Good night, Kelley."  
  
"Good night, Emily."  
  
You both close your eyes with a smile and you cuddle closer into Moes back, still holding Kelleys hand as you fall asleep.

* * *

_Atlanta, Georgia, March 11th_

You wake up the next morning to Moe jumping up and down on the bed. You put your head under the pillow and groan.

"Come on, guys, get up!" Moe shouts excitedly, pushing your legs around.  
  
You push the pillow down with your hands to turn off the noice she's making when you feel a body move next to you and a hand pulling on yours, searching a way under your pillow. You turn your head to the left and suddenly Kelley's face appears in front of yours under your pillow, smiling at you, sleep still present in her eyes and in the crinkles around them and her nose and mouth. Even though there isn't much light under the pillow you can see the dozens of freckles on Kelleys face. She rolls her eyes with a smile.  
  
"She's unbearable sometimes." She whispers, her warm breath hitting your face.  
  
You chuckle, biting your lip. "Can we just..stay under the blankets?"  
  
"And pray she just disappears?" Kelley asks with a quiet laugh.  
  
You nod, nuzzling your nose against hers.  
  
"I just want to be alone with you." You whisper.  
  
You feel her move her nose against yours and breath out a laugh.  
  
Then you feel someone pulling the blankets and pillow off of you and you're suddenly blinded by the sun that's streaming in through the open window. Both you and Kelley squeeze your eyes shut, burying your faces into the mattress.  
  
"Guuuuys, get up!" Moe whines and pulls on your arms and legs and hips, trying to finally get you up.  
  
"Uuuggh, fiiine." You groan, turning around and sitting up, glaring at Moe. "Why on earth are you so chipper this morning?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just excited for today." She's smiling like a kid who sees the Christmas tree for the first time. "First we'll get breakfast, then we'll get in some training -" Kelley groans, even though you know she'd love to train -" then we'll get dinner..or lunch..depending on how late it is and theeen we'll go linedancing!" She starts to walk sideways, kicking and sliding her feet and you can't help but laugh.  
  
You eventually stand up and turn towards Kelley, leaning down to whisper quietly into her ear. "Come on, champ, the sooner you get up the sooner we'll be able to get rid of her."  
  
You hear her raspy laugh as she turns around, grinning at you. Without any warning she jumps up, grabbing your arm in order to not topple over from standing up too fast.  
  
"Hurry up, peaches, we have a long day ahead of us!" With that she runs out of the room towards the kitchen, you and Moe following behind, laughing.

* * *

A few hours later you are in the gym, finishing training.  
  
"Dawn would be so proud of us." Moe says, wiping the sweat from her face.  
  
"I don't know about that, she might still think that we could take some more weightlifting or running or a beep test or anything that comes to her mind." You say with a laugh, grabbing your stuff to head to the locker room.  
  
"Ah, I could totally do some beep test now." Kelley laughs amd you know that she isn't lying at all, that she really is a beast that could go on and on for hours.  
  
"That's cause you're a hyperactive squirrel with way too much energy." You tell her with a smile. Kelley just shrugs, taking off her sweaty clothes.  
  
"Use that energy tonight when we're out dancing." Moe suggests, winking at Kelley.  
  
You shake your head, still mad at yourself for not coming up with a better lie and now having to go linedancing. But to be honest, you're also looking forward to a night out with Kelley and Moe in Atlanta.

* * *

After you're all showered you head back to Erin's apartment, grabbing some dinner on the way there. You're hungrier than you thought, so the pizza is gone in only a few minutes.  
  
You decided to get dressed in different rooms, so that it would be a surprise when you see each other. Moe is in the guest room, Kelley in Erin's room and you are in the living room. You had to look through your clothes for a while but eventually you found the perfect country girl outfit for the night.  
  
You put on a creamwhite strapless dress that ends a few inches above your knee, a thick large brown leather belt around your waist, a small denim jacket and some brown country looking boots you found in Erin's shoe shelf, fortunately your size. Around your neck is a long leather necklace with some turquoise stones and some feathers on it, matching earrings in your earlobes. You put your hair in two simple braids, each sticking onto your shoulders on one side of your face. Then you put on some light make up to finish up the look. You turn around in front of the mirror next to the front door and you have to admit that you look really sexy. You can't help the smirk that's making it's way onto your face.  
  
"You guys ready?" You hear Kelley shout from Erin's room.  
  
"Ready!" Both you and Moe shout and with that they both come out and join you in the living room.  
  
Your eyes land on Moe first. She's wearing a short but long sleeved denim dress and brown ankleboots, her necklace and her earrings look similiar to yours, though smaller and her hair is braided to one side, falling over her left shoulder.  
  
"Looking good, Brian." You say with a wink.  
  
"As are you, Sonnett." She winks back and moves forward so you can both take a good look at Kelley.  
  
Your eyes widen and your mouth hangs open. Kelley is wearing tight and way too short pants, a white top that's ending inches above her belly button so you can see way too much skin and abs, a red plaid shirt open above it and boots similar to yours, as well as her braided hair that's falling onto her shoulders, loose strands sticking out.  
  
Moe whistles. "Smooth, O'Hara. I like it."  
  
Kelley laughs and winks at her. "Same with you, Brian."  
  
When she looks at you you see her taking a deep breath, eying you up and down, biting her lip.  
  
"You look..wow..just..amazing." She finally manages to say.  
  
You feel yourself blush and start to play with your left braid, looking down.  
  
"Thanks, Kelley. You look..pretty amazing yourself."  
  
Now you're both blushing and looking down, leaving Moe to narrow her eyes at the two of you.  
  
"We all look amazing and sexy, can we please go now?" She says, grabbing your arms, pushing you towards the door.

* * *

Half an hour and a taxi ride later you're in a bar that looks more like a barn with all the wood and logs and even bales of straw. It's pretty full with people, most of them wearing clothes similiar to yours, many even a stetson on their heads.  
  
"I wonder where they all tied down their horses." Kelley says, shaking her head.  
  
"I wonder if there's bullriding." Moe says, looking around the bar.  
  
"I wonder if they have enough alcohol to make me forget we're here." You say, heading straight towards the bar. The barkeeper wears to tight jeans and nothing under his open plaid shirt, his bare chest on full display. You raise an eyebrow at him and place your order, watching Kelley and Moe walk towards you, seamlessly fitting into the country people in here.  
  
"Admit it, Sonnett, you love the country style in here." Kelley says with a wink.  
  
You lean closer so only she can head you. "I love the country style on you." You smirk at her, pushing a beer and two shots into her hands as well as Moes, watching Kelley blush at your comment.  
  
"Giddy up, ladies!" You shout, downing the two shots, keeping a straight face.  
  
Two shots and a beer later you're on the dancefloor, attempting to line dance with the crowd. You step around, laughing at each other and you have a hard time taking things seriously.  
  
"Do you even know how to line dance?" Kelley asks, moving to the beat next to you.

"Actually, I do. Do you?" You tell her with a smug look.  
  
She shakes her head and raises an eyebrow. "Wanna show me?"  
  
You just smile at her and grab her hand, standing next to her.  
  
"Okay, we'll start easy." You say, letting go of her hand.  
  
"So, one step to the right with your right foot." You look down to see that Kelley is doing just as you said.  
  
"Good, then one to the right with your left foot, but behind your right foot, just like this." You show her how it's done. "And then one to the right again with the right foot. Then clap your hands."  
  
You start again and Kelley manages it perfectly. "Perfect, now the same to the left, only starting with the left foot."  
  
You see Kelley thinking about it for a moment before she dances to the left. "Great!" You compliment her.  
  
"Now one step backwards with your right foot, then with the left and again with the right." You look down again and you can't help but laugh at Kelley who's struggling to not fall over. Still she manages to do it right.  
  
"Finally left heel, right tiptoes, left heel aaand then like slide your right foot forward and to the side so you can start over." You show it to her and after a few tries you're both dancing in a line together.  
  
Kelley is laughing and smiling and even though she sometimes bounces into your side you don't complain because to be honest, you enjoy every contact you can get. After a while Kelley takes off her shirt and wraps it around her waist. Now you can't see her stomach anymore, instead her muscular arms and her shoulders and so much skin between her neckline and her jaw. You have to bite your lip to keep quiet and not tell her how gorgeous she's looking and how she's making you feel.  
  
"Where's Moe?" Kelley asks after a while. You both look around and find her on the other side of the dancefloor. Kelley grabs your hand and drags you towards Moe. When you reach her you can't help but smirk. Moe's standing next to a man with light denim jeans, dark boots, a blue plaid shirt and a white statson on top. Her hand is on his arm and she's laughing at something he just said.  
  
"Well hello there, Morgan." Kelley greets with a wink, wrapping her arm around Moe's waist.  
  
"Kel, Em, hi." Moe says, turning her head around, staring at you with wide eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Who's your friend here?" You ask, smiling at the guy in front of you.  
  
He retorts the smile, outstretching his hand. "Hi, I'm Stanley. Nice to meet you."  
  
You and Kelley both shake his hand and tell him your names before you turn back to Moe. "What have you been up to the last hour?"  
  
Moe smiles, blushing a little bit. "Stan showed me how to line dance properly, he's pretty good at it." He shows you a big smile, his white teeth almost blinding you. "And then we just stayed here, drinking and talking. What about you guys?"  
  
"We've been on the dancefloor, Emily here is pretty good at it too." Kelley says, wraping her arm around your waist, putting her head onto your shoulder, smirking at Moe and Stan. You can't help but blush a bit.  
  
The four of you talk for a while longer, Kelley and you politely declining any more drinks, Moe on the other hand drinking everything Stan suggests, getting closer to him with every sip.  
  
"How about a lil dance off?" Stan says after a while, looking at you, tilting his head towards the dancefloor.  
  
You shrug. "Sure, why not."  
  
Kelley and Moe stay next to the bar, watching you, as you and Stan dance next to each other and dozens off other people. You slide and stomp and clap and everytime you get a glimpse of Kelley you can't help but smile.  
  
More than enough songs later you decide that you're both equally good and make your way back to Kelley and Moe. Moe immediatly grabs Stans arm again, telling him how amazing he looked and how awesome of a dancer he is. Kelley just smirks at you, arms crossed, shaking her head.  
  
"What?" You mouth, narrowing your eyes at her.  
  
Kelley keeps smirking as she leans towards your ear. "You looked good out there, Sonnett." She puts her hand on your hip, leaving it there even when she turns back towards Moe and Stan.

You keep talking with them but you don't say anything more than occasionally "Yes" or "No" or "Okay" or just humming in response or agreement. You're way too distracted with the way Kelley keeps touching your hip, leaning into your side, whispering into your ear, letting her lips linger way too long. You find yourself hooking your fingers into the loops of her pants, pulling her closer, enjoying the close contact. Wanting more. God, you want more. You want nothing more than to just grab her hand, drag her out of the bar, go back to Erin's place and kiss and fuck her until the sun rises. Your eyes widen at the realisation that you really want to touch her, feel her, be closer than close to her. You suddenly know that you don't want to wait. You don't want to tell yourself to not want her, to not desire her, crave her. You don't want to care about distance or being teammates or causing trouble or problems or who knows what. You just know that you don't care about anything else, you just want to be with her as soon as possible and as close as possible. You can't wait. You don't want to. You just want her. Now.  
  
You shake your head, looking around to see Moe and Stan talking deeply with each other, not really registering anything around them. You grab Kelleys hand, tipping Moes shoulder with the other one.  
  
"We're gonna go to the restroom." You tell her as she turns around, nodding at you before looking back at Stan.  
  
Kelley stares at you wide-eyed as you drag her across the dancefloor and towards the restrooms.  
  
"Em, where are we going?" She asks as you passed the restroom door.  
  
You don't answer, you just keep walking, dragging her with you until you reach a door with an emergency exit sign above it. You push the door open and find yourself behind the bar in a small, dimly lit alley with no one in sight.  
  
"Em, what are we doing here?"  
  
You jump down the three steps of the stairs and Kelley tumbles after you as you shove her behind a massive barrel. You push her against the wall, hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes. You bite your lips and breath heavily.  
  
"Emily.." Kelley starts, but you just shake your head.  
  
"No. No talking."  
  
"Then what are we doing back here?" Kelley asks, big smirk starting to form on her lips.  
  
You let your hands fall to her hips, leaning closer so that your chest is pressed against hers. You feel her heart beating faster the closer your lips get to her ear. You drag your tongue up her neck and around her earlobe, sucking at the spot behind her ear. You feel her breath starting to get heavy and her body shivering.  
  
"I really, really want to kiss you right now." You whisper, pressing small kisses from her ear towards her jaw, stopping inches from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Kelley wraps her arms around your neck, entwining her fingers into your hair, not caring about how she's messing up your braids.  
  
"Then just kiss me finally." Kelley says, voice low and raspy, sending chills down your spine.  
  
You pull back a bit just to look into her eyes, seeing the want and need and desire and lust you feel reflected in them.  
  
Just as your lips are about to meet your phone starts ringing and you jump back, startled from the sudden noise.  
  
"Who the fuck?!" You curse, pulling out your phone and looking down to see that there's one new message.

> **MoeMoe** : _Sry guys for ditching you, am gonna go home with Stan. Enjoy the rest of the night!_

You stare at the screen, not believing your luck today. You stuff the phone back in before you look up to see Kelley smirking at you.  
  
This time you don't hesitate.

You don't wait.  
  
You don't talk.

You don't care.  
  
You just grab her neck and kiss her.


	22. First time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, everyone's satisfied now. At first I wanted to wait until Allies wedding for anything more to happen, but I couldn't handle all your deaths. So please enjoy ;)

You just grab her neck and kiss her.  
  
You tangle your fingers into her hair, your thumbs gently caressing the spots between her ears, neck and cheeks. Your lips press against hers and you feel her hesitate just for a second, taking in a sharp breath, before she wraps her arms around your chest, bringing you closer to her body.  
  
Time seems to stand still as you lean against the brick wall, your body pressed against Kelleys, lips moving in sync, both smiling into the kiss. Hands are roaming, touching skin, leaving goosebumps and a burning desire for more.  
  
Your mind can't find one clear thought, all you can feel and think is Kelley and the way her lips taste. Like tequila and beer and mint and just _Kelley._ When she slowly opens her mouth to grant you entrance and your tongues meet for the first time you feel your heart race picking up an unhealthy pace. Her hands roam around your hips, but for you wearing a dress she can't touch your skin without having to pull it up, which she has way too much decency for to do. Nevertheless you can't help but want to feel her fingers against your back, your stomach, your hips, your thighs and everywhere in between.  
  
You break away after what seems like an eternity of just you and Kelley and your lips and bodies moving against each other before you slowly open your eyes to look at the beautiful freckled woman in front of you.  
  
She's holding onto your hips, keeping you close, you cup her face in your hands, shaking your head at the beautiful smile she's giving you. You can't help but peck her lips again.  
  
"Wow." Kelley whispers breathlessly after you pull back again.  
  
You just nod your head, grinning at her like a fool.  
  
"I can't believe it took us so long to finally do this." Kelley says, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"Me neither." You laugh. "But.." You start to play with her hair, staring at her lips, letting your gaze travel across the skin around her necklace. "I don't want to waist anymore time." You look into her eyes, demanding and wanting, grabbing her neck tightly.  
  
"Take me home, Kelley." You whisper and you see her eyes darkening and widening at the same time.  
  
"What..what about Moe?" She asks, looking at the back door.  
  
You smirk. "We don't have to worry about Moe. She's not coming back tonight."  
  
Kelleys mouth falls open and she raises her eyebrows. "She's..she's.."  
  
You nod, grabbing her hands. "Please, Kelley, just take me home."  
  
You don't have much time to even finish your sentence before Kelley's arms wrap around your body again and her lips press against yours. It doesn't last long, because soon enough she grabs your hand and starts dragging you towards the main street to hail a cab.  
  
It's a small and short way towards the main street but you take longer than intended to finally get there. Kelley keeps pushing you against the wall to kiss you and you don't hold back yourself, pining her against a door to kiss her neck.  
  
When finally a cab pulls over you push Kelley against the backdoor before you open it and you both stumble onto the backseat. As soon as the door is closed you start kissing her again, completely forgetting about the taxi driver. You're almost sitting on Kelley's lap, she keeps rubbing your thighs and you find it hard to not grind on her hips.  
  
A sudden cough startles you and you pull back, remembering the taxi driver. You mumble your apologies but he just shakes his head with a laugh.  
  
"Where to, ladies?"

Kelley tells him the address and as soon as the car starts moving Kelleys hand drops onto your thigh, making its way up, brushing the skin on the inside, moving close towards your center. There's a heat building between your legs, a seething and itching that's hurting so good. You close your eyes and drop your head back against the headrest, taking deep breaths. When Kelley starts to kiss your neck you can't hold back anymore and press her against the window, your fingers finding a way under her shirt, scratching her back, your lips moving from her neck to her lips and back. A shaky and raspy laugh escapes her lips and you find yourself not caring about who's seeing you.  
  
Five minutes later you're in front of Erin's apartment and Kelley tips the taxi driver generously before he drives off with a laugh, wishing you a good night.  
  
You hardly reach the front door before you push Kelley against it as she tries to open it.  
  
"Hurry up." You whisper against her neck, biting down on her shoulder.  
  
Kelley laughs but finally the door opens and you stumble into the foyer. She turns around and grabs your neck to kiss you and you slowly move her towards the elevator, trying to not trip on your way.  
  
When the door opens Kelley pulls you inside and pushes you against the wall. Her leg brushes the space between your legs and you throw your head back with a soft moan. Kelleys face is nuzzled into your neck as she whispers into your ear.  
  
"God, Em, I want to hear you make that sound some more."  
  
Your fingers drag into her back and you can't help but smirk. "I'm sure you'll find a way to hear me make so much more sounds."  
  
Then the elevator door opens and you push her outside, stumbling towards Erin's apartement. While Kelley fumbles around with the keys you wrap your arms around her from behind, dragging your nails across her abs, kissing her shoulders and her neck.  
  
"You're making me nervous." Kelley laughs, turning her head a bit to catch your lips. "I don't think you'd want me to hear you make any sounds out here, so please.." She kisses you again. "..please give me five seconds to open the door."  
  
You take a step back with a smirk and count back from five. You're at three when Kelley grabs your arm and drags you inside, pining you against the now closed door.  
  
"I want you so badly." She groans against your neck, letting her tongue move around your earlobe. Her hands keep pushing your dress up and you can't ignore the longing between your legs anymore.  
  
"Bedroom. Now." You breath out, kissing her hard, trying to walk her backwards. You don't get far because Kelley just grabs your thighs and picks you up, carrying you towards the bedroom. Your legs are wrapped around her waist and you have to try really hard to not grind your body against her. Kelley pushes the door open and shuts it with a kick of her leg before she walks you to the bed, gently laying you down. You lean back on your elbows and look up to see Kelley standing in front of the bed with a big smile, looking you up and down.  
  
"Take off those goddamn boots." She says, pointing her head at your feet, leaning down to take off her own.  
  
Only seconds later you're being pushed down against the mattress with Kelley on top of you.  
  
Her hands are left and right of your face and her legs left and right of your waist. She stares down at you, chewing her lip, hair falling out of her braids and in front of her eyes. You reach up to put the strands of her behind her ears.  
  
"You are so beautiful." You tell her, blushing, because somehow you still can't believe you're under this gorgeous woman.  
  
Kelley blushes herself and she leans down to capture your lips in a kiss.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, Emily." She smirks against your neck, putting kisses all over your skin.

You wrap your arms around her back and pull her down, enjoying the way her lips caress your body. Your fingers start to graze under her shirt, pulling it slightly upwards. With each kiss Kelley gets closer to your neckline you push her top up more. When her mouth reaches the top of your breast you push her up, tugging at her top.  
  
"Take it off." You demand, your hands never leaving her body.  
  
Kelley sits up and as she puts her arms up to take off the top you grab her waist and start to kiss her exposed stomach, her bare abs. You feel her struggling with the piece of clothing, but finally she manages to get it off, only to pull you up more so you're on your knees in front of her.  
  
She kisses your neck again, your cheeks, your jaw, opening your belt all the while before she starts to push up your dress.  
  
"Is it okay if I take off your dress?" She asks with a look that makes you even more weak. You quickly nod, putting your arms up so she can pull the dress over your head.  
  
When you're in front of her in only your panties and bra she pushes you back into the mattress, leaving her flat hand on your stomach, watching your whole body shiver under her touch.  
  
"God, Emily.." Kelley says with a smirk, staring down at you. Her hand starts tracing lines all over your stomach, from your waistbend up to your bra. "You are so, so beautiful."  
  
You blush again at the compliment, biting your lips. You quietly moan when she drags her fingers just under your waistband, moving from left to right and back again. Your abs contract and you feel yourself getting more than ready for her touch. Kelley just looks at you as you move around, eyes closed, lip between your teeth.  
  
"Gosh, Kelley, please." You whimper, grabbing her neck and pulling her down. You stare into her eyes. "Don't tease."  
  
She smirks at you, her hand moving under your panty, slowly making it's way down towards your center.  
  
"Well then what do you want me to do?" She asks against your neck, biting your skin there.  
  
You groan and your hip jerks up, hoping to meet her hand somehow where you want it to be.  
  
You grab her hair in a tight grip, holding her face just inches from yours. "I want you to finally _fuck_ me, Kelley." You put your forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "I want you to _fuck_ me and I want to fuck _you."_  
  
With that you pull her in for a long and passionate kiss, your hands wandering across her back, from her neck down to under her pants.  
  
At first Kelley doesn't move her hand, but when she does you can't help the loud moan that's escaping your mouth.  
  
"You're so fucking _wet."_ Kelley whispers, fingers slowly making it's way through your folds.  
  
"That's what weeks of waiting for this to happen do to me." You whisper back, kissing her again.  
  
Kelley skillfully moves her fingers around, making you writhe under her touch, before she slowly puts one finger into you.  
  
You moan against her mouth, nails leaving traces all over her back. You start to unclasp her bra and when she pushes it off, you don't really care that she had to stop what she was doing between your legs, because as soon as your mouth drops to her now exposed breasts, taking in one nipple, Kelley moans deeply, slightly falling against you and you want to do everything you can for her to make that sound over and over again.  
  
You start to unzip her pants while Kelley starts to take off your bra. You push her off of you, throwing your bra across the room, tugging at her pants, polling them all the way down.  
  
You stare at her, taking in the almost naked woman in front of you and you still can't believe that this is really happening. You start to tug at her panties.  
  
"Take these off too." You whisper, standing up yourself and pulling down the rest of what's covering your body. Kelleys eyes widen and she immediately pushes her panties down, leaving herself exposed and naked to only your eyes.  
  
_"Fuck,_ you're beautiful." You say, shaking your head. Kelley laughs and puts her hands up to cup your breasts.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you, Emily."

You start to lean down, kissing her face, her ears, her neck, her jaw, her shoulders. When you reach her breasts she immediately puts her hands into your hair, holding you close while you suck at her nipples. You hear her breathing heavily and when you start to make your way down she's dragging her nails across your shoulders.  
  
"You have so many freckles." You tell her with a laugh, moving your fingers from freckle to freckle all the way from her breasts down towards her hips. "I always wondered if they'd continue all the way down."  
  
Kelley looks up and meets your gaze. "Guess you'll have to find out, huh?" She smirks, tilting her head a bit.  
  
You don't say anything, you just continue moving downwards. Kelleys legs part of its own and you kiss from one hipbone to another, leaving a trail with your tongue. Kelley's moaning lowly and you can feel the heat that's radiating from in between her legs. The smell of her arousal is getting to your head and you can't help but close your eyes and inhale a deep breath.  
  
"You smell so good, Kel." You tell her without thinking about it.  
  
"Gotta find out if it tastes the way it smells, huh?" Kelley asks and you don't have to look up to now that she's smirking at you with a big smug smile.  
  
You don't hesitate before you drop your head and lick your lips all the way through her folds. 

A loud moan escapes her throat and she's writhing under your touch. Her hips try to jerk up but you hold them down with your hands, burying your tongue into her. The way she tastes makes you weak and fuzzy and dizzy and your head and heart start spinning.  
  
"Oh _god."_ Kelley whispers, throwing her head back.  
  
You smirk against her center, not stopping the pushes and licks of your tongue. When you feel like you've teased her enough you pull your right hand back from her hip and without any warning push your middle finger right into her. Kelley screams in pleasure and ecstasy, moaning deeply while grabbing your head to hold you in place.  
  
You start to move your finger first slowly and then faster. When you feel it slip around way too easily you add your ring finger, which makes her hips jump up and almost break your nose. You laugh, but still push into her and let your tongue do wonders, slowly dragging her back down.  
  
"Fuck, you feel so good." Kelley moans and you have to press your legs together to stop your own wetness from running down your thighs.  
  
Kelley's whole body is shaking and moving and she's moaning and groaning and screaming and you are so happy that you are alone in the apartement and not caring about Erin's neighbours.  
  
When you start to curl your fingers up and lick in broad strokes you know that Kelley is close. It doesn't take long and she's tumbling over the edge with a long loud moan, legs shaking and abs contracting. You wipe your mouth on the back of your hand and start to climb up her body, kissing every inch of skin.  
  
Kelley grabs your face and pulls you in for a wet and passionate kiss.  
  
"Fuck, Em." She grins at you, shaking her head. "You're..I can't find any words." She kisses you again, chuckling quietly to herself. "Oh my god." She whispers. "You're..uuggh." She just shakes her head and pushes you down onto the mattress, crawling on top of you.  
  
"My turn." She says with a smirk before she plunges her teeth into your neck, biting and sucking in a way you know will leave trails for the next days, reminding you of that night. You couldn't care less about it when her hand wanders down in between your legs again.  
  
"You're still so wet." Kelley mumbles against your neck and you can't help but moan.  
  
"Less talking, more fucking." You manage to get out, dragging your nails across her back.  
  
Kelley laughs and kisses you. "Your wish is my command." She whispers before she pushes to fingers into you, making your body jump up. You throw your head back and tangle your hands into the sheets, needing something to hold onto. Her fingers move in and out of you in an incredible pace and everything in between your legs seems to be on fire.

"Don't stop, Kelley, please, don't stop." You say in a whimper.  
  
And she doesn't stop. She keeps going even faster while sitting up a bit and kissing her way downwards. When her tongue makes contact with your clit, warm and soft and wet, you scream from pleasure, making noises you'd normally be ashamed of but now couldn't care less about.  
  
Her fingers and tongue find a rhythm and you keep getting closer and closer. Her free hand comes up to grab your breasts, squeezing them and with one last curl of her fingers inside of you, lick of her tongue and twist on your nipple you tumble over the edge with an orgasm you've never experienced before.  
  
Your mind goes blank and the next thing you know is you're breathing heavily, Kelleys hand on your cheek, her face nuzzled into your neck and your legs tangled.  
  
_"Breathe,_ Emily, _breathe."_ Kelley tells you, gently caressing your cheek.  
  
You chuckle and look at her. "It's hard when you keep taking my breath away."  
  
Kelley laughs and shakes her head. "You're so cheesy." She kisses the tip of your nose. "But I like it. And I enjoy taking your breath away." She smirks at you, her fingers slowly wandering from your face towards your chest.  
  
Before she's able to do anything about it you push her back against the mattress and climb on top of her, pining her body down. She's biting her lip and staring at you with a hunger in her eyes that you know won't be satsified any time soon.  
  
"Ready for another round?" You ask with a smirk and raised eyebrows, slowly moving her body on top of hers.  
  
Kelley just pulls your face down and kisses you again and you know that you're in for a looong night.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning the events from last night come crushing down on you the second you feel the body that's cuddled into your side. Your eyes widen and your heart beats fast when you realize that you just had sex with a teammate, a friend, a collegue. That you had sex with Kelley fucking O'Hara, after telling yourself for weeks to not act on your feelings, to not do anything. You shake your head and look down at the woman next to you.

Her sex hair is wild and standing in all directions, tickling your face. Her right arm and leg are draped around your body and you don't have to look under the blankets to know that you're both completely naked. Her body is hot against yours, but in a good way. You find yourself studying her face, every line on her forehead and her cheeks, the small crinkles around her eyes and mouth that don't go away anymore because she's just smiling too much. You start to count her freckles - not the first time you're doing this - and slowly let your fingers graze patterns on her skin, combining freckles to draw circles, stars and even hearts.  
  
"Stop staring at me." Kelley suddenly mumbles in her deep and raspy morning voice, eyes still closed.  
  
"You're just so beautiful." You tell her honestly, letting your hand linger at her cheek.  
  
She slowly opens her eyes, meeting yours only for a moment before she kisses you.  
  
"Good morning." She mumbles against your lips with a smile.  
  
"Good morning." You smile back against her lips.  
  
You kiss for a while before she pulls back, laying on her side next to you. Her fingers roam across your upper arm and her eyes flicker all over your face.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She asks, quickly kissing your nose before you answer.  
  
"With you by my side, always." You tell her with a wink and you see her blush a bit. "What about you?"  
  
Kelley laughs. "Well, _somebody_ had to steal the _blanket_ the whole time, so I don't know about that."  
  
"Hey!" You punch her arm, feigning offence.  
  
"What?" Kelley smirks. "Nothing but the truth, Sonnett."  
  
She's being her flirtatious and kinky self and you can't help but shut her with a kiss, crawling on top of her. You forgot about the nakedness until Kelleys eyes land on your breasts. She's biting her lips and her eyes flicker between your face, chest and where your center meets her abs.  
  
"Ready for another round?" Kelley asks with a wink and you can't help but laugh.  
  
Before you get to answer you're interrupted by both of your stomachs growling deeply. You both start to laugh and shake your heads.  
  
"I need food, then I'm ready for as many rounds as you want." You tell her with a smirk, laying next to her.  
  
Kelley leans over and kisses you deeply, slowly pulling back.  
  
"I'll make you my famous smoothie." She tells you while getting up and putting on her panties and a plaid shirt. "Just stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes." She kisses you one last time before she makes her way out of the room.  
  
You lean back, hands crossed behind your neck, staring at the ceiling. You can't believe what you did last night. Against everything you've told yourself you did it, forgetting all of your self control, just acting on your feelings. Even though you know that surely that wasn't the wisest decision you can't help the big grin on your face. You know that you'll have to talk about it eventually, but for now you enjoy your time with her way too much. You don't know what's happening now, what it means, how and where you'll go from here, but for now you're really happy and satisfied and you don't want to think about anything else than the next three orgasms you're going to give her, making her scream and moan and writhe under your touch.  
  
Your eyes are closed and the blanket just covers your body from your hip bones downwards. You smirk when you hear the door open, thinking about what you're going to do to her.  
  
"Ready for another round?" You ask, not opening your eyes.  
  
"Uhm..I don't think so." A voice says that you know isn't Kelleys. Your eyes shoot open and you stare at a brown haired woman that's looking a lot like Kelley.

_"Oh my god."_ You whisper, staring at her with wide eyes. You remember your exposed chest and pull the blanket up to your chin, eyes not leaving the unwanted intruder.  
  
She just stares back at you with wide eyes and you feel like a deer caught in the headlight.  
  
Suddenly you see someone pushing past the mysterious woman and Kelley stands between you in her panties and plaid shirt, two smoothies in her hands, staring between you and the other woman.  
  
"Erin." Kelley says with a unsure smile, looking at the woman.  
  
Erin, Kelleys sister, you think. The sister in who's bed you just had sex for hours. You feel yourself blushing hard at the thought of it.  
  
Erin stares at her sister. "Kelley?" It sounds like a question and she's looking at you now.  
  
Kelley turns her head towards you, eyes wide in shock. "Emily."  
  
"Kelley." You whisper back, gripping the blanket tightly.  
  
"Emily?" You hear Erin ask and she raises her eyebrows at you.  
  
You bite your lips and look at her with hopefully a innocent smile. "Erin?"  
  
The three of you stare at each other for seconds before you open your mouths together, whispering the same three words at the same time .  
  
_"Oh my god."_


	23. Aftermath

_"Oh my god."_  
  
You stare between Kelley and her sister, wrapped in a blanket, completely naked underneath. Your cheeks burn from embarrassment and you just want to sink into the ground, not wanting to face the awkward confrontation that's just happening in Erin's bedroom.  
  
Both sisters look slightly embarressed too, neither knowing what to say. After you've stared at each other for way too long, Kelley finally speaks first.  
  
"Erin, can I..can I talk to you, like, outside?" She's motioning her head towards the door and Erin nods before walking out. Kelley pushes a smoothie into your hands, planting a kiss on your head.  
  
"I'm so so sorry. I didn't know she'd come home today." She whispers with a guilty look.  
  
You cup her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. Now go out and talk to her." You kiss her lips. "I'll just stay here and pretend your sister never saw me naked."  
  
You both laugh and Kelley walks out to talk to Erin.  
  
You drop your head back onto the pillow and cover your eyes with your hands.  
  
"Uuggh." You groan, trying to rub the embarrassment out of your face. You can't believe that the sister of the woman you had sex with last night caught you naked in her bed.  
  
A loud voice from outside the room startles you.  
  
"KELLEY MAUREEN O'HARA!" Erin yells.  
  
Didn't know that was her middle name, you think with a chuckle.  
  
You don't hear Kelley respond because Erin just keeps talking in a loud voice.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!"  
  
"Erin, calm down!" You hear Kelleys voice and you can imagine the look she's giving her sister.  
  
"You brought some random girl into MY apartement and had the nerve to fuck her in MY bed?!"  
  
You bite your lips and bury your face in your hands.  
  
"HEY!" Kelley shouts. "She's not some random girl!"  
  
"Oh so she's not just some one night stand before you go back to Jersey?!"  
  
Kelleys voice gets quieter but you still can hear her. "I..I don't hope she stays a one night stand."  
  
You have to grin at that comment.  
  
"What, you fell in love with her after meeting her like yesterday?" Erins voice stays loud and clear through the closed door.  
  
"I didn't meet her yesterday!"  
  
"Then how do you know her?"  
  
"She..she..she's..she's my..my.." Kelley is rambling.  
  
"Oh my god." Erin's voice sounds surprised.  
  
"Erin." Kelley pleads.  
  
"You've had sex with a fucking TEAMMATE?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!  
  
"Erin..stop, please."  
  
"Why, you like the girl?"  
  
"Would I sleep with her otherwise?"  
  
"It's not like you've never had a one night stand."  
  
"Erin."  
  
"Okay, okay." You can almost see her put her hands up in defeat.  
  
"So do you like her?"  
  
There's a moment of silence before Kelley answers.  
  
"I really like her, Erin." Kelleys voice is soft and gentle and you want nothing more than to run out there and wrap your arms around her and kiss her.  
  
Their voices keep getting quiet and low and you can't hear what they are saying anymore. A few minutes later the door pushes open and Kelley comes in, dropping onto the bed next to you.  
  
"Uuggh." She groans and shakes her head into the pillow. "I'm so, so sorry, Emily."  
  
You laugh and put a hand on her back. "It's okay, Kelley."  
  
"She, uhm..she wants to meet you." Kelley says after a few seconds.  
  
"Huh?!" Your eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah, like..with clothes on and stuff." Kelley chuckles.  
  
You punch her in the arm and shake your head.  
  
"Hey! Her words, not mine." She says, smiling at you. "But seriously, she wants to have breakfast with us..or lunch..or brunch..but like now."  
  
You groan into her side and hold her tightly. "Kelleeeyyy."  
  
"I'm sorry, Em." She keeps stroking your hair and you nuzzle closer to her.

* * *

Fiveteen minutes later you're sitting at the table with Erin and Kelley, dressed in simple black pants and a red top. Kelley also put on some pants so she's not sitting around in only a plaid shirt.  
  
You and Kelley keep drinking your smoothies while Erin made herself some coffee. You stare down into your drink, not daring to look up and meet Erin's eyes. Kelley is also avoiding her sister's gaze, you notice looking up across the table at Kelley.  
  
After minutes of silence Erin finally speaks up first.  
  
"So..you two are teammates?"  
  
You nod your head, not looking at her.  
  
"Yep." Kelley answers.  
  
"How come you've had sex in my bed last night?" You can hear the smirk in Erins voice.  
  
You start to cough while taking a sip of your smoothie, eyes wide and cheeks red in embarrassment as you push back in your seat, staring at Erin. Kelleys face is red as yours and she's looking at her sister with wide eyes.  
  
Erin starts laughing and shakes her head at you. "Relax, I really don't want to know about my little sisters sex life. No thanks." She smiles between you and Kelley. "But seriously, how did you end up in my bed?"  
  
"Do you really want to know that, Erin?" Kelley asks sarcastically.  
  
"Actually..no, not really." Erin laughs.  
  
You stay quiet for a while before Kelley speaks again.  
  
"Okay, seriously, this is weird." She says, shaking her head between you and her sister.  
  
Erin laughs out loud. "Sorry, I'm just a bit surprised." She turns her head towards you. "Emily, right?"  
  
Your eyes widen. "Uhm, y-yeah, that's right."  
  
"So..tell me about yourself." Erin says, leaning her elbows onto the table, chin in her hands, while looking at you with a grin.  
  
"Uhm..what do you want to know?" You ask, slightly nervous.  
  
"Don't know, how old are you, where are you from, what's your siblings names, what's your favorite color, your favorite movie?"  
  
You still stare at her with wide eyes, gulping before you answer. "Uhm, I'm 22, I'm from Marietta, my twin sister's called Emma, my favorite colour is red and my favorite movie 'Gone With The Wind'" You bite your lips, rubbing your fingers over your thighs nervously.  
  
Erin nods her head and laughs. "Emily and Emma? Your parents were pretty creative, huh?"  
  
"Erin, stop it." Kelley says, punching her sister slightly.  
  
"Nah, she's right." You say with a smile and chuckle.  
  
Erin turns towards Kelley. "When are you taking her home? I'm sure Mom and Dad will love her."  
  
You feel yourself choking at the smoothie again and start to cough, your head now red not only from embarrassment.  
  
"Erin!" Kelley exclaims and blushes as well.  
  
"What?" Erin shrugs. "Since you've had sex in my bedroom, there you can go at it in your childhood bedroom or even -"  
  
"Don't!" Kelley stares at her with wide eyes. "Just please stop talking."  
  
You feel your phone vibrate and take it out to open a new message while the two sisters argue with each other.

>   **MoeMoe:** _I think I'm in front of Erin's apartment. Someone let me in please?_

You sigh, thankful that Moe will be here soon so that things maybe won't be that awkward anymore.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna go downstairs and let Moe in, she just came back." You say, starting to get up.  
  
"Oh no, no, stay here, I'll go get her!" Kelley shouts and before you can even start to argue she's out of the room.  
  
You gulp and don't dare to look at Erin.  
  
"Sooo.." She starts, smirking at you. You look up to see her grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. "What are your intentions with my sister?" Your eyes widen and you feel the heat creeping up your face again. "Are you fuck buddies or gal pals or girlfriends or something like that?"  
  
"Uhm..I..I wouldn't consider your sister and me any of the mentioned." You slowly say, looking at her.  
  
"But you've had sex."  
  
You cringe at her mentioning it again. "Well, you don't have to be anything in order to have sex."  
  
"That's true." She stares at you with small eyes. "You like her?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My sister, do you like her?"  
  
"Uhm..sure, she's..she's amazing, everyone likes her." You quietly answer.

"I mean, do you like her? Like _like her_ like her?" She's staring at you so intently that you're starting to get intimidated.  
  
You open your mouth to answer but are interrupted by Moe and Kelley walking through the door.  
  
"Oh thank god." You whisper to yourself, relaxing a bit in your seat.  
  
Erin smirks at you before she greets Moe and makes her sit at the table too.  
  
"Where did you leave your horse, Morgan?" Erin asks with a laugh.  
  
"What?" Moe scrunches her face in confusion.  
  
"You're dressed like you've been gone riding last night." Erin chuckles.  
  
Moe blushes and Kelley starts laughing. "Oh I'm sure she had a good ride last night."  
  
Erin smirks from Kelley to Moe. "Oh, you too?"

Moe frowns at her. "What?"

"Yeah, considering Kelley and Emily - Ouch!"

You stare at Kelley who glares at Erin and appearently just kicked her leg.

Moe shakes her head. "What about Kelley and Emily?"

"Nothing." Kelley says firmly. "Nothing about me and Em. Right, Erin?" She stares at her sister, who finally shrugs.

"Nothing about Kelley and Emily, right." She says, before looking at Moe. "So why haven't you been en mi casa last night, my dear Morgan?"

Moe blushes. "I..went home with some guy I met at the country bar we went to last night."

"You were at a country bar?" Erin laughs. "Well at least that explains your outfit and Kelley's and Emily's clothes in my room."

"What?" Moe asks, again looking pretty confused. You and Kelley just glare at Erin, both trying to not blush too much.

"So how was it with Stan?" You say, trying to lead the conversation into a different direction.

"Stan? You went home with a guy named Stan?" Erin asks with a laugh, you and Kelley joining in.

"Stanley, yes. And..well..he was pretty nice and kind and all, but..yeah..won't happen again, couldn't really..satisfy me." Moe shrugs.

"I could have told you that after I saw him with the white Stetson on his head." You tell her with a grin.

"You must have been pretty drunk, huh?" Erin asks with a smirk.

"I guess so." Moe says, putting her hands over her face.

"Maybe you should start batting for the other team too." Erin says with a big grin as you and Kelley blush again, staring at her.

Moe drops her hands and scrunches her face. "Since when are you gay, Erin?"

"Oh, I'm not."

"Then..what..you're confusing. I always thought Kel was the weirdest O'Hara, but I think I just changed my mind." Moe shakes her head at Kelley's older sister.

"I really like you, kid." Erin tells her with a laugh, winking at her.

You and Kelley look at each other with wide eyes and you try to tell her through telepathy to change the subject so that Erin won't reveal what you did last night. Appearently it works.

"So, anyone wanna go to Topgolf later?"

* * *

A few hours later you're at Topgolf with Erin, Kelley and Moe. It isn't too weird, but knowing that Erin knew exactly what Kelley and you did last night - well maybe not exactly, but she surely got an idea - and that Moe had no clue while Erin kept making comments that sent the heat up your and Kelley's faces makes your time together still pretty awkward. 

It is fun though and you start to relax more and more. You unconsciously find yourself leaning into Kelley, searching her closeness. Erin keeps sending you smug looks but you silently decided to just ignore them as well as her comments. At some point Kelley drags her sister towards the restrooms and when they come back the comments stop, although she still stares and smirks.  
  
Moe doesn't seem to notice anything. She seems too embarressed about hooking up with some random guy last night to even think about something else. You're glad for it because you really don't want to face anyone yet to talk about it. Having to talk to Erin was enough for a while, especially considering you and Kelley didn't even talk yet. Somehow you don't want to talk but you know that it would be advisable to get some clarity and figure things out.

For now you decide to enjoy your time with your friends, not thinking too much about what happened or what could or would happen from now on. When everyone's engrossed in swinging some golf clubs you excuse yourself to use the restroom. Somehow it got too much, having to look at Kelley in her black outfit, her tight pants, her top that kept revealing her stomach and showed off her perfectly toned and musculur arms. You couldn't stop thinking about the way her arms flexed last night, taking you from one high to another. The way her abs contracted when you touched her, the way her whole body shivered under you. You felt the heat between your legs building, so now you're standing in front of the mirror, splashing cold water onto your face to maybe get the thoughts and feelings out of your mind.

You don't hear the door open, so when you feel arms wrap around you from behind you jump back, staring into the mirror to find Kelley behind you, nuzzling her face into your neck.

"I missed you." She whispers into your ear.

"We've been together the whole day, Kel." You tell her, scrunching your face.

"I know." She admits. "But not like that." She starts kissing from your earlobe down and you realize that the cold water didn't help at all.

Her fingers start to crawl under your grey top, gently scratching across your stomach. Her lip nips at your neck and you unconciously let your head drop back, a quiet moan escaping your throat.

"Kelley." You whisper, as her fingers start to move towards the zip of your jeans. She doesn't stop, she just keeps slowly pushing her hand into your pants. You take a deep breath and stare at her through the mirror, your hands tightly gripping the sink in front of you.

"Are you always this wet for me?" Kelley's hot breath is tickling around your ear, sending shivers down your spine, making you blush.

Before you even get a chance to answer she pushes one finger inside of you. You fall forward, gripping the sink so tightly your fingers are white and start to hurt. It's quiet in the bathroom except for your low moans. She's way too good at this, you think, hardly able to concentrate. When you remember that you're in public and her sister and Moe are waiting for you you pull her hand out of your pant and turn around, pushing her against the wall. You fumble around with her top before you put one hand on her breast, squeezing it, while nipping at her neck. She sucks in her breath and holds you close.

"Do you enjoy always being such a tease?" You whisper into her ear, massaging her chest while kissing her neck. "Because honestly, I don't think it's very nice to make me all horny and wet with your sister and Moe waiting for us. You really shouldn't start something you cannot finish."

Kelley shakes her and you smirk against her.

"I-I'm sorry." She says quietly and you laugh.

"Oh, don't be, Kel, just wait. Tit for tat." With that you kiss her hard, dropping one hand to her back, moving into her pants, grabbing her butt.

"Emily." Kelley whines and you pull back, smirking at her.

"Come on now, let's get back or Erin will get suspicious." You smirk at her before you turn on your heels and walk out of the door. You've almost reached Erin and Moe when you hear Kelley catching up with you.

She groans next to you. "You're cruel, Sonnett."

"You love it, O'Hara." You tell her with a wink before you join Moe and Erin.

Kelley follows, pouting a bit and looking rather unhappy.

"Didn't get what you wanted, little sis?" Erin asks with a smirk. "Thought you'd had enough time in the restroom, why are you pouting?"

Moe scrunches her face again and stares between the two O'Hara sisters.

"Oh, just stop it, Erin." Kelley groans, pushing her sister in the side.

Moe looks at you, appearently confused, but you just shrug at her, acting like you know nothing.

* * *

You spend the rest of the afternoon at Topgolf before you decide to get some dinner and then head back to Erin's apartment. Turned out Erin had been to Washington D.C. - not Canada or Mexico - and told Kelley she'd be back today, but appearently Kelley forgot about that. Back at the apartment you settle on the couch to watch a movie. You're sitting left, with Kelley on you're right, then Moe and then Erin. Ten minutes into the movie, some romantic comedy, you grab a blanket to pull over you and Kelley and move a bit closer towards her, just close enough that Moe won't find it suspicious. You can feel Erin's eyes on you and Kelley but you don't really care. She already saw you naked, there's nothing really worse that could happen. You put your hand onto Kelley's thigh, slowly moving up on the inside. Kelley's eyes are wide and you feel her breathing heavier, but she keeps staring at the screen. You smirk and start to draw circles where you know it'll drive her crazy.

You don't stop for the next 80 minutes.

You have no idea what the movie was about.

As soon as the movie ends, Kelley jumps up and drags you with her towards the hallway.

"Excuse us for a moment." She says to Erin and Moe, not looking at them.

"Where are you going?" Moe asks with a confused look.

"Discussing a new tactic for our defense." You lie, stumbling after Kelley.

"Why can't you do that here?" You hear her ask but you don't have time to answer.

"Probably because you're on the wrong team." You hear Erin laugh from far.

"They aren't on the same team in the NWSL." You shake your head at Moes cluelessness.

"Then it's probably just a defender thing." You feel Erin's smirk up to the bathroom, in which Kelley shoves you, shutting out the talking from the living room.

She pushes you against the counter, tugging at your top. Her eyes are dark and she keeps biting her lip, staring you up and down. You open your mouth to say something but are shut with her lips on yours, kissing you furiously. Kelleys hand roam your back and your stomach. She pulls back only to kneel in front of you, pulling up your top and kissing your chest. You wrap your hands into her hair and hold your breath.

"Kelley." You whisper, but she shushes you.

"No talking." She tells you, pulling away your sports bra and taking a nipple into her mouth.

You moan, but Kelley puts a hand onto your mouth.

"Quiet." She tells you against your chest, sucking and licking down your chest.

She quickly opens your jeans and pushes them down a bit. You stare at her with wide eyes, not knowing what's going on.

"You've been a tease long enough." She whispers. "Now I'm gonna take what I want. What I _need."_

With that she pushes two fingers inside of you without a warning and you cry out loud. She stops and stares at you.

"What did I tell you? Quiet!"

You nod furiously, grabbing a towel to bite on, motioning for her to keep going. You see her smirk, before you close your eyes and Kelley starts pushing into you again. When you feel her soft warm tongue against your center you throw your head back, biting the towel even harder. It doesn't take long for you to come, you're way too build up to last long. Kelley catches you as you tumble forward and holds you up.

 _"Fuck."_ You mutter, shaking your head into her neck.

"That's what we just did, yeah." Kelley chuckles and you bite down on her shoulder.

A loud scream from outside startles you. "FINISH YOUR LITTLE DEFENSIVE TALK AND COME BACK OUT HERE!" You hear Erin yelling.

"You're sister is..interesting." You say, smiling at Kelley.

"She's a pain in the ass." Kelley laughs and adjusts your top. You pull up your pants before you make sure you don't look too much like "just fucked in the bathroom".

When you get back out Erin is smirking at you with crossed arms, while Moe keeps playing with her phone.

"Took you long enough." Erin wiggles her eyebrows at you. Kelley just rolls her eyes at her and you shake your head, plopping down next to Moe, trying not to think about what Kelley did to you just minutes earlier.

* * *

That night you're sleeping with Moe in the guestroom. Erin decided that she'd take the couch - the disgusted face she made when Kelley told her she should take the bed made clear why she wanted to stay in the living room - and Kelley the bed, the bed in which you got so close last night. You'd love nothing more than to be with her in that bed but you both know that you couldn't keep your hands from each other and with both Moe and Erin in the apartment it wouldn't be the best idea. So you lay next to Moe, staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep.

You're flying out to Portland tomorrow.

You won't see Kelley - or Moe - until the two games at the beginning of April three weeks from now.

Three weeks isn't that long you tell yourself.

Just long enough for the both of you to hopefully figure out what's going on between you.

You really don't know what's going on. After she gave you like half a dozen amazing and earth shattering orgasms you really don't know anything anymore.

You still think that getting involved with a teammate that's living on the other side of the country isn't a good idea. But you can't help but think about it. There are national team camps every few weeks where you'll hopefully be together and then there are the Olympics and then there's offseason. But all of that is like months away and you don't want to think about October when the season hasn't even started yet.

You know that you should talk to her about what she thinks, wants and feels but for now you feel like you just need some time. You'll see each other in three weeks. You tell yourself that you're going to talk to her then, considering you won't have time for it tomorrow anyways and you don't want to do it on the phone either.

So you close your eyes, not thinking about tomorrow or the future, instead remembering the way Kelley's skin feels, the way her fingers touch you, the way she smells, the way she kisses you, the way she makes your heart race and your mind spin.

That night you fall asleep with a big smile on your face, drifting off into freckled dreams.


	24. We'll see where things go

Two weeks later you're finally in Portland, preparing for your first season with the club in the NWSL. You share an apartement with your teammate McKenzie Berryhill and carpool to practice together with some others. So far you settled pretty well into life in Portland. You like your apartement, your roommate, your teammates, your club and what you've seen of the city so far seems pretty amazing. Altogether you really can't complain.  
  
To get to know each other better you spent a few days with all your teammates and the whole staff upcountry. You played games, charades, talked about your goals with the club and what the clubs overall concept and values are and you even hiked a small mountain, which you found to be pretty amazing.  
  
Now you're back in Portland and preparing every day for your three upcoming preseason games, even though you're only going to play the first because then you'll be gone for the national team games at the beginning of April. Training with the Thorns is demanding and exhausting as it is with the national team, but you love it here. It's different than being on the east coast, of course, but nonetheless you enjoy every single moment there and you're more than excited for the season to start.  
  
You spend most of your free time with your teammates who have quickly become your friends. You and Lindsey try to test every coffee shop in town to find out where they have the best. Sometimes you have to laugh because you never were that big of a coffee drinker, it's only for a certain freckled teammate of yours that you enjoy drinking coffee. A freckled teammate that somehow you're really missing here in Portland.  
  
Erin drove you, Moe and Kelley to the airport two weeks ago and you each got to your club towns. Kelley and you found no time to be alone after Erin practically caught you, so you had no time to talk about what's going on between the two of you. You hugged her at the airport goodbye, as well as Erin and Moe. She clung tightly onto you and pressed a careful kiss onto your cheek, whispering a quiet "I'm gonna miss you." into your ear. Then you both got on your flights and now you're here, in Portland, missing her so much. You tell yourself the whole time that you shouldn't miss her, at least not that much, but you can't help it. Being with her physically made things so much harder. You know how sweet she tastes and how soft she feels and not being able to be close to her whenever you want to is pretty hard.  
  
You kept writing each other almost every day, but with training and time difference and the uncertainty of what's going on between you it was and is not always easy to find the time to talk to each other.  
  
It's the day before your first ever game with the Portland Thorns against the Seattle Reign when you get a call from the freckled teammate you kept dreaming of the last weeks. You stare at the screen for a few seconds before you pick up.  
  
"Kelley." You say, biting your lip. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, Emily." She says, her voice its usual deep and raspy and you're glad she can't see you because you're blushing and grinning like a fool after she only said two words.  
  
"What's up?" You ask, scribbling on a piece of paper nervously.  
  
"Just wanted to hear your voice." She says quietly. "I missed the sound of it." You bite your lip harder, smiling brightly. "I miss you, Em." She adds and you sigh.  
  
"I miss you too, Kel." You tell her honestly. "But in a few days we'll see each other again."  
  
"I can't wait!" She says and you wish you could see her.  
  
"So..you just wanted to hear my voice?" You ask with a smirk she can't see but maybe hear.  
  
"Sure. But I also wanted to talk to you one last time before you lose your Thorns virginity tomorrow."  
  
You shake your head with a laugh, although she can't see it. "You're silly, Kelley."  
  
"But you still miss me!"  
  
You smile. "But I still miss you."  
  
"Aaand you like me!"  
  
You laugh. "Of course I like you."  
  
"Really?" She asks and you can hear the worry in her voice.  
  
"Would I have slept with you if I didn't like you just a tiny bit?" You ask bluntly.

You hear her gasp before she speaks again. "Who knows, could have been the alcohol."  
  
"I was sober the minute we walked out of the bar." You state.  
  
"You mean the minute you practically dragged me out of the bar to push me against a wall." You can feel her smirk even through the phone.  
  
"Like you didn't enjoy every second of it."  
  
Kelley laughs. "I really enjoyed it. Like..really really enjoyed it."  
  
"I really enjoyed it too." You tell her.  
  
"So much that maybe you'd like to..you know." You hear her hesitate so you decide to speak up.  
  
"You mean to do it again?" You don't wait for an answer. "Absolutely."  
  
"Really?" Kelley sounds surprised.  
  
"Don't act so surprised." You laugh. "But I think we need to talk in person before something happens." You're serious again.  
  
"I know." She says and there's silence for a few moments. "We'll talk in a few days, alright? Figure everything out."

"Yes, we will. I'll make sure we find the time and space to talk." _Talk_ you think, as if you'd really like to talk to her. Of course you want to talk to her and you know you have to, but if you find some time alone with her you'd rather spend it otherwise.  
  
"I have to go know, Kel. I have to prepare for losing my virginity tomorrow." You tell her with a laugh.  
  
"Take care of yourself out there, Emily. Don't want you to get hurt." You can feel her soft smile through the phone.  
  
"I will. And I won't. I'll see you in four days, Kelley. Goodbye."  You squinch up your face at the thought of not seeing her for four more days but immediately smile at the thought of seeing her in only four days.  
  
"Goodbye, Emily. I'll miss you."  
  
After you hung up you smile straight ahead before you look down on the sheet of paper in front of you that you've been scribbling on. There's one name, written dozens of times, unconsciously, with little dots around, just like freckles. _Kelley._

* * *

You lose your game against Seattle the next day, but you're still excited about playing for the Thorns and happy about starting, even if you didn't win. After all, there's always a next time.  
  
Three days later you, Kling, Lindsey, Allie and Tobin are on your way to Connecticut for your national games against Colombia. After you arrive and grab your luggage you make your way towards where the team vans are waiting. Hope is leaning against one of them, sunglasses on and arms crossed. She swings a car key between her fingers.  
  
"You the driver today?" Tobin asks, before fistbumping Hope.  
  
"Yep." Hope simply says. "Now get in, the Red Stars are coming too, so let's get moving."  
  
You turn around and find JJ, Christen and Alyssa walking towards you. When Tobin turns around and sees them a gigantic grin spreads across her face and you can't help but smile when she opens her arms to give Christen a big hug. After you all said your hellos and hugged and fistbumped you get into the van and Hope drives you to the hotel.  
  
Hope keeps silent, concentrating on driving, JJ and Kling are chattering next to her. JJ, Alyssa and Lindsey in the middle are laughing with each other, Alyssa telling terrible Jokes and Christen and Tobin next to you in the back are simply too cute to stand, making goo-goo eyes at each other. You lean your head against the window and close your eyes, slightly missing someone sitting on your lap uninvited.  
  
When you finally arrive at the hotel you're glad to get to your room for a while so you don't have to face anyone. Your teammate is Hope and she already moved her stuff into the room, taking the bed close to the window. You gladly fall onto the bed next to the wall and stretch your body, not planning to move anytime soon. It doesn't take long for you to fall asleep.  
  
You wake up to a still empty room and notice that you have an hour left before your first team meeting. You put on a grey hoodie and your black US soccer pants and decide to head to the lobby to see if maybe more of your teammates have arrived.  
  
When you get off the elevator you're immediately brought into a tight hug from Moe and Sam.

"Oh my god, Em, you need to tell me _all_ about that Stan guy!" Sam shouts and Moe next to her blushes, burying her face into her hands.  
  
You laugh and open your mouth to answer but you're interrupted by someone pushing through you.  
  
"Who's Stan?" Crystal asks, looking between you, Moe and Sam.  
  
"Yeah, who's Stan?" Julie asks, wrapping her arms around Moe from behind.  
  
Moe groans, shaking her head. "Stop, guys."  
  
"Stop what?" Ash asks, walking over with Ali next to her.  
  
"Asking her who Stan is." Crystal says, staring at Moe with her arms crossed.  
  
"Who's Stan?" Ash asks, earning a punch and an eyeroll from Ali.  
  
"Uuggh." Moe groans. "Fine. He's a guy I met in Atlanta a few weeks ago."  
  
"Where did you meet him?" Ali asks with a smile.  
  
"In a country bar?" Moe mumbles, pressing her lips together.  
  
"You've been to a _country bar_?!" Alex, who just joined the group with Whitney, HAO and Mal, asks with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Why?" HAO shakes her head at Moe with a laugh.  
  
"Because Kelley and Emily wanted to!" Moe shouts, pointing at you.  
  
Everyone's eyes turn towards you and you push back a bit.  
  
"Why did they wanna go to a country bar?" Sam whispers next to Moe, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"You know I can hear you, right?" You ask rather rethorical.  
  
"I don't really know to be honest. They were practicing line dancing one night and then we just went there." Moe says with a shrug.  
  
Everyone looks at you with confused faces, only Ali bites her lip, smiling at you. You feel yourself blushing.  
  
"So Stan, huh? Why don't you tell them about him?" You say, trying to get the attention off of you. It seems to work because everyone's now begging her for information about this mysterious Stan guy. Only Ali keeps smiling at you.  
  
"Oh my god!" Mal screams. "You've had a one night stand with a guy named _Stan?"_  
  
"Sssh!" Moe tells her, blushing hard.  
  
"Sorry." Mal says quietly. "But seriously?"  
  
Moe shrugs, looking down at her feet.  
  
"I'm impressed, Morgan." HAO says with a grin. "One night stand in Atlanta, not bad."  
  
"Oh shut up." Moe groans.  
  
"Come on, Moe." Julie laughs. "We're just kidding. Nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, Emily and Kelley had some fun time too." Alex says and with that the attention is back on you.  
  
"Yeah, what about you, Em?" Ash inquires. "Did you have some one night stand too?"  
  
Your eyes widen and you don't know what to say. You feel the heat creeping up your neck and you know that you're blushing hard enough that they'd know you're lying if you'd say _No._  
  
" _Oh my god."_ Ali whispers and smiles at you. "You did it."  
  
You know that she knows. The look she's giving you says it all and you just shrug, biting your lips. Ali grins at you but doesn't say anything.  
  
"Sonnett, Sonnett, Sonnett, what happened in Atlanta, huh?" HAO asks with a wink.  
  
"Found some hot guy? Some Frank or Al or Bob?" Sam asks and earns a laugh from everyone.  
  
You cover your face with your hands and groan. "No." You mumble through your fingers.  
  
"Then who'd you go home with?" Crystal asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, Kelley, do you know about this one night stand guy in Atlanta?" Alex asks and you look through your eyes to see Kelley walking towards your group, sly grin on her face. You close your eyes again, trying to push away the thoughts that are running through your mind after seeing her.  
  
"You mean Stan? Of course, I witnessed it with my own eyes. Handsome guy, yep." Kelley smiles in the round, winking at Moe.  
  
"No, I mean Sonnetts guy." Alex corrects.  
  
You open your eyes again and look at Kelley. She shakes her head with a smile and smirks at you slightly. "Sonnett doesn't have a guy."  
  
"But she said she had a one night stand with some guy in Atlanta." Crystal says and you roll your eyes. You didn't say that, they just assumed. "So, what do you know about that?"  
  
Kelley smirks, arms crossed. "Sonnett didn't have a _one_ night stand with some _guy."_ Nobody seems to notice the way she's emphasizing certain words.  
  
"You sure?" Crystal scrunches her face.

"Yep. No one night stand, no guy. Trust me. Only our dear Morgan had a _one time_ pleasure." Kelley says, smiling at everyone, letting her gaze linger on you.  
  
"Is that right, Em?" Alex asks, nudging you in the side.  
  
You nod, not taking your eyes off of Kelley. "That's right. No guy, no one night stand."  
  
And you're not lying, because Kelley is neither a guy nor did it happen only once. So you're actually in fact telling the truth.  
  
Everyone's shaking their heads and the conversation focuses on other things quickly. You feel watched so you look around and find Ali grinning at you, smiling between you and Kelley. You blush and shake your head at her. You'll talk to her another time. Now all you want is to greet Kelley the way you want to.  
  
You excuse yourself from the group and drag Kelley towards the restrooms, not bothering if anyone's noticing. After all you're just going to use the toilet. Girls always go together, so nothing suspicious about dragging her with you.  
  
You push open every stall, making sure there's no one inside before you turn around and push Kelley against the door.

"Whoa." Kelley whispers, her eyes glowing as she stares at you.  
  
"Stop talking." You say with a shake of your head as you grab her neck and press your lips against hers. Kelley immediately wraps her arms around you, bringing you as close as possible. Your fingers caress her cheeks and you kiss her slowly before pulling back a bit.  
  
"What about talking first before anything happens?" Kelley asks with a smirk, playing with your ponytail.  
  
You groan and blush a bit. "I wanted to say hello first."  
  
"Well..hello, Emily." Kelley says with a nod.  
  
You laugh. "Hello, Kelley."  
  
You smile at each other for a few moments, holding onto shoulders and hips.  
  
"Now come here again." Kelley finally mumbles, grabbing your hoodie and pulling you close again to kiss you more. You feel your knees getting weak and your mind racing and all you can think is how much you've missed her and how good it feels to be this close to her again.  
  
You haven't kissed her enough when she pulls back and smiles at you. "We should get out of here or we're gonna be late for our team meeting."  
  
You groan and kiss her. "I don't wanna." You mumble.  
  
"Me neither." Kelley says in between kisses. "But Jill won't be too excited if we don't show up."  
  
You know she's right, so you kiss her one last time, holding her close before you open the door and walk towards the meeting room.  
  
You sit between Lindsey and Sam on the left side, Kelley between Tobin and Alex on the right side. You don't dare to look in her direction, so you just focus on Jill and her PowerPoint presentation and nod along with everything she says. When she finally finishes you get up and walk towards the dining room to get dinner. Half way through Ali catches up and links arms with you. She grins at you brightly, teeth almost blinding and eyes crinkling.  
  
"Tell me everything!" She says excitedly, shaking your arm.  
  
You press your lips together, trying not to smile too much. "There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not blind. I know something happened." She narrows her eyes at you.  
  
You sigh and stop walking. "I need to talk to Kelley first. Then I'll tell you everything."  
  
Ali squeals before kissing your cheek and running off to sit with Ash and some others. You shake your head with a smile and sit with Sam, Lindsey, Mal, Ashley, Crystal, JJ and Moe. You zone out of the conversation immediately and focus on your dinner, not thinking too much about the talk that has to happen.  
  
After you've finished dinner you suddenly feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up and find Kelley standig next to you, motioning her head towards the door with a questioning look. You nod and excuse yourself from the table before you follow Kelley outside.  
  
"Where are we going?" You ask after you realized that it's too cold to talk somewhere outside, you can't really talk in your rooms and there aren't exactly that many places to talk in quiet.  
  
"You'll see." Kelley smirks at you, opening a door and you shake your head, reminding yourself that you're here to TALK.  
  
You look around after Kelley closed the door and notice that you're in some kind of a playroom with dartboards and pool tables and black leather chairs and sofas standing around. You turn around and open your mouth to say something but are hushed with Kelleys lips against yours. Her hands find your back and her fingers start to roam under your hoodie, gently caressing your skin. You moan quietly at the sensation of skin against skin and tug at her shoulders to keep her close. You stumble backwards and Kelley pushes you down onto a leather sofa, straddling your hips and leaning down, kissing your neck, sucking and nipping at the skin there. You feel yourself heating up and can't help but moan some more. You tear at her sweater, trying to take it off and Kelley obliges, sitting up and pulling it over her head. Before she gets a chance to lean back down your hands are on her stomach, touching her skin and you can see and hear her taking a deep breath.

It doesn't take long and you're tangled into each other, your hoodie also gone, hands roaming bodies, lips kissing, fingers touching, nails dragging across skin. She's hard to resist, especially when her hand is so close to your thigh, making its way towards the middle, but you know you have to pull back.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait." You whisper against her lips, pushing her back a bit before opening your eyes. "We should talk."  
  
Kelley smiles at you and kisses you once more before sitting up, leaving some space between the two of you. "Let's talk."

* * *

Fiveteen minutes later you're continuing right where you left off.  
  
Half an hour later she's kissing you against the door before you head back to your rooms.  
  
Hope looks up from her book when you come back, staring at you. She doesn't ask where you've been, she just stares at you and you can't help but feel intimidated.  
  
You shower and get ready for bed and when you emerge from the bathroom Hope's already asleep.  
  
You crawl under the sheets and grab your phone.

>   _I can't believe we just had sex on a sofa in some playroom in the hotel._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I can't believe we didn't have sex on the pool table._

You shake your head and blush in the dark, biting your lips while responding.

>   _Next time._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Next time? ;)_
> 
> _Next time ;)_
> 
> _Good night, Kelley! xoxo_

* * *

The next morning Kelley awaits you with hot coffee and a bright and mischievious grin.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine." She quickly kisses your cheek and you look down, feeling the blush on your face.  
  
"Morning, Hopey!" She shouts through your open door. You hear Hope groaning and cursing inside and you laugh, walking towards the elevator together. You're lucky to have it to yourself and as soon as the doors close Kelley pushes you against the back, kissing you.  
  
"Good morning." She whispers in between kisses, holding your neck with her free hand. "I missed you."  
  
You laugh against her lips and kiss her with a grin. "I missed you too, silly."  
  
You break apart and head to the dining room to get breakfast. You don't sit together but you keep stealing glances across the tables and you can't help but smile into your coffee and your eggs and your ham.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that, Em?" Lindsey asks, narrowing her eyes at you.  
  
You look up with a smile and shrug. "It's just a beautiful day."

* * *

Training goes by as it always does, as well as lunch and soon enough the day is over and you find yourself hovering above Kelley, pressing her onto the green of the pool table.  
  
"What does Alex think where you are?" You ask, pushing up her top and revealing a blue sports bra. You lean down and kiss the skin that's not covered and Kelley tangles her fingers in your hair.  
  
"Don't know, don't care. She's happy to have the room to herself so she can talk to Servando on the phone without having to worry about me." Kelley laughs against your hair. "What did you tell Hope?"  
  
You laugh and look at her. "Nothing. She doesn't ask, I don't tell. She's way too intimidating."  
  
"Hopey? Naah, she's actually a caring, sweet angel. She just looks like a hard and tough giant. But she's great. " Kelley says with a smile.  
  
"Do you want to fuck _Hope_ or _me?"_ You ask, staring down at her with small eyes.  
  
Kelleys eyes widen, getting darker and she grabs your arms. "I only want to fuck you, Em."  
  
Before you even realize what's happening you're flipped over and Kelley grinds down on your body, making you moan and gasp. She doesn't fool around, she just pushes her hand down your pants, gently letting her fingers slide through your folds.  
  
"No one is so wet for me." Kelley whispers into your ear, nipping at your earlobe. "I only want to fuck _you,_ Emily."

With that she pushes two fingers inside of you and your hips buckle and jump up and a loud moan escapes your throat. Kelley puts her free hand onto your mouth, trying to keep you from alarming anyone, the way you're moaning so loudly. She pushes in and out and you feel yourself getting closer and closer, your breath heavy. When she starts to crawl down your body, leaving you to keep quiet on your own, to pull down your pants before burying her face in between your legs you wonder once again why you didn't decide to act on your feelings earlier. She's way too good and it doesn't take long for you to bite your hand in pleasure, trying to keep quiet, though still slightly whimpering, your whole body shaking.  
  
Kelley kisses back up your body and when you can taste yourself on her lips you flip her around, immediately returning the favour, making her writhe underneath you until the only thing she can get out is a shaky quiet breath of your name.

* * *

The next days go by the same way, coffee and a smile from Kelley, training and eating, stolen glances throughout the day, secret kisses when you're finally alone for a few moments, lingering touches that no one notices and passionate love making on each pool table, under the pool table, each sofa and against the wall.  
  
It's not until the day before your first game against Colombia that Ali grabs your arm after dinner and drags you towards an empty sofa in the lobby.

She leans back, arms crossed and stares at you with small eyes. You bite your lips and stare back, waiting for you don't know what to happen.

After a few quiet minutes she loosens her arms and leans forward on her knees. "Spill it!"

"Spill what?" You ask, trying to look innocent.

Ali rolls her eyes. "Spill the dirt, come on. I want to know everything. Did you tell her how you feel? Did you kiss her? Did she kiss you? Oh my god, tell me everything!" She's grabbing your arm and shaking it around.

You laugh and shake your head with a smile. "Okay, okay, uhm, what do you want to know?"

Ali raises her eyebrows as if to say "Really?" and you laugh, because of course she'd want to know everything.

So you start and tell her everything that happened since you talked to her on the roof. The almost kisses, Kelleys apology, the teasing in Atlanta, the cuddling, the bad timing of Moe, the dancing and going out.

"..and then I just grabbed her and dragged her out of there and, well, just..kissed her." Until now Ali kept quiet, only laughing sometimes when you mentioned Moe or shaking her head at all the missed chances.

"You kissed her?" She asks. "I'd bet she'd be the one to make the first move."

You just shrug and look at your fingers. "I just, I couldn't wait anymore, you know."

Ali nods with a smile. "And what happened after you kissed her?"

You blush and grin. "Uhm, you sure you wanna know that?"

Ali raises her eyebrows again and you sigh. Of course she does.

"To make it short - we went back to Erin's apartement and..you know." You fumble around with your hands.

"I don't know." Ali says, leaning back with crossed arms and smirking at you.

You sigh. "We've had sex, okay? Not that big of a deal."

Ali squeals and jumps next to you, grabbing your hands. "Oh my god! You really did it? I'm so happy!"

You raise your eyebrows and laugh at her. "Why are you happy?"

She shrugs. "It makes me happy when my friends have sex." She shakes her head. "That sounded weird, sorry. But seriously, how was it?"

You open your mouth but Ali just looks at you again with that look of hers and you sigh. "It was good."

"Good?"

"Good, amazing, awesome, breathtaking, unbelievable, incredible?"

"So she's good?" She's smirking at you again.

"She gave me six orgasms, of course she's good." Your hand flys to your mouth and you blush. "Oh my god, did I really just say that? Sorry."

Ali just laughs. "Don't be, I'm happy for you. Seems like Ash's rubbing off on her, must be all the surfing they're doing together."

You stare at her with wide eyes. "I really didn't need to know that."

Ali shrugs and keeps smiling at you. "So what happened after the amazing sex?"

You groan and bury your head in your hands, mumbling something Ali doesn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that, mumbles?"

You roll your eyes and look up. "Erin came back."

"Erin came back?" She asks with a scrunched face and you nod. "When..when did she come back?"

You hide your face again. "When Kelley was in the kitchen in only panties and a plaid shirt making smoothies and I was..well..waiting for her to come back for the next round." Alis eyes widen. "Naked. In her bed."

"Naked. In her bed." Ali repeats, still staring at you.

"Yep."

"Oh my god." With that Ali can't hold back and she's laughing so hard she's almost falling off the chair. "I'm sorry, Em, it's just..wow..I'm sorry that happened. How..what..uhm?"

"Kelley and I were both pretty embarressed, Erin kept teasing us the whole time until we left and now we're here. I'm sure I can't look at Kelley's sister ever again without wanting to sink into the ground, but apart from that we're fine."

"So then when did you finally talk?"

You look at your watch, although it doesn't tell you anything. "Like, three, four days ago?"

"And, how'd it go? Are you going to continue having sex?" Ali winks at you.

You blush and press your lips together with a smile.

Alis eyes widen. "Oh my god. You already had sex. Here. In camp. Seriously, Emily?" You shrug. "When? Where? How?"

You shake your head at her. "You really don't need to know _everything,_ Alexandra."

Ali rolls her eyes at her full name and gently punches you. "No, but seriously, what did you decide, how are you going to continue?"

You sigh and lean back. "We're pretty much on the same page. For now we decided to keep what ever this is just between us and not tell anyone since we're still figuring out and seeing where things are going. But we like each other and we enjoy spending time with each other and having fun and she make's me feel good and all. So, yeah, we're continuing seeing each other, having fun, just enjoying ourselves without any label or pressure until we know how it evolves and where it could lead."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I am. It's more than I hoped for. I didn't want a serious relationship now that the season starts, I want to focus on soccer. But Kelley understands and she feels the same, but when we're together, here in camp and for games, there's no real reason why we shouldn't see each other and have fun."

Ali smiles at you and takes your hand. "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you too."

You nod and smile back. "Thank you, Ali."

"Just promise me something, okay?" She suddenly says with a serious tone.

"O-kay?" You look at her, not sure what she's talking about.

"Promise to take care off yourself. Don't let yourself get hurt. Don't fall in love with her if you're not both completely in it."

Your smile fades a bit and you gulp before you answer. "I promise."

When you both get up to head to your rooms and you're alone in front of the door to your room you realize that you just lied.

You can't keep your promise to Ali.


	25. I'm gonna miss you

_East Hartford, Connecticut, April 7th 2016_  
  
The next day you play your first game against Colombia. Kelley gets the start and to motivate her and wish her good luck - although you know she doesn't need it - you kiss her hard against her locker when everyone already left. She wraps her arms around you, playing with your ponytail, while your hands roam under her jersey, scratching her back and her sides and her abs.  
  
"We-" Kelley starts when you kiss down her jaw. "We should - we should go." You bite down on her neck, making her moan. "Don't want them to start without us."  
  
You smile against her skin but finally pull back, kissing her one last time, before you run out of the locker room to start the game.  
  
You sit between Moe and Ash and you're glad that Ali is a few seats away from you because you know that she would notice how you can't take your eyes off the number 5. You spend the first 27 minutes watching Kelley with a smile before Crystal scores the first goal.  
  
Five minutes later Allie heads a ball from Lindsey into the back of the net.  
  
In the 33rd minute Carli assists Mallory and in the 39th it's the other way round.  
  
You go into halftime with four goals.  
  
Kelley keeps smirking at you while Jill keeps talking about things you don't listen to. You just smirk back.  
  
In the 62nd minute Tobin volleys the ball into the goal, in the 65th Allie scores another header. A goal from Christen in the 74th minute makes the 7:0  final score.  
  
After you celebrated a bit and signed autographs and took pictures, mostly Alex or Carli or Kelley, you head to the team bus to get straight to the hotel in Chester, Pennsylvania, for your second game against Colombia in three days.  
  
Kelley sits down next to you, as usual not bothering with any seating arrangements. Ali winks at you when she's walking to her row with Ash, but you just roll your eyes at her. It's dark outside and everyone is tired and exhausted, so most of you fall asleep immediately. Kelley wraps her arms around your right arm, putting her head onto your shoulder and her knees into your lap.  
  
"You're so comfortable, Em." She mumbles sleepily, nuzzling more into your neck. "I really like you."  
  
You smile and press a quick kiss onto her head. "Go to sleep, Kel."  
  
Not long and she's breathing slowly and deeply and you lean your head onto hers, falling asleep soon afterwards.  
  
When you wake up you notice that your head fell against the window and Kelley turned so her head was in your lap. You slowly open your eyes and see Hope's face in front of yours, her body leaning over Kelley. She's holding a keycard in front of your eyes.  
  
"H-Hope." You mumble, rubbing your eyes. "Wh-What's up?"  
  
"Here." She pushes the keycard into your hands.  
  
You look from her eyes to the card and back. "What's that?"  
  
"The keycard to your room."  
  
"Why do you have my keycard?" You look at her confused.  
  
"We're switching. You two are rooming together for the next few days." She looks between you and Kelley on your lap.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hope laughs. "I'm tired of being called Hopey every morning and having to put up with the two of you and your giddiness. I enjoy quietness in the morning. And I wouldn't mind rooming with my best friend for a few days before the season starts and we won't see each other for weeks. I guess the same goes for you and Kelley. So I talked to Jill and she's okay with you switching with Carli." She smiles at you and you raise your eyebrows a bit. "Now take the key and surprise her when she wakes up." She slightly nudges your shoulder before she heads back to sit with Carli.  
  
You stare between Kelley and the keycard in your hand, before you look back to where Hope and Carli are sitting. They have their heads close together and seem to be having a good conversation, smiling at each other. You turn around and pocket the keycard. You're gonna surprise Kelley with her new roommate when she wakes up.

When you arrive at the hotel you grab your bags and head towards the elevators. Everyone has the same roommates as in Connecticut, except for you, Kelley, Hope and Carli, although Kelley doesn't know yet. When you get off the elevator you smile at Hope before you walk with Kelley towards your room. Kelley opens and you follow after, putting your stuff down before you shut the door with your foot and push Kelley against the wall. She looks at you with surprise in her eyes, that soon turns into something different when you start to kiss her neck.  
  
"Em..Em..Emily." She stutters, trying to push you off. "Carli could be here any minute."  
  
You smirk and bite your lips, licking from her collarbone up to her earlobe. "She won't."  
  
"What do you mean she won't? She's my roommate, she'll be here soon."  
  
You laugh and whisper into her ear. "I'm your roommate."  
  
"What? How?" Kelley appearently is confused.  
  
You shrug. "Hope told me she wanted to spend some time with Carli and Jill agreed to switch us. So here I am. _Roomie."_ You smirk at her and see her confusion turning into arousal.  
  
She grabs the collar of your shirt and pulls you closer. "So that means..we don't have to sneak around, we can just..have fun in here, in a bed, without anyone interrupting?" She's looking between your eyes and your lips and every inch of your skin that's visible.  
  
You move closer, holding onto her hips, until your lips are only inches apart. "That's right." You whisper and before you can do anything Kelley wraps her arms around you and presses her lips against yours while walking you back to the bed.

* * *

When you wake up a few hours later you're laying in bed, naked, clothes all over the floor, with Kelley draped around your right side, her face on your chest, her brown curls sprawled around on your skin. Her breath is warm against your body and you start to caress her cheeks with one hand, smiling down at her. She begins to stir slightly and groans into your chest.  
  
You chuckle. "Morning, sunshine. Slept well?"  
  
Kelley stretches and yawns, before smiling at you. "Good morning, beautiful. With you by my side always." She winks at you and you feel yourself blushing a bit.  
  
You smile at each other, exchanging a few kisses before you have to get up for breakfast and team meeting.  
  
You feel good at training and knowing that you can just cuddle with Kelley when you come back in the afternoon makes everything seem light and easy.  
  
"Are you coming to our room tonight?" Moe asks, when you walk back from the training center. "We're gonna play some games and hang out, spend some quality time with each other, you know."  
  
You smile at her. "Of course. I'll be there after dinner?"  
  
Moe nods and you go search for Kelley to beg her to come with you to game night. She's sitting at a table with Alex and Tobin and you decide to ask her when you're back in your room.  
  
Half an hour later Kelley is hovering above you on the floor between the beds. "I really don't want to leave the room today." She moans before she drags her fingers down your side.  
  
You bite your lips and shake your head at her. "Me neither. But come on, it's gonna be fun. And we'll come back, where we'll be alone."  
  
Kelley sighs. "Only because I like you so much." She kisses your nose before standing up and reaching down to help you up. You have to press your lips together hard in order to not break out into a huge grin.

* * *

Half of the team is sitting in Moe's and Alyssa's room for game night, the rest decided to stay in their rooms. Moe, Kling, Whitney and Alyssa decide go play Settlers of Catan, while you, Kelley, Ash, Ali, JJ, Christen, Alex, Tobin and HAO play UNO. It's a hardcore game, Alex is way too competitive,  Ash always lets Ali win or helps her somehow, Tobin is chill as usually, not caring about the game that much, Christen keeps her eyes on Tobin instead of her cards, so you, Kelley, HAO and JJ are the only ones playing by the rules and not trying too hard to win but also not wanting to lose. It's funny though, to see how your teammates throw cards around and push and punch each other.

A sudden scream from behind you startles you and when you turn around you see the board thrown over and streets and cities lying scattered on the floor. Alyssa and Whitney are shaking with laughter and Kling glares at Moe who keeps pulling her hair and screaming.  
  
"Uuugggh. I hate this stupid game." Moe groans, giving the board another push.  
  
"What happened?" JJ asks, looking between the scattered pieces of the game and Moe.  
  
"Moe couldn't stand me building streets and cities where she wanted to build them." Kling says, arms crossed. "But I was faster and better and it isn't my fault that I am just better at this game than you are!" She glares at Moe.  
  
"Dude, it's just a game." Tobin says, smiling at Moe who glares back at her.  
  
"Says the one who can't lose at monop deal." Christen shakes her head at Tobin.  
  
Tobin just shrugs. "Let's play something else. All together."  
  
"And what do you suggest? Truth or Dare?" HAO asks with a laugh.  
  
"Hell, yes!" Alex exclaims excitedly, rubbing her hands.  
  
"No way, I'm way too sober to play that game with you." HAO says, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, come on. I won't dare you to kiss me, I know Serv and Dave wouldn't be too pleased." Alex tells her with a laugh. "Or maybe they would, who knows." She winks at a blushing HAO.

"Okay, Truth or Dare it is. Let's sit in a circle." Kling starts, rubbing her hands together.

"We're not playing spin the bottle, we don't need to sit in a circle, Meghan." Ali says with a laugh.

"We do, because that way I can see everyone of you. Now go, sit!" She demands.

Two minutes later you're sitting in a circle between Kelley and Ali, already regretting coming here.

"I'd say Alex is going to start, it was her idea after all." Ash says, nodding towards Alex.

"Okay, guys." Alex says, looking around. "Who am I gonna pick..Moe! Truth or dare?"

Moe groans. "Truth?"

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"15." Moe says with a smile. "Ash, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to sit between Christen and Tobin for the next three rounds!"

"What? Noo!" Ash whines, gripping Alis arm.

"You don't have a choice, now get up." Ali tells her with a smile. "You'll be back soon."

Ash crawls towards Christen and Tobin with a groan, sitting between them. "Whitney, my dear friend, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Whitney says quietly.

"I'm impressed, Whit." Ash says with a smirk. "Now, I dare you to take off one piece of clothing."

Whitney's eyes widen and she glares at Ash before taking off her left sock. "I know you wanted to see my abs, but I don't want to cause any heart attacks in here." She says with a smug look. Ash just stares at her, shaking her head.

"Kelley." Whitney starts. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kelley says, wiggling her eyebrows.

Whitney rolls her eyes. "I dare you to..give Sonnett a lap dance." She smirks at you.

Kelley stands up and reaches her hand out for you. You just stare at her. "Come on, get up." She says and you take her hand. Moe and Kling put the chair from the desk in the middle of the room and you sit down.

"Alright, but I need some music, guys." Kelley says, hands on her hips. "Ash, make some music."

"I already have something, wait." Ali says, reaching for her phone. "You ready?"

"Always am." Kelley says with a smirk.

You take a deep breath when she walks towards you and stands in front of you, staring into your eyes. When the song starts to play you both have to laugh. It's _Kiss_ by Prince, maybe not the best song for a lap dance, but everyone loves it and it's pretty sexy to be honest. And it suits Kelley somehow.

She slowly starts to move in front of you, never taking your eyes off of you. Her hips move with the rhythm and she tangles her fingers in her hair, pulling down her hair tie. She shakes her head so that her hair is falling around her shoulders and into her face and you have to gulp at the sight in front of you. You feel your hands beginning to sweat and you try to wipe them on your pants, grabbing your thighs. Kelley keeps coming closer and closer, slightly bending her knees before straddling your lap. She starts to grind on your thighs and you bite the inside of your cheeks so hard you feel like tasting blood anytime soon. You're hot and aroused and you'd love nothing more than to rip her clothes off of her and fuck her on that stupid chair. But you have to stay calm and try to not appear to be too excited about the lap dance she's giving you. She starts to wrap her arms around your neck, pulling you closer, never losing eye contact with you. Her cheeks are slightly blushed and her hair is falling into her face and she's biting her lip and smirking at you and you have to sit on your hands in order to not touch her and you never knew that song was so sexy and so neverending and that Kelley could move like that and be so sexy and confident and she's driving you crazy and everyone's watching and you really just want the song to end so you can finish that stupid game and find some excuse to get back to your room to finally touch her the way you want to so badly and - 

Sudden clapping pulls you from your thoughts and Kelley slowly gets up to stand in front of you. You grab her outstretched hand and you sit down again next to Ali, who's shaking her head at you with a smug look. Kelley's knee brushes yours and you can feel the heat and the arousal inside your whole body.

"Is it just me or did it just get really hot in here?" Alex asks with a smirk, breaking the silence.

"Wow." Ash says quietly. "If I didn't have a girlfriend..damn, Kelley." She shakes her head and stares at Kelley, who's blushing a bit.

"You made me feel really gay things, Kel." Julie admits.

"Gay things?" Tobin asks.

"Yeah, you know..gay things." Julie hardly explains, motioning around with her hands.

"I don't know." Tobin says, confusion all over her face.

"I think, JJ is trying to say that she wouldn't have a problem with fucking O'Hara." Ash says, earning a punch from Ali. "What? It's true. Isn't it, Jules?"

Julie just shrugs and smiles, playing with her hair. "But don't tell Zach."

Kelley laughs and wiggles her eyebrows at her, making her blush.

You're glad the attention isn't on you, so you lean back a bit and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"That was quite the show." Ali whispers next to you, so that only you can hear her. "I bet you enjoyed it, huh?" She smirks at you.

You groan. "Way too much." You hiss back.

Ali laughs. "I can imagine. If Ash gave me a lap dance like that..I wouldn't be sitting with you guys anymore."

"It's not that I want to keep sitting here, you know. I'd rather be somewhere else." You pull your knees towards your chest and wrap your arms around them.

Ali smiles at you before turning back to the group. "Okay guys, I think we established that everyone would _love_ to fuck Kelley. But I think we should do that some other time and maybe go to sleep now. We have two more days of training and a game ahead of us, we shouldn't be having orgies." She laughs as everyone stares at her with open mouths. "Oh, come on guys. I know for _sure_ that not all of you would be opposed to it." She smirks around, shaking her head.

"Well, I think, Ali is right." HAO says, getting up. "At least about the going to sleep part. You may be my Irish soul sister, Kel, but seeing you naked in the shower after a game or training is enough for me." She laughs at Kelley who's pretending to be offended.

Everyone starts to get up and you are more than thankful for Ali and her rationality. Or her love for playing matchmaker for her teammates.

You say good night to everyone and walk towards your room, not bothering if Kelley is behind you or not. You get into the bathroom and turn on the cold water, splashing your face, trying to cool off a bit.

"You okay there, Em?"

You look up and into the mirror and see Kelley standing behind you. You turn around and push her into the shower and against the wall.

"No." You whisper, taking off your t-shirt. "I'm not." You take off your pants and socks. "You can't do that to me in front of our teammates." You take off your panties and your sportsbra, standing naked in front of her. "But you can make it up to me." You press her against the wall, leaning closer towards her. You grab her hand and pull it down between your legs. Her eyes widen when she feels the wetness that's been building there. "That's what you do to me, Kelley." You whisper close to her lips, slowly dragging your lips towards her neck and up to her ear. "Now fuck me, _please."_

* * *

You wake up the next morning, again naked and with Kelley's body half on top of yours. You keep your eyes closed, just feeling the warm body next to you, the way her body lifts with each breath. It feels so good, having her so close, feeling her skin and her warmth. She makes you feel so good and desirable and she just pleasures you so well. You know you shouldn't fall in love with her but it's starting to get extremely hard not to. Especially when she's just waking up, cuddling closer and kissing every inch of skin she can reach.

After breakfast you have a light training session until lunch, where Ali stops you when you're getting something to eat.

"So..how was your night?" She smirks at you with a knowing look.

"Well..considering the hickey on your neck I'd say as successful as yours." You smirk back at her, watching her touch her neck and blush.

"At least Kelley seems to keep the hickeys where nobody can see them." She laughs and you both turn around when you hear someone whistling.

"Hey, Kel!" HAO shouts across the hall towards Kelley who just walked through the door. "Come here, there's a seat left next to JJ."

JJ drops her head onto the table and groans loudly, punching HAOs arm.

Half the team looks confused and doesn't know what's going on, the other half breaks into a fit of laughter, seeing how embarressed Julie is. Kelley just winks at everyone before sitting down across from Julie. She smiles at you and motions her head for you to come over. You sit down next to her and shake your head at Julie.

"It's okay, Jules, don't be embarressed." You tell her, grabbing her arm.

She slowly sits up and laughs. "I know, I just can't believe I told you that."

Kelley chuckles. "Oh, don't be. I don't mind knowing you'd like to get into my pants."

"I don't want to get into your pants!" Julie exclaims a bit too loudly, because several heads turn towards your table.

"Are you sure about that?" HAO says, raising her eyebrows.

"I am." Julie groans. "Can't you bother Sonnett over here? At least she's rooming with Kelley."

"You're rooming together? I thought you were with Hope and Kelley was with Carli?" HAO asks.

"They wanted to switch so now we're stuck together." Kelley says with a shrug.

"So, how did you enjoy the show last night? Did you have some fun afterwards?" Julie asks, trying to get the attention away from her.

Ali next to you starts to choke on her coffee, coughing loudly, so that Tobin hast to hit her back a few times.

"Who wouldn't have enjoyed a show like that?" You ask, wiggling your eyebrows.

Julie shakes her head at you. "Now what about the aftershow?"

You bite your lips and raise your eyebrows. "The aftershow was even better than the show itself."

JJ stares at you, appearently considering if you're joking or being honest. She seems to decide on the first, because she's shaking her head and mumbling "idiots" at you and Kelley.

"I knew I liked you, kid." HAO says, offering her hand for a fist bump.

You just shrug and fist bump her and shake your head at the thought that even if you tell them that you and Kelley are hooking up they don't believe you.

* * *

_Chester, Pennsylvania, April 10th 2016_

Time flies by and suddenly you're in the stadium in Chester for your second game against Colombia. Neither you nor Kelley get the start, so you just cuddle into a blanket to brave the cold and watch your teammates on the field.

25 minutes into the game Christen makes it 1:0.

Shortly before halftime Julie scores her first goal, making it 2:0.

Halftime comes and goes and Kelley gets subbed in in the second half.

In the 79th minute Julie scores her second goal.

The game ends 3:0.

You head back to the hotel and straight to your room, falling down face front onto the bed both you and Kelley have been using for the past nights. Kelley lies down next to you. She slowly starts to stroke your back until you finally turn your head and look at her.

"You're so beautiful, Em." Kelley tells you with a smile.

She's making it so hard, you think, with her compliments and the way she looks at you.

"We won't see each other until the end of May." You say, turning onto your side.

"I know." Kelley starts to play with your hair.

"I think I'm gonna miss you." You whisper.

"You think?" She raises her eyebrow.

You laugh. "I'm gonna miss you, Kelley."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Emily."

You just stare at each other for a few moments.

"Maybe..maybe we could visit between now and next camp?" Kelley suddenly suggests.

"I don't think our schedule let's us make trips across the country." You tell her with a sad smile.

"I know, but..maybe when we're playing in Seattle and you have a homegame. Or when we play back in Jersey and you play somewhere on the eastcoast. Maybe we could find the time." She smiles at you hopefully. "Our first game is in Seattle on the 17th. When and where is yours?"

"Portland, also the 17th."

"I could come down to Portland after the game." Kelley tells you quietly.

"Kelley..I don't think you should ditch your teammates after your first game of the season to come see me." You tell her, caressing her cheek.

She sighs. "I know. I know. It's just..I don't want to be away from you for so long."

"Me neither. But we can write each other and call and skype. It's not the same, but it's at least something." You press a soft kiss against her nose.

"You're right. But still, it sucks that you're on the other side of the country."

You chuckle. "We're doing it somehow reverse. You went to college on the westcoast and are now playing on the eastcoast, I did it the other way round."

"Well at least we're both from Georgia. And Marietta is only an hour away from Peachtree City." She grins at you. "Yes, I googled it. Had to know how far away you've been my whole life and how we could have met earlier, in Georgia."

You laugh and kiss her. "I don't think that even if we would have met, that we'd have gotten along or had anything in common."

"Why do you think that? I'm sure I would have liked you as a kid or with 15." Kelley says, pecking your lips.

"You're five years older than I am, Kel. I was five when you were ten. And ten when you were fifteen. We would have never been to the same schools or clubs or games, I don't think we would have met. At least not until I was 21, then we could have probably met in a bar in Atlanta." You shake your head at her, kissing her quickly.

"I guess you're right. And we met when you were 21 anyway. But don't you think that it's amazing that we grew up so close to each other in such a big country, but only met through the national team? If one of us didn't play soccer we would have probably never met."

"I for my part can't imagine _not_ playing soccer. And I especially can't imagine _you_ not playing soccer. It's irrelevant now anyway. We met and I'm so glad we did. I don't want to think about what _could_ have been, I'm happy for what _has_ been. I don't want to think about not ever meeting you." You grab her cheeks and brush your lips against hers. "Now let's stop talking and come here."

When Kelley crawls on top of you, straddling you, kissing you so deeply that your head starts to spin and your heart to race, you realize how much you're gonna miss her the next weeks and how hard it's going to be - hard to be away from her and hard to not fall in love with her.


	26. Can't fight this feeling anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.  
> Let me know what you think, wishes, suggestions, complaints and so on.  
> Enjoy! :)

A few days later you're in Portland, training hard for your first match of this year's NWSL season against the Orlando Pride. You're so excited for the game and constantly training or checking out the city with Lindsey that you hardly have any time to miss your freckled teammate from across the country.  
  
You kept writing each other after you said your goodbyes a few days ago, but with both of you training and with time difference and your schedules it's hard to talk more than just "good morning" or "good night". After all it's only been a few days, so not that big of a deal. At least that's what you tell yourself.  
  
Your first game starts at 7 pm on April 17th.  
  
You get the start in the backline as a center back.  
  
You check your phone before you head out of the locker room.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Enjoy your first game, Emily. I'll think of you. And try to keep an eye on Morgan, she's fierce ;)_

You shake your head with a laugh, pocketing your phone again. You're gonna answer after you dealt with Alex.  
  
In the 12th minute Orlando scores the first goal of the night. You groan and the fire that's starting to burn inside of you makes you even better, not letting Alex or anyone else near the goal.  
  
Dagny scores in the 25th minute and you sigh with relief, thankful for the tie.  
  
In the 82nd minute Lindsey makes it 2:1, the final score.  
  
Your first game a win. You're happy.  
  
Mark pulls you aside afterwards. "You had a great game out there, Emily. You looked like you're 28, you know, the way you play, it seems so experienced and like you've been doing it for years." He grabs your shoulder with a smile and you grin back at him. It means a lot to you, hearing things like that from your coach, especially after the first game of the season.  
  
Back at your apartment you crawl into your bed, pulling the sheets over your body before you grab your phone again.

> _First game, first win. 2:1. Alex was no problem ;)_  
>  _Thanks for thinking of me, I almost could feel it ;)_  
>  _How was your game?_

You don't have to wait long for an answer.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Congratulations, Em! I'm happy for you._  
>  _I'm still thinking of you, if you were wondering what it is that you're feeling..it's me ;)_  
>  _Same as yours, also won 2:1 :)_
> 
> _Thanks!_  
>  _I already asked myself what that could possibly be ;) what are you thinking?_  
>  _Congrats, Kel :)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Just thinking 'bout you. Sucks to be so close to you and not be able to see you though._
> 
> _I know._  
>  _I don't know what to say._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I miss you._  
>    
>  _I miss you too._

You shake your head and groan into your hands. You shouldn't be feeling that way, you shouldn't miss her that much. You shouldn't fall for her.

> **Prince Charming Han:** sent a picture

It's a picture of Kelley pouting into the camera, puppy eyes, sad smile, face slightly lit by the light of the nightstand, her messy hair standing in all directions. You bury your head into your pillow. You can't. You just can't.

> _You're way too cute, Kel. Go to sleep._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Not as cute as you ;) Good night, Em, talk to you soon!_

You roll your eyes.

> _Good night, Kelley. Sleep tight and sweet dreams!_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Make sure to dream of me. Than we can meet in our dreams because I'm dreaming of you the whole time._  
>    
>  _Cheesy, but I'll try it. Good night!_

You somehow can't help it.

* * *

"Come on, let's go see the elephants!"

Lindsey drags you around the zoo in Portland from the lions to the monkeys to the giraffes to the polar bears to the birds and finally to the elephants. At first you just wanted to grab coffee with her on your day off, but she insisted on going to the zoo to see "some cute animals" as she put it. So now you are walking around, stumbling after Lindsey, taking silly selfies together.

You slow yourself down when you come across a shop with stuffed animals and stuff.

"Hey, Lindsey, I'm just gonna check out that shop here, go ahead to the elephants, I'll be there soon!"

You walk inside and look around, trying to not bump into too many small children that are running around. There are stuffed tigers and lions and sharks and even dinosaurs. When you decide to go find Lindsey something attracts your attention and you turn around. You shake your head at the stuffed animal. It's perfect. You buy it without thinking.

A few minutes later you're jumping onto Lindsey's back, making her scream.

"Oh my god, Em! You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaims, pushing you back a bit.

"Sorry, I just had to." You say with a laugh.

Lindsey narrows her eyes at the stuffed animal in your hands. "What are you doing with a stuffed squirrel?!"

You blush. "That's..for a friend."

"A five year old friend?" She asks.

You laugh. "Something like that. Now come on, I wanna get some coffee and I'm hungry, so feed me."

Lindsey shakes her head but follows you immediately.

* * *

You put the stuffed squirrel with a note into a box and wrap it up when you suddenly realize that you don't know where to send it to. Pacing around your room you try to think of a way to find out her address without making anyone suspicious. You snap your fingers with a smile.

> _Hey, Ali, could you do me a favour please?_
> 
> **Krieger:** _Sure, what do you need?_
> 
> _Do you have Kelley's address?_

You feel bad for having to ask, but you don't know who else to go to and how to get it otherwise.

> **Krieger:** _Of course, you wanna visit her? ;)_
> 
> _Unfortunately no, no time for that. Wanna send her something. You mind giving me her address?_
> 
> **Krieger:** _You two are too cute. Just wait a moment, I'll go find it._
> 
> _Thanks, Kriegs, you're the best!_

Ten minutes later the packet is wraped and addressed and you're on your way to mail it. It should be in New Jersey in a few days, an employee tells you.

That night you go to sleep with a big smile on your face.

* * *

The next few days you're preparing for your away game against Kansas City. It's friday and you're on your way to the airport to meet with your team for your flight to Kansas City when your phone rings. You're pulling your bag behind you, slowly walking towards check in while you pick up with a smile.

"Hey, Kelley."

"I got your present." Kelley's almost screaming into the phone. You squinch up your face and hold the phone a few inches away from your face.

"You tryin' to give me sudden deafness? You don't have to scream into the phone, I can hear you loud and clear."

You hear her chuckle. "Sorry, Em. I'm just excited." Her voice is now quiet and calm. "I got your present. Thank you."

You bite your lips. "Do you like it?"

"I loooove it!" She says excitedly. "I liked your note."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'm honored to be your favorite squirrel."

Suddenly someone bumps into your side and you turn around to see Lindsey, Nadia and Sinc standing in front of you.

"Hey guys!" You smile at them.

"Where are you?" Kelley asks.

"I'm at the airport, we're heading to Kansas City today."

"Right, I forgot. So, thank you again. But wouldn't it have been better for you to keep the squirrel?" You think you can hear her smirk.

"Why do you think that?" You ask, walking behind your three teammates.

"Well, if your favorite squirrel isn't there for you to cuddle with than you should at least have a replacement."

You shake your head. "I don't think anything or anyone could compare to you as a cuddle partner."

You suddenly bump into Lindsey's back because she stopped without a warning.  
  
"Whoa." You say, trying to not fall over. Lindsey turns around and stares at you with wide eyes.  
  
"Wait a second." You speak into the phone before you hold it away a bit. "Are you okay, Lindsey? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
She narrows her eyes and looks down at the phone in your hand. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
You feel the heat creeping up your neck. "No one?" You answer in a high voice, making it pretty obvious that you're lying.  
  
Lindsey opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Sinc, who's telling you that you reached check in and that you should stop talking and hurry up.  
  
You put your phone back to your ear. "Hey, I gotta go. Are you watching the game?" You smirk, although Kelley can't see it.  
  
"Sure, you watching mine on Sunday?"  
  
"Of course. Gotta watch you getting your ass kicked."  
  
"Hey!" Kelley exclaims and you have to laugh.  
  
"I really gotta go now. Talk to you soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I miss you by the way." You can hear her voice getting quieter and sounding sad.  
  
"I miss you too. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
You pocket your phone and when you turn around your three teammates are looking at you with small eyes and crossed arms.  
  
"Something you wanna tell us, Sonnett?" Sinc asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think so, Sinclair." You say, grabbing your stuff and walking past them through check in.  
  
You are able to stay out of their sight for the next few hours and on the plane you sit between the window and Tobin. You lean back and close your eyes, hoping to get some rest from your annoying teammates.  
  
Half an hour into the flight you feel someone tapping your forearm. You slowly open one eye and notice Allie leaning over Tobin, both of them staring at you. You open your second eye and sigh.  
  
"Allie. Tobin." You say with a nod.  
  
They keep staring at you with unreadable faces.  
  
"Do you need something?" You ask with an eyeroll.  
  
"Lindsey told us you had an interesting conversation on the phone earlier?" Allie says with a smirk.  
  
You groan. "Did she, huh?"  
  
"Yes. Who's that mystery cuddle partner of yours?" Allie keeps smirking at you, while Tobin just keeps staring.  
  
"No one." You say, crossing your arms and closing your eyes, leaning back again.  
  
"Oh don't you no one me there. You're hiding something."  
  
You don't answer, you just dig your nails into your arms.  
  
"What did she say?" You hear Lindseys voice and you know she must have gotten up to talk to Allie.  
  
"She didn't say anything." Allie says.  
  
"Oh come on, Em. We're your teammates, your friends. You can tell us."  
  
You open your eyes and glare at Lindsey. "Maybe there's nothing to tell."  
  
"Oh I'm sure there is. And I'm gonna find out." She's pointing two fingers at her eyes and then at yours.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Kelley." Tobin suddenly says.  
  
Your eyes widen. "You-You what? W-Why Kelley?"  
  
"I'm sure she knows something. You two are like really good friends and always together. She must know who this mystery person is." Tobin says with a shrug.  
  
"Good idea, Tobs, you do that." Lindsey says, padding Tobin on the shoulder before heading back to her seat.  
  
You roll your eyes with a groan and lean your head against the window, Tobin and Allie finally going back to their own conversation.

* * *

_Kansas City, Missouri, April 23rd_

Your game the next day is a 1:1 tie.  
  
You share a hotel room with Nadia who's fortunately quiet and not bothering you about your cuddle partner or anything else. She's in the bathroom when you decide to check your phone.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Good game today. I like watching you, you look so cute running around. Never noticed it before ;)_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Why is Tobin asking me about your secret cuddle partner? Did I miss something? ;)_

You shake your head while typing an answer.

> _Thank you? Don't think my running looks cute, but if you think so ;)_  
>  _Uuuggh, I hate them. Her, Allie, Lindsey and Sinc kept asking me about who I was talking to on the phone. Tobin decided to ask you because I didn't tell them anything._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _You're always cute. But_ _why exactly is she asking me?_  
>    
>  _Shut up._  
>  _Because appearently we spend a lot of time together and are pretty close so you of course have to know who this mystery person is._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Well, I mean, she's right ;) but I told her I don't have any idea who this mystery person is and that maybe you were just talking to Emma._  
>    
>  _Oh I'm sure they believe it when I say it's my sister that I want to cuddle with right now._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Right now? ;)_  
>    
>  _Right now._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _What are you wearing? ;)_  
>    
>  _KELLEY!_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _What? ;)_  
>    
>  _I'm not sexting you. I have a roommate._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Who's your roommate?_  
>    
>  _Nadia._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _She's pretty hot._  
>    
>  _KELLEY!_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _What? It's true ;)_

You shake your head and smile down at your phone.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?"  
  
You look up and see Nadia standing in the bathroom door in only underwear, her wet dark hair falling onto her shoulders. She's leaning against the doorframe, smirking at you.  
  
You raise your eyebrows and blink a few times at the sight of your halfnaked teammate in front of you, looking her up and down.  
  
"Uhm..I..just..nothing?" You say, trying to keep eye contact.  
  
Nadia shakes her head. "You're hiding something, I can feel it."  
  
"I'm-I'm not hiding an-anything!" You stutter.  
  
"Then why are you blushing like that?" She asks with a smirk, crossinf her arms.  
  
"I'm..just..you know..it's pretty hot in here." You bite your lips and try to not compare her dark body to Kelley's freckled one.  
  
"Are you checking me out?"  
  
"What?" Your eyes widen and you stare at her. "No, no I'm not, I'm not checking you out, of course not, I would nev-"  
  
"It's okay, Emily, I'm just teasing you." Nadia laughs, walking towards her bed. "But I wouldn't mind if you were checking me out." She winks at you, crawling under the blankets.  
  
You groan and put your hands over your blushing face. "Good night, Nadia."  
  
She chuckles. "Good night, Emily."  
  
You take a deep breath before you grab your phone again.

> _She just asked me if I was checking her out._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _What? Why?_  
>    
>  _She walked out of the bathroom in nothing but her underwear._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _And you were checking her out?_  
>    
>  _No! I was just looking at her._  
>  _Maybe I was staring a bit._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _You were so checking her out! She's hot, right?_  
>    
>  _Was not!_  
>  _But yes, she's pretty hot._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _All that sexy Portland players over there and I'm here alone in my bed with my squirrel._  
>    
>  _You're something else, Kel. Now go to sleep, you have a game tomorrow._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _No sexting tonight?_  
>    
>  _NO!_  
>  _Good night, Kelley!_  
>  _xoxo_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _You're no fun. But good night, Em, sleep well! xoxo_

* * *

Sky Blue loses 1:2 against Washington Spirit the next day. You watch the game in your bed on your laptop, not doing anything else on your day off. You write Kelley that she had a good game and not to be upset about the loss. She tells you that cuddling with her squirrel makes losing easier to stand.

Kelley's next game is on Friday while yours is on Sunday and you both don't have much time the whole week talking to each other more than just for a few moments.

Sky Blue versus Houston Dash ends without any goal, you win against the Boston Breakers with one goal from Dagny.

It's suddenly May and it's been three weeks since you last saw Kelley, the teammate who you're sleeping with, talking to the whole time, constantly missing. During the day it's not that hard, you have training and are hanging out with your teammates, getting coffee with Lindsey who's still asking you about your secret cuddle partner and you're all together really enjoying you're time here in Portland. You have a great club, a great team, your teammates are amazing on and off the field and the city is just beautiful, especially now in spring, with everything growing and blooming and flourishing.

You spend a lot of your freetime in Washington Park, mostly the Japanese part, where the trees are just so strange and weird and beautiful and full of soft and tender colours and everything just smells so good. But it's moments like this, when you're sitting on a bench in a park, watching ducks and swans and kids and dogs and couples that you're missing something. You really love it here but somehow you wish you would have someone with you, someone other than Lindsey or Kling or Tobin or Emily or Dagny or McKenzie. Someone to cuddle with at night in your bed, watching all parts of Harry Potter in one sitting.

You scold yourself for thinking like that. You talked about it. You're keeping it low, you're not in a relationship, you're not a couple, it's nothing serious. But it is for you. You can't deny it. You really, really like her and you want to know at least for yourself that she's more than just a random teammate or friend. You don't need anybody to know, after all it's an Olympic year and the focus should be on that, so you don't care about telling your teammates. Also your families or friends don't need to know anything. You just want her, be with her, just her.

And sometimes, sometimes you think that she feels exactly the same, that she wants you, that she's serious, that she wants to be with you. The way she's talking to you, always writing, always calling, always telling you that she misses you and can't wait to see you. For an outsider it might seem like you're just another couple, but you can't help but be doubtful and unbelieving.

You're falling hard and you know that you can't deny it anymore. You're falling in love with her and you have no idea what to do about it.

* * *

_Washington D.C., May 7th_

You know you hit a new low-point when you're constantly listening to Boys II Men and Roxette and REO Speedwagon on your way to the airport for your game in Washington. You keep your eyes closed on your flight, not talking to anyone and you're quiet until you reach the soccer field. You talk a bit with Ali and Crystal before you walk out, catching up with your friends, but a few minutes later you're opponents. You don't know why, but you're angry. Angry at yourself, for falling in love, angry at Kelley, for being the one to fall in love with, angry at Ali, for being so kind and nice and supportive, angry at Crystal, for making shots on your goal, angry at Lindsey, for not stopping to ask about that secret person.

You get your first yellow card.

You're angry.

Tobin gets a yellow card.

You're angrier.

Tobin gets a second yellow card.

Now Tobin joins the list of people you're angry at.

When the game finally ends without any goals scored you're still angry.

You shake hands and hug your teammates before you head to the locker room to get changed.

"Hey, Crystal wants to know if we'd like to go out with them for a bit?" Lindsey sits down next to you, taking off her shoes.

You look up at her. You know you're not supposed to during season but you really could use a drink right now. Or five. You have the day off tomorrow anyways.

* * *

An hour later you're sitting at a table in a small pub with Tobin, Allie, Kling, Lindsey, Crystal and Ali. There's another table full of Spirit players, one full of Thorns players and one with Sinc and her fellow Canadians from the Spirit.

You've finished your first beer when the rest of the table has only taken a few sips.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Crystal shouts. "Girl, where's your beer?"

You look at her. "Uhm..down there?" You point at your stomach.

"Already? Girl, you're fast." She shakes her at you. You just shrug and order a second beer.

You zone out of the conversation pretty soon, just focusing on your drink. Suddenly someone punches your shoulder.

"Huh, what?" You look around and blink a few times. "Sorry, guys, I just zoned out."

"Thinking of your secret boyfriend?" Crystal asks with a smirk.

"Huh?" You stare at her.

"Yeah, Lindsey told me you're having some secret affair."

You groan and let your head fall onto the table. Someone tickles your neck and you look up to see Ali smiling at you compassionately.

"Guys, stop it." Ali tells them. "I need to use the restroom now, Em, you wanna join me?" She doesn't wait for an answer, she's just pushing you towards the edge.

Ali drags you across the room towards the restroom, but doesn't go in, instead she walks through another door.

"Ali, where are we going?" You follow after her and notice that you're at the back of the pub.

You're having a deja vú.

You put your face into your hands and lean against the wall.

It feels like a few weeks ago in Atlanta.

You're breathing heavily, shaking your head.

Suddenly someone grabs your hands from your face and shakes you.

"Emily! Hey! Hey, Emily! Look at me! Look at me!"

You blink a few times before you focus on Alis eyes.

"Would you please have the decency to tell me what's going on with you?"

"N-N-Nothing." You say, shaking your head furiously.

Ali crosses her arms and looks at you with a raised eyebrow. "You really wanna play that game with me? I know that whatever this is is about Kelley. So tell me now, because I won't let you go inside if you don't tell me what's going on. You're angry and sad and absentminded and distraught. What's going on, Emily?"

She's looking at you with nothing but honesty and sincerity and care in her eyes so that you can't help but fall against her body, immediately crying and sobbing and weeping into her her chest. She wraps her arms around you and holds you tight, her right hand softly stroking your back and your hair while she keeps pressing kisses onto your head, whispering that it's okay.

When you finally pull back you don't dare to open your eyes, instead covering them again with your hands.

"Look at me, Em." Ali says, grabbing your hands. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing!" You exclaim, throwing your hands up. "That's the problem, _nothing's_ going on!" You start pacing around, gesturing wildly with your hands.

"She's just so..uggh..she's perfect, you know?" You stare at her with angry eyes before you keep on pacing.

"She's so beautiful and so funny, so kind and nice and sweet and caring and loving and endearing and tender and she's so smart and good-looking and hot and sexy and she's such a good kisser. God, you should kiss her someday, otherwise you won't believe me." You stop and stare at her. "Or maybe better not, I don't want her to kiss anybody else."

You start pacing around again. "Ugh, she's so..so _beautiful._ And she's just such a kind human being. Everyone loves her. She's like a child, cute and lovely and always smiling. You just _have_ to love her. And I can't stop _thinking_ about her, I think about her the whole time. You've seen me in there, I can hardly concentrate. When I'm not training or playing all I can do is stalk her instagram and watch every US soccer video ever published just in case she might be in it for a few seconds. And do you know how awkward and embarrassing that is?" You wrap your fingers into your hair, pulling down the hair tie, before you turn around and look at her. "I don't know what to do, Ali. I broke my promise to you."

You sit down on the three steps and wrap your arms around your knees.

Ali sits next to you and puts an arm around your shoulder. "What do you mean, you broke your promise to me?" She asks quietly.

You turn your head and look straight into her eyes. "I've fallen in love with her."

You start sobbing again and Ali wraps both arms around your small body.

"What do I do, Ali? I-I-I...I just, I just don't _know."_ You bury your head into your knees.

"Maybe..maybe you should _tell_ her?" She suggests, stroking your back.

"No. I can't." You shake your head furiously.

"Emily." She grabs your face, turning it so that you can see her face. "Listen to me. You really should tell her. What if she feels the same way? Do you want to keep dancing around each other for weeks? Months? Do you want to keep up your little camp affair although you're in love with her and probably want more? You're gonna get hurt, Em. Don't do that. Tell her. She loves you either way, you're not gonna lose her. You can only win her as more. Tell her, for your own sake and for Kelley's."

You sniff and rub your eyes before you answer. "How do you know I'm not gonna lose her? How do you know she won't hate me? How do you-"

"Oh, Emily. I've known Kelley for years now. Trust me, she won't hate you, if anything she's going to love you more for being honest with her."

You sigh and take a deep breath. "Maybe you're right." You mumble quietly.

"Of course I am." Ali says, smiling at you.

You chuckle and shake you're head at her. "But I won't see her until camp in three weeks. I don't want to tell her over the phone. I have to do it in person." You sigh again and stare ahead into the dark.

Ali just hums and nods and you sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Where is she now?" She asks suddenly.

"At home I guess? They played in New Jersey, so if she didn't go out after the game she's at home." You say with another sigh.

Ali takes out her phone and looks at the screen. "It's half past eight now. So that would be..half past..midnight? Let's say one, that sounds about right." She jumps up and reaches her hand down for you to grab. "Come on, get up."

You grab her hand and stand up, staring at her in confusion.

She grabs both of your arms and smiles at you. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

With that she runs back into the pub and you are left standing there in the dimly lit back, not knowing what's going on. A few minutes later the door pushes open and Ali comes out with both of your stuff. She grabs your hand and drags you towards the main street.

"Uhm..Ali? Where are we going?" You ask, while tumbling after her.

"Oh, right, we're going to New Jersey." She simply says with a shrug.

You jerk to a halt and stare at the back of her head. "We are what?!"

Ali turns around and smiles at you. "We're going to New Jersey. Now come on."

"What..how are we going to New Jersey now?"

She grabs your arm and you start walking again. "We're driving."

"We're-"

"Well, _I'm_ driving. I didn't drink anything tonight. And I have a car just around the corner." She stops and points towards a car on the other side of the street.

"Why-"

"Because you're going to tell Kelley how you feel. Tonight. Now get in." Ali says, opening her car and getting into the driver's seat.

"You're crazy." You shake your head and stare between Ali and the street in front of you. "You're crazy."

"Maybe." She shrugs and smiles at you, driving out of town.

You stay quiet for a few moments before you speak again.

"What did you tell the others?"

"Family emergency. Told them you got a call from your sister that your cousin had a car accident and is now in hospital and I'm driving you to the airport to get to Georgia."

"We're not going to the airport and I'm not flying to Georgia." You say, not believing that sweet Ali could lie like that.

"I know, but I thought you'd rather have me tell them that than that I'm driving you four hours to New Jersey to tell our teammate that you love her." Ali says with a laugh.

"Oh I'm so going to the airport and to Georgia. My poor cousin, I hope she's alright." You chuckle and stare out of the window.

Ali turns on the radio and you're starting to drift off. Suddenly your eyes shoot open and you stay at her.

"Ali! It's a four hour drive and it's-" You look at your watch. "-10 pm now. Where are you-what are you-"

"I'm staying at Christie's." Ali simply says.

"What? How?"

"Told her I had to drive a friend to New York after the game because her dad's in the hospital and that it would be great if I could stay at her place for the night, because I don't know anyone else up there to ask and I don't want to drive the whole way back at night."

"Oh my god, Ali. You're..you're amazing." You stare at her with wide eyes. "Who knew you'd be such a good liar?"

Ali just shrugs and smiles. You shake your head and it doesn't take long for you to drift off again.

* * *

You wake up to Ali slightly tapping on your shoulder. "Em, wake up. We're here."

You slowly open your eyes and blink at her. "We're here? How late is it?"

"Half past midnight, wasn't much traffic. And yes, we're here. Now get out, I told Christie I'd be at her house by one, don't want to keep her up all night." She smiles at you, nodding towards the apartement building that you're standing in front of.

"I..I don't know what to say, Ali. Thank you doesn't do justice to what you did." You stare at her, one hand at the doorknob.

"Thank you is enough. Now go and get you're girl." She smiles at you, eyes wrinkling and you throw your arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Ali. Thank you, thank you, thank you." You whisper into her hair before you pull back.

"Go!" She pushes you out of the car and you watch her wink and drive off into the night before you turn around and look at the building in front of you. You walk towards the door, trying to find a way to get in. You don't want to ring the bell in case she's sleeping. But you need to wake her up eventually, so it doesn't really matter. Suddenly the door pushes open and a middle-aged woman walks out.

"Hello there, you're visiting someone?" She asks, staring at you, still holding the door open.

"Yeah, my-my friend. I wanted to surprise her." You say, smiling at the woman.

She hesitates a moment, eyeing you up and down before she nods at you. "Go on, get in. Surprise your friend."

You stare at her, blinking a few times before you realize that you can just walk into the building and knock on Kelley's door.

"Th-thank you! Good night!" You manage to say before you push past her and run inside, frantically looking for the right door.

Suddenly you're standing in front of a door with a doormat with a squirrel on it and you know you found the right one.

You move your arms around a few times, shake your legs, roll your neck and take a few deep breaths.

"You can do it, Sonnett. You got this." You tell yourself, teetering on your heels before you finally gather the courage to knock on the door.

You hear someone shuffling around behind the door.

You hear someone turning a key.

Once.

Twice.

You hear the doorknob beeing pushed down.

You see the door opening, inch after inch after inch.

A small figure in shorts and an oversized shirt comes into sight.

You look at her freckled face, her green brown eyes staring at you, mouth slightly open.

"Hi, Kelley." You whisper, smiling at her, scratching the back of your head.

"Emily." She whispers back. "What..How..Why..What are you doing here?"


	27. Somewhere out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Or not ;)  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm bleary-eyed, so I'm sorry if it's..not what you wanted or expected.  
> Still, enjoy and let me know what you think :)
> 
> Cheers :)
> 
> P.S.: Thanks for all your comments, I really appreciate them!

"Emily." She whispers back. "What..How..Why..What are you doing here?"  
  
You stare at her, not knowing what to say. She's looking at you with tired eyes, small crinkles around them, her hair a mess. She blinks a few times, like she's making sure that you're really there.  
  
"I.." You start, but nothing more seems to come out of your mouth. You don't know how to tell her, what to say to her. So you do the only thing you know and want to do right now.  
  
You take two steps forward and grab her face with both of your hands, pressing your lips against hers. Kelley gasps quietly, hesitating a moment in surprise, before she wraps her arms around your neck, pulling you into the room, kicking the door shut with her foot.  
  
You don't know where you are, you don't know her apartement, so you just trust her with moving you around the room, eyes still closed.  
  
Appearently Kelley doesn't know her apartement that well either because suddenly you her something shattering onto the floor. You try to pull back and open your eyes to see what you just destroyed, but she just pulls you closer. Your eyes close with a few blinks and you still can see her closed eyes, the light crinkles around them and the dozens of freckles on the inside of your eyelids.  
  
You suddenly bump into Kelley and when you reach out your hands to catch yourself you touch a wall she appearently ran into. She leans back, dragging your face down, her fingers wrapping into your hair. You press her against the wall, your hands on her neck and her face and her shoulders.  
  
Your bodies, faces, noses, lips, tongues move against each other like there's no tomorrow, like it's the air that's keeping you alive.  
  
It feels like you've been kissing for hours when you both finally pull back to catch your breath and look at each other. You're still holding onto each others faces, now staring into each others eyes.  
  
Kelley looks like she's dreaming. Or seeing a ghost. Maybe both.  
  
She gently touches your cheeks with her fingertips.  
  
"You're really _here."_ She whispers, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm really here." You whisper back, taking her hand that's touching your cheek, pressing a kiss onto the inside of it.  
  
"How- how a- are you here?" She stutters quietly.  
  
"Ali drove me." You tell her, taking your bottom lip between your teeth.  
  
"Ali _drove_ you? Here? From..from _where?"_ She's looking at you with wide eyes.  
  
"D.C.?" You answer with a shy grin.  
  
Kelley's jaw drops. "You seriously drove from _D.C._ to almost New York _City?"_ You nod your head. "W-w-why?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. I _needed_ to see you." You tell her, playing with your sleeve, looking down at your feet.  
  
Two strong arms wrap around you and you just have enough time to put your arms up before she jumps up, wrapping her legs around your waist. You hold her tight and lean against the wall. Kelley nuzzles her face into your neck, holding you in some sort of a death grip.  
  
"I missed you." She whispers into your ear, peppering kisses all over your face. "I missed you so much." She grabs your cheeks and pulls you in for a lingering kiss. You hold her clode, kissing her back with everything you have.  
  
"I love you, Kelley."  
  
You can't believe you just said that. That's really not how you wanted her to find out. You had this whole speech planned out that you already forgot, but still. A sudden sound startles you and you realize that you dropped your arms and with them Kelley, who's now staring at you from the floor. She looks at you with wide eyes, mouth wide open in surprise and you kneel down infront of her, grabbing her hands, looking at her insistently.  
  
She opens her mouth to probably say something but you cut her off. "No. Let me-" You close your eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "Let me explain."

You stare at her hands, so small and yet so strong, perfectly fitting into yours. You see freckles everywhere and follow them up her arm with your gaze until they disappear under her sleeve and appear again on the skin around her collarbone and up her neck until they finall reach her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. She looks so small and innocent and confused and - you have to close your eyes again, pressing the palms of your hands against them otherwise you'll never stop taking in every inch of her beautiful face. You sit back and pull your knees towards your chest.

You suddenly feel someone pulling at your hands, trying to get them off your eyes. You give in easily and let Kelley hold your hands. She's on her knees now, looking at you with big eyes.

"You don't have to explain anything." She says quietly, putting one hand up to gently touch your cheek.

Your face feels warm at her touch and you lean into her hand, before you grab it and press a kiss onto it.

"No, Kelley. I _need_ to explain it. I need to get everything out." Otherwise you'll probably go crazy, but you don't tell her that. You think about getting up, asking her to sit on her sofa, if there even is one, you didn't have time to look around, but you can't move your feet or your body, so you just stay there on the floor, wrapping your arms around your knees. You're sure you look pretty pathetic right now, you can't even look her in the eyes. But you know that you have to do it. Kelley keeps kneeling in front of you, her hands on your knees. You take a few deep breaths before you start to speak, while looking at her fingers.

"Kelley, I..I don't know how to start." You sigh and you feel her squeezing your knees so you continue. "I can't keep doing this."

You look up to meet her eyes, motioning between the two of you with one hand. "This is..this is not..this is not what I want."

Her face drops a bit and you press your eyes together for a few seconds before you open them and talk again.

"I just, I-I like you so much, Kelley. Like _so_ much. And I realized that..I can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this _thing."_

You gesticulate between yourself and her again.

"Whatever this is. Friends with benefits? A camp fling? An affair? I don't know what it is. I know we agreed on keeping it low and no attachements and no expectations and to just have fun and enjoy ourselves..and I really enjoy myself when I'm with you, trust me. But I-I can't do it anymore."

You shake your head, small teardrops making their way out of your eyes.

"I _can't_ , Kelley. I should have never..I knew from the start that I couldn't.."

You shake your head again, tears running down your cheeks, but smiling at her.

"God, I think I've fallen in love with you the moment you sat down on my lap in the team van that day back in October."

She smiles back at you, biting her lip, blushing.

"I tried to deny it for so long, told myself that I _wasn't_ falling for you, that I _shouldn't_ fall for you, that you're my _teammate_ and..it just wouldn't be _good,_ for no one. I tried, really hard! But then you kept being so _perfect-"_ Kelley snorts and you punch her shoulder. "You're perfect, Kelley."

She shakes her head and you continue.

"You were so perfect and beautiful and kind and funny and I always had the feeling you were touching me more than others and flirting with me. I felt so carefree around you, you made me feel so good and so..so wanted and..welcome and..loved. And I just couldn't help it. I tried, I _really_ tried. But I failed. I've fallen in love with you over the last couple months and I-I-I-"

You bury your face into your hands again, but Kelley pulls them away immediately. You look up at the ceiling and try to blink away your tears.

"I just-I..god, I'm rambling so hard."

You groan and shake your head once again, this time with a laugh.

"I was so happy when we first kissed. I really couldn't stand it anymore, not..being with you. I wanted you so bad for so long. And you, you kissed me back! God, you even had sex with me! Multiple times even."

Kelley laughs and you smile at her.

"And you're..you're _good,_ you know. At kissing and-and-and, well, _fucking-"_ Kelley chuckles, her face blushing a bit. "-and you're so good at _cuddling!_ And-and you're _way_ to good at making me feel..making me feel-" You hesitate, trying to find the right words. "-all these _feelings!_ I have all these _feelings_ inside of me, all these feelings for _you_ and I-I just can't help them. God, I'm talking so much nonsense right now. Fuck."

You grab your hair and pull, squeezing your eyes shut.

"I'm just, fuck, Kelley, I'm so in love with you!"

You drop your hands and get on your knees.

"And I can't believe I'm sitting on the floor in your apartement. I don't even know if you have a sofa? Do you have a sofa? Maybe we should have sat on a sofa to have this conversation..well, rather monologe."

You sigh and close your eyes with your hands again.

"I've been so angry the last few days, you know that? Angry at-at Lindsey, for being my friend and asking me about my secret cuddle partner or whatever, a-angry at-at Tobin for getting _two fucking yellow cards_ today, or, well, yesterday-" Kelley's eyes widen and she's staring at you, probably considering calling the police or the ambulance or just taking you to an insane asylum." -and I'm angry at Ali for being like the greatest teammate ever, driving me fucking _four hours_ in the middle of the night and telling me for weeks now how cute we are together, but that I should take care and not fall in love and get hurt..I even promised her, you know, but, well, I broke it..and I'm so angry at you, Kelley!"

She blinks at you a few times, now obviously confused.

"You're so perfect! Why do you have to be so beautiful? And so funny? And so kind? And so fucking good in bed? Fuck, I'm cursing too much. Fuck. _Fuck._ Sorry..and I'm so angry at myself for just simply falling for you, even though I know I shouldn't have. And now I'm showing up on your doormat in the middle of the night and telling you that I love you and I probably just woke you up and you didn't even want to hear any of what I just said, you're probably hoping that I'm leaving soon, because I'm talking so much shit and fuck, I'm cursing too much, I always do that when I'm nervous and rambling and-"

You're suddenly hushed with Kelley's lips on yours.

Not what you expected.

She wraps her arms around your neck, leaning against you, her lips never leaving yours.

Not at all what you expected.

You suddenly fall onto your back and Kelley seems to be glued to your chest and her lips seem to be glued to yours.

She feels so good, her warm small body on top of yours, the way her lips move against yours, the way she's holding you close.

You want to say something, ask her why she did that, but Kelley just puts her hand onto your mouth, pressing you into the floor.

" _Don't_ , Emily." She shakes her head. "Don't say anything..I'm sorry for-for Tobin and Lindsey and, well, I'm-I'm happy for Ali because she brought you here.. I'm sorry for making you feel all these feelings and letting you go through them on your own, and I'm sorry for-for everything I did that hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. _Never."_

She's looking at you with those big round hazel green eyes and suddenly there's a big smile on her face.

"You're a silly, Emily. Did you-Did you really believe that I-that I didn't feel the way you did? Or do..I hope you still do."

She puts her hand onto your heart, the other hand gently stroking your face.

"I feel like I've known you forever. When I sat down on your lap that day I would have never thought that you would turn my world upside down immediately. But you did! Every smile, every laugh, every touch. I felt so good just being next to you. I-Maybe I'm-I'm not, like, the most serious person, I'm always silly and making fun and teasing, but I-I enjoyed it so much with you. Every little banter and the constant flirting and the looks and you just, you make me, you make so happy. Everytime I see you smile I feel like there's a whole sun shining brightly inside of me and the starts and the moon are only shining for me and I-I felt like Feivel in 'An American Tail', staring at the moon at night, singing 'Somewhere Out There' to myself, wondering if maybe you'd be looking at the moon right now too and finding so much happiness in the thought that we were maybe both looking at the same moon at the same time. My teammates from Sky Blue kept asking me about the grin on my face whenever I was reading your texts or looking at your silly pictures or just thinking of you. And I-I-I, god, now I'm rambling too."

She laughs and you just stare up at her, not knowing what's happening right now.

"I like you so much, Emily Sonnett. So much. Like, right up to the moon - and back."

You chuckle and smile at her. She puts both of your hands onto your cheeks.

"I like you so much, Emily. And everything that's happened the last few months..it was _never_ just a fling. It was _never-"_

You cut her off with your lips against hers, pulling her down.

"I think we maybe should stop-"

"-talking? I absolutely agree." She smashes her lips onto yours again.

Only seconds later you're in the middle of a heated make out session and you have no idea how you got into it. You're kissing the woman you're in love with and she's kissing you back and she said she likes you too. You smile into the kiss and you flip her over, straddling her lap and grinning down at her.

"Wow, that's-"

"No talking, Em!" Kelley scolds you with a laugh before putting her hands under your shirt, dragging her fingers all over your abs.

You shiver at her touch.

She smirks at you.

"You're-"

"I really don't want to talk right now." She states with a raised eyebrow.

She reaches up and grabs your collar, pulling you down. She cups your cheeks and presses a kiss against your lips. "There's only one thing else I want to say."

She kisses along your jaw towards your ear. You can feel her warm breath when she starts to whisper into your ear.

"I'm in love with you too, Emily."

You put your hand onto her chest and push her down, staring at her.

"Really?" You ask, not believing what you just heard.

"Yes, really." Kelley laughs before smiling at you. "I love you too, Emily."

You smash your lips against hers and you smile and breath against each other, your hands roaming each others bodies. Her hands find your hips, your butt and suddenly her fingers are fumbling with the zipper of your jeans and you sit up to let her open them, sliding a hand inside without warning. You gasp at the sudden sensation of her hand between your legs, but soon compose yourself enough to grab the hem of her oversized Stanford-shirt, pulling it over her. As soon as the shirt left her body she puts her hand into your pants again and you stare down at her naked chest.

She's smirking at you.

You shake your head and lean down, kissing her. You kiss her lips, her cheeks, you nibble at her earlobes, dragging your tongue down her neck, biting down on her shoulder. Her one hand keeps moving through the wetness that's building between your legs. The other one shoots to the back of your head as soon as your lips found her nipples. She's holding your head close and you suck and lick and bite, eliciting slow moans from her, making her back arch.

"Take off these damn things." She mumbles, tugging at your pants.

"What about no talking?" You ask with a smirk.

She grabs your face with both hands, staring at you intently. "Screw that. There will be plenty of words falling from both our lips tonight anyways. Now take off your god damn pants and let me _fuck you._ " Her voice gets all raspy and low at the last two words and you immediately strip down your pants.

"While you're at it, take off the rest too." Kelley says with a smirk while taking off the rest of her clothes.

You immediately press your naked body on top of hers and the sudden contact, warm skin against each other, makes you both moan and groan at the same time. Her hand wanders between your legs again and your left hand grabs her right breast, gently kneading it, while you please the other one with your lips and tongue and teeth. Kelley groans and without warning she pushes a finger inside of you.

Your eyes shoot open and you stare at her, surprise soon turning into arousal and excitement.

She pushes you back, off of her, and you fall onto your back.

Kelley stays inside of you, pushing in and out and in and out and you can't help but smile and grin so hard it almost hurts. She moves her chest against yours, biting down and sucking at your neck, the double sensation driving you almost crazy.

When she moves down to taste you the first words are leaving your mouth.

"Oh, _fuck."_

_"Kelley."_

"Oh, _god."_

"Right there, don't stop."

"FUCK!"

When you turn her over, pushing two fingers inside of her, kissing every inch of her body, the same words are falling from her lips. Except it's your name she's whispering, collapsing into your arms, breathing heavily.

"Oh my god." You both say at the same time with a laugh.

"That was..wow." Kelley says, shaking her head.

"I know." You chuckle.

"You know, I've never done it on the floor before."

You laugh and smile at her. "There's a first time for everything."

She smiles at you and tilts her head to the side a bit. "There was another first tonight."

You look at her with a questioning look, silently telling her to explain.

"I never before told a teammate that I love her. That I'm _in love_ with her."

You're grinning at each other like fools and you can't help but feel happy right now.

"You wanna head to my bed? I mean, I really like the floor, but I wouldn't mind the comfort of a mattress and a blanket and a pillow." She says with a laugh.

You just kiss her before getting up.

You crawl under the covers naked, laying next to each other, heads in your hands, leaning on your elbow. You're smiling at each other.

"I can't believe you're here." Kelley whispers, gently stroking your arm.

"Me neither." You laugh and twirl strands of her hair between your fingers.

"Why..how..I still don't really get how you got here. Where's Ali?"

You smile, thinking about poor Ali, having to drive back for four hours tomorrow. "She's staying at Christie's."

"What? Why?"

You raise your eyebrows at her. "Would you have wanted her to stay here?"

Her face drops. "No. Definitely no. But - how did she, I mean, don't you have to be at a hotel or something?"

You laugh again. "Well, appearently my cousin had an accident and I'm on a flight to Georgia to see her at the hospital. And appearently Ali has a friend who's dad is sick and at the hospital and she had to drive said friend to New York and she knows no one here except for Christie and, well, yeah." You shrug.

"Oh my god, she's amazing." Kelley says, shaking her head.

"I told her the exact same thing."

You smile at each other for a while.

"So..when do you need to get back?" She asks after a while.

"Well, considering I'm in Atlanta right now..although it doesn't matter where I am, but let's just pretend I'm in Atlanta, after all I need to prepare for some questions..I have tomorrow off, thank god, but training starts again the day after tomorrow in the morning. So I guess I should probably get back tomorrow. Uggh, it's like a six hour flight, so I'll just fly over night? That is, I mean, if you, if you, you know..want to keep me around for so long." You bite your lips and stare down.

Kelley grabs your neck and pulls you in for a kiss.

"Of course I want you to stay tomorrow, silly! I'd love to spend the day with you."

You're smiling at each other.

"I would love that too." You say quietly, kissing her once more.

Kelley leans back and looks up at the ceiling. "I'm really glad Ali decided to just drop you off at my apartement."

You move closer towards her, nuzzling your face into her neck. "Me too."

She wraps her arms around you and you lie halfway on top of her. "We should go to sleep, Em."

"I know." You mumble into her neck. "I can't wait to wake up next to you. Best feeling in the world."

"Amen to that." Kelley laughs and you kiss once more.

"Good night, Kelley."

"Good night, Emily."

* * *

You wake up the next morning with a mouth full of brown curls.

You couldn't be happier.

"Good morning, sunshine." Kelley mumbles, turning around, facing you.

"Good morning, beautiful." You mumble back, kissing her.

What starts as kissing evolves to making out and eventually you're walking out of the bedroom together, two hours after you woke up, hair post-sex tousled.

Kelley's old Stanford shirt fits you perfectly.

You really like the colour.

You spend the day just smiling at each other, talking, cuddling, kissing, making love in every corner of Kelley's apartement.

"I think I'm gonna send Ali a fruit basket." Kelley says suddenly in the afternoon when you're sitting on her sofa.

"What? Why?" You ask with a laugh.

"Because, you know, she drove you freaking four hours to see me. I think she deserves a fruit basket." Kelley says with a smile, obviously proud of her idea.

You just shake your head and kiss her.

Kissing her is pretty much the only thing you did today.

At least it's the only thing you really wanted to do.

Except for maybe eat and drink something in order to not collapse.

You don't take off Kelley's Stanford shirt when you get ready for your flight.

You're gonna keep it.

"You know, I think I'm gonna keep that." Kelley says, holding up your UVA shirt as she's walking out of her bedroom.

You just smirk at her and pull her down for another kiss.

On the way to the airport you both are pretty quiet, not wanting to face the fact that you have to leave.

Your hand stays on Kelley's tigh from the moment you got into the car to the moment you got out.

Kelley grabs your hand as you're walking towards your check-in.

She pulls you into a corner, kissing you hard, pushing you against the wall.

"I'm gonna miss you, Emily." She whispers.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kelley." You whisper back.

You finally pull apart and walk back to the counter.

"Text me when you land?"

"Of course."

You smile at each other, not knowing how to say goodbye, now that you just admitted your feelings to each other.

"We'll see each other in three weeks." Kelley says with a weak smile.

"Time is going to fly by. I'll see you soon." You smile at her.

Kelley wraps her arms around your waist, nuzzling her face into your neck and you hold her tightly.

You kiss her once more before you turn around and walk towards the counter.

"EMILY!"

You stop and turn, just to see Kelley running towards you.

She grabs your collar and stares at you with a bright smile before asking you the question you never expected to hear from her until last night.

It's different from Tommy in kindergarden, who asked you while stealing your toy shovel and bucket.

It's different from Maddy in elementary school, who asked you in the middle of the school yard after you beat her at hopscotch.

It's different from Sophie, who asked you after someone's birthday party when you were thirteen after you kissed her at truth or dare.

It's different from David, who asked you after you kept him from scoring a goal in your little backyard scrimmage when you were fivteen.

It's different from every drunk guy or girl that's ever crossed your way, who asked you after having way too much too drink.

It's different.

She just holds onto your collar, looking at you with her big eyes, which are now sparkling with love and lust and desire and something you can't name. There's honesty and truth and trust and sincerity in her smile. And when she opens her mouth and the words leave her mouth you know she's the only one you ever wanted to answer with a 'yes'.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Emily?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
> Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight
> 
> Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
> That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there
> 
> And even though I know how very far apart we are  
> It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star
> 
> And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
> It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky
> 
> Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
> Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
> Out where dreams come true


	28. You said yes

It's in the middle of the night when your flight lands in Portland. You slept two hours at most, way too excited and happy and full of energy for sleeping much. You grab a cab to your apartment, texting Kelley on the way that you landed safely. It's still dark outside when you walk into your room, falling onto the bed with a huge grin. You still can't believe the last day really happened.

You told Kelley that you're in love with her.

Kelley told you that she's in love with you.

She asked you to be her girlfriend.

You said yes.

The smile that appeared on your face afterwards hasn't left your lips since then.

You drift off into a soft sleep, dreaming of your freckled _girlfriend._

It's way too soon when your alarm goes off and you need to get to practice. You begrudgingly get dressed and grab breakfast, slowly realizing that you should have slept some more on the plane.

"You look tired."

You turn around and see McKenzie standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I got home in the middle of the night." You say with a shrug.

"How's your cousin?"

"Huh?" You look at her confused.

"Your cousin. Tobin told me you needed to get to Georgia because your cousin has been in an accident or something?"

"Oh, yeah." You smile at her, trying your best to make your lie credible. "She's fine, just some..broken bones and a concussion and stuff. But she's fine."

McKenzie smiles at you. "That's good to hear."

Ten minutes later you're on your way to training. You try your best to stay awake and not to smile too much. Your cousin has some broken bones and stuff, you can't be grinning like that. It's hard though, you're way too happy at the moment and acting concerned or sad isn't that easy. Everyone's asking about your cousin and if you're okay and lying to your teammates and friends gets harder with each word. But you know that telling them the truth wouldn't be better. Leaving the team without a warning in order to see someone you're in love with, just to _talk_ to them may not be the best thing to do. It's not until after the training that Tobin drags you aside with a weird look.

"What's up with you today?" She asks, crossing her arms.

"Why- What- nothing? Why do you think something's up?" You press your lips together.

"You're smiling too much." Tobin states.

"I'm smiling too much?"

"Yeah. I thought, your cousin was in an accident. Why are you smiling like that now? Shouldn't you be like at least a little bit worried or concerned today?"

You stare at her. "I'm just happy she's alright."

"And that's why you're smiling like shit?" You know she doesn't believe you. Otherwise she wouldn't use words like _shit._

"Of course. I love my cousin, so I'm really happy that she's okay." You hate having to lie to Tobin.

She narrows her eyes at you, looking you up and down, slowly mouthing "oookay" before walking away.

You don't realize that she noticed the hickey sticking out from your top.

Still you know she doesn't believe you.

* * *

 When you go to sleep tonight, early, so you can call Kelley, you notice a text message from Ali coming in.

> **Krieger:** _Why is there a fruit basket on my kitchen table?_
> 
> _What? Why would I know why there's a fruit basket on your kitchen table?_
> 
> **Krieger:** _Because there's a note._
> 
> _A note that says "Emily Sonnett knows why I am here on your kitchen table"?_
> 
> **Krieger:** _No. But a note that says "To the Warrior Princess, thanks for being the best teammate ever, even if it means driving for hours in the middle of the night to get two teammates to admit their feelings. KO <3"._
> 
> _Oh._

You shake your head with a laugh. Kelley seriously sent her a fruit basket to thank her for driving you.

> **Krieger:** _Something you wanna tell me?_
> 
> _Kelley and I might be..seeing each other now._
> 
> **Krieger:** _Seeing each other?_
> 
> _She asked me to be her girlfriend_
> 
> **Krieger:** _And you said yes?_
> 
> _What do you think?_
> 
> **Krieger:** _Oh my god! We can go on double dates now! I'll invite Alex and Syd and Tobs and Allie and we can play couples games!  
>  _
> 
> _Uh, no._

Double dates with Ali and Ash, Alex and Serv and all the other couples? Playing games with them? No, you really don't feel the need to do any of that.

> **Krieger:** _Why not?_
> 
> _Because you won't tell Ash or anyone else until Kelley and I give you the go ;)_
> 
> **Krieger:** _Then who am I going to hug out of excitement at the fact that my two lovely peachy teammates joined the couples club?_
> 
> _Wait two weeks then you can hug me when you're in Portland for the game. And isn't Ash in Orlando anyways?_
> 
> **Krieger:** _Yes she is, don't remind me! But okay, I'll wait two weeks for my first celebratory hug._
> 
> _Thank you, Ali, by the way. What you did was..I can't thank you enough for it! Words aren't enough to express my gratitude._
> 
> **Krieger:** _I already got a fruit basket, so don't worry ;)_
> 
> _You derserve so much more than a fruit basket! But seriously, thank you so much!_
> 
> **Krieger:** _No probs, Em, I'm just a sucker for love and helping two people in love to get together is just beautiful._
> 
> _I can't thank you enough._
> 
> **Krieger:** _You don't have to thank me._
> 
> **Krieger:** _Gotta go now, but seriously, I'm so happy for you guys! Looking forward to our game in two weeks! Byebye!_
> 
> _Thanks, Ali, me too! Bye!_

You smile at your phone. Ali really is a great teammate and friend and if she hadn't driven you to Kelley you surely wouldn't be that happy now. You shake your head and dial Kelley's number.

"Heeey, Em." Kelley slurs into the phone.

"Hey, Kel."

"I miss you."

"I've only been gone 24 hours."

"I still miss you."

You sigh. "I know, I miss you too." You're quiet for a few seconds. "So how was your day?"

"Would have been better if you'd been here, but it was okay. Training was good. I've been asked why I was smiling so much. Sam noticed a hickey on my neck. I scored a goal in training. Just drank some chocolate milk. So all in all, pretty good. What about yours?"

You nod along as she speaks. "Sounds good, I'm - " You stop, rethinking what Kelley told you. "Sam noticed a hickey?! What did she say?!"

Kelley laughs. "She pressed her finger against it, stared at me and then asked 'What's that, KellBell?'."

"And what did you say?"

"That my vacuum cleaner broke away and accidentally tried to vacuum my neck and I had to fight it off but it still managed to leave traces." Kelley deadpans.

You face palm yourself. "You really told her that, didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Kelley laughs. "But I don't think she believed it."

"Did she ask more?"

"No, she just kept looking at me, like everyone else. I think I seemed a bit too happy for it to be nothing. But no one said anything, well, except for Sam."

You shake your head. "Yeah, I can imagine. Tobin confronted me after training about why I was smiling so much. Told her it was because of my cousin, that I'm just happy she's okay, but I don't think she believed me."

"Did she notice your hickey?"

Your eyes widen. "My WHAT?"

Kelley chuckles. "Didn't look in the mirror, huh?"

You groan and get up to get a good look at yourself in the mirror.

"KELLEY!" You scream into the phone.

She chuckles even more. "What, babe?"

"Oh don't babe me now. Uuuggh, I'm sure, Tobin noticed. She didn't say anything, but she kept looking me up and down." You put your free hand over your eyes, shaking your head. Of course there's a huge hickey between your neck and your collarbone. You really wonder why no one said anything, it's hard not to notice. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Kelley says, sure of herself.

You sigh. "Of course not. But..uuggh..they'll think I'm in some sort of incestuous relationship with my cousin."

Kelley laughs so hard and loud you have to keep your phone an armlength away until she lowers her voice to speak again.

"I don't think so, Em. Maybe they didn't look at you that close. Except for Tobin maybe."

"Oh my god, I'm glad, Lindsey didn't say anything!" You say with wide eyes.

"Better cover that hickey up tomorrow or that will change." Kelley laughs.

"You're unbelievable sometimes, Kelley." You tell her, shaking your head.

"But you still love me. Right?" She sounds happy and you can almost hear her huge grin.

"I do, Kel, I really do love you." You tell her with a content smile.

"I love you too, Em. I'm so happy right now."

"Ugh, me too! Oh, and did you seriously send Ali a fruit basket?" You ask.

"How do you know about that?"

"Ali texted me, asking why there was a fruit basket on her table."

"And? What did you tell her?"

"Well, after she read me the note I told her the truth. She deserves to know it."

"Yeah, she does. She's really great."

You turn around on your bed, lying on your stomach.

"I told her to not tell anyone. Is that okay?" You ask, biting your lips.

"Of course." Kelley says gently. "With distance and camps and everything I think it's best to keep our relationship just between the two of us for now. Well, and Ali." You both chuckle. "It's not that I don't want anyone to know, I just think we should wait a bit, with the Olympics coming up."

"Yeah, you're right. I really don't want to distract anyone. I mean, I know that relationships aren't a problem, Ash and Ali are the best example, but they've been together for like years. Coming into everything with a new relationship probably isn't the best right now." You admit.

"I totally agree. Jill is moody and cranky and unpredictable enough right now, I really don't want to have to put up with her. I want to enjoy every minute with you and not having to worry about anything else." Kelley says. "And you know..sneaking away, finding hidden spots to make out..it has a certain charm. It's pretty sexy."

You shake your head. _"You_ are pretty sexy. Pretty _and_ sexy."

"You're so cheesy." Kelley laughs.

"But I'm right. No need to deny it."

 You hear her sigh. "I won't..I gotta go to sleep now, Em." Her voice sounds apologetic.

"Of course, Kel, you're three hours ahead, you should already be sleeping."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you. I still want to talk to you." You can hear her pout.

"We'll talk tomorrow evening, okay?"

Kelley sighs again. "Okay."

"Now go to sleep, Kelley. And don't you dare start an argument about who's going to hang up."

She laughs. "I won't, I'm way too tired. Good night, Emily."

"Good night, Kelley. Sleep well!"

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too."

When you put the phone on your nightstand and crawl under the covers you can't hold back anymore. You kick your legs and arms around, punching them against the mattress, pushing the sheets around. When you finally calm down you grab the Stanford shirt you "borrowed" from Kelley. You close your eyes with a big smile and nuzzle your face into the shirt. It smells so much like her, it's almost like she's lying next to you.

* * *

The week goes by just like that. Tobin keeps looking at you at training, but you ignore her. You and Kelley talk every evening and fall asleep every night with a Stanford shirt in your arms. Suddenly it's Saturday and you're heading to Seattle for your game against the Reign.

It's a 1:1 tie.

On the way back to Portland Lindsey sits down next to you on the bus.

She's staring at you.

"Can I help you, Lindsey?" You ask sweetly.

"Tobin told me something very interesting." Lindsey states, narrowing her eyes at you.

"Did she?" You ask, glaring at the back of Tobin's head a few rows front.

"Yeah." Lindsey slowly says. "Whom did you really visit in Georgia?"

You look at her. "My cousin." You say in a serious tone.

"What's her name?"

"Jessica."

"How old is she?"

"17."

"Where does she live?"

"Georgia? Outside Atlanta."

"How are you related?"

"We're cousins, our mothers are sisters." You really don't know where she's going with her questioning.

"Who gave you that hickey?"

Your eyes shoot open. "What?!" You ask a little bit too loudly, several heads are turning your way.

Lindsey smirks at you. "That hickey. Tobin told me about it and I saw it myself the beginning of the week. I don't think you got it from your 17 year old cousin Jessica."

You stare at her. "I- You-"

"Tell me!" She exclaims, grabbing your shoulders. "Who is he? Did you even visit your cousin or did you just go to Georgia to see him?" You roll your eyes, silently groaning. "Oh, was it that Daniel guy? David? Your boyfriend from highschool?"

"God, no!" You exclaim loudly. "It was _not_ David!"

"Then who was it?" Lindsey asks again with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed in front of her chest.

You close your eyes and bury your face in your hands. "Go away, Lindsey." You mumble.

"Nope. Not before you tell me."

"Well I'm not telling you anything. So you can leave me alone now." You say a bit to harsh. Your phone vibrates in your pocket and you pull it out.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _I saw your game. Can't wait to see you in action again with my own eyes! xoxo_

"Who are you texting?" Lindsey asks, trying to peek over your shoulder.

"No one." You say, trying to pocket your phone again.

Suddenly Lindsey grabs your phone and holds it away from you.

"LINDSEY! Give me my phone back!" You scream, trying to reach across her. She's too big and her arms are too long, so you can't reach her hand with your phone.

"Tobs, help me!" Lindsey shouts and you see Tobin getting up and walking back, taking the offered phone from her hand.

Tobin looks at the screen and then between you and Lindsey. "Who's Prince Charming Han?"

You jump onto Lindsey's lap and grab your phone, pocketing it immediately. "No one!"

You crawl back onto your seat and stare out of the window, arms crossed.

"Oh my god, does our little Sonny have a boyfriend?" Lindsey asks in a high pitched voice.

You just roll your eyes, not answering.

"Oh come on, tell me!"

Silence.

"Emilyyy!"

Still silence.

"Pleeaase!"

You close your eyes and pretend you're a daisy.

The questioning doesn't stop until you arrive in Portland and even then you know that you're not off the hook.

* * *

The next week goes by the same as the last one, although now Tobin keeps staring at you and Lindsey keeps asking you about your _boyfriend._ You just try to ignore them, thinking about the evening and talking to Kelley. Talking to her makes everything better. You miss her like crazy and you really can't wait until next Friday to finally see her again.

One day there's a packet for you on the kitchen table. McKenzie says she doesn't know who it's from, just that it arrived today. When you open it you immediately know the sender and call them.

"Hey, Kelley." You smile, holding the phone to your ear and your present in front of your body.

"Hey, Emily." Kelley excitedly says back.

"I got your present." You tell her.

"You did? Do you like it?"

"I love it, Kel." You say, putting the phone on your bed for a second to pull on the sky blue jersey with number 19 and O'Hara on the back. "I really love it. It fits perfectly."

"I'm glad you like it." Kelley tells you sincerely.

You go on talking for a while before you both need to go to sleep.

The next day you play Washington Spirit again, this time in Portland.

You're just heading out of the locker room to get in line for walking out when a figure in white jumps into your arms. You stumble back against the wall and it takes a moment before you realize it's Ali you're holding in your arms.

"I'm happy to see you too, Ali." You say with a chuckle.

Ali smiles brightly at you. "You look good. Happy."

"I am." You tell her with a big Sonnett-grin.

"Sonnett!"

"Krieger!"

You turn your heads and see Diana and Sinc, motioning for you to come and take your spots so you can start the game. You smile at each other one more time before you head out onto the field.

The game is a clear win for your team.

Tobin makes it 1:0 after 26 minutes.

The 2:0 four minutes later is a lucky own goal.

Shortly before halftime Tobin makes it 3:0.

A goal from JoJo Lohman in the second half gets the Spirit their only goal.

A final goal from Meg Morris secures your 4:1 win.

After you shook hands with everyone Ali finds you again for another hug at the sideline.

"Sorry about the loss." You tell her with a small smile.

Ali just shrugs. "Happens."

She grabs your arm as you're walking towards the locker rooms. "I'm really happy for you. I can't wait to see Kelley."

You chuckle. "Yeah, me neither."

"Oh, I can imagine!" Ali says with a laugh. "Well, we'll see each other in a week. And our girls. I'm looking forward to it."

"Yeah, me too. Can't wait!"

You hug once more before you head into your locker rooms to shower and get dressed.

You're one of the last to be finished and suddenly it's only you and Nadia left. You put your shoes on the bench, tying them, when you feel someone standing next to you. You put your feet down and turn your head.

"Hey, Nadia." You say with a smile, slightly surprised by how close she's standing next to you.

She shakes her head with a smirk, taking strands of your wet hair between her fingers. You stare between them and her eyes.

"Uhm..Nadia?" You raise your eyebrows in confusion.

She shakes her head again. "Here I was, thinking you'd be checking _me_ out."

"Huh?" You have no idea what she's talking about.

"The other day, in the hotel room. I thought you were checking me out."

You narrow your eyes at her. You _were_ checking her out, but you don't tell her that.

"And..what's your point now?" You slowly ask.

"I didn't know." She says with a shrug, dropping her hand.

"You didn't know..?" You're confused.

"About you and Krieger."

"Me and Krieger?"

"Yeah, you and Ali Krieger." She says.

"What about me and Ali Krieger?"

"You're dating." Nadia states.

"We're..dating?" You ask, not really processing what she's saying.

"Yeah?"

"We-we're not, we're not dating." You say, shaking your head furiously.

"You're not?" Nadia asks, staring at you with a confused look.

"No! God, no! Ali's great, really, but-no, we're not dating, no!" You really wouldn't want to get between Ali and Ash.

"Oh, I just figured. The way you acted prior to the game and now afterwards. You seemed pretty close." She says with a shrug.

You smile at her. "Yeah, she just..she did something really nice recently and she helped me a lot and I just, I'm really thankful. So if it looked like there was something going on between the two of us, no, there isn't."

"Oh, okay. Sorry for assuming." Nadia says, biting her lower lip with a smile.

"No problem."

"So you _were_ checking me out?" She suddenly asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

You punch her arm as you make your way outside. "Let's just say, I can appreciate a beautiful woman when she's standing in front of me halfnaked."

Nadia smirks at you. "You _were_ checking me out."

You just shrug and shake your head as you walk out of the stadium.

* * *

When you get back to your apartment and your room, you grab your phone to text Kelley.

> _I miss you so much._

You don't have to wait long for an answer.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _I miss you too._
> 
> _Nadia thought I was dating Ali today._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Hahaha what?_
> 
> _Yeah, I was hugging her before and after the game and appearently we seemed pretty close._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Do I need to talk to Ash about this? ;)_
> 
> _No ;)_
> 
> _And she asked me again if I was checking her out the other day._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _What did you tell her?_
> 
> _Nothing, I mean, I couldn't exactly tell her that I was comparing her body to that of my now girlfriend, right?_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Oh, you were comparing us? So, what did you find out? ;)_
> 
> _You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Kelley._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _No, that'd be you._
> 
> _You're silly. But I love you :)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I love you too :)_
> 
> _6 more days._
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _Can't wait!_

 

Six more days. Then you'll get to feel her, touch her, kiss her, love her again.

Six more days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, you still enjoy the story and I hope, you like the chapter.  
> Like always, I'm open for ideas of improvement and criticism.  
> Let me know what you think :)  
> I hope, everyone had a nice weekend :)


	29. We're dating

Your feet are nervously rocking up and down the whole flight from Portland to Denver. You press your back into the seat and your hands dig into your thighs.  
  
"For God's sake, Emily, will you _please_ calm down?!" Lindsey exclaims after a while, putting her hands on your knees to stop them from moving.  
  
You look up. "Sorry."  
  
"What's going on with you? Why are you so nervous?" Lindsey asks with a worried look.  
  
"I'm not nervous. I just..I don't like flying that much." You lie with a light smile.  
  
Lindsey raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? We've been flying together for a while now, you never seemed to dislike it."  
  
You shrug. "Yeah, it-it happens only occasionally."  
  
Lindsey narrows her eyes at you. "Okay, if you say so. But please stop that thing you're doing with your legs. It makes _me_ nervous."  
  
You tell her sorry once again before you try to focus on your breaths and your senses to calm down. Your eyes close and you think about your favorite teammate. A smile forms on your face at the thought of seeing her again. It will be the first time since you left her in New Jersey that you see her again. Of course it has to be at the airport with a bunch of teammates around, but you don't really care, you just want to see her again.  
  
You fall asleep after a while and when you wake up you already landed. You jump up excitedly and grab your bags to get off the plane.  
  
"Someone's eager to get off that thing, huh?" Allie says with a laugh, watching you take the lead and make your way towards where your baggage is waiting.  
  
You just smile and as soon as you found your remaining bags you look around, searching for familiar faces. Tobin, Allie, Lindsey and Kling follow after you and you soon reach Christen, Julie, Alyssa, Hope and Moe. Christen and Tobin just stand there, holding each other, while the rest of you exchanges hellos and catches up.  
  
"Hey, there's Kelley!" You hear Moe tell the group and you immediately turn around. "KELLEY! Hey, Kelley, we're here!" Moe shouts, waving her hands in the air.  
  
As soon as you make eyecontact with Kelley you both break into big smiles and Kelley quickens her pace, making her way towards you. When you see her getting faster and faster you unknowingly take a few steps forward and Kelley drops her bags a few feet in front of you before jumping up and wrapping her legs around your waist and her arms around your neck. You catch her with a laugh, holding onto her thighs, and you both nuzzle your faces into each others necks.  
  
"God, I've missed you." Kelley whispers, holding onto you like she's fearing for her life.  
  
"I've missed you too." You tell her, keeping her close, smiling into her curly hair.  
  
You just stand there, not noticing anything around you, just focusing on Kelley in your arms and the feeling of being with her again. Suddenly you feel arms wrapping around you and you look up to see Kling hugging you from behind.  
  
"Group hug!" She shouts and then Moe, Tobin, Allie, Christen, Julie, Alyssa and Lindsey jump onto you and Kelley as well, arms hanging around, laughs and smiles flowing around.  
  
"Come on, you too, Hope!" Moe says, grabbing Hope's hand an pulling her into the group. You feel Kelley's laugh against your skin and you can't help but laugh yourself at the absurdity of your teammates.  
  
It doesn't take long and more teammates arrive and suddenly Ash, Alex, Ali and Crystal build a circle around the group, arms reaching around backs. Then there are HAO, Becky and Whitney joining in on the group hug.  
  
It takes a while before everyone steps back again and you get to breath, squeezing Kelley's body once more before putting her onto the floor.  
  
"Well, that was nice." Ash says with a laugh, grabbing Hope's shoulder. "Didn't know you where that big of a cuddler, Solo."  
  
Hope rolls her eyes and suddenly Rose and Sam jump onto her, wrapping their arms around her. Hope manages to shake them off quickly and everyone stands there, laughing.  
  
"Let's get to the hotel." Hope groans and walks out of the airport to the vans that are picking you up.

You walk next to Kelley, shoulders bumping and you have no idea who's in the car with you, all your attention is solely on Kelley and the way she keeps looking at you with a grin every now and then.  
  
When you finally arrive at the hotel you grab your bags and wait in the lobby until everyone's there.  
  
"Alright, ladies, listen up." Dawn says, clipboard in her hand. "Room assignments. We have Tobin and JJ, Christen with Alex, Crystal and Moe -" Crystal whoops and fistbumps Moe. "- Ash and Whitney -"  
  
"Woohoo!" Ash shouts, jumping up and down next to Whitney. "Bestie time!"  
  
Dawn shakes her head with a laugh before continuing. "We have Hope with Kelley, Emily with HAO-"  
  
You don't listen anymore, instead you grab your key and look for HAO. You find her next to Tobin, Alex and Christen, telling them some jokes. She smiles at you when she notices you.  
  
"Hey, Em, I'm gonna stay down here for a while, just go ahead and take whichever bed you like."  
  
You nod and walk towards the elevator, Kelley already waiting with Hope. You ride up together and Kelley keeps bumping your shoulder the whole time.  
  
"Where's HAO?" She asks.  
  
"Staying downstairs for a while." You answer, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Kelley smirks. "Hey, Hope, I'm gonna talk to Em for a bit, you don't have to wait for me."  
  
Hope just rolls her eyes and you and Kelley walk towards your room, Kelley dropping her stuff in front of hers, sending Hope a pleading look. When you open your door you see Hope pushing both her and Kelley's stuff into the room, shaking her head and mumbling something you can't understand.  
  
Before you even had the chance to open the door fully, Kelley shoves you inside, closing the door with her foot, her arms immediately around your neck and her lips against yours.  
  
"I missed you." She mumbles against your lips, walking backwards, dragging you with her.  
  
When you reach a bed you push her back and she crawls up before you straddle her, looking down at her.  
  
"I missed you too." You whisper, leaning down and kissing her hard.  
  
Kelley's hands start to move under your shirt, along your back and you cup her face with yours, gently caressing her cheeks.  
  
You're so engrossed in kissing and feeling each other that you don't realize the door to your room opening and closing. A sudden scream makes you jump apart, staring towards the door with wide eyes, Kelley's hands on your hips, both breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh my god! My poor eyes!" HAO screams, tumbling against the wall, covering her face with her hands.  
  
You and Kelley just stare at her, not knowing what to do.  
  
"What are you doing here, HAO?" You finally manage to ask. "I thought you said you were staying in the lobby for a while?"  
  
"I was!" HAO exclaims through her fingers. "I just wanted to take my bags to the room before going down again. Didn't think I would walk in on.. _this."_ She motions one hand towards you and Kelley, the other still covering her face.  
  
"Put your hands down, O'Reilly." Kelley says. "We're not that bad to look at."  
  
HAO peaks through her fingers, slowly opening her eyes. When she finally drops her hand she stares at you. She shakes her head and motions both hands towards you and Kelley.  
  
"Care to explain what that just was?" She asks with a confused look. "And could you _please,_ Sonnett, get off O'Hara? My imagination is killing me already."  
  
You roll your eyes, but crawl next to Kelley, both now sitting on the bed and looking at HAO, who's nodding her head as if to say 'so?'.  
  
"Come, sit down, Heather." Kelley says, patting the bed in front of her. HAOs eyes widen and Kelley puts up one hand. "We didn't have sex in this bed, you can sit down."  
  
HAO slowly sits down and you can't help but quietly whisper "Not yet.", to what Kelley chuckles and HAO groans.  
  
"Talk." HAO says, crossing her arms and you smile at Kelley to start.  
  
Kelley sighs. "Fine. Well..it's what it looks like."  
  
You roll your eyes.  
  
"That's not very precise." HAO says with a laugh. "Elaborate."  
  
Kelley groans. "Emily and I, we..well.." She smiles at you, taking your hand. "..we're dating." You grin back at her. 

"You're dating?" HAO asks way too loudly. "How did that happen?"  
  
You take your eyes off Kelley and shrug. "It just did."  
  
Kelley nods her head in agreement.  
  
"Wow, okay, and may I ask since when?" HAO asks.  
  
"Well, officially like three weeks." Kelley admits proudly.  
  
"And unofficially?" HAO smirks.  
  
"Rather three months." You reply with a laugh and Kelley leans into you.  
  
HAO shakes her head with a smile. "I gotta say, I didn't see this coming. My Irish soul sister seducing the rookie. Nice."  
  
"Ah, I don't know if it was me that seduced her." Kelley says with a smirk.  
  
"Sonnett, Sonnett, Sonnett, still waters run deep, huh?" HAO asks with a grin. You just shrug.  
  
"Well, I have to admit, I'm surprised, but you seem to be happy, so, way to go!" HAO laughs. "Who else knows about your relationship?"  
  
"Just Kriegs." Kelley says with a smile.  
  
"Oooh, I gotta find her and talk to her about this." HAO claps her hands together in excitement. "I suppose I shouldn't be the one spreading the news?" It's a rather rethorical question, but you and Kelley both nod.  
  
HAO gets up, squeezing both your hands on the way. "I'm going back down now, so feel free to..do whatever you want to, except for having sex on my bed." Kelley throws a pillow after HAO who just laughs. "Seriously guys, If you are happy, I'm happy. See you at the team meeting in an hour." With that she walks out of the room and Kelley and you are left behind laughing and shaking your heads.  
  
"Ooops." Kelley says with a grin.  
  
You push her back down into the mattress and climb on top of her. "I'm glad, she knows. Now we can convince her to stay out of the room more often the next few days so we can have some time alone."  
  
You lean down and kiss her neck. "I don't need any interruptions when I'm doing-" You put one hand down her pants. _"-that."_

Kelley's eyes widen and she takes a deep breath when your fingers start moving around her center.  
  
"You're _evil,_ so goddamn _evil."_ Kelley whispers before you press your lips against hers, planning on making the best out of your time until team meeting.

* * *

You make it to the team meeting just in time before the training stuff walks in. HAO and Ali are sitting next to each other, both smirking at you. You roll your eyes and sit between Sam and Rose, Kelley shakes her head and takes a seat next to Alex and Tobin. Jill starts the meeting and tells you all about your plans in order to win both games against Japan. You just nod along, figuring you won't get the start anyways, but hoping to at least make your teammates better in training.  
  
When you walk towards dinner you feel someone grab your shoulder.  
  
"So HAO told me she caught you in the middle of a make out session?" Ali asks with a smirk.  
  
You groan. "Yep, she did."  
  
Ali sighs. "Thank _god,_ I couldn't have kept this to myself any longer."  
  
"You haven't told Ash? I thought you tell each other everything?"  
  
"No, didn't want to go around talking about it behind your back. But now I have HAO to gossip about our newest couple." She grins at you.  
  
"You do that." You say with a laugh. "Now I am hungry and just want to be with my girlfriend." You smile brightly at the sound of that word.  
  
Ali laughs too. "Looks like our girls saved us some seats." She nods her head into the room and in fact, Kelley and Ash are waving for you to come over, each standing behind a seat.  
  
"My lady." Ash says with a small bow and after Ali sits down she moves the seat forward, kissing her forehead before sitting down next to her.  
  
You smile at them and how cute they are, but then Kelley appears next to you and does just the same, holding your seat, moving it forward.  
  
"Is Kelley making fun of Ash and Ali?" Crystal whispers.  
  
"Nah, I think Kelley is just weird." Whitney says with a laugh.  
  
"Looks like her and Em are trying to be the new Krashlyn." Christen says with a raised eyebrow.  
  
You start to cough and stare at her, wondering if she's serious.  
  
"As if Em would ever fall for that O'Hara charm." Tobin says with a laugh.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Kelley leans forward next to you, staring at Tobin.

"What?" Tobin shrugs. "It's true."  
  
Kelley glares at her. "Sometimes I really wonder how on earth Chris fell for your Heath _'charm'_ or whatever."  
  
"Hey!" Tobin shouts back.  
  
"At least I know how to treat a lady." Kelley says with a smug look. "Offer her a seat, bring her coffee, hold open her door."  
  
"And you think that gets you into Sonnett's panties?" Alex asks with a raised eyebrow. You stare wide eyed between your teammates.  
  
"Maybe? I'm sure Emily appreciates being treated like that." Kelley crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"You never bring me coffee." Christen says quietly towards Tobin.  
  
"I _meditate_ with you!" Tobin says back.  
  
Christen raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "You _hate_ meditating with me."  
  
Tobin's eyes widen. "But I love _you!"_ She reaches across the table for Christen's hand.  
  
Christen just shakes her head with a smile and takes the hand. "I love you too, Tobs."  
  
There's a weird silence until Ash speaks, rubbing her hands together. "Okay, so now that we established that, can we please just eat dinner in peace?"

* * *

"Do you think, Alex knows something?"  
  
You look at Kelley, propping your head up on your elbow. She's playing with your hair, not taking her eyes off of it when she answers with a shrug.  
  
"I don't know. Don't think so."  
  
"Do you want to tell her?"  
  
Kelley twitches the corners of her mouth. "To be honest, no, not really." She leans forward, grabbing your neck with her free hand. "I just want to be able to spend time with you and kiss you and love you without anyone making jokes or stupid comments. Because trust me, they will."  
  
You laugh and lean closer towards her. "Oh, just stop talking and kiss me."  
  
The last thing you see before you close your eyes is Kelley's bright smile, then you are already pinned down on the bed and Kelley is straddling you, kissing you fiercly.  
  
"When's HAO coming back?" She mumbles against your lips.  
  
"Don't know. Don't care." You grab her neck and pull her down. "Just kiss me."  
  
Kelley obliges and kisses you, one hand on your cheek, the other against the mattress. Your hands roam across her back and you just start to move under her shirt when you hear someone cough.  
  
"That's the second time in one day, guys." HAO says with a laugh. "Seriously, can't you keep it in your pants for a while?"  
  
Kelley groans and falls next to you. "Maybe if you wouldn't always interrupt us."  
  
You glare at HAO. "Can't you just leave again?"  
  
She raises an eyebrow. "You know that's my room too, right?" You groan and Kelley presses a kiss to your shoulder. "Anyways, I was sent here to tell you that Moe, Lindsey, Rose, Sam and Mal are looking for you, Em, and Tobin, Alex and Christen want you to join them for Settlers of Catan, Kelley."  
  
You both stare at her.  
  
"What?" HAO exclaims with a shrug. "Not _my_ problem you two are like teenage boys. But if you don't want everyone to pick up on your relationship maybe you should split up for a few hours to play some games with your friends." You both groan. "And if you behave, maybe I'll try to switch rooms for one night."  
  
"Seriously?" Kelley asks, suddenly sitting up.  
  
HAO laughs. "Only if you behave."  
  
Kelley jumps to her feet and grabs your hand. "Come on, Em, we gotta play some games!"  
  
You groan again but follow after her, kissing before opening the door.  
  
"I heard that, guys!" HAO shouts.  
  
You laugh and walk out of the room, Kelley calling Alex, you calling Lindsey to ask where to meet.

* * *

Kelley picks you up from your room the next morning with a cup of coffee and a kiss.  
  
"Ugh, you are too cute." HAO groans, pushing past you through the door with a smile.  
  
"You're just jealous, O'Reilly." Kelley says with a laugh as you follow HAO towards the elevator.  
  
"Oh, whatever." HAO pushes the right button and you head down for breakfast.  
  
You spend the day stealing glances at Kelley, touching her every chance you get without it being too obvious, kissing her around a corner, behind a bush, and trying to avoid Ali's and HAO's smirking looks. It seems they watch you and Kelley with eagle-eyes, always a grin or a smug look on their faces. It's hard to get close to Kelley when they are always looking for you, so when you get the chance after training you grab Kelley's hand and pull her into the icebath room.  
  
You push her against the door, grabbing fists full of her sweaty clothes and pull her in for a passionate kiss. She immediately wraps her hands around your neck and opens her mouth to grant you entrance.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and you're both pushed back, stumbling around. In walk HAO, Ali, Ash, Becky, Christie and Alyssa. HAO and Ali smirk at you, the rest looks confused.  
  
"What are you doing her?" Becky asks.  
  
"Waiting for you guys to join us for some icebaths!" You say excitedly, hoping to sound convincing.  
  
Becky narrows her eyes at you but soon walks towards the icebath with the rest of the girls. When HAO walks by she grabs your arm and leans closer.  
  
"You two really could use some icebaths. You really need to cool down with all the heat and tension radiating between you." She whispers with a chuckle and both you and Kelley groan, shooting her a glare but still following her to join the girls for an icebath.

* * *

The next two days are pretty much the same, Kelley picks you up with coffee and kisses, HAO grumbles about your cuteness, her and Ali keep smirking at you and everytime you get closer, in the locker room or your room or anywhere, HAO somehow manages to always interrupt you.  
  
It's the last day of May, two days before your first game against Japan, when you can't stand it anymore. You have some time off and HAO said she wanted to go shopping with some of the girls, so you drag Kelley towards your room and push her down on the bed. You don't hesitate, you immediately grab the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head. Kelley's eyes widen and she grins like a fool at the sight of your almost bare chest.  
  
"Oh don't just stare at me, get out of your clothes, _now!"_ You command, slipping out of your pants.  
  
Kelley's eyes widen even more and she just obliges, taking off her clothes.  
  
Moments later you're both naked, you straddling her hips, sheets around your shoulders.  
  
"What if HAO comes back?" Kelley asks, her fingers grazing from your belly button up towards your collarbone. You shiver with a smile before you lean down, whispering into her ear.  
  
"I don't care. I want to fuck you and I want you to fuck me and I want it NOW."  
  
You feel Kelley shudder beneath you and she grabs your sides, pushing you onto your back and hovering above you.  
  
"I think, that can be arranged." She says before her head falls to your neck and she starts kissing you, sucking on your skin just behind your ear, her body moving on top of you. You can't contain the moan that's escaping your lips. Your fingers drag into her back and your body moves against hers, hoping to get some kind of friction. You moan loudly when Kelley puts her knee between your legs, moving it upwards.  
  
"You're so wet." She groans into your ear and you pull her head back to look at her.  
  
"I. Know." You stare into her eyes. "Now please, Kelley, please..just fu-"  
  
"Oh my god, not again!"  
  
Kelley turns around at the sound of someone screaming and you stare towards the door, where a shocked Heather O'Reilly is standing.  
  
She covers her eyes with her hands. "Oh my god, Kelley!"

Kelley grabs the blanket and pulls it towards her chin, covering the both of you.  
  
"What are you _doing_ here, HAO?! I thought you wanted to go shopping?" You ask, staring at your teammate.  
  
"I _did!"_ She replys, hands still pressed against her eyes. "But then I changed my mind and wanted to just get some quiet time in my room."  
  
"Put your hands away, HAO, you can look at us." Kelley says, leaning back next to you against the wall. HAO opens her eyes and stares between you and Kelley. "But seriously, HAO, couldn't you have knocked?"  
  
"Uhm, it is _my_ room and I have a _key_ and who would expect you to just _fuck_ in the middle of the day?" HAO exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
"You interrupted us at least three times every day since we're here, so I think this was somehow expectable." You say, pressing your lips together.  
  
HAO rolls her eyes. "I hate you guys." She walks over to the bed and reaches her hand out towards Kelley.  
  
Kelley stares between HAO and her hand. "Do you, uhm, want to join us or something?"  
  
Your head spins around and HAO jumps back. "What? No! Hell no." She shakes her head furiously. "Give me your roomkey."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
HAO puts her hands onto her hips. "Because I'm gonna stay with Hope now and for the night so I won't walk in on you lovebirds again. You seriously need some quality fucking."  
  
"Whoa, HAO, didn't know you could talk like that." You say with a laugh.  
  
She shakes her head at you and reaches out again. "Just give me your key, O'Hara."  
  
Kelley reaches towards the nightstand, uncovering her chest, grabbing her key and holding it out for HAO.  
  
HAO closes her eyes again with a groan and takes the key before turning around.  
  
"Have fun, guys, I see you at dinner in two hours." With that she walks out and Kelley jumps back onto you.  
  
She wiggles her eyebrows. "Did you hear that? We have two hours until dinner and no one can interrupt us. I wonder what we -"  
  
"Oh shut up, Kel." You say, grabbing her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. "I don't want to talk for the next two hours."  
  
She smirks at you. "Well, then what do you want to do?"  
  
You put one hand on her cheek and the other down between her legs, finding wetness and slowly pushing a finger into her. Kelley's eyes widen and her hip moves forward.  
  
"I think, that's answer enough." You say, biting your lip and smirking at Kelley. She slightly shakes her head before leaning down to catch your lips between hers.

* * *

You make it down for dinner just in time. HAO can't stop laughing, knowing exactly what you did for the past two hours and Ali just shakes her head at you with a smirk. The rest of the girls mostly stare at HAO, not knowing why she's laughing so hard.  
  
You sit down at a table with Moe, Lindsey, Sam and some others. Kelley is being waved over by Alex and Tobin, so she slaps your butt and walks over with a wink.  
  
Sam raises her eyebrows when you sit down. "What's up with you and Kelley?"  
  
"N-Nothing, nothing's up with me and Kelley, why are you asking?" You feel all their eyes on you.  
  
Sam shrugs. "You've been spending a lot of time together."  
  
"So?" You smile at her.  
  
"You spend like _all_ your time with her."  
  
"So what's your point?" You ask, slightly getting nervous.  
  
Sam narrows her eyes at you. "I think you're up to something."  
  
"What?" Your head shoots back in that Sonnett-way you're famous for.  
  
"Are you planning something?" Sam leans forward on her arms and stares at you, the rest of the girls lean closer as well.  
  
"Why-What should we be planning?" You ask, looking between the many eyes around you.  
  
"Maybe they are planning to pull a prank on someone." Mal suggests. You raise an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I don't know." Sam says, one hand on her chin. "Maybe. Are you planning a prank, Em?"  
  
"Uhm, no?" You reply, not sounding very sure.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lindey asks.  
  
"No, I mean, yes, I mean, _no,_ we are _not_ planning any pranks and _yes,_ I am sure." You answer, feeling your palms start to sweat.

"I don't know if we should believe you." Sam says. "But you'd be telling us if you were planning something, right? Because, you know, otherwise everyone will find out that it was you and Kelley." She smirks at you.  
  
You groan and roll your eyes. "If we were up to something you'd be the first to find out. Okay? Can we please eat now?"  
  
Sam smiles at you. "Okay. Let's eat."  
  
You dig into your dinner and try to zone out your teammates. As much as you love them, sometimes they can be so annoying.

* * *

"I think we should spend more time with the others."  
  
Kelley looks at you from her place at your bed.  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"They think we're up to something. Planning a prank or god knows what."  
  
Kelley laughs. "Seriously? Why?"  
  
"Because we spend so much time together, the only logical explanation is apparently that we are up to something." You shrug and play with Kelley's hair.  
  
Kelley sits up and takes your hand. "And us fucking isn't an explanation?" She smirks at you.  
  
"First, we're more than fucking." You put up one finger. "Second-" You add another one and shrug again. "-apparently us fucking isn't even a possibility to them."  
  
Kelley shakes her head. "But I'm always looking at you and talking about you and somehow touching you. How is it NOT a possibility?"  
  
"Don't know. Don't care. Anyway, they don't have to know everything." You push her onto her back ad straddle her hips. "Now, I think we should make use of our night together, don't you think?" You smirk at her and grab her wrists, pinning her down.  
  
Kelley bites her lip and blinks at you. "I absolutely agree."  
  
You lean down and kiss her, planning on making the best out of your night together.

* * *

Waking up with Kelley in your arms, her hair tickling your face, her back pressed into your front is your favorite thing about having her as a girlfriend. You never feel so at ease with yourself and the world, so comfortable and warm and loved as in the morning hours when the sun is rising as well as Kelley's chest under your hand, and the birds start to sing and it's warm and cold at the same time, not asleep anymore but not yet awake as well.  
  
You sigh and smile into Kelley's neck, inhaling her scent. She stirs next to you and you hear her sigh.  
  
"You smell so good." You mumble and she turns around in your arms until you're face to face. She kisses the tip of your nose.  
  
"I love you so much, Emily." She whispers against your lips.  
  
You grin and press a kiss onto her mouth. "I love you even more, Kelley."  
  
She kisses you again. "I love you the most."  
  
"I love you the mostest." You say with a laugh and kiss her.  
  
"You're silly." Kelley chuckles.  
  
"You're cute." You say back with a smile.  
  
"Open up, lovebirds!" You hear heavy knocking on the door and HAO shouting.  
  
You both laugh and kiss one last time before you get up, dressed in just panties and a shirt to open the door to let HAO in.  
  
"Good morning, Heather." You say with a grin.  
  
"Good morning, Emily, why so cheerful?"  
  
You shrug. "Just had a wonderful night."  
  
"And most likely more than one wonderful orgasm." HAO says with a smirk, walking towards her nightstand.  
  
You blush and Kelley extends her fist towards HAO. "Oh, you can bet. That's the Irish in me."  
  
HAO looks between Kelley and her fist. "I don't know if I want to be your Irish soul sister anymore."  
  
Kelley smiles at her. "Of course you do. Come on."  
  
HAO rolls her eyes and fistbumps Kelley with a laugh.  
  
You just shake your head and start getting dressed for breakfast. Kelley gets up and dressed and wraps her arms around you, kissing you gently. You decide to ignore HAO's vomiting sounds and just enjoy the moment.  
  
"I'll be back in 10 minutes with a coffee." Kelley says, smiling against your lips and when she left the room you can't help but fall into your bed, arms and legs extended, smiling brightly up at the ceiling.  
  
"You have it so bad, Sonnett." HAO tells you, shaking her head with a grin.  
  
"I do, I really do." You reply, still smiling.

* * *

_Commerce City, Colorado, June 2nd 2016_  
  
It doesn't take long and you're at the stadium for your first game against Japan.  
  
You grab Kelley's hand on the way out and squeeze it, smiling at her. She smiles back before taking her spot to walk out on the field.  
  
You watch your girlfriend - just thinking, in your head, the word still sounds surreal - and the rest of your teammates play and fight and run and shoot and save, but in the end it's only enough for a 3:3 tie, thanks to two goals from Alex and one from Lindsey.  
  
Afterwards you head back to the hotel and to bed and the next day is spent with recovery for those who played and training for those who didn't.  
  
The day after that you have some light training and in the evening the entire team meets in a common room to play some card and board games. You and Kelley decided that, although you just wanted to be together, you needed to spend more time with the rest of your friends, so you play Settlers of Catan with Moe, Sam and Mallory, while Kelley plays UNO with Alex, Tobin, Christen, Allie, Ash, HAO and Ali. It's a nice distraction, you're having fun and not thinking about the fact that you have to head back to Portland and Kelley to New Jersey in just two days.  
  
You let Kelley walk you back to your room and kiss you gently, holding you tight. You wish you could stay in her arms forever, just you and her and nothing else. But this is reality, so you have to let her go and sleep in your bed alone, having to wait weeks, if not months before sharing a bed and waking up next to her again. Sometimes you really wonder how others, like Ash and Ali, managed a long distance relationship across an ocean for so long, and even know, with several states between them, it must be hard to not be able to fall asleep and wake up next to the person you love every day.  
  
You know you should stop thinking so much, but sometimes you just can't help it.  
  
_Cleveland, Ohio, June 5th 2016_  
  
For your second game the starting line-up is the same, just that Christen starts the game instead of Mallory. By now you feel like you really developed some bench warming skills, sitting next to Ashlyn and Alyssa.  
  
This time you win thanks to goals from Alex and Julie, although the game is abandoned due to weather conditions in the 76th minute.

Back at the hotel you would love nothing more than to just fall asleep in Kelley's arms. You sulk the whole way there and when you step into the elevator suddenly Hope comes up next to you, putting something into your hand. You stare up at her with a confused look.

She shakes her head. "Take it. Surprise her."  
  
"Huh?" You have no idea what she's talking about.  
  
"You're not that good at hiding as you might think, Sonnett." She says with a smirk.  
  
Oh. "How do you - What do you -"  
  
"I've known Kelley for years now, I see how happy you make her. You're good for her." She smiles at you.  
  
You look down and open your hand and there's Hope's roomkey. You stare at her. "Th-Thank you, Hope. That's really nice from you."  
  
Hope shrugs. "Just don't hurt her. And give me your roomkey, I'm sure HAO's gonna be pumped to find out I'm sleeping with her tonight."  
  
"I'd never hurt her, trust me." You say, putting your roomkey into her open hand. "Thank you, Hope."  
  
You step out of the elevator. "Good night, Emily."  
  
"Good night, Hope."  
  
When you walk into the room it's dark inside, so you decide to sit down on Kelley's bed - the one with the plush squirrel - and wait for her. Of course naked.  
  
After only a few minutes the door opens and Kelley walks in.  
  
"Hey, Hopey, do you -" Her eyes widen. "Emily, how are you- what are you- why are you-"  
  
"Hope gave me her key." You say, pulling back the covers. "I think she knows about us."  
  
"How?" Kelley asks, while getting undressed.  
  
"Don't know. Don't care. Maybe you should talk to her sometime about it." You reply with a shrug.  
  
"I will." She says, sitting down next to you. "But now I really, really would love to just cuddle into my girlfriend and kiss my girlfriend and fall asleep in my girlfriends arms so that I can wake up in my girlfriends arms tomorrow morning. If that's okay with you?"  
  
"You really like the word 'girlfriend', huh?" You ask with a chuckle.  
  
"I do, I really do." She smiles at you.  
  
You open your arms. "Now come here, girlfriend. Let me feel you."  
  
Kelley moves closer and nuzzles her face into your neck. "I love you so much, Emily."  
  
You press a kiss onto her head. "I love you to the moon and back, Kelley."  
  
It doesn't take long for both of you to fall asleep.  
  
You know that you'll have to say goodbye tomorrow again and you won't see her for three weeks - but then again, what are three weeks? Three weeks will go by so quickly and when you see her again it will be like you never parted ways. At least that's what you tell yourself. 


	30. Annoying Teammates

"Emily."  
  
"Emily."  
  
"Em."  
  
"Hey, Em."  
  
"Sonnett."  
  
"SONNETT!"  
  
You turn your head with a shake and stare around. "Yeah, here, what's up?"  
  
A couple of your teammates are standing in front of you, raising their eyebrows at you.  
  
"Dude, are you like deaf or something?" Tobin asks. "We've been calling your name for minutes now."  
  
"Sorry, guys, I wasn't paying attention." You smile apologetically. "What- what were you talking about?"  
  
Allie rolls her eyes. "It's our captain's birthday this Sunday. We plan on going out afterwards for a bit, when we come back from Chicago, celebrating her. Are you in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean, it's Sinc's birthday, of course I'm in!" You say way too excitedly.  
  
"Good. Now we probably should go home to get some sleep, we'll be meeting at the airport tomorrow morning." Tobin says, sounding like a true captain.  
  
You grab your stuff and wait for McKenzie and the others who usually carpool with you.  
  
When you get to your apartement you immediately walk towards your room and fall down on your bed, grabbing your laptop and putting it into your lap. A few minutes later a freckled face appears at the screen, smiling at you.  
  
"Hey, babe." Kelley says with a big grin.  
  
"Are we using pet names now?" You ask with a smirk.  
  
"Of course, babe." She winks at you. "So, how was your day? Everything good?"  
  
You shake your head with a laugh. "Yes, everything's good. Training was great, just like every other day this week. How about you, _babe?"_  
  
"Same. I'm excited for our game against Kansas City tomorrow. You're playing Chicago on Sunday, right?"  
  
"Right. Flying out there tomorrow morning and back to Portland straight after the game. It's Sinc's birthday, so we're gonna celebrate a bit afterwards."  
  
"Oooh, are you gonna dress sexy?" Kelley wiggles her eyebrows.  
  
You laugh out loud. "Like I'm not always dressed in a sexy way." Kelley laughs too. "I don't know yet what I'm gonna wear. A dress maybe?"  
  
"A red one?" Kelley asks with a smirk. "You're so sexy in red."  
  
"You think so?" You smirk back at her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Her voice drops an octave and the raspy sound of it makes you feel warm.  
  
"You know..I'm wearing something red now too." You tell her with a huge smirk.  
  
"I don't see anything red." She narrows her eyes, thinking, before they suddenly widen. "Oh you nasty girl! You're wearing red underwear?"  
  
You nod, biting your lip.  
  
"Show me." Kelley demands and the way she says it, soft and hard and raspy and silky at the same time, with her eyes wide open and her lips slightly parted, you just can't help the itching that's starting to build between your legs.  
  
You take the laptop from your lap and put it down on your bed so Kelley can see you. Then you slowly take off all your clothes until you're left in your red underwear.  
  
Kelley keeps moving closer and closer to the camera as if she'd somehow be able to touch you through it. "God, you're so beautiful, Em."  
  
"Take off your clothes, Kel." You say quietly and she immediately obliges.  
  
You smirk at each other through the screen and Kelley slowly starts to move one hand down her stomach.  
  
"Tell me." She whispers. "Tell me what you'd do to me."  
  
You bite your lips and move one hand down your own stomach.  
  
It doesn't take long and you're both telling each other what you'd do if you were together, watching each other touch yourself.

* * *

You're game against Chicago is a 1:1 tie.  
  
Sinc scores her birthday goal in the 24th minute.  
  
Christen makes it 1:1 in the 60th minute.  
  
It's later than expected when you get back to Portland, still you decide to go out, especially since you have the day off tomorrow. Mark surely knew that you'd be celebrating your captain's birthday.  
  
You don't feel like putting on a dress tonight, instead you go for a wide maroon shirt and light blue jeans, a plaid shirt wrapped around your waist. You keep your hair in a high ponytail. You snap a picture in front of the mirror and send it to Kelley.  
  
McKenzie raises an eyebrow when you step out of yourroom but doesn't say anything. You head to the - of course - Canadian bar you promised Sinc you'd go to and meet with your teammates, finally settling around two big tables.  
  
Conversation flows easily and everyone's having a good time, drinking a bit and laughing a lot.  
  
"You know, Em," Lindsey suddenly says from her spot next to you. "You're looking pretty - don't get me wrong, but you're looking pretty gay tonight."  
  
You raise an eyebrow and your head shoots back.  
  
Lindsey puts her hands up. "Hey, no offense! But seriously, you'd only need a beanie or a snapback to finish the look."  
  
"Hey!" Tobin exclaims, staring at Lindsey, her snapback on display.  
  
Lindsey grins. "Sorry, Tobs."  
  
Tobin glares at her before turning towards you. "She's right though, you know. You really look pretty gay. Pretty _and_ gay." She laughs.  
  
You just shrug, not knowing what to say. After all you're not only _looking_ pretty gay, you _are_ pretty gay.  
  
"You've been spending too much time with Kelley." Allie continues. "Her gayness rubs off. And you even mentioned her in a video for the Thorns. The Miss Kelley Special, seriously? You're both such frat daddies."  
  
"I am not a frat daddy!" You exclaim, staring at her.  
  
"Whatever." Allie says. "Kelley  is still rubbing off on you."  
  
"Oh yeah, you and Kelley are like, I don't know, Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy? I mean, you're weird alone, both of you, but together it's even worse." Kling says, leaning forward over the table.  
  
You stare between your teammates. "You're morons, all of you. And why are we talking about Kelley now?"  
  
"Because since you've been hanging out with her so much you dress in a gayer way." Lindsey says.  
  
"First, that sounds offensive. Second, I didn't change my style of clothing since I'm with the national team. And third -" You want to say, third, yes, Kelley doesn't only make you look gay, she makes you do gay things and is gay with you, doing gay things with you, but you decide not to destroy their little worlds, so instead you say "-third, you're all idiots. All of you." You point at each of them.  
  
They just laugh at you before Lindsey starts asking Allie about her wedding plans with Bati.  
  
You're phone vibrates and you take it out to find a new text message.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _You look pretty gay._  
>    
>  _That's what Lindsey said._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Pretty_ and _gay._  
>    
>  _That's what Tobin said._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Sounds like something Tobs would say. How's the party, are you having fun?_  
>    
>  _It'd be better if you were here. But it's alright. They keep making fun of you and me. Apparently we're like Laurel & Hardy or something._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Why?_  
>    
>  _You seem to rub off on me. I'm the second frat daddy, they say._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _I'm the only frat daddy! But you can be my frat daddy junior ;)_  
>    
>  _Oh, I'd love to ;)_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Now go have some fun with your team. I'll be watching some cartoons._

You shake your head with a smile. She's such a kid, but you love her so much.  
  
"Who are you texting?" Lindsey asks, trying to look at your screen.  
  
You pocket your phone and smile at her. "No one."  
  
She narrows her eyes at you. "Is that your Prince Charming again? Who is he? I didn't ask you for the last few weeks but since this is apparently something serious I'd really like to know."  
  
"Yeah, what happened to your boy?" Allie asks with a smirk. "We never found out who he was."

You roll your eyes and groan. "There is no guy, so stop."  
  
"I'm sure there is some guy. You know, I talked to your sister a few weeks ago." Lindsey continues with a smug look.  
  
"You WHAT?! How did you talk to my sister?!" You stare at her with wide eyes.  
  
Lindsey smirks. "I texted her, asking if she knew if you were seeing someone."  
  
"Seriously? Are you that intent on knowing that part of my life?"  
  
"You're making such a secret out of it, of course I get curious."   
  
You groan, crossing your arms. "And what did my dear sister tell you?"  
  
"That she's sure you're seeing someone, she just doesn't know who it is and that you've been acting weird since before Christmas and that I should tell her if I found out something new." She smiles at you. "So, Emily, there's no need to deny anything, we all know you're seeing someone. I just don't get why you won't tell us. Or your sister. I mean, we're your friends, you can trust us."  
  
"Yeah, I mean, what could be so bad that you'd keep it a secret? Is he like 50 years old? Married? Divorced? Some rich guy with 27 Porsches?" Allie lists. "Seriously, Em, we don't care about any of that."  
  
You don't know how you got into that situation. And you really don't understand how they can be so blind and so sure of you dating some guy. You never gave them the impression of being straight. Well, neither of being gay, or bi, or anything queer. Still you don't get why you dating some girl apparently isn't even an option.  
  
You put your the palms of your hands onto the table and get on your feet. "I'm going to the bar to get another drink." You're a few feet away when you turn around again. "And there's nothing bad about this guy I'm dating. I just don't want you to know everything. I'll decide on my own when I'm going to tell you. So stop asking."  
  
They all stare at you wide eyed, but you just ignore them and head towards the bar.  
  
You order a beer and sit down on a bar stool, deciding to drink it here rather than go back to your table.  
  
After a while someone sits down next to you, body turned towards you. You look up and are met with the face of a woman with curly red hair and big brown eyes. She's smiling at you.  
  
"Hey." She says.  
  
"Hey." You smile back at her.  
  
"I'm Shannon." She offers her hand.  
  
"Emily." You shake her hand.  
  
"So, what's a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?" She winks at you and you immediately feel uncomfortable. She's beautiful, yes, and surely nice, but she just makes you miss Kelley more.  
  
"I'm not alone, my friends are over there." You tell her, pointing towards the table where Sinc is just blowing out a candle on a birthday muffin.  
  
"And why aren't you with them now?"  
  
You shrug. "Just wanted to be alone for a minute."  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted your alone time then."  
  
You smile at her. "It's okay." You take another sip of your beer, turning a bit away from her.  
  
Somehow she doesn't get the message and just keeps talking to you. She's really nice and sweet and all but you can't help it. She's just not Kelley.  
  
Suddenly you feel an arm wrap around your waist and your eyes widen before you turn your head and see Nadia standing next to you.  
  
"Hey, babe." She says, smiling brightly at you and moving closer. "I missed you." She kisses your cheek before she turns her head towards Shannon, as if she noticed her only now. "Who's your friend here? Hi, I'm Nadia." She extends her hand. Shannon stares between you and Nadia and her hand before she suddenly jumps up, mumbling something, then turning around and walking quickly away.  
  
"Rude." Nadia says and you just stare at her.  
  
"What was that, Nadia?"  
  
She shrugs. "You looked uncomfortable, so I thought I'd come to your rescue."  
  
"By pretending to be my _girlfriend?"_ You raise an eyebrow.  
  
_"Please,_ as if someone believed you tonight if you said you were straight." She says with a laugh, motioning your body up and down.  
  
You groan and wonder why everyone's commenting on how gay you look. "Oh shut up, Nadim. Wanna get back to the table? _Girlfriend?"_

"Sure, _girlfriend."_ She says, grabbing your hand and walking towards the table.

Everyone's looking at you when you get there.  
  
"Why are you holding hands now?" Kling asks with a confused look.  
  
"Some girl was hitting on Sonnett, so I came to her rescue, pretending to be her girlfriend." Nadia explains.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure your Prince Charming would be thrilled to know you have a girlfriend." Allie says with a laugh.  
  
You shake your head and sit down, grabbing your phone.

> _They are so stupid. Seriously. Annoying teammates._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _What did they do now?_  
>    
>  _Shouldn't you be sleeping?_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Don't want to as long as I don't know you're home safe. So what did they do?_  
>    
>  _You're cute._  
>  _So, they know for sure that I'm seeing someone. Lindsey even talked to Emma about it. They are sure it is some guy. And now some girl was hitting on me at the bar and Nadia safed me, pretending to be my girlfriend and now they wonder what my boyfriend would think if he knew I had a girlfriend now._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Sounds like you're having a wonderful time, haha. How's having Nadia as a girlfriend? ;)_  
>    
>  _Sure am._ _Great, she's really nice ;) just.. not you ;)_  
>  _Can't you just come here?_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _To show them who your guy really is?_  
>    
>  _No. They are acting like kids, they don't need to know just because they want to._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _That's very psychological from you. Not giving them what they want._

"Em, put away your phone!" You look up and Lindsey stares at you.  
  
You groan and type one last text out to Kelley.

> _I think I gotta go :P_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Go! Spend some time with your_  girlfriend ;) _We'll talk later :)_

You pocket your phone and try to take part in the conversation.  
  
"So, how's having a girlfriend, Emily?" Kling suddenly asks.  
  
Your eyes widen. "What? Why do you - How do you know -" You stare at her.  
  
Kling narrows her eyes. "I'm talking about Nadia. What are you talking about?"  
  
You blush. "Nothing, nothing." You look at Nadia next to you. "Uhm, it's great?"  
  
Nadia puts an arm around your shoulder. "Of course it's great, I mean, after all it's me."  
  
You roll your eyes and laugh, nodding your head. "It's great, yeah. What about you, Lindsey, how's your boyfriend? And Allie, how's Bati?"  
  
You hope to change the subject of the conversation and fortunately you succeed and they go on, talking about their boyfriends and fiancées and you immediately zone out, leaning your head back.  
  
"You're not really into boys talk, huh?" Nadia asks, her head close to yours.  
  
You shrug. "Not really. And they've been bothering me the whole time about my 'guy' or whatever, so I'm glad they found another topic to discuss."  
  
Nadia smiles at you, somehow though seriously, her voice getting quieter. "Do you really have a boyfriend?"  
  
You look at her. Somehow you'd really like to tell her, she's not like the others, asking you the whole time about it. She's nice and you trust her. Still you don't really know, so you just shrug.  
  
"You don't have to tell me, you know." She says, squeezing your shoulder. "Now come on, let's talk about something else."  
  
You're thankful and gladly start to talk about anything, soccer, America, Europe, Denmark, your favorite movies. You really enjoy talking to her and don't care about the others anymore. Suddenly your phone buzzes and you apologise before looking at it.  
  
Kelley sent you a picture of you and Nadia, her arm around you, talking intently.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Tobin just sent me this with the caption "Your queerness is rubbing off, Sonny has a girlfriend now!" - do I need to worry? ;)_  
>    
>  _Uuggh. I hate her. And no, you don't need to worry. Although she's really nice! But you're still the nicest ;)_

"Oh. My. God."  
  
Your head spins around and you find Nadia staring at your screen.  
  
"Oh my god." She repeats, followed by some Danish words you don't understand. "O'Hara?!" She whispers and your eyes widen. "How? When? What?"  
  
You blush and put your face in your hands. "Can we, like, not talk about this now?"  
  
"Lunch tomorrow at 11? You can tell me everything then. If that's okay for you?" She smiles at you sincerly.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." You smile back at her.

She points at your phone. "Now text your girl back. And tell her Hi from me."  
  
So you grab your phone and do as told.

> _So, Nadia says Hi._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Hi, Nadia?_  
>    
>  _She knows._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _How?_  
>    
>  _Saw your text and the picture, put two and two together, sooo.._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Well, at least now she knows you're not hitting on her ;)_  
>    
>  _We're getting lunch tomorrow. Then I'll tell her everything._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Sounds good. Tell me how it went afterwards?_  
>    
>  _Of course. Love you, Kel <3_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Love you too, Em <3_

You stay at the bar for another hour, talking to Nadia and some others, but when Sinc starts to sing 'Oh Canada' with some fellow Canadians she met and half the team joins her, you decide it's time to go to bed.

* * *

You meet Nadia at some nice café at 11 am the next day. You talk easily and the food is pretty delicious. A couple minutes into small talk and eating she puts down her  cutlery and stares at you.

"Now, how exactly did you get with O'Hara?"  
  
You sigh. "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Why don't you start from the start?" She smiles at you.  
  
You take a deep breath before telling her everything. How you met her at your first national team camp, how she kept flirting with you, how you kept flirting back, how often you almost kissed, how you cuddled, you tell her about Christmas and New Year's and the huge crush you had on her even then, although you didn't want to a admit it. You tell her about everything you felt and wanted, how you took her out in Houston after she scored her goal, how all you wanted to do was kiss her. Then you tell her about your days in Atlanta, how you danced and flirted even more before you couldn't stand it anymore and just kissed her. You tell her about the weeks after that, how you had sex in every corner of the hotel (to what she smirks and shakes her head, telling you she wouldn't expect any less from Kelley O'Hara) and finally you tell her about how Ali took you to Jersey after your game a month ago, how Kelley asked you to be her girlfriend and how you said yes.  
  
"So, that's it." You say with a shrug. "And now we're here."  
  
Nadia smiles at you. "Wow. Well, Kelley's always been good with the ladies." She wiggles her eyebrows at you.  
  
"She's the best." You quietly say.  
  
"You're really in love, Emily, aren't you?" She's looking at you with a serious gaze.  
  
You sigh loudly. "I am. I really am."  
  
"You're happy." It's a statement, not a question.  
  
You just shrug with a smile. "She makes me happy."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you." She takes your hand across the table. "I really am. Kelley's great. As a player, as a teammate, as a friend. And surely as a girlfriend as well."  
  
You blush and bite your lips. "She's the best girlfriend one could ask for."  
  
"Go on, tell me about her." Nadia laughs and leans back, motioning her head around. "I know you're dying to tell someone about how awesome and beautiful your girlfriend is."  
  
You blush even more and bury your face in your hands.  
  
"I'm just making fun of you, Em." She winks at you.  
  
You lean back in your seat. "She's really great. And awesome. And beautiful. Goood, she's so beautiful. Have you seen her freckles? And her smile? And her eyes?" You grin at her.  
  
"I have, I have, she's really beautiful." Nadia nods with a laugh.  
  
"I just, I-I never met someone quite like her. She makes me feel so good, so loved, so at ease and so at home." You sigh.  
  
Nadia just keeps shaking her head. "Ugh, you're so cute."  
  
You blush with a smile, staring at your spoon.

You're so in love.

* * *

You continued talking for another hour before you both decided to go home. Nadia gave you a big hug and promised not to tell anyone - you should tell them when you wanted to - before you parted ways.  
  
Now you're on your way home when you decide to head to the park for a while, trying to call Kelley, maybe she already finished training for today.  
  
She picks up after two rings.  
  
"Heeey, Emily." She says into the phone excitedly.  
  
"Heeey, Kelley." You laugh back.  
  
"How did it go with Nadia? What did she say? What did you say?"  
  
"Well, I told her everything, from the start to now. She's happy for me. For us. She only said good things about you." You hear Kelley laugh. "So, yeah, she knows, she's happy that we're happy, she's not going to tell anyone because that's something we should do in our own time aaand she's just really cool about it."  
  
"Sounds good. I'm glad you have someone in Portland who knows. Maybe she'll protect you against Lindsey and Co." Kelley laughs before getting serious. "What do you want to do about them? Tell them? Should we tell our teammates? Or Jill?" You almost can see her eyes widen at the thought of telling Jill.  
  
You scoff. "Yeah, well, no. I don't think Lindsey and Tobin and the others have a right to know at the moment. They're just too..too..too _much._ Jill, god, I don't want to think about telling Jill. Although, she'll probably just ask who I am."  
  
Kelley laughs. "Or who I am and why I am playing defense."  
  
"Exactly. And about the rest of our teammates, I don't know. I'd say, after the Olympics. Or the NWSL season."  
  
"That way nobody would be distracted. Clever girl you are." Kelley says with another laugh.  
  
"I know, you're rubbing off on me, Stanford." You counter and you hear Kelley laugh out loudly. "But yeah, we should tell them sometime. I mean, we can't keep it s secret forever. Although, they for some reasons I don't really get think that I have some boyfriend. As long as they're looking for him, they'll never expect me to be with you."  
  
"You're right, about everything." Kelley says. "I really don't get why..I mean, it can be beneficial though, no one will suspect or say anything when we're together, just the two of us."  
  
You laugh. "We'll see. And, what do we tell our families? I mean, Erin obviously knows already. But what about the rest?"  
  
"I'd like to tell them in person. And I'd like for them to meet you. So, maybe when we both go back to Georgia for a few days we could tell them? Though I don't know when that'll be. Sometime after the Olympics and our season probably. I don't know, what do you think?"  
  
"I think, that's a good idea and I'd like for you to meet my family too. It's a good thing our families live that close together. And about the when..I really don't want to think about that now. We'll talk about it some other time. Now, tell me about your day, babe."  
  
You lie down on a bench and listen to Kelley talk about her day, about how she couldn't make her Miss Kelley Special smoothie because she didn't have any more bananas, about how she scored a goal in training, about how she missed you every hour of the day so far. You listen to her and answer her until you're starting to get cold and head home.

* * *

 _Elma, New York, June 17th 2016_  
  
Time flies by and after only three days of training you're on your way to the east coast for your game against the Western New York Flash.  
  
The morning of your game, Nadia, who's your roommate once again, somehow can't stop grinning at you. You try to ignore her looks, but everytime you look up you find her staring at you with a big smile.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" You ask, narrowing your eyes at her.  
  
Nadia shrugs. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just excited for the game today. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But that doesn't explain why you're looking at me like that." You say with small eyes.  
  
"I'm just looking forward to seeing some people I really miss." She winks at you.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"You'll see." She smirks. "Now come on, let's go."  
  
A couple hours later you're at the Flash's soccer field, getting in line in order to head out onto the field. Nadia is grinning at you and you grab her arm.  
  
"Seriously, Nadia, what's going on?!"  
  
She shakes her head and drags you towards the field. "Just enjoy the game, Emily."  
  
You enjoy the game and watch Sinc and Nadia score a goal each, securing the win against the Flash.  
  
You're writing some autographs after the game, not many, after all it's a home game for the Flash and it's mostly their fans here, but still people love to get a picture with Tobin or something signed from Allie. You stay back a bit, watching them as you talk to Nadia who suddenly smiles brightly at something behind you.  
  
"Looks like there's someone who wants an autograph from you." She says with a wink before turning around and heading towards the locker room.  
  
You want to shout after her what she's talking about when a small figure appears next to you, pushing a Thorns jersey with the number 16 into your sight. You turn your head just a bit and can't believe who's standing in front of you.  
  
"May I get your autograph, Miss Sonnett?" Kelley says with a big smile and before you even get to realize that she just asked you something you lunge forward and wrap her arms around her, not caring about anyone or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still with me and this story.  
> Hopefully you still enjoy it.  
> Let me know what you think, have a nice week :)


	31. Surprise Visit

_May I get your autograph, Miss Sonnett?" Kelley says with a big smile and before you even get to realize that she just asked you something you lunge forward and wrap her arms around her, not caring about anyone or anything._  
  
"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" You ask, arms still wrapped around Kelley's waist, face nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." She whispers into your ear, stroking your head.  
  
You pull back a bit and grab her face between your hands. "I can't believe you're here. Why are you - How are you -"  
  
Kelley nods her head towards the locker rooms. "Why don't you get dressed and I'll wait for you outside? Then we can talk."  
  
You bite your lips. "Noo, come with me. I'm sure the others won't mind."  
  
Kelley laughs. "Nah, I'll stay here and pretend to be some fan. Hurry up so you'll be back outside quickly."  
  
You sigh, squeezing her hand. "Okay, I'll be back in fivteen minutes." You start to walk towards the locker room before turning around once more, shaking your head with a grin. "I can't believe you're here, Kelley."  
  
She just smiles at you and shoos you towards the sideline.  
  
  
"Was that Kelley out there?" You hear Lindsey ask in the locker room.  
  
"It sure looked like her." Allie says. "But why is she here?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." Lindsey shakes her head with a confused look before she turns towards you. "Hey, Em, do you know why Kelley is here?"  
  
You blush a bit, turning around so you're facing your locker. "No, I have no clue."  
  
Nadia next to you chuckles and you shoot her a look. She puts a hand over her mouth to avoid laughing too loudly before looking away.  
  
  
Thirteen quick minutes later you're out of the locker room, searching for Kelley. You see her standing with some girls, talking and laughing and taking pictures. You slowly walk over, not wanting to disturb them. When she notices you a big smile appears on her lips and she waves you over.  
  
"Emily! Come here, I'd like you to meet my new friends."  
  
The girls around her squeal and seem to be pretty excited to be called Kelley's friends. You walk over and Kelley puts an arm on your shoulder.  
  
"Guys, this is my friend Emily. She's one of the best defenders in the whole wild world!" She makes big gestures with her hands and the girls stare at her with wide eyes. "She's fierce and brave and wild and talented and one hell of a player!" You nudge her into the side and she mumbles a "Sorry" before continuing. "She plays for the Portland Thorns - that's the only bad thing about her, booo!" The girls repeat her booo's and laugh. "And she's also on the national team with me. Girls, say hi to Emily!"  
  
"Hi, Emily!" They all grin at you.  
  
"Hi, girls!" You exclaim excitedly, waving at them.  
  
"So these are Jude, Sophie, Leila and Tala." She points at the  four biggest girls, who seem to be around ten years old. "They all play for the local soccer club." She then gets on her knees and starts tickling the smallest girl. "And this little cutie here is Spencer, she's five years old and wants to be a center back just like you!"  
  
Spencer squeals and laughs and trys to push Kelley away. "Stop it, Kelley, stop it, please!" She screams between giggles and laughs and finally Kelley stops.  
  
The girls stare between you and Kelley and you smile at them.  
  
"So, who wants to take some pictures?" Kelley asks, clapping her hands together.  
  
Five hands shoot into the air and you can't stop smiling at the cuteness that's happening in front of you.  
  
You offer to take pictures of them with Kelley and after you took about twenty Spencer tugs at your hand, smiling up at you.  
  
"Can I get a picture with you?"  
  
You feel the blush on your face and lean down a bit. "Of course, Spencer!"  
  
Jude runs towards where their parents are talking and suddenly there's some Mom taking pictures of you and Kelley and five girls, all smiling into the camera, the girls in Flash jerseys, Kelley in your Thorns jersey and you just in your training gear.  
  
The girls give you all tight hugs before they thank you for everything and run towards their parents.

When it's finally quiet you move closer to Kelley. "You're so good with kids."

Kelley shrugs. "Probably because I'm still a big child myself." She laughs.  
  
You bury your hands in your pockets. "So, what do you want to do? I mean, I have to get back to the hotel some time, but I'm sure I can arrange something." You stare at her, still not believing that she's here. "How are you even here? And where did you get that jersey?" You tug at the red jersey.  
  
Kelley opens her mouth but she stops when someone appears next to you.  
  
"Hey, Nadia." Kelley says with a big smile.  
  
"Hey, Kelley." Nadia says, wrapping her arms around both your and Kelley's shoulders.  
  
They smirk at each other and then it suddenly clicks.  
  
"Was that _your_ idea, Nadia?" You ask with wide eyes.  
  
She shrugs with a smile. "Thought you'd like a little surprise."  
  
You jump forward and pull her in for a tight hug. "You're the best, seriously!"  
  
Nadia shrugs again. "Just don't have sex on my bed. Although, I won't need it anymore. So, do whatever you want. Just don't make too much noise, I'd like to get some sleep."  
  
You narrow your eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Nadia laughs. "Well, I may have talked around a bit and now I'm staying with Tobin and Sinc for the night."  
  
"What? Why? How?"  
  
"So, I told them you and Kelley had something important to discuss, something for the national team, something your coach told you to do until your next game and now's the only way to see each other so Kelley came here and it would be great if she could stay with you and I'd stay with someone else and Mark agreed and Sinc and Tobin and now you two lovebirds can do whatever you want to." You stare at her in disbelief. Nadia chuckles. "Although, maybe you should think about something you can tell them if they ask what your coach told you to do."  
  
"You're unbelievable, Nadia." You say, shaking your head.  
  
Kelley laughs. "And Tobin didn't think anything about it? Doesn't that sound..weird?"  
  
Nadia shrugs. "She didn't say anything."  
  
Kelley shakes her head with a smile. "You're amazing, Nadim, you know that?"  
  
"I've been told so." Nadia says with a laugh. "Now let's get back to the hotel, I'm sure you can't wait to be alone."

* * *

On the way to the hotel the whole team stares at Kelley, wondering why she's here. Some of course are happy to see their friend and Kelley does her best to distract them from the fact that she shouldn't be here. It's only when you walk into the lobby that Tobin grabs Kelley's arm, asking her why exactly she's here.  
  
Kelley shrugs. "Can't I just come here to see my friends?"  
  
Tobin narrows her eyes. "It's a six, seven hour drive from where you live."  
  
"Or a little bit more than a one hour flight." Kelley adds with a laugh.  
  
"Seriously, Kel, why are you here? You're doing something with Sonnett Jill told you to?" Tobin raises her usually chilled eyebrows.  
  
"Exactly. But it's a secret Jill only told the two of us so she'd be pissed if she found out I told you." Kelley says with a serious look. You have to bite the insides of your cheeks to hold back a laugh.  
  
Tobin nods slowly. "Okay. If you say so. Well, see you around I guess."

* * *

Five minutes later you're in your hotel room squished between Kelley and the door.  
  
"I missed you." She mumbles close to your ear, pinning your arms against the door.  
  
"I missed you too." You whisper into her wild hair, your hips unconsciously moving forward, trying to get close to her.  
  
Kelley gently moves her fingers down your forearms, she grabs your biceps before letting her fingers drag across your collarbone and down your chest. As soon as your arms are free you wrap them around her neck. Kelley's arms are bent between your bodies, grabbing the hem of your shirt.  
  
You push her back a bit and take her hand, leading her towards the bathroom.  
  
"Come on. I haven't showered yet. Why don't you join me?"  
  
You don't turn on the light in the bathroom, you just let the light from the bedroom shine through the open door. You slowly start to take off each others clothes, never breaking the kiss that you started as soon as you set foot into the room. When Kelley's naked skin touches yours, soft and warm, you involuntarily shiver. She presses into your chest, breasts touching each other, her hands pulling down your hair tie.  
  
"I missed being that close to you." She whispers against your lips and you just nod, taking a step into the shower. Kelley follows soon after you and you let the warm stream of water cascade onto your heads and flow across your faces and bodies. Your kisses are wet, with all the water around, and it's getting hotter every second. Kelley grabs the shampoo and turns you around so she can wash your hair. When she gently washed the shampoo out, massaging your scalp, you return the gesture. You soap each other's bodies and your chests and arms glide against each other when you lean in for another kiss.  
  
After you're both clean you slowly start to kiss Kelley's neck. You bite down on her skin and nip at that one spot behind her ear. Kelley's low moans fill the dark bathroom and she drags her nails across your shoulders and back. Slowly you move your lips down, kissing her shoulder, her collarbone, up her jaw and down again. Your hands move downwards as well, dragging down her sides. When you take one nipple into your mouth you hear her suck in a deep breath and she scratches your skin harder. You smirk against her breast, slowly sucking on her nipple while squeezing around it before turning your attention to the other one. Kelley leans back against the wall and sighs loudly. You kiss down her stomach, her abs, and suck at her hipbones before dropping onto your knees.  
  
You wrap your arms around her thighs, and kiss them gently, Kelley's hands holding onto your shoulders. You move closer to her center and Kelley spreads her legs enough for you to have full access. Still you kiss around where she wants to be kissed most until she tugs at your hair and whimpers.  
  
"Emily, please..please.." It's low and raspy and as soon as your tongue makes contact with the soft skin between her legs you know how build up she is.  
  
"Oh thank g _od."_ She breathes out and you smile, letting your tongue glide through her folds. You push inside her with your tongue a few times before you move up a bit, drawing circles around her clit. Circles change into strokes as soon as you push a finger into her. The sound of Kelley's low moans combined with the taste of her make you dizzy in the head and you're getting hotter between your legs with every push, every stroke, every moan.  
  
"More." Kelley whispers, and when you add another finger you feel the wetness drip down your own thighs when she moans out loudly.  
  
"Oh, _fuck._ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."  
  
You push into her in a quick pace and lick her towards her climax. Her head thrusts against the wall, her fingers scratch your shoulders so hard that you're sure you'll have marks for the next week and the water that's running down your face and her chest and into your mouth makes you almost drown, still you don't stop until Kelley's knees give in and you have to catch her.  
  
She kisses you choppily, breathing heavily. "Oh _fuuuck,_ how I've missed you."

You stay on your knees for a while before you get up, offering your hand. "Come on, let's move to the bed."  
  
Kelley takes your hand and gets up, but as soon as you turn around to step out of the shower you feel an arm wrap around your waist.  
  
"Not so fast." Kelley mumbles, pressing her chest into your back. She holds one hand against your solar plexus, the other moving around your waist and down between your legs.  
  
"Oh, _god."_ You breathe out as soon as she makes contact and you can hear her chuckle. Her fingers start to move in slow circles around your clit and you bite down on your lip, hands moving back and around her neck. She kisses your cheek and you moan lowly.  
  
"Bend over." Kelley whispers into your ear and you slowly lean forward, holding onto the wall and everything you can get a hold on. Kelley's free hand moves back around your waist and she takes a small step to the side, her fingers still drawing circles. She moves her hand between your legs from behind and you shudder.  
  
"Fuck, Kelley."  
  
"What do you want?" She groans, kissing your back, her fingers just dipping into you a bit, teasing.  
  
You groan loudly and hit the wall with your fists.  
  
"Kelley, please.."  
  
"Please _what?"_ You know she's smirking just by hearing her voice.  
  
"Please, Kel, please..just _fuck_ me.."  
  
As soon as you finished your sentence she pushes into you with two fingers from behind and you fall forward, catching yourself against the wall. You moan loudly and the sensation of her fingers pushing into you and rubbing your clit is driving you crazy.  
  
"Oh _god,_ oh _god,_ oh _god."_  
  
She's starting to move quicker and you're getting hotter and wetter with every second and there's that itching and weird feeling building and your legs start to shake and you involuntarily move your hips, hoping to finally reach that climax you're dying to reach.  
  
"Yes, yes, Kelley, yes! _Fuck!"_ You scream, your whole body shaking and dropping onto the shower floor. Kelley wraps her arms around you from behind, kissing your shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" She mumbles and you just nod your head, still heaving and trembling.  
  
When you finally manage to calm yourself and turn around you grab her face and plant a wet kiss onto her lips, smiling into it. "I'm more than okay. Fuck, Kelley, you're going to be the death of me."  
  
Kelley chuckles. "Dying mid-orgasm is surely a nice way to die."  
  
You shake your head and wrap your arms around her. "I love you, silly."  
  
Kelley laughs. "I love you too, Em."

* * *

"Would you have ever imagined we'd be where we are now back in October when we met?"

Your voice is quiet and soft and the only sound in the dark hotel room. You're lying naked on the bed, feet tangled into each other, your head resting on Kelley's bare chest. You have one arm draped around her waist and she has one arm around your shoulder, the fingers of the other one are gently caressing your forearm.  
  
"You mean, post-sex, naked in a hotel  room somewhere in the state of New York?" Kelley laughs and you bite down on her skin teasingly.  
  
"No, I mean -"  
  
"I know, what you mean." Kelley interrupts, pressing a gentle kiss to your head. "I don't know..it'd be a lie if I said I didn't hope for all of this to happen. Would I have imagined it? Don't know. I mean, at that time I didn't know if you were interested or even _into_ girls, so it was more just a dream, a thought. But sure, even when I first saw you I knew you were.. _special._ And I really wanted to get to know you and well, it didn't take long for me to want you as more than just a teammate or a friend." She kisses you again. "I've known you for..roughly eight month but believe me when I say that I never met someone quite like you, someone who turns my world upside down from the beginning. And I really, really love you." Another kiss is pressed to your head. "I love you so much, Em."  
  
You press a kiss onto the skin between her breasts. "So you don't think we shouldn't be together or are moving to fast?"  
  
"Nooo!" Kelley almost jumps up. "Why are you saying that? I mean, of course, getting with a teammate is..different and it has its complications, but come on, there are other couples. So, although I know you worried about it and I did too, it really isn't that big of a deal. And for moving to fast, well, we could have moved even faster, I mean, I would have loved to drive hours to get my New Year's kiss, even if it would have been 3 in the morning."  
  
You lean your head back and catch her lips between yours. "You're so cute, Kelley."  
  
You sigh, getting serious again. "It's just, you know, I'm new on the team and you're like this awesome player who's been on the team for years, won the Olympics, won the World Cup. And I, the new, weird rookie fall for you, the great veteran. I just, I don't want it to seem..I don't know..I'm just worried sometimes."  
  
Kelley puts one hand onto your cheek and kisses you gently. "You don't need to worry, Em. First, don't say veteran, that makes me seem so _old."_ She laughs. "Hope is a veteran, or Carli, they are on the team since like stone age." Now you laugh too. "And for us being together despite our different age and time on the national team, seriously, that's not important. Trust me, Em, you don't need to worry about anything." She gently strokes your cheek, her face only inches from yours. "I love you and you love me and that's all that matters. We're gonna tell our families and friends and maybe even Jill sometime along the way, but for now let's just enjoy what we have without worrying to much. Especially about things from the past or things we can't stop or change."  
  
You sigh and lean in for a long kiss. "I love you so much, Kelley." You mumble against her lips and she wraps her arms around you even tighter.  
  
You nuzzle your face into her neck and smile against her skin. "You're the best."  
  
Kelley chuckles and presses a kiss to your forehead. "Go to sleep now, Emily. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

"I don't want to get up." Kelley groans into the pillow.  
  
"Me neither." You groan back. "I don't want to get back to Portland."  
  
"You know, you could come to Jersey with me for tomorrow's game and fly back from there." Kelley suggests.  
  
"Aren't you living with three of your teammates in a house now? What would you tell them why I am there?" You ask with a laugh.  
  
"Ugh, I forgot." Kelley throws the pillow off the bed. "I just wish you were with me all the time."  
  
"I know, babe, me too." You say gently, kissing her temple.  
  
Kelley grins brightly at you.  
  
"What?" You ask.  
  
"You called me _babe."_ Kelley says with a big grin.  
  
"I know." You laugh. _"Babe."_  
  
"I like the sound of that." Kelley smiles.  
  
"So you don't want me to call you _honey_ or _sweety_ or something like that?" You ask with a smirk.  
  
Kelley shakes her head furiously. "Nah, that's way too..sugary. Babe is nice and short and simple."  
  
"Babe it is then." You say with a smile. "Although I really like saying your name. _Kelley._ I mean, I could also start to call you Maureen."  
  
Kelley glares at you. "Hell no, you aren't!"  
  
You chuckle and kiss her lips. "I won't, Kel."  
  
"Good." She kisses you back. "Now, why don't we get up and grab some breakfast before you need to fly back to Portland?"  
  
"Ugh, I hate Portland." You groan.  
  
"No, you don't." Kelley says quietly with a smile.  
  
"No, I don't." You repeat. "Still, everything's better with you there."  
  
"Hey, two more weeks and then you'll be stuck with me until the middle of August." Kelley tries to lighten your mood.  
  
"You're right." You kiss her with a smile. "You're always right."  
  
Kelley pats her own shoulder. "I know, I know, didn't go to Stanford for nothing."  
  
You punch her arm with an eyeroll and Kelley drags you down and on top of her to give you all those kisses she won't be able to give you for the next two weeks.

* * *

Two hours later you're sitting between Nadia and the window on the plane to Portland.  
  
"Thanks, Nadia." You smile at her sincerely. "It really means a lot, what you did, to both me and Kelley."  
  
Nadia shrugs. "No need to thank me. I like you both and you mean a lot to me and I just wanted to be of use. Helping two friends in love to spend time together is something beautiful." She chuckles. "And, to be honest, I didn't want Ali Krieger to be the only one to go out of her way to get you and Kelley together."  
  
You shake your head with a laugh. "You're great, Nadia. You're really awesome. Thank you."  
  
Nadia just shrugs again and smiles at you before closing her eyes to get some rest. You fall asleep pretty soon and next thing you know you're already in Portland.

  
Kelley calls you after her game.  
  
"Hey, babe." You greet, making yourself comfortable under your blankets.  
  
"Hey, Em."  
  
"How was the game?" You ask.  
  
"Was okay, no goals, but a point is a point." She's quiet for a second. "So, I've talked to Hope."  
  
"Yeah? 'bout what?"  
  
"'bout us." Kelley says. "She says we suck at being subtle about our relationship."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Christie just casually told her that I've been a great national teammate and went to the Flash vs. Thorns game. You know, as a captain and a mom she pretty much knows everything. So Hope confronted me about it and I just told her everything. And according to her wearing your jersey is like shouting my love for you from the top of Seattle Space Needle." Kelley says with a light chuckle.  
  
"Oh, okay. So.." You don't know what to say or ask.  
  
"Yeah." Kelley sighs and you scratch your head.  
  
"What did you tell her why you were there with me?"  
  
"The truth. I mean, she knows anyway and she's not stupid." Kelley says.  
  
"Right. And what do we tell the others if anyone found out and asks when we get back to camp?" You bite your lips.  
  
"Let's just hope they don't know or ask. And if they do..we don't kiss and tell. Let them think whatever they want."  
  
You chuckle. "If everyone's like Lindsey and Kling and Co, then they won't even suspect anything."  
  
"We'll see." Kelley says. "Now, how was your flight back?"

* * *

_Orlando, Florida, June 26th 2016_

A few days later you're on your way to Orlando, this time rooming with Lindsey. You try to ignore her questioning looks best you can and somehow she doesn't even ask about your 'boyfriend'. You're pretty glad about it.

You're standing out of the locker room when Ash comes up in front of you, pulling you in for a hug.  
  
"Hey, Sonny."  
  
"Hey, Ash."  
  
"So, what's going on between you and Kelley?" Ash asks with a smirk.  
  
Your eyes widen. "What?"  
  
"Oh come on. Alex - I mean, Ali - let it slip that she's been to your game against the Flash, in your jersey, as Kelley apparently told her at their game yesterday. You two spend so much time together and when I asked Alex more about it she became all shady and tried to avoid answering my questions. So, I know she knows something. And I know there's something going on between you and O'Hara. So why don't you just tell me, huh?" She has her arms crossed in front of her chest, gloves tucked in between and stares at you with a smirk.  
  
You groan. "Ugh. How long have we got until the game starts?"  
  
Ash shrugs. "Ten minutes maybe?"  
  
"Okay, then come with me." You grab her arm and drag her into some room where you're alone.  
  
You tell her everything and Ash just nods, not interrupting you once.  
  
She smiles when she finally speaks. "You seem happy."  
  
"I am." You grin at her.  
  
"Kelley seems happy too, from what I've noticed so far. Happier than I've seen her in a long time. You're good for her." She squeezes your arm.  
  
"Yeah." You blush and look down before you're startled by someone screaming.  
  
"ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS, WHERE IN GODS NAME ARE YOU?!"  
  
Ash rolls her eyes and groans. "Captain's calling. Come on."  
  
She opens the door and when you walk out you almost run into Alex.  
  
"There you are! We have a game to play, you know?!" She glares at Ash before noticing you. "Oh, hi, Emily, good to see you. Sinc's looking for you. There's a game waiting to be played, _you know?"_ She's glaring between you and Ash and you follow after her like school kids who have been punished for something bad they did.  
  
The game ends with a 2:1 win for your team with two goals from Dagny and Lindsey in the last ten minutes.  
  
Alex is pissed. She even glares at Tobin when she hugs her after the game.  
  
Ash pulls you in for another hug, telling you that she's happy for you. She even mentions double dates.  
  
You stay there for a while, talking with your friends, but soon you decide to get back to the hotel.  
  
The game was your last NWSL game until after the Olympics.  
  
You head back to Portland for a few days to train with the team but comes July you're on your way to national team camp in Chicago to prepare for your game against South Africa.

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois, July 2nd 2016_

You're standing in the lobby with Lindsey, Tobin, Allie and Kling waiting for the rest of your teammates to arrive and for Jill to give you your room assignments.  
  
When Kelley arrives you pull her in for a hug, but you try to not stay too close, instead you talk to Moe, Sam and Mal, while Kelley catches up with Alex and Tobin.  
  
Ash and Ali are standing together with HAO and the way they smirk towards you every now and then gives you an idea of what they're talking about. You groan and try to focus on Sam's story, but succeed only slightly.  
  
"Listen up, ladies!" Jill shouts from somewhere and you turn until you find her standing next to Carli and Becky. "We have Ash and Crystal, Ali and Alex, Kelley and Tobin, Emily and Pinoe -" You stop listening and start looking for Pinoe.  
  
When Jill finished talking two strong arms wrap around you. "Sonnett, long time no see!"  
  
"Hey, Pinoe!" You missed her goofy personality.  
  
"Are you heading up already?" You ask.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna catch up with Ash and Ali for a bit, so you have the room to yourself for now." Pinoe tells you and you immediately start to look for that freckled face you love so much.  
  
"Hey, Kel." You whisper into her ear from behind and she jumps forward.  
  
"Woah, Em, you scared me!" She grabs her chest.  
  
"Sorry, babe." You mumble and Kelley grins at you. "So, Pinoe's staying down a while. Wanna..go to my room for a bit?"

Kelley bites her lip and nods, pushing you towards the elevator. When you pass by Ash and Ali Ash suddenly starts to cough loudly and Ali punches her in the side, smiling at you and Kelley. You try to ignore them and head up, dropping Kelley's stuff in front of her room.  
  
When you open the door Kelley pushes you inside and pins you against the wall.  
  
"I'm having sort of a deja vu." You mumble into her kisses.  
  
"Yeah, except that this time no one's going to interrupt us." Kelley mumbles back. "Now come here, I want to make up for all the kisses we missed."  
  
You let yourself be dragged to one of the beds and Kelley pushes you down, straddling your waist.  
  
She shakes her head with a smile. "You're so beautiful."  
  
You smile up at her. "I just got off a plane, I'm far from beautiful."  
  
"You're always beautiful, Em." Kelley whispers before leaning down to kiss you.  
  
Your hands roam under her shirt and she cups your cheeks, kissing you gently. You enjoy being with her so much and you're so caught up in just kissing each other that you don't notice the door open.  
  
Someone shouts outside of your room but you don't pay attention to who and why.  
  
"NO! Don't go in there, wait!"  
  
You don't stop kissing until you hear someone shout from inside the room.  
  
"Holy shit, what's going on in here?!"  
  
Kelley sits up and turns around and you look up to find Pinoe standing in your room, staring at you. Suddenly Ash and Ali come running into the room, staring between you and Kelley and Pinoe.  
  
"I told you not to go in here, Megan!" Ali says, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why don't you listen to me?"  
  
"Didn't know I would find something like _that."_ Pinoe says with a shrug before she turns her attention back to you and Kelley, both blushing hard and staring between your teammates.  
  
"So I'm out for only a few months and when I come back O'Hara is already screwing the sweet rookie." She puts her arms onto her hips and smiles at you. "Now who wants to tell me what exactly I missed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like always, please enjoy and let me know how you like everything so far :)  
> And thank you very much for all your comments, sorry for not answering them all, but I really appreciate them! :)


	32. All grown up

_"So I'm out for only a few months and when I come back O'Hara is already screwing the sweet rookie." She puts her arms onto her hips and smiles at you. "Now who wants to tell me what exactly I missed?"_  
  
  
You bury your face in your hands and groan loudly. "Ugh, not again."  
  
Kelley pats your back.  
  
Ash and Ali try to hold back their laughter.  
  
Pinoe just stares between you and Kelley. "What's going on here, guys?"  
  
"Well.." Kelley starts, still stroking your back. "I'm not only screwing the sweet rookie, I'm in love with the sweet rookie."  
  
Ali awwws and you drop your hands, pressing a kiss to Kelley's cheek.  
  
Pinoe's eyes widen. "Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously." You and Kelley say at the same time.  
  
Pinoe starts to smirk before jumping onto your bed. "Now, I still want to know everything. Speak!"  
  
You groan, not wanting to have to tell everything again, but thankfully Kelley just tells her how you fell in love and how you're together now and how she hopefully will keep this a secret.  
  
Pinoe sighs heavily. "I don't like keeping secrets."  
  
"I know. _Everybody_ knows, Megan." Kelley says with a pointed look.  
  
"So who knows about this?" She asks, motioning between you with her hands. "And how did these two lovebirds find out?" She's pointing towards Ash and Ali who are both laughing.  
  
"Those two are just too clever, they pretty much confronted us about everything. Same with Hope." You say.  
  
"Oooh, Solo knows? Nice." She laughs.  
  
You roll your eyes and Kelley continues. "Apart from that HAO knows and my sister Erin."  
  
"Oh, and Nadia. Nadim." You add.  
  
"And how did they find out?" Pinoe asks with a smirk.  
  
"Erin..well..we were staying at her apartement in Atlanta when we..had some fun time and she..came back and, yeah." Kelley says with a grin. "And HAO.."  
  
"..HAO caught us last month." You continue. "And Nadia realized when I was texting Kelley."  
  
"Huh. So I'm like the 7th person to find out?" Pinoe asks.  
  
"Pretty much, yep." You say.  
  
"And you want me to keep it a secret?" She's smirking now.  
  
"Just until after the Olympics and the NWSL season." Kelley says.  
  
Pinoe sighs. "I think that can be arranged." Ash snorts and Pinoe glares at her. _"Yes,_ Ashlyn, it _can_ be arranged. I've grown up over the last years." She looks at you now. "You have to know, I didn't make it easy for those to back in stone age when they got together. But you're such a sweet rookie, I can't do that to you. And _seriously,_ Ash, I've grown up, you can believe me!"  
  
"You could have grown up _five years_ ago, Pinhead!" Ash says with a glare.  
  
Pinoe just shrugs. "Sorry 'bout that, Krashlyn. Now, I'm gonna leave you guys alone and go find HAO or Hope..I have to talk to _someone_ about this." She's moving her hands around in the air again between you and Kelley.  
  
Ali and Ash leave with her and when you're finally alone again you both fall onto the bed with a sigh.  
  
"What was that about no one's gonna interrupt us this time?" You ask, punching Kelleys arm with a laugh.  
  
"It's not my fault people always have the worst timing ever." Kelley says with a shrug. "Maybe we have to meet outside of our rooms, so there are no roommates to interrupt."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." You say with a smile. "But for now I want to continue kissing you. Pinoe knows anway now."

* * *

Having Pinoe know about your relationship is different from Ali or HAO knowing. They tease you about it, of course, but Pinoe can literally be a pain in the ass. She's smirking at you the whole time and makes inappropriate comments at the worst times possible. A few days into camp you're sitting together with some teammates after dinner outside the hotel, just enjoying the warm July evening.  
  
"How's Bati?" HAO asks and everyone looks at Allie. "And when are you finally getting married?"  
  
"He's good. And soon, I promise." Allie says with a smile. "Have to join the married club after all!"  
  
HAO extends her fist and Allie bumps it with a laugh.  
  
"When are you going to put a ring on it, Tobs?" Moe asks innocently.

Christen blushes and Tobin's eyes widen.  
  
"Uh, I-I-" Tobin stutters.  
  
"I think she's just waiting for me to ask her." Christen says with a smile, pressing a kiss to Tobin's blushing cheek.  
  
Everyone awwws and smiles at the beautiful couple.  
  
That is until Lindsey turns the attention towards you.  
  
"How is _your_ boyfriend, Emily?" She asks with a smirk.  
  
You groan and face palm, before glaring at her.  
  
"Uhm, did I miss something? Since when does Sonny have a boyfriend?" Pinoe asks, staring between you and Lindsey.  
  
Lindsey keeps looking at you while answering Pinoe. "We don't know since _when,_ but for a few months now, that's for sure."  
  
Pinoe shakes her head. "Sonny doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, she does." Lindsey says, narrowing her eyes at Pinoe.  
  
"She _doesn't,_ my dear Lindsey." Pinoe says with a smirk.  
  
"Uhm, she _does,_ Megan." Tobin says. "We all know it by now."  
  
"Trust me, Heath, she _doesn't_ have a _boyfriend."_ Pinoe says with a smug look, smiling at you.  
  
You'd love nothing more than to just bury yourself into the ground, not having to put up with your annoying teammates.  
  
Everyone looks at Pinoe, confused to why she's saying that. Everyone except HAO, who has to press her lips together in order to not laugh out loudly, smirking at you and Kelley.  
  
"She admitted being with someone!" Allie says, shaking her head at Pinoe.  
  
"Then why don't you tell us about your _boyfriend,_ Emily? Huh?" Pinoe smirks at you and you just shake your head.  
  
"Is he some handsome southern guy?" She asks and you groan.  
  
"He's from the South?" Sam asks. "Didn't know that yet."  
  
"He sure is." Pinoe says, not breaking eyecontact with you. You shake your head, mouthing "No" at her, but she just keeps smirking.  
  
"Tell us, does he have..brown hair?"  
  
You groan.  
  
"Or green brown eyes?"  
  
You groan again and everyone's looking between you and Pinoe, wondering how she knows so much about that boyfriend of yours.  
  
"Is he..a few years older than you?"  
  
You put your face in your hands, not wanting to look at anyone.  
  
"Oh, and is he goofy and funny and active like a.. squirrel?"  
  
Your head shoots up and you glare at her. "Pinoe." You warn, shaking your head.  
  
She just smirks at you. "And does he have hundreds of freckles?"  
  
"I think, that's enough, Megan." HAO says, throwing a tennisball at Pinoe.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt!" Pinoe exclaims.  
  
"That's what you get for not shutting up!" You say, throwing another ball at her.  
  
"Ouch!" Pinoe rubs her arm.  
  
"How does Pinoe know all that stuff about this guy?" Moe asks.  
  
"Em didn't admit anything she said was true." Sam says and you nod your head.  
  
"The way she was blushing and looking I bet that all of it is true." Lindsey says, looking at you with small eyes. "Right, Em?"  
  
You shake your head and get up, looking at your teammates. HAO is shaking her head at Pinoe, who smirks at you, just like Allie and Lindsey. Moe and Sam have both an eyebrow raised, Tobin looks at you in confusion, mouth slightly open. Kelley next to you looks down and you just notice the blush along her neck and her ears. When your eyes land on Christen you notice she's smiling brightly at you. You narrow your eyes in confusion, but when Christen smiles at Kelley as well and then back at you, raising both eyebrows, your eyes widen. Maybe the others suck at putting two and two together, even when they are given pretty much every possible information, but not so Christen. The way she's looking at you you just know that she knows.  
  
"I-I gotta go now." You say, shaking your head and turning around, leaving them confused behind.  
  
You fall down onto your bed and barely two minutes later someone opens the door.  
  
"Go away, Pinoe." You groan, burying your face under the pillow.  
  
You feel someone sit down next to you and a hand on your back. "It's me, babe."  
  
You turn around. "Hey, Kel." You smile at her.  
  
Kelley leans down and kisses you. "I'm sorry about Pinoe. She can be a lot sometimes."  
  
"She's a pain in the ass." You snort.  
  
Kelley smiles at you. "I know. I'm sorry.

"It's not your fault. Still I don't get it, why are they always picking on _me_ and _only_ me? Why don't they ask like _you_ about your boyfriend?" You exclaim.  
  
Kelley chuckles. "Maybe because they know that I didn't have a boyfriend since highschool. And because I'm better at being subtle about my relationship so no one even suspects anything."  
  
"Hey, I'm totally subtle! Some are just too smart and some just have bad timing, none of it is my fault." You say with a slight pout.  
  
"I know, babe." Kelley kisses you sincerely. "I'll talk to Pinoe."  
  
"Okay." You look up and pull Kelley's face towards yours. "I love you."  
  
Kelley smiles against your lips. "I love you too."  
  
"Ugh, you're too cute!" You suddenly hear Pinoe exclaim from the doorway and you both glare at her.  
  
"Oh shut up, Pinhead." Kelley says, throwing a pillow at her before kissing you once more.

* * *

Kelley somehow managed it to get Pinoe to shut up and to your surprise no one's asking or saying anything. Those who know send you knowing looks from time to time, but they don't say anything in front of anyone who doesn't know.  
You notice Christen watching you and Kelley and all your interactions intently, smirking and smiling like she knows what's going on. Still she doesn't say anything and you don't dare asking her in case she doesn't know and you'd just be telling her.  
  
Suddenly it's game day against South Africa and you find yourself on the bench again between Ash and Alyssa.  
  
You win 1:0 and Hope gets celebrated for her 100th shut out.  
  
You and Kelley managed to not be caught by any more teammates for the remaining days until your game. After the game against South Africa you have a few days off until you have to be in Kansas City for your final game before the Olympics. You decided to go back to Georgia for a few days, spend some time with your family and then to Virginia to meet with your friends from UVA.  
  
"I think I'm gonna tell Emma." You say, your thigh pressed against Kelleys, when you're at the airport, waiting for your flight you're taking to Atlanta together with Moe, who's currently sleeping.  
  
Kelley turns her head towards you, rubbing her hand from your knee up. "Yeah? Tell her what?"  
  
"About us, silly." You say with a laugh. "She's been suspecting something for months now. I don't want to keep this huge part of my life from her, I mean, she's my twin sister!"  
  
Kelley nods. "I totally understand. I'm glad Erin knows. I'm thinking about telling Jerry. So you should absolutely tell Emma."  
  
"Yeah? You think so?" You ask, not so sure about it.  
  
"Yeah, of course. It's gonna be nice to have your sister already know when you eventually tell your parents." Kelley shrugs. "Or are you afraid of how she's going to react?"  
  
You shake your head. "No, not really. Emma's always known that I liked girls too. Although she doesn't know that I like them way more than guys. And my parents don't really know, I guess. And I mean, you're also my teammate. That's another thing. Remember how Erin reacted." You laugh, thinking back to when Erin found out.  
  
"Uhm, no, don't want to think about it." Kelley says with a laugh. "But seriously, are you afraid how they'll react? That they won't accept it or something like that?"  
  
You shake your head again. "No, I'm pretty sure no one will have a problem with me having a _girlfriend._ It's more the circumstances of our relationship, like how we met, that you're my teammate, that we pretty much work together, that you live on the other fucking side of the country. I'm slightly concerned how they are going to react ro all of that. But..I don't know. I'm just a bit nervous, you know. That's all." You press a kiss to her hand. "What about your family? How do you think they are going to react?"  
  
Kelley shrugs. "Everyone knows I'm pretty gay now, so that won't be a problem. But as you said, being with a teammate is different. I don't know, I mean, Erin is very okay with it, so I'm not that worried."  
  
"Worried about what?" Moe mumbles half asleep, half awake from her spot next to you, sprawled over three seats.

"Worried about missing our flight." Kelley lies. "Come on now, let's get onto that plane and back to where the peaches grow."  
  
Twenty minutes later you're on the plane to Atlanta. Half an hour into the flight Moe falls asleep on your shoulder, you drop your head on Kelley's shoulder and Kelley sleeps with her head against the window.  
  
When you wake up Kelley's head is leaning onto yours and her hand holds onto your thigh. You smile and sigh.  
  
"Em, hey, are you awake?" Moe asks from your left side, poking your cheek.  
  
You grab her fingers, not opening your eyes. "I am, Morgan."  
  
"What's Kelley doing?" Moe asks, trying to free her finger.  
  
"Sleeping, I think?" You say, opening one eye to look at her.  
  
"She's clinging onto you." Moe says, pointing at Kelley's hand.  
  
"So?" You ask, now both eyes open. "I don't see a problem."  
  
Moe narrows her eyes. "She knows about your boyfriend, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean..she knows you have a boyfriend, right? Although Pinoe says you don't. Which confuses me because you can't deny being with someone. It's just, Kelley knows that, right?" Moe looks at you, concern in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she does." You admit, not knowing where Moe is going.  
  
"Good. I just don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Get hurt? Why would she get hurt?" You're confused now.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but.." She looks at Kelley's sleeping body. "I think Kelley might be in love with you."  
  
Your eyes widen and you stare at her. "In-in love with me? Why-Why would you think that?"  
  
"Yeah, I really do think so. It's just, the way she's looking at you..like you hung the moon and the stars and like you're her sun, she's kind of gravitating around you." Moe looks at you now. "Don't hurt her, okay? Let her down easily. I care about both of you a lot, so please don't hurt her."  
  
You shake your head. "N-No, I won't hurt her. Trust me, I won't hurt Kelley. I care about her way too much."  
  
Moe nods slowly. "Okay, good. It's just, she seems so tough and strong, but she's still so small."  
  
"I won't hurt her, Moe, I promise."  
  
"Just don't let her assume anything, don't give her hope."  
  
You shake your head. "I won't, Moe."  
  
You have to hold back a laugh at the thought of Moe thinking Kelley is in love with you. Well, she _is,_ but it's definitely not like Moe thinks.

* * *

When you land in Atlanta Moe gets picked up by her Dad, you by your Mom and Kelley by Erin.  
Erin is the first one you see and she waves, hugging first Kelley, then Moe and you.  
  
"Hey, Emily. Long time no see, huh?" She's smirking at you and you feel yourself blushing, remembering the last - and also first - time you saw Erin.  
  
Moe's Dad arrives and you hug her goodbye, now completely alone with Kelley and Erin.  
  
"So how's it going, lovebirds?" She asks with a wink.  
  
Kelley wraps an arm around your waist and presses a kiss to your cheek. "Actually, it's going great. I couldn't be happier."  
  
You're touched and surprised by how honest Kelley is, so you smile at her and kiss her cheek back.  
  
Erin looks between you with raised eyebrows. "I'm impressed." She nods her head. "My little sister being all grown up."  
  
Kelley punches her sister's arm and rolls her eyes and you just laugh, before telling Kelley - and Erin - how Moe thinks Kelley is in love with you and that you have a boyfriend.  
  
"Are your teammates really that..I don't want to day stupid, but..blind? Deaf?" Erin asks with a laugh.  
  
"Absolutely." Kelley says. "Especially our little Moe is too sweet and blind for her own good."  
  
You notice your Mom's car driving towards where you're standing and you start to say your goodbyes.  
  
Kelley wraps her arms around you, holding you tight and pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I love you. I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"I love you too." You kiss her cheek as well before letting her go.  
  
Erin pulls you in for a hug and when she pulls back she grabs your shoulders and looks at you intently. "You're good for her. She seems happier than I've seen her in a while and she's so in love with you. So, thank you for being the reason for my sister's happiness."

You're touched by her words and hug her again. "Thanks, Erin. It means a lot to me that you say that."  
  
A few minutes later you're in the car and on the short drive to Marietta.

* * *

You're sitting with Emma on the swings at the old oak in the backyard of your childhood home when you decide that it's time to tell her.  
  
You're slowly swinging back and forth, looking down at your rocking legs.  
  
"I-I gotta tell you something, Emma." You start, biting your lip, not daring to look up.  
  
"Okay?" Emma sounds slightly concerned. "What is it, sissy?"  
  
"I-I'm -" You take a deep breath and you feel Emma's hand on your arm.  
  
"I'm seeing someone." You finally admit.  
  
Emma is silent for a few seconds, her hand resting on your thigh now. "Oh. Okay."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it - is it that guy from before Christmas?" Emma asks, her fingers stroking your rocking leg.  
  
_Guy_ may not be the appropriate word, but you nod your head. "Yeah."  
  
"Where did you meet him?"  
  
You sigh, ignoring the word him. "It's complicated."  
  
"And you guys are..together? Like in a relationship?"  
  
A smile creeps onto your face at the thought of being with Kelley. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."  
  
"Since when?" Emma asks.  
  
You look up and at the birdhouse a few feet in front of you. "Officially two months."  
  
"And unofficially?"  
  
You shrug. "I guess, March. We've been..seeing each other since March."  
  
"And you kept this a secret from me for fucking..marchaprilmayjunejuly..four months?!" Emma exclaims.  
  
You shrug. "Didn't know how and when to tell you."  
  
"Okay, then at least tell me now about this guy. Is he hot?" Emma laughs and you punch her, pushing her swing to the side.  
  
"Very hot." You say with a smirk, thinking about your hot _guy._  
  
"Well that's good to hear." Emma chuckles. "Where's he from?"  
  
You close your eyes before answering. "Georgia."  
  
"Georgia? Like _our_ Georgia?"  
  
"Yes, Emma, _our_ Georgia, not the Georgia in _Europe."_ You roll your closed eyes.  
  
"Is he from around here?"  
  
You look at her. "It's not _David."_  
  
Emma puts up her hands. "Okay, just making sure. So he's hot and from somewhere in Georgia. How old is he?"  
  
"27." You answer and Emma's eyes widen. "Well, 28 in three weeks."  
  
"Wow, okay. What's his name?"  
  
You hesitate. Kelley could be both a girls and a boys name, just by sound.  
  
"It's Kelley." You answer.  
  
"Kelly." Emma repeats. "And..when did you meet him?"  
  
"We met in October." You say with a sigh.  
  
Emma thinks for a bit. "So..You're dating some almost 28 year old hot Kelly from Georgia and you met in October." She stares at you. "And why did you wait nine whole months to tell me more about him? Why didn't you tell me in January? Or April? I mean..you've  always told me everything." She sounds a bit hurt.  
  
You sigh. "I'm sorry, Emma. It's just -"  
  
"- complicated, I know, you already said that." Emma interrupts with a laugh.  
  
You punch her slightly. "It is! We actually wanted to wait until October to tell our families, but I wanted to tell you now, before I leave for Brazil."  
  
"Why until October?"  
  
"We want to focus on the Olympics and then there's the rest of the season and I won't be home to tell you until after the season, so, yeah."  
  
Your eyes widen when you realize that you just said "we" when talking about the Olympics. You hope, Emma didn't notice.  
  
"Why does he care about the Olympics so much? Or the season? It's not like he's there with you." Emma says with narrowed eyes.  
  
You feel yourself blushing and you press your lips together.  
  
Emma stares at you. "Or..oh my god. Oh my god. You met in _October._ You went to your first national team camp in _October._ Oh my god. Tell me the truth, Emily, does he work with the national team?"  
  
You groan, feeling her stare on you, not daring to look at her. "Yes." You answer quietly.  
  
"Oh my god, seriously?! You're dating one of your _coaches?!"_ Emma exclaims loudly and you have to shush her.  
  
"I'm not!" You whisper yell and Emma stares at you. You quit swinging a while ago and your bodies are motioned towards each other now.

"What do you mean you're not? You said you were dating Kelly who works with the national team. So?"  
  
"Kel-Kelley's _on_ the team." You finally _say._  
  
_"On_ the team? Like you? So he plays for the Men's National Team?"  
  
You face palm and groan. "No, Emma. Kelley and I are on the _same_ team."  
  
"The _same_ team?" Emma stares at you with wide eyes. "Like, the _Women's_   National Team?" You nod. "So Kelly..Kelly's a _woman,_ like, Kelley is your _teammate?"_ You nod again, head hanging and staring at the grass between your toes. "Kelley..Kelley..Kelley..like in Kelley..no..no _way."_ Emma's shaking her head in disbelief and you slowly nod again.  
  
"You're dating _Kelley O'Hara?!_ Seriously?!" Emma's eyes couldn't be wider than right now, when you nod again.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She breaths out. "I-I-I..wow. Okay, so you're dating your teammate, cool." She shakes her head at you in disbelief. "Seriously? How did that happen? Like how and why and.." She just stares at you with a million questions in her eyes.  
  
You snort. "It just did. I don't know _how_ and _why,_ Emma." You grab the strings of the swing and let your bare feet glide through the grass. "I just fell in love with her." You shrug and sigh.  
  
"Okay. Why didn't you tell me earlier? You could have told me like during Christmas or sometime when we were visiting you in Portland in April."  
  
"I just didn't know how. I mean, I fell for a teammate, that's not the easiest thing in the world. At least in the beginning."  
  
Emma is silent for a few seconds. "What..what happened?"  
  
You know she wants to know what happened that you fell in love with Kelley. How you got together. So you begin to talk and tell the story of how you and Kelley met and fell for each other. It feels like the hundredth time you're telling it, still you can't help but smile the whole time, thinking about everything that happened over the last nine months.  
  
You start with your first camp, how annoying Kelley sometimes was, how she used to flirt with you and you didn't know how to react. How you flirted back and became closer every day. How flirting and teasing turned to touching and lingering glances. How eventually you couldn't deny you had feelings for her. How you cuddled and almost kissed more than a few times. How you took her out for a "date", how you couldn't keep your hands to each other, how you both knew at some point that you wanted each other, but Moe just kept botching everything. How you went out in Atlanta and you finally kissed. Emma's your sister and you've always told each other everything, so you tell her about the amazing sex you had and how Erin pretty much caught you.  
  
You tell her about how you fell in love with Kelley even more after that, how you got closer and closer. How Ali took you to Jersey after your game and how Kelley asked you to be her girlfriend. How you said yes and how you couldn't be happier. How Kelley came to your game and how Ali and Ash and HAO and Hope and Nadia and Pinoe found out.  
  
Emma never interrupts you, she just listens, nodding at the appropriate moments.  
  
"We want to tell everyone else sometime after the Olympics and the NWSL season. At least our closest friends and our families. I'm gonna tell Mom and Dad then." You sigh. "It's hard sometimes, being so far away from each other. I'm glad that there is a national team camp every few weeks where I get to see her, but it still sucks."  
  
Emma nudges your knee with hers. "You seem happy."  
  
"I am." You say with a smile. "She makes me so happy. She's so sweet and caring and loving and she never fails to make me laugh. And she makes me feel so wanted and loved." You grab some grass with your toes before turning your head towards Emma with a smile. "She's just amazing, you know? She's gorgeous and just..breathtakingly stunning."  
  
Emma chuckles. "I've never seen you so flustered and excited and in love with someone."  
  
"Yeah." You shrug. "She's really special. I..I've never felt like this before."  
  
"So, am I going to meet her sometime? I mean, after her sister already knows you I think I have the right to know her too."

You laugh. "If you're not going to catch us like Erin. But I could ask her to meet in Atlanta sometime in the next few days, she's staying with her sister at the moment." You smile at her. "That is, if you want to."  
  
Emma grabs your hand. "Yeah, that would be nice."  
  
You're both silent for a while.  
  
Emma stands up and grabs your hand to pull you into a tight embrace. "I'm glad you told me, really. And I'm happy for you. From what I've heard she's really great."  
  
You laugh into her neck. "She's the greatest."  
  
"I know." Emma chuckles. "You've told me that enough the last hour. Now, let's get inside, I'm sure Mom and Dad are missing us already. You can tell me more about your amazing girlfriend another time."  
  
She wraps her arm around your shoulder and you wrap yours around her waist, slightly punching her side.  
  
Telling your sister really wasn't that bad. She seems great about it and you're kind of looking forward for her and Kelley to meet.

* * *

Two days later you and Emma are on your way to Atlanta to meet with Kelley and Erin.  
  
"What are you doing in Atlanta, girls?" Your dad asks from his rocking chair.  
  
"Just meeting some friends." You answer, looking everywhere but at him because he would immediately know that you're lying. Emma chuckles and you punch her arm, glaring at her. Your dad watches your interaction with a raised eyebrow but doesn't say anything.  
  
"Have fun and drive safe!" He shouts after you when you're already half out the door.  
  
Thirty-five minutes later you walk into the café you decided to meet in.  
  
You immediately spot Kelley and Erin and walk over with a big grin. Although you're in public and somebody could see you you press a kiss onto her lips. Emma's and Erin's reaction is the same: "Awww."  
  
You shake your head at them before hugging Erin and then introducing Emma.  
  
"Emma, this is Kelley and her sister Erin, Kelley and Erin, this my twin sister Emma." You say, motioning your hand between them.  
  
They all shake hands and Kelley pulls Emma in for a hug. "I'm glad to finally meet you." She says and you can't help but smile at them.  
  
You sit down and Kelley's arm rests on the back of your chair while you let your hand rest on her thigh.  
  
Emma and Erin both shake their heads and smile at you.  
  
"What?" You ask.  
  
"You're so..coupley." Emma says with a laugh and Erin nods.  
  
"I have a feeling you two are going to get along way too well." Kelley says with a sigh.  
  
"So how did you find out about those two?" Erin asks Emma. "Did you see my sister naked like I saw yours?"  
  
Your eyes widen and you blush.  
  
"You didn't tell me she saw you _naked!"_ Emma exclaims and you groan. Kelley gently strokes your shoulder and Erin just laughs.  
  
"She told me like..two days ago." Emma says. "So I didn't have the pleasure of catching them yet."  
  
You go on talking for two hours and Emma and Erin seem to get along pretty well, teasing you and Kelley the whole time. You are just happy to be sitting next to Kelley with your sisters without having to act like you're not together. Your head rests on Kelley's shoulder and she presses a kiss to your forehead. Emma and Erin stop mid-sentence and smile at you.  
  
"I'm married and I don't know if we've ever been that coupley and obviously in love with each other." Erin says with a laugh. "And we've always been hard in love. But you two, you're..I don't even know what you are."  
  
"You're so in love, it makes me sick." Emma says with a laugh. "But in a good way!"  
  
Kelley shrugs next to you. "I'm not sorry for winning the jackpot with this one here." She kisses your cheek and you blush a bit.  
  
Emma and Erin awww again and you nuzzle your face into Kelley's neck, pressing a kiss behind her ear, whispering "I love you so much."  
  
"Ugh, so _cute."_ Erin says with a big grin.  
  
_"So_ cute." Emma repeats with the same grin.  
  
You just shrug and smile, enjoying the warm feeling in your chest.

* * *

 

The day after you've been in Atlanta with Emma, Kelley and Erin you head to Virginia to meet with some college friends. Of course conversation focuses on each others love lifes again and you blush when they ask you about your boyfriend. You just shrug and say nothing and after a while of getting no answer out of you they eventually stop bothering you.  
  
Two days later you're flying to Kansas City from Virginia for your final game before the Olympics.  
  
At the airport you're meeting with some of your teammates to get to the hotel together. Ash and Alex are coming together from Orlando, Hope is coming from Seattle, Ali and Crystal from Washington and Kelley and Moe from Atlanta. You have to wait for your van for another half an hour so you decide to use the restroom. You shoot Kelley a knowing smirk and when she nods you excuse yourself to the restroom.  
  
You lean against the wall opposite from the mirrors and wait. Three minutes later the door opens and Kelley walks in and reaches you with four big steps, immediately pushing you against the wall and pressing her lips against yours.  
  
"I know I saw you only four days ago, but still, I missed you." Kelley mumbles against your lips.  
  
"I missed you too." You whisper back and wrap your arms around her neck.  
  
You kiss and hold each other and completely zone out everything around you, forgetting that you're in a public restroom at the airport with a bunch of teammates waiting for you outside.  
  
Suddenly the door opens and a familiar and distinctive raspy voice sounds from the doorway, startling you and Kelley.

_"Holy. Fucking. Shit."_

You groan and hide your face behind your hands, not believing that you've been caught.

Once again.

By a teammate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think :)
> 
> And thanks for your comments and suggestions, I'm trying to work them into the story :)


	33. Road to Rio

_Suddenly the door opens and a familiar and distinctive raspy voice sounds from the doorway, startling you and Kelley._  
  
_"Holy. Fucking. Shit."_  
  
_You groan and hide your face behind your hands, not believing that you've been caught._  
  
_Once again._  
  
_By a teammate._  
  
...  
  
She stares at you wide eyed and slams the door shut, then she throws her hands up in the air and starts screaming.

"What in Jill's fucking name is going _on_ in here?!"

Kelley takes a step forward. "I think you need to calm down -"  
  
"I need to calm down?! I walk in here to find two of my teammates _making out_ when we are _waiting_ for them to come back and you tell me to _calm down?!_ Are you _serious?!_ What the hell are you _doing,_ O'Hara?!"  
  
"You really need to calm down, Morg-"

"Oh like _hell_ I'm gonna calm down. What was that I just saw? Did you need to perform CPR on Sonnett? Or why was your mouth pressed against hers?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at Kelley. You'd love to disappear, but you also don't want to leave Kelley alone with a furious Alex Morgan.  
  
"We were _kissing,_ Alex." Kelley says simply with a shrug and Alex' eyes widen even more.  
  
"Why in _God's_ name were you two kissing?"  
  
"Because we _wanted_ to?" Kelley rethorically asks.  
  
Alex narrows her eyes and shakes her head in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
Suddenly the door opens and Hope walks in.  
  
"Hey, guys, the van is here, so hurry up." She looks between you pressed against the wall, Kelley in front of you and Alex opposite from you and raises her eyebrows. "From the look on Morgans face I take it you've been caught once again?"  
  
Alex' mouth drops open. "Again? What do you mean _again?"_  
  
Hope shrugs. "Those two suck at keeping secrets."  
  
"What secret?" Alex asks, staring between you, Kelley and Hope.  
  
Hope raises an eyebrow and looks at you and Kelley. "She doesn't know?"  
  
Kelley glares at Alex. "She won't stop screaming to listen to what we have to say."  
  
Hope chuckles and shakes her head. "Seriously, you two are the worst."  
  
"What did I miss?" Alex asks with a confused look. "Seriously, Kel, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Will you stop screaming and finally listen?" Kelley replys, one eyebrow raised, arms crossed.  
  
Alex groans. "Yes, Kelley, I promise."  
  
Kelley nods. "We're dating."  
  
You smile at the simpleness of her statement and Alex' eyes widen.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"We're dating." Kelley repeats.  
  
"You're-"  
  
"-dating, yes." You complete for Alex, taking a step forward and wrapping one arm around Kelleys waist.  
  
Alex' eyes widen even more and Hope shakes her head with a laugh.  
  
"Holy fucking shit." Alex whispers. You're all quiet and just looking at each other before she suddenly screams again. "Holy fucking shit, Kelley, you're dating _Emily?!"_

Hope starts to laugh at Alex' confused look and you slowly start to laugh too.  
  
"What did I say about calming down?" Kelley asks and Alex rolls her eyes.  
  
"Can we please go now?" Hope asks, slightly annoyed. "The van is waiting and it's apparently pretty hot outside, so I'd love to finally get to the hotel."  
  
"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Kelley grabs Alex' arm and the forward nods.  
  
"Trust me, we will." Alex says and you walk out together.  
  
When you reach your teammates and grab your bags Ali wraps her arm around your shoulder. "What did you do so long with Alex and Hope? I know what you'd be doing with Kelley, but Alex and Hope?"  
  
You groan. "We're bad at keeping our relationship a secret. Alex..caught us."  
  
Ali stops and stares at you. "Seriously? _Alex Morgan_ caught you?"  
  
You nod. "The one and only."  
  
Ali immediately breaks into a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, she must have been so mad. I can only imagine how furious she must be, that Kelley didn't tell her."  
  
You groan again. "She got pretty loud, that's true."  
  
Ali can't stop laughing, even when everyone's looking at her.  
  
"What did you do to my woman?" Ash asks, playfully punching your arm.  
  
"It's not my fault!" You exclaim.  
  
"Come on now, guys, stop talking and get in the car, I'm melting here!" Moe whines and you all get in and to the hotel.

* * *

You're rooming with the same teammates like two weeks ago, so you're with Pinoe again. As soon as you got to the hotel you asked her to give you some time in your room because you needed to sort something out with Kelley and Alex. Of course she didn't believe you, she probably thought you just wanted to have some alone time with Kelley, but after you got onto the elevator with a chipper Kelley and a grumpy Alex, Pinoe raised an eyebrow and then nodded slowly as if to say she believed you and wouldn't be up soon.  
  
So that's how now you're sitting on a bed, on your hands, biting your lip, Kelley next to you cross legged and Alex opposite from you on the other bed with her arms crossed. She's staring between you and Kelley and sighs now and then. When Kelley puts her hand on your thigh, gently squeezing it, Alex furiously shakes her head.  
  
"Okay, seriously, what the fuck is going on between you two?" She glares mostly at Kelley so you decide to leave it to her to explain everything.  
  
"We're dating." Kelley tells her.  
  
"You already said that at the airport." Alex says.  
  
"Well it didn't change since then. It's still what's going on between us." She's moving her hand between you and herself.  
  
Alex opens her mouth slowly. "But..h-how? How are you dating? Why? When did this happen?"  
  
"If you promise to not scream and shout I'm going to tell you everything." Kelley narrows her eyes at Alex, knowing her friend way too good.  
  
Alex groans. "I'll do my very best."  
  
Kelley raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise." Alex says, putting her hands up.  
  
"Fine. Now be quiet and listen." With that Kelley starts telling Alex Morgan all about how she fell in love with her fellow defender, with her teammate, with _you_ and you just listen with a smile, your hand resting on the inside of her crossed thigh. Alex is unbelievably silent and just listening, her face not giving away any reactions or emotions.  
  
...  
  
"Huh." Alex hums and leans back, staring between you and Kelley. "I really didn't expect that." She smiles at Kelley now. "You seem happy."  
  
Kelley smiles back at her, grabbing your hand. "I _am."_  
  
Alex nods. "I'm happy for you, Kel. I really am. Although you could have told me earlier, I'm like one of your best friends." She fake pouts and Kelley grins.  
  
"Sorry, Al. We wanted to wait for a while. And to be honest, you're not the easiest person to tell something like that." Kelley says with a laugh.  
  
Alex narrows her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"You tend to get.. loud and.. furious and.. scary." You answer and Alex stares at you.  
  
"I _don't!"_  
  
Kelley chuckles. "You _do,_ Al. But it's okay, I still love you."  
  
Alex sighs. "So who else knows about you? Ali and Ash. Both of your sisters. Pinoe, HAO, Hope. And Nadia. And me. That's it?"  
  
You think about Christen and that you're pretty sure she knows, but you don't say anything, you just nod and Kelley says "Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Well, good, that's enough people to talk to about this. I hate keeping secrets." Alex sighs.  
  
"I know, Al, we all do, but you're a great friend and therefore you'll keep quiet and don't go around telling people." Kelley says with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, that's already Pinoe's job apparently." You groan.  
  
"I'm gonna scare her a bit, she won't tell anyone." Alex smiles at you sincerely.  
  
After a moment of silence Kelley stands up and extends her hands towards you and Alex. "Group hug?"  
  
Both you and Alex shake your heads with a laugh but you still get up and wrap your arms around each other and Kelley.

* * *

The days until your game against Costa Rica go by quickly. Pinoe gives you and Kelley enough time alone and you enjoy every minute of it. Everyone's excited for the Olympics and even if you're just an alternate, like Ash, HAO and Sam, you're just as excited as everyone else. You love watching your team play, even from the bench, and you love giving your best in training and everywhere on and off the field to make them better.  
  
So when you're on the bench again on Friday evening you just enjoy watching your friends play and score and win.  
  
Crystal scores after 15 minutes, Mallory seven minutes later. Carli makes her goal just before halftime and Christen scores a few minutes before the game ends.  
  
The next day you're on the way to Washington D.C. for a few more days of training before you head to Brazil. A few more days in the US before you leave for almost a month.

* * *

"Do you want to meet my parents?"  
  
Your eyes widen and you stare at Kelley across from you in the icebath. "W-what?"  
  
"My parents." Kelley repeats. "Do you want to meet them?"  
  
"Uhm, of course, I mean, you're my girlfriend, I won't get around meeting them." You say with a shrug.  
  
Kelley moves closer to you. "No, I mean, they are coming here in two days to have lunch with me and say goodbye. I thought maybe you'd wanna join us or something?" She bites her lip nervously.  
  
You raise an eyebrow. "What about waiting until like October?"  
  
Kelley sighs. "I don't know. You could meet them just as my friend and teammate. Then they already know you when I tell them you're my girlfriend."  
  
You think about it for a minute. "Yeah, I think that would be nice. I mean, they are coming here anyway, so why not?"  
  
"Cool." Kelley says with a smile, moving closer. She looks around a few times before pressing a kiss behind your ear.  
  
"We're alone." She whispers, her hand moving down your stomach. You shiver, more at her touch then because of the icebath.  
  
"Kel. Don't start something you can't fin-"  
  
She smirks against your neck, her hand moving into your pants, fingers slowly finding the right spot. "You were saying?"  
  
"I-I-I-" You stutter as your eyes close and your head falls back.  
  
"Hm?" Kelley mumbles, pushing one finger inside of you.  
  
"N-nothing." You breathe out, relaxing into her touch.  
  
Just then suddenly the door opens and your timer goes off. Ali, Ash and Alex walk in and Kelley slowly removes her hand. You groan and get out behind Kelley.  
  
Alex pushes something into Kelley's hand and you both look at her in confusion.  
  
"What's that?" Kelley asks, looking at the key in her hand.  
  
"The key to Ali's and my room." Alex says with a wink. "We both won't be there until after dinner, so you have-" She looks at her left wrist. "-enough time to have some fun."  
  
You both stare at her with wide eyes.  
  
"The icebath really isn't the best place to get intimate." Ali says with a smirk. "You're bad at hiding and I'd rather change the sheets of my bed than get into your post-sex icebath water."  
  
You stare at Ali now until Ash grabs your arms and turns you around. "Please leave now, lovebirds, maybe I'd like to have some fun with my Alexandras in the icebath too."  
  
You hear water splashing, signaling Ali and Alex already got in.  
  
"Come on, Ash, get them out of here, otherwise we'll start without you!" Alex exclaims with a laugh and you and Kelley just walk out the door, both laughing at the image of Alex with Ash and Ali.  
  
"Do you really think they are having some fun back there?" You ask, half joking, half serious, as you're walking towards the Alexandra's room.  
  
Kelley laughs. "Well, I know for sure that Ali and Ash wouldn't be opposed, but I guess Servando wouldn't be too pleased with it."  
  
"Would you be?" You ask, smirking at Kelley as she opens the door.  
  
"What? Opposed to Alex? She's one of my best friends, so that would be weird. She's pretty hot, that's for sure, but nah, I don't know." Kelley shakes her head with a laugh and walks in.  
  
"No, I mean, in general." You clarify, closing the door with your foot and walking Kelley backwards to one of the beds.

"Hm, don't know. If _you_ are involved I wouldn't be opposed to anything." She says with a wink, pulling you on top of her. "What about you?"  
  
You shrug, while taking of your top. "I'd like to try everything at least once."  
  
Kelley tugs at your sportsbra and you pull it off as well, her hands immediately cupping your breasts. "And who are you thinking of?"  
  
"No one in particular." You answer and Kelley sits up a bit to let you take off her top and sportsbra too.  
  
"Someone on the team?" Kelley asks with a smirk and you blush. It's not like you never thought about it. Of course when your mind wanders you reach a point where you start to think about pretty much everything. "Oooh, like who?"  
  
"No one." You say, pushing her back down.  
  
"Like..Alex? Or Ali? Ash?" Kelley asks, her hands pulling down your shorts.  
  
"No." You groan, wiggling out of them.  
  
"Hm..Tobin or Christen?" Kelley drags you down again.  
  
"I'm not the swinger type, Kel." You say, pulling down her shorts.  
  
"Okay, so just one. What about..Julie? I mean, she's pretty hot." Kelley bites down on your neck.  
  
"She is indeed." You moan lowly as Kelley's fingers make contact with your center again.  
  
"Or Hope? She's older, I'm sure you'd be into that." Kelley whispers into your ear.  
  
You moan again. "I can't deny that it would be pretty hot, but I don't want a threesome with any of our teammates now. As hot as they may be. You are the hottest and I enjoy fucking you and _only_ you way too much to concentrate on anybody else." You grab her face. "So _please,_ Kelley, just stop talking and do what you're best at."  
  
Kelley chuckles quietly. "Your wish is my command."  
  
With that she makes her way down your body, leaving a trail of kisses and bites and tongue strokes and you spent and breathless.

* * *

"I'm meeting Kelley's parents today."  
  
Ali raises her eyebrows. "Really? I thought you wanted to wait?"  
  
"We are. Just as a friend and teammate. Then they at least know who I am when she tells them." You shrug.  
  
Ali nods. "That's okay. They surely will love you. They are really great and kind people."  
  
"How was meeting Ash's family? And her meeting yours?" You quietly ask.  
  
Ali smiles at you. "My brother immediately loved her, they became good friends pretty soon. My mom was so accepting and welcoming and she pretty much adopted Ash right away." Ali chuckles a bit. "My dad was the same, everyone loved her immediately. Same with Ash's family. Her brother is a great guy and her parents, even though they weren't always the best when Ash was younger, they sure are everything you could dream for now. And her grandma is the most amazing woman I know. Everyone's been accepting from the beginning. Of course, when I told Kyle I was dating a teammate he asked me if I was crazy but when he got to know her better he understood why I loved her so much. Everyone else, of course, first they like raised an eyebrow, but after the first, let's call it shock, all was fine. And now we're not two, but one family." Ali smiles brightly at you.  
  
You sigh. "It sounds so easy when you say that."  
  
"Does it always have to be hard?" Ali looks at you with a soft smile. "Life is hard enough, can't love be easy? For me it was always easy to love Ash. It was life that was hard, not our love. You and Kelley are so happy and in love. Enjoy it. Of course there are ups and downs and it isn't always easy, but sometimes love isn't hard." Ali grabs your hand. "Sometimes love is the only right thing to do and when you find the right person it's the easiest thing in the world."  
  
You stare at her with a grin. "Jesus, Ali, you always find the right words. You're truely amazing."  
  
Ali shrugs. "I'm just telling you what I think and what I know. That's all."  
  
"Thank you for that." You say with a big smile.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we have no time for chatting!" Kelley shouts from her spot next to Ash, both waiting for you to finally get dressed for a quick training session. You groan and Ali rolls her eyes, but soon your dressed and chasing after your girlfriends.

* * *

Kelley is wearing a jeans dress that makes her look so young and beautiful and you have a hard time taking your eyes off of her.  
  
"You're staring." HAO tells you with a chuckle and you blush, biting your lip.  
  
"She's just so beautiful, I can't help it."  
  
"If you don't stop the drooling her parents will know you're fucking their daughter as soon as they walk in." Pinoe says and you punch her arm while HAO and Hope chuckle.  
  
"Here they come, good luck, kid." Hope says, grabbing Pinoe's and HAO's arms, dragging them away from you.  
  
As soon as Kelley spots her parents she runs towards them, wrapping her arms around both of them. There's no one in the lobby except for the three O'Haras and you, everyone having left already. Kelley waves you over and you make your way towards them with a big smile.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is my - Emily, this is Emily Sonnett, she's on the team with me." Kelley says with a blush, motioning between you and her parents. "Em, my parents."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you!" You extend your hand to Kelley's mother and she immediately takes it into a firm grip.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. I'm Karen."  
  
"And I'm Dan." Kelley's father says, now grabbing your hand.  "Do you want to join us for lunch, Emily?"  
  
"Thank you, Sir, I'd love to." You reply, suddenly shy and introverted.  
  
"Oh don't Sir me, you can call us by our names. You're Kelley's friend, so no need for that." He says with a laugh, leading the way out of the hotel.  
  
Dan and Karen go ahead and you and Kelley follow after.  
  
"I'm nervous." You whisper and Kelley chuckles.  
  
"Don't be. You are amazing, they'll gonna love you." She tells you with a sincere smile and you start to relax.

* * *

Lunch with the O'Haras goes better than expected. Kelley's parents are funny and kind and warm and you immediately know where Kelley's got all her good qualities from. To see her interact with her parents, the way they tease each other, makes you smile. And to you they are accepting and welcoming, just like Ali told you.  
  
  
"So, Emily, how did you and Kelley meet?" Dan asks with a wink.  
  
You raise your eyebrows in confusion, because it surely is pretty clear that you met on the national team.  
  
"Well, one day, back in October, Kelley has mistaken me for a seat and then basically begged me to hang out with her." You answer with a laugh and Kelley blushes. "So now I'm kind of stuck with her."  
  
Dan and Karen laugh. "Oh, you're one of Kelley's funniest friends, I already like you." Karen says and now it's your turn to blush.

 

"So where are you from, Emily?" Karen asks after a while.  
  
"I'm from Marietta." You answer and both Dan's and Karen's faces light up.  
  
"Oh you're from Georgia too?" Dan asks and you nod.

  
  
"Kelley, Adam asked about you the other day."  
  
Kelley looks at her mother. "Did he? How is he? I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
Karen nods her head. "He's fine, good looking as always." She wiggles her eyebrows at her daughter.  
  
Kelley rolls her eyes. "No, mom. Don't even go there."  
  
"But he's a good boy!"  
  
"I know he is, that's why he's still my best friend. That's it. And he sees it the same way, trust me." Kelley narrows her eyes at her mother who puts her hands up in surrender.  
  
"Fine."

  
  
"How excited are you for the Olympics?" Dan asks, smiling between you and Kelley.  
  
Kelley shrugs. "Pretty excited, I guess. It's different than London, I feel more comfortable in my position as a defender, I'm not an experiment any more. I'd love to have another gold medal, that's for sure. And there are great people on the team, so I'm positive and excited for the Olympics to start."  
  
Everyone's looking at you now and you just shrug as well. "I'm excited too. Though I'm just an alternate, but it's surely a great experience and I love cheering my team on from the sidelines and help them as good as I can. So I'm excited for another US Gold at the Olympics."

 

"I really like your parents. They are so nice and kind and sweet." You tell Kelley on your way back to the hotel.  
  
"Good. You're going to see a lot more of them in the future, so I'm glad you like them. They seem to like you too."  
  
"Yeah? You think so?"  
  
Kelley grabs your arm and pulls you into her. "What's not to like about you? You're the most amazing human I know."

* * *

It doesn't take long and you're on the plane to Brazil. Kelley is wearing a snapback backwards and it makes her look so good that you're more than happy to be sitting between Moe and Sam. You know you couldn't keep her hands off of her if she'd be next to you.  
  
The flight takes several hours and you spend your time with sleeping, reading, listening to music and playing games with your teammates.

You play what feels like a hundred rounds of Heads Up, with you winning most of them, you play UNO and even some chess until Sam decides to start to sing and you and Moe - and probably everyone else on the plane - has to guess what it is.  
  
"Looking from a window above it's like a story of love-" She starts and you join in. "-can you heeeaar mee?"  
  
"Lalalalalalalalalaaa lalalalalalalalalaaa and all I ever knew-" Moe sings, fervently and so sure of the text.  
  
"Only yooouuu!" With you, Sam and Moe singing together it almost sounds good. Almost.  
  
Mal turns around from her seat in front of you, laughing. "Now that was pretty awful, guys. And I'm pretty sure lalalalalalalalalaaa isn't the right text."  
  
"I don't care." Moe says with a shrug. "You can never go wrong with lalalalalalalalalaaa, it fits every song."  
  
Mal raises an eyebrow. "You don't need to prove it."  
  
But Moe already opens her mouth and starts to sing. "Lalalalaa lala laa la la laaa."  
  
"Stop it with the Justin Bieber back there!" Alex shouts from two rows ahead and you start to laugh. You would never have recognised Moe's 'singing' as a Justin Bieber song.  
  
"Why are you singing back there?" Pinoe asks, turning around on her seat and looking back to you.  
  
"It's boring to just sit and do nothing." Sam shrugs.  
  
"You know, you could sleep, Samantha." Allie groans from somewhere.  
  
"Nah, I wanna sing something." Sam says.  
  
"Oh when the saints go marching in." Lindsey suddenly starts and you hear laughter from all around you.  
  
"Or what about...I come from Alabama with my Banjo on my knee-" Moe starts and suddenly more people join in.  
  
"-I'm going to Louisiana my true love for to see."  
  
You shake your head and listen to your teammates sing, sometimes joining in, sometimes only listening and laughing and recording for later.  
  
When Carli does her best impression of 92 degrees' 'I Do', Hope and Ali joining in, everyone's crying from laughing so much. Who would have believed that Carli Lloyd could be that funny?  
  
Tobin and Ash start beat boxing with Crystal and - to not only _your_ surprise - Christen rapping, while Kling and Lyssa use some pencils as drumsticks and the seat in front of them as drums.  
  
Becky amazes everyone with her beautiful voice when she starts singing 'Pie Iesu' - a complete contrast to the songs so far.  
  
JJ, Mal, Whitney, HAO and Allie give their best version of the Backstreet Boys' 'I want it that way' - with the whole grabbing for stars and looking like you're suffering.  
  
Then Kelley starts singing, voice raspy and low, her eyes never leaving yours. "Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart."  
  
"And I, your willing victim." You whisper quietly and smile at her.  
  
Everyone joins in and Pinoe keeps recording everything, the cracking voices, the laughing and the crying from laughing.

Two hours later everyone is tired out and sleeping, Sam is slightly snorring next to you and Moe's mouth hangs open, drool dripping from the corner. You on the other hand have a hard time falling a sleep with the different snorring noises from Sam and Carli and Ash and even little Mal. They sound like an orchestra, just that they're not playing together. Sometimes it sounds like they're trying to snore in canon and sometimes you even think you can make out melodies and songs. Carli surely snores 92°, no doubt about that.  
  
A soft touch on your shoulder startles you from wondering if Sam is snoring about Susanna or Clementine.  
  
"Hey, Em, are you awake?"  
  
You open your eyes at the sound of your favorite voice and Kelley instantly smiles at you.  
  
"Hey." You whisper.  
  
"Come with me." Kelley quietly says.  
  
You look at Sam and Kelley shakes her head. "She's not going to wake up, she sleeps like a baby. Now crawl over."  
  
You sigh and take her hand, carefully climbing over Sams sleeping body.  
  
"Where are we going?" You ask when Kelley starts walking to the back of the plane.  
  
When she stops in front of the plane's restrooms your eyes shoot open and you stare at her. Kelley opens the door and smiles at you with that smug look of hers.  
  
"You coming?" She asks with a smirk, holding her hand out for you.  
  
You take her hand without thinking. You always wanted to join the Mile High Club.

* * *

"I wish I could already have done that when we were on our way to the airport." You whisper into Kelley's ear from behind as you're walking back towards your seats. "With that snapback backwards on your head." You sigh. "Fuck, Kelley, the things you do to me."

Kelley stops in front of your row, leaning closer. "The things you just did to me, Em." She presses a gentle kiss onto your cheek. "I love you. Now get some sleep."  
  
You put a hand on her one cheek and press a lingering kiss to the other. "I love you too. See you in Brazil."  
  
Kelley walks the few steps to her seat, taking her spot next to Becky and Whitney and you crawl back onto your seat scross Sam's apparently still asleep body.

* * *

"Finally a real bed." Christen sighs heavily and falls down on one bed.  
  
You do the same thing and take the other bed and you both sleep for another few hours until you have to be down for a late lunch.  
  
At lunch you sit with Kelley, Christen, Tobin, Mal, Moe, Lindsey and Sam. Everyone's happy and excited to finally be here and enjoying the time here so far. You try to focus on your plate but Kelley's knee pressed against yours from the side makes it hard to concentrate.  
When you finish eating Kelley puts her arm behind your back onto your seat, her body leaned towards yours. You all keep talking and laughing and you find yourself smiling the hardest whenever Kelley says something or makes a joke and you can't believe you're the lucky one to have her as a girlfriend. You've been 'seeing' her for more than four months now, but it still feels like yesterday when you were in Atlanta with your braids and linedancing. And sometimes it feels so unreal, like you just can't believe it.  
You're shaking your head while smiling at her and Kelley stops mid-sentence and smiles at you.  
  
"What?" She asks, head slightly tilted sideways.  
  
You shake your again. "I'm happy, that's all." You squeeze her thigh and she smiles at you before picking her story up where he left.  
  
You try to focus on what she's saying more, something about how she and Tobin and Alyssa and two others were in Brazil with the youth team and ended up on the wrong path, frightened and scared - the story she told for the videos that were uploaded prior to the Olympics. Just that now you get a better insight, although Tobin keeps denying that she almost peed her pants because she was so scared of the snakes and spiders and trees and bulls on the street.  
  
You spend the rest of the day just acclimatising and getting used to being in Brazil by walking around the hotel and just chatting and relaxing before you go into full training mode the next morning.

Kelley is not always with you, but everytime she is she lights up the entire room - at least in your eyes. She looks at you with a big smile everytime she sees you and you just keep grinning back at her.  
  
"You're staring, kid." Hope tells you with a laugh, a hand on your shoulder.  
  
"I'm _not."_ You look away from Kelley, whose head is thrown back in laughter, her hands on her stomach, eyes closed and her lips curled into a big smile as she's talking to Crystal, JJ and Moe.  
  
"You _are,_ Em." HAO says, appearing on your other side and putting a hand on your shoulder as well.  
  
You groan.  
  
Of course you were staring.  
  
Of course they noticed.  
  
You sigh.  
  
"I just can't help it. I mean, look at her."  
  
HAO chuckles. "She's pretty amazing, I know. Still, stop undressing her with your eyes."  
  
"I'm _not_ undressing her with my eyes!"  
  
"You _are."_ Hope says with a laugh. "You're obviously imagining her without any clothes on."  
  
"I know what she looks like witho-"  
  
HAO puts a hand up and laughs. "We don't need to know that."  
  
You shrug and Kelley turns her head and opens her eyes, meeting yours. She stops shaking so much and just smiles at you. She winks at you casually before turning her attention back to the others.  
  
" _Don't_ say anything." You say before Hope or HAO can call you out again. "I know I'm staring. I know I have it bad. I can't help it."

* * *

A while later you and Christen are in your room again, getting ready for the night. You're already laying in your bed when Christen emerges from the bathroom in pants and a sportsbra, hair dripping wet. She smiles at you while putting on her Stanford shirt. She keeps tugging at the hem, trying to pull it down a bit.  
  
"Weird." She mumbles. "My shirt shrank."  
  
Your eyes widen suddenly and you blush, your hand moving under your pillow, searching for the shirt you put there.  
  
It's not there anymore.  
  
Christen sits down on her bed and when she pulls back the covers you can see her Stanford shirt laying there. You can hear Christen chuckle quietly and then she takes off the shirt and puts on her own. She turns around and sits down, smiling at you, brushing back a strand of her black hair.  
  
You press your lips together and don't break eye contact with her.  
  
"You're good for her." She suddenly says and you look at her in confusion. She throws the shirt into your arms. "You make her happy."  
  
You sigh.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
Christen smiles at you. "Well, since Pinoe's description of your 'boyfriend' I knew for sure. Before I just thought you were very close and just liked to flirt with each other, maybe that you'd be into each other secretly, but not that you'd know."  
  
"We really suck at keeping secrets." You laugh. "And Pinoe is such a pain in the ass, uuggh."  
  
"So what's your relationship status? Are you just casually seeing each other during camp and games or are you like serious about it?" Christen asks with a genuine smile.  
  
You blush a bit. "The latter."  
  
"May I ask since when?"  
  
"A few months now. Pretty much since March." You answer with a grin.  
  
"That's quite a while." Christen says with a nod. "Appearently you're not that bad at keeping secrets."  
  
You have to laugh. "Ali, Ash, Alex, Hope, HAO and Pinoe know on the team, now you too. That's a lot if you're asking me."  
  
Christen looks at you with a sincere smile. "Are you happy?"  
  
"The happiest." You answer without hesitation and Christen nods her head, not saying anything for a while.  
  
"I haven't seen Kelley that happy in a long time." She finally says and  you look at her in confusion.  
  
"Why- Why is- Why does everyone emphasize Kelley being happy, Christen?" You ask slowly, not sure if you should be asking her a question like that. 

Christen sighs. "Kelley may seem so strong and tough with the way she acts, confident and goofy and always.. happy. But deep inside she's just a small girl from Peachtree City."  
  
Christen seems to be thinking back to something, staring into distance. "She's one of my best friends since my first year in college. I've seen her through relationships and everything that comes with it. She's one of the greatest and kindest human beings I know and if she loves she does it with all her heart."  
  
Christen sighs again, now looking at you. "She's been hurt, you know?"  
  
She shakes her head with a small laugh. "You probably don't know. And I probably shouldn't be the one telling you. You should talk to Kelley."  
  
You stare at her, mouth slightly open. How could someone hurt Kelley? Pure, kind, loveable, funny, goofy Kelley O'Hara?  
  
Christen puts her hand on your cheek, gently nudging your face up a bit. "She's happy with you, Emily. I haven't seen her like that in way too long, if ever. That's why everyone keeps saying that she seems happy. It's good to see her like that again. And if you are the reason for it, then I'm the greatest supporter of your relationship." She smiles at you. "You're a great girl, Emily. You're beautiful and smart and talented and funny and a great teammate and friend. And you make Kelley so happy."  
  
You smile at her genuine and sincere words. "Thank you, Christen. For..telling me. I had no idea."  
  
Christen squeezes your knee. "Talk to her."  
  
"I will. Thank you, Christen, for everything you said."  
  
"No problem. Tell her to come over. I'll spend some time with Tobin and Moe."  
  
You smile at her thankfully and grab your phone, texting Kelley.

> Hey, Kel. Can you come over to my and CPs room? I need to talk to you. Love you! ♡

Christen hugs you before leaving the room and five minutes later there's a knock on your door. You walk over to open it and are met with a big freckled smile from your favorite person.  
  
"Hey, Em." She whispers while walking into your room, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, another chapter.  
> As always, I hope you still enjoy it, let me know what you think :)


	34. Happier than ever

_"Hey, Em." She whispers while walking into your room, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"_

_..._  
  
"Hey, Kel." You smile at her and she wraps you up in her arms, pressing a kiss to your temple.  
  
"I've missed you." She mumbles and you shake your head with a chuckle.  
  
"We just saw each other, silly."  
  
"Still." She cups your cheeks and kisses your lips. "I always miss you when I'm not with you."  
  
You kiss her back before leading her to your bed to sit down.  
  
"So, what's up? Did you call me here to make out in your bed cause I'd be tota-"  
  
"No." You interrupt her with a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Yeah? About what?"  
  
You take her hand and start to play with her fingers. "Christen knows about us."  
  
Kelley laughs. "I'm like an open book to her, of course she knows."  
  
"You're not surprised?"  
  
Kelley shrugs. "Not really. We've been through so much together, she knows me so well..I didn't even think I could hide something like that from her. Did she ask you about us?"  
  
You shake your head. "She told me that I'm good for you. She told me that I make you happy."  
  
Kelley leads your hand to her mouth and kisses it gently. "She's right. You are."  
  
"She didn't ask about why and when and how, she wasn't curious like everyone else." You tell her.  
  
"Christen's not that into gossip and she doesn't always want to know everything." Kelley says and you nod.  
  
"What she..what she told me was that you- that you.."  
  
"That I what?" Kelley asks, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind your ear.  
  
You play with the hem of her shirt, not looking at her. "You've been hurt." You whisper quietly.  
  
"Oh." Kelley says, her fingers dragging along your forearm. "Yeah." She sighs heavily. "What did she tell you?"  
  
You shake your head. "Nothing. She told me to talk to you. She didn't want to tell me something you maybe didn't want me to know or at least her from her."  
  
Kelley chuckles. "That's why I love Christen so much, she's a great friend."  
  
"Yeah, she seems really awesome." You say with a smile. "But..what- what did she mean?"  
  
Kelley sighs heavily. "She's talking about my ex."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Your ex?" You cautiously ask, still playing with Kelley's shirt.  
  
"Exgirlfriend, to be exact."  
  
"What- what happened?"  
  
Kelley lies down next to you. "Come here." She says, pulling you into her arms so that your head rests on her chest. She presses a kiss to your temple before starting to speak.  
  
"I had my only boyfriend in high school. Adam and I dated from when we were like 15 until I moved to California. He was my best friend since childhood and he still is one of my best friends now. We broke up in good terms, it just wasn't..  _right._  He was so good and kind and I was struggling with my sexuality the whole time and it just wasn't right to date him anymore. I went to college and pretty much made up for everything I thought I'd missed, flirting with girls and bringing them back to my dorm."  
  
She holds you tighter.  
  
"Sorry if you didn't want to hear any of this."  
  
You tell her it's okay and that you want to know everything, so she continues.  
  
"So, yeah, I wasn't sleeping around but I had fun. It was good. Then one day I met this girl after a game and she congratulated me on my goal. You know, I was kind of a goal scoring machine back then."  
  
Kelley chuckles and you have to smile at her self-praise.  
  
"So, yeah, there was this girl and she came to each game for a couple weeks, always telling me how good I played and that she's proud, of the team and me. We soon got along pretty well and I was kind of looking forward more to each game so I could see her again. After a few weeks I finally found the courage to ask her out. She said yes and well, shortly after we were dating."  
  
Kelley presses another kiss to your temple and you begin to caress her free arm.  
  
"It was great, she was great. She was so beautiful, with her curly auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She was kind and funny and always there for my games. She made me feel loved and wanted and I was so in love with her. We were the perfect couple. She was the perfect girlfriend."

Kelley takes a deep breath.  
  
"One of my best friends in college, Ali, didn't trust her for some reason, but I didn't listen to anything she had to say. In retrospective I really should have listened to her."  
  
Kelley takes your hand, playing with your fingers.  
  
"We've been dating for three years when I found out that she was cheating on me."  
  
You turn your head and press a kiss to her jaw, holding her tightly.  
  
"Turns out she was having an affair with this guy the whole time. The whole three fucking years. I put everything into my relationship with her, I loved her so much, more than myself, I would have done everything for her. I was young and didn't know anything about love. Of course, I loved Adam, he was great, but it wasn't..it wasn't  _real._  And thinking back, what I felt for her can't possibly have been love. At least that's what I tell myself."  
  
You turn around in Kelley's arms so you're face to face. You kiss her cheek gently and start to stroke her hair. She smiles at you and pecks your nose before continuing.  
  
"She and her boyfriend and a couple of their friends had a bet or something like that going on. Maybe it was because I slept with the girlfriend of one of them, although I didn't know at that time, but anyway, she more or less fake dated me for years. I don't know how to put it. And I have no fucking idea how I didn't realize that she was just playing with me. But she seemed so in love and she was so good and I thought I finally knew what love was. And I really loved her. I think. And she told me she loved me too but I guess it was all just a lie."  
  
You press another kiss to the side of Kelley's face.  
  
"I thought I was lucky enough to find true love at twenty, but god, was I wrong. I caught her in bed with her boyfriend. The way she looked at me..like she didn't even  _care,_  like I  _deserved_  it. I confronted them and they told me everything. She even laughed at me. Told me she never loved me, that I was a joke in life and in bed and that I would never make it anywhere, that I was a  _failure,_  a bad soccer player, that I'm a shame for the national team. She destroyed me."  
  
She takes another deep breath before she continues.  
  
"Ali and Christen picked me up afterwards and tried to.. patch me up again. I was terrible. I told myself to never fall in love again and just slept around. I even made the mistake to sleep with one of my best friends, Ann. I really hurt her. She was kind of into me, but I didn't want her that way. I just wanted to have fun. So I hurt her and almost destroyed our friendship."  
  
Kelley suddenly chuckles.  
  
"You know, I even tried to hit on Christen once."  
  
You raise an eyebrow and stare at her.  
  
"In my defense, I was drunk. She slapped me across the face in the middle of a crowded bar and started screaming at me, that I finally needed to grow up and start to get my life together, that I couldn't go on leaving a trail of broken hearted girls behind and even hurt my best friends. Appearently I wasn't drunk enough to forget any of that so the next day we had a long talk and I decided that I really needed to listen to my friends for once."  
  
"So, yeah.. Chloe, that's the girl's name by the way, destroyed me when I was 23, she destroyed everything I believed in and wanted, she made me lose faith in love. Little people on the current national team knew me back then, but those who did saw the worst of me. How I started sleeping around, how I hurt Ann - they knew Ann and they loved her, so they were pretty pissed when they found out. When Christen finally managed to get some sense into me it got better. I stopped sleeping around completely, I occasionally flirted with some girl, but I never let more than a kiss happen and I never gave them any hopes. But I wasn't myself. I mean, of course I was, I was joking around and making fun of everyone and everything, because that's just how I am. And that's how I cope with bad situations. Hardly anyone knew how hurt I still was. On the outside I was happy and on the inside I was better, but still. I never hit that level of happiness everyone points out now."

She cups your cheeks and looks into your eyes.  
  
"When I first met you I was good, everything was fine. I haven't thought of Chloe in years, I was good friends with Adam and Ann and I didn't hurt people anymore. I was playing soccer and I loved it so much, being a defender. People complimented me on my soccer skills. I was a fucking _World Cup Champion_."  
  
She shakes her head with a laugh.  
  
"And then I met  _you._  And I have absolutely  _no_  idea how you managed it but you made your way beeline into my heart. You..you are more than I could have ever wished for. You fascinated me and I felt drawn to you. I wanted to get to know you and..well, you were there. You  _know_  how we got here."  
  
You press a kiss to her lips with a smile, nodding slowly. Kelley smiles back at you.  
  
"Sometimes I was so sure I was going to hurt you just like everyone else. I never doubted you, I thought you were the kindest, nicest, funniest person ever and I felt myself falling for you so hard. But I didn't trust  _myself_  at first. I thought for sure I was going to hurt you. Disappoint you. I was convinced I wasn't good enough for you. But you..you just made me fall for you even harder and with every word, every smile, every laugh, every crinkle of your nose, every look that's so typical you, every tease, every touch, every almost kiss my walls kept tumbling down and I  _knew._  I knew it was okay. It was good. It was  _right."_

She kisses you with a big smile.  
  
"And now I'm here with you and I'm proud to call you mine and I haven't been thinking about my past for months now. You make me so happy, Emily. I've.. I've never been that happy."  
  
She grabs your face and kisses you hard.  
  
"I love you so freaking much, Emily Sonnett."  
  
She's smiling, crinkles around her eyes and the corners of her mouth, a few strands of her hair falling into her face, her freckles appearing like stars on the beautiful sky of her skin. She's the most beautiful human being ever, you think.  
  
"You know, when I met you I haven't had sex in two years.  _Two. Fucking. Years."_  Kelley laughs, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Everything feels so  _right_  with you. I feel so.. I can't even find the words to describe how and what I feel. So calm and settled and at ease and at home and just so loved. I love you so much, Em. And I'm sorry if I'm rambling or something like that, but I just, I want you to know that..you feel so  _different._  You make me  _feel_  so different. So happy. Happier than ever, that's why people keep mentioning it."  
  
Kelley shakes her head with a smile and kisses you. "I've always been happy, at least in some way, my life was good, my life  _is_  good, bad things happened, I've been hurt, but still I tried to stay positive and happy. Didn't always succeed, but anyway." She wraps her fingers into your hair. "And now  _you've_  come along and I finally know what  _real_  happiness is. And - and somehow I feel like it should be feeling weird to say that after only a few months, but it _doesn't,_ it _doesn't_ feel weird, it feels  _right,_  so fucking  _right_  to say that  _you,_  Emily, make me the happiest I've ever been. The way you look at me, the way you hold me, touch me, the way you make forget my own name, the way you love me..god, Em, I'm  _so_  in love with you. There aren't enough words to describe how much I love you. And I-I'm sorry if I'm talking too much and g-getting sidetracked, but I just wanted to make sure that you know  _how much_  you mean to me and that even though there have been others,  _you_  are the only one, the only one that  _matters,_  the only one that makes me so damn  _happy._  I want you to know how much I love you.. I love you so much, Em-"  
  
You grab her face and press your lips against hers. Kelley sighs when you take her bottom lip between yours and her fingers caress your neck.

"I love you, Kelley." You mumble against her lips before pulling back to look at her. "I love you so much. And I-I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry that you've been hurt. But I promise you, I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again. I love you. I won't hurt you." You lean your forehead against hers.  
  
"I love you, Kelley." You whisper.  
  
"To the moon and back?" Kelley asks quietly and you can't help but smile. You put your hands onto her cheeks and pull her in for a long kiss, trying to put all the love you have for her into it.  
  
"To the moon and back."

* * *

You fall asleep in each others arms, both smiling hard, arms and legs tangled, faces close to each other. You don't notice Christen coming back and standing at the foot of your bed, grinning at the sight in front of her. You don't notice her pulling the covers over your sleeping bodies.  
  
You wake up with Kelley's warm body next to you and you can't help but sigh at the sight. Kelley slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times.  
  
"Good morning, babe." She mumbles, voice raspy, still full of sleep.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful." You whisper back and press your lips against hers.  
  
Kelley sighs and wraps one arm around you. "I love you."  
  
You chuckle and nuzzle your face in the crook of her neck. "I love you too."  
  
You keep smiling at each other, kissing now and then and just enjoying being close to the person you love.  
  
Suddenly someone clears their throat and you turn your head to see Christen smiling at you.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, guys, but we have to be down in ten minutes for breakfast." Christen says with a laugh.  
  
You and Kelley groan and try to hide under the covers, but Christen just pulls them away. "You can be all coupley and lovey dovey and cute later. Now get up before Carli comes to get you."  
  
You slip into your training clothes and get ready in record time while Christen waits for you and Kelley to get finished. She has one hand on the door handle when she turns around, smiling between you and Kelley.  
  
"I'm happy for you." She says and suddenly wraps her arms around both of you. "I really am."  
  
She holds you close for a few seconds before she pulls back with a big smile. Kelley kisses you one last time and then you walk out the door to start your time in Brazil.

* * *

You have a few days until your first game of group stage and you spend them with training sessions and trying to be the best. Your red training jersey is dripping wet every day but you don't care. You love it, even though you won't be even starting. You stay with Sam a lot during training, she understands best how you feel. Bummed that you're not on the roster, but knowing that there are so many more Olympics ahead of you. HAO just shrugs it off, she has her three gold medals and all good things go by three she says with a laugh. Ash tries to make the best out of it, she knows that as long as Hope plays neither her nor Alyssa will be starting a lot of games, so it's not that important if she's on the roster or an alternate. She's happy enough to be there for the team and for Ali, giving her best to make everyone else their best.

_Belo Horizonte, Brazil, August 3rd 2016_  
  
On the day of your first game against New Zealand you walk through Mineirão Stadium in Belo Horizonte, where you have a lot of fun taking silly pictures together.  
  
When Pinoe takes a selfie - rather a teamie, because the whole team is in it - you take a picture of her plumber's smile.  
  
When Sam takes a selfie of the whole team she asks you for the perfect caption to post it on instagram.  
  
"I don't know, Sam." You say with a shrug. "Just write something. It doesn't matter, make some smileys or use the brazilian flag and a soccerball."  
  
"You're no help, Em." Sam shakes her head at you. Suddenly she grins. "Oh, I know!"  
  
She types something on her phone and when you feel your own phone vibrate in your pocket you know she must have posted the picture. You take it out and when you look at her caption you can't hold back a loud laugh.  
  
"What?" Sam asks confused.  
  
"Nothing, Sammy, nothing." You say with a laugh, patting her arm before you walk over to where Kelley, Allie and Alex are taking pictures.

* * *

You're in the lockerroom changing when you show Ali the picture Sam took earlier again. You're scrolling through the comments, laughing at Carli complaining she isn't in it, when a comment from Pinoe catches your eye.  
  
Your mouth drops open and Ali starts shaking from laughter.  
  
"Everything alright with you two?" HAO asks, putting a hand on Ali's shoulder.  
  
You look around until your eyes find Pinoe, smirking at you. You roll your eyes with a laugh and shove your phone in front of HAOs face.  
  
"What am I supposed to see except us beautiful gals?" HAO asks with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Here." Ali says, taking the phone and pointing at Pinoe's comment.

> **sammymewyy** : Squad is straight
> 
> **mrapinoe** : Squad is not fully straight Samuel. Not even close 

HAO shakes her head with a laugh after reading it. "Typical Pinoe. But I mean, she's right, isn't she?"  
  
Of course she's right, you think, looking around the lockerroom at your not fully straight squad. She's more right than most people even know.

* * *

Your first game is a 2:0 win.  
  
Carli and Alex each score a goal.  
  
You don't notice a lot about the game.  
  
Tomorrow is Kelley's birthday and you have no idea what to get her. And you have like only a few hours left.  
  
"Relax, Em." Ali tells you, hand on your shoulder. "You don't need to get her anything."  
  
You groan. "But it's the first birthday since we're together. I have to get her _something."_  
  
Ali chuckles. "No you don't. We're in Brazil for the Olympics, she won't expect anything."  
  
"Uuuggh." You put your face in your hands. "I hate Brazil."  
  
"No you don't." Ali tells you with a laugh.  
  
You sigh. "No, I don't."

"Just.. take her out for dinner. Spend some time with her. Kiss her. As long as she's with you she'll be happy." Ali says with a shrug.  
  
You sigh again. "You're probably right. Thank you, Ali."

* * *

The next day you wake up early and grab coffee for you and Kelley from a café down the street. You even get some flowers on the way back to the hotel.  
  
You balance the two cups of coffee and the flowers in your hands and make your way to Kelley's and Mal's room. You haven't really thought about what you're going to tell Mal - or anyone else - when she asks why you're making such a big deal out of Kelley's birthday.  
  
When the door opens you realize that first you don't care and second you don't even need an explanation.  
  
Kelley opens the door and you haven't even opened your mouth to wish her a happy birthday when she already grabs your arm and drags you inside, kissing you immediately.  
  
You push her back a bit with wide eyes and look around. Mal's nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's Mal?"  
  
Kelley smirks. "Christen picked her up a few minutes ago, said they wanted to meet up with Alex and Crystal for some forward talk."  
  
You shake your head at the incredibility of Christen Press.  
  
You look down at your hands. "I-I brought you coffee. And flowers."  
  
You're blushing when you extend your arms for Kelley to take the coffee and flowers. She puts them on the nightstand with a smile before turning back to you.  
  
"Come here now." She says and wraps her arms around you.  
  
"Happy birthday, Kelley." You mumble into her neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Kelley whispers back and you both just smile at each other.   
  
"Sorry that I didn't get you any present. I..I didn't really know what and..yeah.." You say after a while, playing with the hem of your shirt.  
  
"Hey." Kelley nudges your face up. "Being with you is the best present you could have gotten me. So don't be sorry for anything. I have you and that's all that I need." She presses a kiss to your forehead. "Now why don't you quickly get undressed for my birthday morning quickie while I put the flowers into some water?"  
  
You stare at her with wide eyes and Kelley chuckles, grabbing the flowers. "I'm serious, babe, get naked. We have twenty five minutes until breakfast, so enough time for at least one orgasm. For each of us."  
  
You shake your head with a laugh and start to take off your clothes. Who would say no to the opportunity of morning sex with their hot girlfriend?

* * *

Your coffee is cold and you're several minutes late for breakfast, but you both don't care. As soon as Kelley enters the room all eyes are on her and everyone starts singing and hugging her. You steal yourself away and sit down next to Ali and Ash who are both smirking at you.  
  
"Did you give her a good birthday present already?" Ash asks with a wink and you can't help but blush.  
  
"I'm sure you gave her the same Ash gave me last week for my birthday." Ali says with a proud smile and both you and Ash blush.  
  
"I-I-I really don't want to think about that, Ali." You stutter, shaking your head.  
  
"Thanks for the image, Alex." Ash says with a painful look.  
  
You eat breakfast with the team and train before you're back for lunch. Kelley keeps grinning at everyone, appearently enjoying her birthday. She's laughing and jumping and running around and everyone's having a good time.  
  
"Do you know that you're six years older than me now?" You ask through a fork full of food.  
  
Kelley chuckles. "That'd be like you dating a 16-year-old."  
  
Your eyes widen and you stare at her. "Gross."  
  
"So gross." Kelley says with a nod.  
  
"Hey, Kelley!" Alex suddenly shouts. "Come here, I wanna take some pictures with my birthdaygirl!" She waves Kelley to where she's standing with Tobin and Kelley walks over. You follow her with your eyes, smiling, until someone sits down in front of you.  
  
"You're drooling, Emily."  
  
You roll your eyes. "I _know,_ Christen, I _know._ No need to remind me."  
  
"So, I've got something for you."  
  
You raise an eyebrow. "You know it's _Kelley's_ birthday, not mine?"  
  
Christen laughs. "Yes I do! Anyway, here."  
  
She drops a keycard in front of you on the table and you stare at it. "What's that?"  
  
"Your key to Kelley's pants?" Christen says with a smirk, trying to hold back a laugh.

"I-I don't need a key to get in there!" You exclaim, staring at her.  
  
Christen chuckles. "That's what I thought. But it's still kind of the key to Kelley's pants." You scrunch your face and Christen sighs. "It's Mal's key. You're gonna stay with Kelley today and Mal with me."  
  
Your eyes widen even more. "Wh-What? H-How?"  
  
Christen rolls her eyes. "Take it and surprise her, Sonnett, and don't think too much. Mal and I have some stuff to discuss, you know, how to score a goal and so on. So you just go and have fun with her tonight."  
  
"That's-That's so nice of you." You say with a dumbfounded eypression and Christen just shrugs. "Thank you!"

* * *

After a light training session in the afternoon you decide that you're going to order something to Kelley's room and surprise her with yourself and some movies.  
  
You knock on her door, dressed casually, and when she opend the door you just push her inside whilst kissing her and shutting the door. You've been kissing and making out for twenty minutes, when there's another knock on the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Kelley wonders and you try to hold back a smile.  
  
"Wooaah." She says after opening the door and finding flowers and dinner being rolled into her room. "What's all of that?" She asks, staring between you and the food.

"Well, first I wanted to take you out." You say with a shrug. "But than I figured it'd be better to just eat in your room, watch some silly movies that we won't focus on and just make love for hours."

Kelley's mouth drops open. "But-But what if Mal comes back?"

You grin at her. "She won't."

"She won't?"

"Nope. She's staying with Christen tonight. They're having some 'forward talk'."

"So.." Kelley walks closer to you. "That means, we have the room to ourselves the whole night?"

You smirk at her. "The whole night."

You tug at her waistband and Kelley pushes you back on the bed, straddling your waist.

"What about dinner?" You ask, holding onto her hips, your thumbs caressing her skin.

"Dinner can wait. There's something else I want to eat first." She says with a smirk before leaning down and capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

The food is cold when you finally find the time to eat it, but you both don't care. You're naked, sitting on the bed, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. You're eating in silence, smiling at each other and kissing between bites.

"I had a great birthday." Kelley says with a big smile.

"Yeah?"

"I got to spend it with you, so it was the greatest."

"I love you, silly." You tell her with a laugh and Kelley just shrugs, putting the fork back into her mouth.

Twenty minutes later you finished eating and you're ready for exploring each others bodies again.

Two hours later you're both breathing heavily, Kelley laying on top of you, both sweaty and hot.

"You're gonna be the death of me, woman." Kelley says with a laugh. "My 28-year-old body can't keep up with your youth."

"It didn't seem like that when you were begging me to not stop, to go on, go faster, go harder, take more. And it definitely didn't seem like that when you were..well..fucking me in that position earlier. I don't know if I'd be able to hold you like that and go on for that long."

Kelley bites her lip and blushes a bit. "You're bringing out the animal in me. I can't help myself."

"So, ready for another round?" You smirk at her, your hands moving down her naked back and you don't have to wait long until Kelley is kissing your neck, nipping and sucking at it and you're moaning again.

An hour later you're both exhausted and out of breath. You still have training the next day and a game after that so you decide to get some sleep. After all you don't want Jill to ask why you're that exhausted. Celebrating Kelley's birthday with hours of sex surely isn't the best excuse.

* * *

_Belo Horizonte, Brazil, August 6th 2016_

Your game against France is another win thanks to Carli's goal.

Sometime during the second half Ash nudges your shoulder. "Stop glaring at the french players like that."

You shake your head and look at her. "What?"

"You look like you're trying to kill them just with your eyes." She says with a laugh.

You groan. "I don't like 'em."

"Because of how they play? Or because they're fouling your girlfriend?" Ash asks with a smug look.

You cross your arms. "I'm worried, okay? I don't won't her to get hurt."

"She won't, Em." Ash says, patting your knee. "Kelley may be small, but she's hard like a rock. So don't worry."

* * *

_Manaus, Brazil, August 9th 2016_

You headed to Manaus the day after you're game against France, trained a bit and now you're playing your last game of group stage against Colombia.

"She's fast." HAO says quietly a few minutes into the game, looking at the field.

"Who?" You ask, head turned towards her.

HAO grins at you. "Kelley."

You can't hide a smile. "Yeah. She's pretty fast."

"Running down those Colombian Players. No wonder she's killing the beep test." HAO says with a laugh.

After 25 minutes the whole bench goes silent.

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

"Fuck."

Several of your teammates are cursing, you're just staring at the field.

Colombia got a freekick just outside the penalty area.

Hope let the ball slip through her hands and between her feet.

15 minutes later Crystal scores the equalizer.

A huge sigh of relief goes through the whole team.

A few minutes into second half Mallory makes it 2:1.

It's the 90th minute and you're already sure of your third win when Colombia gets another freekick. And just like earlier the ball gets in. The whistle blows and the game ends 2:2.

This time no one curses, no one swears. Everyone's just staring around, wondering how that just happened.

You're standing with Kelley, Pinoe, Ash, Ali, HAO, Christen and Julie after the game, waiting for everyone to get ready to get back to the hotel.

Kelley is angry with herself, thinking the second goal and therefore the tie is her fault because she caused the freekick.

"That's bullshit, Kel, and you know it." Pinoe tells her. "I caused the first freekick, so it's my fault as well."

"I shouldn't have fouled her. I should have been a better defender." Kelley quietly says. "I didn't play good."

"You played great, Kel!" Christen says, putting her hand on Kelley's shoulder. "Don't make yourself feel bad about things you can't control. And hey, we still qualified for quarter final."

Kelley groans again and you just can't help but wrap your arms around her waist. You stroke her hair back and press a kiss to her cheek. "You're an awesome defender. Don't doubt yourself, Kel."

Kelley leans her head on your shoulder and presses a kiss against your neck.

"Thanks, babe." She mumbles, just loud enough for those around to hear.

"Awww." Ali leans against Ash and they all just smile at you.

Except for one.

Your eyes widen when you realize that there's one person in your circle that _doesn't_ know about you and Kelley and you turn your head to find her staring between you and Kelley with her mouth open, confused look on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I hope, you still enjoy the story. We're already at the Olympics, so it's getting along.  
> Let me know, what you think!  
> Cheers :)
> 
> Also I have some questions.  
> First, what are your thoughts on Jill Ellis at the moment? On the 3 backline? Who should be playing, defense, goal..? Questions upon questions!  
> Second, what exactly is the deal with Rapinoe kneeling during the anthem? Or rather, what's the problem with it? I'm from Europe, so maybe I don't get the honoring the flag and stuff. But I've been thinking a lot about it, so what's the deal there?


	35. Beaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy the chapter even though probably no one wants to relive it. Sorry if it hurts.

_Your eyes widen when you realize that there's one person in your circle that_ doesn't _know about you and Kelley and you turn your head to find her staring between you and Kelley with her mouth open, confused look on her face._

_..._

You stare at her and you feel Kelley following your gaze, her eyes now as well on your teammate who's looking at you, probably not knowing what's going on.

Suddenly Pinoe breaks into laughter, holding her stomach with one arm, the other pointing around.

"Oh my god." She manages to get out. "She doesn't know, right?"

You facepalm and Kelley drops her head onto your shoulder with a groan.

"You two suck." HAO says with a laugh, shaking her head.

"Sometimes we do." Kelley quietly says, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at Heather, who blushes, mouth open.

"She's right though, you two are so bad at hiding." Ali says with a laugh.

"Uhm, what are you guys talking about?" You hear someone ask and suddenly everyone's looking between you and Kelley and Julie, heads going from left to right and back like it's a tennis game. "What are you hiding? What don't I know?"

You look at Kelley, trying to read her mind and find out what to say when suddenly Alex appears next to your group. "We're ready to go, are you coming?" She looks at the moving heads and the confused staring contest and narrows her eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Julie keeps looking between you and Kelley when she asks Alex. "Do you know about what's going on with Kelley and Emily here? Are they up to something? They are being weird."

Alex raises her eyebrows and looks at you and Kelley. "Those two? Well, apart from going at it like rabbits I don't think they are up to anything."

Everyone's mouths drop open and eight pairs of eyes stare at Alex.

"What?" Julie's head now jumps from you to Kelley to Alex and back again.

"Oh, she didn't know?" Alex asks innocently. "Well..sorry, guys." With that she walks away, leaving you behind, Julie as confused as before.

Julie looks between you and Kelley and your teammates, eyes and mouth wide open. "Okay, does anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest and taps her foot.

You sigh and look at Kelley who just shrugs.

"I'm kind of tired of having to explain." Kelley whispers so only you can hear her.

"Yeah, me too." You whisper back, your hand holding onto Kelley's waistband at her back, trying to be close to her somehow, finding some hold.

Kelley clears her throat before she suddenly smiles brightly. "Megan, why don't you do the honor? I'm sure you've been _dying_ to tell someone for the first time since you found out."

Pinoe rubs her hands together excitedly, a big grin forming on her face. "Oh, I would _love_ to! Come on, Jules!" She wraps her arm around Julie's shoulder and starts walking her towards the bus. Julie looks back at you with a confused look but you all just shrug.

"Once upon a time.." Pinoe starts and everyone has to laugh.

"This is not a fairytale, Pinhead." Ash says, which earns her a punch from Kelley.

"It is for me, asshole!"

Ash stares at her with her mouth wide open, rubbing her arm, where Kelley hit her, and Ali can't stop laughing, pushing Ash forward. The rest of the girls just shakes their heads with a smile and you, you wrap your arms around Kelley's waist and press a kiss to her cheek. "You really are my Prince Charming, Kel."

Kelley leans into you with a smile, whispering "I love you", making your teammates awww.

Pinoe appearently finished her storytelling, because suddenly Julie turns around and points at you and Kelley. "You two are dating? Seriously? Pinoe isn't pulling a prank on me?"

Pinoe scoffs at that. "I'm way better at pulling pranks at that. I would make Hope and Carli a couple. Or you and Christen."

Everyone starts laughing and shaking their heads and you and Kelley grab Julie and walk towards the bus again.

"So, yeah, no, Pinoe's right." Kelley tells her eloquently.

"You're so good with words, good thing you have other talents." You say with a chuckle, patting Kelley just above her butt.

Julie stops and looks between you two. "So you're together, like for real?"

"We are." Kelley says, grabbing your hand, pressing a kiss to it.

"Huh. Wow." Julie says, starting to walk again.

You and Kelley share a look and follow after her.

"That's all you're gonna say?" You cautiosly ask.

Julie shrugs, smiling at you. "What am I supposed to say? I love you both and if you're happy that's all I care about. You being together doesn't change anything. So I don't mind if you're going at it like rabbits, just try to keep it quiet when I'm near, I need my beauty sleep."

With a wink she gets onto the bus and you and Kelley are left standing there, staring at each other.

"We should always let Pinoe do the talking if it goes that well." You say with a laugh before you both step into the bus.

* * *

The next morning you're flying out of the Brazilian jungle around Manaus to the capital Brasilia for your quarter final game against Sweden. You have just one day left for training before the game and everyone's giving their best to stay focused and healthy.

It's the next day when you're sitting together, eating dinner, when you're thinking back to the last games.

"You remind me of that toy." You say, poking Kelley's hand with your fork.

Kelley looks at you, confused as to what you mean. "Huh?"

You laugh and shake your head. "Sorry, I was just thinki-"

"Does it vibrate?"

You whip your head around and stare at Pinoe. "What?"

Pinoe starts laughing. "The toy Kelley reminds you of, does it vibrate?"

Your teammates around you break into laughter as well and you see Kelley blushing a bit.

"Asshole. No, it does not." You glare at Pinoe.

"Well then what's the toy?" Whitney asks, tilting her head and looking at you.

"I forgot the name." You tell them, earning many groans.

"And when or why do I remind you of that..toy?" Kelley asks, both eyebrows raised, smirking at you.

"Don't know, on the field mostly. When you're running and standing. The way you reach out your..butt."

"My butt? I reach out my butt?" Kelley crosses her arms and looks at you.

"You do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do, Kel." Becky says with a laugh.

"Nooo!"

"Trust us, you do." Tobin says and Kelley glares at her.

"Hey, it's cute, Kel!" You say and as soon as the words leave your mouth you bite the insides of your cheek, hoping that nobody noticed what you just said. Ali and Christen are smirking at you but everyone else appearently didn't notice or just doesn't care.

Kelley smiles at you and drops her arms. "And what toy do I remind you of?"

"Uh. It's like that..stuffed animal. And it's mostly brown and furry, but its face and feet and hands are..not furry. And it has big ears I think. And freckles. And a tail, I think, like a monkey. Oh, and it can put its thumb into its mouth." You tell her with a smile.

Kelley narrows her eyes at you. "That doesn't sound very cute."

"Oh it's the cutest thing ever, trust me! I just don't remember the name.."

"I think what you mean is Monchhichi." Alyssa interrupts you with a smile.

You snap your fingers. "That's it, thanks, Lys!" You turn back to Kelley. "You remind me of Monchhichi!"

Those who know what you mean start to laugh and Mal starts googling. "Awww." She exclaims suddenly after she found some pictures. "That's so cute!" She shows the pictures around and everyone agrees that, yes, Kelley is indeed a little Monchhichi.

Kelley groans and glares at everyone. When they finally turn back to their own conversations Kelley shakes her head with a smile. "I'm no Monchhichi."

You lean closer towards her, brushing her ear with your lips, your whisper touching her soft skin. "Yes, you are, babe." You laugh and press a quick kiss to her cheek before pulling back with a smile.

* * *

_Mane Garrincha Stadium, Brasilia, Brazil, August 12th 2016_

The next day you watch Carli, Hope, Mal, Allie, Becky, Kelley, Kling, Julie, Alex, Moe and Tobin line up for the quarter final against Sweden. When Kelley smiles at you one last time you send her a thumbs up and a big grin before they head onto the field and you take your place on the side between Ash and HAO.

The game kicks off, the US in white, Sweden in blue.

In the second minute Alex sends a cross towards the goal, but it's headed away. Kelley sends it in again, but it's cleared by Sweden. Tobin takes a corner shortly after but it's cleared off the line, then sent in again and cleared again, just like the following corner taken by Tobin. In the 5th minute Lotta Schelin manages to get a corner for the Swedes, but it doesn't go in, Hope isn't even challenged. A throw in by Becky in the 9th minute almost gets in by Alex and after another throw in the Swedes try a counterattack, but they don't get through. Tobin sends crosses towards the goal, but no one gets a head on them.

Kelley takes a freekick and Tobin sends it in, but still no goal comes out of it.

In the 15th minute a swedish player is down, she winces in pain and stays on the sideline, getting treatment, while Tobin takes another corner. Mal tries to get through but doesn't succeed and before the next corner Sweden makes a change. Alex is down after the corner but she gets up again.

A few minutes later Alex is in front of the goal, but the ball gets cleared away by a swedish defender. Becky gets another throw in, but still the ball doesn't go into the net.

In the 23rd minute the Swedes are near the US goal, but Hope never even has to touch the ball. She keeps getting booed at and you shake your head angrily.

"She doesn't even do anything, why do they keep booing her?" You ask no one in particular and HAO puts a hand on your shoulder.

"We don't have to understand everything."

There are several chances, Tobin sends beautiful crosses in, Alex is in front of the goal often, but there's always a Swede between the US player and the goal.

In the 35th minute Lotta Schelin tries to make her way around your defenders, but she gets a cornerkick. The corner gets cleared and kicked back, but Hope pushes it away. That was probably her first real touch of the ball, you think. You start a counterattack, but Schelin defends it quickly.

"Schelin is everywhere." Sam says with a laugh from her space next to Ash.

A few minutes later the Swedes try it again, running towards the goal, but JJ kicks the ball away and Hope clears the following cornerkick.

Shortly before halftime Kelley sends in a wonderful service after a freekick, but unfortunately no one can get the ball in.

You go into halftime with zero goals scored.

You slowly rub Kelley's back as she drinks water, splashing it into her face while Jill talks about the game and how you need to score to win this game. As if you didn't know that.

The second half starts without any changes.

"Julie is a _beast_." Ash says with a laugh when Julie beautifully clears a ball.

Shortly into the second half you get a freekick just outside the penalty area, but Carli fails to score. Another freekick follows soon after but Carli fails again.

In the 54th minute the Swedes manage to come close to Hope's goal but they are stopped by your teammates. Soon after Mal is fouled in the Swedish half but the freekick doesn't get near the goal.

You hold your breath when Kelley jumps up, heading away a ball and tumbling into a Swedish player.

When she's fouled by Lotta Schelin, sliding on the ground, HAO and Ash need to hold you down to stop you from jumping up. You're quietly cursing Schelin, glaring at her.

"Calm down, Em. She got her yellow. Staring daggers at her won't help." HAO softly says, rubbing your thigh.

It's the 60th minute when Allie gives away a ball and the Swedes start a counter attack.

JJ slides, but can't stop the Swedish no. 11 from shooting the ball into the left corner, just outside Hope's reach.

A loud groan goes through the US bench while the Swedes celebrate.

Crystal gets subbed in for Allie in the 65th minute.

Kelley gets a beautiful shot on goal and you smile, proud of your girlfriend, even though she didn't score.

They try and try and press against the Swedes, but no one manages to get through and score. There are several beautiful shots but none goes in.

In the 72nd minute Sweden makes a change as well as the US. Pinoe gets subbed in for Kelley. You know Kelley would still love to play when she's jumping around at the sideline just after being subbed out. When she has calmed down Ash makes space next to you and Kelley sits down, legs stretched out. She puts one hand on Ashs thigh and one on yours.

"Where's the popcorn, ladies?" She asks with a laugh and you can't help but chuckle before she gets up again to stand at the sideline. 

In the 77th minute a Swedish player is down when Alex finally scores the equalizer. Even though there's booing the whole bench jumps up in ecstasy, the referee didn't say anything, so you don't feel too bad. The booing and "Zika"-shouting sucks though.

A beautiful chance by Carli in the 84th minute gets deflected by a Swedish defender, only inches wide. Every shot after the following corner gets deflected and cleared as well.

The final minutes go by without any goal and suddenly you're heading into extratime.

Extratime comes and goes and no goals are scored except one from Carli that's called offsides just minutes before the final whistle and one from Lotta Schelin just seconds after that was called offsides as well. You're not sure if either of those goals was really offsides, but even if both were onsides it would now be 2:2, so you'd still have to score another one.

Alex is standing at the penalty spot, sliding back a bit.

She shoots -

and it's saved by Lindahl.

0:0

Hope takes her spot in goal, while Lotta Schelin steps forward.

She shoots left and Hope doesn't even have time to react.

0:1

Lindsey steps forward now, runs, shoots to the left side -

1:1

Hope takes her spot against Asllani who shoots and -

1:2

Carli's going to take the next penalty kick, she runs and strucks it beautifully towards the left side.

2:2

It's Hope against Sembrant now. A shot to the left, Hope jumps to the left and -

save.

2:2

Moe steps forward, shoots quickly -

3:2

Caroline Seger takes her spot against Hope. Hope guesses the direction, but Seger is better.

3:3

Christen's the final US player to take a penalty. She runs, shoots and -

misses wide.

3:3

Dahlkvist is the final Swedish player. She steps back. Takes a few steps -

and scores.

3:4

* * *

Beaten.

Defeated.

Crushed.

Broken.

Disappointed.

Frustrated.

Crestfallen.

_Heartbroken._

No one's smiling, no one's laughing, no one's talking a lot.

Ash has her arms wrapped around Ali, comforting her for not getting gold after being injured during the 2012 Olympics.

Carli and Hope are sitting in the back, Hope with her head in her hands, Carli with one hand on Hope's shoulder, staring out of the window.

Whitney and Becky are both staring out of the window as well, occasionally a heavy sigh leaves one of their bodies.

Moe is curled into a ball, her head resting on Lindsey's lap, who keeps stroking her head.

Crystal and Julie both have their eyes closed and their arms crossed, as well as Alyssa and Kling.

Pinoe has her arms wrapped around her knees, staring at nothing.

Mal is curled into a ball across two seats.

HAO has her headphones on, blending out everything around her.

Alex' head rests on Allie's shoulder, who let's her head fall onto Alex', eyes closed.

Christen keeps staring out of the window, tears silently running down her cheeks.

Tobin has her arms wrapped around Christen's waist and her face nuzzled into her neck, trying to be there for her somehow.

Sam has her eyes closed and her headphones on, even though she's probably not listening to any music.

Kelley found some space on the ground of the aisle, her legs extended and her arms crossed behind her head. Her chest is rising and dropping evenly.

You are looking around, watching your teammates and everything that's passing by the bus.

* * *

When you step out of the bathroom after a long cold shower you find Christen lying on her bed, her whole body shaking. You make your way towards her quickly, sitting down next to her and putting your hand on her back.

"Christen, hey."

She sobs and mumbles something into the pillow.

"Turn around, Christen."

She shakes her head, body still shaking. You start to draw circles with your palm on her back.

"It's not your fault." You tell her quietly.

She suddenly jumps up and turns around, face red and wet and eyes teary and puffy. "It _is!"_ She shouts, wildly gesticulating with her hands. "It _is my_ fault."

"It's no-"

"Stop that bullshit, I know it is my fault and you know it too, so don't act stupid." Christen glares at you and you raise your eyebrows at her. "I-I'm sorry, Emily." She apologizes, more tears leaving her eyes. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Hey, it's okay." You tell her, squeezing her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

Christen snorts. "What's there to talk about? I fucked up, that's it."

"That could have happened to everyone, Christen, and you know it."

"Yeah, but it happened to _me_ and _only_ me. I'm the only one who missed. I fucked up our gold medal. I fucked up gold for Alyssa and Ali, god, poor Ali, after everything that happened four years ago. For Allie and Whitney and Kling. They don't have an Olympic medal and they'll be mid thirty for the next ones. What if I fucked up their only chance at an Olympic gold?" She cries even more now and you have no idea how to calm her down. "Becky and Pinoe and Alex and Kelley won four years ago. Carli and Tobs have two and Hope even has fucking three gold medals. Yeah, I know how many medals my teammates have because I wanted to make sure everyone got their forth, third, second or mostly first gold. JJ, Bean, Crys, Linds and Mal are so young, they'll still be on the roster in four years. They'll be younger than I am right now in four years. Can you believe that? Fuck, Em, I fucked up my _own_ and probably _only_ chance at an Olympic gold."

Christen just keeps crying and telling you how she fucked up and that she disappointed the whole team and a whole nation, that she's just a big disappointment and Jill should take her off the roster because she doesn't have any talent.

You grab her shoulders and pull her up. "Listen to me, Chris. Hey, _listen_ to me!" You gently slap her cheeks until she focuses on you.

"It's _not_ your fault. Uh!" You put your finger up when she opens her mouth. "Shut up. You said enough, now it's my turn." Christen's eyes widen and her mouth closes. "I don't know how you feel, to be honest, I'm not even on the fucking Olympic roster, I'm only an alternate, so hey, at least you didn't fuck up _my_ Olympic gold." Christen raises an eyebrow and you roll your eyes. "Come on, Chris. Everyone could have missed that goal. Remember that penalty from Sergio Ramos against Bayern Munich? I mean, at least your ball didn't land on the moon!" Christen chuckles silently and pushes your shoulder a bit. "There it is, come on, Chris, smile." You pinch her cheeks and Christen can't stop the smile that's spreading on her face. "Good girl. Seriously, it's not your fault. And don't try to tell me otherwise. I know you're disappointed. Everyone is, the whole team and the whole country. But no one's blaming you for it. And if they do, I dare them to take the penalty instead of you and then let's see if they could score. I'd say no because there's hardly anyone like you. You're a great player. You're good at what you're doing. I mean, you're captain in Chicago. You're _awesome."_ You punch her shoulder a bit. "Seriously, you _are._ You're so talented and beautiful and one of the greatest players and people I know. It's an honor and a privilege to be playing with you. Even if you missed a penalty kick." Christen groans and you laugh. "It's not that big of a deal, Christen. We all still love you and we all stand with you. And together we'll get our gold medal in four years. I don't know about you but I am planning on making the roster and we're going to win. And first we're going to win our next Worldcup. Well, you are. I'll win my _first_ Worldcup." You put a hand under her chin, holding it up so you can look into her eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Christen. It's not your fault. We're sad now but we're going to come back even stronger. We're going to finish the NWSL season, we're going to have a great offseason, great games and when it's time to go to France  in three years we'll be ready for the forth Worldcup. Understood?"

Christen chuckles and nods. "Yeah, understood." She whispers quietly.

"Good." You say, leaning back and smiling at her.

"How-how can you be so positive? You're always happy and smiling and laughing and finding something positive in everything. How do you do that?" She asks, looking at you with big eyes.

You shrug. "Life's tough and sometimes it sucks and it fucks you and your plans up, but it still goes on. Sometimes we don't reach our goals even though we're trying so hard and giving our best. But.. that's life, you can be the best but still fail. And you can't keep back every fail and every loss. Sometimes they're just supposed to happen. And there's nothing you can do about it. Except accept that you didn't succeed this time. But you're going to give your best again next time. And if there isn't a next time..life still goes on. Life's about more than just winning." You smile at her. "I don't know yet what it's about, but I'm sure winning isn't it's only purpose."

Christen laughs and punches your shoulder. "You're silly, Em. But mayb- you're _definitely_ right." She says, nodding her head as you smirk at her with crossed arms. "You're right, Em. Thanks for talking some sense into me."

You shrug again, smiling at her. "That's what friends are for, Chris."

* * *

A few of your teammates are sitting around in the lobby the next morning, deciding what to do, now that you don't have a semifinal and a final to play. Jill gave you the option to either go back to the states with the staff the next evening or stay in Brazil on your own and head back in time for you to get back to your clubs. Some already decided to go home the next day, others are still unsure of what to do.

After some discussion you've decided to stay in Brazil. You'll be joined by Ali, Ash, Tobin, Christen, Becky, Sam, Crystal, Mal, Alyssa, Pinoe and of course Kelley. The rest decided to go back to the states to spend some more time with their families.

Becky agreed to book the flight and Alyssa is checking if you'll be able to get some rooms in the Olympic village. After everything is managed you pack your bags and get to the airport to fly to Rio. You'll be spending a week there and getting back to the states the day after the soccer final. You don't plan on going, but you'll be watching other games, supporting the whole Olympic US team.

When you get to the village you pair up and head to your rooms. You're sharing with Kelley and you're glad to be having some more time with her.

"How-How are you?"

"Me?" You point at yourself. "Fine, I guess. I'm sorry that we didn't win. Or that _you_ didn't win." You shrug. "But I'm okay, I'm glad to be here, with you, with our friends, having some time to ourselves." You grab her hand and pull her towards the bed. "What about you?"

Kelley sits down with a shrug and pulls you into her arms. "It sucks, but I'll be okay. There are more medals to win. And if not, there are more important things than winning."

"Like what?" You kiss her jaw and she smiles at you.

"Like you and how much I love you." She presses her lips against yours and you can't help the moan that's escaping your mouth. "Let's get ready for bed and just sleep. If that's okay with you?" She kisses your nose and you have to hold back a sneeze. "I just want to hold you and feel you and fall asleep in your arms."

You grab her neck and pull her closer. "Of course, Kelley. I love you."

* * *

For the next two days you don't do much except for strolling around Rio, exploring the city and relaxing at the beach. Tobin, Ash and Kelley rented some surfboards and are trying their hardest to teach everyone.

"Oh, no, you're _not_ gonna get me onto that _thing."_ Becky says, shaking her head furiously. _"No way."_  
  
"Come on, Becks, it's fun!" Kelley grabs Becky's hand, trying to pull her towards the water.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah, Becks, it's fun, go!" Alyssa says with a chuckle.  
  
"Well then why don't _you_ join them?" Becky glares at her.  
  
Tobin walks over and pulls at Alyssa's arm. "Yeah, Lys, you're coming too."  
  
"What?!" She exclaims wide eyed. "No, I'm not."  
  
"Come on, Lys, it's fuuun!" Becky mocks and they are both pulled towards the water.  
  
Sam starts laughing at them unil Ash appears in front of her, hands on her hips. "You wanna come too?"  
  
"No?" Sam replys with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I think you _do_ wanna join us." Ash smirks at her and grabs her, holding her, even though she's taller, in her arms and starts running towards the water.  
  
It's quiet when they are finally all in the water and you watch them for a few minutes, falling off the boards and jumping up and almost drowning each other.  
  
Mal starts building a sandcastle with Crystal's help, Ali and Christen are lying next to each other, eyes closed, enjoying the sun.  
  
"Wanna bury me in the sand?" Pinoe asks, nudging your shoulder and you shrug.  
  
"Sure."  
  
You start digging a whole and Mal and Crystal leave their sandcastle to help you bury Pinoe until the only thing not covered with sand is her head.  
  
After a while Becky, Alyssa and Sam come back, dripping wet, falling down on their towels on not moving. Ash keeps shouting and waving and Ali sighs heavily before getting up to join her on her surfboard. Christen follows her soon after and swims towards Tobin. Pinoe fell asleep in her sand-bed and Mal and Crystal are building a sandcastle on top of her. You look up and see Kelley watching you from her surfboard. The others already made their way out and are further away. Kelley waves her hand and you get up, walking through the water until you reach her, sitting on the surfboard.  
  
"Wanna join me?" She extends her hand and you grab it, sitting behind her on the surfboard. Kelley starts paddling with her hands and you lean back on your elbows, your knees touching Kelley's hip, your legs dangling into the water. When she thinks she reached the perfect spot she stops and turns around so she's facing you.  
  
"You're so beautiful." She tells you suddenly and you blush, biting your lip. Kelley moves closer and puts her legs around your waist. You raise your eyebrows but she just shrugs. "They are too far away and they're way too invested in whatever they're doing." She grabs your hands and she starts playing with your fingers.  
  
You let the waves float you around until Kelley decides that you need to try standing up and riding a wave. She tells you everything she thinks you need to know and you try your best to do what she told you but you hardly succeed, only one time staying on your feet for a few seconds. Kelley thinks you did great, at least she keeps telling you that. You hold onto the board, your legs kicking in the water and Kelley wraps her arms around you, grinning at you.  
  
"I'm proud of you." She says with a big smile and you shake your head with a laugh. You look around and notice that you drifted off a bit. Ash and Ali are already back at the shore and Tobin and Christen keep surfing somewhere in the distance. You take one hand off the surfboard and pull Kelley closer, holding onto her hip. Kelley steadies herself at the board with one hand and puts the other onto your cheek. She smiles at you before she moves closer, pressing a kiss to your lips. You sigh and your shoulders drop as you move closer, pressing her against the surfboard, kissing her harder. Kelley moans and wraps her arms around your neck and her legs around your waist. Keeping both of you afloat is hard but you don't want to stop kissing her.

Kelley moves one hand down your neck and your shoulder, her fingers dragging along your collarbone before she, without warning, moves under your bikini top, squeezing your breast. You can't help but moan and bite down on her lip.  
  
"Don't start something you can't finish." You groan and Kelley slowly removes her hand.  
  
"I'll finish tonight when we get back to our room." She smirks at you and presses a kiss onto your lips. "Now come on, let's float around a bit more."

* * *

The next days you decide to watch some games, cheering on your fellow Americans or the best looking athletes, as Mal and Pinoe decided with a laugh. Basketball, Sailing, Rowing, Boxing, Volleyball and more are your options and you sometimes go all together, sometimes split up for the day.  
  
On the day of the soccer final no one really touches the topic. Canada is playing Brazil around noon for third place and Germany and Sweden will be playing for gold. Even if you wanted to avoid the games you couldn't because somehow everywhere you go there are televisions and screens and when you're having lunch at some café a big screen is showing the Canada vs. Brazil game. You don't really care who wins, but you have some Canadian friends, so you're happy for them when they win and get bronze.  
  
"I wanna go out tonight." Mal says after the game that you somehow all watched. "We're flying home tomorrow evening, so let's go out tonight, let loose and -"  
  
"-get drunk?" Pinoe finishes for her with a laugh and Mal just shrugs.  
  
"I won't be able to drink with you when we get back home, sooo.." She looks at all of you with puppy eyes and it's an unanimous decision that you're going out tonight.

* * *

You're at some bar around the village but it seems like you're the only athletes here. At least you don't know anyone and it looks like it's mostly locals. Ash and Pinoe head to the bar and when they come back they push two shots in your hands. Both of them.  
  
"Four shots for each of us?" Alyssa asks, staring between Ash and Pinoe. "Are you crazy?"  
  
They both just shrug and down their first shot. Even though there's groaning and whining everyone takes their four shots without complaint.  
  
It's not long after that you're all on the dancefloor, dancing alone and together and with some Brazilians. Kelley keeps holding onto your hand, never letting go. When some Brazilian guy comes up next to you, asking you to dance you don't even need to politely decline. Kelley glares at him angrily and holds onto your waist, silently telling him "She's with me" until he shrugs and walks away.  
  
She does the same thing seven more times.  
  
After a while you're all back at some table, drinking water and beer and calming down after dancing for so long.  
  
"Does anyone know how the final ended?" Sam asks, looking around, but everyone shrugs. "I guess it doesn't even matter."  
  
"I think Germany won." Ali says suddenly and you all look at her.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Becky asks and Ali points to a group of people in the corner who are singing something and jumping up and down.  
  
"Because they are singing the German national anthem."  
  
You all stare at them, trying to make out the words. You shake your head, unable to tell if it's German or Swedish.  
  
"Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit für das deutsche Vaterland. That's what they're singing." Ali says, taking a sip of her beer. "So I guess, Germany won and Sweden is second."  
  
"It would have been better the other way round." Christen says and you remember that she spent a few years playing there.  
  
"Nah, Germany is my second home, so I'd rather have them win." Ali says and you remember that she went there after college to play.  
  
Before they can start a fight about which country is better they are dragged onto the dancefloor by Ash and Tobin. Crystal and Mal follow them and the rest stays at the table, just talking and trying to forget that you didn't make the final. Or the semifinal.

It's hours later when you hear loud cheering and suddenly the music stops and some instrumental song starts to play. You all look at each other, confused to what's going on until Pinoe groans loudly.  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
She's staring towards the entrance and when you follow her gaze you realize what's playing because the people that just came in are singing so loudly that you can make out every word.  
  
"We stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free."  
  
"Noooo." Your whole table whines when the Canadian national team steps onto the dancefloor, their bronze medals around their necks.  
  
"Do we go home?"

"Do we talk to them?"

"Do we congratulate them?"

"Do we pretend to not see them?"  
  
You stop asking questions that don't have an answer when Christine Sinclair, Melissa Tancredi, Diana Matheson and Sophie Schmidt suddenly stop in front of your table. The looks on their faces tell you they're as surprised to see you as you are to see them.  
  
It's quiet until Becky gets up and extends her hand first to Sinc and then Tanc. "Congratulations, guys. You played a great tournament."  
  
"Now that's what I call a captain." Sam whispers next to you and you nod in awe of Becky.  
  
"Thank you. I'd like to return the compliment, but.." Tanc says with a smug look and you all glare at her.  
  
"Too soon?" She asks innocently and Sinc puts a hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"Too soon, Mal. Don't rub salt into their wounds."  
  
"Am I allowed to admit that I don't like her?" Sam whispers into your ear and you nod your head.  
  
"I think no one would blame you." You whisper back, eyes not leaving the smug face of Melissa Tancredi. She catches your eyes and she raises an eyebrow. She smirks and winks at you before the four Canadians walk away to join the rest of their team.  
  
"That was a big sign of sportsmanship and respect, Becky." Ali tells her with a smile and Becky groans.  
  
"I'd rather use them as a dartboard, but I don't think that would have been the wisest thing to do."  
  
"That's pretty brutal." Mal says with a laugh and Becky just crosses her arms.  
  
"They can take it."

* * *

 

You don't know what happened but you suddenly find yourself at a table with Sinc and Tanc. Ali and Ash are talking to Stephanie Labbé, Shelina Zadorsky and Diana, Tobin and Christen are dancing together, Mal and Crystal with some Brazilians. Becky and Alyssa are standing with Rhian Wilkinson, Sam and Pinoe are drinking the guys who sang the German anthem under the table. Kelley left the table to use the restroom and you can't wait for her to get back.  
  
Sinc is talking to you about Portland and when she's going to be there and if you, her and Tobin should get there together until she realizes that you're going to Washington and from there to Portland and she's going to Vancouver.  
Tanc on the other hand is sitting way too close, her knee on the bench, almost touching your thigh and her arm around the backrest behind you.  
  
"So, you're on Sinc's team?" She asks, smirking at you.  
  
You nod your head. "I am."  
  
"I heard a lot of good things about you."  
  
You raise your eyebrows, looking between the two Canadians. "You did?"  
  
"This one told me that you're a promising young player and that you'd have been hard to attack against if we had played each other." Tanc tells you, pointing her head towards Sinc.  
  
"Maybe next time." You reply slowly, not really sure if you'd like to defend against Melissa Tancredi. You've seen her play and you know that she never backs down and doesn't hold back.  
  
"Unfortunately there won't be a next time, I'll retire in a few months." Tanc tells you with a somewhat sad smile.  
  
"I thought that was still a secret?" Sinc asks, narrowing her eyes at Tanc who just shrugs.  
  
"She won't tell anyone. Right, Emily?" She's smirking at you again and the way she says your name and looks at you you're starting to feel weird, so you just nod your head.  
  
"Maybe we can still find a way to play each other. Some one on one?"

Your eyes widen and you are more than happy that Kelley just came back, sitting down on your other side.  
  
"What did I miss?" She asks, smiling at everyone.  
  
"Tanc's hitting on Sonnett." Sinc tells her with a grin and you stare at her.  
  
"What?" Kelley asks angrily, now glaring at Tanc.  
  
Tanc just shrugs and smirks at you, moving closer towards you. Kelley of course notices and moves closer as well. Sinc opposite from you has her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised and leans back. To ease the tension that's starting to build you lean forward on the table and ask Sinc about her dog and Portland and whatever comes to your mind. Kelley and Tanc finally join the conversation and you feel them both moving closer to you with every minute. When Tanc's hand leaves the backrest and her fingers tangle into the hairs on your neck a shiver runs down your spine. Kelley notices and glares at the forward again, while putting her hand on your knee. They are both touching you now and you don't know if you should feel uncomfortable or turned on.  
  
When there's a stop in conversation Tanc leans forward and smirks at you. "So, my dear Emily, tell me, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
Your eyes widen and Kelley squeezes your thigh way too tightly. Sinc chuckles and answers for you. "Yes she does."  
  
You stare at her. "What? No!"  
  
"What about that guy you've been texting a few weeks ago?"  
  
You open your mouth but don't know what to say.  
  
"That's very unfortunate." Tanc quietly says from her spot next to you. "Otherwise it could have been a.. long night for us."  
  
Kelley is staring daggers at her. "She doesn't have a boyfriend." She mumbles with tight lips.  
  
Tanc raises an eyebrow. "You don't? Then tell me, do I have a chance?" She keeps playing with your hair and you somehow lost your voice.  
  
"No you don't." Kelley groans and glares at her.  
  
"How would _you_ know that, _O'Hara?"_ Tanc asks, leaning forward more and smiling at Kelley.  
  
"Because I just _know, Tancredi."_ Kelley spits at her, leaning forward as well.  
  
They are so close now that you hardly can see Sinc on the other side of the table.  
  
"Why are you acting so _jealous,_ O'Hara?" Tanc smirks at her and Kelley is fuming.  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"You're acting like you're her _girlfriend."_ Tanc leans closer and their faces are only inches apart.  
  
"Maybe I _am."_

You close your eyes and lean back, not wanting to see what's going on.  
  
"You okay, Em?" You suddenly hear Sinc ask.  
  
You open your eyes and pull both Kelley and Tanc back before falling head first onto the table. Sinc pats your head and Kelley puts a hand onto your back, slowly rubbing it. You finally sit up again and let yourself fall against Kelley's chest, not wanting to put up with everything anymore. She wraps her arms around you and brushes the hair out of your face, smiling at you.  
  
"Well, I guess that explains the jealousy." Tanc says and Sinc's eyes suddenly widen.  
  
"Oh my god. Seriously?" She's staring at you and you put your head into your hands when you realize that you're sitting in Kelley's arms and she keeps stroking your hair. When she unconsciously kisses your temple you know there's no denying anymore. It seems like Nadia is going to have someone to gossip about your relationship with when you get back to Portland in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and it didn't hurt too much.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Have a nice weekend :)


	36. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter, we're leaving the Olympics behind us and are headed right into the end of the season.  
> I hope, you enjoy it :)

Being back in Portland with the Thorns after having been gone for the Olympics for approximately two months feels great. You love the national team and your teammates there and everything that comes with it, but it's good to finally be able to sleep in your own bed in your own apartement and not various hotel rooms. Although you have to admit that you'd love to sleep in the shittiest hotel room if it means you'd be able to spend time with Kelley.  
  
You miss her.  
  
It's been four days and you're already missing her like crazy.  
  
After having an awkward conversation with Sinc and Tanc back in Rio and spending a last night together you got on a plane to DC with the rest of your team where you split up. You said your goodbyes at the airport, holding close to her and kissing her hard in a dark corner where no one could see you. You got onto the plane with Tobin, who kept asking what was going on with you, why you were so grumpy. "Still bummed about losing against Sweden." You tell her with a shrug and she seems to believe you, looking sad herself.  
  
You spent the last few days training, getting back with the girls and catching up. You told Allie, Kling and Lindsey what they missed in Rio, although you're leaving out some parts. Nadia was happy to see you again, asking about how you've been and how everything was going with Kelley. After you've told her about the incident in the bar in Rio she has a hard time to stop laughing. Her and Sinc immediately exchanged their experiences and have been sending teasing looks towards you since. They are both happy for you, they tell you, and they're just teasing you because you're cute when you're flustered. The more you ignore their looks and comments the less they get though.  
  
Your first game is in a few days in Seattle and you're excited to get back in the game. It has been a while since you last played a game, with not being on the Olympic roster and sitting on the bench for the national games before that. So you're really looking forward to finally playing and getting out on the field again.  
  
A week of training goes by quickly and suddenly it's game day and you're on the bus up to Seattle. You're sitting with Lindsey and you're quietly talking about the rumors regarding Hope.  
  
"She's suspended from the national team for six months." Lindsey says, her head close to yours. You all heard what went on after Hope called Sweden cowards, you've been receiving e-mails and even calls on what's happening now and how to proceed. "I can't believe they suspended her for that long."  
  
"Yeah, me neither." You admit. "A few weeks maybe, but half a year, that's a lot."  
  
"I wonder if she'll be there today for the game." Lindsey says, staring out of the window. "Do you know if she's playing today?"  
  
You shake your head. You've been on the phone with Kelley just yesterday and she told you that she tried to talk to Hope, but that she didn't really want to talk. Said she needed time and space and that she just couldn't take it at the moment. You doubt that she'll be here today after what Kelley told you but you don't say anything, you just wait until the game starts to find out.  
  
Turns out, Hope really isn't here today. No one knows exactly what's going to happen but Pinoe tells you that the whole Reign team gives their best to finish the season without their number one goalkeeper if necessary.  
  
After the loss - the game ended 3:1 for Seattle - you talk a bit with some of the Reign girls before you head back to Portland. As soon as you're on the bus you grab your phone.

> _We lost. 3:1._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Same. 2:1._  
>    
>  _Come here?_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _I'd love to! But you know I can't just leave the team and fly across the country._  
>    
>  _I know. I know. Sucks though. Two weeks is way too long._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Time flies, you'll see!_  
>    
>  _How are you so positive?_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I'm not. Just keep telling myself that it's gonna be soon that I see you again. And hey, we have two games with the national team and after that we'll be playing each other. And then there's the next camp in October so we'll be seeing eachother a lot._  
>    
>  _"A lot" is pretty euphemistic. But I understand._

"Who are you texting?"  
  
You turn your head a bit and find Lindsey staring at you.  
  
"Your _boyfriend?"_ She smirks at you and you can't hold back a groan.  
  
"Yes, Lindsey, I'm texting my _boyfriend."_ You tell her with an eyeroll.  
  
"Oh so now you're admitting it finally?"  
  
"It's not like you'd let it go anyway. It doesn't really matter what I say, you still keep bothering me about it."  
  
Lindsey shrugs and smiles at you. "Well I'm happy for you, you know. I really am. Though I'd love to know who's making you smile like that the whole time."  
  
You take in her words and smile back. "You'll find out soon enough. Just wait."  
  
Lindsey wants to say something else but Allie grabs her arm and pulls her back to talk about her wedding.

> _Lindsey still thinks I have a boyfriend._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _What did you tell her?_  
>    
>  _That she's right and she should wait and see, she'll find out soon enough._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Last time I checked I wasn't a boy ;)_  
>    
>  _Last time I checked you loved pretending to be, with that..you know ;)_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Oh, I know ;)_  
>    
>  _I can't wait to see you._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Me neither. Talk again tomorrow?_  
>    
>  _Of course. I love you!_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _I love you too!_

* * *

The next few days you don't have much time to think about anything else but the team and training and winning. You have three home games in eight days before you leave for Columbus, Ohio for your first national team game against Thailand and then go to Atlanta for your game against the Netherlands. And you need to win those three home games in order to finish the season first place.  
  
So all you're doing is training, recovering, eating, sleeping and trying to talk to Kelley as much as you can. Due to both of your intense schedules and the slight time difference it's hard to find much time. You hardly get past the daily good morning and good night texts and an occasional call for a few minutes.  
  
You're playing great and you love being on the field but you can't help but really, really miss your girlfriend. Even though it's just so little time, only a few days in reality, you can't wait to be with her again. Sometimes you wonder how on earth Ash and Ali managed to date long distance for so long with a whole freaking ocean between them. You hardly can stand a whole country between you and Kelley. And you know other couples who aren't together the whole time, who don't live together or work or play together. So you know you shouldn't be complaining because really, there is no reason, others have it worse, but you just can't help it.  
  
You try to spend as much time as possible with your teammates and friends, you learn more about Nadia's past, her life as a refugee and the home she found in Denmark, you hit all the great coffee spots with Lindsey, Allie tells you all about her plans for her wedding and Tobin doesn't complain only once about the bridesmaids dress drama. You're having fun and you're enjoying yourself but everytime you get home to your empty apartement you feel lonely. McKenzie got traded to Orlando so now you're living in the apartment on your own until offseason when you'll be back in Georgia for a few months. You like it because you get to run around in just your underwear (or even naked) and to sing as loud as you can without anyone complaining. But it's also quiet and lonely and it just makes you miss Kelley and her cheerfulness and giddiness even more.

Your first September game is on the 4th against Boston.  
  
Sinc scores in the 13th minute.  
  
Shortly after Lindsey scores but it's called offsides.  
  
In the 41st minute Nadia converts a penalty.  
  
Allie scores in the 48th minute.  
  
Half an hour later she sends a beautiful ball to Nadia who strikes again.  
  
Five minutes after that the Boston Breakers score their only goal.  
  
In the 90th minute Nadia makes her third goal and you win 5:1.  
  
You have two days ro recover and get ready for your next game against Houston on the 7th.  
  
You win 3:0. Allie scores twice after assists by Tobin and Sinc scores in the finale minute after a beautiful freekick from Kling.  
  
Mark is beyond happy and excited because you're on your way to get the shield. Washington only has to lose and you to win your last games and then it's yours. He's positive you're gonna make it, he tells you after the game.  
  
You have the next day off and you spend it with Tobin, Lindsey and Allie, shopping for Allie's wedding. You don't really know why you're doing this, the wedding's planned, everyone has their dresses and stuff, so there's not really a need to go shopping for anything.  
  
"Why exactly are we shopping for your wedding? You already have everything you need." Lindsey whines, sitting down on a bench. Apparently you're not the only one who doesn't get why you're here.  
  
Allie shrugs. "I'm just looking around. And maybe you find something nice to wear. I mean, you gotta look at least somehow good next to me."  
  
"Oh thank god I already have my dress." Tobin groans and you and Lindsey laugh.  
  
You get up and walk into the next store, now looking for dresses for you and Lindsey. Allie seems to be having way too much fun in grabbing dress after dress and watching you try on every single one of them. You know that you need to get something to wear at one point, but that doesn't mean you enjoy being treated like fresh meat with everyone staring at you.  
  
You try on dresses in every colour, blue, green, black, red, but nothing seems to really fit. Lindsey already found a dark grey one.  
  
"Can't I just come in a suit?" You ask, not wanting to try on any more.  
  
Allie crosses her arms. "That's Ash's part. Try on this last one then I'll leave you alone." She pushes a red piece into your arms and you roll your eyes before disappearing one last time to try on a dress.  
  
The dress is perfect.  
  
It's red and short and has laces at the shoulders and the hem of the dress and a v-cutout.  
  
It's simple. It's sexy. It's perfect.  
  
When you step out of the changing room three pairs of eyes widen and three mouths open, failing to say anything.  
  
You spin around. "What do you think?"  
  
Allie opens and closes her mouth a few times like a fish before she manages to get out some words. "You - You - You -" She shakes her head. "Hot."  
  
Lindsey nods. "Hot, yeah."  
  
You turn to Tobin, hoping she'll be able to say more than that.  
  
Tobin nods her head as well, looking you up and down. "What they said, yeah."  
  
You roll your eyes. "So it looks good?"  
  
"Good?" Allie smirks at you. "You're gonna be the death of Bati's 14 year old cousins."  
  
You bite your lips. "You think so?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm sure your guy's gonna love it as well." Allie grins at you. "Finally wanna tell us who it is?"  
  
You turn around and watch your reflection in the mirror. Kelley is going to love your dress. She's gonna love taking it off of you. You smirk at yourself.  
  
"Let yourself be surprised."  
  
You pay and walk out, deciding to grab something to eat after all the shopping you did. You grab sandwiches in a nice café and eat them in a park.  
  
"Did you make room assignments yet?" Tobin asks mid chewing.  
  
Allie laughs. "I put you in a room with Christen, don't worry, Toby."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Tobin exclaims, pieces of her sandwich falling out of her mouth.  
  
Allie rolls her eyes before continuing to speak. "Ash and Ali are together as well."  
  
"Of course they are." Lindsey interrupts with a laugh.  
  
"Alex is with Serv. Leaves you two and Kelley." She's looking between you and Lindsey. "Any wishes regarding who wants to share a room?"

You would love to share a room with Kelley. It would be so easy to spend the night together. You want to open your mouth but Lindsey beats you to it.  
  
"I'm taking Sonny." She puts a hand on your shoulder and squeezes and you have to hold back a groan.  
  
Allie nods, presumably making a mental note and you sigh at the thought of not being able to spend the night with Kelley. Even though Allie's wedding is only in a few weeks.

* * *

Your last game before you're going to be back with the national team is against the Western New York Flash.  
  
You win 3:2 thanks to goals from Nadia, Sinc and Dagny.  
  
This time everyone is excited and in a celebratory mood. You have only one game left, against Sky Blue FC, and you're on the best way of finishing season first place.  
  
The day after the game you're on the plane to Ohio with Lindsey, Allie, Kling and Tobin. You're excited and looking forward to seeing the team again, even though you just saw them three weeks ago. They are your friends and even though you missed your teammates in Portland while you've been gone for the Olympics it's somehow different with your teammates from the nationalteam. You in some way love all your teammates, some more and some less, and you can't really describe the difference. Maybe it's because you've been with the national team before the Portland Thorns. Maybe it's because playing for your country is somehow more, more important, more exciting than for your club. Maybe it's because you've met Kelley there and most of the people who know about you are on the national team. Maybe it's because you feel so accepted and loved and welcome. You feel the same in Portland, of course, but still. It's different.  
  
So when the plane has finally landed and you're piling into the team van that's picking you up with Moe and Carli and Becky you hug them like you haven't seen them in forever and they all seem genuinely happy to see you too.  
  
When you get to the hotel it's the same, hugs and cuddles everywhere. The weight of losing against Sweden lies still heavy on all of your shoulders but everyone does their best to be positive and focus on small goals. Jill tells you those goals at your first team meeting.  
  
Both Ashlyn and Alyssa need to get some time in goal after seventeen years of Hope Solo, both of them lacking experience. They probably will be alternating, each playing as much games as possible.  
  
Jill also wants to bring in new players, younger players. Something didn't work in Rio, maybe it was the team or part of the team. Defense, midfield, attack. You surely don't know. The thought that maybe it wasn't the players but just the circumstances or fate or maybe even the coach crosses your mind but you don't say anything.  
  
Long term your goals are the World Cup 2019 and the Olympics 2020. Jill's in the middle of explaining how she wants to proceed over the next months and years to win gold after gold when the door opens and Kelley walks in. Jill just sends her a nod and Kelley sits down next to Tobin. You've been told that her flight is late and that she was going I arrive hopefully during the meeting.  
  
Your stomach gets all warm and fuzzy at the sight of Kelley walking in. She sends a wink towards you after sitting down and you can't help but bite your lips and slowly lick them. Kelley raises her eyebrows suggestively and you feel that well known heat building inside of you. You stop listening to Jill and your focus is only on Kelley now.  
  
Suddenly there's a punch to your back and you turn around to find Ash shaking her head at you. "Stop staring."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"You are, Emily." Ali says, leaning across Ash, smirking at you.  
  
You groan and look back at Kelley just in time to find Christen reaching her hand behind Tobin and smacking the back of Kelley's head. Kelley's hand flies to her head and she turns towards Christen, trying to punch her back but having her hands caught by Tobin, who's glaring at her like she wants to say "Don't you dare punch my girlfriend".

Finally Jill finishes her speech and all goals are explained and you get room assignments from Dawn.  
  
"Alright, we have Brian and Horan, Press and Heath, Sauerbrunn and Lloyd, Long and Morgan, Johnston and Dunn, Mewis and Klingenberg, Rapinoe and O'Reilly, Krieger and Harris, Sonnett and O'Hara. Grab your keys and get settled. You have until two to get lunch and do whatever we want, then we'll meet back here for our first training."  
  
Everyone takes their keys, grabs their bags and makes their way towards their rooms. You and Kelley are walking side by side, Ash and Ali just behind you.  
  
"I wonder why they put us together like that." Ash thinks out loud.  
  
"You mean all the couples and best friends?" Kelley asks, the back of her hand brushing yours.  
  
"Jill would never do that." Ash shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
Ali puts her hand into Ash's. "I think that's all on Dawn. I think she knows how we feel after the Olympics and that maybe we all could use some more comfort and love when we're here."  
  
Sounds plausible, you think, as you reach your room. "Well, I'm not gonna question their decision, whose ever it was." You grab Kelley's hand and smile at Ash and Ali one last time before you open the door and drag Kelley inside. The door closes and you both fall onto the bed.  
  
"Oh my god." Kelley sighs, half of her body crawling on top of yours. "It feels amazing to be that close to you again." She nuzzles her face into your neck so her breath tickles your cheek. "I've missed you." She presses a kiss to your jaw.  
  
You sigh and turn your head until your lips are able to reach Kelley's. "I've missed you too." You mumble against her lips while turning around and pulling her on top of you. You wrap your arms around her and you tangle your feet, both keeping silent for a few moments and just enjoying being together.  
  
Kelley's breath evens out and when she's suddenly jerking on top of you you realize she fell asleep. You sigh and smile and hold her even closer now. You set an alarm on your phone quickly with one hand and then fall asleep as well.

* * *

At training in the afternoon the memory of the Olympics is more present than it's ever been in the last month. Jill gives you another speech about what went wrong and what you need to make better to succeed next time. As if she really could tell what went wrong. Nobody knew what went wrong, not those who played, not those who watched and also not Jill. Now she seems to be watching closely and intently, observing every move of everyone, trying to evaluate weaknesses and strengths.  
  
Two nights before the game the whole team is gathered in HAO's and Pinoe's room for one last night together. It's gomna be HAO's last game against Thailand and the team couldn't be sadder. It was hard almost a year ago when Lori and Boxxy and Cheney retired. It was even harder when Abby retired. You didn't know Lori and Boxxy that well and about Cheney you heard mostly stories from Moe who loved and loved Lauren like a big sister. You've known Abby at least for more weeks but you've known HAO for a year now and you've grown to love her. She's funny and kind and always laughing and making jokes and pulling pranks. She's somehow like Kelley, maybe it's the Irish in them, just that she's not that childlike and infantile. Besides she was - apart from Ali - the first to find out about you and Kelley and she's always been supporting, trying to give you time and space to be with each other, leaving the room for hours so you could have some time alone or making up excuses so that you could sneak away from the team.  
  
You know that you're gonna miss her. And it's not only you. The whole team is sad about letting her go. Everyone loves Heather O'Reilly, on the field, off the field. The way she sends in balls, the way she makes fun of you for nothing, her game face, how she never says a bad word about anyone. She will be missed, that's for sure. But like the ones before her she will always be remembered and never be replaced. There are just others to come but none quite like her.

Everyone's telling stories, remembering HAO's time on the national team, laughing about things that happened.  
  
"Do you remember us doing that tour in Sendai?" Ash asks with a laugh. "That huge statue?"  
  
"The sixth tallest statue worldwide, Ash, twice the size of the statue of liberty." HAO explains. "You've got to remember the details."  
  
"Or the time where you broke Lori's hand?" Becky laughs.  
  
"You broke someone's hand?" Sam asks with wide eyes.  
  
"Not intentionally." Becky tells her. "Her abs were just too hard."  
  
"Her abs?" Sam raises both eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Rock hard abs." HAO laughs, showing off her stomach and punching it with her fists.  
  
"You're so cut." Lindsey says with a laugh.  
  
"I really liked when we were building sandcastles and all you did was play around and sing ABBA songs." Carli mentions. "I mean, no wonder we lost the competition."  
  
"Hey, I made a great flower girl!" HAO defends. "And I'm a great singer."  
  
Everyone chuckles and laughs at that, knowing damn well that she really isn't good at singig.  
  
"Remember that time you were playing Wii Hoola-Hoop with Mittsy?" Kelley asks, hardly holding back a laugh. "Your hips, didn't know they could move like that."  
  
"Why have I never seen you move your hips?" Crystal asks, nudging HAO's leg. "We could have head a dance off!"  
  
Again everyone laughs, because HAO also isn't good at dancing.  
  
"My favourite memory is still that time you tried to push me into the pool and Hope appeared behind you and pushed us both in." Tobin adds with a big grin and everyone laughs at the image of Hope pushing HAO and Tobin into a pool.  
  
You go on, telling memories and stories, laughing and smiling with each other, trying to forget the fact that in two days HAO won't be part of the team anymore until curfew comes around and everyone heads back to their rooms.  
  
When you're lying in your bed that night you cuddle as close to Kelley as possible. Your feet are tangled and her arms are wrapped around your body.  
  
"I'm gonna miss HAO." You tell her quietly.  
  
Kelley sighs. "Me too. She's just..amazing on and off the field. With her gone I'm gonna be the only O apostrophe."  
  
You chuckle. "You're silly. Both of you Irish soul sisters. But I love you." You press a kiss to her cheek.  
  
"Me or HAO?" Kelley asks with a laugh.  
  
You press another kiss to her cheek. "You're my favorite O apostrophe, I love no one quite like you."  
  
"I love you too, Em." Kelley says, pressing a kiss to your head and you pull the covers over your bodies and nuzzle closer into her neck.

* * *

The next day goes by with HAO's last training and a few more stories told at lunch and dinner and many laughs and some tears.  
  
That night you're lying in bed with Kelley, the tv turned on just as a background noise, as no one's paying attention to Frodo and Sam trying to make their way to Mordor.  
  
"So, I've been thinking." Kelley starts, playing with your fingers.  
  
"Yeah? About what?"  
  
"About..we're playing in Atlanta in a few days."  
  
You nod your head. "I know, that's right."  
  
"Yeah.." Kelley looks down at your fingers.  
  
You scrunch your face in confusion. "That's what you've been thinking about?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, yes. But not only. My parents want to come for the game."  
  
"Yeah, mine too. Gonna take advantage of playing at home." You grab her hands and pull them into your lap. "So what's your point, Kelley?" You put one hand onto her chin and hold it up until you make eyecontact. "Do you want to tell our parents?"  
  
Kelley shrugs. "I've been thinking about it. It's a good opportunity, we're all here, so it'd be practical."  
  
"I've been thinking about it too." You smile at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. I mean, we can't keep it a secret forever. Not from our friends, not the team, not our family. We have to tell them at some point."  
  
Kelley wraps her legs around your waist and scoots closer to you. "So what's the plan?"  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "Don't know. We could meet with both of our parents the day of our game for lunch? Or brunch? Or we could meet them separately." You shrug again.

"You're not helping, Em." Kelley says with a laugh, pulling you in for a kiss.  
  
"Neither are you." You mumble against her lips. You wrap your arms around her neck and hold her close to your body, kissing her hard.  
  
"If you go on like that we'll never have a plan." Kelley laughs when you push her back and straddle her hips.  
  
You just shrug and pull your long hair into a high pony tail. "We still have time to find a plan. For now I really would like to make love to my beautiful, sexy girlfriend. If that's okay with you?" You're smirking down at her and Kelley's eyes widen quickly before she's smirking back at you.  
  
"You don't have to ask. You really don't."  
  
With that she grabs your neck and pulls you down for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

Your game the next day is a huge HAO celebration. There are fans with selfmade posters and drawings and everyone's cheering and screaming even though the game hasn't started yet. It's written all over HAO's face that she's touched and when she gives you one last speech before walking out on the field as captain she's not the only one quickly wiping away any tears.

  
Ash is in goal, her first game in over a year, with Ali, Becky, Julie and Kelley in front of her. Allie, Carli and Sam build the midfield and Tobin, Christen and HAO are on top.  
  
Before the game HAO is honored for 15 years with the USWNT, 230 international games, three World Cups, three Olympic gold medals and more. There's Mia Hamm, congratulating and thanking her. There are HAO's parents, brothers, her husband.  
  
You're standing at the sidelines with the rest of the team, cheering for her like the whole stadium. After the anthem and the team picture and a last huddle the game kicks off.  
  
40 seconds into the game HAO sends the ball towards the goal and Carli heads it in. 1:0  
  
In the 4th minute Tobin sends the ball into penalty area to Carli who drops it in front of Christen who then sends the ball into the net. 2:0  
  
Only thirty seconds later Carli assists HAO to her goal in her last game. 3:0  
  
In the 36th minute Tobin does her Tobin thing and scores the fourth goal of the night. 4:0  
  
Second half comes and Pinoe subs in for Tobin, Kling for Ali, Lindsey for Sam, Alex for Christen and you for Allie.  
  
In the 60th minute HAO assists Carli to her second goal. 5:0  
  
In the 64th minute Crystal comes in for Julie.  
  
In the 70th minute Crystal just simply scores a goal. She just does it when no one was suspecting it. 6:0  
  
At one point Thailand almost scores a goal, both you and Kelley are on the goal line and Kelley manages to get the ball away.  
  
In the 81st minute Carli gets the ball into the net after a diving header from Lindsey that didn't go in. 7:0  
  
Four minutes later Carli releases Alex in a beautiful way and Alex scores. 8:0  
  
It's the 88th minute when only a red number 9 appears on the sub board. There are standing ovations and screaming and clapping and hugs and hardly held back tears when HAO hands the captain's armband to Carli and makes her way off the field.  
  
Even though you're now playing one player down Alex scores a second goal two minutes into stoppage time.  
  
The game ends 9:0 and HAO is wearing her Werry jersey.

* * *

You have the next morning off until you need to get to the airport to take the two hour flight to Atlanta at noon, so you and Kelley stay up way too long, just talking with each other, laughing about HAO and your teammates, wondering about Hope and if she's gonna be back in February, planning how to tell your parents and the rest of your family and how to tell your friends and teammates. At some point talking and laughing turns into kissing and touching and suddenly you're both naked and breathless, hands roaming each others bodies, finding the right spots to drive you crazy, lips sucking and nipping at skin, teeth painting pictures and tongues making soft frames on the inside of your thighs, on your hipbone, your collarbone, the spot just under your left breast, the small tattoo in your neck. Kelley's driving you from one high to another and the things she does with her hands and fingers, her lips and her tongue make you forget everything around you and you don't care about the knocking coming Ash's and Ali's room next to yours, you just care about letting Kelley feel the same things she just made you feel.  
  
It's way past midnight when you're both breathing heavily, legs and arms and bodies tangled, sweaty against each other.  
  
"I love you so much, Kelley." You tell her with a happy sigh and Kelley just leans closer towards you and kisses you.  
  
"I love you to the moon and back, Emily."

* * *

You wake up the next morning around 8:30 to Kelley sitting up in bed next to you and picking up her ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice is hoarse and still full of sleep and she's rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Mom, what's up?"  
  
Suddenly Kelley's eyes widen and you slowly sit up as well, watching her intently.  
  
"Oh my god." She sounds shocked and affected by something.  
  
She rubs two fingers of one hand up and down the bridge of her nose and you carefully put your hand onto her back, caressing it gently.  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
"Yes. I'll talk to Jill."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"I'll call you later."  
  
"Okay, bye, Mom."  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
Kelley puts the phone onto the nightstand and when she turns around again one look at the tears building in her eyes when you wrap your arms around her is enough to tell you that something bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope, you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Let me know what you think! :)  
> I'm also open to any suggestions you might have, I don't really know yet what I should let happen during offseason, so if anyone has some thoughts or ideas, I'd love to hear them :)
> 
> Enjoy your weekend! :)


	37. For You Are With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your kind and encouraging comments!  
> Here's another chapter, enjoy :)

"Are you even listening? Where's your mind at?"  
  
Someone nudges you until you shake your head and stare around. "What? What's going on?"  
  
You turn your head and find your parents and your sister staring at you.  
  
"What's going on in that head of yours, honey?" Your mother asks, tilting her head a bit.  
  
"Nothing." You reply, although your voice sounds uncertain and quiet.  
  
"What is it, darling? Is someone treating you wrong? Have you hurt yourself? Did something happen?"  
  
You roll your eyes. _"No,_ Mom, everything's fine. It's just.." You sigh and look up. "Someone in..a teammate's family died and I'm just..sad for her."  
  
Your mom nods and takes your arm. "Oh, honey, it's okay. I'm glad you're close with your teammates and feeling with them. Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"No, not really. Sorry I have been zoning out." You say with a small smile and you all continue eating.  
  
You're parents are walking a few feet in front of you when Emma links arms with you. "Did someone in Kelley's family die?" She asks quietly.  
  
You nod your head and sigh. "Her grandmother passed away  three days ago. Kelley's been gone since."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "As okay as she can be. Sad, of course. I didn't get the chance to talk to her that much these last few days, but she said the whole family is back home, her sister and her husband and her brother and his fiance and that it's good to be with them. She's been old, you know, her grandma, and kind of sick, so death came as a release in some way. It was.. better than to watch her suffer." You sigh heavily. "But still. It sucks. I wish I could be there for her in some way."  
  
Emma stops and turns towards you. "I'm sure, you are there for her."  
  
"I just wish I could hold her, you know. Be _with_ her. I don't like being away from her, especially now."  
  
Emma chuckles quietly. "You really love her, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do. She's..amazing. Ugh, I feel so..so.. _useless."_  
  
Your parents stopped and urged you to keep up with them so you and Emma walk faster now.  
  
"When's the funeral?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Why?"  
  
"When do you have to be back in Portland?"  
  
"I have to be at training the day after tomorrow."  
  
"So you're flying out tomorrow?"  
  
"Yep, tomorrow morning."  
  
"Where's the funeral? Atlanta?"  
  
"No, Peachtree City." You don't know where Emma is heading with all her questions.  
  
"You know..I could drive you."  
  
"What?"  
  
Emma sighs and stops you again. "I'll take you to the funeral tomorrow and then to the airport. I'm sure you can grab a later flight to Portland."  
  
Your eyes widen and you stare at her. "I-I..You..I-"  
  
Emma puts a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it. "I'm sure Kelley would love to have you there with her. And I would love to drive you there. So stop worrying now. You have a game to play. Text me when and where I need to pick you up and I'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

The Netherlands score in the second minute.  
  
Carli makes it a tie in the 35th minute.  
  
You get subbed in at halftime.  
  
In the 50th minute the Netherlands score again. Just this time into their own goal.  
  
Allie makes it 3:1 in the 77th minute.  
  
The game ends that way and all you can think about while showering and changing and taking pictures and signing autographs is Kelley.  
  
The moment you get back to your room with Mal, who's rooming with you now, you decide to accept Emma's offer.

> _I'll stay in Georgia tomorrow. Gonna fly back to Portland in the evening, so you don't have to wait for me._
> 
> **Tobito:** _Kay. C ya._

You laugh at Tobin's text because it's just so Tobin before you text your sister to pick you up at the hotel tomorrow morning. There's another message coming in as well.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _I miss you._

You smile to yourself. You didn't tell Kelley you were coming tomorrow, you wanted it to be a surprise. Maybe it's not ideal to surprise her at her grandma's funeral, but you just want to be with her. Be there for her.

> _I love you. Go to sleep now. I'll see you soon!_

* * *

Emma picks you up the next morning at 10 and you put all of your stuff into her car before you drive down to Peachtree City. You're wearing black pants and a dark grey shirt, a dark jacket wrapped around your waist. You'll leave the rest of your clothes and bags in Emma's car.  
  
Less than an hour later you're standing in front of Kelley's childhood home in Peachtree City. It's surrounded by trees and you know that somewhere near there has to be a lake.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Emma asks, putting her hand on your rocking leg.  
  
You sigh and take a few deep breaths. "A little bit."  
  
"Don't be. Get out, get in there. I'll pick you up again at six and drive you to the airport."  
  
You turn towards your sister and pull her in for your hug. "Thank you so much, Emma."  
  
"I love you, sis." She kisses your cheek. "Now get out of here."  
  
You laugh and hug her again before you get out of the car and make your way up the driveway. You take a few deep breaths and knock on the door. It takes a few moments until a familiar face opens the door.  
  
She's dressed in black and looks sad, but she's still beautiful and smiling at you. "Emily. Hi. I didn't know you where coming. Kelley didn't say anything."  
  
"Hey, Erin. It was a rather spontaneous decision. Kelley doesn't know. I hope it's okay that I just showed up and I'm not interrupting something." You look back to the road, Emma's car nowhere in sight anymore. "I can leave again."  
  
Suddenly Erin takes a step forward and pulls you in for a hug. "Nonsense. It's good to see you. Kelley's going to be glad to have you here. And you're not disturbing or interrupting anything, don't worry."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I am sure." Erin grabs your arm. "Now come on in."  
  
You follow her inside and take in Kelley's childhood home. There's dark wood and tons of pictures on the walls from kids all age and soccer teams and schools and the Navy and you can't help but feel like you're intruding.  
  
"Mom, hey, this is-"  
  
"Emily. Nice to see you again."  
  
You look away from a picture you assume is Kelley as a little child with a soccerball at her legs and turn around to find Karen O'Hara coming out of a room, smiling at you.  
  
"Kelley didn't say you were coming." She says while hugging you as well.  
  
"She doesn't exactly know that I'm coming. Or that I'm here." You scratch your neck and look down at your feet.  
  
"How do you know each other?" Erin suddenly asks, looking between you and her mother.  
  
"Kelley introduced us a few weeks ago in DC. Before they went to Brazil for the Olympics." Karen replys, smiling between you and her daughter.  
  
Suddenly the door behind Karen opens and her husband walks in. He raises his eyebrows at your sight but it immediately turns into a smile.  
  
"Emily." He extends a hand and you shake it. "Didn't know you were coming."  
  
Erin chuckles. "Yeah, no one did." She says quietly and you really want to punch her.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Kelley? She needs to help me with my tie."  
  
A young man walks in, you assume it's Jerry, Kelley's brother, a black tie in his hands. He stops, when he sees you.  
  
"Oh. Hey."  
  
"Hi." You greet shyly. "I'm-"  
  
"Emily." Jerry completes, wrapping his arms around you. "Yeah, Kelley told me a lot about you. Good to finally meet you."  
  
Five minutes later you've also met Kristy, Jerry's fiance, and Derek, Erin's husband. Derek looks like the perfect son-in-law, Kristy like the perfect daughter-in-law. You don't want to be impolite, but Kelley is nowhere to be seen and you're starting to get uncomfortable. You're about to ask if anyone knows where Kelley is when someone comes jumping down the stairs.  
  
"I've heard talking, why are you all-" When Kelley notices you standing between her mother and her brother-in-law she stops talking and her eyes widen.  
  
You want to say Hi or Hey or something but you haven't even opened your mouth yet and she's already jumping onto you, wrapping her arms around you. You close your eyes and hold her tight, not caring about anyone around you.

When Kelley finally loosens her tight grip she holds your hands and shakes her head. "Em, why are you- what- how are you here?"  
  
"I couldn't concentrate those last days and I wanted to be there for you." You tell her with a shrug.  
  
"So you just left the team and came here? Don't you have to be in Portland? And how did you get here?" Kelley is smiling at you and still shaking her head.  
  
"Emma drove me down here. She's picking me up later to get me to the airport. I'm taking a late flight, training starts tomorrow. And I've already told Tobin they didn't have to wait for me."  
  
"I can't believe you're here." Kelley wraps her arms around you again until she realizes you're not alone. Six pairs of eyes are staring at you. "Oh. Em, so you know Mom and Dad and Erin, the rest are-"  
  
"We've already introduced ourselves." Jerry interrupts with a small laugh.  
  
"Kelley, why don't you show our guest around a bit? I'll make a bite to eat before we leave for church." Karen says and motions for everyone to move.  
  
Kelley nods and grabs your hand, pulling you out of the house. "Come on. I'm gonna show you my favourite place."  
  
Kelley drags you across the street and through trees until suddenly you're standing in front of the lake you knew had to be somewhere around here. She pulls you towards a log next to the inflow and you both sit down. You're sitting in silence for a while, the sun shining down on you, warm and healing, just listening to the soft purling of the water. Kelley's hand finds yours and she leans her head onto your shoulder. You press a kiss to her temple and wrap your free arm around her.  
  
"Thanks for being here." She mumbles quietly.  
  
"There's nowhere I'd rather be." You whisper into her hair, pressing another kiss to her head.  
  
Kelley sits up straight again and points towards the lake. "I always came here when I needed to think or wanted to be alone. I've been swimming in the lake or building rafts or climbing the trees and then jumping into the water. It's quiet and..calming. The water. Being here helped me a lot. Figuring myself out. Learning about love and life." She turns her head towards you with a small smile and puts a hand onto your cheek. "I love you so much, Emily. It means a lot to me that you're here today. It makes everything easier. _You_ make everything easier."  
  
You don't say anything, you just press a kiss to her forehead and wrap your arms around her while she quietly cries into your neck.  
  
You wipe her tears away and kiss her red and swollen cheeks before you walk back towards the house.  
  
Kelley excuses herself to splash cold water onto her face and you stay with Erin on the sofa in the living room. Her eyes are swollen as well and again you feel like you're intruding.  
  
"Thanks for being here, Emily." Erin says, squeezing your knee. "It means a lot to Kelley."  
  
You force a smile and scratch your neck. You want to say something but Erin beats you to it.  
  
"You're more than welcome here, Emily. Not everyone may know it yet, but you're part of the family. You make Kelley happy. That's all that matters, to me, to Jerry, to mom and dad. And it's what grandma would have wanted. So stop that look on your face and just be there for Kelley."  
  
You sigh and your smile isn't forced anymore. "Thank you, Erin."  
  
"Hey, mom wants us all to come to the dining room to eat." Jerry comes walking through the door and you and Erin stand up. You're nervous, you don't really want to go in there without Kelley, but Erin grabs your arm.  
  
"Come on, you can sit next to me. Kelley will be down soon."  
  
Five minutes later you're sitting in the middle of one side, Erin to your right, opposite from you is Kristy between Jerry and Derek, Karen is sitting at the head of the table between Erin and Derek and Dan is sitting at the head between Jerry and the empty seat reserved for Kelley. When she finally comes down, all clean and fresh, she sits down next to you and squeezes your knee in comfort.  
  
"Who wants to say grace?" Dan asks, looking between everyone.  
  
"I'd like to." Erin says and Dan nods.

You take Erin's and Kelley's hands and close your eyes.

"Lord, thank you for the food in front of us. Thank you for our family and our friends, for those who love us unconditionally.  Thank you for every member of our family, as new as they may be. Thank you for our grandma, one of the most amazing women ever, and for the time we got to spend with her. May she rest in piece. Amen."  
  
"Amen." You say quietly and then you all start to eat.  
  
Kelley's parent are as nice as they've been in DC, Jerry is funny, Kristy and Derek are kind as well and seem to fit with the O'Haras pretty well. And Erin, well, she's just Erin. Funny and honest and even now looking between you and Kelley teasingly. You're starting to feel more comfortable around them with every passing moment.  
  
You drive to church with Kelley, Jerry and Kristy, where you meet with the rest of the O'Hara family, friends and neighbors.

You sit between Kelley and Derek at the mass, listening to the pastor talk about the life of Maureen O'Hara, singing "Nearer, My God, To Thee" and praying. Then someone starts to recite psalm 23.

_ The Lord is my shepherd, _  
_ I shall not want. _  
_ He makes me lie down in green pastures; _  
_ He leads me beside quiet waters. _  
_ He restores my soul;  
He guides me in the paths of righteousness _  
_ For His name’s sake.  
Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, _  
_ I fear no evil, for You are with me; _  
_ Your rod and Your staff, they comfort me. _  
_ You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies; _  
_ You have anointed my head with oil; _  
_ My cup overflows. _  
_ Surely goodness and lovingkindness will follow me all the days of my life, _  
_ And I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever. _

You can't help but cry yourself.  
  
When the casket is lowered into the grave Kelley cries into your chest. You wrap your arms around her and hold her tight.  
  
Afterwards the whole family is getting early dinner together, cousins, aunts and uncles are there as well.  
  
Time flies and you know you have to leave soon.  
  
"I wish you could just stay here." Kelley says when you're sitting on the back porch and just staring into the trees and clouds and the sky.  
  
You sigh. "I feel the same. I really don't want to leave."  
  
Kelley's head falls onto your shoulder. "We'll see each other again on Sunday for our game."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Hey, guys, I think Emily's taxi is here." Jerry appears behind you and both you and Kelley groan. Begrudgingly you get up and walk inside. You say goodbye to Kelley's parents, Derek, Jerry and Kristy. Erin's standing at the front door with Emma, casually chatting.  
  
"Hey, Kelley." Emma says with a smile, pulling Kelley in for a hug.  
  
"Hi, Emma. Good to see you." Kelley smiles into the embrace. "Thanks for driving Emily here."  
  
"Let's give them some time to say goodbye." Erin says with a laugh and her and Emma disappear into the next room.  
  
Kelley wraps your arms around you and nuzzles her face into your neck. "Thank you so much for being here with me today. I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you."  
  
You press a kiss to her temple. "I love you, Kelley."  
  
Kelley sighs, her lips dragging along your neck. "I love you too, Emily."  
  
You just stay there, arms wrapped around each other until Emma and Erin appear again.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to leave if you want to catch your flight." Emma tells you with a small smile.  
  
You all say your final goodbyes and five minutes later Emma is driving out of Peachtree City.  
  
The ride to the airport is mostly quiet, your head leans against the window and you stare at the houses and trees and everything passing by.  
  
"How was it?" Emma asks half an hour into the drive.  
  
You sigh. "Good, I guess. I mean, it was a funeral. It was sad and everyone cried. It's hard to see Kelley like that. But it..it felt good to be with her. You know, hold her when she's crying. She's gonna be okay though."  
  
Emma nods her head, looking straight ahead at the street in front of you. "I'm glad you decided to go."  
  
"Yeah, me too." You whisper quietly with a small smile.  
  
Fivteen minutes later you're at the airport and dragging your bags with you. You thank Emma for everything and hug her for two minutes before you need to go catch your flight.  
  
It's past midnight when the plane lands in Portland and you grab a cab back to your apartment. You didn't sleep on the plane so you just push your bags into a corner and fall down onto the bed. You send a message to Kelley that you've arrived at the apartement before you fall asleep.

* * *

The next days of training go by quickly. It's your last week of training for the season and everyone's having fun and enjoying themselves and giving their best.

You and Kelley talk on the phone every day, even though it's hard sometimes and one of you almost falls asleep after a rough day full of training. Still hearing her voice at night before going to bed makes you sleep so much better.  
  
Three days after the funeral you get a text from an unknown number while you're in the locker room after training.

> **Unknown number:** _Thanks for being at the funeral. Kelley can really count herself lucky to be with someone as amazing as you are. Welcome to the family, Emily!_  
>  _Erin_

You stare at the screen and can't help the big smile that's spreading on your face.

> _If anything I'm the lucky one. Thanks for welcoming me with open arms._

Suddenly Lindsey drops down next to you.  
  
"Who are you texting?" She asks, trying to steal a glance at your phone.  
  
"Just a friend." You answer and you feel like it isn't a lie. You really like Erin and you get along well.  
  
"Why is Erin O'Hara texting you?" Tobin asks, pointing at the name that just appeared on your screen, telling you that you have a new message.  
  
"O'Hara? As in Kelley?" Lindsey asks, looking between you and Tobin.  
  
"Erin is Kelley's big sister." Tobin explains.  
  
"Big is relative." You mumble with a laugh and Tobin stares at you.  
  
"Well, she's her _older_ sister." Tobin corrects. "Why are you texting her?"  
  
You bite your lips and try to think of an excuse for texting the sister of your girlfriend, the girlfriend almost no one knows is more than a teammate.  
  
"Uhm.." You start, not knowing what to say. "Just some surprise she's planning for Kelley. She was asking for advice."  
  
"What surprise?" Lindsey asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "She-She didn't tell me. Just something..for..her birthday."  
  
Tobin scrunches her face in confusion. "Kelley's birthday was almost two months ago."  
  
You groan internally. "Yeah, it's-we..were in Brazil then so now Erin wants to throw her a party when Kelley is back in Georgia after the season ends. In..Atlanta. That's-That's why she texted me. To ask for advice about where to go."  
  
"Doesn't Erin live in Atlanta?" Tobin asks, staring at you intently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah she does." You reply, biting your lip again.  
  
"Then why does she need your advice?" Lindsey asks with a shake of her head.  
  
"Don't know. I grew up there and I know all the good spots. So why not?" You try to seem sure of yourself and somehow Tobin and Lindsey believe you and drop the subject.  
  
You finally get to take a look at Erin's last text.

> **Erin O'Hara:** _You're good for her. I hope to see you soon._

You smile, because yes, you really grow fond of Erin O'Hara and she really could become your friend.

* * *

It's Saturday morning when you take a flight to the east coast for your final game against Sky Blue FC. Everyone is confident and excited and the five hour flight goes by quickly with laughter and stories and even singing.

You check into the hotel in Staten Island and grab lunch together before you have a last light training session.  
  
After dinner you decide to take a walk around the hotel. You tell Lindsey that you're going out and after a while you reach a small park. You sit down on a bench next to a soccer field when suddenly your phone rings. You smile when you see the name and the picture.  
  
"Hey, Kelley."  
  
"Hey, babe. Where are you?"  
  
You look around but all you can see are trees and a soccer field and what looks like a baseball field.  
  
"I have no idea. Some park in Staten Island around our hotel. Bloom..something park I think." You reply with a laugh.  
  
"Bloomingdale, yeah, I know that park. There's a soccer field I sometimes go to to play."  
  
"I'm actually sitting next to a soccer field right now."  
  
"Are you training on your own now?"  
  
You laugh. "No, training is over. I'm just sitting here, enjoying the last rays of sun."  
  
You talk for a few more minutes and suddenly you hear loud barking from Kelley's side.  
  
"What's that?" You ask with a laugh.  
  
"A dog." Kelley answers with a laugh herself. "Looks like Lassie."  
  
The barking gets quieter until it stops. Suddenly there's barking again and you look up to find a collie running across the field, a boy chasing after him.  
  
"There's a collie here now as well." You tell Kelley, but she doesn't answer. "Kelley? Hello?" You look at your phone and notice that the call ended. You're about to call her back when suddenly two arms wrap around you from behind. You shriek and scream and try to turn around but when you hear that familiar laughter you immediately relax.  
  
"Kelley! You almost scared me to death. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kelley sits down next to you and grabs your hand. "Tobin told me the hotel you're staying at so I thought I'd come surprise you. When you said you were at the park I just walked here."  
  
"And scare me like that?" You punch her arm. "Not nice."  
  
Kelley leans closer and presses a kiss to your cheek. "I _am_ nice."  
  
You shake your head with a smile. "Nah, I don't know about that."  
  
Kelley kisses your cheek again, this time closer to your mouth. "You sure?"  
  
"Mmmh, don't know."  
  
Kelley grabs your face with her fingers and turns it a bit. Then she presses a kiss onto your lips. "What about now?"  
  
Your eyes are still closed and you smile against her face. "You're nice." You wrap your hands around her neck. "Now come here."  
  
When kissing Kelley you forget everything around you. There's no soccer field, no park, no kids and dogs running around, no adults chasing after kids and dogs, trying to finally get them home. There's no New York around you, no big city. There's just you and Kelley and everything that's between you. Love and air and breaths and touches and glances.  
  
You spend almost two hours sitting next to the soccer field, just talking each other and being silent together.  
  
"You know, Erin texted me the other day."  
  
Kelley smiles at you with a nod. "Yeah, she asked me for your number."  
  
"She's nice. I really like her."  
  
"Never thought you'd be where you are now after that first meeting with her, huh?" Kelley smirks at you and you groan, covering your eyes with your hands.  
  
"Don't remind me!" You sigh and put your hands down. "But seriously, she's amazing. Your whole family is great, really. They are so..welcoming."  
  
Kelley's smiling at you. "You know..I didn't tell them about you. I mean, about our relationship."  
  
"I totally get it, of course. After what happened I didn't even expect you to."

"I wanna tell them though. And I thought that..I know, it's far away still, but..do you think we could spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together? I know Thanksgiving is your birthday this year, or the day before. So maybe we could celebrate one day with your family and one with mine? And the same with Christmas. We live close to each other, so we could even be with both families in one day. It's just a suggestion, it's okay if you don't want to, but, I'm serious about us and I realized these last couple of days that I want you to be a part of my family and for them to know you and-" Kelley keeps rambling and you just stare at her with a big grin. At some point you don't notice anymore what she's even saying so you just shut her up with a kiss.

 _"Yes,_ Kelley. I would _love_ to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together. Now shut up and kiss me, I need to get back to the hotel."  
  
Kelley obliges immediately and you spend ten more minutes at the park, just kissing and smiling at each other.  
  
Kelley walks left to the next bus stop, you walk right to your hotel.  
  
"Where have you been that long?" Lindsey asks, looking up from her book, when you get back to your room.  
  
You shrug. "Out. Some park."  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?"  
  
You shrug again. "It was a beautiful park."  
  
Lindsey narrows her eyes. "You're weird, Em."  
  
You shrug again with a big smile and get ready for bed.

* * *

When you're getting ready to head out onto Yurak Field Kelley and Tobin are fooling around and making fun of each other. Tobin keeps bumping into you from behind and at some point you just turn around and glare at her and Kelley.

"Could you please stop it?" You ask with a not so serious eypression.  
  
Tobin's eyes widen and Kelley chuckles.  
  
"You too!" You exclaim and punch Kelley's arm.  
  
Her eyes widen as well and she makes a motion as if she's zipping her mouth.  
  
You nod your head contentedly and turn around again.  
  
Just before you walk out, you feel someone's face next to yours from behind, whispering into your ear.  
  
"You look hot when you're angry."  
  
You blush and reach back to punch some part of Kelley's body before Tobin pushes you forward to walk out onto the field.  
  
When you're shaking hands with Sky Blue FC Kelley winks at you with a smug look and you just try to be a professional and take your spot in defense.  
  
Only five minutes into the game Kelley sends a beautiful corner kick towards the goal and Tasha Kai just heads it in.  
  
Kelley is playing at a way more offensive position than usually so you get to see a lot of her. Still you're a professional and right now she's not your girlfriend. At least not primarily.  
  
Shortly before halftime Tobin takes a freekick which Allie heads into the net.  
  
A few minutes after halftime Nadia sends the ball in from the side and Lindsed heads it in.  
  
Allie's goal in the 85th minute secures your 3:1 win.  
  
You're shaking hands with everyone, telling them they had a good game before you return to the lockerrooms to shower and get dressed.  
  
"We're going out tonight, you in?" Lindsey asks, sitting down next to you when you're putting on your shoes.  
  
You shrug and look at her. "Sure, why not. Who's coming?"  
  
"Most of the team. Maybe some of the girls from Sky Blue."  
  
You nod your head and grab your phone.

> _You going out tonight?_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _With you always ;)_  
>  _Allie told me to find a bar for us to go to, so me and some of the girls are in._  
>    
>  _See you later :)_

Your whole team decided to go and so you find yourself sitting between Nadia and Sinc at a table at some bar, watching the entrance carefully.  
  
"She won't be here sooner just because you're staring at the door." Sinc tells you with a laugh.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." You reply with your arms crossed and both her and Nadia laugh.  
  
Five minutes later Nadia nudges your shoulder. "Looks like she came in trough another entrance."  
  
You whip your head around and suddenly there's Kelley standing in front of you.  
  
"Hey guys. Nadia, Sinc, Emily." She nods her head and smiles at you.  
  
"I think that's our cue to leave." Nadia says with a laugh and her and Sinc get up, patting Kelley's shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. Kelley sits down and scoots close to you.  
  
"I really wish I could kiss you right now." She says quietly with a smirk.  
  
You bite your lips and blush a bit. "I'm sure we will find time for that tonight."

"I sure hope so." Kelley says, leaning closer to you.  
  
Your hand finds her thigh under the table and your fingers start to caress their insides, from her knee up to -  
  
"Stop." Kelley hisses with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" You ask innocently, smirking at her.  
  
Kelley puts her hand on top of yours. "You're a tease."  
  
"Kelley!" Allie suddenly comes walking towards the table, weird looking drink in one hand. "See that girl over there?" She points towards a petite black headed girl in a short red dress at the bar who's looking over.  
  
Kelley nods her head. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Allie grabs Kelley's hand. "Come on, I'm gonna hook you up with her."  
  
They are a few feet from the table when Kelley abruptly stops. "What? No!"  
  
Allie keeps pulling at Kelley's hand. "Oh come on, Kelley. It's been way to long."  
  
Kelley narrows her eyes at Allie. "You don't know that."  
  
"Has there been someone?" Allie asks, suddenly very interested.  
  
Kelley shrugs and smirks at her. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."  
  
Allie crosses her arms now and stares at Kelley with small eyes. " _Kelley O'Hara_. There's a beautiful woman waiting for you to talk to her. Maybe more. She's nice and good looking, she's a nurse and single and funny and -"  
  
"Then why don't _you_ go over there and _talk_ to her?" You ask from your spot at the table and now Allie stares at you.  
  
"Come on, Em, be a bit more supportive here. I'm trying to play wingman for O'Hara."  
  
"Maybe she doesn't _need_ a wingman?" You ask, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
  
Allie narrows her eyes at you in confusion. "Do you know something I don't know?"  
  
You have to hold back a laugh and put your hands up in defense. "I don't know nothing."  
  
Kelley laughs and Allie turns to her. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." Kelley replys, shaking her head.  
  
"Come on now, Kel, at least give her a chance." Allie tries again and you have to laugh at her persistence.  
  
Kelley looks at you slightly panicked and you just nod your head towards the woman at the bar. "Go." You mouth and wink at her. Kelley shakes her head with a smile and let's herself be dragged to the bar.  
  
You try to focus on the beer in front of you but you find yourself stealing glances at Kelley and the woman every few moments.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
  
You look up to find Nadia standing next to the table, looking between you and Kelley.  
  
You shake your head. "No, just Allie being..obnoxious."  
  
"Why?" Nadia sits down next to you and takes a sip from your beer.  
  
"She's just..ugh..she wants to play wingman for everyone, me and Kelley and..she just doesn't realize that neither of us is interested in anyone." You answer with a sigh.  
  
Nadia laughs out loud. "You know, Emily, how is she supposed to realize this when she doesn't know about you and Kelley?"  
  
You groan and roll your eyes. "I know. I know that we should tell her. Them. Everyone. It's just..they are just..annoying. I can say _no_ as often as I like and _still_ they never stop. Same with Kelley. Why can't they stop trying to set us up with someone?"  
  
Nadia shrugs. "Maybe they just want you both to be happy, to have fun."  
  
"We _are!"_  
  
Nadia grins at you. "They don't _know_ that. _Allie_ doesn't know that."  
  
You groan and let your head fall onto the table in front of you.  
  
Nadia puts a hand onto your back and you feel someone sitting down next to you.  
  
"Why aren't you showing us your sick dance moves, Emily?" You hear Sinc ask. "Oh, trouble in paradise?"  
  
You sit up again and throw your hands up. "No! No trouble in paradise!" You say a bit too loud and both Sinc and Nadia chuckle.  
  
You look up just in time to find Kelley and the woman next to her looking at you. You frown but Kelley waves and smiles at you and you can't help but return the gesture. The woman next to her doesn't look to pleased and a few moments later she's leaving the bar and Kelley walks over to where you are sitting.  
  
"Didn't work out, huh?" Sinc asks with a laugh and Kelley just shrugs.  
  
"Told her my beautiful, sexy, funny girlfriend across the room wouldn't be too pleased."

"That's what you told her?" Nadia asks with a laugh and Kelley nods, smiling at you with a big grin. "You two are too cute."  
  
Sinc stands up to let Kelley sit next to you and the four of you talk easily for a while. Kelley's left arm is resting at the backrest of the bench and your right hand is gently caressing her thigh.  
  
You're talking to Sinc and Nadia about each of your plans for offseason when suddenly Allie comes stomping towards you. She stops, hands on her hips and glares at Kelley.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"What?" Kelley asks in confusion.  
  
"The girl you've been talking to. She's gone."  
  
"I know." Kelley states matter-of-factly.  
  
"Why did you lie to her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You _lied_ to her."  
  
"I..didn't?" Kelley's appearently confused as to what Allie's talking about.  
  
"You told her you have a girlfriend. Somewhere in here." She motions her hand around the room.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Kelley says, biting her lips innocently and you feel yourself blushing so you just look down onto your lap. Nadia and Sinc are both trying to hold back their laughter.  
  
"But that's not true. Couldn't you have just talked to her for a while longer? Did you really have to lie to her?" Allie's voice sounds accusatory and you squeeze Kelley's knee. She puts her right hand on top of yours and intertwines your fingers. Then she looks at you and you just nod your head with a small smile.  
  
Kelley looks back at Allie. "I didn't lie to her."  
  
Allie crosses her arms now. "Do you have a girlfriend in here or what?"  
  
Nadia laughs and you punch her side with your free hand.  
  
"Actually, I do." Kelley says with a smile.  
  
Allie shakes her head in disbelief. "Seriously? And who would that girlfriend be?" She looks around the table. "Nadia? Or rather Sinc?"  
  
Both Nadia and Sinc break into a fit of laughter and you and Kelley glare at them.  
  
Allie throws her hands up. "Or is it Sonnett?"  
  
Nadia and Sinc are shaking from laughter and you and Kelley just look at Allie.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asks, looking between her laughing teammates.  
  
"Are you really that oblivious to what's going on?" Sinc replys after calming down a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?" Allie's staring between the four of you now. "Did I miss something?"  
  
You lean into Kelley more, laughing at the absurdity of the situation yourself.  
  
Kelley shakes her head with a laugh. "Yes, Allie. Just.. _yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know anything about religion or funerals or praying in the US. I'm catholic, but I wouldn't consider myself the most religious person, so I hope I didn't offend anyone or depict something in a wrong way.  
> I still hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think :)


	38. A magic dwells in each beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I don't really like my chapters that much, this is one of them. Reading your comments makes me wanna write more though and they make me feel better about what I wrote.  
> Also thinking of chapter titles is pretty hard.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

_Kelley shakes her head with a laugh. "Yes, Allie. Just..yes."_  
  
...  
  
"Yes _what?"_ Allie asks, staring between everyone at the table. Sinc and Nadia are still laughing, you have your face buried into your hands and Kelley just keeps shaking her head.  
  
"What?" Allie asks again. "What did I miss?"  
  
"You really didn't get it?" Sinc says through a laugh and Allie looks at her.  
  
"Get what?" Allie seems confused.  
  
Kelley stares at Allie and then she keeps motioning between you and her, hoping that Allie catches up.  
  
Appearently she doesn't.  
  
"You really wanna tell me you're dating _Sonnett?"_ Allie suddenly asks with a laugh.  
  
"Uhm.. _yes?"_ Kelley replies and you look up.  
  
Allie snorts and shakes her head quickly. "No you aren't."  
  
"I'm..not?" Kelley asks, now confused herself.  
  
Allie points at you. "Sonnett's clearly not your type."  
  
"Excuse me?!" You exclaim, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"I really wish we had popcorn." You hear Sinc whisper to Nadia and they both laugh.  
  
"Sorry, Em, but you're not." Allie tells you with a small smile before she looks at Kelley again.  
  
"How would you know what my type is?" Kelley asks, arms now crossed.  
  
"She's blonde. And young." Allie states with her arms crossed as well.  
  
Kelley raises her eyebrows. "So?"  
  
"None of your exes were blonde. Or young. They were all dark and older or at least the same age." Kelley wants to say something but Allie doesn't stop talking. "Think about Adam. Or Ann. Or, oh, all those girls you brought home with you? And I know you've head a crush on Solo when you first got on the team. I'm friends with Alex, remember? I _know_ stuff."  
  
"And you think that's qualification enough to know what my _type_ is?"  
  
"I absolutely do. Alex also told me that she knows for sure that Sonny isn't your type, so..nah, don't believe you. I'd rather believe it's Nadim here."  
  
"Me?!" Nadia exclaims, pointing at herself.  
  
"Alex said _what?!"_ You exclaim at the same time.  
  
"You're crazy, Allie." Kelley says with a laugh. "You really are. Just because I've been mostly with people who look a certain way doesn't mean I'm opposed to other 'types'. It's not about the _looks,_ you know. Haircolour or stuff like that? It can change, it doesn't matter. It's the soul of someone that matters."  
  
"And you want to tell me that _Sonnett's_ soul is the right one for you?" Allie asks with a laugh and you start to feel offended.  
  
Kelley shrugs, grabbing your hand under the table. "Maybe she is."  
  
Allie puts her hands up and shakes her head, eyes closed. "No. No. I've had enough. I'm leaving." She's pointing her finger at Kelley. "Don't lie to people, Kelley." With that she turns around and walks away and you are left staring at nothing.  
  
"So..that was weird." Sinc says after a moment and you all start to laugh.  
  
"I've gotta talk to Alex." Kelley says. "Ask her why she's been telling Allie that you're certainly not my type. And then I think I have to rethink my friendship with Allie." She's laughing, so you know she's just joking.  
  
"I can't help but be offended." You say. "I mean, why won't she believe that someone as amazing as you could be with someone as -"  
  
"-amazing as you?" Kelley finishes with a bright smile.  
  
"I was gonna say simple." You tell her with a shy grin and Kelley's eyes widen.  
  
"You're not simple, Em! You're the most amazing woman I know! You're stunningly beautiful and crazy talented and-"  
  
"Okay, okay, guys, stop it." Nadia exclaims with a laugh, standing up, just like Sinc. "I can't stand you being that..cute and in love and just..ugh. I'm leaving, so..see you both!"  
  
"What she said." Sinc says, pointing after Nadia and following her towards the bar.  
  
You lean forward and press a kiss to Kelley's cheek. "I love you, Kels. Even if for some reason that doesn't seem believable."  
  
Kelley laughs and kisses your cheek as well. "I love you too, Em. No matter what people say or think."

* * *

You have about a week left to prepare for your semifinal against Western New York Flash in Portland and all you're doing after coming back from the east coast is training, training, training. You know you won the shield but you still want to win the championship and that means winning against WNYF first. You're exhausted, everyone is, it's been a long season, with national team games and the Olympics and even though you didn't play outside your club you trained hard every time. You're fit, like everyone on the team and you're hungry for the championship, like everyone on the team. Those who have been on the team the longest, like Tobin, are the most excited, because they know that this year there really is a chance at winning the shield and the championship.  
  
So training on the field and in the weight room and recovering in ice baths and with massages is all you're doing between your last game of the season and the semifinal.  
  
The little time you have left is spent talking to Kelley on the phone or texting her or your parents and sister.  
  
Kelley's leaving for a surfing trip to Costa Rica with Ash and her their surfer friend Brianna, who's surfing at a tournament there. She's been talking about it for weeks now and you can hear in her voice how excited she is to finally get good surfing time again.  
  
You're both sad though that you're not going to see each other until your next camp starting October 11th. So that's why now you're talking every day as much as possible, Kelley's season is officially over, so she has time whenever you have time to call.  
  
Suddenly it's Sunday morning and your phone call with Kelley is shorter than you wanted it to be. She sounded stressed though, maybe still packing for Costa Rica, so you shrug it off and try your best to focus on the game.  
  
After you got showered, first hot, then cold, then hot again, and got dressed you grab your stuff and wait outside for your teammates to pick you up. You're listening to Taylor Swift in the car and you take your phone out to check it one last time. You have to smile at the messages you received.

> **MoeMoe** : _Good luck today! Just so you know it, I'm sending Mak and Sam good luck as well. But also Linds and Tobs and Allie and Kling. So you get more luck. Hoos for life!_

 

> **Krieger** : _I'm not siding with one team (although Ash keeps telling me I have to as your team mom), but I still wanted to wish you good luck. You're a great player, Em, give your best!_

 

> **ASHark** : _Alex is totally rooting for the Thorns, though she never would admit it. I'm too 'cause you have more Tar Heels. Defend like you'd defend in front of me! ;)_

 

> **Sissy** : _Good luuuuuck, sissy! Don't know if mom and dad already figured out how to text you a selfie of them in your jersey, but they're wishing you good luck as well. Crush 'em hard! Maybe not, but you know what I mean. Love you!_

 

> **Mom** : _Your dad and I are wearing your jersey the whole day. Our attempt to send a picture unfortunately failed. We wish you good luck! We always believe in you and we love you._

 

> **Solo** : _Gotta make sure my former defenders know I'm still thinking about them. Defend today like you always defended in front of me. I believe in you, kid._

 

> **Erin O'Hara:** _Dear sissy-in-law, I don't wish you luck 'cause I don't think you need it. You're actually that good. At least that's what Kelley told me. Though I don't know if she was talking about soccer. Anyway, enjoy the game and have fun! :)_

 

> **Prince Charming Han:** _I love you, Em. I know you can win this game. I believe in you. See you soon!_

You're smiling like a fool while responding to the messages, thanking them for their kind words. Your happy that Erin thought of you, and Moe and your sister (you shake your head with a laugh when you realize that you thought about Erin and Moe before Emma), you're surprised and honored that Hope texted you (you don't think anyone heard from her since the Olympics). You have to laugh at Ali and Ash, being like a married couple and Ali acting like your mom (she's a cool mom though, Ash too) and at your parents, again failing at sending you a selfie (they are cool too though).  
  
You have to smile at the picture that was attached to Kelley's message. It's the squirrel you sent her a few months ago, dressed in your Thorns jersey and pressed against Kelley's bare chest. You blush, your eyes wandering across the visible skin.  
  
You miss her, but in a good way.  
  
You're getting dressed in the lockerroom, putting on your socks and shinguards and cleats and shorts and jersey. Half of the team is jumping around, singing and dancing to Katy Perry and the other half is sitting around, quiet and still, some have headphones on, some don't. Tobin has her eyes closed and is mumbling something you don't understand, probably some prayer. You're looking at the picture of Kelley and the squirrel, even through Mark talking and Sinc giving a quick pep talk. You put your phone away and suddenly you're walking out of the tunnel and onto the field.  
  
The whistle blows and the game starts.  
  
It's the 16th minute when Samantha Mewis sends the ball into the goal after a corner.  
  
Around twenty minutes later Jessica McDonald assists Makenzy Doniak and you're behind two goals.  
  
Only a minute later Sinc responds quickly with a goal of her own.  
  
You go into halftime 1:2.  
  
Everyone's bummed that WNYF got two goals already, but Mark and Sinc and Allie and Tobin are making sure that everyone believes that you still can score, still can win.  
  
You go back onto the field and for half an hour nothing happens. No goals are scored, you're still behind.  
  
Then it's the 77th minute.  
  
Tobin takes a freekick and the ball comes flying towards Western New York Flashs penalty area. Sabrina Di Angelo tries to catch it but isn't able to. There are white and red jersey's all around, trying to keep the ball out of the goal or finally send it in. Sinc's got a foot on the ball but then there's a defender in her way.  
  
And then there you are, just standing _right._  
  
You kick the ball in with your left foot.  
  
You just tied the game, less than fivteen minutes before the end.  
  
You start to run, tugging at your jersey.  
  
Your arms are stretched out like you're flying and you're running, running and screaming until you reach the sideline.  
  
Everyone's on their feet and you just jump into Nadia's open arms.  
  
Allie jumps onto you and then there's your whole team around you, hugging you, screaming into your ears, stroking your head, squeezing you, not letting you go.  
  
Nadia's face is closest to yours and she's grinning hard.  
  
You're grinning back at her and everyone and you can't believe you just scored the equalizer you've been dying to get for the last hour.  
  
You get back into position, still on a high from your first goal.  
  
Ten minutes later you go into extratime.  
  
It's the 98th minute when Lynn Williams scores and you're lying on the grass, looking after the ball.  
  
Your high has left you immediately.  
  
In the 104th minute Lynn Williams makes her second goal.  
  
Two minutes later Lindsey manages to get the ball past DiAngelo.  
  
It's the 123th minute when you send a ball forward and Lindsey's header gets saved on the line and kicked away.  
  
Shortly after the game ends.  
  
Western New York Flash just won the semifinal 4:3.

* * *

After the shock and defeat settled in a bit you shake hands with everyone but soon you're on your way into the tunnel.  
  
Your heads hanging low even though you're proud to have scored.  
  
Suddenly there's a hand on your shoulder.  
  
"Stop looking like that." Nadia tells you without a smile.  
  
You groan. "You're not looking any different, Nadim."  
  
Nadia shrugs and grabs your hand. "Come on, let's take a shower and get changed."  
  
Half a silent hour later you're standing in the parking lot, your bags at your feet. You feel like your heart's at your feet too.  
  
You sit down on a bench to wait for the rest of your teammates you drove her with to get out.  
  
You sigh heavily, your elbows on your knees, your face in your hands, while you're playing with some pebble stone with your feet.  
  
Suddenly there's a shadow in front of you but you really don't want to look up and see another teammate's sad face.  
  
Then the shadow starts to speak and you can't believe the voice you're hearing.  
  
"Nice goal today. I'll have to think of a way to rewar-"  
  
You don't let her finish, you jump up and wrap your arms around her, not believing that she's here.  
  
She's holding you tight, one hand wrapped around your waist, the other tangled into your hair. Your hands press against her shoulder blades, pulling her in and your face is nuzzled into her neck. You can hear her chuckle softly and she's stroking your body.  
  
After what feels like an eternity she cups your face with her hands and gently pushes you back a bit. She's looking at you with a bright smile and you think you forgot how many freckles are covering her face. You just stare at her with wide eyes and wrap your arms around her again for a few moments. When you pull back you're shaking your head, grinning at her.  
  
"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Costa Rica?"  
  
Kelley chuckles and grabs your hands. "We're leaving tomorrow. And to why I'm here? I wanted to surprise you."  
  
You're speechless for once, just staring at her.  
  
"Wanna get out of here?" Kelley asks and you look at her with a confused face.  
  
"I'd love to, but..how?"  
  
Kelley chuckles again and starts dragging you towards the left side of the parking lot.  
  
"I'll explain everything. Just come with me."  
  
You let yourself be dragged towards a black car that looks somehow familiar and when Kelley opens the door for you you can't help but ask.  
  
"Kelley..whose car is this?"  
  
Kelley grins at you. "It's Bati's."  
  
"Ba-"  
  
"Let's get you home. I'll explain."  
  
You finally give in and get into the car.  
  
"I'm just gonna text the others that they don't have to wait for me." You say, searching for your phone and sending a quick message to Dagny.  
  
"So..Bati?" You ask after a few moments and Kelley smiles at you from the side.  
  
"Yeah, so..I wanted to surprise you." She starts to explain. "So I checked the flights and there was one that got me here an hour before the game started. I knew I had to find someone to pick me up."  
  
"You could have ubered. Or taken a cab." You say with a laugh, your left hand resting on Kelley's thigh.  
  
"Right, yeah, I _could_ have. But, well, then I wouldn't have a car now. Anyway, after a while I decided to call Bati. He can keep a secret, you know. Even from Allie. _Especially_ from Allie. So, he agreed to pick me up and get me to the stadium. And he gave me the keys to his car to drive you around and get to the airport early tomorrow morning. I don't know what he told Allie where his car is, but I don't care. I'm here with you now." Kelley's biting her lip and blushing a bit.  
  
"Oh my god, you're amazing. _Bati's_ amazing. I'm gonna have to send him a fruit basket." You tell her with a laugh. "And he just agreed to all of that?"  
  
"Yep. He asked why I was even coming, so I told him about us. I hope that's okay?" You just nod your head and she continues. "But apart from that he didn't ask anything, just kept smiling and offering his car and being a gentleman."  
  
You shake your head again, this time with a laugh. "I love that guy."  
  
"Don't tell Allie, they're getting married at the end of the month."

You lean over and press a kiss to Kelley's neck, just below her ear. "I love you more."  
  
Kelley sighs and smiles and you lean back into your seat, staring at her with a silly grin. Suddenly Kelley starts to laugh loudly.  
  
"What?" You ask, slightly confused.  
  
"I've been driving around for almost fivteen minutes now and I have no idea where your apartement is."  
  
"Oh. Right." You're both laughing now and after you told Kelley how to get to your apartement it only takes a few more minutes to get there.

...

"I like your apartement."  
  
"You haven't seen more than the bedroom, Kel."  
  
"Well, I like your _bedroom.._ okay, I like your _bed."_  
  
You turn onto your side and put your hand to Kelley's cheek. "I can't believe you're here." You whisper quietly.  
  
Kelley takes your hand and presses a kiss to it. "I wouldn't have wanted to miss it."  
  
"So..you saw my goal then, huh?" You're grinning now, thinking about how good scoring a goal felt. Even though you lost.  
  
Kelley nods and moves closer. "Mh-hm. You did so great, Em." She kisses your nose and you smile at her.  
  
"So..was that my reward?" You ask, eyebrows raised, looking down your naked bodies.  
  
Suddenly Kelley pushes you back at your shoulders and hovers above you. She's smirking at you and you gasp when she pushes her knee up between your legs.  
  
"Not all of it." Her voice is raspy and low and you just grab her face and pull her down, kissing her hard.

...

"When do you need to be at the airport tomorrow?"

"The plane takes off at six." Kelley groans.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you there?"  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"I want to. It'll be easier for Bati too, I'll just drop the car off where he needs it."  
  
Kelley rolls onto her stomach and smiles at you with a weird look.  
  
"What?" You ask her.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kelley replys with a laugh.  
  
"Haven't you eaten enough already?" You smirk at her and Kelley punches your shoulder.  
  
"Never. But seriously, I'm hungry. Like, I need something to chew and swallow."  
  
You sit up in your bed. "Wanna order pizza?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah, there's this place that delivers all day and all night and their pizza is amazing. I'm gonna order us some." You say, grabbing your phone.  
  
...  
  
"Well, your apartement _is_ really nice." Kelley says between two slices of pizza, sitting on your kitchen counter. "At least your kitchen is. And your bathroom. I still gotta take a look at your living room."  
  
...  
  
"It sucks that we lost." You tell her quietly when you're sitting on the sofa, your head in Kelley's lap.  
  
She keeps stroking your hair. "I know, babe. But you played great. Your whole team did, you were amazing. It's just.."  
  
"The others were better, I know." You say with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm proud of you, Em." Kelley grabs your hand and presses kisses onto each knuckle. Somehow the weight of losing isn't that heavy anymore, lying in the arms of someone who loves you unconditionally.   
  
...  
  
"Did you talk to Alex about why she told Allie that I'm certainly not your type?"  
  
Kelley nods her head with a laugh. "Yeah. Appearently Allie has been asking her if she knew anything about if I was seeing someone and then somehow they talked about who on the team would be my type and Alex got nervous that Allie might figure it out so she said that I said that you weren't my type, that I didn't like blondes, except for her, Allie, of course, but not that way, and that I much rather preferred darker girls."  
  
"That's.. somehow really weirdly nice from her. To come up with a lie in order to not spill secrets." You say with a laugh.  
  
"I know, right? And I mean, we basically told Allie and she didn't believe us." Kelley chuckles.  
  
"Maybe Bati can finally convince her that we didn't lie."  
  
...  
  
"I don't want to go to sleep."  
  
"Me neither." You reply, kissing Kelley's groaning face and dragging her towards the bed.  
  
"I can sleep on the plane! Ten hours! And did you know that a flight from New York to Portland takes longer than New York to Costa Rica?"  
  
You shrug your shoulders with a laugh. "America's a huge country."  
  
"Costa Rica is closer to me than you, Em. That's..something I don't like."

"Do you want to meet in Costa Rica then from now on? If getting there is quicker?"  
  
Kelley shakes her head with a laugh. "We'll both be in Georgia soon. And five hours is nothing. I'd fly five days to be with you just for an hour."  
  
"You're so cute, Kel." You chuckle and cuddle closer to her naked body. "Now let's just lie here and hold each other."  
  
Kelley wraps her arms around you and presses a kiss to your temple. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you more." You reply, kissing Kelley's collarbone with a smile.  
  
...  
  
It's way too soon when your alarm wakes you up, you slept probably an hour, maybe one and a half, but you don't care. You get dressed in silence, just smiling and looking at each other. You get into the car and drive towards the airport, Kelley's hand never leaving your thigh. You don't talk much. There's not really much to say. You know you're gonna miss each other, but Kelley's gonna have fun in Costa Rica and you're gonna head back to Georgia in a few days. And in about a week you're gonna see each other again at camp.  
  
Neither of you like saying goodbye, at an empty airport early in the morning, with the sun still down and the moon still up.  
  
You do say goodbye though, your hands around Kelley's waist and hers wrapping around your neck. You hold each other until Kelley needs to get to her gate and then you kiss until someone from the airline tells Kelley that she really needs to get on the plane now.  
  
The sun is rising when you're driving back to your apartement, heart heavy from having to let her go, heavy from the loss yesterday, but also lighter than ever and just full of love.

* * *

When you get back to your apartement you're not able to fall asleep again. It's a beautiful day and you decide to go on a hike on your own, now that you have a car, at least for today. You drive a bit out of town, grabbing some breakfast on the way, until you reach a lookout point that gives you a beautiful view of the city. It's a forty minute walk from the car to the lookout point and when you reach it you sit down on the ground and enjoy the view of Portland early in the morning. The sun is still rising opposite from you and the city seems to glow in the yellow light. You can't help but love the city.  
  
You snap a few pictures and send the best to Kelley, knowing that she's somewhere above the middle west now but surely will be happy to see them when she lands.  
  
You stay there for a while, eating your vanille donut and chocolate croissant, thinking about the season, the semifinal, thinking about your life and your family, about your teammates with both the Thorns and the national team, thinking about Kelley and how much you love her.  
  
When you suddenly get a text message from Kelley, telling you how cute you look, like an angel, with the sun around your face, highlighting your freckles, and that she just landed in New York you realize that you've been sitting here longer than you thought.  
  
You grab your stuff and make your way back down to the car, texting Bati on the way where you should drop of the car. Shortly after you get a reply from him and an invitation from Lindsey to lunch.  
  
An hour later you're parking the car in front of the café both Bati and Lindsey said they'd be at with Allie and Tobin, getting lunch.  
  
You immediately spot them and walk over. You just now realize that you're in sweat pants and Kelley's Stanford shirt and an oversized sweater.  
  
Bati smirks at you, the other three stare at you.  
  
"Where the hell have you been, dressed like that?" Lindsey asks with wide eyes.  
  
You shrug and smile at her. "Been on a hike, enjoying the sunrise and the view of Portland."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You're weird." Lindsey tells you with a laugh and you just shrug again, sitting down next to Bati.  
  
You order simple water to drink and some noodles to eat and after a while Allie and Tobin are in a conversation and Lindsey's using the restroom, so you take the chance to give Bati his car keys. He smiles at you and puts them into his pants.  
  
"Thank you, Bati. Thank you so much." You tell him quietly.

"No problem, Emily. I'm happy to help."  
  
You get why Allie wants to marry him, he's probably the nicest, sweetest, kindest, gentlest man on earth.  
  
A few minutes later Allie is checking her phone.  
  
"Hey, have you seen KO's latest post?" She asks, showing you her phone. It's a picture of Kelley, Brianna and Ash with bags and surfboards at the airport. Kelley's still in the clothes she wore when she left you and with that stupid snapback backwards on and her tongue and her smile your thoughts start to drift off. Suddenly Bati nudges your side with a soft laugh and you shake your head, joining the conversation about if Allie or Lindsey would be the better surfers.

* * *

You spend the next two days packing your stuff and grabbing lunch or dinner with teammates who are still here until you're on a flight to Atlanta to get home until camp. You're looking at the pictures Kelley sent you or posted on instagram and you really wish that she'd be here now. Or that you'd be there with her. She's just looking way too good with her bikini and board shorts and a surfboard and wet hair and everything.

Your mom picks you up at the airport and suddenly you're in your childhood home again, laying on your old bed in your room, medals and trophys looking down on you.  
  
You fall asleep pretty soon, exhaustion taking over.  
  
Your mom wakes you up for dinner and when you slowly walk down the stairs you see your sister standing at the foot, smiling up at you.  
  
"Aaaah!" You're running down the last steps and jumping into her arms, tumbling backwards until you're lying on the floor.  
  
"I missed you too." Emma says with a laugh and then your dad is standing in the door to the kitchen, shaking his head at his two daughters acting like kids.  
  
"Dinner is ready, we're not eating on the floor, so you better get up." He says and you and Emma stand up, pushing each other until you're at the table and your mom looks at you with small eyes. You grin at her and sit down like good children. Your dad says a quick prayer and then you dig into the home made food.  
  
"I loved your goal, Em! Sorry about your loss, but you played great." Your mom tells you after a while with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, losing su-" You catch yourself and Emma chuckles opposite from you. "Losing isn't nice, but it was a good game. My goal makes it easier though to accept the loss."

...

"So, how long are you here until you have to leave again?" Your dad asks when you're eating dessert.  
  
"I need to get to camp on the 11th, so until then I'm here. And then again from the 24th to the 30th, then I'm going to Florida for Allie's wedding. After that I don't know yet. How long are you here, Emma?" You ask, looking at your sister now.  
  
"Until you're leaving." She tells you with a grin. "We have a few days just for us."  
  
"Sounds great! We can build forts and make pillow fights like when we were kids!"  
  
"If you put everything away afterwards." Your mom throws in with a laugh.

...

An hour after dinner you're sitting on the roof in front of your room window with Emma, both draped with blankets. You're each sipping a beer you grabbed from the fridge earlier.  
  
"So, when are you gonna tell them?" Emma asks, nudging your knee with hers.  
  
"Tell whom what?" You ask, wrapping your arms around your knees.  
  
Emma snickers and nudges you again. "Our parents about Kelley, silly."  
  
You sigh. "I don't know. Soon, I guess."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
You sit back and look up at the sky. "Kelley asked if we could spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together."  
  
"She did?" Emma asks and you can hear the grin in her voice. "And are you?"  
  
"I hope so. I really want to. Her family is great and I want them to know what Kelley means to me. And I want mom and dad to finally meet her."  
  
"So, what are your plans now that you're in Georgia? With Kelley and everything?"

You shrug your shoulders. "Well, Moe asked a few weeks ago if we'd get an apartement together in Atlanta during offseason and I think that's really a great idea. And Kelley is going to stay in Atlanta too, so I'm gonna see her like the whole time now which I'm very, very, very excited about. Apart from that, well, I need to stay fit so I'm gonna train a lot. I hope to go to Virginia for a few days with everyone from college. Spend time with you and mom and dad and everyone else. Yeah, that's about it."

"Sounds good. So..you take Kelley here for Thanksgiving? Which is almost our birthday this year?" Emma grins at you and you take another sip of your beer.  
  
You nod your head. "Yes. Yes, I will."  
  
"You're really serious about her, huh?"  
  
You turn your head and smile at your sister. "I've never been more serious about anyone. I..I can see myself with her for a long time. Like.. _really_ long." Your voice is quiet and the way Emma stays silent, just taking your hand, shows you that she knows how serious you are.  
  
"We should go to sleep." Emma suggests and you get back into your room, putting the empty bottles away and getting ready for bed.  
  
You're lying under the covers already when you're checking your phone one last time.  
  
_"Fuck."_ You whisper when you see Kelley's last post to instagram.

> _You're evil. So goddamn evil. Posting a picture like that without being here and taking care of the things you do to me. Gonna have to take care of myself now. Can't wait for you to come back. Love you!_

You put the phone on the pillow next to you, Kelley's half naked body under a waterfall the only thing you can see right now, as your hand slowly makes its way down your body.

* * *

Three days later Kelley is back. She's staying in New York until camp in Utah in three days. Camp's going to be weird, Jill called in so many new names and so many players aren't there. From seven defenders you've only played with Kelley and Becky. No Kling, no Ali, no Julie. Midfield is pretty much the same as you know it, just with Andi Sullivan and Danielle Colaprico. You went to UVA with Dani, so you're excited to see her in camp. Crystal and Christen are the only forwards you know - from six. No Alex, no Mal. You're still excited though, getting to know new people is always interesting and Jill surely knows what she's doing with calling in so many new players.  
  
You've spent the last couple days with Emma and your parents, enjoying the Georgian life in and around Marietta. 

Now you're meeting at the airport in Atlanta with Moe for your flight to Utah.  
  
"What do you think of all the new faces in camp?" Moe asks, stuffing cheetos into her mouth as your waiting for your flight.  
  
You shrug, taking a loud bite from your carrot. "Don't know. I mean, I'm pretty new myself."  
  
"You're on the team for a year now, Em. You're not new anymore." Moe interrupts with a full mouth.  
  
You roll your eyes with a laugh and continue. "Anyway, I'm excited per se, but I'm gonna miss Ali and Alex and the others who are usually in camp. I just got so used to them and now there are others, some that I don't even know." You shrug again, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're gonna make them all love you with that Sonnett charm." Moe telly you with a laugh.  
  
Half an hour later you're finally on the plane and then minutes later Moe's asleep until a few minutes before you're landing again.  
  
"You know, I think it's amazing that you can sleep anywhere and anytime. But I'd enjoy having someone to entertain me on the flight for once." You say when you're walking off the plane to grab your bags.  
  
Carli, Alyssa, Christen, Tobin and Allie are already waiting with their stuff, ready to get to the hotel.  
  
"We're just waiting for Kelley." Alyssa tells you and Moe. "Then we're ready to go."

You decide to use the restroom before Kelley gets here so you excuse yourself for a moment. You're washing your hands when the door opens and someone comes running in, jumping into your arms. You know her well enough now just by the way her body fits into yours that it's Kelley clinging onto you.  
  
"Easy, tiger." You tell her with a laugh and she gets on her own feet.  
  
"I just missed you so much." She's grinning at you with a bright smile and her freckles are darker than ever due to the Costa Rican sun.  
  
"Gosh, you're beautiful." You tell her, one hand at her hip, one at her cheek. She lunges forward and presses her lips against yours.  
  
"God, how I missed kissing you." She mumbles and you kiss for a few seconds more.  
  
"We should get back to the others, they're waiting for us." You tell her and Kelley groans. "Come on, stud. We'll make some time for us at the hotel."  
  
You kiss one more time before you open the door and join the others.  
  
"There you are!" Allie exclaims dramatically. "I thought the three of you were stuck in a toilet."  
  
"Three?" You quietly ask Kelley, who shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, took longer than expected." A voice behind you says and both yours and Kelley's face get pale.  
  
You didn't realize that there was someone in the restroom apart from you.  
  
You didn't realize it was a teammate.

Hearing _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think :)
> 
> Have a nice start into the week :)


	39. I'll love you with all the madness in my soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while longer than expected and I'm still not happy with the chapter. 
> 
> I hope you still like it :)
> 
> P.S.: I also can't think of chapter titles anymore, so I just use verses from poems or song lyrics. Doesn't say anything about what the chapter's about though.

_You didn't realize that there was someone in the restroom apart from you._  
  
_You didn't realize it was a teammate._  
  
_Hearing everything._

...  
  
Your eyes are wide as you and Kelley both slowly start to turn around. You'd rather shut them close but before you get the chance to you're met with almost six foot of an midfielder in front of you, smirking between you and Kelley. You bite your lips when you look up into her eyes. Kelley sighs heavily next to you.  
  
"Don't just stand there, you guys." You hear Allie order from behind you. "We're leaving for the hotel now, so move."  
  
Sam brushes past you and Kelley with a smirk and when your teammates are a few feet away Kelley starts laughing.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I just think it's funny how we haven't told any of our teammates on our own. They just keep finding out one by one."  
  
"Yeah." You shake your head with a laugh. "I start to not care also." You look down at your hands and then up to Kelley.  
  
Kelley repeats your gaze, looking down at your hands and then into your eyes. "Me neither." She says, taking your hand into yours and intertwining your fingers. You smile at each other before you follow after the others, hand in hand, bags around your shoulders and in your free hands.  
  
Everyone's already in the van when you get there and the only two empty seats are in the front next to Carli, who's driving. You entwine your hands and hop on, glad to not have to face Sam for a few more minutes. Because even though you don't really care that much anymore you feel like you need to talk to her about what she heard.  
  
Half an hour later you're at the hotel, getting your room assignments. You're rooming with Casey Short, a new defender from the Chicago Red Stars. After you've put your stuff into the room, noting that Casey already took one bed, you pick Kelley up from her room she's sharing with Merritt Mathias to go talk to Sam.  
  
You knock at her door and as soon as it's opened someone with long dark her jumps into your arms. You stumble backwards a bit but Kelley steadies you with her hand on your back until the teammate in your arms jumps down again.  
  
"Dani!" You suddenly realize who's standing in front of you and hug her again. "Good to see you!"  
  
"You too!" She tells you, squeezing you tight before pulling back. "What brings you to my room? Wanted to say hi to your favorite hoo?"  
  
Kelley chuckles. "Don't let Moe hear that."  
  
Dani smiles at Kelley. "Hi, Kelley."  
  
Kelley waves back. "Hi, Dani."  
  
Dani turns back to you. "So why are you here? Wanna get coffee or something?"  
  
"No, actually..is Sam here? We- I-"  
  
"Yes, Sam's here!" You hear someone shout from inside the room and Dani opens the door more to let you and Kelley in.  
  
Sam's lying on the bed, arms crossed behind her head, smirking at you. "I'm at your service, Emily. What..did you need?"  
  
The way she's looking between you and Kelley tells you that she knows _exactly_ what you need and why you're here.  
  
"I, uhm, wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yeah? Go ahead, talk." She tells you with a smile, her hand motioning for you to start speaking.  
  
"Uhm, like.." You look between Sam and Dani. "Only you. Alone."  
  
Sam smirks at you. "I don't mind if Dani stays, she can hear everything we talk about."  
  
"Yeah, but still-"  
  
"Kelley's here too!" Dani adds and you groan quietly.  
  
"The thing is, Emily and I need to talk to Sam about something private. So if you could maybe..leave the room for five minutes?" Kelley suddenly says and everyone's looking at her now. "Or, Sam, if it's okay we could take a quick walk and..talk." She's glaring at the blonde now.  
  
It's quiet for a short period of time until Sam speaks again. "Yeah, no, Dani can leave. Right, Dani?"  
  
"Wha- Oh, yeah, sure." Dani says with raised eyebrows, looking between a smirking Sam, a glaring Kelley and a flustered you. "See you later."  
  
You watch her walk out the door and close it until Sam clapping her hands together brings you back to why you're here.

"So, what did you wanna talk about, ladies?" Sam asks with a grin. She pats the bed next to her. "Come, sit down. Sit down."  
  
You both sit and look at Sam, not knowing what to say. Suddenly she starts laughing.  
  
"You two look like you've been just caught stealing candy."  
  
You can't help but laugh a bit too and you hear Kelley chuckle as well.  
  
"Good to see you're having fun." Sam says. "Now, wanna fill me in on.." She's motioning her hand between you and Kelley. "..on what's going on?"  
  
"Uhm, yeah, about what you probably heard at the airport.." Kelley starts and Sam just keeps smirking.  
  
"Yeah? What did I hear?"  
  
You groan and roll your eyes. "You know what you heard. In the restrooms."  
  
Sam raises her eyebrows, still with a smirk. "I don't know _anything."_  
  
_"Samantha. June. Mewis."_ You're staring daggers at her but Sam just keeps smiling at _you._  
  
_"Emily._ _Ann. Sonnett."_  
  
_"Kelley. Maureen. O'Hara."_ Kelley says and you and Sam look at her. "What? I thought we were telling our full names."  
  
You punch her arm and roll your eyes with a laugh. "You're silly."  
  
"Am not." Kelley says with a smile, gently punching you back.  
  
Sam's watching the whole exchange with a smile and when you finally look at her again she's smirking at you with one hand under her chin.  
  
"I think I remember now. What I heard. And now I also saw. So..anyone wanna explain?"  
  
You take a deep breath, wanting to really put the words together in your head before you speak, but Kelley beats you to it.  
  
"We're dating." She blurts out and Sam's eyes widen just slightly.  
  
Kelley has a poker face and Sam just nods her head slowly. "Yeah, I figured that much already."  
  
It's quiet for a while and you all just look at each other.  
  
"Wanna tell me more about it?" Sam asks then and you and Kelley look at each other before you turn your attention back to Sam.  
  
"No, not really." You admit with a laugh and Kelley chuckles next to you. "We're dating, that's..it. No big deal."  
  
"And I guess you haven't told the team yet and that's why you looked like deer in the headlights earlier at the airport?" Sam asks with a laugh.  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "Pretty much. I mean, a few on the team know..more each time we see each other it seems. And we wanted to tell everyone on our own, but somehow..well..people tend to find out by accident." You admit with a laugh.  
  
"Who's in camp now who I can gossip with about this and exchange stories of finding out?" Sam asks with a grin.  
  
You roll your eyes and Kelley answers.  
  
"From those who are in camp now..well, Christen and Ash. Not that much actually." She seems quite surprised at the thought of only two knowing teammates in camp.  
  
"And apart from that?"  
  
"Well..Ali, Julie..ugh, Pinoe." Kelley groans and you punch her arm gently. "Then HAO and Hope. Was that it? I think there are more, but I keep forgetting."  
  
Sam turns and rummages around in her nightstand until she suddenly holds a piece of paper and a pen in front of Kelley. "Here, maybe you should write it down."  
  
Kelley groans but still takes the paper and the pen. "Okay, maybe you're right. So..any preferred order?"  
  
"Start with Ali." You tell her. "She was the first to find out."  
  
"Was she?" Sam asks with a laugh and you nod your head.  
  
"Okay, so, Ali in March." Kelley starts. "Then?"  
  
"Don't look at me!" Sam exclaims with her hands held up.  
  
"Then HAO." You reply with a laugh, thinking about how HAO kept coming into the room while you were making out. "And then Hope."  
  
"Yeah, right, HAO and Hope." Kelley repeats. "Ash, Pinoe."  
  
"Oooh, Alex! We totally forgot Alex!"  
  
"Alex Morgan?" Sam asks with a laugh.  
  
"The one and only. Caught us in a bathroom at the airport as well." You tell her.  
  
"You know, it's a _public_ bathroom. It's called _public_ for a reason." Sam says with another loud laugh.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. After Alex it was Christen I think. And then Julie and that should be it." You finish. "So you're the first to find out since the Olympics. Pretty impressive, huh?" You nudge Kelley's knee and she grins at you.

"So you're telling me that you've been dating since March and during the Olympics and..my god, I thought you were just being weird because..you know, you're both weird people. But you weren't planning any pranks or trying to take over world domination..you were just.." Sam's looking between you and Kelley with tears in her eyes from laughing. "Well, you surely _know_ what you've been doing."  
  
"Yes, we do." You and Kelley answer at the same time, both blushing.  
  
Sam keeps shaking her head, laughing and chuckling all along.  
  
"You two are something else." She says after she's calmed down, smiling at you. "I'm happy for you. But want adivce? If you don't want people to keep finding out on their own you shouldn't make out in public bathrooms. Or at least check the stalls." She shakes her head again. "Or maybe just tell them. Is there even one person who didn't find out on their own?"  
  
"My brother." Kelley replies immediately.  
  
"And my sister." You add. "But that's it. Erin found out on her own and, ugh, even Nadim and Sinclair and Tancredi."  
  
Sam's eyes widen at the last names. "Where in God's name did those three find out?"  
  
"Nadia when we were out in Portland and Sinc and Tanc in Rio." You answer, biting your lips.  
  
"Oh, when we were in that bar with some Germans and the whole Canadian national team?" Sam asks with a laugh and you and Kelley both nod.  
  
"So, are you planning on telling Carli and Becky? Or..God forbid, Jill?" Sam's laughing hard now.  
  
"I think we have to at some point." Kelley says after a while, looking at you for confirmation.  
  
"I think we really do. I don't want Jill to find out on her own." You agree.  
  
"Yes, but I don't even know if she's aware that there already are two couples on her team. Ash and Ali are together since Pia was coach and Tobs and Christen..was it Tom back then?" Kelley thinks out loud.  
  
"So we'd be the first to start dating under Jill Ellis? What an _honour."_ The sarcasm in your voice can't be missed.  
  
"Maybe we just talk to Dawn at some point." Kelley suggests and you and Sam agree that that would be the better option. "Buuut I think we should tell Carli and Becky. Sometime at least."  
  
You all look at each other for a moment, smiling, until a sudden knock on the door startles you.  
  
"Can I _please_ come back into my room now?" You hear Dani shout from outside before she comes bursting inside, jumping onto the bed you're all sitting in.

* * *

At your first team meeting the main focus lies on getting to know the new players. You play some games, just like at your first camp, so you have at least an idea about who everyone is. From 24 players in camp now only 13 have been part of the Olympic roster - including you and Sam as alternates.  
  
"I feel so old." You whisper to Moe after Jill finished explaining your plans for the next roughly two weeks. "Like I'm so new on the team but I still have more caps then half of the players in here."  
  
"Probably even half of them together." Moe adds with a quiet laugh.  
  
You have about a week until your first game against Switzerland and those days are going to be spent training and building team spirit and getting to know each other.  
  
"Do something together." You've all been told. "Hang out, play games, watch movies. Get to know each other."  
  
So everyone does their best, trying to make the new players feel at home and welcome, offer them advice and show them around. Moe and Tobin are the only ones not rooming with a new player but they are still there, goofing around with everyone.  
  
You and Moe are both pretty excited to have Dani here, so she's who you're spending a great part of your time with. Hoos for life, you remind everyone, even taken pictures with the three of you and Becky, who also went to UVA.  
  
"Back in stone age." Moe says which leads to her having to carry around Becky's stuff for the whole day. Because she's so old she needs someone to do it for her, Becky tells everyone, when they're asking about it.

After talking to Sam you and Kelley decided to stay on the low for the next few days. The team is your number one priority, especially with so many new faces. Most of the players know each other somehow - from clubs or from college - but being together with the national team is something different. Kelley has made it her business to introduce everyone properly into camp life and with her open and funny personality everyone's enjoying themselves, even if they're pranked.  
  
The days go by, Kelley picks you up from your room every morning with coffee, you kiss behind closed and locked doors, avoiding bathrooms, you eat and train and have fun with Moe and Sam and Dani and just everyone, you make fun of Carli and Becky and Jill, make everyone laugh, you sleep and get up again and repeat everything. The day before your game you have a public training, where you meet a girl who has cancer through "make a wish", take pictures, joke around.  
  
Then suddenly it's  gameday and you're walking out of the tunnel behind Lindsey, standing next to her and Crystal during the anthem.  
  
Jill is trying out new line ups, which is why you are on the right and Becky's on the left in a three backline. In the middle as centerback is Allie, who never played defense in her life before. You slightly wonder why Jill didn't put her somewhere in midfield, because in your opinion that's where she's best. But Jill's the coach and she surely knows what she's doing. Your midfields consists of Casey, Andi, Lindsey, Moe and Tobin, Crystal and Carli are up top.  
  
45 minutes are played and nothing happened.  
  
No goals.  
  
Halftime brings some changes.  
  
Christen comes in for you, Lynn for Lindsey.  
  
Not even a minute after the second half starts Lynn scores her first goal.  
  
In her first international appearance.  
  
From there on it seems to be getting easier.  
  
In the 61st minute Crystal can't get the ball in so she passes it to Tobin who gently slides it in.  
  
In the 64th minute Kelley comes in for Carli.  
  
Five minutes later she beautifully assists Christen to a goal.  
  
Abby comes in for Allie in the 72nd minute, Ashley for Tobin and Sam for Andi three minutes later.  
  
A minute later Christen assists Sam to the fourth goal of the game, which is also the last, securing your 4:0 win.

* * *

Your next game four days later is in Minneapolis so you're flying there after your win. You're sitting next to Kelley and Dani on the plane and Kelley falls asleep the minute the plane takes off. Her head keeps falling against your shoulder and she curls herself into a ball on her seat, moving around until she found the right position. Her head is now on your lap and her feet are on her seat, her knees close to her chest. It doesn't look very comfortable, but there's a soft smile on her lips so you just let her sleep. Your fingers tangle into her hair without you even realising.  
  
"You two look pretty close."  
  
You turn your head, away from Kelley, and are met with Dani's eyes looking between you and the woman curled into your lap.  
  
"Yeah, we are." You tell her with a smile and it's quiet for a while.  
  
"So, tell me all about the latest gossip!" Dani suddenly says excitedly and you just stare at her.  
  
"What gossip?"  
  
"You know. Gossip. _Team_ gossip. Is there anyone dating? Anyone..getting married or pregnant?" Dani's grinning at you and you can't help but groan quietly. "Come on, tell me _something."_  
  
"Ugh. Well, Allie is getting married in..uhm, a week?"  
  
"A _week?_ Wow, she must be pretty chilled if she's here now."  
  
"Yeah, she's been pretty chill the whole time."  
  
"What about pregnancies, any team babies on their way?" Dani keeps asking.  
  
"I think Cheney is having her baby soon. And ARod had her second son. And Syd is still pregnant I think. But on the team right now no one's pregnant. At least I think so." You reply with a laugh.  
  
"That's all nice but not very..gossipy."  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "Well, what do you wanna know?"  
  
Dani smirks at you now. "Any..secret team affairs between players? Or players and staff?"

You raise your eyebrows and stare at her. "It's called _secret_ for a reason. I wouldn't know."  
  
"Oh come on. No rumors or something like that?"  
  
You shake your head. "I know about nothing." And you really don't know anything.  
  
"What about Lindsey and Moe?"  
  
"Those two are certainly _not_ dating." You tell her, your voice way too loud for the quiet plane. You're thankful that Alex isn't here to scold you again.  
  
"No, I mean..they both have boyfriends, right?"  
  
"Yeah, as far as I know. Moe for a few months now and Lindsey..also?" You've been so busy with your own relationship and keeping it from your teammates that you really don't know that much about their love lifes.  
  
"Most of the team is taken." It's a statement, not a question and Dani's looking at you in a way that makes you uncomfortable. "Married, engaged, whatever. But, tell me, Em..from Hoo to Hoo..what about you?"  
  
You narrow your eyes at her. "Did Moe or Lindsey tell you to ask me about this?"  
  
Dani looks honestly confused. "No? Why would they do that?"  
  
"Because they keep asking me that for months now." You tell her with a groan.  
  
She smirks at you. "Is there are _reason_ for them asking?"  
  
You sigh heavily and nod your head. "Yes. There is."  
  
"Oooh." Dani's rubbing her hands together. "Who is he?"  
  
You roll your eyes and sigh again, apparently loud and obvious enough for Dani to notice.  
  
"Or should I say..who is _she?"_  
  
You shake your head with a laugh and a slight grin. Dani knows all (not all, but a lot) about your college experiences with the captain of the cheerleaders and the girl from the movie theater you always went to and the girl from your class and the forward of one of the teams you always beat. Sometimes you wonder how Moe keeps forgetting all of that or if she's just always been oblivious to everything.  
  
Your mouth opens and closes, your eyes look between Kelley and Dani.  
  
"I know her, don't I?" It's not really a question, but you nod your head. "Is it someone on the team here?"  
  
Your eyes widen and you look at her. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it's anyone from UVA. Neither do I think it's someone in Portland because I don't know that many people there. So the only thing left is the national team."  
  
You nod your head, not knowing what to say, because Dani just hit the mark.  
  
"Okay, so I can eliminate a few. It's not Ali, Ash, Christen or Tobin." Dani starts.  
  
_"Duh."_ You say with a laugh and Dani punches your arm.  
  
"Neither is it Allie, Carli, Julie or Alex. Or Moe or Lindsey. Or Sam. And it surely isn't someone from the new call ups. So that doesn't leave that many. I don't think it's Becky. Nor Crystal. I also don't really think that it's Kelley. Although you seem pretty close." She puts one hand under her chin and crosses the other in front of her chest. "So if you're not cheating with someone..or rather someone's cheating with you..you better speak now."  
  
"You sound like you're from CSI." You tell her with a laugh.  
  
"That's all you're gonna say?" She's scratching her chin with two fingers now, looking at you intently.  
  
You shake your head a bit, squeezing Kelley's shoulder with your hand.  
  
"Are we there yet?" She mumbles into your lap, hair falling into her face as she turns her head.  
  
You gently stroke her hair back. "No, not yet."  
  
"Then why did you wake me up?" She asks, looking up at you, her hand reaching towards your face, curling strays of your hair between her fingers.  
  
"Because I was just going to tell Dani who I'm dating." You tell her with a grin and Dani nods her head next to you.  
  
Kelley raises her eyebrows and looks between you and Dani.  "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Kelley sits up and smiles at Dani. "You should feel honored. I think you're the first on the team to not find out on their own."  
  
"Are you gonna tell me now or what?" Dani asks with a sigh.  
  
"It's her." You simply say, nodding your head towards Kelley.  
  
"Wow, you're so eloquent." Kelley says with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, it _is_ Kelley?" Dani's smiling between you two. "Nice."

"I know, right?" Kelley agrees and you roll your eyes with a laugh. "Now that we established that, can I go back to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, Kelley, go back to sleep." You tell her, opening your arms for her to cuddle into your lap again. As soon as her face is nuzzled against your stomach your fingers drop to her head, stroking her hair.  
  
"Okay, now tell me everything." Dani whisper yells next to you. "Who asked who out? Who made the first move? Who kissed who first? Give me all the details!"  
  
You shake your head and laugh before you start to tell her everything, answering all her nosy questions, giving her all the details.

* * *

You play your second game against Switzerland a few days later. This time Ash gets the start in goal. Becky and Allie - as centerback again - are building the backline, this time with Casey Short as third. Kelley and Tobin are on the sides in midfield, Andi and Moe in the middle. Carli and Lynn are up top, with Crystal behind them.

There are a few chances for the US in the first few minutes, still it's the Swiss who score in the 7th minute. Ash saves the first shot and has her hands on the second but it still goes in.  
  
Your chances only get more until Carli sends the ball in from probably 40 yards away after a beautiful interplay with Andi and Kelley.  
  
At halftime Christen comes in for Kelley and Sam for Moe.  
  
In the 50th minute Christen assists Carli to her second goal in not getting in her own shot.  
  
Three minutes later Andi sends the ball wide to Christen who just flips the ball over the goalkeeper and into the net.  
  
Ten minutes after that Lynn passes the ball to Crystal who makes it 4:1.  
  
In the next minutes Abby comes in for Becky, then Lindsey for Carli, which makes Tobin captain for the remaining minutes.  
  
In the 81st minute Kealia makes her debut, subbing in for Crystal.  
  
Not a minute later Christen assists Kealia to her first goal in her first international appearance, just like Lynn a few days prior, both probably breaking records.  
  
The game ends with a 5:1 win.

* * *

After the game some of you decide to stay at the hotel bar for a few drinks and to just enjoy your last hours together. You're playing billard with Sam, Dani and Moe, darts with Jane, Andi and Abby until you find yourself around a table with Allie, Ash, Kelley, Merritt, Lindsey, Tobin and Christen discussing Allie's wedding you're all attending.  
  
"Alex is probably getting on Bati's nerves right now, trying to bring everything to perfection." Allie admits with a loud laugh.  
  
"Sometimes she's too ambitious for her own good." Tobin says and everyone's nodding in agreement.  
  
"So everything's set for the wedding?" Ash asks.  
  
"Yep." Allie nods her head yes. "Alex is taking care of a lot at the moment, but flowers and food and music and whatever we need is all ready."  
  
"Are you flying to Florida tomorrow or to Portland first?" Christen asks, her head resting on Tobin's shoulder.  
  
"Straight to Florida. Gonna spend a few days just with Bati..and Alex and Serv." Allie laughs. "When are you all coming down? Are you coming together?"  
  
"Ali and I are driving down two days prior, some little vacation." Ash tells.  
  
"We're also getting there two days prior from Cali." Tobin says, pointing at her and Christen.  
  
"Lindsey and I already talked, I'll come down to Portland and we fly there together. Also two days prior." Merritt says.  
  
You look at Kelley, trying to read her mind. You haven't talked about if you're going to Miami together or if you're gonna spend the time until then together.  
  
"What about you guys?" Lindsey asks, looking at you and Kelley.  
  
Kelley shoots you a quick smile before answering. "We're both gonna be in Georgia, so we're gonna get down to Florida together. But we haven't really talked about when yet." She shrugs her shoulders and you nod your head.  
  
"Okay, well, you're free to come whenever you want to. Just let me now." Allie tells you with a smile.  
  
Conversation focuses on Allie's dress and the bridesmaids dresses and you zone out pretty quickly and excuse yourself to take a walk around the hotel.

You've reached the corner of the hotel when someone comes running behind you. You don't have to look to know who it is, you'd recognise the sound of her feet quickly hitting the ground everywhere.  
  
"Hey, Kelley." You smile at her.  
  
"Hey, Emily." She grabs your hand and intertwines your fingers. "So, what are our plans until the wedding?"  
  
You sigh. "Don't know. Go back to Georgia?"  
  
You can feel Kelley rolling her eyes. "Well, obviously. But like, are we gonna be..together?" She stops and you sit down on a bench, hands still clasped together.  
  
You lean forward and press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I really would love to."  
  
"Yeah?" Kelley grins at you, her face only inches from yours.  
  
"Yes." You kiss her again. "You know, Moe already found the perfect apartment and my stuff should be there by now so you could come with me to Atlanta. Moe is going to be with Fabrice a lot, so we'd have the apartement to ourselves."  
  
"Sounds good." Kelley starts playing with strands of your hair. "I'm going to be at a children's hospital in a few days. Talking to kids, playing with them and stuff. I thought.. maybe you'd wanna join me?"  
  
You bite your lips. "Would you want me to?"  
  
"Would I ask otherwise?" She presses a kiss to your lips. "Of course I want you to."  
  
You grin against her lips. "I'd love to join you."  
  
"Good." Kelley grins back at you. "And we're going to Miami together, right?"  
  
"Of course." You can't help but chuckle. "But I've been thinking. I don't want to be there two days prior with everyone else. I wanna be with you and _only_ you as long as possible, without our teammates and friends around." You're playing with Kelley's fingers now. "I thought that we could.. drive there. A little roadtrip. Just you and me. What- what do you think?"  
  
You have just finished your question when Kelley lunges forward, wrapping her arms around you, kissing you hard. She moans against your lips as your fingers scratch along her neck and you can't help but smile against her lips.  
  
"I take that as a yes?"  
  
Kelley hardly stops kissing you. "Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

You're on your way to Georgia the next morning with Kelley and Moe. Your dad picks you up to get your final stuff for your apartement, Kelley gets picked up by Erin and Moe by her boyfriend.  
  
You officially move in with Moe the next day. Moe isn't there, she's with Fabrice, but Kelley and Erin and Emma are there, helping you carry your stuff.  
  
You order pizza and drink beer, Erin and Emma constantly making fun of you and Kelley. Kelley leans against the sofa and you sit between her legs, taking sips of her beer and feeding her slices of pizza. It feels good to be that open about your relationship with someone you're as close with as Emma and Erin. Even though they make fun of you. You know they're just happy for you, they tell you often enough.  
  
Emma and Erin say goodbye after you finished the pizza and the beers. You and Kelley put everything into the kitchen before you undress each other on the way to the bedroom.  
  
It's the first time you have sex in Georgia with Kelley and it feels amazing.  
  
You spend most of the afternoon in bed, exploring each others bodies, kissing, touching, moaning, whispering.  
  
You go out for dinner that evening and Kelley stays the night with you.  
  
The next day she takes you to a children's hospital.  
  
You knew Kelley was good with kids, she's a big kid herself after all, but seeing her here, with all this sick children, the way she plays with them, tells them fun stories, makes them laugh, it just warms your heart and you realize once again how much you love her and how you can't imagine a life without her.  
  
"You're beautiful." A little girl with tubes in her nose tells you and you can't help but blush.  
  
"Thank you." You say, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm Emily, what's your name?"  
  
"Sarah." She replys quietly, playing with her fingers.  
  
"Hey, Sarah. You're beautiful too." You look around and see Kelley playing with another small girl. "Wanna..paint your nails?"

"Can I paint _your_ nails?" Her eyes light up and you can't help but say yes. In the end not only your nails but your whole fingers are blue, green, red, yellow and pink but you couldn't care less. Sarah is happy and that's what matters.  
  
A while later you play basketball and it's you and a boy in a wheelchair named Oliver against Kelley and a boy with crutches named Elijah. It's mostly you against Kelley though and both boys and everyone else laughing until Kelley just grabs Elijah and holds him up, almost like Rafiki did with Simba, so he can sink the ball himself.  
  
You spent the whole day with the kids, playing, telling stories and jokes, painting pictures (and nails), singing and eating. They are funny and honest and ask question after question.  
  
At one point Sarah asks if Kelley is your girlfriend like her best friends mommy has a girlfriend. She's looking at you with her big brown eyes and before you get the chance to answer Kelley walks over and wraps her arms around you. She then kisses your cheek and smiles at Sarah.  
  
"Yes, I am Emily's girlfriend."  
  
The kids love Kelley and knowing that you are her girlfriend makes them love you even more.  
  
You walk home late afternoon with a full heart and a big smile and more than one drawing of you and Kelley - two stickfigures with hearts around them.  
  
"You're so good with kids." You tell Kelley that night in your bed. "Seeing you there today..god, I just love you so much."  
  
Kelley grins at you and leans closer to kiss your cheek. "Ditto. I love you, Em."

* * *

You decided to start your roadtrip the next day around noon. You're gonna drive to Savannah, eat there, then drive down to Jacksonville for the night. You'll be driving down the east coast the following day until you reach Miami the evening before the wedding.  
  
You get up and eat breakfast and then pack your bags.  
  
Moe comes back that morning to you and Kelley both sitting on the sofa after you finished packing, your feet in Kelley's lap and your head on the armrest, Kelley reading the latest news from the newspaper to you. You're so domestic and coupley you really wonder how Moe doesn't even raise an eyebrow.  
  
"I think we should tell her." You say after Moe went into her room. "I don't want to be keeping this from her now that we're living together. I feel..bad somehow."  
  
"Tell her-" You narrow your eyes at her and Kelley puts her hands up. "Okay, okay, wanna tell her _now?"_  
  
You open your mouth but then just shrug instead. She's gonna wonder about the drawings of you and Kelley on your fridge sooner or later, so why not just tell her now?  
  
"Moe, can you come here please?" Kelley shouts and when Moe is standing in front of you, looking between you and Kelley with a questioning look, you're suddenly nervous and you'd rather just let her find out on her own when you're gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> As always, let me know what you think, what you liked or didn't like, what I could do better or what you'd like to see for the next chapters.
> 
> I hope you have a great start into the week :)


	40. Think about the stars in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, I thought I'd give it to you now. I hope everyone's satisfied with the way Moe finds out and reacts.
> 
> Enjoy :)

_"I think we should tell her." You say after Moe went into her room. "I don't want to be keeping this from her now that we're living together. I feel..bad somehow."_  
  
_"Tell her-" You narrow your eyes at her and Kelley puts her hands up. "Okay, okay, wanna tell her_ now?"  
  
_You open your mouth but then just shrug instead. She's gonna wonder about the drawings of you and Kelley on your fridge sooner or later, so why not just tell her now?_  
  
_"Moe, can you come here please?" Kelley shouts and when Moe is standing in front of you, looking between you and Kelley with a questioning look, you're suddenly nervous and you'd rather just let her find out on her own when you're gone._  
  
...  
  
"What's up, guys?" Moe asks, sitting down between you and Kelley on the sofa and switching on the tv. She's looking at the screen that's showing some commercial, occasionally glancing towards you and Kelley.  
  
Kelley looks at you as if to say you should start the conversation but you shrug your shoulders with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.  
  
You've watched seven different commercials in silence until Moe mutes the tv and puts her hands onto her knees.  
  
"Did you wanna talk about something or why did you call me here?" She sounds confused and you put your face into your hands. "You okay, Em?" Now she sounds concerned as well.  
  
"We- we- needed to- to tell you something." Kelley starts, her voice suddenly lacking its usual confidence.  
  
"Yeah?" Moe turns her head towards Kelley and you sigh heavily.  
  
"Y-yeah." Kelley stutters. "It's- it's something we-we wanted to tell you for a while now." She's looking at you with pleading eyes and you know you should continue.  
  
"It's some-something.." You search for the right word as Moe turns her head to look at you now.  
  
"It's something personal." Kelley finishes for you and Moe's head whips around again.  
  
"Exactly." Moe turns to you again. "And I'm- I'm-" You chuckle and shake your head. "God, this is harder than expected."  
  
Moe's looking at you with curious eyes and a slightly open mouth. She probably has no idea what's going on or why you're acting so weird.  
  
"We should have told you sooner." Kelley continues and Moe suddenly puts her hands up.  
  
"Okay, seriously, guys, we need another seating arrangement." She's pointing at you with one and at Kelley with another index finger, moving them around. _"This_ makes me feel like I'm watching a tennis game. And it gives me a headache. So I'm just gonna.." She looks around and suddenly stands up. "I'm just gonna take this chair here-" She pulls a chair opposite to the sofa and sits down. "-and now we can continue." She's smiling between you and Kelley. "So, what is this personal thing you've been dying to tell me?"  
  
You open your mouth to reply but just end up staring between Moe and Kelley.  
  
"I feel like we're at couples therapy and you're our therapist." Kelley says and you feel exactly the same way.  
  
"Well I'm sure I'd make a _great_ couples therapist." Moe says with a proud grin, grabbing a pencil and some piece of paper lying around. Then she puts on her best therapist face and looks between you and Kelley. "Now, Miss Sonnett, Miss O'Hara. Tell me, why are you here today with me?"  
  
You know she's just acting and doesn't have any clue about you and Kelley. You just wanna explain everything to her when Kelley apparently decides to just play along.  
  
"We're here to talk about our relationship." She says and you have to press your lips together to keep from laughing.  
  
Moe still looks at you with her best therapist expression, chewing at the pencil. "Hmm, I see. Now tell me, how long have you two been together?"  
  
Kelley scoots closer to you and takes your hand between hers, holding it in her lap.  
  
"Well, officially for, like seven months, but unofficially nine months." She says proudly, playing with your fingers.  
  
Moe pretends to write something down. "Any problems so far? Disagreements? Anything?"  
  
Kelley looks at you and shakes her head, smiling. "No, none of that."

"So everything's perfect?" Moe looks up now, still with a serious face and you have to bite your lips to hold back the laughter that's trying to escape them.  
  
"Yes, everything's great." Kelley says, still grinning at you.  
  
"What about you, Emily?" Moe's looking at you now. "Do you agree with what Kelley said?"  
  
You nod your head, stronger than intended. "Oh, _absolutely._ Everything's just _great."_  
  
Moe nods her head as well, pretending to write something down again. "Okay, I see. So the past nine months have been great. What about the future? What are your plans?" She's tipping the pencil against her chin, looking at you with small eyes.  
  
"Uhm, well..I don't know, what are our plans, _babe?"_ You say, smirking at Kelley. If she can play along then so can you.  
  
Kelley rolls her eyes and chuckles but still continues. "Our next step would be telling our friends and parents about.. _us."_  
  
"So they don't know yet?" Moe, the therapist, asks.  
  
Kelley shakes her head. "No, we wanted to wait until..you know, offseason."  
  
"But we plan on spending Thanksgiving and Christmas together." You add, gently caressing Kelley's thigh.  
  
"That sounds great! It's a huge step to tell your families and friends. Does anyone know already? Or are you living a secret relationship?"  
  
"Well, some of our..teammates know." Moe's eyebrows raise a bit but she still acts like your therapist. "So I'd say it's semisecret. Depending on where we are and with whom of course."  
  
Moe nods her head again, fake writing something. "Any plans on getting married? Kids?"  
  
Your eyes widen and when you look at Kelley you see that hers are as wide as yours.  
  
"Uhm, we haven't talked about that yet." Kelley admits and you can't help but blush at the word _yet._ "That's something for the far future." You nod your head in agreement.  
  
"Good. Good." Moe says before she's quiet for a while. "I don't know what to ask you anymore." She admits.  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "Whatever comes to your mind."  
  
"Okay, just because you're both so surprisingly good at acting and pretending to be a couple." Both you and Kelley look down, trying to avoid Moe's gaze. "Tell me, I don't know..when did you realize you had feelings for each other? When did you _fall in love_ with each other?"  
  
You and Kelley look at each other, both not really knowing what to say. Then you take both of Kelley's hands and smile at her.  
  
"I-I guess..I guess I've been..fascinated from the moment we met. You've been making me laugh and you kept flirting with me, touching me. I've probably had feelings for you long before I realized it. Everytime we almost kissed. I wouldn't have gone that far if I wouldn't have had some sort of feelings for you. And I mean, when you gave me that lapdance I really couldn't deny what that did to me." Kelley blushes and you put a strand of her hair behind her ear. You grin at each other.  
  
"What about you, Kelley?" Moe interrupts your moment and now it's Kelley's turn to speak.  
  
"The same, I'd say. I mean, I sat down in your lap a year ago and..now look at us. You were so silly and funny and so flustered every time I made a naughty comment. I don't really know when I realized for the first time that I had feelings for you. I guess I knew pretty sure at Christmas. New Year's. You were all I kept thinking about during the holidays and at midnight."  
  
Kelley looks at you with a smile and you squeeze each others hands.  
  
"Yeah. It would be a lie if I said I didn't have feelings for you from the beginning. And I knew from the moment our lips first touched that I loved you. That I _love_ you." You've completely forgotten about Moe, just staring at Kelley, remembering how you fell in love.  
  
"I love you too." Kelley whispers.  
  
Moe clearing her throat brings you back to reality and you look at her, your hand still holding Kelley's.

"Wow. I-I didn't know you two are _that_ good at acting. If I didn't know any better I would have totally believed you're in love. You even _look_ at each other with heart eyes. Really, great job, guys." Moe looks between you and Kelley, putting the pencil and the piece of paper down. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about? And you don't have to continue holding hands, I'm not pretending to be your therapist anymore."  
  
You just squeeze Kelley's hand stronger, not planning on letting it go. "Do _you_ wanna tell her?" You ask Kelley who shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"She's _your_ roommate, so I think _you_ should do the honor." Kelley tells you with a laugh and you can't hold back a groan.  
  
Finally your eyes settle on Moe and you smile at her, taking a deep breath. "We're..Kelley and I..we are actually dating." You chuckle. "Whoo, feels good to finally have told you."  
  
Moe shakes her head in confusion. "What? No. No. Why would you be dating? How?"  
  
"Uhm..we've just told you we're together for months now and how we developed feelings for each other." Kelley tells her with a laugh.  
  
"But-But you were just _pretending."_ Moe says, still shaking her head.  
  
"We _weren't."_ You admit with a soft smile, looking between Moe and Kelley. "Everything we said was true."  
  
Moe puts up her hands. "Okay, no, you can't just fuck with me like that. I don't believe you."  
  
"What?" You exclaim, staring at her. "Why-Why don't you believe us?"  
  
"Because..no..just no. There's no _proof."_ Moe says, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Do you remember when you told me to be careful with Kelley because you thought she was in love with me?" You ask and Moe nods. "Yeah, we were already a couple at that time, so I _knew_ she was in love with me."  
  
Moe narrows her eyes at you. "That doesn't say anything."  
  
"Wha- Seriously?" Kelley exclaims. "You've interrupted us more than once, did you really think we were _line dancing_ in Erin's room?"  
  
"Uhm, _yes?"_  
  
_"No,_ Morgan!" Kelley throws her hands up. "We wanted to finally _kiss._ But turns out you're the best at cockblocking..well, _clitblocking."_ Both you and Moe blush at Kelley's word choice.  
  
"You're just _saying_ that." Moe still has her arms crossed.  
  
"Nooo." Kelley whines and you can't believe that Moe thinks that you're lying to her. "What can we do to make you believe us?"  
  
Moe stares between you for a while before replying. "You said some teammates know?" You nod your head. "Yeah, than I'm just gonna _call_ one and ask."  
  
"Oh, okay." You say as Moe pulls out her phone. "Who are you calling?"  
  
"Lindsey." Moe says, looking down at her phone.  
  
"Ugh." Kelley groans. "She doesn't know."  
  
Moe's head shoots up. "What?" She's staring at you. "You want me to believe you're with Kelley for months now but _Lindsey_ doesn't know?"  
  
"Well..neither have _you_ until.. _now."_ You tell her with a shrug.  
  
"Who are you calling now?" Kelley asks, Moe back to scrolling through her phone.  
  
"Allie."  
  
"Doesn't know either."  
  
Moe puts her phone down, glares at you and then puts it up again. "Tobin."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Seriously, guys? And who on earth _knows_ about this? Who am I supposed to call?" Moe's flails her phone around.  
  
"You could call, don't know, Ali." You tell her.  
  
"But you just said-"  
  
"Krieger."  
  
"Oh, okay." Moe's swiping through her phone again, finally holding it to her ear. She's tipping her leg, you and Kelley move closer to each other, her arm around your back and your hand in her lap.  
  
"Hey, Ali." Moe greets and you know that Ali must have picked up. "You sound pretty out of breath, have you been running or working out?"  
  
"Oh, okay, then- okay, never mind."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"What do you know about Kelley and Emily?"  
  
"They've been trying to convince me they're _dating."_  
  
"Okay..yes..mhm..okay."  
  
She's looking at you and Kelley intently now. "Okay, thanks, Ali. Bye, see you soon."  
  
She puts the phone in her lap and stares at you. "So, Ali told me to believe you because 'hardly anyone is as in love as those two'."  
  
"That's true." Kelley says with a bright smile and you can't help but press a kiss to her cheek.

Moe's eyes are wide and curious and confused now. "I-I-I..Why..why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in her voice can't be missed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Moe." You tell her quietly. "I-I didn't know _how._ And we-we wanted to wait until after the Olympics and until offseason to tell our teammates and everyone because, you know..we didn't want to be a distraction in Rio or during playoffs."  
  
"But you told Ali and several other teammates since then but not me?" She looks sad now. "I-I thought.."  
  
"No!" Kelley interrupts suddenly. "We didn't _tell_ anyone. Ali put two and two together before we even knew it ourselves. And everyone else just caught us somehow."  
  
"The only people we have told are Emma, Erin and Jerry." You add. "Well, and I told Dani at our last camp. But that's it. You would have been the first to find out if people wouldn't have been finding out on their own."  
  
"But-But.." Moe stutters, staring between you and Kelley. "You're serious." It's not a question. It's a statement. "You're _seriously_ dating."  
  
Kelley nods her head. "Exactly, Morgan."  
  
"Huh. Wow. I didn't see that coming." Moe admits.  
  
"You _didn_ _'t?"_ You ask with a laugh and Moe shakes her head.  
  
"No! I didn't even know you're into _girls._ Both of you. I mean, I got a feeling with Kelley but I was sure you're straight, Em."  
  
You can't help but laugh. "We've been to college together, Moe. You haven't known me straight ever in your life."  
  
"Really?" She seems confused.  
  
"Really." You tell her, still laughing. "Did you really not notice..anything? Never wondered why I've been hanging out with Rachel so much?"  
  
Moe shrugs her shoulders. "I thought you were into cheerleading and she gave you lessons."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure she gave you some _lessons."_ Kelley mumbles next to you and you punch her arm.  
  
"I was rather into _cheerleaders."_ You tell her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. _Oh!"_ Moe finally seems to be getting it. "So when you kept ditching us after our games against UNC you.."  
  
"..went with their forward somewhere private? Yep."  
  
"And..and I guess Lucy didn't just need private lessons for your class."  
  
"No." You chuckle. "Apparently you haven't been _that_ oblivious to everything, huh?"  
  
Moe shrugs her shoulders and looks at you, still confused. "I just thought you were..nice."  
  
"Or weird." Kelley says and you punch her again.  
  
"Okay, so..wow." Moe looks between you and Kelley. "You two really are together."  
  
"Yes, we are." You say, pressing a kiss to Kelley's cheek who pulls you closer to her chest.  
  
"Huh. I don't know what to say." Moe's staring between you and Kelley. "I mean, I-I have no problem with you dating. I'm just surprised, that's all."  
  
"We should have told you sooner." You admit quietly and Moe shakes her head.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I know now. And I mean, I would have found out anyway if Kelley kept coming to our apartment over night. Do I need to get earplugs?"  
  
"No!" You exclaim, at the same time as Kelley shouts "Yes!".  
  
_"Kelley!"_ You punch her arm and she looks at you.  
  
"What? You're _loud,_ we should give free earplugs to your neighbours as well."  
  
_"Excuse me?_ You're way louder than me."  
  
"I doubt that. I may curse more, but you're louder."  
  
"You-"  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you, guys, but I really didn't need to know any of that." Moe says and you and Kelley look at her, blushing. "I still have to wrap my head around you dating, I don't need to think about you..doing whatever you're doing. Especially with me around."  
  
"It's not that we've never done it when you were near." Kelley says quietly and you put your face into your hands.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing! Nothing!" You exclaim and Kelley chuckles next to you.  
  
"Okay, so..earplugs. I'll get some. For you too, if Fabrice stays over sometime." Moe says with a grin.  
  
"Ugh. Things I didn't want to imagine." Kelley groans.  
  
"What? As if the image of you and Em is so much better." Moe challenges and Kelley raises her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes! It's _so much_ better!"  
  
"Can we please talk about something else?" You interrupt, putting your hands up. "Offseason is long enough for us to find out everything we didn't want to know about each others sex lifes."

"Okay, well, you're really together." Moe repeats, nodding her head. "Nice. Nice. Really nice."  
  
"You don't get it, don't you?" You ask with a laugh and Moe shakes her head.  
  
"No. I just can't think of you as gay. Or lesbian. Or anything LGBT." Moe admits.  
  
"But you can picture _me_ as LGBT whatever?" Kelley asks, slightly offended.  
  
"Well, you..look..gayer?" Moe replys with an innocent smile.  
  
"You really need to work on your gaydar, Morgan." You tell her with a chuckle.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to a gaybar." Kelley suggests with a wink.  
  
"Absolutely, when we're back from Miami we should totally do that." You agree with a laugh and Moe just nods her head.  
  
"Speaking of, aren't you going to Miami today?" Moe asks. "When are you leaving?"  
  
Kelley takes a look at her wrist, checking the time. "Mh, don't know, in an hour I'd say? Do you want to go down to that café, get something small to eat? We can leave afterwards for Savannah."  
  
Kelley's suggestion sounds good to you and Moe so you get up and head to the café for some brunch.

* * *

"Holy shit, Kelley, what _is_ that?!"  
  
"That's our car." Kelley says with a chuckle.  
  
"Our _car?"_ You stare between Kelley and said car. "Kel, that's not a car..that's..that's.."  
  
"A 1959 Cadillac DeVille." She smiles at you.  
  
"Exactly! How on earth did you _get_ this?" You walk around the car, letting your fingers glide across the light blue.  
  
"I have my connections. Now come on, get in. If you're nice I'll even let you drive."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Now get in." Kelley laughs and you just keep staring at every detail of the car as you get in. The steering wheel is huge and every display is analog, the front seat is one row with an armrest in the middle. Everything is a beautiful brown leather and you don't even dare to touch anything. Even the motor sounds smooth.  
  
When Kelley turns on the radio you can't help but start laughing. "Seriously, Kel?"  
  
"What? I thought it'd be fitting."  
  
"You put together a 1950s playlist? And put it in some secret USB slot in there?"  
  
"Exactly." Kelley says with a nod. She looks even smaller behind the enormous wheel you notice.  
  
"I love you." You tell her with a smile, leaning over to kiss her cheek as Paul Anka sings about a woman named Diana.

"I feel like I'm in Pleasantville." You say after a while. "Why aren't you wearing a cute little dress with dots?"  
  
"Just so you'd have easier access?" Kelley teases, looking down at your hand on her thigh.  
  
"I mean..sure." You move your hand up a bit. "But your pants don't keep me from getting access. If I wanted to my fingers would have been inside of you the minute we got into the car."  
  
You can see Kelley bite her lips and thighten her grip around the steering wheel. "Why aren't _you_ wearing a cute dress?" She then asks.  
  
You smirk at her. "Didn't know we'd be driving straight to the 50s."  
  
"Well I'm sure there's nothing _straight_ about us driving." Kelley says with a grin and you roll your eyes at her.  
  
"Oooooh!" You exclaim as the next song comes on, turning up the volume. "I love that song."  
  
"Johnny Cash fan, huh?" Kelley asks with a chuckle.  
  
"You can bet!" You say, nodding your head with the music, swaying it left and right. "I find it very, very easy to be true, I find myself alone when each day is through.."  
  
You keep singing along and Kelley just laughs, driving you closer to Savannah.  
  
It takes you three and a half hours, spent singing to Johnny Cash, Paul Anka, The Platters, Elvis and Connie Francis, to get there. It's midafternoon when Kelley parks the car next to Sandyfly BBQ. People are staring, admiring the car and probably wondering about the two small women driving it. The BBQ's an old waggon and pretty small, but it smells delicious. Kelley orders the beef brisket with french fries and you the pulled pork with sweet potato fries. It tastes the way it smells and you would both love to stay there and eat more but you need to get going.

This time Kelley let's you drive, which you're more than excited about. Kelley keeps moving around in the passenger seat, singing about women named Carol, Diana, Donna and Peggy Sue.  
  
"Aren't there any songs about a woman named Emily? I'm starting to get jealous." You say half an hour south of Savannah, shaking your head with a laugh.  
  
"Unfortunately, not on that playlist. But I'm just gonna exchange every female name with yours!" Kelley exclaims with a grin and you can't help but laugh when she's singing every song with your name now, totally messing up the melody.  
  
Two hours later you're at your hotel for the night outside Jacksonville. It's called The Lodge & Club, directly at the beach and fancy as hell. It must have cost a fortune to just stay one night but Kelley just shrugs it off.

It's around six when you get into your - way too fancy - room, so you decide to head to the beach. Of course, Kelley grabs a surfboard and hits the waves and you just watch her from the beach.  
  
You eat dinner at a small restaurant near the hotel and go to bed early. It's exhausting, driving for hours, and you need to drive again tomorrow so you'll take every hour of sleep you can get.  
  
Your arms are still wrapped around Kelley when you wake up the next morning to her trying to move around.  
  
"Mmmh, what are you doing, babe?" You mumble against her, not opening your eyes.  
  
"I wanna show you something." She kisses your forhead and tries to remove your arms from around her waist. "You need to let me go. Come on, Em, get up."  
  
Begrudgingly you loosen your grip and groan. "It's in the middle of the night, what are you doing?"  
  
Kelley chuckles. "It's not in the middle of the night anymore." She grabs your arms and legs and tries to move you. "Get up."  
  
"Nooo."  
  
"You get a kiss if you get up."  
  
You open one eye and look at Kelley.  
  
"Maybe you get two."  
  
You open the second eye.  
  
"If you're here faster than I can get dressed you get as many kisses as you want."  
  
You jump up so fast that your head starts to spin. "Whoa. Too fast."  
  
Kelley chuckles and wraps her arms around you, peppering your face with kisses. "Come on now, get dressed and grab a blanket."  
  
"A blanket?"  
  
"No questions, just hurry up."  
  
You do as you're told and ten minutes later you're following Kelley through the door towards the beach. She spreads a blanket out in the sand and sits down on it, motioning for you to sit between her legs. You sit down and stare at the still dark ocean in front of you. Kelley wraps her arms around you and nuzzles her face into your neck.  
  
"What are we doing here, Kelley?" You whisper, not daring to speak any louder as it's so quiet outside.  
  
"Just wait and see." She tells you, holding you tight. You lean back against her chest and watch the waves crash, them the only thing you hear except for Kelley slowly breathing behind you. The only light comes from the stars and the moon and you have to admit that it's really beautiful.  
  
After a while the horizon starts to lighten. You can see less and less stars and the few clouds are suddenly a weird yellow, just like the sky around them. You can slowly see the sun as the sky turns all shades of yellow, white and purple. The dark blue of the night sky seems to withdraw above your heads into the west as the sun starts to rise more and the blue becomes brighter, mixing with the yellow and purple.  
  
You're quiet until the sun has risen completely and everything around you seems to wake up.  
  
"Thank you." You whisper, pressing a kiss to Kelley's hand.  
  
"For what?" She asks, tucking your hair behind your ear to press a kiss there.  
  
"For waking me up. For showing me..this." You point towards the sun and the ocean. "For _loving_ me."  
  
You feel Kelley smile against your neck, then she leans back and you cuddle into her chest, playing with her fingers. "You make me so happy." You whisper, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.  
  
Kelley kisses your temple. "I love you, Em."

* * *

You're on the road again around seven. The drive should take you around five, five and a half hours so if you wanted to you could be there for lunch. You decide though that you'd rather take it slow and make stops on the way. To surf, of course.  
  
You stop in Satellite Beach around 10 am and decide to just stay at the beach. Kelley surfs for an hour and you watch her with a smile. You get brunch in some restaurant Kelley has been to with Ash before and around noon you're on the road again.  
  
It's Kelley's turn to drive and she takes the way via Lake Okeechobee and through the Everglades. You still listen to 50s music and sing and dance along until you reach Miami Beach around four pm.  
  
The hotel you're all staying at is even fancier than the one you stayed at in Jacksonville. Big and white and glassy with a huge pool on top.  
  
Kelley puts the car into the parking lot and you grab your bags and walk inside. After you told him your names the gentleman at the reception tells you that everyone's at the roof-deck and gives you your keys. You're rooming with Lindsey, you remeber, and Kelley was apparently put with Merritt.

You're standing in front of the elevator when you hear two familiar voices behind you coming in through the main entrance.

"Dude, have you seen that car out there?"  
  
"Please don't call me _dude._ That's not very erotic."  
  
"Sorry, babe. But seriously, have you _seen_ it? It's a real beauty."  
  
"Oh, is it?"  
  
"Oh, yes!..but, but not as beautiful as _you_ of course!"  
  
"I sure hope so.. Oh, hey, Kelley, Emily. When did you get here?"  
  
"Hey, Chris. Just a few minutes ago. We're just headed to our rooms to get dressed, then we'll join the rest." Kelley replys with a smile. "Tobin." She greets with a laugh, but Tobin doesn't seem to have heard her, she's too caught up in trying to get another look at the car outside.  
  
Christen rolls her eyes. "I think Tobin's gonna dump me for that car out there."  
  
"It is a really..nice car." You admit with a laugh and Tobin suddenly turns her head towards you.  
  
"Nice?" She exclaims with wide eyes. "That's not nice! That's a 1959 Cadi-"  
  
"Cadillac DeVille, I know." You finish for her.  
  
"Oh. You've seen it then?"  
  
You can't help but smirk at her. "I even sat in it."  
  
"What?" Tobin's eyes are getting bigger and bigger.  
  
"Yup. I even drove it for a few hours."  
  
"No way."  
  
"Yes _way."_  
  
_"H-How?"_  
  
_"That_ you should ask Kelley." You say as the elevator stops and you get in it.  
  
"I rented it so we could get here." Kelley explains and now both Christen and Tobin stare at her.  
  
"From where?" Christen asks.  
  
"Hotlanta of course." Kelley answers and now Christen's eyes widen as well.  
  
"You drove from Atlanta to Miami? Seriously?"  
  
Kelley shrugs her shoulders. "Didn't wanna fly and who am I to say no to a little road trip along the beach."  
  
"You're crazy." Tobin says with a shake of her head.  
  
"I agree with that." Christen tells you with a laugh and then the elevator stops on your floor.  
  
"Tobs, why don't you go with Kelley? I'll go with Emily and then we'll meet back here to get up? Don't want them to get lost, don't we." Christen says and Tobin immediately drags Kelley towards her room. You're left behind with Christen who's smirking at you as you walk to your room.  
  
"So you roadtripped down here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know, you're the last ones to arrive." Christen tells you, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall as you pull your dress for the rehearsal dinner out of your bag.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Everyone's here since yesterday. And now you and Kelley arrive together. In a fucking Cadillac from nineteen JFK."  
  
"So?" You ask, hardly looking up as you grab everything you need and walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"People might get suspicious."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to keep your relationship a secret."  
  
You put your make up stuff down. "We told Moe."  
  
"You did? She didn't find out on her own?" Christen asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No. She actually had no idea."  
  
"So you plan on telling people then?"  
  
"I plan on not hiding my love for Kelley. Especially not at something like a wedding. And I really don't care what anyone says or thinks."  
  
Christen smiles at you as you finish your make up. "I'm happy for you, you know."  
  
You smile back at her through the mirror. "I know. Thanks, Chris."  
  
"You look beautiful." Christen says and you look down on yourself and your dark blue strapless dress with a blush.  
  
"Thanks. So do you." You tell her, as she bites her lip. She's wearing a black dress, matching her hair and she looks really pretty.  
  
"Come on no. I'm sure the ladies are waiting for us." Christen says with a laugh and you grab your phone and walk out the door to meet Kelley and Tobin at the elevator. Tobin's in tight dark pants and a dark wide shirt with half long sleeves and a long gold necklace. Kelley's wearing a dress that's so Kelley you can't help but laugh. It's pink and white and black and violet and grey and blue and just a mix of all colours. On anybody else it would look weird but on Kelley it's just fitting. Like the hawaiian shirts she uses to wear.  
  
Christen grabs Tobin's hand and you lean against Kelley as the elevator takes you on top of the hotel where the rest is waiting.

You see people who are presumably Bati's family first. There are a lot of them and they are loud, much louder than you're  used to from Bati. Then you see Allie's family and finally you see Ash, Ali, Lindsey, Alex, Servando and Merritt, the only people you really know. Tobin leads the way and you and Kelley are pulled into hugs from everyone as you get there.  
  
"Finally you're here! Why didn't you come yesterday already?" Lindsey asks, punching your arm jokingly.  
  
"They drove here." Tobin tells them and everyone stares at you and Kelley.  
  
"They what?" Ash asks with a raised _eyebrow._  
  
_"Yes,_ we drove here." Kelley admits. _"Yes,_ from Atlanta. _Yes,_ in a 1959 Cadillac DeVille. And _yes,_ I'd like something to drink now. Where's the bar?"  
  
"Uhm, over there." Alex says, pointing behind you.  
  
"Good, Em, you coming with me?" Kelley asks and you take the opportunity to stop the questioning and follow her towards the bar.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" You ask as soon as she's gotten you some drinks.  
  
"About us and them you mean?"  
  
"Uhm, pretty much. Like, how are we going to..behave the next days?"  
  
"I'd say for now we go back to our friends, talk to Allie and Bati, have fun and just enjoy ourselves. And tomorrow..tomorrow I'd like to be your date."  
  
"My date? To the wedding?"  
  
"Yes. I want to dance with you, the first dance, the last, and many in between. I want to pull out your chair for you and hold your hand and..I don't want to hide."  
  
"Me neither." You admit and you smile at each other.  
  
"Now come on, let's get back over there. I'm sure Ash is dying to know everything about the car we drove here." Kelley says, taking your hand and leading you through the mass of people.

* * *

The rehearsal dinner is fun and nice and Allie is beautiful in a white two piece dress and Bati is kind as always and everyone's having a good time. Dinner tastes delicious and there's plenty to drink for everyone and at some point you all have to slow down, knowing you'll be getting enough tomorrow.  
  
Everyone's taking pictures and some are holding their feet into the pool. You just enjoy the view and the night sky above you and being with some of the greatest people you know.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
You turn around and smile at Kelley.  
  
"But even if I have, I can't tell you enough. You're so beautiful, Em."  
  
There's so much honesty and love and trust in her eyes that you can't help but blush.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." You tell her with a gentle smile.  
  
"We're heading down to go to bed, you coming too, lovebirds?" Ash asks, suddenly appearing next to you.  
  
Together you all make your way down to your rooms. You say goodbye to Kelley with a squeeze of her hand and than follow Lindsey into the room you're sharing.  
  
Lindsey immediately starts telling you  - again - everything you have missed the past two days, but you have no idea what she's talking about. You just nod your head with a smile, hoping she doesn't suspect an answer.  
  
Finally she stops talking and slips under the covers of her bed. "Good night, Emily."  
  
"Night, Lindsey."  
  
You turn off the light and it takes only a few minutes for Lindsey to start snorring, indicating she's asleep. Suddenly your phone buzzes on your nightstand with a new text message.

> **Prince Charming Han:** _Meet me at the roof-deck in ten?_

You don't have to think twice. You're already out of bed and quietly putting on some pants and a shirt when you send a reply.

> _On my way!_

Seven minutes after you got the text you're sitting at the pool, your feet tangling into the water. Everyone's already left and it's cleaned up and quiet. You hear slow footsteps behind you and then suddenly Kelley sits down next to you.  
  
"I missed you." She tells you, leaning her head against your shoulder.  
  
"You've seen me every moment of the last few days, silly."  
  
"Not for the last hour!" Kelley exclaims with a pout you immediately kiss away.

You wrap your arms around her and just stare at the still water in front of you. Then after a while you get an idea. You stand up and start to pull down your pants. Kelley's eyes widen and she's staring at you.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whisper yells with a confused look.  
  
"What does it look like?" You reply, pulling off your shirt as well, standing next to her just in your panties. Then you step forward and into the chill water. "You coming or what?"  
  
Kelley's mouth hangs open for a few seconds before she strips down her clothes, jumping in after you. She has reached you with two big steps and immediately presses your wet bodies against each other.  
  
"God, how I love being this close to you. How I love _you."_ She mumbles into your neck and you pull her head up to kiss her. Kelley moves you back until you've reached the side of the pool and presses you against the wall.  
  
"Show me." You whisper and she knows exactly what you mean, as she kisses down your neck and her hands move down your body.  
  
You spend the next hour in the pool, just touching, kissing, feeling, loving each other, your soft moans and whispers the only sounds around. You're still wet when you put your clothes back on but you couldn't care less.  
  
Kelley walks you to your room and kisses you hard against the door. You'd love nothing more than to walk inside with her and fall asleep in her arms but you don't want to have to explain that to Lindsey the following morning, so you finally say your goodbyes.  
  
"Good night, Emily. I love you." She tells you with a last kiss to the back of your hand.  
  
"I love you too, Kelley. Good night." You pull her closer for a last kiss to her lips before you both turn around and walk into your rooms to get some sleep before the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter.  
> As always, let me know what you think :)  
> And if you have any ideas for what to write about Allie's wedding or how to let them find out, let me know, I'm thankful for suggestions :)


	41. lablanquitagoesbatista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, thanks for all your comments and kudos, I think it's amazing that you write something and then there are apparently a few hundred people somewhere in the world who enjoy reading what you wrote and it's really a nice feeling. So thanks for reading and always letting me know what you think, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> I hope you also like this chapter. I don't know a lot about weddings but I know some things about love, so I hope you enjoy it :)

It's warm outside, almost too warm, but you know it's going to cool down later eventually. The villa where the wedding is is decorated beautifully, with flowers and stuff and it somehow looks like from the 19th century. Like the villa Alejandro de la Vega lives in as Zorro. Some spanish touch. With the wide open arcades and the tiled floor and palm trees and plants crawling up the creme walls. The light bulbs hanging around, surely lighting everything softly after the sun goes down.  
  
It's fitting though, the spanish touch.  
  
And everything's just so beautiful.  
  
Everything around you, the villa and the plants and the tables and the music.  
  
Allie in her long sleeve white dress. Bati in his black suit. The way they seem to be fitting together so perfectly.  
  
Alex, maid of honor, and Tobin and the other bridesmaids, in their long wide bluish skirts and their grayish lace tops, with just enough skin visible if they move a certain way.  
  
Lindsey next to you in her dark gray short dress with her bare shoulders.  
  
Merritt in her long black dress that leaves little to the imagination.  
  
Ash and Ali, probably the one couple able to steal Allie and Bati the show. Ali in a black dress with perfect length, showing off her strong legs and arms and just the right amount of skin around her cleavage. And Ash, in a black suit with a maroon tie and pocket square.  
  
Christen in her long black skirt with red and white and blue flowers on it and a light tight top with a few inches of her stomach visible everytime.  
  
And then Kelley next to her, in her bright blue dress that's such a stark contrast to your red one, with her wavy hair she keeps pushing over one shoulder, revealing the soft skin of her neck and the earring that's dangling through her earlobe, and her red lips that keep sending smiles across her bare shoulder at you, making it hard for you to focus on the ceremony. Rather your thoughts start to drift off, going back to your day, remembering it clearly.  
  
...  
  
_You wake up to Lindsey running around the room hysterically, searching for her dress, claiming she didn't pack it. You're half asleep, still you get up and help her look for it, finally finding it in a side pocket of her bag. You push it into her hands with a groan and fall back onto your bed face first._  
  
_Lindsey keeps talking to you, telling you where she's putting everything she's gonna need later in case she forgets and needs someone to find it for her. You show her a thumbs up, not caring to look up._  
  
_You fall back asleep to her shuffling around until there's a knock on the door. In come Kelley, Merritt, Ash, Ali and Christen, picking you and Lindsey up to get something to eat. Tobin and Alex are are already getting ready with the rest of the bridesmaids and Allie and you have a few hours until the wedding starts._  
  
_You put a pillow over your head and then you feel someone sit down next to you on the bed and a hand on your lower back. You don't have to look to know it's her and the silence  around you tells you that everyone else already left the room. When she kisses behind your ear you can't help the huge smile that's spreading on your face and you turn your head to catch her lips in a kiss. You let her pull you up and then you get dressed in between kisses before you join the rest downstairs to eat something._  
  
_Kelley and Ash can't seem to stay away from the water for too long so of course you're at the beach afterwards, lying between Ali and Christen, watching your girls surf. Christen says she doesn't know if she should be telling Tobin that they've been surfing. It's clear to everyone that she'd rather be surfing than getting her hair and make-up done, but there's nothing she wouldn't do for one of her best friends at her wedding day. It's Lindsey who gets dragged into the water by Ash and Kelley, failing miserably, hardly standing a second on the board before splashing into the water again._  
  
_You're all still laughing when you're back at the hotel to get ready for the wedding. Before Lindsey can even start searching for her stuff you grab it from where she put it and push it into her arms._

 _A while later you're all ready and meeting in the lobby of your hotel to wait for the shuttle to take you all to the wedding location just outside of Miami._  
  
_The minute you walk out of the elevator with Lindsey your eyes land on that freckled face you love so much._  
  
_You have a hard time breathing and you can feel your heart rate picking up and your palms starting to sweat._  
  
_The half an hour ride is a torture._  
  
_Lindsey sits down next to you without asking and now it's Kelley and Christen opposite from you. Kelley seems to be ignoring Lindsey and her constant talking. She's smirking at you and you feel like she's undressing you simply with her eyes._  
  
_You're hot and cold and sweating and getting goosebumps at the same time._  
  
_When you get off the bus and walk into the villa Kelley is always close to you, with a hand on the small of your back or an arm linked with yours._  
  
_There are snacks and drinks and you immediately grab a glass, needing something to calm down and cool the heat inside of you._  
  
_Turns out it doesn't work._  
  
_With the way she's looking at you, so undressing and impish and just..you can't describe it. The butterflies are bumping into the walls of your stomach and you're thankful for the drink in your hand and your mouth._  
  
_You're not saying much, leaving the talking to Lindsey and Ash and everyone else as Kelley keeps humming and singing "going to the chapel and we're gonna get married"._  
  
_It's fivteen minutes before the ceremony starts and you all start to make your way towards where you're sitting when Kelley grabs your hand and drags you in the opposite direction._  
  
_For a second you think she's headed for the restrooms and you just want ro remind her that that probably wouldn't be a good idea with your restroom record nowadays, when she walks past the door and towards a staircase, leading you up until you're standing in front of a huge window that's looking across the whole area._  
  
_It's suddenly silent when she stops and turns around without warning, pushing you against the wall next to the window. Her lips find yours, parting them slightly and her hands find their way under your dress from all directions as quickly as possible. You wrap your arms around her as a first reaction and pull her closer, kissing her back with everything you got._  
  
_She stops as abruptly as she started, taking a step back and cupping your face with her hands._  
  
_"I love you."_  
  
_It's all she tells you, just a gentle whisper, before you push her back now, kissing that smug look that's never left her face away._  
  
_"I love you too."_  
  
_You whisper it back, soft against her lips, your fingers touching as much skin as possible._  
  
_You hold each others hands and you lean your foreheads together as you're both just smiling, grinning like idiots._  
  
_"We should get back." You say, motioning your head down the stairs._  
  
_Kelley sighs heavily. "I know."_  
  
_She grabs your hand again and starts walking down, turning around every second step on her tiptoes to kiss you._  
  
_It takes you way longer to reach the bottom of the stair than it took you to get up._  
  
_On the way back you quickly step into the restroom to reapply the red lipstick - in Kelley's case - and to get the red lipstick from your lips - in your case._  
  
_You're smiling at each other through the mirror and you need to start all over again two times because you both can't keep your hands - and lips - to yourself._  
  
_Kelley stops you from opening the door, pushing it back closed._  
  
_"Before we go out there I want you to know that you, Emily, are the most beautiful, amazing and gorgeous woman I've ever met. You're simply breathtaking and I love you so much. So, so much."_  
  
_She kisses you quickly and then opens the door, pulling you with her, leaving you without the possibility to reply something, anything, to tell her you feel the same._

 _You reach the rest of your friends shortly before the music starts, finding only two empty seats, one next to Christen in the front row and one next to Lindsey in the second. Kelley squeezes your hand and then sits down next to Christen. Ali and Ash in front of you are both looking at you in a way that tells you that they know exactly what you've been doing just minutes earlier. Christen takes a quick selfie of your group and then the music starts and you all stand up, watching the bride walk down the aisle._  
  
...

"So beautiful." Lindsey whispers next to you, wiping under her eyes with a tissue and suddenly you realize that you've zoned out through half of the ceremony and you're already at the wedding vows.

You shake your head just as Kelley turns hers. She's smirking at you and you can't help but blush. Her lips mouth "pay attention" and then she's winking and you have to shake your head again.  
  
Lindsey holds a tissue in front of you and you take it without a thought, knowing you're gonna need it sooner or later. Everyone around you takes out some tissues as well and suddenly all you can hear is sniffing and heavy sighs and the quiet sounds of a string quartet as Bati starts to speak.  
  
"I, Jose Batista, take you, Alexandra Linsley Long, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
  
You can only see his back but the tears streaming down Allie's face are enough for your own eyes to start leaking and you're thankful for the tissue. Ash wraps her arm around Ali in front of you and presses a kiss to her cheek and you really hope that they're the next to marry.  
  
When it's Allie's turn your teammates around you cry even harder. Allie's voice is shaky and Bati's wiping her tears away with his thumbs and she laughs and you all sigh, crying more at the pure love in front of you.  
  
"I, Alexandra Linsley Long, take you, Jose Batista, to be my lawfully wedded husband), to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
  
Kelley has one arm around Christen now, who's shaking quietly and Lindsey has your hand in a death grip and then Kelley turns her head a bit and smiles at you, with wet spots on her cheeks and her eyes big and bright and glassy and you smile back at her with the same damp face and eyes and in that moment she's all you see. You don't realize that rings are being exchanged, because all you see is her, in front of you with that beautiful smile and all you can think about is how good she would look in white and you start to picture it, yourself and Kelley a few feet away in white or creme or whatever fits. And you don't realize that Allie and Bati are kissing and Lindsey let go of your hand and everyone's clapping and standing up, you just look into those beautiful green brown eyes with freckles all around and those red lips smile at you and suddenly you're both pulled up by Lindsey and Christen and then you're clapping as well, slowly breaking eyecontact, but both still smiling and grinning like idiots.  
  
Tears well in your eyes and you're glad that no one's questioning it, that you're at a wedding and everyone's crying. But you're not crying because of Allie and Bati, for some part maybe, of course, but mostly you're crying because of the love inside yourself, the love for the woman in front of you. And you're crying at the realisation that you can imagine standing here with her someday. And you're smiling, grinning, beaming at the same thought and because you're just so in love and you're at a wedding and everyone's in love here, even if it's with love itself and then Kelley turns around and looks at you with the same smile and again you're just grinning at each other like two idiots.  
  
Again it's Lindsey who pulls you from your thoughts with her deep voice next to you as she's grabbing all the tissues she's used.  
  
"Ugh, I _hate_ weddings. There's so much crying and used tissues and no place to put them in afterwards."

"There's a garbage can just over there." You tell her, pointing a few feet away to where Ali and Christen are just dumping their tissues.  
  
Lindsey looks at you with wide eyes and an open mouth and  then you all walk over and throw the damp tissues away. You all help each other to fix your make-up as good as you can before you congratulate the newlyweds with hugs and kisses.  
  
You lost sight of Kelley but as soon as you reach your assigned round table she's right next to you, bumping into your shoulder. There are place cards with your names on it and your face falls a bit when you realize that you're not sitting next to Kelley. To your right is Lindsey, then Merrit, then Amanda, another friend from Allie from UNC - there are a lot of those, you learned, then Alex and Servando, then Kelley, then Ash and Ali, and to your left finally Tobin and Christen. Lindsey is about to sit down when Kelley grabs her place card, runs quickly around the table, replaces her own with Lindsey's card and runs back, putting her own card right from yours.  
  
"Uhm, Kelley?" Lindsey looks at her, curious and confused. Everyone else already sat down and Kelley just shrugs.  
  
"Sorry, Linds, but I would really like to sit next to Emily, so..you're over there between the Alexandras. 'Kay?"  
  
She doesn't wait for an answer, instead she pulls back your seat with a big smile and you sit down with a blush. Kelley pushes your seat forward again when Lindsey taps her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe I'd like to sit next to Emily too, Kel."  
  
Kelley has one arm on your shoulder and turns her head only halfway. "Not as much as _I_  want to sit with her." She's smiling at you and you can see Lindsey shaking her head in confusion behind her.  
  
"Come here, Horan." Alex exclaims from the other side, patting the seat to her right. "Sit next to me."  
  
"You're weird. So weird." Lindsey mumbles as she's walking around the table to sit between Ali and Alex.  
  
Kelley takes the seat next to you and scoots it closer to you, her hand immediately landing on the part of your thigh that's covered with your red dress. You put your hand on top of hers and lean towards her to press a kiss to her cheek, not caring about if anyone sees or what anyone thinks. Kelley's skin is soft and hot under your lips and when you pull back you can see a light blush creeping up her neck. She's squeezing your hand with a smile and you lean back into your seat. When you look up you can see Ali, Ash and Alex smirking at you, Lindsey looks confused and Christen nudges your shoulder with a laugh. You look down at the table and pour yourself a drink, not wanting to see any more reactions or teasing looks.  
  
You're sitting outside and it's warm and there's a gentle breeze and everything tastes delicious and the whole scene is illuminated by light bulbs and lanterns and you're enjoying yourself, talking to Kelley and Christen and everyone else. Bati and Allie look so in love and Kelley's hand on your thigh, lower, touching more skin with every passing hour, reminds you that you're just as in love.  
  
You took several pictures earlier, Thorns pictures with Tobin and Lindsey, then one with Alex and Lindsey, and now Alex is hushing you inside to take a soccer picture with Allie. You all get back to the table, except for Alex, who's busy with maid of honor duties and Tobin, who's joining the other bridesmaids.  
  
"So, when's the next wedding?" Lindsey asks, looking around the group.  
  
"Oh, I'm already married." Servando says, putting is hands up and Amanda and Merritt lean back as well, not wanting to join the gossiping.  
  
"When are you going to propose, Harris?" Lindsey asks with a laugh and Ash rolls her eyes. "Everyone knows you're endgame."  
  
"Why don't _you_ propose, Horan?" Ali asks with a challenging look.  
  
"To whom, _you?"_  
  
_"No,_ your _boyfriend._ I'm only marrying _one_ woman and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's definitely _not_ you." Ali tells her, pinching her cheeks.  
  
"You break my heart, Krieger." Lindsey exclaims, pressing her hands to her chest in fake ache.

"You should ask Chris here, Tobin knows all about weddings now and I've seen her look at wedding dresses way too often." Ash says with a laugh. "And it wasn't because of Allie and being a good bridesmaid."  
  
Lindsey turns to Christen now. "So?"  
  
Christen smirks at her. "Who says you're even going to be _invited?"_

A collective _oooh_  goes through the table and Lindsey just stares at Christen with an open mouth.

"What's going on here?"  
  
You all look up to see Bati standing behind Merritt, smiling at everyone.  
  
"They're talking about who's gonna be the next to marry." Merritt explains and Bati nods.  
  
"And who's it gonna be?"  
  
"They're not sure, I guess. The A-Team or Christen and Tobin." Merritt explains further. "What do you think?"  
  
"My money's on Kelley and Emily." He says with a wink towards you and Kelley.  
  
Half the table is staring at him in confusion, the other half is holding back their laughter.  
  
"Why would _those_ two get married?" Lindsey asks with narrowed eyes.  
  
Bati just shrugs. "Don't know. Just a feeling." With that he walks away, back to his now wife, squeezing your shoulder on the way.  
  
The table is quiet and everyone's staring at you, some confused, some knowing, until Tobin's voice startles you. She's standing behind Allie and Bati, giving a speech. She's beaming, looking between them and towards Christen, talking about love and life. Kelley's hand finds yours under the table and she's leaning her chin on your shoulder, breathing against your neck.  
  
Suddenly everyone claps and Tobin comes back to the table, sitting down and leaning into Christen's arms. Alex comes back shortly after, dropping down onto Servandos lap with a heavy sigh.  
  
"What's up, Al?" Ash asks with a smile and Alex just groans.  
  
"If you're ever getting married don't you _dare_ ask me to be your maid of honor." She's pointing between Ash and Ali, her head barely moving from Servandos chest.  
  
"Oh I thought, with living next to each other and always looking after Blue, you'd be a perfect-"  
  
"No!" Alex interrupts. "I love you, both, and I love being Allie's maid of honor, but seriously, once is enough."  
  
"Oh I'm sure you love _me_ enough to be my-" Tobin starts but Alex interrupts her as well.  
  
"I love you, Tobs, and I love _you,_ Press, but no, just no." Alex turns her head a bit and points between you and Kelley. "And you two! If you're ever going to get married, no, I'm _not_ your maid of honor."  
  
Half the table chuckles and Kelley throws her napkin at Alex with a laugh.  
  
"Why is everyone talking about Kelley and Emily getting married?" Lindsey suddenly interrupts.  
  
"What?" Alex asks with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, Bati said the same thing earlier. But why should _those two_ get married?" Lindsey looks even more confused.  
  
"Seriously?" Alex is staring at you and Kelley now. "You didn't tell her? What are you _waiting_ for?"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you, Mr. and Mrs. Batista!" A voice interrupts you and you all turn your heads towards the dancefloor, Lindsey with a last confused look and Alex with a last glare before you all watch them dance together for the first time as a married couple.  
  
When it's announced that everyone now may join the bride and groom half of your table stands up. Servando grabs Alex' hand and even though she's groaning at first she follows him with a smile. Ash offers her arm to Ali and Christen keeps pushing Tobin in front of her. Half of the dancefloor is filled with people when Kelley stands up and holds her hand out for you to take.  
  
"May I have this dance with you, Miss Sonnett?"  
  
Her eyes are soft and her smile is gentle and her words seem to be tugging at the strings of your heart, pulling you up and into her arms. You ignore Lindsey's wondering look and the teasing looks and comments from Ash and Ali. You let Kelley pull you into the middle of the dancefloor and then she wraps herr arms around your neck and you wrap yours around her waist and then you start to sway with the music, forgetting everything around you.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" She asks, pushing a strand of your hair back, her fingers lingering at your cheek.  
  
You bite your lips and wrap your arms tighter around her. "I love you, Kelley."  
  
You feel her smile against your neck and her breath tickles your skin.  
  
You dance for several songs before you walk back to your table, hand in hand. Everyone else has returned as well and you notice the new drinks, of which Alex pushes one into your hand.  
  
"I think you should fill Lindsey in. The poor girl is so _confused."_ She tells you with a laugh.  
  
"Who's confused?" Ash asks and Alex points at Lindsey, who's oblivious to the talking, instead watching the dancefloor.  
  
"If they keep being so obviously in love she'll know soon enough." Ali says with a smile and you just roll your eyes, keeping your focus on Kelley's face and the way she's gently caressing your arm. She sings along to the songs played, songs about love and beautiful women.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?"  
  
"Yes, you have, Kel."  
  
"You're ruining my singing!"  
  
"You still love me."  
  
"That I do."  
  
She presses a kiss to your cheek and grabs your hand. "Wanna dance again?"  
  
Two minutes later you're on the dancefloor, arms wrapped around each other as Eric Clapton sings 'Wonderful Tonight'. Five love songs later you're making your way back to your table as Allie and Bati are both there.  
  
"What's up with you guys dancing?" Allie asks, looking you up and down.  
  
"Uhm, nothing?" Kelley raises her eyebrows at the bride.  
  
"Do you still want to make me believe that you're _dating?"_ Everyone stops talking now and stares at Kelley.  
  
"So they really _are_ making fun of us!" Lindsey exclaims and you can't help but try to turn around and walk away, but Kelley grabs your hand and stops you from disappearing.  
  
"No one's making fun of anyone." Christen says gently but Lindsey just crosses her arms.  
  
"You don't _know_ that, Press. But seriously, don't you think that they are acting weird?"  
  
"Actually, no." Christen replys with a smile and then she raises her eyebrows at you and Kelley.  
  
You sigh and nod your head. "Okay, yes, we're dating. No making fun of anyone. And we're not pretending or lying or anything like that."  
  
Lindsey stares at you with her mouth hanging open, Tobin's face is scrunched in confusion and Allie keeps shaking her head. Amanda and Merritt look like they've known all along and the rest has in fact known all along.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Allie asks with small eyes.  
  
"Why should we _lie_ to you?" Kelley asks with a challenging look.  
  
"Because you're Kelley O'Hara and you like to play with people and make them believe things?"  
  
"And why in God's name should we keep a lie like that up for months? Even on your wedding day?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me!" Allie exclaims and Bati puts a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We're not lying. Not about something beautiful as our relationship with each other." You say and Christen and Ash groan loudly.  
  
"Ugh, too much, Sonnett, too much." Ash shakes her head with a laugh and you throw a small decorative stone at her.  
  
"No, in all seriousness, I love Kelley." You look straight into Allie's eyes. "Trust me, I would never lie about that."  
  
"But-But-" Allie's stuttering and Lindsey shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
"You're serious?" Lindsey asks and you nod, squeezing Kelley's hand. "I mean, you've been acting really..close and intimate lately, especially today but..I mean, you're weird people."  
  
"We're not _that_ weird." Kelley says with a laugh. "If anything _you_ are the weird ones. Not noticing _anything."_  
  
"How come you all look so _not_ surprised?" Lindsey asks, looking around the table.  
  
"'Cause we've _seen_ too much and _heard_ too much." Alex replies and Ash, Ali and Christen just nod their heads in agreement.  
  
"Huh. Wow. And you're really not making fun of me on my wedding day?" Allie asks, still not sure that you're telling the truth.  
  
"No, Allie, we are not." Kelley says with an eyeroll, sick of the whole discussion.  
  
"Oh. Okay. I..really didn't expect that."

"Oh come on, babe." Bati says with a laugh. "Isn't it obvious how in love they are?"  
  
"How would _you_ know that?" Allie asks and Bati just shrugs.  
  
"Who do you think that fruit basket was from?"  
  
"It was from _them?"_ Allie exclaims, pointing at you and Kelley. "Why?"  
  
Bati shrugs again and you answer for him.  
  
"It was from me and because he was the nicest man ever."  
  
"You sent him a _fruit basket?"_ Ali now exclaims loudly. "I thought _I_  was the only one."  
  
"You got a fruit basket as well?" Bati asks and Ali nods before they high five.  
  
"Dude, high fiving is so 2006. You need to use your fists as well." Tobin says with a laugh, holding her fist up. "Like in Big Hero 6. Like this-" She swipes her hand to the left and the right and then pushes a fist forward. "Bah-a-la-la-la." With that she pulls the hand back and everyone's staring at her.  
  
"How much did you have to drink, Toby?" Ash asks, holding the back of her hand to Tobin's forehead.  
  
"Don't call me that! And not _that_ much." Tobin glares at Ash, pushing her hand away, and Christen puts a hand on her arm with a laugh.  
  
"Okay, then, once again, right, Ali?" Bati says, extending his hand, doing it 'right' this time.  
  
"Okay, okay, back to the start. Kelley and Emily are dating and my own husband - that's the first time I'm calling you that by the way, babe - knew about it and some of my best friends, like pookie and appearently also my maid of honor and-"  
  
"If you're complaining now that no one told you I'm gonna hit you with something." Kelley interrupts and Allie stares at her. "We've told you we're dating and you didn't believe us."  
  
"Why didn't someone tell _me?"_ Lindsey asks and can't help but groan.  
  
"It's not like you would have _believed_ it." You reply, one eyebrow raised. "You asked me often enough about my _boyfriend_ and you didn't even consider me dating a woman, so..yeah."  
  
"Yeah, I still don't get it."  
  
"You don't need to _get_ homosexuality. Or same sex love." Ash tells her with a laugh.  
  
"You just need to _experience_ it." Ali adds and the table erupts into laughter.  
  
"I'd rather _not_ experience it, sorry guys." Lindsey says with a small smile.  
  
"Can we talk about all of that another time?" Kelley suddenly asks. "It's Allie's and Bati's day and it should be about _them,_ not Lindsey's homosexuality or Emily and me. We can talk more tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. I need to go dance with every man anyway." Allie says, walking around the table to Servando.  
  
"And I with every woman." Bati says, walking towards Alex, who's shaking her head with a laugh. "And I don't even have to remember another name, great."  
  
The two Carrascos are dragged onto the dancefloor by the two Batistas and suddenly it's quiet at the table.  
  
"Now that they all know, may I kiss you?" Kelley asks quietly and you grab her neck in response and press your lips against hers.  
  
"Oh my god, you really  _are_  dating!" Lindsey exclaims and you both stare at her.  
  
"Seriously, Horan?" Kelley asks, eyebrows raised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You left your commonsense with PSG, huh?"  
  
"What about PSG?" Tobin interrupts and you all laugh.  
  
"Seriously, Heath? _Now_ you're talking?" Kelley shakes her head.  
  
Tobin just shrugs, putting one arm behind Christen. "You're talking about _PSG,_ of course. And what am I supposed to say about you and Sonny? If you're happy, I'm happy. Now what about PSG?"  
  
Tobin and Lindsey start a discussion about PSG that turns into one about European football and then Ali's talking about Frankfurt and Ash about Duisburg and the two of them and Christen are exchanging memories about their time with Tyresö and then you feel Kelley pushing her seat back, slowly standing up. You look up at her and she's motioning her head away from the table and you stand up with a nod, taking her hand and letting her lead you away without another word.

She leads you inside and towards a staircase and you walk up and then right, right, left, another staircase up, left, left and up again until you reach an empty hall. Kelley tries every door until she finds one open and you follow after her into a small bathroom. The door has just closed and her arms are already around your chest, her neck buried into the crook of your neck.

"Oh, how I've missed this." She mumbles and you smile into her hair. "God, you smell so good."  
  
She starts kissing your neck, nipping at your earlobe and you can feel your heart beating faster. She keeps pulling back and going in again until you can't stand it anymore.  
  
"You've been so sexy the whole day. With your red lips and your dress and all that skin and your hand on my thigh and when we were dancing and you, ugh, you drive me crazy, Kelley."  
  
You walk her against the sink and back her into the counter. She hits it gently, hands reaching behind her to steady herself on the surface. She’s a little shocked and looks at you with surprised eyes, but then they turn a shade darker, a look of determination settling across her features.  
  
"You teased me long enough, now it's my turn."  
  
You smirk and crash your lips together. Kelley brings her hands up to your chest, pulling you closer. She kisses back with fervor, her hands roaming across your back and her lips part slightly until your tongues meet.  
  
Your hands land on her hips, tugging at the hem of her dress and you keep pushing her into the counter. Kelley moans against your lips and you break the kiss just to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Up." You command and your fingers dig into Kelley's thighs. She pushes herself up behind her and you lean forward, attacking her neck with your lips as she starts tugging at your dress. Her legs wrap around your waist and she throws her head back with a moan, her hands holding your head in place. Your fingers move down her sides and towards her knees and from there upwards under her dress, burning against her skin. Kelley holds her breath and releases it with shakes, as your fingers start to move closer towards her center.  
  
You move under her panties with your flat hands on the sides of her body and your nails dig into her skin. Your lips are attached to her neck, nipping and gently sucking, hopefully not leaving any marks, and your fingers slowly move towards the middle.  
  
Then without warning Kelley pushes you back and grabs your shoulders. "God damn it, Emily." She pulls you in at your neck and stops your face only inches from hers. "No. Teasing."  
  
She presses her lips against yours, hard and fast, and the smirk falls of your face when she grabs your hand and pushes it under her dress.  
  
"Touch me." She moans against your lips and you can feel the warmth and wetness that has been building between her legs. "Emily." Your name is just a whisper, falling from her lips, and you oblige without a second thought, your fingers finding a way under the last piece of clothing, carefully dipping into her warm soft flesh.  
  
Kelley releases a loud moan and she pushes her dress back so she's sitting on her thighs to not get her dress stained. Your fingers keep moving and Kelley's breath keeps getting heavier and when you finally dip one finger into her she's gripping the counter with her hands until her knuckles are white.  
  
"Oh fuck, please don't stop."  
  
It's a whisper and she's clinging onto you, her nails scratching at the back of your neck, tracing the pattern of your tattoo.  
  
"More."  
  
You add a second finger and Kelley moves her hips against your hand and she's moaning louder and louder and it's warm and you're both sweating. When Kelley tugs at your hair you drop to your knees and push her dress the whole way up. You lock eyes, dark and lust filled, for a moment before you dissappear between her legs, letting your tongue do what you love so much. You add two fingers when Kelley begs for it and then she's moaning and groaning and tugging at your hair and pulling you in and kissing you hard.

"Holy shit." She's laughing now in between kisses and you can't help but smile yourself. "We did it in the bathroom at a wedding."  
  
You press your foreheads together, both quiet for a while, just smiling at each other, before Kelley hops of the counter, clinging onto your shoulders and you readjust her underwear and her dress.  
  
"God, I'm glad your dress is that wide." You say, pulling it down again.  
  
"Me too." Kelley laughs and turns around to look in the mirror.  
  
"Holy shit." She jumps back and stares at her reflection with wide eyes. "I look like some insane clown." She's leaning forward and touching the smears of lipstick around her mouth with a laugh.  
  
"I don't look that much better." You say, wetting a towel to wipe Kelley's lipstick off your face. "But you're the most beautiful insane clown ever."  
  
Kelley rolls her eyes with a laugh and when you've finished cleaning your own face you turn towards hers. "Here, let me help you." You gently wipe the red away, letting her steal kisses every few seconds until her face is clean again. "Done."  
  
Kelley starts digging in her purse and takes out her lipstick, reapplying it, but not before giving you one last kiss. You both readjust your hair and then you look at each other, giving each other the okay to go back like that.  
  
You take Kelley's hand in yours and start to lead her back towards the staircase. "Okay, now you go ahead." You say with a laugh, pushing her forward. "I have no idea where to go."  
  
You're back at the table in five minutes, both laughing and smiling, hand in hand. You sit down on an empty seat and Kelley next to you. She puts her legs into your lap and you start massaging them.  
  
"Where have you been?" Alex asks, her head not moving from Servandos shoulder.  
  
"Just..the toilet." You reply and Kelley has to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Is that what the kids call it nowadays?" Ash exclaims with a loud laugh and you glare at her. "But it's nice to see that for once we're not the ones-"  
  
"Ashlyn!" Ali punches her arm and shakes her head.  
  
"What? It's true!" Ash says, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but no one needs to _know_ that." Ali's voice is quieter now but you all still can hear her.  
  
"Oh trust me, Kriegs, we _all_ know you're the one couple that did it at _every_ wedding." Alex says, slowly lifting her head. "You did it at mine and at Syd's and I'm sure you'll do it _here_ as well until the end of the night. I'm disappointed if not."  
  
Servando bites his lips but you can still hear him laughing. "You're just jealous because we didn't get to do it-"  
  
He's stopped by Alex' hand on his mouth. She's glaring at him until he finally stops trying to finish and instead kisses her.  
  
"Stop laughing, Heath!" You hear Ash exclaim and you see Tobin shaking from laughter. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just too funny. We're at a beautiful wedding and everyone's happy and in love and those two are married-" She's pointing at Alex and Servando. "- and hopefully soon getting kids and you and Ali just epitomise the perfect couple and I, I love this one so much-" She's pinching Christen's cheeks. "-and I would love for her to have my babies one day and be a good mom for Morena and Khaleesi and then those two-" She's pointing at you and Kelley now. "-they seem to be so in love and I don't know why I didn't get it earlier, because it's so obvious. And Kelley looks so happy and if Emily's the reason for that than I'm hoping you stay together and have half a dozen babies because they would be so beautiful, small little peaches with freckles, and I want to be godmother and teach them how to surf, even though you know how to surf, Kel, but, I mean, I'm better anyway and I want to be cool auntie Toby, for all of your kids by the way-" She's pointing her finger at each couple now. "- the little Carrascos and the little warrior babies and maybe even Horan's big PSG baby, because someone's gotta educate that kid after all." She's laughing at her own joke and everyone's just staring at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Tobs?" Kelley asks gently and Tobin just nods her head.

"I'm great, thanks for asking, Kel. You've just had sex, so I won't ask because I know you feel great."  
  
"Oh my god, how much have you had to drink?" Lindsey asks with a laugh and Tobin just shrugs.  
  
"Tobin Powell Heath!" Alex exclaims suddenly. "Did you drink _tequila_ tonight?"  
  
Tobin grins at her. "M-Maybe?"  
  
Christen groans. "Seriously, babe? When?"  
  
"I'm a bridesmaid!"  
  
"Oh that explains _everything."_ Christen's looking at Alex now. "Couldn't you have taken better care of her?"  
  
"I'm the maid of honor, not a baby sitter!"  
  
"But you know she gets easily drunk on tequila!"  
  
"I'm not dru-dru-" Tobin starts but both Alex and Christen interrupt her.  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"Oooh, Toby, Toby, Toby, getting both of your girls angry, great job." Kelley says with a laugh and Tobin's just shrugging her shoulders, not knowing what's going on.  
  
Then suddenly Servando gets up and walks towards Tobin. "Come on, Heath, we're gonna go dancing, our girls can rant alone." With that he drags her onto the dancefloor and Alex and Christen are left staring behind them.  
  
"You have to admit though, guys, Tobin's an awesome drunk." Ash says with a laugh and you all nod your heads approvingly.

"Come on, Press." Alex stands up and puts a hand on Christen's shoulder. "You're my Servando now, let's dance."

Christen just laughs and gets up, taking Alex' hand and following her onto the dancefloor, dancing to some spanish song you don't know but everybody seems to be loving. A few guys come over and ask Ali, Ash and Lindsey for a dance and they all follow with a laugh. You're watching Ash in now only her shirt and vest, tie loosened, dance with some probably 17 year old cousin of Bati until Kelley leans closer and presses a kiss to your cheek.  
  
"You're beautiful." She whispers and you just smile at her. "They took it pretty well, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, although I think that we need to have another conversation with them tomorrow. I don't know if Tobs is going to remember everything and Allie probably still to some degree thinks we're joking."  
  
Kelley just shrugs. "Honestly, I don't care, let them think what they want. Now come on, let's hit the dancefloor and show them how to party."  
  
You laugh and your fingers are wrapped around Kelley's and you don't let go, even on the dancefloor. Your friends are all around you, dancing alone or with each other and then suddenly the music gets louder and faster and everyone's jumping up and down.  
  
"I don't mind. I think so. I will let you go."  
  
You're bumping into each other and the alcohol in your veins makes everything more dizzy but you don't care, Kelley's hand is in yours and you're surrounded by people you love and you just feel so alive.  
  
"And I touched your face, narcotic mind from lazed, Mary-Jane!"  
  
"And I called your name, Michael Caine!" Ash screams loudly and you don't care to remind her that that's not the actual text.  
  
When it's 4 Non Blondes you're suddenly swaying around, Kelley's arm around you from your right and Christen's from your left as you're all singing fervently.  
  
"And I say, hey yeah yeeaah, hey, yeah yeah, I said hey. What's going on?"  
  
The song changes and you're swaying arm in arm in circles around Allie and Bati to the gentle sounds of Robbie Williams.  
  
"And through it all she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong."  
  
Kelley lets go of Servando to her right and brings both arms around you, as Servando reaches out for Christen to close the circle again. You and Kelley stumble back a bit and move around in your own circle, just you and her, arm in arm. She keeps pressing kisses to your neck and you close your eyes with a smile, focusing on Kelley in your arms and the slow music and the warm late October night.  
  
The song has ended when someone puts a hand on your shoulder from behind. You open your eyes and find Lindsey looking at you and holding her hand out.  
  
"Here." She says, pushing something in Kelley's hand.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The key to my room. Now give me yours so I can stay with Merritt."  
  
"What? Why?"

Lindsey raises her eyebrows. "Because you two are so sickening cute and in love and I can't _stand_ it." She's laughing though. "So please, just let me stay with Merritt and you can enjoy the rest of the night together."  
  
Kelley doesn't need to be told twice, she's digging in her purse, pushing her key into Lindsey's hand and putting the offered one in.  
  
"You're a wonderful human being, Lindsey." She presses a kiss to Lindsey's cheek who rolls her eyes before turning around and going back to join Merritt on the dancefloor.  
  
Kelley's smirking at you. "Sooo..wanna stay here or-"  
  
"Just take me back to the hotel." You interrupt her, kissing her quickly.  
  
"Your wish is my command." She laughs and drags you towards Allie and Bati to say goodbye.

"You're already leaving?" Allie exclaims, putting her hands on your arms. "Why?"

"'Cause they wanna have sex, babe." Bati says from behind her and the way Kelley's biting her lips tells you that's exactly what she has in mind.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Allie smiles at you. "Well, we're gonna talk about this some more, because I'm still not completely conviced." Bati rolls his eyes and you laugh. "But..I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, Al." Kelley says and then you hug the newlyweds goodbye and leave without another word to anyone. Your fingers are entwined and you're bumping into each other, your feet hurt and your head spins slightly but you don't care. LANY's sounding through the night from the dancefloor and Kelley dances around you, softly whispering and singing.  
  
"Oh, my heart hurts so good, I love you, babe. So bad, so bad. And you need to know you're the only one, alright, alright."  
  
You stop her spinning around and take her face between your hands. She's smiling at you, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and dark and eyebrows a bit raised and her lips aren't that red anymore and her hair is wilder than at the beginning and the moon illuminates her freckles and all you can think right now is how beautiful she is and how much you love her and how you just don't want to ever be without her and you pull her closer and press a kiss to her lips, trying to put everything into it, making sure she knows how you feel.  
  
"I love you, Kelley."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> As always, let me know what you think, what you liked or didn't like and stuff.
> 
> Happy Easter to all of you, I hope you have some relaxing holidays! :)


	42. living young and wild and free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone :)  
> I hope you had some great Easter holidays!  
> Here's another chapter - I don't know what it really is, but I still hope you enjoy it :)

"Someone please execute me."

Tobin groans loudly and falls down on one of the two empty seats at the table, face first. Christen sits down next to her and steadies her with a hand on her shoulder.

"What's up, Tobs? Had a good night?"

Tobin doesn't even have the strength to put up her head to glare at Ash, instead she just groans again and mumbles something noone understands.

"What she says?" Kelley asks with a laugh as Christen gently strokes Tobin's back.

"She's had a little bit too much to drink."

"Well, that's pretty obvious." Kelley chuckles.

"A _little_ bit?" Alex asks with a raised eyebrow. "She's been dancing on the _table."_

"And she grabbed the mic from the DJ and started singing. _Celine Dion."_ Ali adds. "Great voice, by the way, Tobs."

"She kept telling me how much she wants to make babies with you, Chris." Servando says with a laugh and Christen blushes a bit. Tobin lets out another groan.

"She told me she needs to talk to Cody about something, but she doesn't know how." Bati says. "Something about..her _hand?"_ He knowingly wiggles his eyebrows.

"Aaaww, Harry!" Allie exclaims. "Can I be your maid of honor?"

"After Alex already refused." You say with a laugh.

"What? You asked Alex to be your maid of honor and didn't even tell me you're getting married?" Allie punches Tobin's shoulder, who lets out another groan.

"Calm down, wifey." Bati tries, putting a hand on Allie's arm.

"But-"

"We're _not_ getting married, Allie." Christen says with a gentle smile.

"Why not? Did something happen? Did she do something wrong? Harry, what did you _do?"_

Tobin keeps groaning, still she doesn't move her head or any part of her body.

"She did nothing wrong, Allie. Marriage isn't on our minds right now. But if it is, and I think I'm speaking for Tobin as well, we'll let you know immediately."

"Ugh. But I wanted to be someone's maid of honor." Allie pouts.

"Ask my lovely neighbours." Alex says. "I'd also like to know when you two are _finally_ getting married."

Ali just shrugs and Ash presses a kiss to her temple. "We'll see."

"What about you?" Servando suddenly asks, motioning his head towards you and Kelley. "Are _you_ getting married anytime soon?"

You raise your eyebrows and stare at him, Kelley shakes her head with a laugh before responding. "We've known each other for a year. I think that's a little bit soon to get married. But-" She grabs your hand and presses a kiss to it. "-who knows, what's to come."

"You two are so-" Allie starts.

"-in love?" Ali finishes and Allie nods her head.

"Yeah. How did I not _see_ this?" Allie shakes her head now and Kelley presses a kiss to your cheek with a grin.

You hear loud groans and moans and when you turn your head you see Tobin slowly sitting up. "What-What are you guys talking about? Who's in love?"

"Apart from you and Chris? Ash and Ali? The newlyweds? My handsome husband and myself? What do you think?" Alex asks rather rethorical.

Tobin looks around. "Kelley and Merritt? How did _that_ happen? Why don't I know?"

Kelley, Merritt and you all choke on your drinks and start coughing heavily.

"I'm honored that you think I'm dating Kelley." Merritt winks at Kelley and then turns back towards Tobin. "But I have to disappoint you, unfortunately I swing the other way."

Tobin narrows her eyes. "Then- What- Huh?"

"Oh my god, you seriously forgot?" Kelley asks with a laugh and Tobin just stares at her.

"What did I forget?" She whips her head around, staring at everyone, not knowing what's going on. "Oh my god, are you dating Lindsey?"

 _"No!"_ Lindsey exclaims. "I'm with Merritt." Tobin stares at her with wide eyes, Merritt chuckles and Lindsey blushes. "I mean, with the swinging the other way. Ugh, no, Kel and I are _not_ dating."

"I-I-I-" Tobin stutters, looking at Christen like a lost puppy.

"Oh, baby." Christen whispers, pressing a kiss to Tobin's temple. "You really _were_ that drunk, huh?"

Tobin slowly shrugs her shoulders. "I mean, I remember having sex at the toil-"

"TOBIN!" Christen blushes furiously and pushes Tobin back a bit.

"What?" Tobin asks with an innocent look.

"I'm glad you at least didn't forget about _that."_ Christen says with a groan.

"How could I forget about any of the orgasms you give me?"

"TOBIN!"

"Oh my god, hangover Tobs is priceless." Alex chuckles and Tobin slowly turns her head towards her.

"Oh." Her eyes widen suddenly. "You heard that."

 _"Yes,_ Tobin, they _heard_ that." Christen says, putting her face in her hands.

 _"Yes,_ Tobin, we _did."_ Kelley confirms with a laugh.

"Oh." Tobin tries to smile at Christen. "Sorry, babe?"

Christen crosses her arms in front of her chest and narrows her eyes at Tobin. "I'm gonna have to tell Daddy to say no if you can't handle your alcohol and the things you say afterwards."

"You wanna tell your Dad about the orgasms you give Tobin?" You ask with a smirk and Christen just stares at you with her mouth slightly open.

"Why don't _you_ tell us about the orgasms you give _Kelley?"_ She asks with a smirk herself.

"WHAT?" Tobin exclaims, now staring between you and Kelley.

"They are amazing." Kelley says proudly. "The best I've ever had." You can't help but blush at that. "I'd say you have to try sometime yourself, but..no."

"WHAT?" Tobin repeats with wide eyes.

"I don't think Tobs would be to pleased with your girlfriend.. getting me off." Christen says with a laugh.

"GIRLFRIEND?"

"Yeah, me neither." Kelley tells her. "I don't plan on sharing her."

"GIRLFRIEND?"

"So no threesomes for Emily?" Alex asks with a smirk and you stare at her.

"Do you want to join us?" Kelley asks, holding her hand out and suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"WHAT?"

Alex smirks at her. "I mean, if you're asking like that.."

"What about me?" Servando asks with a fake pout.

Alex pats his arm. "You can watch, honey."

"WATCH?"

"Can I-" Ash starts but Ali punches her and she immediately shuts up.

"WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

The whole table flinches at Tobin's loud voice and stares at her.

"No need to scream like that, Tobito." Lindsey says with a shake of her head.

"THEN DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Christen puts a hand onto Tobin's cheek and turns her head so she's looking at her. "Calm down, baby."

"But they're ignoring me!" She says with puppy eyes. Christen kisses her gently on the lips.

"No one's ignoring you."

"What about Kelley and Emily?" She asks quietly.

"We're not ignoring you, Tobs!" Kelley exclaims and you nod your head.

"No, I mean..what..what _are_ they?" She's looking with desperate eyes from Christen to you and Kelley. "What _are_ you?"

You can feel everybody trying to hold back their laughter and you slowly start to pity Tobin for not remembering a lot from last night.

"We're girlfriends, Tobin." You tell her quietly, grabbing Kelley's hand on top of the table.

Tobin stares at you with wide eyes. "You're..girlfriends?"

"Yes, we are, Heath." Kelley says with a grin.

"You-Wow-Why-why didn't you tell me?"

"We told you last night."

"You did?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"I seem to have forgotten." Tobin stares ahead with wide eyes.

"Appearently." Kelley laughs.

"Okay. Okay. Cool. Yeah, cool." Tobin nods her head a few times.

"That's all you're gonna say?" Christen asks, pressing a kiss to Tobin's cheek.

Tobin shrugs. "Yeah, I mean..I don't care if they are dating or who they are dating." She's looking at you and Kelley again. "And you, you seem..happy? So who am I to judge? It's totally cool."

Kelley shakes her head with a laugh. "Appearently alcohol doesn't make you more eloquent."

Tobin just shrugs and leans back in her seat. She crosses her arms behind her neck and grins at everybody. "I'm hungry, can we eat now?"

* * *

"You know, I really got used to this beauty. Can't you just keep her?"

 _"Her?"_ Kelley raises an eyebrow and smirks at you.

You shrug. "Yeah, of course she's a woman. Elegant, classy, beautiful."

Kelley laughs. "Well, I'd _love_ to keep her, but unfortunately I need to give her back as soon as we're in Atlanta."

You let out a sigh. "Do you think we could name her?"

 _"Name_ her?" Kelley looks over at you and shakes her head with a laugh.

"Yeah, I mean, she deserves to have a name."

"Okay, then..name her."

You think for a few seconds. "Hmm, what about..Gladys?"

"Seriously?" Kelley stares at you with small eyes and you chuckle.

"Bertha? Mabel? Maude?"

"Can't you think of a name that's _not_ a hundred year old lady?" Kelley laughs.

You stare out of the window for a few moments. "Let's name her Charlotte." You look at her. "We can call her Charlie."

You can see a soft smile on Kelley's face. "I like that. Charlie sounds nice."

* * *

After another night on the way back home in Jacksonville you arrive in Atlanta on Monday around 1 pm.

"Goodbye, Charlie." You pretend to wipe a tear from your eye as you let your hands roam across the blue hood and back to the side mirror. You sigh heavily and Kelley puts her arms around you from behind.

"Come on, Em." She takes your hand and leads you to the front of the car rental to where Erin is waiting for you.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Erin is waving from the drivers seat of her car through the open windows with a big smile.

"Hey, sis." Kelley greets, putting her and your bags into the trunk.

You climb into the back of the car and for some reason Kelley follows you instead of taking the passenger seat in the front.

"Ugh, can't even _sit_ without each other?" Erin jokes and Kelley punches her shoulder as she drives off. "You're disgustingly cute, you know that?"

"Of course we do." Kelley says, wrapping her arm around you and kissing your cheek.

Erin smiles at you through the rearview mirror and rolls her eyes. "So, where am I dropping you off?"

"At my apartment please." You look at Kelley. "Right?"

"Right." She grins at you.

"Good, I'll drop you off and then pick you up again at..6."

"Pick us up? Why?" Kelley leans forward and looks at Erin from the side.

"Because you two are coming to a party with me."

"A party? Why would we-" Kelley's eyes widen. "Oh no. It's Halloween." She stares at Erin. "We're going to a Halloween party with you?"

"Yes, you are." Erin says with a smug look. "And don't worry about costumes. I have some at my place for you. We're all dressing up there."

"Who's we?" Kelley asks with a concerned look.

"Well, you two, me, Derek, Hannah, Lauren, Krista, Rachel and Andrew. You should ask your sister as well, Emily. Or Moe. The more the merrier."

"What, what costumes do you have?" You slowly ask.

Erin just smirks at the street in front of her. "That's a surprise."

* * *

Twenty minutes later you're at yours and Moe's apartment.

"Hey, roomies." Moe greets from the sofa as you walk in.

"Roomies?" You raise an eyebrow at her.

Moe shrugs. "I'm sure Kel is staying here more often, so..yeah. How was the wedding?"

So you sit down and tell her everything about the wedding, show her pictures and videos and share stories with her about drunk Tobin.

"Oh my god." Moe laughs. "I really hope to see that someday."

"Yeah, she's something else." You say with a smile. "What are your plans for tonight, Bean?"

She shrugs again. "Sitting in front of the tv and watching Hocus Pocus on repeat?"

"Nah, you're coming with us." Kelley says with a nod of her head.

"I am?" Moe asks with both eyebrows raised.

"Yep. There's a Halloween party and we're going there. Erin too. And Emma, right?" Kelley looks at you and you take out your phone again.

"Yeah, I just texted her and she says if she's got a place to stay for the night she'll be here around 5." You look at Moe. "So if it's okay for you to let her sleep on our couch?"

Moe nods her head. "Yeah, of course, no problem. But I'll need a costume if we're-"

"Erin has costumes. _All_ the costumes. So no need to worry 'bout that." Kelley explains.

"Oh, okay." Moe says. "Then..until Emma's here, why don't you tell me more about drunk Tobs?

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Erin slurs with a grin as she opens the door to her apartement. "Come in, come in." She waives you inside and pushes shots into your hands. "Drink!"

You look at Kelley who just shrugs and then you all down your shots.

"Ugh. I hate tequila." Emma groans and you pat her shoulder with a laugh.

"So, where are our costumes, sis?" Kelley asks, following after Erin.

"Just wait here, I'll bring them out." She disappears into the hallway and you all look at each other.

"Hey, ladies." Suddenly Derek comes into the room with a big smile. "So Erin convinced you to come tonight?"

"Well, she presented it to us as a fait accompli." Kelley says with a laugh.

"I hope you like the costumes. She picked them up from I don't know where." Derek says.

"What are they anyway?" Moe asks.

"Ugh." Derek rolls his eyes. "It's a theme party, everything with Stars in it. And I already picked out the perfect Uhura and Spock costumes, but then Erin was like-"

"TADA!"

You all turn around and see Erin coming into the room with her arms full of costumes. You make out white and black and something brown and furry. It looks a lot like-

"Oh my god, Er, are these Star Wars costumes?" Kelley asks with a loud laugh and Erin nods her head with a grin.

"They sure are. Didn't want to have to put up with Derek trying to speak Klingon, so our group theme is Star Wars."

"I love you, you know that?" Kelley exclaims, pressing a kiss to Erin's cheek before taking the costumes out of her arms.

"So, who is who?" Emma asks, taking a look at the clothes in front of her.

Erin shrugs. "Don't know, I'd like to be Princess Lei-"

"Nope, that's Emily." Kelley says, winking at you.

"What? Why? I want to be Leia!" Erin exclaims with a pout.  
  
Kelley just shakes her head. "Nope, Emily's Leia."  
  
"And who are _you_ if she's Leia?"  
  
Kelley grins at you. "Well..duh."

* * *

"I don't like my costume." Moe groans, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But you look so cute, Morgan!" Emma says with a laugh.

"It's sweaty and furry and..ugh." Moe crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"It's cuddly!"

"Why do _you_ have a fancy light saber and _I_ have nothing?"

"You have a bag, that's something!"

"You still look better than me!" Moe throws her hands up again.

Emma tries to hide a grin. "Well.. I mean.."

"Stop it, you both look great." Kelley interjects. "You're my best buddy, Moe. My co-pilot. You're amazing."

"Well, thank you." Moe presses her lips together, smiling a bit.

"Now come on, let's get something to drink." You say, grabbing Kelley's hand and dragging her into the kitchen of the house you're at. It's a house party of one of Erin's friends and everyone's dressed up as something that has to do with stars. Appearently there's a huge group of Trekkies, around 15 people, all in red or blue or orange. Then there's a huge group of stars. Simple stars with five points. Mostly gold, some silver. You count at least seven on the way to the kitchen. Another group appearently didn't take the theme that figuratively, as there's a Marilyn Monroe in a white dress, a Charlie Chaplin with stick and hat, a James Dean in jeans and a leather jacket, a Marlon Brando with a leather jacket and a cap and other classic movie stars. And then there's your group.

Derek said, if he can't be Spock he at least wants to be something evil. Now that he saw the other Trekkies he's glad to be Darth Vader.

Erin, well, you wouldn't be surprised if someone came up to her and said "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?", because she's literally the cutest Stormtrooper ever. And the way she's clinging onto Darth Vader aka David makes it even funnier.

Emma keeps whirling her blue lightsaber around with a proud grin. In her brown and beige clothes she really looks like she's a Jedi. Or maybe a Padawan.

Moe isn't that happy with her costume but she was pressured into it by everyone because for some reason everyone thought it's perfect for her. Of course you have no idea why anyone would think that, at least that's what you told her. Still she's the perfect Chewbacca.

You feel a little weird in your costume. Your white longsleeved dress has a long slit up to almost your hip and the buns on the sides of your head feel more than awkward. If the alternative would be a sexy slave costume you happily take the A New Hope Leia though.

Kelley looks amazing. Blue pants, dark boots, light shirt, dark vest, holster and gun make her the perfect Han Solo. Your Prince Charming Han.

* * *

You're having way more fun at the party than you thought you'd have. Erin's friends are great. They are funny and kind and mostly annoyingly straight, but everyone's so accepting of you and Kelley walking around hand in hand and narrowing the Han and Leia relationship down to "I love you" and "I know" that you feel good and enjoy yourself a lot. Erin's master chief friends made food you don't even know the name of, and if you did you probably couldn't spell it. It tastes delicious and that's all that matters to you, having both hands full of food half of the time. The drinks range from simple beer in bottles, wine and tequila to keg stands, bodyshots and burning drinks.

"It's like I'm in college again." Kelley says with a laugh.

"Feeling the frat daddy already, O'Hara?" Moe asks, failing to put an arm around Kelley's shoulder.

"The frat daddy never leaves me, Brian." Kelley says, walking out of the door to demonstrate the perfect keg stand.

You just shake your head with a laugh and stuff your mouth with brownies someone offered you earlier.

The Trekkies are really nice, you find out, but a little bit too married for your taste. They are playing board games and activity and always as couples, which is somehow annoying.

The movie stars took the movie star being a little bit too serious, it seems. It doesn't matter what you say, they always know better and you feel like their heads are held so high that it rains into their noses.

Your favorites - except for your group of course - are the real stars. They are funny and hipster and their brownies are the best you've ever had. You asked for the recipe but they said it's a secret, so you just keep eating.

A few hours into the party you find yourself on a sofa, flanked by two stars. Their points are poking you in the sides and they are both so drunk, or high, you don't know, that they are probably soon falling asleep. Kelley's talking to some Trekkies, trying to make them laugh and do something other than play couple activity. Emma is fighting with the other Jedis - and Sith - and Moe is dancing with Marilyn and Charlie. You doubt that their names are Marilyn and Charlie but you gave up memorizing every name half an hour into the party.

You feel two heads falling onto your shoulders and then suddenly Kelley walks over, grabbing your hands and pulling you up.

"Come dance with me!"

The two stars slump against each other and then you're in the middle of the room with Kelley, Moe, Emma, Erin and some other people whose names you forgot or probably never even knew. Jackson 5's _I want you back_ starts to play and suddenly half the room is jumping up and dancing and singing. You're using bottles as microphones and someone pulls you on top of a table and your buns are hardly buns anymore. When the song ends Kelley appears in front of you and holds her hands up, helping you off the table and wrapping you up in her arms.

"I love you." She whispers, pressing a kiss to your ear.

"I know." You whisper back and Kelley punches your shoulder with a laugh.

* * *

"Keeeellily!"

You both turn your heads to find a drunk Erin O'Hara stumbling towards you, having a hard time walking due to both alcohol and the stiff plates of her costume.  
  
"Whoops." She flails forward and catches herself inches in front of you.  
  
"Hi." She grins at you, her eyes hardly focusing on you, flickering around and you realize how much she looks like Kelley. You're lucky you're all dressed up and a stormtrooper can't be confused with Han Solo, otherwise you don't know if you wouldn't have accidentally mistaken Erin for your girlfriend. Their resemblance is astonishing. Kelley's features are edgier, sharper though, more prominent, Erin's face is soft and her chin is smaller and there aren't as many freckles as on Kelley's face. But when they laugh or smile their eyes crinkle in the same way and it comes from deep inside their bellies and it's just infectious.  
  
And when drunk they are both equally entertaining.  
  
"You-You-" She's interrupted by a hiccup and just grins at you.  
  
"Oh, sis, what did you have to drink?" Kelley puts an arm around Erin's shoulder.  
  
Another hiccup. "Not that much." Hiccup. "Just some..some.." She's slowly blinking and staring straight ahead.  
  
Kelley waves her hand in front of her sister's face until she focuses again. "You're waisted, Erin." Kelley states with a laugh and Erin just shrugs with a hiccup.  
  
"I'm so happy you two are here." She suddenly says, wrapping her small arms around you and Kelley. "And I'm so happy you are together. Af-After Adam a-and Chloe an-an-and then whatever that was with Ann and all those different girls I'm-I'm s-so happy that you finally found someone as great as Em-Em-Emily." She grins and hiccups.  
  
"Don't tell her, but she's really pretty." Erin whispers to Kelley, at least she tries to, you end up hearing everything. "She has that blonde hair, I bet it's soft, it's soft, right? I'm sure you know that. And she has so many freckles. Did you notice them?" She's pointing at your face now and Kelley grabs her fingers and puts them down again, laughing and nodding.  
  
"You're drunk." Kelley tries but Erin just shakes her head with a grin and closed eyes.  
  
"Nah-ah. 'm just sayin' the truth. And she's so funny! I don't know her that well yet but from everything I've seen and heard so far she's one of the funniest people ever." She's leaning closer to Kelley now. "A-And she's a great soccer player! I really hope that Jill keeps her. And I'm really excited that the Thorns won the shield this year. Your team's great too though, Kel, but no offense, the Thorns kicked ass!"  
  
You can't help but chuckle. "Well, we have Tobin, she just nutmegs everyone."  
  
Erin laughs. "Oh, my Tobito, she's the best. How is she by the way?" Her eyes widen suddenly. "And how are she and Christen?"  
  
"Tobin's fine." Kelley says with a laugh. "And her and Press are as well."  
  
"I-I always liked Pressy, you know? I thought you'd be great together when you both played at Sta-Sta-Stanford."  
  
"Well, we were, record still stands." Kelley laughs.  
  
"No, I me-mean like together, rom-rom-rom-"  
  
"-romantically?" You try and Erin nods her head.  
  
"Exactly, what she said!"  
  
Kelley just shakes her head. "Oh no, Chris and I- just no."  
  
"She's hot though." Erin whispers with a grin. "Y-Your whole team is hot! H-How can you play with Al-Alex Morgan and fu-fucking Ali Krieger without being overwhelmed by the sheer beauty that's around you?"  
  
"Wow, Erin." Kelley laughs. "You're a tiny bit gay tonight, huh?"  
  
Erin shrugs and grins. "J-Just a tiny bit. You've had your stra-straight phase, now I have my gay phase."  
  
"I don't know if Derek would be too pleased if your gay phase lasted as long as my straight phase." Kelley says with a loud laugh.  
  
"You were always gay, baby sis." Erin puts a hand on Kelley's shoulder and looks at her intently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not gonna deny that." Kelley says, wrapping her arm around Erin's waist. "Now why don't we go on talking about my beautiful girlfriend?"  
  
You blush and Erin grins at you. Kelley just smirks.

"She's really pretty. I'm sure Mom and Dad are gonna love her. They already do, after she showed up after Grandma died. I-I really hope you're taking her home for Thanksgiving. Or Christmas. Or both."  
  
Erin suddenly grabs your face with her hands and grins at you. "Ugh, you're so cute. And you're already my favorite kind of sister-in-law, well, except for Kristy, but you're right behind her, so that's pretty..pretty.." She slowly blinks, her mouth slightly open. Then she smiles suddenly. _"You_ are pretty, Emily!"  
  
"You're pretty too, Erin." You tell her with a laugh, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And _so_ drunk."  
  
_"So_ drunk." Kelley repeats.  
  
_"S-So_ drunk-k." Erin says with a somewhat proud grin.  
  
Kelley puts her face into her hands and groans and laughs loudly. "Oh my god, Erin. You're gonna be a mess tomorrow."  
  
"I'll think of it tomorrow." Erin says with a dizzy smile. "After all, tomorrow is another day."  
  
She looses her balance and you catch her and Kelley wraps her arms around her from behind and then you're standing there with Erin in the middle, mumbling into your neck how good you smell. You look at Kelley and you're both smiling, just holding onto Erin and each other.  
  
Suddenly a tall black figure appears next to you.  
  
"Oh god. What happened to her?" Derek asks, Darth Vader mask on top of his head.  
  
"The dark side was too strong in her." Kelley says with a deep voice and Derek just stares at her.  
  
Kelley rolls her eyes. "She's drunk. _Very_ drunk. Wana take over?"  
  
Derek nods his head and takes Erin from your arms, holding her close to his chest.  
  
"I think I'm gonna take this one home." He says with a laugh, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Nooo!" Erin whines. "I still want to dance with ma sista and her lady!"  
  
"Oh god, please take her home." Kelley laughs.  
  
"I will." Derek says, starting to walk Erin towards the door.  
  
"Bye, lovebirds." Erin manages to say and then she's through the door and you and Kelley burst into laughter.  
  
"You're sister is the greatest."  
  
"I know. She's awesome." Kelley agrees with a laugh.  
  
"Whaaat about me?"  
  
Suddenly Emma wraps her arms around you and Kelley from behind.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds. Now, what about _me?"_  
  
You can't help but laugh. "You're the greatest sister as well, Emma."  
  
"An-And me?"  
  
Moe appears next to Emma and you and Kelley both groan.  
  
"You're not our sister, Morgan." Kelley says with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm great." Moe says proudly.  
  
"Absolutely. The greatest." You say, eyes serious and wide, slight grin on your lips.  
  
Emma and Moe both let go of you to hug each other and then it's Kelley's arms around you.  
  
"They all may be great, but I love you the most." She whispers, pressing a soft kiss to your lips.  
  
You bite your lips and smile. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Originally I wanted to write until November camp, but then I got so caught up in the Halloweem party and drunk Tobin and drunk Erin that it would have been too long so I decided to just make a cut and give you a chapter now that consists mostly of drunk people.
> 
> Let me know what you think, what you liked and didn't like etc :)
> 
> And thanks for reading by the way :)


	43. you're already the voice inside my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a while but finally here's the next chapter you've all so patiently been waiting for.  
> Thanks for being patient, please enjoy the chapter :)

Kelley and Moe left two days ago.

You're already at your wits end.  
  
You cleaned the whole apartment. Twice.  
  
First you reorganised every kitchen cabinet. Plates, silverware, bowls, glasses, cups, pans, pots - everything has gotten a new space. Twice.  
  
Then you went about the living room. You sorted your DVDs, first in alphabetical order according to titles, then to directors, finally to years. The same happened with your books and CDs, because yes, you still own CDs.  
  
Shoes and bags and scarfs and hats and jackets have been put away or in the right places.  
  
Every curtain, carpet and other clothstuff has been washed and dried.  
  
Your bedroom looks like it belongs to some perfectionist. The whole apartement does look like from a catalogue or just for taking a look.  
  
Everything looks so perfect, everything was cleaned more than once, dusted off and after doing nothing else for the past 48 hours than making sure you could eat off the floor in every single room you really can't stand it anymore.  
  
Furthermore Donald fucking Trump is your president now.

> _If Jill doesn't call me up again she has to do the same with_ _at least one of you._  
>    
>  **MoeMoe** : _Why? What's up?_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Already missing us? ;)_  
>    
>  _If I droped food onto the floor or even water I could lick it off without another thought._  
>  _I think that says everything._  
>  _Besides, emigrating sounds quite appealing at the moment._  
>    
>  **MoeMoe** : _Canada?_  
>    
>  _Sounds good to me. But I doubt their national team would want us there._  
>    
>  **MoeMoe** : _Kelley's standing on her bed, hand on her heart, singing the Canadian national anthem. If they saw her, they'd take us immediately._  
>    
>  _True patriot love, huh? ;)_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _With you I'd go anywhere :)_  
>    
>  **MoeMoe:** _Ugh. Stop it._  
>    
>  _You're just jealous, Bean._  
>    
>  **MoeMoe:** _Am not. And I gotta go now._ We _gotta go now, team meeting in five minutes. Say bye to your woman, O'Hara._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Ugh. She's right :( talk to you later?_  
>    
>  _Of course :)_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Good. I love you!_  
>    
>  _I love you too!_  
>    
>  **MoeMoe** : _I love you both too!_

You throw your phone at the sofa with a sigh and lean back, staring at the ceiling. You can't wait for both of them to come back home.

* * *

You're glad that you decided to spend a few days in Virginia with your friends from college. It's gonna make the constant heartache of Kelley being away from you hopefully a little bit easier. And to be honest, you also really missed your friends and are happy to see them all again. So you arrive in Virginia on the 10th and plan on going back to Atlanta the day Moe and Kelley are coming home.  
  
Your plans for the next few days are easy - having fun, enjoying yourself, spending time with your friends. And that's basically all you're doing - going out for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner. Not everything on one day but everything at least once. At night you're sipping wine, feeling so sophisticated, at day you play soccer or walk around.  
  
"So, I've heard you're living with Moe now." Makenzy says at dinner on your second day. "How's that going?" She asks with a laugh.

You laugh as well and shrug your shoulders. "Pretty great, actually. She's the best roommate possible."  
  
Makenzy raises an eyebrow and you laugh out loud.  
  
"She's hardly there." You explain. "She stays with Fabrice a lot of the time so I got the apartement mostly to myself."  
  
"So when you bring someone back home it's never weird." Jessie says and it's more of a statement than a question.  
  
"You say that like I'm doing that the whole time." You say, narrowing your eyes at her.  
  
She just shrugs. "I thought maybe you'd continued with college life." She winks at you so you know she's not serious, still it bothers you that people think that just because you had your fair share of fun nights in college means you can't be committed. You think that maybe you should tell them. They're your friends and they'll be okay with it. But somehow you don't want to. Not yet. Maybe after you've told your parents, after all they shouldn't be the last to find out. So you decide to not say anything about who you're bringing home.  
  
"Let's..just watch the game, okay?" You suggest, not wanting to deepen the subject.  
  
Soon the focus is on the screen in front of you where you watch your teammates take on Romania. Moe is the first one you see get off the bus and all of you are cheering for her. You realize only now how boring it is to sit at home and listen to Julie Foudy and the guy whose name you always forget talk about the game before it even started. Time passes quicker when you're on the field or at least the bench. It's hard watching the team play without you there to cheer on them and train with them and make sure they're okay.  
  
The lineup consists of Jill's threeback-line Casey, Allie and Becky. Tobin's on the left, Kealia on the right, Moe in the middle with Andi behind her and Christen, Lynn and Crystal are on top. You'd rather sit on the bench with Ali and Alex and JJ and of course Kelley, but you don't complain. You just try to enjoy the game.  
  
Romania is not the best team so you're pretty sure you'll beat them. Plenty of time for all of you to just watch the players and gossip and talk about them.  
  
"Heath is pretty..nice." Meghan says with a wink. "Is she available?"  
  
You roll your eyes and sigh. Of course they wanna gush about the team and if they're seeing someone. "Nope. She's not." You reply and focus back on the screen, not wanting to talk about your friends that way.  
  
Everytime Moe gets a touch on the ball you all cheer and clink your glasses together. Appearently she's in the Carli Lloyd role today.  
  
It's only seven minutes and 21 seconds. Tobin sends a beautiful ball towards the goal, Crystal gets a touch on it and the ball drops in front of Christen's feet who just blasts it in.  
  
Only two minutes later Christen passes the ball forward and Tobin makes it 2:0. Meghan sighs heavily and you can't help but punch her arm. If only they knew.  
  
25 minutes into the game Andi takes a freekick just outside the Romanian penalty area. Moe dives towards the ball and heads it in. Your whole group jumps up and cheers and screams as she makes it 3:0.

When the camera zooms in on the Stanford Cardinals who are cheering on Andi you can't help but smile, thinking about your own Cardinal and the red shirt under your pillow.  
  
The goal Romania scores after half an hour - you just decide to ignore it.  
  
In the 35th minute Christen scores her second goal.  
  
"I might be in love with her now." Tina says with a chuckle and you all nod your heads. Who wouldn't be?  
  
When she scores the hattrick only minutes later you're sure you're in love with her as well. You grab your phone and text Kelley with a grin.

> _I think Christen might be my favorite Cardinal now._
> 
> _And why is Jill playing Allie and Casey and not you and Ali and Julie?_
> 
> _Half my friends here are in love with Christen by the way. And Tobin. I don't want to disappoint them though._
> 
> _And I miss you. Why aren't you playing? At least they could be showing the bench at some point. And not always Jill. She's really not that beautiful._

"Who are you texting?" Makenzy asks, tipping your shoulder.  
  
You pocket your phone again and shrug. "Just the gals. 'Bout the game." You say, pointing your head towards the screen.  
  
At halftime you get some more drinks and use the restrooms, not wanting to miss a minute of the game. Sam has come on for Kealia, Lindsey for Moe, Alex for Christen, Jessica McDonald for Lynn and Julie for Becky. Tobin's captain now and you can't help but smirk at the thought of Captain Tobin.  
  
Alex makes it 6:1 with a header in the 52nd minute.  
  
Suddenly it's an hour into the game and a green number 5 appears on the board, signaling that Kelley's subbing in for Andi. You have to bite your lips to keep the big grin on your face at a minimum.  
  
Allie earns a penalty a few minutes later but unfortunately Alex' kick is saved.  
  
"You know, those Romanian players look pretty gay." Jessie states after a while. You raise your eyebrows at her. "I don't know." She shrugs. "My gaydar just..tells me."  
  
_"You_ have a gaydar? Really?" You ask with a laugh and Jessie nods.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"So who's gay on _our_ national team, huh?" Makenzy asks.  
  
"Well..I'd say Ashlyn. And..well, Pinoe, we know that. I'm sure Emily can tell us more though."  
  
You shake your head. "I don't kiss and tell."  
  
Jessie's eyes widen. "Did you kiss someone?"  
  
You open your mouth and then close it again just as you hear Kelley's name from the screen. Your eyes flicker to the number 5 and you just shrug, crossing your arms, smirking and leaning back. "Like I said, I don't kiss and tell."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Gooaaal!" Someone screams and you all look back at the screen.  
  
Alex just scored her second goal in the 75th minute and the focus is back on the game instead of you and what you know or don't know or did or did not do.  
  
30 seconds before the game ends Tobin shoots and a Romanian defender tries to get the ball away but instead scores an own goal and the game ends 8:1.  
  
It's after midnight when the game ends, so you all just drink up and then head to bed.

* * *

The next day is spent at UVA, walking around campus and enjoying the college life. You get lunch there and you finally find some time to text Kelley back.

> **Prince Charming Han** : _I love having messages from you to read after a game! :)_  
>  _Don't you dare trade me against Christen! Although I absolutely understand why anyone would love her ;)_  
>  _And I have no idea what Jill's doing. Giving younger players time probably. I'm glad though I got to play at least half an hour. Sucks though that you're not here!_  
>    
>  _Hehe :)_  
>  _I'd never. Don't want to have to fight Tobin. I'm keeping you ;)_  
>  _You played good though. And you looked beautiful. Would have loved to be there to celebrate with you afterwards._  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Can't you just come here? :(_  
>    
>  _I really would love to. But only three more days :)_
> 
> **Prince Charming Han:** _I can't wait! Everyone else is missing you too by the way. Ali says she misses her team child. Moe and Sam and Lindsey miss you as well. They aren't half as funny without you. And Alex misses you because she can't stand me at the moment she says. Her and Julie say they don't pity me at all after all the times I made fun of them for missing Zach and Servando._  
>    
>  _Aaaww. I miss them too!_

"Come on, Em, we're going shopping!" Meghan exclaims, grabbing your hand and pulling you up. You groan and grab your phone again.

> _Ugh. They wanna go shopping. I hope you have a good day, enjoy your time with the girls and be nice to Alex, you know how grumpy she can get ;)_  
>  _I love you!_  
>    
>  **Prince Charming Han:** _Have fun! And I'm not promising anything, but I'll try my very best._  
>  _I love you too!_

Four hours and way to many stops later you're exhausted and looking forward to taking a shower and sleeping.

You manage to take a shower but afterwards you're being dragged into the bar near campus you always went to when you were at UVA.

"Ugh. Can't we go back and sleep?"  
  
"No, Emily, we can _not!"_ Meghan exclaims, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the bar. "Now come on and let's party!"

She pushes some pink drink into your hand and drags you onto the dancefloor where the rest of the girls is waiting. You have to admit, after a few of those pink drinks you're really having fun, just dancing around with your friends, jumping and singing and laughing. You must have been dancing for hours when suddenly Tina grabs your shoulders.

"Oh my god, Em!" She screams, staring behind you. "Don't turn around, but-" You try to turn your head but she slaps your shoulder. "I said don't turn around!" Her eyes widen suddenly. "Oh my god, she's coming. She's coming over. Guys, guys, do you _see_ her?" She grabs Jessies hand who now stares behind you as well.

You cross your arms and stare at them. "Who's coming over?"

"Hey, Emily."

Your eyes widen and your mouth drops open. You would recognize that voice everywhere.

"We-we-we're just..going..somewhere..else." Jessie says, gesticulating her hands away from you, dragging the rest of the girls with her.

You take a deep breath before turning around.

"Hey, Rachel."

As soon as you turned around she wraps her arms around you and hugs you tightly.

"It's so good to see you again." She whispers into your ear and her breath tickles your skin. "What brings you back to Virginia?" She asks, her hand on your shoulder and her face way too close to yours.  
  
"Just visiting, spending some time with the girls." You reply simply.  
  
"Come on, let me buy you a drink." She doesn't wait for a response as she just grabs your hand and walks towards the bar.  
  
Five minutes later you're sitting next to each other in a booth, both a drink in your hands.  
  
"So, Emily..how have you been? I haven't seen you in _ages."_  
  
"I've been fine. Happy, healthy, everything's perfect." You reply with a forced grin. "How-How about you?"  
  
Rachel tells you about her life and her job and how she misses school sometimes and how she misses _you_ sometimes and you just nod your head every now and then. You and her have never been what someone would call friends. She was a cheerleader and that alone is suspicious enough. You've never had anything in common besides the times you spent together in her bed or yours. Or a car. Or an empty room somewhere. You had fun together, just hooking up without any strings attached. Wouldn't she have just fitted between your legs you probably wouldn't even have liked her, but that's just how things went. You both had too much to drink one night and suddenly you found yourselves naked and breathless in your bed. And it was good, it was fun, it was exciting, so you just continued for months whenever you felt like it. And the way she's looking at you now, her arm around your back and her hand making its way towards yours and the way she keeps looking at your lips makes you think that she's trying to resume what stopped over a year ago.  
  
When she starts playing with your ponytail with one hand and your fingers with the other you put a hand on her chest and push her back.  
  
"No." You simply say, shaking your head.  
  
Rachel moves closer again. "Why not? Come on, you know that I can make you feel good." She leans closer and her nose presses against your cheek. "You know that I can make you _come_ like no one else." She's whispering now, nipping at your earlobe. "I can make you scream my name and beg for more. Just let me show you that I still know how to please you." She's sucking at the spot under your ear now and you can't deny the effect it has on your body and how it makes you want to do certain things.  
  
You shake your head again. "No, Rachel." You lean back and push her away again, looking straight into her eyes. "I'm sure you're still great and you're really nice and beautiful-" And she is, she really is, with her perfect blonde waves and her big green eyes and full lips, but.. "-but I can't. And I'm sorry, but I really don't want to." ..she's just not Kelley.  
  
Rachel raises her eyebrows and smirks at you. "What, did you find someone who's _better_ than me? Makes you scream and beg and..wet like me?"  
  
Yes, she's still the same, full of herself, stuck up and just a, for lack of a better word, bitch. And you're done playing nice when you really have no interest in talking to her, especially if all she wants is get into your pants.  
  
"Or did being on the national team make you _too good_ for me?" She's still smirking at you and you push her hand away that's trying to touch your face.

"You wanna know what? Yes, I _am_ way too good for you. Wanna know why? Because you may be great in bed and know how to make someone scream and moan, but that's it. Sex is awesome, yes, but it's not everything. There's more in life, there's love, real love. But what would _you_ know about that. You're just a stuck up bitch who still thinks she's the greatest and everyone wants to fuck her or be with her. But you know what, not me. I can't deny that I had fun with you and that I enjoyed it everytime, but, God, Rachel, do you really think you're the best I've ever had? Cause _no,_ you really aren't, not even _close._ There are people who don't only make me scream their name but make me forget my own. They make me beg for it before it even started and wet just thinking about them. And you know what's the best thing about it? They aren't a stand-offish bitch but kind and caring and just so beautiful. And you know what? The sex is _so_ much better when you're in love and are loved. But what would _you_ know about that, you're appearently still cold as ice."  
  
She's staring at you with wide eyes and you just stand up, shaking your head at her. "Grow up, Rachel." You spit at her before you turn around and walk away.

"Where's Rachel?" Jessie asks when you finally find them in the back of the bar, sitting around a table.

"I don't know and I don't care." You say, sitting down next to her.  
  
"What? Why?" Makenzy asks, staring at you with wide eyes.  
  
"Because she's a facile, stand-offish bitch?" You say, stating the obvious.  
  
Meghan shrugs her shoulders. "You could have made out though. Her being a bitch didn't stop you in the past."  
  
"Yeah, but I grew up and she didn't." You say, taking a sip of your drink. "And I'm really not interested in her. But enough from that, why don't we go back out on the dancefloor and enjoy the rest of the night together?"

* * *

The next day is spent just lying around and doing nothing but eat and drink water and chill. You're way too hungover for anything else. Also the second game against Romania is tonight and you decided to watch it together with some pizza and more pizza.

You can't help but laugh out loud when HAO appears on the screen and even announces the starting eleven (which is the same as the last game, just with Alyssa in goal this time). You really miss her.  
  
Again, everytime Moe touches the ball or appears on the screen, you cheer on her and drink.  
  
In the 20th minute Crystal sends the ball towards the goal and, just like the last time, Romania scores an own goal.  
  
After 45 minutes Christen passes the ball to Crystal who now scores on her own.  
  
"Okay, so, I still want to marry Tobin." Jessie says with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, get in line." You tell her with a laugh.  
  
"Or maybe Christen."  
  
"Again, get in line." You laugh.  
  
"Why? Wanna have them all to yourself?" Jessie smirks at you.  
  
You shake your head. "Nah, I'm fine."  
  
"You are?"  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "Yeah, I got everything I need."  
  
Now everyone stares at you and you blush, biting your lip.  
  
"You do?" Makenzy asks with wide eyes and you slowly nod. "So you _are_ seeing someone?" You nod again, eyes closed.  
  
"Oooh, who is he?" Meghan asks. Your eyes open just to roll and she snickers. "Well, who is _she?"_

"No one." You reply, looking back at the screen. You can't help but smile brightly at the sight of Kelley and your other teammates.  
  
Alex subbed in for Kealia, as well as Ali for Casey and Julie for Lynn.  
  
"Why are you smiling like that?" Jessie asks, narrowing her eyes at you.  
  
You blink a few times. "I-uhm, I'm just happy to..to.." You don't know why you're stuttering and even blushing.  
  
"Oh no." Makenzy suddenly says with wide eyes. "She's on the national team, right?"  
  
Everyone's staring at you now and you don't have to touch your face to know how hot it is.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Jessie mouths and you groan loudly, looking back at the screen. Can't they just score a goal to take the attention off of you?  
  
"Who is she?" Makenzy asks, leaning closer towards you.  
  
"She's..just..no one."  
  
"Oh come on. Give us _something."_ Meghan demands with a punch to your shoulder.  
  
"Well, what do you wanna know? I'm not telling you any name." You say with a sigh, crossing your arms, eyes still focused on the screen. Suddenly you jump up, arms raised above your head. "Yesss!"  
  
Tobin and Christen just played the most beautiful combination, leading to a goal from Christen, making it 3:0.  
  
"Nice. Still wanna marry them both." Jessie comments. "Now, back to your girl. She's on the team right now?" You slowly nod your head. "Aaand..hmm.." She looks at you with small eyes. "She's not..she's not in a committed relationship, right?"  
  
You look at her, eyes wide in confusion. "Well, she _is_ with _me."_ You throw your hands up again. "Oh come on, can't they back off for once and not always foul Alex?"  
  
"No, but..she's not married or engaged, right?"  
  
You roll your eyes. "No, she's not."  
  
"So, okay, who can we eliminate then?" Jessie asks and they all look at each other.  
  
You focus back on the screen and for the next few minutes they are all whispering to each other.  
  
"Okay", Jessie says after a while. "We've come to the conclusion that it's not Alex Morgan." You laugh. You couldn't keep up with her, even if you wanted to. "It's not Moe, obviously, nor Lindsey or Sam. Allie's married as well and Julie is engaged. We don't really know about the others. We also feel like she's not new to the team. Is that right? All of that?"  
  
You slowly nod your head up and then down again.  
  
"So it's either Ashlyn, Ali, Alyssa, Becky, Kelley, Tobin, Christen or Crystal." Jessie says with a final nod. You can't help but laugh, because half of them are in a relationship with each other. You just shrug your shoulders and even though they won't stop asking you say nothing, you just smile at the screen.  
  
"I think it's a defender, or a goalkeeper. Just because..you aren't the type to be dating a forward or someone who's used to scoring." Tina says and you have to laugh. Kelley used to be a forward so she certainly knows how to score goal. You shrug again.  
  
"So it's one of those..five?" Jessie's question earns another shrug. "Oh come _on,_ Em!"

You look away from the screen and smile at your friends. "You know what. Ask me again the next time we see each other. I promise, I'll tell you everything."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
You take a deep breath. "Yes. I promise."

It's the 70th minute when Kelley subs in for Becky and you can't help but smile at the screen. Your friends are watching you but you couldn't care less. Sam subs in for Allie as well.

In the 88th minute Moe makes it 4:0 with a penalty.

Three minutes later Kelley sends the ball towards the goal and Sam heads it in.

The game ends with a 5:0 win.

* * *

After you arrived back in Atlanta you just dropped your stuff at your apartement and then immediately went to the airport to pick up Kelley and Moe. You're way too early as their flight won't land for another two hours but you don't care. And you wouldn't have been able to stay at home until then on your own, so you just grabbed some random book and headed to the airport. Now you're sitting there with a cup of coffee in one and the book in the other hand, patiently waiting for the flight from California. It turns out the book you grabbed is a Greta Garbo biography and really interesting. The book isn't yours and you can't imagine Moe reading something like that, so you have no idea whose it is. You're so riveted by the book that time flies and suddenly it's announced the plane just landed. You jump up and head to where they'll be coming off, nervously pacing around, trying to spot them in the crowd.

When you finally see them, one small figure with a ATL snapback backwards on her head and another lanky figure, almost tripping over her own feet, you quickly walk towards them, pushing people out of your way until finally, finally you're face to face with Kelley. She grins at you and drops her bags and you just jump into her arms, nuzzling your face into her neck.  
  
"Oh goood, I missed you so much!" You mumble, pressing a kiss to the first spot of skin you reach.  
  
"I missed you too." She whispers, wrapping her arms around you tightly.  
  
Time seems to stand still and you don't notice all the people walking, pushing around you until some clears their throat close to your face.  
  
"Ah-hem."  
  
Kelley puts you down and you both turn your heads to look at Moe.  
  
"What about _me?"_ She asks, pointing at herself. "Didn't you miss me?"  
  
You laugh and step away from Kelley to hug Moe. "Of course I missed you. I even bought your favorite Gatorade and put it in the fridge!"  
  
"Oooh, you're the best roommate ever!" Moe exclaims with a big grin. "But next time take Emma or Erin with you so there's someone waiting for me as well." She adds with a laugh.  
  
"Come on now, let's go home." You say with a happy smile and you make your way out of the airport.

* * *

"Ooooh my god." Kelley moans, dropping back onto the bed with a content sigh. "It feels so good to finally be back with you."  
  
"I know." You say, leaning up onto your elbows and smiling down at her. "I missed you." You brush her hair back and Kelley puts a hand on your cheek.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers, her fingers gently stroking your face. You bite your lips and blush, grinning at her, before leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmh." Kelley moans and you smile against her.

"Ready for another round?" You ask with a smirk and she just grins at you.

"As if you even had to ask."

* * *

Two hours later you're sitting at the kitchen table, eating pizza and just smiling at each other.

"I'm so thankful for Fabrice." Kelley says while eating another slice of pizza.

"Why?" You ask, swallowing before speaking.

"He's keeping Moe away from the apartement." Kelley smirks at you. "That way we can do _whatever_ we want, as _long_ as we want and as _loud_ as we want."

You shake your head and laugh. "Maybe you should just get your own apartement where we can be undisturbed."

"I _am!"_ Kelley exclaims, nodding her head. "I thought we could go apartement hunting some time after Thanksgiving?"

 _"We?"_ You raise your eyebrows and Kelley bites her lip.

"Yeah, I mean..you're gonna be there a lot, so why not help me decide?"

"I'd love to." You say before kissing Kelley's cheek. "Now, what do we do now that you're back in town?"

"Well, there's Thanksgiving.."

"Which we're gonna spend together somehow, I'm having dinner with my parents in two days, where I'm gonna tell them that they need to cook for one person more." You smirk at her. "Or with the way you eat..better three." Kelley gently kicks you under the table and you laugh.

"Sounds good. I'm gonna tell mine as well. But..when will we be where?"

"I thought with Friday being my birthday we could spend Thanksgiving with your family and then Friday with mine?" You suggest, grabbing Kelley's hand and playing with her fingers.

"I like that idea." She says, pressing a kiss to your hand. "And until then I just want to stay in bed with you and do nothing but make love to you." She wiggles her eyebrows at you and you can't help but roll your eyes and laugh.

"Oh no, we need to train, stay in shape. Dawn would kill us if we're not top fit in January." You tell her with a laugh. "So, training..and I also want to go out on the weekend!"

"And I want to go on a hike!" Kelley says loudly, clapping her hands together. "And don't forget about my camp, you said you'd be there!"

"I wouldn't wanna miss it." You say with a smile.

"Good." She grins at as she stands up and pulls you towards the sofa. "Now what movie are we watching? What about-"

"Finding Nemo?" You suggest, grinning at her with big puppy eyes.

Kelley chuckles and presses a kiss to your forehead. "Finding Nemo it is."

* * *

You have family dinner at your parents house a few days later. It's the perfect opportunity to tell them that you plan on bringing someone home for the holidays and your birthday.  
  
"Don't be a _coward."_ Emma tells you quietly when you're in the kitchen, getting everything you need to set the table.  
  
"I'm _not!"_ You say, not even convincing yourself.  
  
"Yes, you _are!_ Just ask them. Or tell them. Whatever. But _do_ it!" She grabs the plates and walks into the next room to set the table. You sigh loudly and follow after her.  
  
Emma keeps glaring at you all through dinner and you try your best to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Are you girls alright?" Your Dad asks after a while and you both just nod your heads without looking up.  
  
Five silent minutes later your Mom speaks up. "Okay, you two, what is going on?"  
  
"Don't ask _me!"_ Emma exclaims, staring at you with small eyes.  
  
"Emily?" Your Dad asks gently, putting his hand onto your arm. "What's going on, baby girl?"  
  
You groan and rub your face with your hands. "I..I wanted to..to ask you something. Tell you something." You're not sure if you wanna tell or ask. "There's something you need to know. You and Mom." You look between your parents and they both smile at you.  
  
"What is it, honey?" Your Mom asks, taking your hand into hers.  
  
"I-I-I-"  
  
"Is this about the fact that you're seeing someone?" Your Dad asks with a smirk and you stare at him with wide eyes.  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Oh, baby girl, I'm your _Dad._ I _notice_ stuff like that. We _both_ do." He says, tilting his head towards your Mom who's smirking at you as well.  
  
"Oh. How-How long have you- and-and..how?"  
  
"I had a feeling before you went to Rio. You seemed so..happy and you were smiling so much and..I just had a feeling. Your mother didn't believe me at first but when you came back after your season she realized that I was probably right. She still owes me 10 dollars though." He says with a laugh and you stare at your Mom, your mouth slightly open.  
  
She shrugs. "We made a little bet during summer."  
  
"About?" Emma asks with a laugh.  
  
"About if our daughters are seeing someone."  
  
_"Daughters?"_ You and Emma ask at the same time.  
  
"Of course. If you want to make me rich, Emma, darling, you're hopefully dating someone as well." Your Mom says with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you but Emily is the only one." Emma says, smirking at you.  
  
"So, who is this mystery person you're dating?" Your Mom asks with a smile. "Is he some handsome guy you met in Portland?"  
  
"Did you make a bet about _that_ too?" Emma asks with a laugh. Your parents just look at each other, both biting their lips and you and Emma can't help but stare at them with wide eyes.  
  
_"Seriously?_ What did you bet?" You ask, looking between them.  
  
"10 dollars that it's a girl." Your father says and you feel yourself blushing. Emma chuckles. "And another 10 dollars that it's a teammate of yours."  
  
Emma snorts and the water she just tried to drink lands all over the table, her face red from coughing.  
  
"Well..I guess Mom owes you 30 dollars now." You say with a laugh, smiling at your Dad.  
  
"Ha!" He exclaims, holding his hand out towards his wife. "I _knew_ it. Come on, honey, pay up." Your Mom groans but still hands him the money before they both look at you again.  
  
"You didn't tell us who she is." Your Mom says and you sigh.  
  
"Yeah, about that..I'm gonna take her home for Thanksgiving..or my birthday, so you can meet her. And I'm gonna spend some time with her family as well." You look between them with big eyes. "If..if that's okay?"

"Of course, honey." Your Mom tells you with a gentle smile. "And Emma, if you want to bring some boy or girl home, we'd love to meet them."  
  
Emma shakes her head with a laugh. "Oh, no, no boy. And no girl, I leave them to Emily." You kick her under the table and glare at her. "Ooww!"  
  
"Shut up." You growl with a laugh. "And she's..she's no girl."  
  
"She's not?" Your Dad asks interested.  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "Well, she's older than me, so I'd like to think of her as a woman."  
  
Emma chuckles and rolls her eyes. "You're _taller_ though."  
  
"So you've met her?" Your Mom asks, looking at Emma now.  
  
"Yeah, a few times actually." Emma admits. "She's really nice. I'm sure you'll love her."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Your Dad asks and you try to avoid his gaze. "Did you think we wouldn't approve or _disown_ you? We've known you liked girls since..forever, I'd say. So what were you afraid of?"  
  
You sigh and start picking at your nails. "I-I wasn't afraid. I knew and know that me being with a woman doesn't change anything, I know you're cool about that. It's just that..she's my teammate, so that's different than just some random girl. And we wanted to wait until, well, after the Olympics and the season so that we wouldn't be distracted for our last games."  
  
"If you'd known how the Olympics ended you could have told us in June already." Your Dad says with a laugh and you can't help but gently punch his shoulder.  
  
"Anyway, we only told our siblings and some friends found out on accident-" Emma chuckles and you glare at her. "-but apart from that we wanted to tell you, our parents, next. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."  
  
"Well, we're gonna meet her in a few days anyway. I'm really looking forward to it." Your Mom's smiling at you. "What was her name again?"  
  
"That's a surprise." You reply with a grin, as Emma just shakes her head at you with a laugh.

* * *

"Your parents think _what?!"_  
  
"That I'm either with Christen or Tobin or Alex."  
  
"But.. _why?"_  
  
"They already thought that I was dating CP when we were at Stanford. And Tobs and me, well, we surf a lot together and are just great friends, so..yeah. And Alex..I just think they are big fans of Alex Morgan." You can hear Kelley's laugh through the phone.  
  
"Huh, wow. So you didn't tell them it's me?"  
  
"Nah, I said it's a suprise and that they were going to know soon enough. After all you don't look anything like those three. Anyway, _tomorrow."_  
  
"Yes, _tomorrow."_  
  
"So, I've talked to Ali and Ash and they said if they have some place to sleep they'd love to come."  
  
"Seriously? That's great! They can stay at the apartement, Moe surely won't mind. Is Erin coming as well?"  
  
"Yep, and Emma?"  
  
"Of course. I'm excited!"  
  
"And afterwards we're going on our hike?"  
  
"Not right afterwards, but..on the weekend, yes."  
  
"Awesome!"

* * *

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into  this." Moe says, shaking her head as she stares at the building in front of you. Women of all ages are walking in and out of the door to the club and a bunch are sitting outside around tables.

"Oh come on, Moe, it's gonna be great!" Ash says with a laugh, wrapping her arm around Ali's waist.  
  
"You're one to talk, you have your woman with you, or course it's gonna be great for _you."_ Moe is still staring ahead with wide eyes. "I feel like the forth wheel..or well, the seventh wheel."  
  
"That's what happens when you're friends with couples." Kelley laughs.  
  
"I'm no couple." Emma says quietly and Erin walks over to her.  
  
"Oooh, Emmy, wanna be my girlfriend for the night?" She asks, grabbing Emma's hand. "Gotta find out if all the Sonnett girls are girlfriend material."  
  
Emma laughs and takes Erin's hand. "I'd love to. Gotta see if all the O'Haras are girlfriend material."  
  
"Now I'm _definitely_ the seventh wheel." Moe groans, stumbling into Ali who steadies her.  
  
"Don't be a baby, Brian." Erin tells her, grabbing her shoulder with her free hand.  
  
"Yeah, Moe, maybe you'll even find a woman tonight." Ali jokingly says with a laugh.  
  
"Don't!" You say as Moe opens her mouth to respond. "Let's just go in and see what the night has in store for us, okay?"  
  
You hold the door to "My Sister's Room" open and then you all walk inside, the loud music on full blast.  
  
"Oooh, this is gonna be a good night." Kelley says, rubbing her hands together with a grin. When she takes your hand and walks towards the bar you know that she's right. It's gonna be a good night.  
  
**The next day...**  
  
You wake up with a headache so you decide to get some water from the kitchen for Kelley and yourself. You carefully wiggle out of your girlfriend's embrace and put on some oversized shirt before you tiptoe into the kitchen. Ali and Ash are wrapped up in each others arms on the sofa, Emma and Erin are lying on the spare air-bed, Emma's feet next to Erin's face and Emma's arms wrapped around Erin's legs. You can't help but laugh at the sight of them, all softly snoring.  
  
You grab two big glasses with water and tiptoe back to your room when suddenly the door to Moe's room opens.  
  
"Hey, Moe." You whisper. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did, I-" You stop mid sentence and stare at the woman standing in Moe's door. It's definitely _not_ Morgan. "Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm not completely happy with it, but I figured I'd give it to you now and put camp and Thanksgiving and birthday into the next chapter. Sorry if this one's not what you expected.
> 
> But as always, let me know what you liked and didn't like :)
> 
> And please be patient again, the next chapter is going to take a while, I have a lot going on at the moment.
> 
> Enjoy your weekend :)


	44. we can be heroes just for one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay, so here's the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for all your comments. I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter though ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's not much happening but it's at least something :)

_**The next day...**_  
  
_You wake up with a headache so you decide to get some water from the kitchen for Kelley and yourself. You carefully wiggle out of your girlfriend's embrace and put on some oversized shirt before you tiptoe into the kitchen. Ali and Ash are wrapped up in each others arms on the sofa, Emma and Erin are lying on the spare air-bed, Emma's feet next to Erin's face and Emma's arms wrapped around Erin's legs. You can't help but laugh at the sight of them, all softly snoring._  
  
_You grab two big glasses with water and tiptoe back to your room when suddenly the door to Moe's room opens._  
  
_"Hey, Moe." You whisper. "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry if I did, I-" You stop mid sentence and stare at the woman standing in Moe's door. It's definitely not Morgan. "Who are you?"_  
  
...  
  
The woman in front of you is probably the most gorgeous woman you've ever seen. Her hair is dark, almost black, but rather a really dark brown and her eyes are a piercing light blue. Her smokey eye is smudged just the right way to make her eyes pop out in a really sexy way. Her hair falls around her shoulders in big waves and she's dressed in a tight black dress, showing off her strong arms and legs. She holds a pair of high heels in one and a purse in the other hand.  
  
"Who are _you?"_ She suddenly asks and you blink a few times. She sounds sexy.  
  
"I-I live here." You stutter, looking behind her to find Moe laying flat on her stomach on the bed, snorring slightly.  
  
"She didn't mention she had a roommate." The mysterious woman says, nodding back into the room.  
  
You're awkwardly staring at each other for a few moments, neither knowing what to say. How on earth did Moe take such a gorgeous woman with her? And _why?_ What _happened_ last night? You realize that a big part of last night is just a blank space in your head and you don't even know how and when you got home.  
  
"Uh-do you.." You start, staring at Mystery - she didn't tell you her name, so you're just gonna call her that in your head. "Do you want..some..breakfast?" You cringe after realizing you just offered Moe's one night stand or whatever to have breakfast in your apartement. "Or some coffee? Water?"  
  
Her face lights up a bit and she steps forward, closing the door behind her. "I'd like to use the toilet, if that's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." You show her the bathroom and then immediately return to your room, closing the door behind you and leaning against it, water still in your hands.  
  
"Come here, babe." Kelley mumbles with closed eyes. After you don't move or answer she opens them only to find you staring at her with wide eyes. "Everything okay?"  
  
You shake your head, eyes still wide.  
  
"What happened?" Kelley sits up and looks worried.  
  
You gulp. "I think Moe had a one night stand with some mysterious woman."  
  
Kelley's eyes are suddenly wide and her mouth hangs open. _"What?"_  
  
"You heard right." You walk over to her and you both drink the water you brought. "I walked into her when I came out of the kitchen. I..She..What do we do now?"  
  
"Well, I wanna see her. And we need to talk to Moe." Kelley's stomach growls. "And we need breakfast. Come on." She stands up and takes your hand, throwing on some shorts and shirt before making her way towards the kitchen. The living room is still quiet, only filled with slight snorring and occasional loud breaths, so you slowly tiptoe into the kitchen, trying not to wake anyone up. Kelley takes some ham and eggs out of the fridge and you start making coffee. Suddenly someone clears their throat behind you.  
  
"Uhm, guys?" Ali's looking at you, biting her lip and tugging at her top. "Who's..who's that woman in your bathroom?"  
  
"That's..that's Mystery." You reply, taking a sip of your coffee.  
  
"Who's Mystery?" She asks, clearly confused.  
  
"Moe's one night stand."  
  
"Moe's WHAT?" Ali exclaims, staring at you with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't _know!"_ You shrug your shoulders. "She just came out of Moe's room and I have _no idea_ who she is!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
You whip your head around and of course there's Mystery standing in the hallway. Ali turns around and extend her hand towards her.

"Hi, I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Ali."  
  
Mystery blinks a few times before shaking Ali's hand. "Uhm, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Kelley!" Kelley says cheerfully, walking over and standing next to Ali.  
  
"Ni-Nice to meet you too." Mystery says with a small smile.  
  
"Well, I'm Emily." You say, waving from your spot behind Ali and Kelley.  
  
"Is that coffee I smell?" Ash asks, walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around Ali. "Morning, babe." After a few seconds she notices the stranger and stares at her. "Hi." She says, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Hi." Mystery bites her lip and stares between the four of you.  
  
"Who's that, babe?" Ash asks quietly, leaning close to Ali, eyes still on Mystery.  
  
"I have no idea." Ali whispers back, shrugging her shoulders a bit.  
  
"She's Moe's one night stand." Kelley exclaims way to loud for your hangover head.  
  
_"Whaaat?"_ Ash drawls, staring between Kelley and Mystery.  
  
"Who's..who's Moe?" Mystery suddenly asks and now you're all staring at her.  
  
"Uhm..the woman who's room you apparently slept in last night?" You say rather rethorically.  
  
"I thought her name was Elliott." She narrows her eyes in confusion. "She definitely said her name was Elliott."  
  
"Who's Elliott?" Emma asks, rubbing her eyes and walking into the kitchen, Erin just a step behind her.  
  
"Who are _you?"_ Erin asks, jerking to a halt and staring at the stranger who's name you still don't know.  
  
"Well, Moe apparently pretended that her name was Elliott." Kelley explains. "And we still don't know who _you_ are." She's looking at Mystery now.  
  
The situation is pretty funny, to be honest. You're standing in your kitchen, coffee in hand, Kelley is cooking breakfast, Ash and Ali are leaning into each other, Emma starts helping Kelley with the eggs as Erin grabs your coffee and takes a sip. And a mysterious woman is standing in front of you and no one has an idea who she is.  
  
"I'm Olivia." Mystery says, looking between you and the rest of the girls. "And I have _no idea_ where I am."  
  
"You're in my apartement." You tell her, raising your hand. "And Moe's. Morgan's. _Elliott's._ Her name is _Morgan."_ Olivia nods her head and you just stare at each other.  
  
Suddenly Kelley interrupts the momentary silence. "Breakfast's ready! Everybody grab some forks and come here." She puts a huge pan with scrambled eggs and ham in the middle of the table and sits down. "And then let's reconstruct last night because I honestly can't remember how in God's name Moe managed to take some girl home with her."

* * *

Turns out, Olivia isn't only breathtakingly stunning, she's also funny and kind and nice and really great. And she remembers more of last night than most of you. Because to be honest, you all drank way too much  
  
"So why exactly did Moe tell you here name was Elliott?" Erin asks with a laugh and Olivia shrugs.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea! She was just standing there alone and I thought that she looked, you know, nice and so I walked over and introduced myself and then she said her name was Elliott."  
  
"And..how..how did you end up in my apartment?" You ask, moving your hand around.  
  
"She said she wanted to have a _'sapphic one night stand'._ I don't know, I didn't really think that much into it." Olivia admits. "I was just looking for some fun."  
  
"Oh my god, so she seriously..did it?" Ali presses a hand to her mouth and stares at Olivia with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no!" She says, putting her hands up. "We didn't even kiss!"  
  
"What?!" Ash exclaims now.  
  
"Yeah, she said, she wanted to take me home first and then show me her _'ways_ _of lady loving'._ So we took a cab and came here and she lead me into her room and I-I tried to be sexy and pushed her back onto the bed and she..well..she immediately fell asleep." Olivia admits with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"So nothing happened?" Emma asks, mouth full with scrambled eggs.  
  
Olivia shakes her head. "No. And hadn't I been so tired I would have left but I just decided to sleep here because I really didn't want to get out again. Didn't know I'd have breakfast with that many people in the morning."

"So you wanna tell me Moe takes a woman home, a gorgeous, sexy woman by the way-" Erin starts and Olivia blushes. "-and she just does _nothing_ with her? I mean, even _I_  would have let her do some lady loving to me."  
  
Everyone stares at her. "You're _married,_ Erin. I don't think Derek would be too pleased with that idea." Kelley tells her sister, both eyebrows raised.  
  
Erin just shrugs. "If he saw how hot Olivia was he'd just be jealous he didn't get the chance to."  
  
"Are you sure you're not a _tiny_ bit gay?" Emma asks quietly, leaning close to Erin.  
  
Erin wraps an arm around Emma and sighs. "Honestly, I'm not really into labeling myself or other people. And I can't deny that I'm surrounded by beautiful women right now and that I absolutely would try it, but still, I just, I love _men."_ She shrugs apologetically. "And we already have KellBell, she's queer enough for our whole family."  
  
"Idiot." Kelley mumbles with a laugh and you press a kiss to her cheek.  
  
Olivia points between Erin and Kelley. "So you two are sisters?" They both nod their heads. "Twins?" They both laugh.  
  
"Nope, that'd be us." Emma says, nodding towards you.  
  
"Huh?" Olivia looks between you and Emma. "You two are _twins?"_ You nod your heads. "Well, honestly, you two-" She's pointing at Kelley and Erin. "-look more like twins. Are you sure?" She's looking at you intently and you laugh.  
  
"Yes, we're sure. We may be only fraternal twins, but yes, we're twins." You tell her and Emma laughs as well.  
  
"Huh." Olivia looks at Ash and Ali now. "Please don't tell me you're sisters as well."  
  
Ali almost chokes on her coffee and Ash on her ham.  
  
"No! God, no." Ali says after a few coughs. "That would be weird, no. Ash is my girlfriend, not my sister."  
  
Olivia lets out a loud sigh. "Oh thank god!"

* * *

It's an hour later when you finally hear Moe stumbling out of her room and towards the bathroom. Breakfast has long been eaten and you're just sitting around, talking about last night, at least the parts you remember about it.  
  
"Hey, Olivia, I have an idea." Ash says, grabbing Olivia's arm and whispering something into her ear.  
  
"Are you sure?" Olivia asks after Ash finished talking.  
  
"Absolutely, it's gonna be fun!" Ash nods her head with a big grin. "Everyone else, just play along!"  
  
You stare at her in confusion but before you get to ask Moe's already standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, guys." She mumbles, walking towards the cupboard like a zombie. She starts making herself some coffee and you all just stare at her back.  
  
Suddenly Ash nudges Olivia and pushes her towards Moe. "Go!"  
  
"I don't know about you, guys, but I have literally no idea what happened last night." Moe says, not looking up from her coffee. "I hope you can shed some light on what happened."  
  
Olivia slowly walks towards Moe and wraps her arms around her from behind. "Morning, babe." She says before pressing a kiss to Moe's neck.  
  
"Oh my god." Kelley coughs and laughs quietly and you all have to bite your lips to not start laughing.  
  
"Mmmh." Moe humms, leaning back a bit. Then suddenly you see her whole body tensing up and she immediately turns around, staring at Olivia with wide eyes. "Who are you?!"  
  
"Babe, you already forgot who I _am?_ I thought I'd made a good impression last night. One that would make you remember me." Olivia says, sounding completely serious and convincing.  
  
Moe's eyes widen even more. "Wha-" She's staring at you now. "Em, who's that? And what happened?"  
  
You put your hands up. "Don't ask _me._ I'm not the one with the one night stand."  
  
"One night-" Moe shakes her head in disbelief. "No. No." She's staring at Olivia now. "No. Who are you? No."  
  
"That's Olivia." Ali explains. "I can't believe you forgot that. The way you screamed her name last night I thought you'd remember."  
  
Erin already turned around and you can see her shoulders shaking from laughter. Emma's doing her best to maintain a calm face but the corners of her mouth are starting to twitch. Ash is biting her lips so hard you think she'll start bleeding soon and Kelley has her face buried into your chest, silently laughing into it.  
  
"What?" Moe screams, shaking her head furiously. "No. No. No. That can't have happened. No. I'm- I'm not- I'm not a homosexual!" She exclaims desperately, eyes still wide.  
  
"No, you're a ho _moe_ sexual." Ash says and now you all can't help it anymore, you're just laughing so hard until there are tears in your eyes.  
  
"Why-Why are you all laughing like that?" Moe asks, voice small and unsure.  
  
Kelley walks over to her and wraps her arms around her. "We're just kidding, MoeyBowey. Nothing happened."  
  
"What? Then..who is that?" She asks, looking at Olivia.  
  
"Well, I'm still Olivia." She says with a laugh.  
  
"How did you..why are you.." Moe starts asking.  
  
"You were drunk and took her home, and drunk you has lesbian fantasies apparently." Erin explains. "But drunk you also fell asleeep immediately, so nothing happened."  
  
Moe flops down on a seat with a loud sigh. "Don't scare me like that, guys!"

* * *

"I can't believe I wanted to..to..I don't even _know_ what I would have done with her!" Moe exclaims, still not fully believing how she behaved last night.  
  
"I'm sure you would have..found your ways." Ash says, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"Nooo!" Moe whines. "She's a woman, I don't know what to do with a woman. Where to-" She's moving her hands around as if she's touching someone. "-you know. I don't _know."_

"Come on, Moe." Ash leans forward on her elbows.  
  
"What?!" Moe exclaims. "I _don't_ know!"  
  
"Moe."  
  
"Ash."  
  
"Morgan."  
  
"Ashlyn."  
  
"God, you'd be such a bad lesbian." Erin interrupts with a laugh. "Even _I_  know what I'd do with a woman. I mean, I'm one myself." Moe looks at her in confusion.  
  
"Oh, Moe, you're so innocent." Emma says, pinching Moe's cheeks.  
  
"Ugh. Stop it." Moe groans. "Can we like eat now?"  
  
"Eat?" Ali asks with a laugh. "All we've done since we're up is _eat."_  
  
Moe just shrugs. "Yeah. I'm still hungry though. Why don't we go to that Italian place down the street? I could use some pizza right now."  
  
You unanimously decide to get pizza and talk and laugh more about last night before Ash and Ali head back to Orlando, Emma to Marietta, Erin to her apartement and you and Kelley prepare for your hike the next day.

* * *

The next day you and Kelley make the almost three hour drive to the border to North Carolina to Sky Valley from where you're gonna hike Rabun Bald. It's a beautiful November day, not too warm, not too cold, the sun is shining and there's even some snow. Kelley keeps singing John Denver songs as you're making your way to the top.

"I hear her voice in the morning hour, she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away. And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterdaaaay." She sings dramatically, gesticulating her hands around and jumping up and down.

It's easy.

Being with Kelley, laughing at her singing, smiling, joking around. It's simple, it's easy.

And you love it.

You stopped and Kelley is several feet ahead of you when she turns around, looking at you with her head tilted sideways.

"Do you want to take a break?" She asks, slowly taking a few steps back towards you.

You shake your head. "No."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." You smile at her. "I'm okay. More than okay."

Kelley shakes her head and laughs. "Then come on, we have a mountain to climb!"

She grabs your hand and you start walking up the trail again, this time hand in hand, singing together.

"So kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me gooo."

"Didn't know you're such a John Denver fan." You tell her when she starts singing what feels like the 137th John Denver song.

"I like his songs." Kelley shrugs. "They make me feel like home. Or _miss_ home. I mean, we can also sing..Taylor Swift?"

You laugh but start singing Taylor Swift until you finally reach the top.

It's beautiful.

All you can see is infinity and trees in all colours. All you can hear are birds and the wind and Kelley breathing next to you. She leans closer and puts her head onto your shoulder as she whispers into your ear, her arm stretched out, pointing at the horizon.

"Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

She's laughing now and you can't help but laugh yourself. Of course Kelley would come up with something like a Disney quote.

"You're such a goof." You shake your head and laugh at her.

"But you love me!" She looks at you with puppy eyes and you gently punch her shoulder.

"Yes, I do. Even though you just made me your son."

Kelley grins devilishly. "Who's your daddy?"

You groan. "Oh god, Kelley."

"What? Come on, I'm at least your frat daddy." She smirks at you, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Sometimes I really wonder how I fell for you." You retort, shaking your head with a laugh.

"That's the irresistible O'Hara charm." Kelley says with a smug look.

"Of course, Kelley." You laugh and take her hand, leading her to a nearby bench, sitting down and unpacking something to eat.

On your way down you sing and whistle and hum song after song, sometimes stopping to take a picture or share a kiss or just enjoy the scenery. You pass a chalet with a fire and wooden chairs outside where you rest and drink chocolate milk. Apres hike, Kelley calls it, and shortly after your stop you're at your car again and on your way back to Atlanta.

Kelley falls asleep ten minutes into the drive and wakes up when you're driving through the suburbs.

She stretches and yawns before leaning over to kiss your cheek. "Sorry I fell asleep for so long. You could have woken me up though!"

"Nah, you looked so peaceful. And your snorring is very comforting." You look at her quickly and she glares at you before laughing.

It's late when you get back to your apartement. Moe is laying on the sofa with Fabrice' head in her lap. Her head keeps falling from one side to the other and their soft snores tell you that they're both asleep. You take off your shoes and then tiptoe towards your room, trying not to wake them up. You take a hot shower together before you climb into bed and under the covers, cuddling close and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Kelley's camp starts in the morning of November 21st. There are several people helping her, some with training, like a teammate from Sky Blue or some guys, others with everything else, like her Mom. You feel like you are there primarily to make sure Kelley doesn't forget anything or doesn't worry too much.  
  
"Relax, Kel, your Mom took care of everything. All the shirts and bags and stuff are already there and you don't have to worry about anything." You tell her as you're driving down to Peachtree City, one hand just above her knee.  
  
"I know, I know." Kelley sighs. "I just want it to be perfect for everyone. For the kids, you know?"  
  
"I know and I'm sure it's gonna be perfect. Now stop worrying, we're there in a few minutes." You tell her with a laugh as you're driving towards the soccer field.

 

"So here's where you became _the_  Kelley O'Hara?" You ask, looking over the field in front of you.  
  
" _The_  Kelley O'Hara?" Kelley replys with a laugh as she's starting to set everything up.  
  
"Yes, _the_  Kelley O'Hara, goal scoring machine in Stanford, best outside back on the national team-"  
  
"You're just saying that because you love me." Kelley interrupts with a laugh.  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "I do love you, yes, but I'm just telling the truth. You're amazing." You wrap your arms around her from behind and press a kiss to her shoulder.  
  
"You're silly. But yes, this is where everything began."  
  
"This is where Kelley O'Hara, just a kid from Peachtree City, became Kelley O'Hara, Olympic Gold medalist, World Cup Champion, goal scorer against Germany.." You point your hand towards the field, waving around and Kelley chuckles next to you.  
  
"You sound like you're giving a speech at my funeral." Kelley says as she grabs your hand. "Now come on, let's meet the others before the kids arrive."

 

You can't help the big smile on your face when Kelley welcomes the six to twelve years olds at 9 am. She's just too good with kids. They are being split into groups and each of them gets a trainer. Kelley just jumps from one group to another, always laughing and joking and smiling. She shows them the drills and techniques to stay sharp and ready, how to develop their drills, even at a young age, how to dominate their opponents both on the defensive and offensive side, how to be confident before, during and after a game and so much more. For three hours she's like a rubber ball, running around, answering questions and finally taking pictures and signing autographs and stuff.  
  
You have a short break and eat some of the snacks Kelley's Mom made. She's the perfect soccer mom, you think.  
  
"Why exactly are your shirts orange?" One of the other trainers asks, tugging at the hem of his shirt.  
  
"Because..I don't know." Kelley replies, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"That's because _I_  ordered them." Karen says, smiling proudly. "And orange is my favorite colour."  
  
"Orange is _ugly,_ Mom." Kelley squinches up her face in disgust.  
  
Karen narrows her eyes at her daughter. "If you would have ordered them on your own you could have chosen the colour, but you forgot about that so now they are orange."  
  
The group chuckles and Kelley pouts like a child.  
  
At 2 pm she welcomes the 13 to 18 year olds. It's the same procedure as in the morning, Kelley running around between groups, laughing and joking with them. Before she answers a bunch of questions you even make your own mannequin challenge, which is fun for the kids and you as well.  
  
After that Kelley starts answering questions about high school soccer and Stanford and playing in the NWSL and with the national team and whatever comes to the kids minds.

"Who's your biggest inspiration?"

"That's a good question-" Kelley starts and you can't help but interrupt her.  
  
"Jesus Christ is her biggest inspiration!"  
  
Laughter fills the crowd as Kelley grins at you. Even if she gives another answer you know you're right. Kelley's not as obvious about her faith like Tobin, she doesn't have a cross tattooed on her neck like you, doesn't quote bible verses on her social media. Still one thing you've learned about her in the last year is that she's deeply rooted in her faith. After all you're from the south and most people are very religious. Kelley's faith is different though than most peoples. You don't know why or how, for you it just feels different.  
  
You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you didn't even notice Kelley answering and a girl asking the next question.  
  
"Who's your favorite player to play with on the national team?"  
  
"Favorite player to play with on the national team is probably Emily Sonnett." Kelley turns around and looks at you. "If you guys have heard of her. She's a really good dancer too." She smirks at you.  
  
"She's not lying!" You exclaim and everyone laughs until another girl asks about Kelley's motivation.  
  
"Motivation, dang, that's one of the best questions I've ever gotten. Uhm, I think it's just that, for me, I _love_  soccer, and I've grown to love it even more as I've gotten older, which a lot of people get to a point where they don't like it anymore, but for me I think my motivation is just seeing..how _good_  I can get. Because.. I think a lot of people get to a point where they feel satisfied and.. I'm never satisfied. I feel like there's always another level, the next step, uhm..you know, another move that I can incorporate into my game. So it's really just..worrying about myself and how far I can go and what I can do to improve and get better."  
  
She answers a few more questions until it's time for the last one.  
  
"Okay, last one!" Kelley says, looking around expectantly.  
  
"Has Tobin Heath ever megged you?" Some girl asks quietly.  
  
Kelley laughs. "To- has Tobin Heath ever, NO, but I've definitely megged her!" She replies with sarcasm.  
  
"Tobin's megged everyone, Tobin's megged Messi!" You exclaim and everyone's laughing again.  
  
Kelley shakes her head at you, grinning, before she explains where she's gonna sign stuff and take pictures with them if they want to.  
  
Everyone wants autographs and pictures with Kelley, of course, but a lot of the kids want you to take pictures with them or sign their stuff as well. You happily put arms around kids, hug them and sign their cleats and pictures.  
  
"Your pen is horrible." You tell some girl with blue eyes and green prewrap with a laugh as you're signing her stuff.  
  
It's half past six when everyone left and an hour later when finally everything's packed and cleaned.  
  
"God, I'm so tired." Kelley whines with a raspy voice, leaning into your side. "So much talking and shouting and laughing and running around."  
  
"I'm gonna tell Dawn that you're exhausted after a day with kids, she surely has some exercises for you." You tell her with a laugh, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
Kelley looks at you with wide eyes before she starts laughing. "You wanna play some one on one?"  
  
"Like now?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on." She tugs at your arm and grabs a ball.  
  
"I thought you're tired?" You ask, laughing as you walk behind her onto the field again.  
  
"What are you doing, Kel?" Theresa shouts and Kelley turns around with a big grin.  
  
"Playing soccer!" She says as if it's the most obvious thing, holding her hands up.  
  
"Don't be late on Thursday, Kelley!" Her Mom shouts with a wave.  
  
"We won't!" Kelley shouts back, juggling the ball between her feet now. "And thank you, everyone!"  
  
The rest of the helpers just shake their heads and laugh before they start leaving, waving goodbye.

Kelley passes you the ball and walks backwards towards the goal. "Come on. Shoot at me."  
  
You can't help but laugh. "You're no goalkeeper and I'm no striker."  
  
Kelley looks offended but still smiles. "Hey, I played on Hope Solo's backline for years and I've trained with her, I'm like at padawan keeper level. And who knows where Jill is going to play you, you may end up between Alex and Christen."  
  
You take a shot without warning and it lands behind Kelley in goal. She looks at you, dumbfounded.  
  
"I thought you wanted to be keeper, Kel?" You tease. "Don't just stand there and look at me."  
  
"But you're so hot!" Kelley wiggles her eyebrows at you, passing the ball back.  
  
You take another shot and Kelley wards it off, the ball rolling back to you. She smirks at you and you start shooting at her again. You play, alterning in goal, until the sun is down and the only light is coming from the moon and the stars. Your grey track pants are green from all the grass stains and your shirt is soaked with sweat. Your ponytail is a mess and you're tired and exhausted but at the same time you can't stop smiling and grinning.  
  
You're happy.  
  
"Five shots from the penalty spot each." Kelley says with a smile. "Then we head back to Atlanta. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." You shake her hand and grab the ball from her arms. "You're on, get in goal."  
  
You both end up missing two shots and stopping two.  
  
"We're so bad." Kelley exclaims with a laugh. "No wonder we lost against Sweden."  
  
You stare at her, mouth wide open, before you start laughing. "Come on, stud. Let's get home." You grab the ball with one and Kelley's hand with the other hand.  
  
"But we haven't finished yet, there's no winner!" Kelley complains, looking between you and the goal.  
  
You stop and let the ball drop onto the floor before you turn around and grab both of her hands. "I don't care, Kelley. I know how cheesy that sounds but I'm already the winner. Being here with you, in your hometown, the field where you grew up to be the player and person you are today. You gave me your heart, your love, you let me be part of your life and the things that matter to you. I don't want to compete against you. I just want to get home and fall asleep next to you."  
  
Kelley pushes your hair back and cups your face. "God, I love you so much. What did I even do to deserve you?" She shakes her head, smiling at you. "Thank you for being here today. It meant a lot to me."  
  
You shrug your shoulders. "There's nowhere I would have rather been."  
  
"Come on. Let's get home." She says as she presses a gentle kiss to your lips, taking your hand and walking towards the car. You wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple.  
  
"I love you." You whisper, grinning against her cheek.  
  
Kelley turns her head and presses another kiss to your lips, this time longer, with more passion, more meaning. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> I decided to leave Thanksgiving for the next chapter, otherwise it would have been too long and you would have had to wait until probably next week and I didn't want to let you wait for so long. Patience is a virtue but unfortunately I'm not at all patient myself, so, yeah :)
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think :)
> 
> And maybe someone recognises where I got Olivia/Mysterys name from ;)


	45. days like these lead to nights like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I had most of the chapter written a week ago, but I also had some test (about grammar and syntactic theories), so I had no time to finish it and then during football/soccer practice a few days ago I pretty much broke my left arm. It's not completely broken, but now I have my arm in a cast for at least two weeks, so I'm limited to using my right hand only.  
> I left some parts for the next chapter and tried to finish this one with one hand. It's not perfect though, but it's something.  
> I don't know when I'll be able to use both hands again, at least not until June, so please be patient.  
> Now enjoy the chapter, forgive me for any mistakes and have a great weekend :)

"Would you _please_ stop and sit down?"  
  
You've been pacing around the living room for the past twenty minutes and Moe has been patiently watching you the whole time until she finally can't take it anymore.  
  
"Seriously, calm down, Em."  
  
You stop and stare at her with wide eyes. "I'm nervous!" You exclaim, throwing your hands up in the air before starting to pace around again.  
  
Moe groans and crosses her arms, trying to watch tv, your body being in the way half of the time.  
  
"Do you like wanna _talk_ about it?" She offers. "Why are you nervous?"  
  
"Because I'm about to meet Kelley's _parents?"_ As if it's not obvious why you're nervous.  
  
"I thought you met them before?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as like, the girl who's sleeping with their daughter." You exclaim desperately, flopping down on the sofa next to Moe.  
  
"Oh thank god, finally I can see something." She says with a laugh and you punch her shoulder.  
  
"Seriously, Morgan, I'm nervous. What if-" You pick at your cuticles and bite your lips. "What if they don't like me as Kelley's girlfriend? What if I'm not good enough? What if-"  
  
"Stop." Moe interrupts, turning to face you. "They're gonna love you, Em."  
  
"No, they-"  
  
"Uh!" She puts her hand up, signaling for you to be quiet. "You're amazing, Emily. You're funny and witty and talented and kind and your sense of humour is just.." She shakes her head with a laugh. "..beyond words. And you're an awesome friend. And I'm sure you're an even better girlfriend. You make Kelley happy, that's for sure and that's all that's gonna matter to her parents."  
  
Just when you're about to say something, the door opens and Kelley comes in with a big smile. "Hey, Bean. Hey, babe." She pats Moe's shoulder and presses a kiss to your head.  
  
"Oh thank god you're here!" Moe exclaims with a laugh. "This one was getting a little bit crazy." She points at you with her hand.  
  
"What? Why?" Kelley sits down next to you, an arm around your back, and studies you curiously.  
  
"She's nervous." Moe explains.  
  
"What? Why?" Kelley asks again and you open your mouth to open when Moe speaks for you.  
  
"Because she's meeting your parents and she doesn't think they'll like her."  
  
"What? Why?" Kelley exclaims, staring at you. "They'll love you! They already do, I'm sure."  
  
"That's what Isaid." Moe says with a self-satisfied look and you glare at her before looking back at Kelley.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't help it. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay to be nervous, but trust me, they'll love you." Kelley takes your hand and kisses your cheek. "Now come on, let's get going."  
  
Kelley takes your overnight bag and your hand and after you said your goodbyes to Moe you make the short trip down to Peachtree City. In no time you're in front of Kelley's childhood home and it looks just like in September, only the trees have less leaves and more colours. Kelley parks the car in front of the house next to two others which you assume most be her sibling's.

She gets out of the car and grabs your bags from the backseat before she walks around to open your door. You're still sitting there, with attached seatbelts, staring at the street in front of you. Kelley puts one hand onto the car and leans down so her head is inside the car next to yours.  
  
"You wanna stay in the car?" She asks teasingly.  
  
"Actually.." You start with a small laugh. "But no, I don't, I just..I'm nervous."  
  
Kelley chuckles and grabs your hand, pulling you out of the car. "Who would have thought, confident, witty, bold Emily Sonnett being all nervous about meeting her girlfriend's parents. Whom she already knows by the way, so there's indeed no need to be nervous." You groan and try to walk slower but Kelley just keeps dragging you towards the door.  "Don't be a pussy." She says, smirking at you and you feel yourself blushing.  
  
"Don't say pussy when I'm about to meet your parents, Kelley!" You whisper energetically.  
  
"Why not?" She's turned around now on the doorstep, leaning against the door and raising an eyebrow at you.  
  
"Because it makes me think about _your-"_ You glare at her and whisper the last word. _"-pussy."_

"I don't see the problem." Kelley says, her voice low and husky, as she pulls you closer by your wrist.  
  
You groan and bite your lips. "It makes me horny and I can't be horny now, so please just-" You put one hand up and close your eyes quickly. "-stop talking like that."  
  
Kelley leans forward now until her lips are touching your neck and cheek. "But I love making you.. _horny."_ She whispers before she takes your earlobe between her teeth.  
  
Just then the door opens and you see Erin standing there with a big grin on her face. "Yo, lovebirds, what's up?" She's looking at you now curiously. "Why is your face so red, Emily?" She rolls her eyes and looks at Kelley. "KellBell, what did you do to my future sister-in-law?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kelley exclaims but Erin just crosses her arms and shakes her head with a laugh before stepping aside.  
  
"Come on in, Mom and Dad are in the living room, the boys are in the backyard and Kristy is in the kitchen."  
  
You close the door behind you and take a deep breath. There's no backing out now. Kelley takes your hand and kisses your cheek. "You okay, Em?" You nod, not daring to speak. "Good. I'm gonna say hi to Mom and Dad and play advance party. Erin, be nice!" She kisses your cheek again and squeezes your hand, glaring at Erin from the side before she walks into the living room.  
  
"Nervous?" Erin asks with a smirk and you shove her back a bit with a groan. "Don't be. They love you already as Kelley's teammate and they'll love you as her girlfriend as well. And remember, you have me and Derek and Jerry and Kristy. So really nothing to worry about." She wraps an arm around your waist and you can't help but lean into her.  
  
"Thanks, Erin." You say with a sincere smile, head on her shoulder.  
  
"Kelley!" You suddenly hear Kelley's Mom exclaim. "You're finally here."  
  
"Geez, Ma, We've seen each other like three days ago." You hear Kelley laugh. Apparently she didn't close the door properly.  
  
"Hello, KellBell."  
  
"Hi, Dad."  
  
You can only imagine their smiles as they're so obvious in their voices.  
  
"So, where's that girl of yours?" You hear her Dad ask and Erin chuckles next to you.  
  
"Yes, where's Emily, dear?" Her Mom asks and your eyes widen.  
  
"Em-Em-Wha-How-Why.. why would-" Kelley stutters and you know how flushed her face must be. Erin starts laughing next to you and she has to press a hand to her mouth to keep quiet.  
  
"Oh, honey." Her Mom laughs. "Did you really think we didn't know?"  
  
It's quiet for a moment. "Well, I mean..you-you thought I was dating Christen. Or Tobin. Or Alex."  
  
"Well, I know Alex is married and you're no homewrecker. So that also eliminates Christen and Tobin."  
  
"How do you-"  
  
"Oh, honey. I'm not blind. And remember I've been to a lot of your events and they have been pretty obvious. Also I've talked to Stacy and Cindy-."  
  
"You've talked to their _parents?_ When? Why?"

"Honey, I'm not from the 19th century. Us soccer moms have a lot in common so we keep in touch now and then. And of course we talk about our kids."  
  
"Oh my god, Mom. Do you have like a WhatsApp group called "USWNT Soccer Moms" or what?" Kelley exclaims and you can't help but laugh.  
  
"Wouldn't that rather be a name for a group with Piercy and Amy and Syd?" Kelley's Dad asks and now you and Erin are both laughing.  
  
"Let's just say we know how to use social media and social networks." Her Mom clarifies. "Now, enough of _Preath-"_  
  
_"Mom!"_

"What? Sorry, enough of Tobin and Christen-"  
  
"How did you know then who I'm dating? And why did you say Chris or Tobs or Alex?"  
  
"Well, I was just messing with you. And ever since Emily came here when your grandma died I had a feeling but after seeing you together at your camp.. they way you look at her, Kelley? I haven't seen you look at anyone that way. Not Adam, not Chloe, not Ann, no one. And the way she looks at you?"  
  
"It's the way I look at your mother." Her Dad adds and you can't help but smile. "Her love for you is so bright, you really can't miss it. And I've never seen my little girl so happy. She's good for you. Now, where is Emily? I sure hope you didn't leave her on her own, waiting for you."  
  
"No, I-Erin's with her."  
  
"Oh, poor Emily." Her Dad says and Erin's eyes widen as you start laughing again.  
  
"I'm just.. gonna get her."  
  
You hear footsteps and then the door pushes open and Kelley steps into the hallway again. She looks at you with wide eyes and is about to say something when you cut her off, wrapping your arms around her and pressing your lips to hers. She's caught by surprise but soon cups your face with her hands, taking your bottom lip between hers.  
  
You could get lost in the kiss forever but you know you need to stop so you pull back, pecking her lips a few times, slowly opening your eyes.  
  
"What was that for?" Kelley asks quietly, her fingers wrapped into the collar of your shirt.  
  
You shrug. "I just love you."  
  
You hear a loud sigh and when you pull back more you find Kelley's parents standing in the doorway, Karen's head on Dan's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. They are both smiling brightly at you.  
  
"Mom. Dad." Kelley says, staring at them with wide eyes. "So, uhm..I've-I've found Emily."  
  
Your face is hot and certainly bright red and you bite your lips, trying to smile at them. "H-Hi, Mr and Mrs O'Hara."  
  
Karen shakes her head disapprovingly and takes a few steps towards you, then suddenly she wraps her arms around you, hugging you tightly. "It's _Karen,_ dear." She pulls back, her hands still on your shoulders, and smiles at you. "I'm really happy you're here."  
  
"Emily." Dan says, wrapping his arms around you as well. "Please call me Dan. You're family now."  
  
You stand there in the hallway, Kelley's parents both smiling at you, Kelley cautiously taking your hand and Erin just laughing quietly.  
  
"Now, did Kelley show you to your room already?" Karen asks, looking at the bags that are still on the floor behind you.  
  
"N-No, I didn't know which room-"  
  
"Oh, honey." Karen smirks at her. "I'm sure you've been intimate with each other more than once, so no need for separate rooms. We're really not that prude."

_"Mom!"_ Kelley exclaims with a blush and her parents both just grin at her.

"You never let my boyfriends in high school stay over in my room." Erin says with a pout. "Only after being interrogated by Dad for hours."  
  
"Who says I'm not planning on interrogating her?" Dan asks, smirking between you and his daughters.  
  
"Besides, you had an awful taste in boyfriends in high school, Erin." Karen says, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I always liked Adam." She looks at Kelley now, shrugging. "But I'm glad you broke up though, you're way happier now, thanks to Emily here." She smiles at you and you smile back. "And Erin, I'm really glad you found Derek. He can sleep in your room whenever."  
  
"Yeah, well, we're _married."_ Erin says, still pouting a bit.  
  
Dan claps his hands together. "Why don't you take your bags upstairs, KellBell? I'm gonna join the boys in the backyard, see if I can find Chester."

"Yeah, I'm gonna help Kristy." Erin says and then they're both gone.  
  
Karen smiles at you and squeezes your arm. "I'm really glad you're here, Emily. Be down in an hour." With that she walks away and you and Kelley are left standing in the hallway.  
  
You stare at each other, smiling.  
  
"Huh. Now that went well." Kelley says, nodding her head. "See, told you, no need to be nervous!"

* * *

"I can't believe your parents _knew."_

You shake your head with a laugh as you fall down on Kelley's bed, crossing your arms behind your neck.  
  
"Yeah, me neither." Kelley crawls on top of you and straddles your waist. "They totally figured us out."  
  
You sit up and wrap your arms around Kelley, looking up into her eyes. "And your Mom? She's-"  
  
"-something else, yep." Kelley says with a laugh. "Now, was it that bad?" She pushes your hair back, her fingers lingering at your cheek.  
  
You kiss the insides of her hand with a smile. "No. Not at all. But it's still different, meeting them as your girlfriend. But it was good. I'm still a little nervous about being with your whole family tough. I mean, Derek and Kristy are just the perfect children-in-law and I don't really know how I'm gonna fit in with everyone."  
  
"You really don't need to worry about fitting in." Kelley says, gently stroking your face and neck. "My parents are gonna adore you just as much as they do Kristy and Derek. Jerry can stop thinking that I'm about to steal Kristy from him." You raise an eyebrow and Kelley laughs. "Yeah, I admit it, I like to flirt and tease and, well, it's fun, Kristy always gets embarrassed and Jerry mad. I never meant it though, I love her like a sister, always did. And Erin? She already loves you. And she's seen you naked, so." Kelley grins at you.  
  
"Uuggh, don't remind me!" You groan, burying your face in Kelley's chest. "I'm still embarrassed about that."  
  
Kelley wraps her arms around you, scratching your back. "Hey, you've seen her pretty drunk at Halloween, I'm sure she's embarrassed about that too."  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't naked though."  
  
"Come on, it really wasn't that bad."  
  
You raise your eyebrows at her. "Would you still say that if Emma caught us and you were naked?" Kelley squinches up her face in disgust. "Yeah, I figured." You laugh and peck Kelley's lips. "Now, what..is the plan for the rest of the day?"  
  
Kelley lays down next to you, playing with the hem of your shirt. "Well, I plan on staying in bed with you for the next-" She quickly looks at her watch. "-47 minutes. Then we'll head down, maybe play some games in the garden. Mom is pretty picky so no one's allowed to help with cooking. We're just allowed to set the table and prepare drinks and maybe salads. Then we'll eat all together and afterwards we'll play some card or boardgames. Or quizzes. And then I'm gonna hardcore cuddle with you."  
  
"Hardcore cuddle?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at her. Kelley nods vigorously, grinning at you and you can't help but laugh. "Then come here and cuddle me, we have exactly-" You grab her wrist and take a look at her watch. "-43 minutes left."

* * *

51 minutes later you're in the O'Hara backyard, a soccer ball at your feet, playing with Derek and Kristy against Jerry, Erin and Kelley. You put up two small goals and now you're running around, chasing the ball, nutmegging your opponents and trying to score. Derek and Kristy are both utterly, for lack of a better word, _bad_ at soccer. To be honest, they both try and give their best, but Kristy seems to be afraid of the ball and Derek has no sense of how to hit and where to pass the ball. So it's up to you to do the work and within minutes you're soaked in sweat, as both Jerry and Erin are keeping up with Kelley, playing around their significant others with ease. Apparently it's in their genes to be good at sports, at soccer, to simply be athletic. So it's no wonder that at halftime - you decided to play two fivteen minute halves - the O'Hara born team is up 7:0.  
  
"Sorry, Emily." Kristy mumbles, gulping down a bottle of water. "I really suck at soccer. I'm way better at like tennis."  
  
"No problem." You laugh, taking a sip of another bottle. "It's about having fun, I don't care if we lose."  
  
"Not that competitive?" Derek asks, putting his empty bottle away.  
  
You shrug. "Well, yeah, sure I'm competitive, but not at like Thanksgiving with people who aren't that into soccer."  
  
Erin comes over, throwing her arms around you and Derek. "I really like you, Em. Kelley once convinced me to play with her and her soccer friends. Like Alex Morgan?"  
  
You laugh. "Poor you."  
  
Erin nods. "Exactly. I really like her, she's an amazing player and a great person, but..she's just, sometimes she's too competitive."  
  
You grin at the thought of Erin playing against Alex, you can vividly imagine Alex being too competitive, even in a little scrimmage with friends and family.  
  
"Erin!" Kelley shouts from the other side of the garden. "Do not fraternise with the enemy!"  
  
"Yeah, Er, come here, we're about to start the trash talk!" Jerry adds loudly and you can see Erin rolling her eyes. She gives Derek a quick kiss before running back to her siblings, the three of them wrapping their arms around each other to build their own little huddle.  
  
"Are they always like this when they're together?" You ask, looking between the O'Haras and Derek and Kristy.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea." Kristy says with a laugh. "They're like children again when they're together, the three of them.  Dan always says there's no difference in their behaviour with each other between now and ten, twelve years ago."  
  
"Sounds..interesting." You reply and they both laugh.  
  
"Well, yeah, it can get pretty..interesting." Derek says. "And intense. You know, you can still run. I'm married to one of these maniacs, Kristy will be in a few weeks." He puts his hand on your shoulder, grinning at you. "Kelley is the craziest of the trio-"  
  
"Probably because she's the middle child." Kristy laughs quietly and Derek nods.  
  
"Probably. Erin is all responsible and grown-up and Jerry is, well-"  
  
"He grew up with two bigger sisters. He's a bit spoiled, yes, but also..carefree." Kristy explains.  
  
"But Kelley.." Derek starts, squeezing your shoulder. "Kelley is-"  
  
"-all of that and so much more?" You ask with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Derek shrugs and laughs. "I guess so. No, seriously, she's great. You've been keeping up with her for a while now so I guess you don't want to leave."  
  
You shake your head with a grin. "No."  
  
Kristy rolls her eyes and laughs. "You're cute, you know. Kelley is amazing, really. And from what I've heard she's crazy about you. And you seem to adore her so much."  
  
"I do, I really do." You grin back at Kelley just as she looks up. She smiles at you until Erin catches her and smacks the back of her head, pushing her head down.  
  
"They're so silly, especially together." Derek says, shaking his head with a laugh, grinning at his wife.

"I really like them together." You tell them quietly. "They're just so..alive and happy and fun. It's good, I like it. I like _them._ I like _you."_ You smile at them, blushing a bit. "Seriously, I feel so welcome here. You're all so nice and kind. Their parents and Jerry and Erin and you two, perfect children-in-law. I was so nervous at first but now I'm really enjoying myself."  
  
"Even if we're loosing?" Kristy asks with a sheepish grin.  
  
You laugh and nod your head. "Of course. It's just good to be out with people who are fun and make me feel so good about myself."  
  
Derek smiles at you, grabbing your shoulder. "You and Kelley being a couple and both being females doesn't matter-"  
  
"What?" You interrupt him, scrunching your face in confusion. "Oh. You mean because I said out." You laugh and shake your head. "I meant out as in, out, in the nature, in the garden, just out of the house. Not like..out of the closet out." You grab his arm, resting on your shoulder. "But thanks. Good to know Kelley's family is cool about it."  
  
"Of course!" Kristy takes your hand and smiles. "Everyone's happy for Kelley, I haven't seen her that happy since..ever, since I know her probably."  
  
"Yeah, she's laughing and smiling so much, beaming the whole time." Derek says, looking over to Kelley, Erin and Jerry. "I was always somehow worried that she'd have no time for a relationship because of her profession and that she would be single for ever-"  
  
"Have you _seen_ her?" Kristy interrupts. "No way Kel would have stayed single _forever."_  
  
_"Whatever."_ Derek flicks her off. "Anyway, there are so many games and what if she gets lonely and sad and her family, we all, are so far away and can't be there for her. I mean, I'm just glad and relieved she found someone who shares all of that with her. You understand what it means to be a soccer player and always be on the road. It's good to see you do that together. To know Kelley has someone with her, even if she's in, don't know, Timbuktu for some game."  
  
You laugh. "Don't know if we'll ever be playing there, but thanks, I guess. I get what you mean. Being with someone who shares your passions and is there with you to make your dreams come true. It's really great."  
  
You all turn your heads to look at your significant others who are still in a huddle. Smiles start to spread on your faces almost immediately.  
  
"God, what is it about those O'Haras?" Kristy asks, arms crossed, shaking her head with a laugh. You and Derek just shrug, smiling at your girls.  
  
Suddenly someone appears next to you, chuckling quietly.  
  
"It's all in the genes." Dan explains with a laugh, smiling at his children. "The good looks, the athleticism, the sexappeal, the taste in partners..all in our _genes."_ He's laughing and shaking his head while walking away again. "We have _great genes!"_ He shouts before stepping inside the house again.  
  
"I think he wants grandchildren." Derek says with a laugh. "To make sure his great genes are passed on to the next generation."  
  
"Sounds that way." Kristy chuckles and you nod your head, smiling at them.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you both know how babies are made." You wiggle your eyebrows at them and they both stare at you wideeyed.  
  
"Oh no!" Kristy exclaims, putting her hands up. "Those genes can wait."  
  
"Yeah, they'll still be there in five years." Derek adds quickly. "And why don't _you_ and _Kelley_ make sure Dan becomes grandpa?"  
  
You raise an eyebrow at him. "You know we can't make babies on our own?" He nods his head. "Yeah, I figured so much. So I'll leave the making the babies to you two. At least for now."  
  
They're both smirking at you but don't get to say anything as Kelley starts shouting at you. "Yo, losers, stop it with the bonding time over there, we wanna finish the game."

* * *

You end up losing 13:1.  
  
Kristy scored the only goal for your team after a beautiful assist from you, nutmegging a stunned Jerry to everyone's surprise. She was so happy she scored she immediately jumped into your arms, wrapping her legs around you. Derek grabbed her from you, putting her onto his shoulders, running around with her, you chasing them, the three of you cheering and screaming in excitement. The game ended that way and even though you lost by a mile you feel like a winner.  
  
Dan called you inside afterwards, telling you to shower and get ready. You and Kelley shower together in her bathroom and you have to push her hands off of you more than once.  
  
"Kelley! Stop it! Your family is waiting for us!"  
  
"I promise I'll be quick, babe."  
  
"I know you can be quick but I also know that I can't be quiet. And I really don't want to have to face your parents after fucking their daughter in the shower."  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
"I love you, Kel."  
  
Your hair is still damp when you're getting dressed in Kelley's room. You decided on a maroon knee-length dress with long sleeves and white and creme and light green flowers on it, your straight hair open. Kelley is wearing tight green pants with a light brown belt and a dark denim button up, buttoned up to the last button. Her hair is in a messy half low bun with her babyhair standing around a bit.  
  
"You look hot." You whisper, tugging your fingers into her belt wholes. "And so gay." You add with a laugh to what Kelley just shrugs.  
  
"You look hot too-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all look hot. You coming now?"  
  
Kelley rolls her eyes and you don't have to turn around to know Erin is impatiently waiting in the doorway, probably with her arms crossed and a teasing smirk on her face.  
  
"Come on." Kelley says quietly, kissing you once before taking your hand and leading you downstairs into the dining room. Kelley, you, Derek and Jerry set the table, Kristy and Erin get the drinks while Dan puts a ginormous roasted turkey in the middle of the table and Karen brings the side dishes, like mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cornbread and different stuffings.  
  
You sit between Kelley on your right and Erin on your left, Kristy sits opposite from you with Jerry and Derek next to her, Dan sits at the head of the table between Jerry and Kelley and Karen on the other side between Erin and Derek. Jerry says a quick prayer as you all hold hands and then you dig in, scarfing down the delicious meal.

Thanksgiving dinner with the O'Haras is easier than you'd ever imagined. Nobody's asking anything about you and Kelley, nobody's looking at you in a weird way, everyone's just so accepting and loving and caring and kind and you just feel so welcome. You were so nervous at first, almost afraid, but turns out it really wasn't necessary.  
  
You clear the table together after what feels like hours of gluttony and eating until you're almost bursting. You'd love to just crawl in bed with Kelley and fall asleep and not get up again for the next week. Apparently now it's time for the annual O'Hara Thanksgiving quiz and you're all sitting around the table again with some drinks in your hands. Karen is self declared head of the game and with her glasses pushed down her nose she kind of looks like some strict teacher.  
  
"What exactly is the O'Hara Thanksgiving quiz?" You ask quietly, leaning closer to Kelley.  
  
"It's a game my Mom invented a few years ago." Kelley explains with a chuckle. "To see how good we are with current politics and geography and history and stuff we get asked some questions and who gets most of them right..well, is the winner." She finishes with a shrug.  
  
"Okay, is it hard?"  
  
Kelley laughs. "Depends. Some of Mom's questions are pretty tricky, so maybe? We'll see."  
  
Turns out the game is really funny and you're pretty good at it, but unfortunately not fast enough. To your surprise Derek's hand is the first to rise after most of the questions.  
  
"Which is the third longest river in the world?"  
  
Derek's hand shoots up immediately.  
  
"Amazonas!" He shouts and Karen raises her eyebrows.  
  
"You should listen closely. I said _third_ longest."  
  
Derek's face falls. Apparently he's not always right.  
  
"Anyone else?" Karen asks and you slowly raise your hand. "Emily?"  
  
"Maybe..Yangtze?" You bite your lips, waiting for her to tell you you are wrong but instead she just smiles and pushes some coins over.  
  
"How did you know that?" Kelley asks, staring at you in awe.  
  
You shrug. "I like geography."  
  
"Next question!" Karen starts and the next few questions go mostly to Derek.  
  
"Joachim Gauck is the president of which country?"  
  
"Germany!" Erin shouts while raising her hand.  
  
"I thought that was Angela Merkel?" Jerry asks, leaning back in his seat.  
  
"No, silly, she's the _Chancellor_ of Germany." Erin explains, earning more coins.  
  
"Which is the smallest country in the world?"  
  
"Vatican City!" Again it's Derek, making his pile of coins even bigger.  
  
"He's way too good at this game." Kelley mumbles next to you. "And way too competitive."  
  
"Who's nickname was 'Iron Lady'?"  
  
Kelley's hand shoots up. "Margaret Thatcher! Booya!" Karen shakes her head with a laugh, giving Kelley her coins.  
  
"Okay, last question. Derek is first in any case, but with this question we'll find out if Kelley, Dan or Emily are in second place." She looks over her glasses. "You ready?" Everyone nods, looking at her. "Ouagadougou is the capital city of which-"  
  
"Burkina Faso!" You shout, putting your hand up and everyone stares at you.  
  
Karen nods her head with a smile. "That's right." You get your last coins, finishing the game only one point behind Derek.  
  
"You're a nerd." Kelley whispers, pressing a kiss to your cheek.  
  
"At least I didn't go to Stanford." You counter with a laugh and Kelley gasps.  
  
"How _dare_ you?" She puts her hands above her heart, staring at you with wide eyes.  
  
"Be nice to Emily." Karen says and Kelley crosses her arms, pouting.  
  
"Yeah, she almost beat Derek, we need to keep her around." Erin says with a laugh, earning herself a glare from Derek.  
  
"But she-"  
  
"Uh!" Dan warns. "Be kind to one another."  
  
Kelley sighs, leaning her head onto your shoulder. "Wanna go to sleep? I'm tired."  
  
You press a kiss to her hair. "I'd love to."  
  
You tell everyone good night and head up to Kelley's room. Ten minutes later you're both in your underwear, cuddling close under the covers of her bed.  
  
"Thanks for coming here with me." Kelley says, nuzzling her face into your neck, her breathing getting slower. "They love you already."  
  
"Thanks for taking me with you." You wrap your arms around her. "I really like your family. Now go to sleep, Kel."  
  
"Mmmh." Kelley humms and you chuckle.  
  
"I love you, Kelley."

"Lo-" She yawns. "Love you too."

Five minutes later you're both asleep.

* * *

You wake up the next morning with Kelley's arms wrapped around you from behind, her face nuzzled into your neck. Her breath tickles your skin and her body is hot against yours. The position you're in isn't that comfortable anymore, now that you're awake, still you have never felt better waking up on your birthday. You've never felt happier.

You've been awake probably half an hour when Kelley starts stretching behind you.  
  
"Morning." You whisper quietly, turning around so you're facing her. "How did you sleep?"  
  
Kelley yawns, rubbing her eyes with her small fists. "Like a baby." She pecks your face with now closed eyes. "I'm not going to be able to move for the rest of the day. I ate way too much."  
  
You chuckle and kiss the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, me too. But we need to be at my parent's house by 2 pm and there'll be plenty to eat, so..yeah."  
  
Kelley groans and drops into your arms. "Ugh. Way too much food. Good thing we don't have any games in the near future. I'm gonna need the rest of the year to get in shape again after that."  
  
"Come on, champ." You gently kiss her temple, while starting to sit up. "Let's get up."  
  
"Ugh." Kelley groans again, turning onto her back. Suddenly her body stiffens and her eyes shoot open. "Wait." She stares at you, abruptly sitting up. "I-when do you want me to give you your birthday present?"  
  
"What?" You laugh and smile at her as she's looking pretty stressed.  
  
"Your, your present. It's your _birthday_ today."  
  
"I know." You smirk at her.  
  
"I'm such a bad girlfriend. I should have gotten up and made you breakfast and brought you flowers and-" Kelley rambles on.  
  
"Kel, hey, Kel." You interrupt her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Waking up in your arms on my birthday is the best present you could give me. I don't need breakfast in bed or flowers, I'm happy with you right next to me."  
  
Kelley sits up abruptly, grabbing your hand. "Get dressed, we need to go."  
  
"What? Why so stressed?"  
  
"I-you-just..let's go."  
  
"But we still have hours left before we need to be at my parents house."  
  
"I know. Just-"  
  
"-get dressed, yes." You laugh before starting to get dressed and packing your stuff.  
  
Half an hour later you're standing in the living room with the whole O'Hara family, saying your goodbyes.  
  
"Why are you leaving so early?" Karen asks. "You could have stayed for a few more hours."  
  
"No, Mom, we need to be in Marietta and we don't want to have to hurry or stress ourselves." Kelley explains, not mentioning the fact that you still have hours before you're expected at your parents house.  
  
"It was a pleasure having you with us, Emily." Dan says as he hugs you. "Are you coming with Kelley for Christmas as well?"  
  
You bite your lips and smile at Kelley, shrugging your shoulders. "If she keeps me around until then, I'd love to.  
  
Everyone laughs and Kelley presses a kiss to your temple. "You're not getting rid of me, Em." She whispers, making you smile even more.  
  
"I don't know if Kel already invited you but you're more than welcome to be her date for our wedding at New Year's Eve." Jerry says and your face falls a bit.  
  
"I really would love to, but I already have a trip to Miami with some friends planed and booked." Although now you think you'd rather be with Kelley at her brothers wedding. Kelley leans against your shoulder and sighs heavily. "I'd say maybe next time, but I don't hope that there'll be a next time." You say, making Jerry and Kristy laugh. "But thanks for the invite."  
  
After hugging everyone goodbye Erin is the last one to wrap her arms around you, holding you tightly.  
  
"Happy birthday, Emily." She whispers into your ear before pulling back, grinning at you. You mumble a quiet "thanks" and smile at her. You didn't tell anyone it's your birthday, not wanting to be in the center of attention, but of course Erin would know.  
  
Ten minutes later you're in the car and Kelley starts driving out of Peachtree City.

* * *

"Where are we going, Kel?" You ask, looking out of the car as you're passing by Atlanta. "I thought we were going to Marietta? Or at least my apartment?"

Kelley grins at the road and chuckles. "Nope."  
  
"Then where are we going?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, birthday girl. Just wait and see."  
  
"But-" You start before Kelley interrupts you.  
  
"Uh! Patience."  
  
You groan and fall back in your seat, staring out of the window.  
  
Twenty minutes later Kelley starts getting off the road and you start to figure out where you're headed.  
  
"Kelley..what are we doing at Stone Mountain?"  
  
Kelley shrugs and parks the car. Then she gets out, walks around and opens your door. "I just wanted to spend a few hours with you on your birthday without our families around." She smiles at you and offers her hand and you take it, getting out of the car. You start walking hand in hand, enjoying each others company, talking about nothing and everything.

There aren't many people today so it's quiet except for the wind and some animals and your steps. Kelley leads you to a bench next to the water and you both sit down, watching clouds pass by, their reflections visible in the water.

"You remember your last birthday?" Kelley asks after a while and you chuckle.  
  
"Of course I do. I spent it at camp. With _you."_ You move your thumb along the back of her hand.  
  
"Yeah." Kelley grins, looking down at your hands. "You know, I think I was already in love with you at that time."  
  
You raise your eyebrows and turn your head towards her. "You do?"  
  
Kelley sighs. "Yeah, I mean..You were pretty much all I ever thought about."  
  
"You're silly." You laugh and Kelley just shrugs.  
  
"Well, I do like to think that I've been loving you for a year now." She bites her lip and looks at you.  
  
"Last year you said something about a present you didn't want to give me yet or something like that." You start, playing with Kelley's fingers.  
  
She nods. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"What..what was it? And why didn't you give it to me?"  
  
"We weren't ready yet. But I promised I'd give it to you this year, so.." She leans closer and smiles at you, her eyes dart down to your lips and her hand makes its way into your hair, holding you in place. Then she kisses you, simple and gentle and soft like it's the first time. It doesn't last long but it's long enough for the butterflies in your stomach to break free again and your heart to start hurting. She pulls back and grins at you and you can't help but sigh contentedly.  
  
"That's all I wanted to do last year." Kelley whispers, leaning in again.  
  
You kiss for a few minutes until you pull back, wrapping both arms around Kelley. "Ugh, I love you so much."  
  
Kelley laughs. "I love you too. Now, do you want your this year's present as well?" You shrug with a grin and Kelley shakes her head while taking a small box out of her bag. "It's just something small. I-I really hope you like it."  
  
You take the box from her hands and slowly open it.  
  
"Oh, Kelley, it's beautiful!"  
  
It's a simple silver bracelet with black letters engraved.  
  
"Did you read the engraving?"  
  
You turn the bracelet around and quietly read the black words. "Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid." You press your lips together and wrap your arms around Kelley again. "Thank you." You whisper into her ear. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Kelley whispers back, kissing your temple.  
  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?" You grin at her, kissing her whole face.  
  
Kelley laughs and the sound of it and the feeling of her arms around you make you happier than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)  
> As always, let me know what you think, what you liked and didn't like. I'm out for at least two more weeks so give me all your criticism and ideas so that I can spend the time thinking about what to write next.  
> seilermoon.tumblr.com - for those of you who are bored ;)
> 
> update - it's gonna be four weeks in a cast according to what the doctor said today, so I'm not going to be able to write another chapter until mid-june. sorry, guys.  
> Hope you all have a wonderful time and are happy and healthy and feeling good! Thanks for making the last five month so fun and interesting with your comments and everything, I really appreciate all of it.  
> See you soon! :)


	46. there's nothing holding me back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.  
> Thank you so much for being patient.

"Oh, I see how it is, you laugh at me because I'm nervous to meet your family but now _you're_ nervous yourself? And _I'm_ not allowed to laugh at least a bit?"  
  
"Nooo, you're not." Kelley whines, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting like a toddler.  
  
"You're cute." You tell her before pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "Now come on." You laugh and get out of the car and walk around, opening the car door on Kelley's side, offering your hand for her to take. She's looking at you with big eyes and pouting lips and you can't help but lean down and kiss her until you hear her sigh against your lips.  
  
"You smell so good." She tells you with closed eyes, grinning ahead.  
  
You chuckle. "That's my new perfume, it's called 'Thanksgiving gluttony'. Now get out." You gently stroke her cheek while standing up, offering your hand again.  
  
Kelley sighs again and then takes your hand, letting herself be pulled to her feet and into your arms.  
  
"You can do it." You hold her neck, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "My parents are really nice. At least usually." You laugh at Kelley's wide eyes. "And you know Emma." Kelley slowly nods her head. "And you like her." She nods again. "And Emma likes you too, she's on our side, so.. no need to be nervous or afraid."  
  
Kelley raises her eyebrows. "Are you trying to convince _me_ or _yourself?"_  
  
You sigh and shrug, taking a deep breath before gently punching Kelley's shoulder. "We can do it. We can do it."  
  
_"Yes,_ we can!" Kelley exclaims, raising her fist in the air and you can't help but roll your eyes.  
  
You're in front of the door now and you're just about to knock, when the door opens and a grinning Emma appears. "Hey, there, lovebirds."  
  
"You've been spending way too much time with Erin." You say with a laugh before hugging your sister.  
  
"What can I say, those O'Hara girls are just something else." Emma hugs Kelley as well and then nods her head into the house. "You ready for the interrogation, Kelley?"  
  
Kelley's eyes widen and you shove your sister back a bit. "Emma!"  
  
"What?" Emma laughs. "Mom and Dad have been talking about nothing else for the last hour. They're really excited to finally meet that lovely lady of yours."  
  
"Ugh." You roll your eyes and lean into Kelley's side. "Can we leave?"  
  
Kelley kisses the top of your head. "Nope, we cannot."  
  
"Come on, lovebirds, in we go." Emma holds the door open and you and Kelley step inside. "They're both in the living room."  
  
Emma shoots you a thumbs up and you kiss Kelley once more before you open the door to the living room and walk inside. Your parents are both sitting on the couch with their backs to you, watching television.  
  
"Mom, Dad." You say and they both turn their heads while standing up, smiling at you. Kelley is standing a few feet behind you next to Emma and you wrap your arms around your parents as they both kiss your cheeks.  
  
"I'm glad, you're finally here." Your Mom tells you, still holding onto you. "Now where's that girl of yours we don't know anything about?"  
  
Your eyes widen and you stare at your parents before you turn around and grab Kelley's hand, pulling her forward. You take a deep breath and Kelley squeezes your hand. "Mom, Dad. This is my girlfriend, Kelley."  
  
Kelley lets go of your hand and offers her hand to your parents. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sonnett. I'm Kelley."  
  
They both shake Kelley's hand and your father slowly nods is head, a sign of approval, and winks at you. "The pleasure is all mine, Kelley. But please, call me Bill. Or Billy."  
  
You raise your eyebrows and turn your head towards Emma who's looking at you with wide eyes. "Billy?" You mouth and Emma just shrugs.  
  
"And I'm Jane. Nice to meet you, Kelley." Your Mom takes a step forward and hugs Kelley with a smile. When she lets go of her you immediately grab Kelley's hand, stroking it gently. With that smile of hers it's no wonder your parents already seem to like her, you think to yourself, leaning closer to her. "Why don't you show Kelley around and I'll go prepare everything in the kitchen?" Your Mom says, squeezing your arm before walking into the kitchen with a smile.

"And what are _you_ gonna do, Billy?" Emma asks with a laugh and your Dad claps his hands together.

"I'm gonna get the photo albums so we can show Kelley all the baby pictures."

"Dad!" Your eyes widen and you stare at him in disbelief. Kelley chuckles next to you and Emma can't stop laughing. "Come on, Kel, I'll show you the house." You grab Kelley's hand and drag her with you up the stairs and towards your room.

"I thought you wanted to show me the house?" Kelley asks when you close the door to your room and push her onto your bed. "Nice room by the way."

You look around, taking in the medals and trophies and pictures and stuffed animals, nodding your head. "Yeah, thanks. You can see the rest of the house later." Kelley's on her back now and you crawl on top of her, laying down onto her. "But now please just hold me." Kelley chuckles and wraps her arms around you as you nuzzle your face into her neck.

You lay there for several minutes, just you on top of Kelley, who's hands keep moving across your back.

"Em. Babe. Em. Hey. Emily."

You slowly open your eyes, realizing that you're lying next to Kelley now. "Wha-what?" You mumble, cuddling closer to her.

"You've fallen asleep. We should get up and downstairs I think."

You slowly blink your eyes open. "No, I did not sleep." You're pretty sure you've just been lying there for a few minutes.

Kelley chuckles and kisses your face. "You did, Em. If you don't believe me, ask Emma."

"Where-" You yawn and rub your eyes. "Where is Emma?"

"I'm here."

You turn your head and find Emma standing in your door way, smiling at you and Kelley. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I got sent here to look for you and when no one answered I dared to open the door." Emma presses her lips together to keep from laughing. "Thank God I wasn't as 'lucky' as Erin."

Kelley coughs next to you and you stare at your sister with wide eyes. "How do you-?"

Emma just shrugs and Kelley groans loudly. "I hate my sister, really."

"Well, I like your sister." Emma says. "Poor girl, the things she had to see-" She's stopped midsentence by a pillow and a stuffed penguin in her face. "Ouch." She laughs and throws the pillow and penguin back onto the bed. "Get dressed or whatever, you idiots, and come down, Mom and Dad are waiting for you." With that she walks out of the room and you fall back onto the bed, groaning.

"I really can't wait to be back in Atlanta with you. I love my family and I really like yours, but two days with them are enough for me."

Kelley kisses your forhead and strokes your head. "You're gonna love Christmas then. All the aunts and uncles and cousins and-"

"Stooop!" You shove a pillow into Kelley's face, not wanting to hear anything about it. "Let's just get dressed."

* * *

Ten minutes later you're downstairs, sitting around the table with Kelley to your right and Emma opposite from you. Your Mom sits to your left at the head of your table and your Dad brings out the food from the kitchen, putting it in the middle of the table before sitting down opposite from your Mom.

You feel like you're still full from the day before, but nothing compares to your Mom's homemade birthday meal, so you dig in until you feel like you'll explode. Nevertheless after finishing eating your Dad brings out a chocolate cake with enough candles on it for you and Emma. Your Mom and Dad and Kelley sing happy birthday to you and your sister and together you and Emma blow out the candles. Kelley's hand is resting on your thigh and you know in that moment that nothing you could wish for could be as good as this.  
  
Some time later you're sitting in the living room, you and Kelley on the love seat, your parents on the bigger sofa and Emma on the floor in front of you. You put on Princess Diaries, because both you and Emma love it and it's tradition on your birthday. After a while you notice your parents whispering and suddenly your Mom gets up and walks into the hallway. When she comes back she pushes something into your Dad's hands with a loud groan and your Dad laughs out loud.  
  
"You okay, Dad?" Emma asks, turning her head and looking at your parents.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes." He says, stuffing something that looks like dollar bills into his pocket. "Your Mom just hates losing."  
  
"Losing?" Emma asks and now you and Kelley are looking at them as well. "What did you-"  
  
"Oh my god." You interrupt, staring between your Mom and Dad who are both avoiding your stare, looking anywhere but you. "Please tell me you didn't bet again."  
  
Emma looks back at you and her eyes widen when she realizes what you're talking about.  
  
"Look at me, Dad, and tell me you did _not_ make a bet about it."  
  
Your Dad looks down and just shrugs his shoulders, grinning sheepishly.  
  
_"Dad!"_ You throw a pillow at him. "Seriously?"  
  
"What did you bet?" Emma asks with a laugh. "I guess you said Kelley, otherwise Mom wouldn't have been giving you money."  
  
Your Mom groans again and throws her hands up. "He's just too good."  
  
"Mom! Dad! You can't just make bets on my life the whole time!" You say, shaking your head.  
  
"So who did _you_ think it was, Mom?" Emma asks, still laughing.  
  
"Well.." Your Mom starts. "I was pretty sure it's Morgan."  
  
"Mom!" You exclaim loudly. "She's _married!"_  
  
She raises her eyebrows. "Really? I didn't know about that. I thought she was single and you know, you're spending a lot of time together.."  
  
You narrow your eyes at her. "We- what? We don't spend a lot of time together, we hardly see each other."  
  
"Oh, I thought, I mean, you're living together."  
  
"What?.. Oh my god, you're talking about _Moe?!"_  
  
"Yes, who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"I thought you were talking about Alex Morgan!" You explain and Kelley next to you has a hard time keeping from laughing.  
  
"Nooo." Your Mom shakes your head. "Although she's really pretty. But no, I was sure it was Morgan. Brian."  
  
"Why-Why-Why.." You shake your head in disbelief. "Why would _anyone_ think I'd be dating _Moe?"_  
  
Your Mom shrugs. "Don't know, it was just a feeling."  
  
"Appearently not the right feeling." Emma says with a laugh and your Mom sighs. "So how did you know it was Kelley, Dad?"  
  
Your Dad shrugs as well. "Don't know, it was just a feeling. And appearently the right one." He laughs and your Mom punches his arm. "No, I really just had a feeling. I can't tell you why." He's looking at Kelley now. "But I'm glad I was right. You're a good one. I like you."  
  
Kelley blushes and ducks her head a bit, smiling softly.

"Now, who wants to see baby pictures of Emily and Emma?" Your Mom suddenly exclaims, clapping her hands together.

"No one!" You and Emma shout immediately and glare at her. Still she gets up and grabs a few albums, patting the space next to her on the sofa.

"Come here, Kelley, you're gonna love this."

Kelley starts to get up but you grab her arm, pulling her onto your lap. "Please don't go?"

Kelley just chuckles and presses a kiss to your cheek before quickly standing up again and sitting down between your parents, grinning at you.

"Now, this picture was taken the day Emily and Emma were born.." Your Mom starts and both you and Emma groan loudly, crossing your arms and glaring at your parents and Kelley, who seems to enjoy looking at your baby pictures way too much.

"That was on their first day of kindergarden." You know exactly what picture she is talking about.

"I love it." Kelley says with a laugh. "It's very.."

"90s?" You suggest and Kelley nods.

"Exactly! You're like Mary-Kate and Ashley, just way cuter."

"Well, thank you, Kelley, that's really nice of you." Emma says, kicking her leg against Kelley's.

"You were cute though, both of you." Kelley says, smiling at you. "You still are."

When your Mom starts showing your pictures from middle school you put a pillow in front of your face, to ashamed of how you looked at that time. Emma buries her face in your lap and you can hear your Mom telling Kelley all about your 12 year old self.

After what seems like an eternity the last album is being closed and your Mom claps her hands together again. "Well, that was it. Weren't they cute, my little angels?"

Kelley chuckles softly, smiling at you. "They still are, Jane, they still are."

* * *

"Do you really need to leave?" Your Mom asks the next morning, as you're standing in the hallway, saying your goodbyes.

"Yes, Mom, we really need to leave."

"But-"

"No, Mom, they really need to leave." Emma interrupts, putting a hand on your Mom's shoulder. Your Mom is about to say something when Emma puts her finger up. "Uh! Let them go, Mom. They'll both be back." She's speaking quieter now and your Mom nods her head slowly.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you, Kelley." Your Dad says, pulling Kelley in for a hug. "I'm hoping you'll be here for Christmas?"

Kelley laughs and nods her head. "Of course, I'd love to be here for Christmas. Can't wait to look at those cute baby pictures again."

You shove her back a bit and shake your head at her, but Kelley just keeps laughing, as well as your parents. Your Mom and Emma hug Kelley as well and then you're in the car and on your way back to Atlanta.

"Your parents are really nice." Kelley says a few minutes into the drive. "I like them."

You take her hand and squeeze it gently. "They liked you too."

"So, our siblings know, our parents, our friends, teammates.."

You laugh and hold your hand up to stop her. "Not all our friends and teammates."

Kelley sighs. "I know, I know. But I don't want to tell everyone. Just a few, the important ones. You know?"

You nod your head. "Of course. I thought about telling Becky. And, you know.. the girls on the national team, I mean, with Allie knowing it won't be long until everyone knows." Kelley laughs and kisses your hand. "And we probably need to tell Carli. And Jill, I guess. I mean, I don't want to, but maybe they should know."

"Ugh, you're so cute. Not wanting to get on anyone's bad side."

You shrug your shoulders. "Well, of course not. I'm just, I don't know, people are gonna find out anyway and I'd rather tell the ones I'm spending most of my time with myself."

Kelley nods. "I get it. It's offseason now, so I'm not gonna see my teammates from Sky Blue that much. But I'd like to tell them when we're all back up there. At least like, Sam and Taylor and Sarah and the girls, you know." You squeeze her hand, showing her that you know and understand. "And Christie, well, she's my captain, my mentor, she's like my second Mom somehow, so I'm gonna tell her soon." She's looking at you now. "What about you?"

You sigh. "Well, yeah, the team, of course. Sinc knows, so that's good, and with Tobs and Lindsey knowing as well it's also easier. Some of the other girls I'd like to tell. And, you know, my friends from UVA? They've been asking for so long and they already know it's someone from the national team, so they're not even gonna be that surprised." You sigh again. "But now that my parents know about you I'm not worried about anything else. We survived Thanksgiving and my birthday and both of our families. I'm so happy right now."

Kelley starts laughing. "And so full."

* * *

You stay at your apartement until three pm, not doing anything except for laying in your bed and rewatching 'Friends'. Eventually you get hungry and decide to grab something to eat at the greek place down the street. After that you go for a long walk, finally sitting down on a bench in a park. In front of you is a small lake and the trees around you are beginning to lose their red and orange and brown and green leaves.

"I feel like I'm in some stereotypical romantic movie." Kelley tells you after a while, watching two kids chase each other around the trees. "Like Imagine me and You or something like that."

"Except that neither of us was married when we started dating." You laugh.

"Or straight." Kelley laughs with wide eyes and you just shake your head, smiling at her.

You put your head on Kelley's shoulder as she starts stroking your thigh with her right hand. "I love you, Kel."

"I love you too, babe."

For the next half an hour you just sit there, looking at the lake, watching kids chase each other and run away from their parents.

"What names do you like?" Kelley suddenly asks.

"What?" You lift your head and stare at her.

"Names." Kelley repeats, smiling at you. "For, like kids." She's motioning towards the kids running around now.

"Oh." You say, eyes wide. "Uhm, I don't know."

Kelley tilts her head sideways. "Come on. I'm sure you have some names."

You bite your lip and look down. "Yeah, I guess."

"So?"

"Well.. Nothing too girly, nothing too masculine, although that can be nice sometimes. But I like unisex names." You admit.

"Like what for example?" Kelley asks, her arm resting behind your back.

You shrug. "I like Spencer. Or Rowan. What about you?"

Kelley nods her head. "I like those names. And I like.. Elliott. Oh, and Peyton."

"Elliott Sonnett?" You raise your eyebrows. "That poor kid."

"Who said we'd be taking your last name?"

You open your mouth to say something but just keep staring at Kelley, your mouth slightly open.

Kelley grins smugly. "Spencer O'Hara. Oooh, I like the sound of that." Suddenly she jumps up, pointing ahead. "Spencer O'Hara with the ball now! Oh, what a pace, look at that, what a speed. Spencer O'Hara, running, running and... goooaaal! Spencer O'Hara with the goal for the United States!"

You grab her arm and pull her back down next to you, shaking your head with a laugh. "You're a little bit crazy."

"Just a little bit though." Kelley says, showing you how little with her fingers.

"Of course, Kelley." You press a kiss to her temple. "Of course."

"Oh, what about Abigail?" Kelley asks after a while, sitting up again and smiling at you.

You raise your eyebrows. "We can name the cat Abigail."

"Eleonor?"

"The dog."

"But I always wanted to name my dog Beethoven!"

You can't help but laugh out loud. "Beethoven? You want to name your dog Beethoven? Why?"

Kelley shrugs. "Yeah. Or Proust. Or Twain. Chaplin. Bogart. Something like that."

"And if it's a female dog?"

Kelley shrugs again. "Well, Eleonor of course. Eleonor Roosevelt."

"Of course, Kelley."

"Yeah, or Marilyn-"

"Manson?"

Kelley rolls her eyes and punches your shoulder. "Maybe Rosa Parks? Marie Curie?"

"Do you want to name our dogs after powerful women?" You ask, one eyebrow raised.

"Duh. Of course." Kelley says as if it's the most obvious thing.

"Well, then I think we need to get lots of cats and dogs."

"And chicken! I want chicken!"

You laugh and let your head fall on Kelley's shoulder again. "Of course, Kelley. We'll have chickens. Plenty of them."

"Yessss." Kelley says, playing with your fingers. "I like the sound of that."

You press a kiss to her neck. "We'll have three dogs and five cats and thirteen chickens and a huge house and it's gonna be amazing."

"I can't wait." Kelley says quietly, while she puts her hand on your chin to pull you in for a gentle kiss. When she starts to pull back you pull her in again. She raises her eyebrows at you and you just shake your head.

"Just kiss me, Kelley."

* * *

"You've been looking at your phone every few seconds for the last twenty minutes."

"Huh?" Kelley shakes her head and blinks a few times. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you waiting for a call or a text or something?"

Kelley furiously shakes her head and stuffs her phone into her pocket. "No, no, nothing." She takes your hand and stands up. "Come on, why don't we take a walk around the lake?"

You raise your eyebrows but stand up as well. Hand in hand you start to walk around the small lake.

Ten minutes into your walk Kelley suddenly stops and points at something in the distance. "Em, look!"

You turn around and narrow your eyes, trying to see what Kelley means. "Kelley, I don't-"

"Huh?" Kelley does something behind her back with her hands and grins innocently at you. You narrow your eyebrows at her. "Sorry, I just thought I saw a..a..a chicken!"

"A chicken?"

"Yes. A chicken."

"We're not in Orange is the new Black, you know."

Kelley rolls her eyes and laughs. "I know. Now come on, let's get back home."

"Home?" You ask, confused as to why she's in such a hurry now.

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired, I.. just wanna get home." She shrugs her shoulders.

Half an hour later you're walking up the stairs to your apartement. Kelley stops you when you're about to put your key in. "I love you so much, Emily Sonnett." She grabs your face and kisses you softly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She kisses you again. "So I'm sorry for-" She pushes the door open. "-THAT!"

"SURPRISE!!!"

You don't have the time to say anything or even look around, you're immediately being dragged into your apartement by what you recognize as Moe and Emma. Suddenly there's singing, happy birthday, and so many people trying to hug you that you don't even recognize half of them. At one point you make eyecontact with Kelley and raise your eyebrows at her in confusion, but Kelley just smiles and shrugs your shoulder, mouthing "I love you."

After everything has calmed down a bit you finally get to sit down on the sofa with cake and beer, the perfect combination. It's Thanksgiving, so many people weren't able to come, Moe tells you, but there are still plenty of people. There's Moe with Fabrice, Emma, Erin and Derek, then there are Makenzy, Lauren, Jessie and Alex and to your surprise even Alyssa. She's staying with her sister in South Carolina for Thanksgiving and when Moe asked her to come for your birthday she didn't think twice.

It's cozy and chill, you're all sitting on the sofa and the floor, drinking beer, eating cake and playing games. You feel kind of old, you could go out, party all night long, but somehow you prefer sitting at home with some friends, playing activity and twister and charades and eating crap.

Kelley sits down with a bowl of popcorn next to you and let's her head fall against your shoulder. "Did you like your surprise?"

You laugh and grab a hand full of popcorn. "Absolutely! Now it makes sense why you were in such a hurry to get home."

"Yeah, Moe texted me that finally everyone was here and wanted beer and cake and well, without the birthdaygirl there's no beer or cake."

"You're amazing, you know that?" You say, pressing a kiss behind Kelley's ear.

"Yo, lovebirds, give me some of the popcorn!"

You sigh and turn your head to find Erin standing in front of you with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. Kelley shakes her head and pushes the bowl of popcorn against Erin's stomach. "Here, now please go away."

Erin grins happily and walks away, sitting down on Derek's lap and stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

"I love you." Kelley whispers, her face only inches from yours.

"I love you too." You whisper back, gently kissing her lips, completely forgetting about the people around you.

Coughing next to you startles you and you pull back, looking around. Half of the room is laughing and the other half is staring at you, confused.

"Oh." You say, biting your lip innocently. Kelley drops her head onto your shoulder and laughs.

"That's right, oh." Jessie says. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

You shake your head. "Not really. You knew I was dating someone on the national team, so.. yeah. It's Kelley."

"So we weren't that far off." Lauren says with a smile.

"No, you were pretty close." You reply, smiling back.

"Well, I think that's just great." Alex says, taking another sip from her beer. "Can we play never have I ever _now?_ I think it's gonna be so much more interesting now."

You sigh but nod your head, grabbing another bottle of beer before Alex starts the game with "Never have I ever kissed a teammate.".

A couple rounds into the game Alyssa sits down next to you on the sofa.

"Congratulations, guys." She says with a smile. "And good luck, Em. Kelley can be a lot to handle."

"Lys!" Kelley exclaims, throwing potato chips at Alyssa. "Is that all you're gonna say?"

Alyssa shrugs. "Well, I mean, Becky owes me 50 bucks now. And I'm happy for you. But it's not that surprising, if you ask me."

"Becky owes you what? And why?" You ask with narrowed eyes.

"We may have made a little bet? About if you're dating? And Becky didn't think you were, so.. I guess I win."

"You made a bet?" Kelley asks. "When?"

Alyssa shrugs. "I don't even remember. April? May?"

"Wow. That's, wow."

"Why did you even think we were dating?" Kelley asks.

Alyssa laughs. "It's hard to miss when you're paying attention. You're so in love. I mean, I always thought you were in love and now I guess I was right the whole time." You and Kelley both nod your heads. "You're cute though. And you've gotten better at being descret and not too obvious."

"Huh. I can't believe you made a bet about that."

"I can't believe _Becky_ made a bet about that!" You say, shocked.

"It was _her_ idea." Alyssa admits with a laugh. "But anyway, I'm happy for you guys. I really am." With that she stands up and sits down next to Moe.

"Well, I guess that's a few more down." Kelley says with a shrug, falling back into the couch. You lean into her side and wrap your arms around her waist. You watch your friends, talking, laughing, smiling with each other. Now and then someone grins at you.

"Thank you for everything." You say, kissing Kelley gently.

"Anything for you, my dear." Kelley replies, taking your hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

You couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for not updating for so long. I got my cast off mid-june but then it was the end of the semester for me, so lots of tests and stuff to do, and then there was so much more going on (and still is) and I had neither the time nor could I focus on writing. But now the semester is over and I have a little bit more time. Next week I'll be travelling to the Netherlands for some games of the Women's Euros, which I'm really, really excited about, but hopefully after that I'll be able to write again. I can't promise anything though, so please be patient!  
> Thanks again for being so patient for the last weeks and thank you so much for all your support! :)
> 
> PS: If there are any mistakes - sorry. I just wanted to finally post the chapter.


End file.
